


接管Take Over

by IkkitousenRZC



Series: 接管 [1]
Category: IkkitousenRZC
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Pre-Life Is Strange
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 263,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkkitousenRZC/pseuds/IkkitousenRZC
Summary: This time, We changing the times.（依然是写得很渣的lis同人文）





	1. 绑架案

**Author's Note:**

> 冷战结束前后，阿卡迪亚湾的普莱斯科特家族在一家之主肖恩·普莱斯科特的带领下建立起了全新的黑恶势力，经过二十年的发展，逐渐成为独霸一方的黑帮“第一家族”，与此同时阿卡迪亚也从一个港湾小镇逐步升级为美国西部发展速度最快的新兴现代化都市。  
> 2013年9月中旬的一天，震惊世界的“考尔菲德住宅纵火枪杀案”发生于西雅图的居民区，从此改变了一个女高中生的人生轨迹，也因此让她和昔日好友于十年之后的重聚之路充满了各种挑战和阴谋的接踵而至。  
> Around the end of the cold war, the Prescott family in Acadia Bay, led by the head of the family, Sean Prescott, established a new black and evil force. After 20 years of development, it gradually became the "first family" of the dominant gang. At the same time, Acadia gradually upgraded from a small port town to the West of the United States. The fastest-growing modern city of the Ministry.  
> One day in mid-September 2013, the world-shaking "Caulfield House Arson Murder" took place in a residential area of Seattle, which changed the life trajectory of a girl high school student, thus bringing challenges and conspiracy to her reunion with her former close friends ten years later.

3月10日，阿卡迪亚警局。

又是忙碌的一天。

警局里的每个人都为压在各自头上的案子而苦恼，不是有组织性犯罪就是毒贩或黑帮在某个地方火拼再者就是一些小偷小窃的琐碎案件。从海湾小镇变成二三线城市的阿卡迪亚简直就是“从天堂到地狱”的升级体验版，别说是老警察都感到厌倦——一直居住在这里的居民对于犯罪率直线飙升的痛恨感才是最有发言权的，在他们口中一直流传着这样一句话：这个破小镇早晚都要改名称叫“普莱斯科特湾”。

虽然十五年前阿卡迪亚湾的总体生活水平不如外面的城镇高，但无可否认的是，这里的居民至少还能在这过上平静休闲稳定的生活，不仅渔业闻名于世而且有一家历史悠久的名校布莱克威尔学院为这座海湾小镇添上了浓厚的一笔。直到野心不断膨胀的普莱斯科特家族开始壮大自己的黑帮事业并且利用各种手段迫使州议会通过了法案允许在阿卡迪亚湾开设赌场后，一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化。

八年前，普莱斯科特家族费尽心血斥重资打造的“大海湾赌城”正式开张，阿卡迪亚黑帮家族横行的时代随之开启。一家独大的普莱斯科特家族以赌场为新的核心重新建立起对整个阿卡迪亚湾的“统治”，并且在同年年底彻底控制了阿卡迪亚湾警局，前无古人后无来者的将黑白两道“合二为一”。在那个“巅峰时期”里，警察的地位连一个黑帮小混混都不如，不仅使这个本来就备受争议的职业沦为当地的笑柄更因为警员的各种贪污受贿而被居民所反感和不齿，甚至还出现过长时间的罢工潮和辞职潮，人人以成为阿卡迪亚湾警察为耻，若非这种现象被新闻媒体曝光而导致州政府部门对此严查的话，估计直到现在都会持续下去。

“唉，又是没有线索没有头绪的案子，烦不烦啊，”警长沃伦·格雷厄姆把文件扔在了桌子上然后了伸了个懒腰，他是三天前发生在布莱克威尔的学生绑架案的专案调查小组组长，迫于案情严重以及上级的施压他的小组必须在一周之内破案，否则他得准备找一份新的工作或者调到保洁部继续当组长，“这还要查吗？傻子都知道这一定是弗兰克那混蛋的手下干的，连三岁小孩都知道他的手下最窝囊没品，亏他还是个卖糖的自己的手下却全都是穷光蛋。”沃伦一个劲的吐槽。

弗兰克·鲍尔斯最初只是一个小毒贩，开着一辆旅居车在阿卡迪亚四海为家，因为他亲自研制的新型毒品成功吸引了不少富二代和当地酒吧前去长期批发供货而开始了一段崛起的历程。大海湾赌城建成之后，来往阿卡迪亚的游客和人流量大幅增加，他的毒品生意也越做越大，沾了普莱斯科特家族不少光的他在大赚特赚的同时也有了做大的野心，最终他也成功了，在那个“黑白不分”的时代里成为了当地乃至整个俄勒冈州最大的毒枭之一，拥有了大量财产的他买下了原先在铁路附近的旧木厂一整块地，在那里建了一条酒吧街作为自己的根据地，其中最大的一家酒吧的名字来自一直和他相依为命的小狗“蓬皮杜”。

“别唉声叹气了头，趁现在还有时间赶紧去一下失踪学生的家里看看能不能找到些蛛丝马迹吧，再不加快进度破案的话又得被局长挨骂了。”坐在沃伦对面的警探扎克一如既往的帮自己的上司一唱一和。

沃伦没有理会只是抬手看了看手表，5点05分。

很好，又准备到了晚餐的时间。

“好了兄弟们，收拾一下东西准备下班，今天我带你们去吃一家餐厅吃海鲜大餐，我请客！”沃伦突然从椅子上弹了起来跟大伙说，让在场听到这句话的所有人都睁大了眼睛看着他们的组长。

这个一向喜欢复古风格和化学物理的组长虽然平时挺幽默风趣又端庄大气，但是他唯一不好的缺点就是平常过于吝啬，三年前扎克作为新人加入到这个小组的第一天，所有人都打算带这位来自其他州的新同事出去好好吃一顿大餐，然而最后沃伦带他去的地方居然只是一家普通的快餐店而且点了一份普通的套餐给这位新人还美其名曰“低调处事为第一原则”，当时就给扎克留下了不可磨灭的印象。

“什么时候这么关心我们了组长，中大乐透了？赢了有没有一个亿啊？”最近一直都很缺钱的乔治率先发问。

“还是说你上个月体检查出自己有绝症了？还剩多少天命啊？”一向嘴巴恶毒的副警长布洛克用一种很惊讶的语气问。

“你们别这么乌鸦嘴好不好？组长不过是和女朋友分手失恋了而已，我没说错吧组长？”喜欢八卦的女警探艾莉也插嘴道。

沃伦做出了一个强颜欢笑的表情，然后很热情的拿起桌上的文件逐个砸向这些没安好心的组员们：“你们这群臭小子！难得老子今天心情好请你们吃大餐你们还不乐意了哈？枉我一直以来这么关照你们...”

“请他妈谁吃大餐啊？！”正当他们互相有说有笑的同时，一个身材中等的男人走到他们身后，所有人看到他都马上肃立，因为他是刚上任阿卡迪亚湾警察局长不到一年的约翰·桑德斯，一个算得上大公无私又严谨务实的称职警察，“沃伦，跟我进来办公室。”给沃伦下达了召唤命令后桑德斯便走回到办公室里，所有人都把目光再次投向了他们的组长。

上帝保佑这位科技老宅男千万不要出什么事情。

他们还想吃晚上的那顿海鲜大餐。

“局长，找我有什么事？”沃伦小心翼翼的走进局长办公室后问。

“稍后会有一个新人调来我们局里。你们不是正在查布莱克威尔那件绑架案吗，正好她擅长这方面的案子，我打算将她调到你们组里顺便给你的那组人好好吸收些经验，现在阿卡迪亚特别是布莱克威尔那片区域的犯罪率有增无减，你要争取最快速度破案做个好榜样鼓舞士气，”桑德斯说完从抽屉里拿出一份档案放到沃伦面前，“这是她的资料，纽约市警局那边通知我她会在下午到达阿卡迪亚，现在应该在路上了，到时候你自己看着办，让她尽快磨合熟悉这边的工作。”

“是，局长！额...如果没什么事的话我就先出去了。”拿走档案的沃伦虽然表面毫无表情但实际心里早已是欣喜若狂，如果不是因为自己早早收到这个消息估计自己这辈子都不可能这么阔绰请大伙去吃大餐，还不是为了塞住这帮人的嘴别让他们乱说话好让自己给新人留点好的印象。

“还有，”桑德斯叫住了刚准备离开的沃伦，“其实她不是什么新人，具体的自己看文件里的资料，关于调查案件还有其他方面的事你要做好领头的作用，让她点到即止就可以了，这里是阿卡迪亚，这些事情想必你自己心里有数，行了出去吧。”桑德斯边说边假装查看文件，与其说是给沃伦做个提醒不如说告诉自己一个十分不好的消息。

这个“新人”一点都不好控制。

 

 

两个小时前，俄勒冈州立监狱。

“噢，能再次看到你离开这里真的是件让人心情愉快的事情，女士。”身材微胖的黑人狱警双手放在腰带上边走边说，而在他两点钟方向的一身朋克风格打扮的蓝发女子并没有心思留意周边任何人和物，现在她的脑袋里只有两个字：报复。

“好了，欢送环节到此结束了，记住我们这里永远都欢迎你的归来，后会有期！”电动大门打开的同时，黑人狱警说出了这句不知道已经说了多少次的道别语。她依然没有理会他。

从层层铁网设立起高度安全体系的监狱大门中走出，带着墨镜的女子伸开双臂深深地吸了一口新鲜的空气，虽然因为种种罪名而锒铛入狱的她对此早就习以为常，但她更喜欢把这个动作视为一种仪式。庆祝自己重获自由的首要环节。

等待多时的两个西装彬彬的男子从车上下来后一路小跑的来到朋克少女面前，一个拿走她手上的背包另一人则向她汇报入狱之后阿卡迪亚的各种事件动态，不难看出这个女子的背景一点都不简单。

“别他妈和我说这些废话，”对于小弟的汇报女子显得很不耐烦，“直接告诉我，我要找的人你们处理好了没有？！”

“全都安排好了老大，他现在已经被我们关了起来，但是那些警察一直都在跟进这个事情，而且我们在警局的人说今天他们局里来了个猛人着手处理这个小子的案件，弗兰克也下了命令要我们尽快解决不要节外生枝，要不然...”看着女老大的脸色越来越差，他也不敢再说下去了。

“多大点破事用得着这么大惊小怪吗？直接告诉弗兰克我今晚会亲自出马搞掂这件事情，一个毛头小子还敢跟我对着干，真他妈不知道死字怎么拼！”女子从口袋里拿出了烟点燃了一根，“回去告诉弟兄们今晚九点行动，给那个该死的富二代一个下马威，另外通知警局里的人叫他把你们说的这个‘猛人’的资料搞过来，我要知道那些破警察想打什么小算盘，在我回到阿卡迪亚之前这些事要全部搞掂。”说完便走上了自己一直没有怎么开过的蓝色兰博基尼飞速驶离了这个鬼地方，朝着自己的家乡和发迹地极速前进，抛下了身后的两个可怜的手下。

 

 

下午五点，阿卡迪亚。

麦克斯开着一辆黑色SUV从机场往镇中心的公路上不断快速行驶，收音机里正播放着Jon Bellion的人气歌曲《All Time Low》：

 

I was the knight in shining armor in your movie

我，曾是你电影里身穿盔甲的骑士

Would put your lips on mine and love the aftertaste

能否将你双唇再与我相印，我已爱上那余味

Now I'm a ghost I call your name you look right through me

如今，我不过一道幽魂，当我呼唤着你，你的目光却径直穿过了我

You're the reason I'm alone and masturbate

你是我现今孤单和自我安慰的原因

I yeah I've been trying to fix my pride

我，也曾努力修补那摇摇欲坠的尊严

But that shit's broken that shit's broken

但那破玩意还是碎了，支离破碎

Lie lie lie lie l-lie I try to hide

各种的谎言，我试图将它掩藏

But now you know it

却如今被你全盘皆知

That I'm at an all time

因此我正无时无刻地

Low low low low low low low low low...

低落至极...

 

看着路边的风景还有街道的建筑，不得不感叹自己离开的这段时间里这里发生了近乎桑海沧田的变化。十五年前因为父母的原因她必须离开这个小镇去到西雅图开始新的生活，虽然十年前她曾经回到了这里开始自己的大学时光，然而正当自己打算归来故里并与自己的至交好友重聚之时，西雅图的一场大火让她的人生轨迹被彻底改变。

得知自己的父亲因为卷入了一场黑帮斗争中而遇害身亡的女大学生简直不敢相信这种噩耗居然会降临在自己身上，本来内向寡言的她因为这次事件变得更加孤僻冷漠，也因为这次被很多人掩盖了真相的事故变得疾恶如仇。这也是她选择成为一名警察的主要原因。走上这条路的她不仅要为自己的父亲讨回一个公道，更加要将这种被赋予了正义的复仇主义一一奉还给那些人。

三月份的阿卡迪亚依然是一片春光明媚生机勃勃的景象，麦克斯很喜欢这样的天气也十分热爱这片土地，然而驶入街区后目睹了时过境迁物是人非的变化后她的心情又变得低落起来。其实谁的心里都清楚，以前的那种小镇寡民生活已经一去不复返，而时间也从来都不会给你回首和感伤的机会，正如悲剧一次又一次的上演在自己身上，除了强求自己更加坚强地面对生活和现实，似乎也没有更多的东西可以支撑自己继续在这条看上去很荒谬的不归之路继续走下去。

也许在这里真的还存在着那么一个只属于自己的灵魂寄托可以让需要得到拯救的自己解放出来，但她还是以前的那个她吗？看着副驾位上的那些资料麦克斯心里不禁添了一丝忧虑，她知道自己离开了曾经最亲密无间的好朋友整整十五年之久——这么长的时间段无论是谁都不可能一成不变，哪怕初心依旧也不能代表内心可以不被外界侵蚀和渲染，更何况如今自己和她也算是同病相怜之人，那种巨大的心灵创伤能促使一个人做出与自身性格差距多大的事情她也已经通过实践而彻底领悟。

不管怎样，她选择了在这里重新起步，不仅是为了已经迷茫的自己，更是为了她。

距离阿卡迪亚警局还有不到几公里的路程，压在资料上的手机突然响了起来，麦克斯没有犹豫便拿了起来接听：

“凯特，刚才怎么不接我电话？”

“还不是前几天发生的事情，来了几个警察找我录口供所以没接你的电话，你现在已经在报到的路上吧？那个古怪的组长没有让你感到尴尬吧？”

“并没有，我下了飞机就租了一辆车开往警局，我说过这里的人我都不能信任，要不是为了案子我也不想和那些人有过多接触。”

“噢麦克斯你还是那么偏激，现在的阿卡迪亚可没有四五年前那么黑暗，这个警长可是我当年在布莱克威尔的老同学而且是极少数不同流合污的好警察，要不然我也不会叫他去接应你啊，我怎么可能会害我最好的朋友？”

“哼嗯...好吧，那我到时候好好给他道歉这样可以了吧？布莱克威尔这件案子是我来到这里的第一个任务，为了你和那个学生的安全我到时候也得找你了解一下情况，毕竟他最后一个找的人就是你。”

“放过我吧麦克斯，加上你我已经是第五次被警察问话了。不过没关系，到时候回到家我可以任你处置，不过我也不会轻易放过你的，之前去纽约找你居然敢爽约，这笔账我还记得清清楚楚。”

“没问题没问题，玛什医生，准备好你的手术床和手术刀，我已经做好被你千刀万剐的觉悟了。”

“很好，今晚晚餐有着落了，好了我要继续工作了，你专心开车吧，今晚见。”

麦克斯挂掉了电话转入主干道，十分钟后她终于来到了阿卡迪亚警局。一如既往的宅女打扮的女警探靠边停下车后便拿着几份资料走过马路进入警局大楼，正当以为自己已经甩掉了那个凯特口中那个古怪警长之时，一名中长发男子在门口一手撑在门边上拦住了麦克斯。看着他穿着一件带中文的颜文字表情符号T恤还有这么一身和自己没有多大出入的宅男打扮，麦克斯已经知道他的身份只是有点惊讶他居然能在这么短的时间内赶到这里。

“请问您就是人见人爱聪明绝顶的麦克斯·考尔菲德女士对吧？”额头上流着汗的沃伦喘了一口气然后脸上露出了笑容，“我是沃伦·格雷厄姆警长，也是你所在的调查小组组长，很高兴认识你。”男子做了一个中规中矩的自我介绍后伸出了右手。

麦克斯则面无表情的握了握他的手然后很平淡的回答，“很高兴认识你，沃伦，”她看了看男子脸上的期待之后很煞风景的说了句，“额...请问你能不能让开一下？你挡住后面的人出去了。”

沃伦的笑容就像粉笔字般被麦克斯从脸上抹掉然后转头看了看，自己身后根本就没有人，再回过头时麦克斯已经消失自己视线里，他只好暗骂自己是笨蛋的同时转过身小跑到已经进去警局的麦克斯身旁，“额...呵呵希望你不要介意，我这个人一向都喜欢和别人开一些不经意的小玩笑或者做些调动气氛的事情，希望刚才我没有让你感到尴尬还是其他的...”从麦克斯的表情上不难看出她一直都在思考着一些事情，而自己刚才还像个傻子一样做着自以为在耍帅的尴尬介绍。

快闭嘴吧傻瓜，这都是些什么搞砸第一印象的神操作。

“并没有，我只是在想眼前这件案子而已，局长不是要求我们七天之内破案吗？现在已经过去三天了，如果不加快速度估计事情会变得更加棘手。”麦克斯很冷淡且严肃的说，让沃伦没有办法转移话题。

“哦...咳嗯...根据在现场的监控显示，迈克·约翰逊是在三天前的下午五点三十分左右被人绑架的，当时他刚从布莱克威尔学院离开准备开车回到自己的住所，上车后没有多久就被三个蒙面人从车上拽了下来，将他昏迷之后带上了一辆七人车便从此下落不明，那辆七人车事后在垃圾场被发现，但已经被销毁，没有留下任何证据，案发至今绑匪也没有提出赎金或其他要求才肯放人，案发之后四个人就这样凭空消失了。在阿卡迪亚，这样的绑架案子一般只有两种可能：要么就是被绑架的人得罪了黑帮所以被抓了回去教训一番，或者就是一些没有组织背景的小偷小贼借着黑帮的名义实施绑架勒索，而且因为这件案子的受害人身份比较特殊，所以有这个胆量的估计也只有普莱斯科特家族和弗兰克家族了。在案发之后我们已经第一时间找了普莱斯科特家族的人接触，他们表示自己从来就不知道这个人的存在，而且过去一年来他们也没有做过类似的绑架案件，所以目前只好先从弗兰克家族作为切入点看看能不能找到更多的线索。”沃伦非常清晰的解释了一遍案件的经过和初步结论，麦克斯对此也表示赞同，因为在前往这里的飞机途中她也已经研究过阿卡迪亚过去几年的绑架勒索案件，几乎都是千篇一律，这件案子和过往的也没有多大区别。

“和我想的差不多，绑匪很有可能就是利用鲍尔斯集团的名义浑水摸鱼达到混淆我们调查视线的目的，但是由于案发时间太长，基于绑匪有可能对受害人实行进一步的伤害，为了他的人身安全我们必须要亲自前往弗兰克的地盘上查一查，所以我决定今晚会前往酒吧街看看能不能找到些线索，到时希望你能给我一点指导和好的建议，没问题吧？”

他怎么可能会说有问题，除非自己的脑袋确实是抽筋了。

 

 

晚上十点，原木厂区酒吧街。

在以前，旧木厂曾是一个大型的酒吧，有时也会有一些当地有名的乐队举行演唱会，曾在这里赚了第一桶金的弗兰克在名声大噪后便买下这块地将它彻底的产业化变成如今的酒吧街。每天晚上这里都有各种豪车和飞摩来往穿梭，人们在这里抛掉所有的烦恼开始灯红酒绿的夜生活，而且这里有些酒吧还建有地下室以供各种各样人们意想不到的服务，但这些是VIP才有的待遇，一般人来到这里也不可能纯粹的喝酒聊天而是将这些环节添加各种的游戏，具体形式应有尽有，总之来到了这里没有人体会不了游戏人生是什么感觉。迷失有时就是一种最洒脱的姿态。

越是这种人多混杂的地方就越容易成为犯罪分子销赃和消遣的不二之选，已经在大城市生活了相当长时间的麦克斯也对这些了如指掌，只是来到了这种犯罪天堂就不能和纽约那些高级犯罪相提并论，今晚她不仅是单纯的调查高校学子的下落而且要好好的调查一下这条街的首领，那个传说中鲍尔斯家族二号人物“蓝胡子”的真面目。

下午和局长还有其他人打了个招呼后麦克斯就直接开车回到了凯特家里将自己的行李全部丢在了房间的床上，由于今晚要潜入黑帮的老巢所以自己不可能继续自己身上这身职业正装打扮，行李里的衣服被她像泼水一样往床里一丢然后随便百搭，最后决定穿上一件印有小鹿的T恤和红色格仔衫配上最经典的牛仔裤和匡威鞋——就是这么普通的穿着在沃伦眼里就变成了一个世界上最漂亮的时装模特坐在自己身边，身心都已经被她的颜值和身材所震撼和吸引住。

“听说这条酒吧街的负责人每天晚上都会亲自来巡场？”麦克斯问沃伦，眼睛一直在看蓬皮杜吧门外的那些飞车党，实际上她一直都心不在焉。

“哦，对没错，她的名字叫克洛伊·普莱斯，弗兰克家族的二把手，当初弗兰克还只是小毒贩的时候她就已经在替他办事，帮他赚了不少钱，后来有一次弗兰克和自家兄弟内讧火拼，是她出手相救才让弗兰克逃过一劫，出于回报和其他原因她成为了弗兰克的心腹，后来甚至把这条酒吧街交给她管理，如今弗兰克把自己的事业发展重心放到了加州那边长期不在阿卡迪亚，克洛伊·普莱斯就成为了实际上的首领。对了，她的绰号是‘蓝胡子’，据说是童年时期一个好朋友取的一个外号，还真的有点猎奇，”被麦克斯提问的沃伦瞬间有了精神不断的给她解释，把克洛伊的简单介绍了一遍，“话说回来，平时她都是这个钟数准时来到这边喝酒的，难道是今晚有些事情来不了？”

“不，”麦克斯斩钉截铁的回答，“她绝对会出现，而且很有可能今晚要把她抓回去，由我亲自将她拘捕。”

沃伦被她的口出狂言弄的有些不明所以和不能理解，作为贩毒起家的鲍尔斯家族可没少照顾阿卡迪亚的警察尤其是酒吧街这一区的分队，每个星期他们都会收到一笔数目不菲的“管理费”，当然也少不了其他相关部门。作为交换，对于酒吧街发生的一些事件他们也会及时地“合理解决”和选择性的“依法执法”，所以今晚仅凭沃伦小组的几个人想要在没有任何帮助和支援的情况下抓捕这位“蓝胡子”确非易事，因为这已经不仅仅是一般的突击行动，而是一场牵涉到很多利益关系的大风暴。

刚吃完海鲜大餐的几位组员也在沃伦的部署下早早来到几个指定地点做好蹲点工作，布洛克和扎克负责酒吧门口的观察和支援，艾莉和乔治则负责留意酒吧后门是否有动静和进行可疑人物的监视，确认所有人都准备完毕后，麦克斯和沃伦两位前线人员从车上下来朝酒吧门口一路前进。

今晚前来酒吧消遣的人和往常一样多，但他们不用跟在长长的人流后面排队等待进场——对于特殊人群会有相应的绿色通道——沃伦拿出几张绿花花的钞票塞给了把守门口的保镖，后者本能的让出路给两人进去，但里面的那一关就没那么容易了：弗兰克规定所有酒吧任何人一律不准带武器入场，连自己人也不允许，而且进场还得过安检，里面的安保人员除了常规的帮派分子还有不少“跳槽”过来的前警务人员，对于沃伦这样的角色只要讨好了这些人想要进去纯粹的娱乐喝酒也不是什么难事。

“喔喔喔，看看是谁来了，这不是阿卡迪亚的乖乖孩子沃伦警长吗？怎么了今晚妈妈不在家偷偷跑出来喝无酒精饮料吗？”一个黑人保镖走上前来挡在了安检门前并试图阻挠麦克斯两人进场，毕竟警察这种身份很难不被黑帮分子有所怀疑。

“嘿大块头这么久没见你还是这么幽默，”沃伦笑嘻嘻的走到他身边给他了塞了钱，“今晚来了位朋友带她过来开心一下，给点面子呗。”

保镖看了看手里的钱轻轻一笑；“老兄，这只能怪你那位朋友来的不是时候了。今晚‘蓝胡子’下了命令条子一概不准入场。对不起，日常黑帮之夜，你这一百块我也不客气啦，”说完挪了挪身子看了一眼麦克斯，“嗯，这么纯的女孩，可以啊书呆子，真的只是朋友这么简单？”

“哎你就别拿我说笑了老哥，她都有另一半了，”说完又四处看了一下，“都是些新面孔啊，你们老大今晚搞的这场派对也花了不少功夫喔。”

黑人好像察觉到了什么干脆不和沃伦兜圈子：“行，今天就宽容你一次，你这一百块就当作今晚我和你的宵夜，ok？至于你的朋友，她这种女孩跟你这种宅男也没什么共同话题就别打扰她好好玩耍放松心情了，他朝安检门后的人挥手示意，“给这妞进去，请她喝一杯，就说是我请客，”然后朝麦克斯摆了个笑脸，“今晚玩开心点女士，你这个呆瓜男朋友就让我带他出去喝喝咖啡好好聊一下啦，来！”说完便一手搭在沃伦肩上将他推了出去，被壮汉带走的沃伦只好无奈地给麦克斯打了打眼色。

看来今晚得自己独自深入虎穴了。麦克斯走过了安检门，没有发出警报声，守住入场门口的安保拉开了门帘让麦克斯进去。进入酒吧内部，震耳欲聋的音乐声差点没把女子的腿给震颤抖，整个舞池里全是在跟着节奏摇摆和狂舞的人，不时还有欢呼声和尖叫声，这种忘我到痴迷的狂欢真的一点都喜欢不起来，麦克斯也十分反感这种过于放纵的生活方式，不过自己也没有权力因为自己的经历而反对别人选择这种生活的自由和权利。从熙熙攘攘的人群中走到人来人往的吧台前——为了兑换保镖的承诺麦克斯在这里点了一杯酒——调酒师见她眼神略带一丝忧郁于是随口便问她的生日是多少，麦克斯告诉他是三月，似乎觉得答案有些出乎预料的调酒师便精心调制了一杯蓝色的鸡尾酒，麦克斯拿起了这杯海水蓝的酒微微喝了一口，刚入口时感到酸苦和清爽，实际上很久没有碰过酒精的她根本就没有心思品尝美酒，却又说不出原因的爱上了这种酒。

“女士，你已经喝了第三杯了，作为一个有职业道德的调酒师我必须劝你不要拿酒这种东西和自己过不去。”二十分钟后，调酒师再次来到麦克斯面前说。

“只是你的酒调的太好喝罢了，”已经感觉到脸热得通红的麦克斯笑了笑回答他，“说实话我也不知道为什么今天特别想喝酒。”

“再给你一个提示：千万不要在吧台这里东张西望，否则这里的巡场会把你当作警察，到时候麻烦就大了。”

麦克斯摆出一副强颜欢笑的表情：“我只是想找找我的朋友有没有在这里面而已，况且你看我这种人像是警察吗？”

调酒师继续保持微笑和她说：“那也不行，像你这种多数也是刚失恋的人最喜欢拿酒来把自己灌得大醉，虽然可以逃避现实但最后只会让自己变得更加困惑和无力，”说完把麦克斯的那个空杯子收走，“最后再送给你一条小提示：不要在酒吧这种地方找所谓的朋友，能来这里玩的人也没几个是善男信女，包括调酒师自己。”始终保持笑容的调酒师给了麦克斯两个不错的小提示后便离开了。

他说的也没错，光顾着喝酒自我忧愁都快把今晚要做的事情抛诸脑后了。通过将近半个小时的观察，这里的建筑结构没有什么独特之处，除了每个角落都有一个由人数不等的安保人员看守的出口以外并未看出有什么异常，而且这些出口通往哪里一时也查不清楚，也许是通往地下的通道也有可能是进入某些不为人知的秘密场所，为了尽快找到被绑架者麦克斯无论如何都要冒险一回。

麦克斯付了两杯酒的钱之后从吧台离开，直觉告诉自己在靠近后门的那个出口有可能会成为这个案件的突破口。现在已经快九点了，沃伦和安保口中的“蓝胡子”却迟迟没有出现，麦克斯觉得这有点不对劲，很可能是计划有变。

而如果自己的猜测没错的话，不仅是自己连沃伦还有其他组员很可能会陷入危险。

“麦克斯呼叫小鸟们，外面有什么情况？”麦克斯戴上蓝牙耳机呼叫组员报告酒吧外面的情况。

得到的回复全是一切正常。除了沃伦。

但麦克斯始终还是不相信事情会这么简单。

“你们谁知道酒吧里的那些出口具体通往哪里？”麦克斯需要进一步的调查，这几个出口成为了寻找约翰逊的关键。

“报告，以酒吧舞池为中心整个布局大致呈同心圆形状，西北方和东北方的出口通过后门；东西两方的出口分别通往不同的地下建筑，具体不详；西南方出口具体也不详，over。”回答麦克斯的是扎克。

“臭小子什么时候对里面这么熟悉了？去过里面多少回啦？”布洛克随即吐槽。

“少拿我扯话题，明明是你前几天带我去的这家酒吧还在这装蒜...”

就在组员们被风平浪静的环境弄的苦闷而开起玩笑调动气氛时，麦克斯留意到了西北方出口有人在不断搬着东西进来，看来自己的直觉没有错。

“注意注意，我这边有动静，有几个人在搬着一些麻袋包装的东西进入酒吧内部，有人看到他们具体在哪里卸货和其他可疑的地方吗？”

“报告，酒吧后门刚停了一辆货车，看上去像是在搬运土豆或者其他的食物进入酒吧，但是这货车司机看上去...好像是弗兰克的人？”

“这就有点不对劲了，什么时候这群卖糖的混蛋还负责送土豆去酒吧了？”

麦克斯认定了迈克就混在这些东西里面，“小鸟们注意，准备朝敌人巢穴发起进攻，等待我的命令。”麦克斯下达完准备命令后将蓝牙耳机收回裤袋里，从舞池里的人群中挤了出来，走到接近出口的地方观察了一下，最少有四个安保人员不动如山的守住门口，过了两分钟后他们依然是默默的守着这里。这样下去不是办法，必须要尽快找出保存那些东西的地方，想要硬闯过去除非把安保人员全部干掉——这是不可能的事情，所以她决定寻找其他可以无声无息潜入回形走廊的途径。

然而“奇迹”却在这个时候诞生了。

麦克斯看到安保人员碰了碰耳机，仿佛是收到了某种命令然后集体从出口处走了进去，起初这位警探还以为他们只是正常的换岗程序，然而过了整整三十秒那里再也没有人出现过，麦克斯的第一反应是：这是潜伏进去的最佳机会。

但也有可能是个圈套。

麦克斯没有顾虑太多，把所有人都抛在了身后决定冒险闯入里面。从西北方的出口处进入到走廊后，依然一个人都没有，她不想承认自己可能已经中了圈套，或者说还有更多坏消息和惊喜等着自己。

没想到这里的隔音效果出乎预料的好，听不到外面的音乐声让麦克斯更加没有安全感，她扶着右边的墙尽可能不被人发现的往走廊方向的尽头快速走过，尽头处有一个通往地下的楼梯使她停下了潜伏的步伐。

该继续走下去吗？

麦克斯有点犹豫，如果被黑帮的人抓住后果会怎样自己早就脑补了不少遍。

她似乎有点不太舒服。


	2. 生日与你

操，你这笨蛋酒量差就不要喝那种高度数的烈酒，还喝了整整三杯之多。

正当纠结着是否进入酒吧的地下区域时，酒精上头的迷幻感适时的扰乱了麦克斯的思绪并支配了她的举措。她已经控制不住摇晃的身体一手撑着头倚在了墙上，最后不得不晕的坐在了地上，那种感觉比发高烧还要难受一百倍，没有后悔这个决定的警探早已不知道自己停留在这个不能久留的地方多长时间，她只希望这个自掘坟墓的女子不要让脑补的画面变为现实，否则她可以继续往那条楼梯爬下去任由那些混混处理自己了。

几分钟后，楼梯里有几个穿着黑色衣服的人拖着一个被打得头青脸肿神志不清的男子走了出来，领头的人看到喝的烂醉的麦克斯后竟然有些不知所措：

“妈的！什么时候来了一个娘们在这里？保安都他妈死哪去了？”领头的说。

“他妈的管这些干什么，这婊砸都醉成这样了还能做什么，快点把这混蛋带走！胖子说了今晚可能会有警察来找这小子，要是这件事搞砸了我们死十次都不够！”拖着男子的人催促着。

就在他们选择忽视麦克斯继续拖着男子朝出口方向走去时，消防火警系统被触动，整个酒吧的消防喷头突然开始工作，但因为强猛的音乐声盖住了警铃的声音除了走廊的人根本就没有多少人知道这里有“火灾”，舞池里的人们都以为这只是正常的狂欢互动环节，任由被喷洒出的水淋湿，直到十秒钟后在西南方的出口发生了爆炸，所有人才明白这根本不是什么狂欢时间，惊慌失措的人们争相朝着各个出口拥挤推撞，现场一度十分混乱，爆炸声和跑出来的人们也让做好战斗准备的组员以及在酒吧对面的快餐店喝着咖啡的沃伦和安保首领都坐不住了。

走廊就像下着倾盆大雨一样把所有人都淋得湿透，“操！快把这混蛋带走！”绑架者加快了速度将他拖走并消失在走廊的出口处，已经昏睡状态的麦克斯被水喷洒后清醒了一些，看着头上的灭火喷头像瀑布倾泻般朝自己喷水她终于清醒了过来，从地上艰难地起立之后她也向着出口弯着腰缓慢前行，期间酒吧又发生了一次爆炸，这次的威力更大直接把墙炸开了一个口，也把本来就重心不稳的麦克斯震倒在地上。趴在全是水的地上的麦克斯被这次爆炸造成的冲击重新回到头晕目眩的负面状态，她再也没有力气站起来只能爬着逃离这里。

调查小组成员被逃出来的人们弄得没有了方向，弗兰克的人在第一次爆炸后马上包围了酒吧的正门，从不同地方赶来的增援在第二次爆炸发生之前也陆续赶到并疏散了人群，因此想进入现场救出麦克斯的行动也变成了不可能。而沃伦对于酒吧的事情一无所知，甚至还被安保首领武力威胁，短短几分钟的时间，旧木厂酒吧街整片区域陷入了有史以来最严重的一次灾难。

麦克斯感觉自己已经沦为行尸走肉，一直抚着温度和发低烧时差不多烫的额头跌跌撞撞的从酒吧后门走了出来。由于酒吧外围已经黑帮分子及时被封锁所以除了自己已经找不到第二个能够出现在这里的人，这给了麦克斯一个清醒和分析环境好好逃出这里的机会。她心里无数次的警告自己千万不能倒下，一个喝醉的人最想做的就是找个地方躺下大睡一觉，只要有能够躺下来的地方，足矣。基于自己深入敌后却因为不胜酒量而暴露行踪，犯了这种最低级的错误再加上自己在这个地方过夜，等同于把自己罪名成立的依据连同被告一并送给敌人，黑帮法院给自己下的终审判决自然不言而喻：要么坦白从严抗拒更严，或者就是更加痛快的一种：死刑。

你真的是个傻瓜，麦克斯。

 

你就不应该一次又一次的玩火自焚，现在这个结果是你自己应得的回报。

 

为什么就不能直接简单一点呢？你到底在担心或害怕些什么？

 

你不是一直都想成为你心中的那只迅猛野兽吗？

 

你从来都只会选择抗拒，可惜你永远阻止不了命运的脚步。

 

 

五分钟后。

克洛伊脱掉了外套，车速还在不断加快，这么多年过去了她还是喜欢开着这辆皮卡——这是五年前送给自己的第一份礼物——在阿卡迪亚无视一切的横行飞驰。在她的记忆里，只有那段日子才是她一生中活得最像自己、最接近于完美生活的辉煌岁月。相反现在，已经倒退的和当年一样，除了身份和现金有了客观的提升之外没有任何变化。

归根到底，她还是没有做到。

该看清现实了姑娘，你已经比这里的很多人都活的更加像一个人，毕竟你拿来对比的对象可是那些没有任何道德和准则去衡量自己和一切的渣滓，而你已经脱离那个群体很长时间了，是想被打回原形从头再来的意思吗？不可能的，这个港湾小城已经不允许再有纯洁的灵魂作为特立独行的存在，也没有人做得到。

那么她呢？

呵，还好意思说，今晚我所有麻烦的根源就是来自于这位超级女孩惹的祸。

从管理酒吧街至今将近七年的时间，这还是第一次有人敢在我的地盘上捣乱。在来“蓬皮杜吧”之前我已经下了命令注意那些不为钱服务的破警察，特别是那个叫沃伦·格雷厄姆的家伙，上个月抓了我几个人、截住了我的货和钱都还没时间找他好好算账，今晚还敢在太岁头上动土了。

不过一做事一人当，今晚酒吧的爆炸肯定不是阿卡迪亚警察一手策划的，给他们天大的胆子也不敢在弗兰克的地盘上乱来，这很有可能是迈克·约翰逊背后的人搞出来的，幸亏今晚及时把他从地下室里揪了出来，要不然被那些混蛋抓住把柄自己估计又得回州立监狱好好待上一段时间了。

有能耐挑衅弗兰克的，也就只有他们了。

这不是什么好消息，没有人会愿意在地狱里战斗，虽然这里的确是最好的战场。

“停车...”躺在后座的女子突然发话。

噢该死，我都快忘记了这回事了！

难得今晚的路上没什么车所以车速一直保持在60码以上，也特意关掉了车载音乐提醒自己有一个不知道什么原因醉得一塌糊涂的老朋友就睡自己的后座上，而且还全身都湿嗒嗒的。

估计当时她也在酒吧里。

醉成这个样子...可能明天要去找一下那些不怀好意的调酒师好好的问一下是哪位情场高手的杰作了。

麦克斯·考尔菲德，一个在童年时期就说好了这辈子都不会分开的好朋友，因为父母的原因而被迫离开了自己足足十五年的时间。

这还不算什么。

在这十五年、五千四百多天的时间长河里她居然连一个电话、一封信、一张明信片都没有寄过给自己，就像当年自己的父亲被一场大病夺走了生命一样，连一句话都没留给自己就走了。那时的自己从来就没有想过本来还无忧无虑的生活和这个本应充满期待和憧憬的世界一刹那就变得无比灰暗和寒冷，一度冰封了自己那颗变得不堪打击的心，等待着奇迹和某位勇者将此融化，带着自己重见天日并回到那个最初的地方重新开始。

所以，被调到阿卡迪亚警局的“猛人”，现在你又成为了那个披荆斩棘的勇士吗？

入职的第一天就在我的场子弄了这么一出好戏，整条酒吧街因为这次事件而变得紧张和警觉起来，下面的人还因为这件事差点和其他帮派打了起来，如果没有那个科学怪人出现的话，局面还会进一步恶化。

而现在，一切的罪魁祸首就睡在我的车上，我这个受害人还多了个帮凶的身份，接下来我是否患上斯德哥尔摩症末期？

你真的要好好感谢我，惹事鬼麦克斯。要不是我开着车赶到酒吧后面查看情况，估计你现在已经被我的手下抓进蓬皮杜吧附近的地下室里好好的拷问一番了。怎么了小女孩，现在惹麻烦比我还熟练了吗？还得我帮你擦屁股，你的回归还真的是给我留下了不可磨灭的印象啊。

“不好意思，麦克斯，我现在已经开的够慢了，坚持住很快就到我家了，你现在见怎么样？”

这不废话吗，酒吧那些调酒师最喜欢找她这种女孩下手，估计这次下的量还挺重的。

麦克斯突然捂住了嘴，克洛伊在后视镜看到事态不妙后马上停下了车，打开了左后门把她拉了出来，刚把她扶正了身体麦克斯随即弯下身子朝着马路一顿呕吐，差点没把车主吓得半死，“噢我的大小姐，你还真的难伺候啊，”她很不放心的松开了抓住醉者肩膀的手马上回到车上找到了纸巾，把它一手抓走马上回到麦克斯的身边，拍了拍后背帮她擦了嘴，刚才还有力气倾泻呕吐物的女子瞬间又软的像一条绳子，倚在了克洛伊的身上。

“克洛伊...你在哪...”半醉半醒的麦克斯嘴里嘟囔着。

这是她们相见之后麦克斯说的第一句话，也是两人时隔十五年之后再见到时她第一次喊了自己的名字。

有一种无法形容的感觉涌上了心头，此刻她除了抱紧了那个自己一直都在寻找和思念的人之外没有任何举措，今天之前她还一直在思考者如果这一幕真的到来之时，她会以怎样的姿态迎接这个事实，如今一切都没有了意义，只要她在，就算舍弃掉现有的一切也在所不惜。

她比一切都更显得重要。

看着这个除了稍微长高了一点外表和身材都没怎么变过的女人，克洛伊会心一笑。

呵。

过了十五年，你还是那个麦克斯·考尔菲德。

话说今天是什么日子，让这样一份大礼砸在了自己的头上。

哦，看来今天上帝终于算是做了一件好事，应该说是圣诞老人做了他的位子而且提前上班了。

总之先谢谢了，我会好好珍惜这份礼物的。

“克洛伊。”麦克斯又喊了一次她的名字，克洛伊笑着嗯了一声。

但这一次似乎有点意外的状况。

麦克斯的力量突然又恢复了，挣脱开了克洛伊的拥抱将她用力的推开，把来不及反应过来的克洛伊推倒在了后排座位上，幸亏车身够高没撞到后脑，看着眼前这个好像着了魔的女人开始脱掉了身上那件还有些湿的红色格仔衫还有T恤，还停留在刚才感受欣慰的克洛伊有点不太好的预感而本能的向后缩了一段距离，直至身体和右后门完全镶嵌。

“麦克斯...你...你在干什么？”虽然很久没见也醉得不像样子，但也不至于这样吧。

醉得不像样子？哦我亲爱的上天...

克洛伊发誓明天回到酒吧就把那些调酒师混蛋一个不留全都杀掉。

在判处他们死刑之前先问出他们在酒里下的是什么药。

已经半裸状态意识不清醒的麦克斯犹如猛兽般扑在克洛伊这头蓝发猎物的身上，她的双手爬过了她的腹部，右腿膝盖也碰到了敏感地带的死角，直到两人都四目相对而且触碰到了鼻尖，空气间充满了紧张和酒精的气息。

“克洛伊...我很想你...”已经无法清醒过来的麦克斯更像是说着梦话。

“我知道我知道，先冷静一点麦克斯，我帮你...”克洛伊还没说完就已经被麦克斯吻住了自己的双唇，这种情节、那种感觉她脑海里早已有过无数次的模拟，但都不如这一刻的真实来得刺激。

看来今天注定会很漫长。

 

 

十个小时后。

麦克斯醒来后发现自己在一间酒店的单人房里，头痛和全身的酸痛像病毒一样侵蚀掉她的力量，她这辈子都没有试过因为喝酒而弄成现在这个样子，看来这真的是个错误且愚蠢的决定，根本就是饮鸩止渴的自杀式行为。

等等，我什么时候来到这里的？

恐慌的女子查看了自己的身体，被人换了一套干净的衣服，昨晚的衣服放在了电视机柜旁边的一张椅子上而且已经被清洗干净，旁边的枕头也不像有人睡过，靠自己一侧的床头柜上有自己的手机和一杯常温的西瓜汁，蓝牙耳机...可能在现场已经弄丢了，警徽...

完了，不见了。

麦克斯忍住各种酸痛从床上爬了起来搜了一下昨晚穿过的衣服，没发现警徽。拿起手机按了几下锁键，已经没电了。干得漂亮警探，估计沃伦这个时候正在把整个阿卡迪亚翻个底朝天来找到自己，而且仔细一看，这个房间居然没有电话，可能是送自己来这里的人不让自己在这里留下太多痕迹的缘故所以拿走了吧，毕竟自己的身份已经暴露无遗，昨晚的事情会让这个出手救了自己的人惹上一些麻烦。

但你偷了我的警徽想要做些什么？

麦克斯没有时间想这些又要把自己的脑袋绞得发晕的问题，她收拾了一下东西，把那杯西瓜汁喝掉并清洗了杯子后就离开了房间，她必须要尽快回到警局报告昨晚的事情，走到一楼前台处退了房卡，麦克斯想问出昨晚带自己来这里的人的下落，但前台以不便透露为理由拒绝回答，基于证明自己警察身份的徽章被偷的尴尬前提她只好苦笑了一声就离开了酒店。

麦克斯坐上一辆出租车赶回警局，期间她一直在努力回忆着昨晚到底发生了什么事情，她只记得从后门走了出来后她碰上了一辆车，是车主把她带出酒吧街的，但因为她开得太快了让自己的晕眩更加严重，以至于后来的事情她都记不起来了。

虽然是这个人救了自己，但也是这个人偷走了自己的警徽。

他或她到底有什么企图？

带着新的难题麦克斯终于回到了警局，所有人看到失踪人员的回归都终于松了一口气，除了沃伦——从回到警局的那一刻它他就一直在局长办公室里接受桑德斯的严厉谴责。昨晚的行动简直就是胡来，没有任何确凿的证据就闯入黑帮组织的据点不仅跳过了很多必要的程序更加是违抗了命令的胡作非为，这可是一名执法者的大忌，是把问题扩大化的愚蠢行为。

沃伦把这些“罪名”通通包揽到自己身上，桑德斯却连沃伦说的一个字都不相信。好歹不同于之前那些只会假公济私的前任局长，他可是凭借自己的实力和心里一直坚守的原则而决心拿起这块烫手山芋的，之所以要沃伦做急先锋打头阵也正是看中了他对于追求正义的这种精神而执着的冲劲。

基于这个原因，他不可能会做出这么贸然冲动的事情。

“局长！这件事与沃伦无关！”得知沃伦正在为自己的错误而扛下所有过失责任的麦克斯冲进了办公室。

“不，就是我，我是调查小组组长，昨晚派麦克斯探员单独闯入蓬皮杜吧完全是我没有经过仔细司考而作出的错误决策，我已经说过我会承担所有责任。”

麦克斯不能让这个人为自己的行为埋单，“不，局长，是我说服了沃伦让他给我进去...”

“好了够了！”这种一唱一和的戏码已经看得够多了，“要我说你们两个都疯了才会有这么天才的想法，我一早就说过不能和鲍尔斯或者普莱斯科特家族有直接的冲突，现在倒好，你还弄得人家的酒吧炸了，幸好没人受伤，要是有无辜的平民因为你们的鲁莽行动而丧命，阿卡迪亚会变成什么样子你们有想过吗？！”他说的一点都没有错，黑帮之间的摩擦随时都能点燃星星之火，而警察居然差点就成为最后成全燎原之势的那一点火花，这样的后果没有人承担得起，无论是桑德斯还是任何人。

麦克斯低下了头，昨晚的事情全是因为她才搞砸的，她必须要得到自己应有的惩罚，“我愿意承担所有的处分，局长。”

“放心，你们俩活罪难逃，也没有人能为你们开罪，”桑德斯从椅子上起来走到了两人的身后，“沃伦警长，作为调查小组组长你不仅没有管好自己的组员而且还任由其造成公众不必要的恐慌和破坏他人私有财产，你将接受停职处分并且不准再调查这件案子，你的组长位置将由副警长布洛克接手，”看到沃伦不甘心的表情麦克斯更加内疚，“至于你，麦克斯警探，你不听指挥擅自行动，教唆上司违纪执法，而且我还收到匿名消息称你与黑帮分子交往密切，现在要将你作停职的处分，不再负责这件案子并且即时接受监察机构的相关调查。”听到对麦克斯的处分后沃伦显得更加很愤怒。

“不可能！麦克斯怎么可能和黑帮有联系，她昨天整个晚上都和我们一起行动，怎么会...”

“为什么不会？”桑德斯打断了沃伦替麦克斯做的辩解，“她从这个荒谬的行动失败后到进来这里之前的十几个小时内去了哪里、和什么人接触过，你能解释清楚吗？或者麦克斯警探你现在解释给我们听听？”局长的反问让沃伦瞬间哑口无言，而麦克斯也已经想不出反击的话语了，“这个警徽就是匿名信件里的唯一一件物品，相信麦克斯警探不会感觉陌生吧？或者你应该拿出自己的来证明我手上的这个不是你自己的？”

看着麦克斯的无言以对沃伦也放弃了无谓的狡辩，已经掌控了局面的桑德斯无奈的把警徽抛到桌上，“我说过，这里是阿卡迪亚，你要抓人可以，但仅仅靠冲动和猜测就想去把那些比狐狸还狡猾的黑帮绳之于法，这只能证明你比一个三岁小孩还要天真愚蠢幼稚！”桑德斯越说越气的回到座位上。

“昨晚我已经查到了迈克·约翰逊正被弗兰克集团的人带到酒吧的地下室里严刑殴打，”麦克斯很坚定的把昨晚的经过说了出来，“他们把他殴打了整整十分钟然后又把他拖走了，就在那时候酒吧发生了爆炸，难道这些是巧合吗？我和受害者就只有不到十公分的距离，而我当时差点就有可能被黑帮的人也抓走甚至杀死，难道我这也算是和黑帮有紧密来往了吗？！”沃伦看得出来，麦克斯的怒火就快要爆发出来了。

“看来你是想我就地解除你的职务啊，麦克斯警探，”局长发出了最后的警告，“别忘了你来这里之前已经做过多少次相同的事情，无论我是以什么身份和立场都必须要警告你：别再做引火烧身的事情了，在这里没有人会对一个警察仁慈的。”桑德斯已经把这场对话发展到不可挽回的地步了，他把目光聚焦在那个成为了呈堂证据的警徽，“这件事情到此为止。沃伦，带着你的组员从我的办公室里消失，你们都会被停职一个月，直到我另行通知为止。出去！”他一直都在看着十分愤怒和不甘的麦克斯，从她的眼睛里迸发着带杀气的神色，但自己却不能再有任何的东西施加在这个可怜的女孩身上。

也许当初让她调查这个案子就是个错误。

麦克斯头也不回的直接走出办公室离开了警局，沿途的所有组员看着她和沃伦相继离开的画面不禁倒吸了一口气。他们能够置身事外完全是麦克斯和沃伦替他们扛着，但谁能保证这只是一时的平安？在过去要是有警员敢这样直接挑战黑帮和警察局长的权威，别说解除职务，即便还能保住这份工作走到街上也随时会被黑帮的人穷追猛打直至生命走向万劫不复的尽头。之所以这样做无非就是给他们上最重要的一课：在这里根本不存在任何公平公正的制度和秩序，只有那些不法之人亲自制订的地下秩序才是在这个城市的唯一法则，他们已经沦为这套法则的辅助维持者的角色，谁敢违反游戏规则，下场可想而知。

走在一条陌生的街道上，失去了目标和很多东西的麦克斯已经没有了昨天那满怀斗志的信心和朝气，才来到阿卡迪亚不到一天的时间她成功的把自己的职业生涯又划花了一遍。

这是第几遍了？不记得了，反正从西雅图再到纽约然后到这里，从西部被扔到了东部再到如今打回原形，你到底还想承受多少次这样的挫折和失败？每次这样恶性循环的钻牛角尖都会让麦克斯更加憎恨这个世界，她不能忍受正义变成了一种枷锁束缚着自己而站在对立面的一方却成了永远的赢家，随着时间的推移自己也开始怀疑当初选的这条路到底是走的更远还是走向了死胡同。

当初父亲被杀的案子始终没能查出真相，而包括这件案子在内的很多事件也随着很多势力的介入而最终石沉大海。已经过去十年了自己还是不断的四处碰壁而且后知后觉的发现自己已经走回到了原点。

走进这个没有界限的迷宫里无法逃出的人难免会开始思考：到底所做的一切还有任何意义吗？

也许自己可以选择放下心里的这块巨石，就像他们所说，重新开始永远不存在太迟的说法；

还是应该拿着这块巨石作为垫脚石去攀越那堵困死自己的围墙，重新回到自己理想的世界？

 

你把自己搞得太狼狈了麦克斯·考尔菲德。

 

不知道走了多久，麦克斯终于感觉到了疲累打算在路边叫停一辆出租车回凯特家休息，结果刚走到人行道前被一辆黑色皮卡堵住了路口，车里的人放下了车窗，一个蓝色头发戴着墨镜的女子出现在麦克斯的眼前。

“已经不认得我了吗，疯狂的麦克斯？”看着麦克斯一脸茫然的表情，克洛伊笑着问她。

“克...克洛伊？”麦克斯终于想起了昨晚发生的事情，这辆皮卡正是自己在酒吧后门碰到的那辆。

是她救了我？但是为什么要那样做？

“话说我已经跟着你走了快三个小时你居然连这么大一辆车跟在你后面都察觉不到吗？”这一句无心的嘲讽让麦克斯的心情再次跌入谷底，“我知道我的帅气震惊到你，但你真的要我停在斑马线上不让人家过马路吗，麦克斯警探？”克洛伊再次催促她，已经被停职的麦克斯哪怕没有力气继续行走但依然存在戒心，在环视四周确定没有人跟着自己之后她绕了半圈坐上了副驾驶的位置，皮卡载上了客人之后便飞快的驶出这条街道。

此时的内心不知道是激动还是怨恨，麦克斯终于找到了这个十五年没见的老朋友，曾经发誓一辈子都不会离开的最爱的人。但是经过昨晚的事件，这种关系突然有了很微妙的变化，让她从纠结中拔了出来却陷入了另一个更加尴尬的局面。

“‘蓝胡子’克洛伊，弗兰克集团的二当家，酒吧街的老大，还是昨晚救了我一名的大英雄和我丢了工作的罪魁祸首，敢问我应该要怎么报答你？”坐在车上五分钟后，麦克斯终于开口说了第一句话，然而话里带着不少带毒的荆棘。

“没想到我的头衔你全都知道了，”克洛伊笑着说，“说实话，我也没想到十五年之后我再遇见你的地方居然就在我的场子里，还是一个喝的烂醉的你，而当时我的场子被人触发了火警系统并且发生了两次爆炸，全世界都在找出最有可疑的主谋，我冒着被自己人或者其他帮派追杀的风险救走了你，帮你找了地方避过了风头，所以应该由我来问你：你该怎样报答我呢，‘银剑’麦克斯？”克洛伊一直看着前方的路况没有看麦克斯，而且还加快了车速给自己不能分散注意力看她的理由。

她居然还记得当年各自给对方起的外号，看来你并没有把我忘得一干二净啊。

“哦我的天，克洛伊，我真的不敢相信我会被停职是因为你。”转瞬间就陷入被动的麦克斯双手捂脸叹了口气试图让自己变得委屈的样子让克洛伊很想放声大笑，但她还是克制住了。

“哦不好意思麦克斯，我也不敢相信你来到阿卡迪亚的第一天就来到我的地盘还想抓我回去问话，如果我没说错的话，你应该是为了那个该死的富二代的案子而找我的吧？”克洛伊模仿她的口吻说。

“那你不如直接告诉我，他是不是被你的人绑架走的，如果是，他现在人在哪？”麦克斯看着克洛伊，就像自己抓住了一根救命稻草，她也找不到放手的理由。

“你就不想知道他做过什么事吗？还是想拿我来作为你恢复警察身份的筹码？”克洛伊很喜欢这种局面，而且对方居然是自己心里一直都很重要的人，这样的身份让自己无论怎样处理都会是赢家，这就像卖彩票一样永远都不会是一桩亏本生意。

“我...我从来也没有想过我会是那样的状态见到你，而且是你让我变成现在这么不堪。”麦克斯有点后悔昨晚的决定，她也通过现在的神态表露了出来。

克洛伊也知道自己说的太过了，她喜欢把对手逼到穷途末路的那种感觉，但是这个人可不是自己的敌人，即便她的身份注定了要站在自己的对立面甚至昨晚的意外如果没有发生，她会以警察的身份抓自己回去问话，但她从来都相信，麦克斯是不会伤害自己的。

到现在，她也始终坚信这一点。

“对不起，麦克斯。那个人害的我进监狱，弗兰克也因为我被关进去而大发雷霆于是下令抓他回去好好教训一番，昨晚他被秘密送到蓬皮杜吧而且被狠狠地打了一顿，也算是出了口恶气，原本打算那天晚上把他揍完就放他走的，没想到爆炸让这件事变得更加复杂，我的人一时慌了手脚只好继续把他关了起来，弗兰克也已经和我说了，不能让这件事节外生枝，而当我接到通知说有个傻帽警长带了个女的进去酒吧，我就知道了你会查出他正被我关在那里。虽然你侥幸走了出来，但是你肯定会被我的人找到的，所以我只好亲自到后门把你接走，而且...”克洛伊解释了所有事情的来龙去脉，但最后这段话她哽在了咽喉不知道是否应该不吐不快，“...为了你的安全，我也必须要让你停职，否则你的警察身份一旦暴露，无论是我的人还是其他帮派都不会让你有好下场的，我希望你能理解我这样做，让你丢了工作绝对不是我的本意。”说着说着她也有些怨恨自己，为什么不幸的事情总是发生在自己或者身边的人头上，而为了不让悲剧愈演愈烈她只能接受两败俱伤的结局，这是让她毁灭这个世界的又一条理由，她真的受够了这种被命运扼住自己咽喉的扯淡宿命。

已经知道了所有事情的真相后麦克斯也想不出自己能说什么话来回答克洛伊了，她闭上了双眼右手撑着脑袋任由这位“海盗船长”带自己离开那块是非之地，远走高飞未尚不是一个好的出路，她现在最需要的就是时间还有一个能让自己释怀的人，是旁边这个人也不坏，起码她也查明了，这个始作俑者并非真的如自己想象的那样无恶不作，她也已经因为昨晚自己的贸然行动而付出了代价不是吗？

“能带我去你家吗？”麦克斯闭目养神的同时问克洛伊，“我想找个地方静一下，还以为纽约那种超载致死的节奏会让我疯狂，没想到阿卡迪亚才是正确答案。”

她当然还在责怪自己。

“当然没问题，我就是在回家的路上，你以为我会带你去哪里，傻瓜。”

“对啊，我真是一个傻的天真的笨蛋。”麦克斯不忘自嘲。

好了别说话了克洛伊·普莱斯，你除了一直火上浇油起不到任何安慰她的作用。

“欢迎回家，麦克斯。”克洛伊还是忍不住说出了这句话，她的心里还在为麦克斯回来的这个事实而激动着。

“谢谢，”麦克斯回答，“另外，生日快乐，原谅我没有什么礼物能送给你。”

不，你已经是我收过最贵重的礼物了。


	3. 福祸相依

二十分钟后，克洛伊的车驶进了自己的家。

虽然她在海边还有几栋别墅，但除了夏天的那几个月她基本不住在那边。

在她的心中，这里才是真正的家。

当初父亲的离去让屋子外面那只涂了一半的天蓝色的白色外墙再也没有涂完，为了不让母亲牵涉到黑帮的斗争而将她送到加拿大生活后这里就只剩下克洛伊一个人住，不过邻居们并没有对这位黑帮女老大敬而远之反而建立了很好的关系，因此这片区域在克洛伊的保护下一直都很太平，也没有混混敢闯进这块由她管治的“私人领土”胡作非为。

“没想到你能把这里打理的井井有条。”进屋后看到整洁干净的客厅麦克斯感到很惊讶，在她印象中克洛伊的房间的混乱程度不比自己的低。

“哼，还以为我是那个邋遢鬼吗”克洛伊走进屋后把门关上进入了厨房，“不过我的房间另当别论，我可没有那么多空闲时间打扫，”打开了放满食物的冰箱后克洛伊犯了难最后还是问：“今晚想吃什么，神探夏洛克”

“只是你做的都没问题，华生。”麦克斯坐在了沙发上回答她。

噢，这张沙发就像遇到了海难一样。看着地上那块永远都擦不掉的红酒酒迹她又想起了当初和克洛伊的那段少女时光。那个时候她经常来到这里陪这位关系十分要好的朋友玩耍，或坐在电视机前一起打游戏有时候也会坐在这张被她们脑补成海盗船的沙发上一起看电影，有一天克洛伊还趁威廉和乔伊斯外出的时候偷偷的和麦克斯喝了那瓶一直都没喝过的红酒，那时候的麦克斯十分反感任何和酒精有关的饮料，而克洛伊则表现出了与生俱来的叛逆和勇敢性格，结果当克洛伊的父母打开大门时她不小心把酒洒在了地毯上，这块污迹从此留在了这里。

也许吧，时间改变了很多事情，但也改变不了很多事情，举例什么的就免了。麦克斯打开了电视然后走进了厨房，看着克洛伊全神贯注的做着晚餐麦克斯很想为她拍一张照片。但很可惜，她的相机连同她那背了很多年的单肩包落在了凯特家里。

“如果你想给我拍张照片的话，可以上去我的房间找找那台古董，应该就在我的床头柜中间的抽屉里。”正在把番茄切开两半的克洛伊心有灵犀的说，麦克斯接到任务后二话不说地走上二楼进入了克洛伊的房间。

这里和当年没什么太大的变化，不过每一面墙上都贴了不少海报，也有克洛伊画的涂鸦，床头的位置写了“我睡不着”几个字，床头的右边正对着的那堵墙上依然是那个小时候两人一起记录身高的对比表已经被划掉 - 那是威廉帮她们画的正如她所说，这里就像被小偷闯入盗窃过一样的乱，地上有不少的衣服和杂志，在电脑桌和床头柜上的烟灰缸里全是大麻烟头让麦克斯很反感，但那台保养的很好的宝丽来果然出现在抽屉里，旁边还有几盒没拆开包装的相纸，麦克斯尝试了一下，还能成像，没想到克洛伊还能对这台古董机这么爱护。

想必原因也不必解释太多了。

拿着它走回到厨房，此时的克洛伊正在煎牛扒，没有像大厨一样穿上围裙的厨师显得十分熟练，麦克斯更加要抓住这个最好时机把这一瞬间凝聚并记录下来，从克洛伊做好牛扒到煮意粉，煮玉米忌廉汤，把所有菜送上餐桌并准备好红酒和酒杯，麦克斯拍完了整整一盒的相纸。

“别光是我一个人负责做饭啊懒鬼，快把那台老古董给我放下，帮我们做一份水果沙拉，等吃完了东西我们就能拿出来享用了。”克洛伊算是看清了麦克斯试图拿拍照作为偷懒的最佳借口，把餐桌上的东西摆好后打开冰箱把各种水果拿了出来放在砧板上命令这位警探完成黑帮头目下达的新任务。

不想反客为主的麦克斯只好服从命令。把砧板上的水果全部切成适口的大小，把洗净沥水后的生菜叶撕成小片状铺在盘底，将所有水果放入大碗里最后盖上保鲜膜放进冰箱冷冻。七点十五分，克洛伊叫的快餐外卖准时送到，把炸鸡和薯条倒在了一个盘子上，并点燃了放于桌子中央的蜡烛，一个即时制作的烛光晚餐就这样大功告成，接下来就是享用的时间了。

“干杯，庆祝我们两个重新相聚，”克洛伊举起了酒杯，心情已经恢复了许多的麦克斯也终于是带着一脸笑容的和克洛伊碰杯，“希望这一次我们再也不会分开了，这辈子永远都不会分开了。”说完把杯里的红酒一饮而尽。

而麦克斯经过昨晚的教训后对于酒这种东西再次存有了敬畏之心，毕竟从下午开始她又重新开始了对记忆的废墟中寻找当时失去的那一堆碎片，但它们终究是碎片，即便能全部找到也未必可以重新拼凑出完整的一幅景象。

“嘿，这里是我家，你喝醉了直接睡在这里就行，什么也不要担心，可况我又不是变态色魔，你怕我会把你吃掉吗？”作为其中一个当事人，克洛伊当然知道她在想什么。

她果然断片了，那晚她做了什么事情，只有克洛伊自己知道。

克洛伊也希望这辈子她都不会提。

麦克斯笑了笑，“也对，现在也只有这种东西能暂时让我忘掉一些不愉快的事情了。”麦克斯说完也把杯子里的红酒一饮而尽，酸而不涩的口感让她很能适应这种味道，虽然不太会品尝红酒但她还是十分喜欢这一杯酒能让她抹去一些不太想记得的事情。

喝了一杯红酒，两人都感到自己的食欲增了不少，麦克斯迫不及待的要尝尝克洛伊的厨艺，切开了一小块牛扒放进了口中，结果当然是没有让她失望。在晚餐的过程中她们聊起了豆蔻年华发生过的那些美好愉快的经历，一如现在的“蓝胡子船长”把已经改邪归正的“银剑大副”召唤了回来。谁也没有想到，对方没有一丝的犹豫和防备就主动把那些扯淡的事情和错综复杂的关系都搁置在光年以外的无际天边。

这个晚上麦克斯只想好好的和克洛伊度过这一天剩下的时间。

克洛伊也是。

两人吃完了晚餐后来到了后院坐在了草地上，今晚的月亮格外清澈，繁星点缀着黑中带着淡淡蓝色的天空，“今晚会有流星划过吗？”和麦克斯一同躺在草地上的克洛伊问，如果真的是上帝大发慈悲把她带回到自己身边，那她还能奢求全能的主再赐她一个不太浮夸的愿望吗？

“我不知道，克洛伊。”麦克斯双手护着后脑仰望星空，她知道克洛伊在想什么，一定又是一些希望自己再也不会和她分开之类的话，因为此刻她的心里也有着同样的期盼。

“相信我，总有一天我们都会离开这个鬼地方，去到另一个新的城市开始我们新的生活，我可以用生命向你发誓。”克洛伊转过身来，伸出右手抚摸着她的脸庞，指尖渐渐划到了那带着一丝柔滑的头发，她有些调皮的玩弄起来在手指上绕了几圈。

“克洛伊，我真的不想让你扫兴，你的确可以放弃你的那些事业远离这一切，但我不能。我不是纯粹的为了维护和伸张正义才选择当一名警察，而是因为我有必须要做的事情去完成。我爸的死一直都被人掩盖了真相，我不可能让他死的不明不白，为了他，也为了我自己，都必须要将它查的水落石出。”麦克斯抓住了她的手，与自己的手十指紧扣着举在了空中，看上去好像显示着两人的关系坚不可摧，但各自的身份立场的截然不同却更显得外强中干。

“其实，在你离开的这一段时间里我也有找人调查过你爸爸的案子，十年前的那场大火虽然已经证实是当地的黑帮所为，但实际上我的人查到这个黑帮的背后和多个有相当势力的人相互勾结在一起合作一些层面很高的项目，而且涉及的领域和金额都是我们不可想象的。”克洛伊说的话让麦克斯提起了精神。

“也就是说......”

“你爸爸有可能是卷入了一些利益纠纷，并且和那些幕后操纵着一切的人发生了严重的矛盾冲突，甚至有可能他抓住了一些把柄威胁到了他们，那些人为了保全自己而让黑帮把他杀害。”克洛伊直言不讳的把自己的猜测说了出来，而此时的麦克斯已经不可能再让自己的内心平静下来了。

从懂事以来麦克斯只知道他的爸爸是一家能源公司的员工，当初从阿卡迪亚搬到西雅图就是因为父亲这份工作的缘故。读上高中之后瑞恩晋升为股东并且成为了当地分公司的总工程师，艰苦奋斗的一线工人终于熬出头成为了管理层成员，这本来是一件值得家人骄傲的事情，然而之后麦克斯发现自己的父亲开始和公司的人争吵不断，或是为钱或是为了项目，有一次甚至还在电话里大骂对方直至不欢而散。关于这段记忆的所有细节她至今依然记忆犹新，因为她的父亲从来都不会用这种语气和口吻去痛斥可以让他恨之入骨的人，而且这种人在自己印象中屈指可数。

直到麦克斯考上了阿卡迪亚的布莱克威尔学院，收到录取通知书的那天她们还打算出国旅游，结果瑞恩接到公司通知有急事必须马上处理最终不得不作罢，直到麦克斯正式入学她也在为公司的一个进入瓶颈的项目而日夜赶工，当时的麦克斯理解之余也十分担心父亲的状态，更加担心这份工作带来的无穷压力会让他变得更加歇斯底里直到再也无法支撑下去。

 

悲剧，总是会在你意想不到的时候给你一个根本无法避免的惊喜。

 

刚刚回到故地的名牌学院上学的第一个周末，在宿舍度过了难忘的一晚的麦克斯就接到了来自西雅图警方通知的噩耗：她一生中最爱的人，她的父亲在自己的家里被人杀害，身中数十处枪伤和刀伤而死，那个住了五年的家也被人放火烧毁了，母亲因为去探望亲戚而躲过了一劫但也因为这场突如其来的灾难而大病一场，被这场意外吓得哭不出泪的女孩在当地警方的护送下回到了西雅图找到了被这场意外夺走了丈夫的母亲，然而无情的现实很快让两母女接下来的生活雪上加霜：父亲的公司不仅没有因为他的被杀而得到应得的尊重反而还抹杀了他之前做过的贡献，甚至还要控告他窃取公司机密和种种莫须有的罪名;纵火和枪杀父亲的凶手虽然事后被警方逮捕，但因为各种证据不足而无法让故意杀人罪成，三名嫌疑人得到了缓刑被当庭释放。

那段时间麦克斯的精神状态几乎到达了一个崩溃的临界点诞生于这个世界十八年以来，这是她第一次感觉到这个世界并非想象中的那么美好，值得自己去憧憬和奋斗。是她第一次感觉到自己有多么的脆弱和无力，只能默默接受这样的苦果却无处申诉;更加是第一次感受到孤独和无助的滋味有多么的苦辣而麻痹在那段时间里麦克斯一直都做着相同的梦：她变成了一只没有了方向和目标的野鹿被这片已经被污染殆尽的枯木树林里漫无目的全速奔跑，却在逃逸的同时被无数条饥饿觅食的蟒蛇选中定为心意的猎物。黑夜降临，皎洁的月光也开始黯然失色，被困于死角的疲弱小鹿最终被那条剧毒蟒蛇缠绕住了她的腿部，快而准的咬了下去，那种无名的恐惧感变成带有致命剧毒的液体逐渐从伤口扩散至全身，把自己的灵魂和精神从此被彻底的改变，任她继 耗尽全力盲跑，终有毒素发作而飞扑倒地的那一刻，蟒蛇沿着抽搐的身体爬到奄奄一息的鹿角处，看着那将死之物的眼睛和痛苦的表情而毫无怜悯的咬了下去。

每逢惊醒的那一刻，看着头顶那漆黑无际的天花板麦克斯都更加坚定了内心的回应：

 

她不能就选择此沉沦，更加不能让自己落得和父亲一样的结局。

 

复仇已经变成了她心里唯一的要务，为了那条在现里实恭候自己多时的毒蛇她必须要把自己蜕变得足够强大，哪怕自己的宿命是死路一条，她也要带着真相和一切逃出那片树林。

 

那条内心里一直都在侵蚀着自己身心的毒蛇，已经在蠢蠢欲动了。

 

“相信我，”麦克斯熄灭了内心的怒火，“这场战争即将要开始了，而我不会让自己再次沦为败寇的一方，我会让那些人接受我的审判，所有人。”

克洛伊不想承认自己被麦克斯的这句话而犯了糊涂。她当然知道这种被复仇主义支配着自己的感觉，那是比毒品还要可怕的东西，一旦走火入魔便是与死神签好了随时生效的契约，她会沿着那条不归路而掉进那个无尽的深渊，永远也无法逃脱。

她不可能看着她独自一个人去和那些魔鬼战斗，这也太瞧不起自己了。

“嘿，不要被这些仇恨蒙蔽了自己的双眼，”克洛伊翻了个身骑在了麦克斯的身上并且轻轻地拍了拍她的脸，她能看到那张已经有些浅红的脸透露出了一丝期待和愤怒“，无论你要打的这场仗有多么艰辛，我作为海盗船长一定不会让你做身先士卒的烈士榜样的，况且只要我们联手这个世界都会被我们征服的不是吗，我的大副？”她在试图把她拉回到现实。

而麦克斯也从那场噩梦的边缘里被她拉了回来。

克洛伊·普莱斯，她仿佛就像是那场梦境里的一只长着美丽蓝色翅膀的蝴蝶，在黑夜中闪耀着那独有的光芒给了她继续生存下去的希望，这头被囚禁在树林里孤立无助的野鹿第一次找到了可以被信任和依赖的朋友，而其实在自己的内心里已经早有了答案。

她爱上了她，既是命运使然更是命中注定。

麦克斯主动出击，双手轻轻夹住了克洛伊的脸颊吻住了她的双唇。

她的味道很好。

而现在的克洛伊也不能再让自己这样被动下去——更像是吸取了教训——她把麦克斯按在了草地上回应刚才的试探，两人相互纠缠着各自都不肯放松攻势，让这场游戏变得充满了力量和狂野，虽然心里清楚，这些事情恰到好处即可，然而内心的倔强又让对方不得不放弃了理性而选择了以攻为守的惯用战略。

占据上风的克洛伊此时正在转移目标，她轻咬了麦克斯的耳垂却没有入侵这块区域，这些不过是佯攻，决不能让她探清了自己的思路，否则自己会输得很不甘心，而且她必须承认：麦克斯有种很享受的意思。

“嘿...啊...”麦克斯略带沙哑的声音让克洛伊更加疯狂，“我想说...我们在这里...不怕被人发现吗？”

被人发现了又怎样？我可以让所有目击证人第二天通通聚集到这里用尽各种手段让他们牢记今晚发生过的事情，最好把它公告天下，这样的话你就别想永远都逃不出我的手掌心了。

克洛伊舔了一下她的脸然后说：“你说得对，亲爱的，我们应该换个地方，顺便再拿些酒。”她觉得自己已经取得这个阶段的胜果，在麦克斯的额头上留下一个隐形的烙印后从她的身上起来朝屋里走去，脚步稍微快了些许，心跳加速还在正常范围内，目前局势依然一片大好，中途休息会给自己足够的时间研究接下来的策略。

回到了厨房打开冰箱，那盘被保险膜盖住的水果沙拉安然无恙的放着，克洛伊拿出了几瓶啤酒之后她才发觉自己的口袋里有些什么东西在呼唤着她。别了吧，我可不是那些想女人想到发疯的人，麦克斯也不能被你用这种拙劣的手段去获取她的心，而且那种东西对身体和精神都会有很大的副作用，万一被她发现的话...

克洛伊摇了摇头，把那几颗类似药片的物品扔到了垃圾桶。相信自己的魅力克洛伊·普莱斯，她几乎从出生开始到十三岁为止都是和你一起度过的，没有任何人有能力有资格和你竞争，即便有我也会把他或她干掉。

现在，朝自己的房间前进，她已经在房间等着你了。

迈着不太沉重的步伐走上了二楼，房间的门没有关上，克洛伊双手拿着酒走进了自己的房间，看到麦克斯的那一瞬间她努力的抑制住自己的鼻血不会迸发出来——继上一次之后她以全裸的姿态躺在自己的床上，一手撑起那有些重的脑袋，喝过红酒而显得微红的脸不断散发出吸引对方与其进行更加详细的行动的信号，就像当年妖艳的埃及艳后侧身躺在宝座上坐等膜拜她的仆人。

克洛伊二话不说继续向前行走，把酒放在了床头柜上，闯入了本来就属于自己的领地与不善来者继续了刚才未完之事。她从麦克斯的背后抱住了她，不断的朝着颈部没有章法的乱吻下去，这种攻击手段好比吸血鬼找到了人类最容易被麻痹和失去理智的弱点，这种直接有效的手段轻易的把她刚刚恢复过来的清醒又全部抹掉。乘胜追击地抓住了她的腰按在了床上，麦克斯身上所有的敏感地带在自己的面前暴露无遗，两人之间的距离也在不断缩少。

“克洛伊...”又是这轻轻的叫唤，克洛伊看不出麦克斯此刻是已经完全沉沦在这场游戏之中还是依然保留着些许清醒，但是她知道这声带着柔情的呻吟让自己的身体再也无法克制住了，她能感觉到自己接下来也将会失去理智，邪恶的克洛伊将会被唤醒。

她居然有点大脑短路不知道怎么回应麦克斯，情急之下只能用自己的双唇把她的嘴巴暂时封上。我的天，她的唇就像那软糖一样，即便忍不住想咬一口也怪罪不到自己的身心已经失控。她的舌头像撬棍一般打开了那扇坏掉的门，舌尖划过了每一颗牙齿最终与麦克斯那一直潜伏着的舌头交缠在了一起，狡猾的敌人总是想趁机躲开，但终究躲不过自己那被强烈欲望支配住的先锋战士。

“嗯！”麦克斯忍不住疼痛闷叫了一声，克洛伊竟然敢咬住她那不停走动的舌头，但也就那一秒钟的时间都让她无法承受这样大胆且充满危险的挑衅行为，强忍着越来越重的头晕麦克斯决心开始了她的反击：她猛地撑起上半身将她翻倒在床上把攻防的角色换了过来，克洛伊想再次抓住她的腰却被麦克斯半途截住，两个人的手停留在空中但嘴和下半身都已经成为了交战地带。

“没想到你...还挺有经验的...这些年到底交过多少个男朋友了？”克洛伊差点被麦克斯弄的喘不过气，声线也变得柔软了，还以为麦克斯在这方面只是一个菜鸟没想到竟会如此的熟练，这可不是一个没有床上经验的人能够做到的，看来这十五年的时间鸿沟她得想办法快速弥补回来，否则她担心今晚都可能熬不过来。

“怎么抢了我的问题了哈？”麦克斯没有缓解攻势，只是趁着这段时间调整一下自己有些急促的呼吸，“我只交过几个女朋友，她们太没有经验了总是让我提不起兴趣，不像你，她们都没有你这样值得我去深入了解，只有你一个才能让我...有这么强烈的欲望...无论是你的人还是你的全部...”话音刚落她就开始往下进军，先是在颈部还以颜色，然后那如同毒藤女般带着魅惑毒素的双唇便来到了左边的胸部处，刚才的一吻已经让克洛伊感到了麻痹，仿佛脖子以下的身体除了私处都失去了知觉。麦克斯舔了几下找到了感觉，然后就像婴儿一样咬住了那个诱人的乳头。

克洛伊久违的找回了那种刺激感，呻吟声抑制不住哼了出来，这可是自己被攻陷的危险信号啊，“你还好吗，蓝胡子船长？”她的耳边传来了麦克斯的挑衅，克洛伊没有回应只是让她继续在自己已经被彻底占领的双峰上肆意蹂躏和攫取，“可别昏了过去，才刚刚开始呢。”麦克斯再次提醒自己将要进一步行动，但她的手已经在克洛伊的私处做好了进攻准备。

后者也已经知道自己的下面已经有些东西钻了进去并且很用力的在乱动，麦克斯的不断的加快速度，另一只手则继续玩弄着乳头，让克洛伊的麻痹感和被玩弄的快感都在不断加深，看着床头柜上的啤酒和紧闭双眼享用着自己的她，似乎昨天晚上发生了什么事情已经大致有了答案。

克洛伊开始后悔自己把那些药扔进垃圾桶里，她宁愿把它吃下去的人是自己也不甘心现在沦为被攻击的一方。

不知道过了多长时间，麦克斯把手伸了出来，上面沾满了液体——她伸出舌尖舔了舔——没错，这种味道她很喜欢。

“满意了吗...”已经输掉这个回合的克洛伊喘着气说，她觉得自己的力量都被眼前这个一脸邪恶的女子施了法术全部吸走了，身体被这个还算是十分了解的人抽空了一遍。

“嗯，很满意...毕竟我今晚的目标就是要弄脏你的床...”麦克斯骑在了她的身上摸着克洛伊有些硬的乳头以及她腿间的那被液体洒湿的床单，嘴上又露出了那久违的贪婪又邪恶的笑容。

“既然这样的话...就帮我个忙，把我的床弄坏了吧...”克洛伊瞬间恢复了状态，她要把下一个回合的主动权牢牢的抓在自己手里。

而麦克斯也似乎放弃了这一轮反抗的权利。

两人的呻吟声和叫床声或单独一人发出或不时的相互交替着，她们之间的游戏让本来宁静的夜晚多了一些乐趣，更让各自找回了在这个已经变质的世界生存下去的唯一理由。

其实两人的心里都很清楚。

今晚的主题很简单，只要四个字就能生动形象地概括出来：

各取所需。

 

 

第二天早上九点。

“嘿，已经早上九点了，你是想我抱着你去洗手间洗脸吗，神探麦克斯？”早早醒来的克洛伊没有纵容麦克斯的宿醉而吵醒了她，仿佛昨晚的事情被忘得一干二净。

“ '船长' 的命令我不敢不从啊！”麦克斯坐了起来伸了个懒腰，在克洛伊的贴身陪同下她假装不太情愿的走进了洗手间磨磨蹭蹭的一起洗脸，而且由于没有备用牙刷麦克斯甚至破天荒的用了克洛伊的。

洗完脸后她们迅速清理了昨晚杀得难分难解的前线战场，麦克斯帮克洛伊的房间做了一次大扫除，把这里的垃圾和没用的东西通通包在了床单里，麦克斯还形容自己是“来她家偷东西的假圣诞老人”。

忙了半个小时清理完房间的垃圾和杂物后，等待麦克斯的是克洛伊做的早餐：。培根煎蛋相同食材制作的三明治加上一杯咖啡不得不说最近这段时间都没有早起习惯的警探已经很久没有吃过一次像样的早餐了，看着桌上还算丰盛的早餐她带着一脸笑容的从克洛伊背后亲了一个早安吻，“补上刚才没说的一句问候“。

吃早餐时两人达成了协议：克洛伊会亲手结束约翰逊的这件事情，让自己的手下把他送回到家里;而麦克斯则会带着这个消息回到警局报告给桑德斯局长，争取沃伦的停职处分能够撤销，至于自己，这一个月就算是给自己放一个假吧。

不过沃伦绝对会帮自己求情的，随他吧。

享用完早餐麦克斯要回凯特家先休息一下 - 这位因为自己的停职和“失踪”而担心的要死的医生从昨天下午开始到晚上七点之前累计打给了麦克斯不少于五十次 - 而麦克斯的手机从酒吧爆炸事件之后就一直处于关机状态，可把她给急死了但是她没有车，于是克洛伊只好把自己停在车库里的那辆几乎没开过的蓝色宝马M6跑车送给了她。

“额......你还有别的低调一点的车吗？”只是一个普通人的麦克斯被这辆车吓得快站不稳了，估计阿卡迪亚警局很快就会对自己进行新的个人收入调查了。

“嗯......要不把我的兰博基尼送给你好了？”

麦克斯二话不说就把克洛伊手上的车钥匙拿走了坐上驾驶位发动引擎后克洛伊站在了车门外问：“等你处理好了这一切打给我？”

“这么快就想念我了吗？”麦克斯在挑逗她。

“我怕你会想念我罢了。”克洛伊捏了一下麦克斯的脸，也不看看挑逗的对象是谁。

麦克斯很嫌弃的把她的手挪开，“等我有空就会找你了。”她突然站了起来亲了克洛伊的嘴，很轻的点了一下，随后跑车便驶出了克洛伊的家朝着另一个方向快速驶去。

她还是和当年一样，还是那么可爱。

 

回到凯特家，麦克斯终于可以帮她的手机充电，打开手机发现全是未接来电：沃伦56个位居榜首，凯特43个屈居第二，另外还有很多沃伦发给自己的信息，从酒吧失踪的那一刻开始直到刚才三分钟前一共发了多达74条，他的最后一条信息上写着：我不管你是谁，我愿意拿我的性命和一切去交换你手上的那个人，所以你他妈最好快点回复我！我的耐心已经到了极限！

饶了我吧！

在决定纵身一跃之前，麦克斯简短的回复了沃伦：绑匪已被击毙:);

之后给凯特也回了一条：手机没电了:(已到家，不要担心，在手术台上任你千刀万剐的约定依然有效。

随后，她正面向床整个人倾倒在了那张还没有正式睡过的床上。

 

 

五个小时后。

下午三点十五分的手机闹钟准时响起，把被子踢掉在地上的麦克斯很不情愿的把它关掉。

麦克斯向上抬了一下手机让它自动唤醒，沃伦又给自己打了二十多通电话外加三十多条信息。这个人从来都不会休息的吗？麦克斯忍着不把沃伦的号码拉黑随便选了一条信息向右滑动解开了锁，随手滚到沃伦在中午写给自己的信息：

 

**12:29嘿麦克斯！刚刚收到消息，迈克·约翰逊被绑匪送回到自己家里了！布洛克他们已经赶往现场进行相关工作。而我的任务比他们更加艰巨，我要去找局长申请撤销我们俩的停职处分。静静的等待我的另一个好消息！**

**13:10我的天。将近四十分钟的谈判工作，桑德斯局长始终不准撤销你的停职处分。相信我，我还在努力争取！我会为你战斗到底的！等我消息！^ _ ^**

**14:03嘿麦克斯，好消息！桑德斯局长终于决定撤销了你的停职处分！我说过我一定能帮你办到的！**

**14:05我决定今晚再次请大伙们去吃海鲜大餐！你一定要来！快点回复我！**

**14:10麦克斯，你不会是在睡觉吧？⊙︿⊙**

**14:30该醒醒了警探女士，快点为你复职的喜讯而兴奋起来！**   

.......

 

真是个傻瓜。麦克斯不想在手机上回复他但也没有打电话给他的想法，于是打算把这些信息记录全部都删掉。然而当她随手把信息列表拉到最下面并长按信息选择全部删除的时候她留意到了最后几条信息的内容有些不对劲，当她仔细阅读完之后差点被自己肉眼看到的文字而再次变得歇斯底里：

 

**14:59麦克斯！迈克·约翰逊出事了！我现在必须要赶往现场调查，快点回个信息或者赶来这边，等你。**

**15:00该死！麦克斯你到底在哪里，快点回复我或者打给我。**

**15:03天啊怎么女孩都这么不喜欢看看手机的吗？我已经在路上了，但愿那个小子没出什么意外。还有你。所以快点回我。**

**15:05我感觉我有必要赶去布莱克威尔找一下凯特并且问出她家的地址是哪里了，因为我必须要现在就找到你。否则还是那四个字：赶紧回复！:-(**

**15:11该死该死该死！约翰逊的家里一片狼藉，麦克斯我需要你的支援！**

**15:12出大事了。迈克·约翰逊死了，被人枪杀致死。我已经呼叫支援赶往这里封锁现场进一步取证。桑德斯局长也下了命令要你四点之前回到警局并且交待清楚一些事情，否则我们俩又会有麻烦。如果你依然不回复我的话，估计我有理由怀疑凯特是这起事件的帮凶了。我需要你的回复，麦克斯。现在，立刻。**

 

麦克斯不得不点击文字输入栏回复沃伦：

 

**在路上了，另外凯特今晚可能要对我不利。**


	4. 不宣而战

他妈的。

克洛伊都不知道自己能把气撒在谁的身上了。

被打的疑似患上了自闭症的迈克·约翰逊在今天早上被酒吧街的人押上了一辆黑色货车，由克洛伊亲自负责他的押送 - 开着皮卡全程跟在货车后面防止他遭遇不测。早上十一点整，约翰逊被人抬着送回到自己的家里，他的父母都是自顾不暇的大忙人，即便自己的儿子被绑架也要为自己的生涯着想，加上这里的情况和其他地方相比更为独特他们也不能指望当地警方能够有所作为，于是在他的家周围都没有任何埋伏之类的行动，这给了克洛伊不知不觉的把他扔回到家的完美条件。

“让你个混蛋跟我斗！”临走之前克洛伊还是很不服气的踢了他一脚，这也是他生前受到的最后一次人为伤害。

确认约翰逊已经安全之后克洛伊和手下们才离开了这里，当时是上午十一点三十分。为了不让这个故事的衔接出现一些细节上的问题她决定等到一个小时后才用的一次性手机报警散出约翰逊被送回到家的消息。五分钟后阿卡迪亚警察准时来到约翰逊家发现了他，之后克洛伊就再也没有管这件事了。

让那些警察去收拾残局吧。

回到家里给自己做了份简简单单的午饭，吃完躺在沙发上看了一部科幻动作电影。在最低潮部分看到睡着的黑帮女头目在下午三点半时被一通电话吵醒了。

他死了。

被人打了五枪，其中一枪爆头，三枪打中胸口。

这已经远远超出了她能控制的范围了。

虽然迈克·约翰逊和其他布莱克威尔的富二代学生没什么区别，但这只是表面上的说辞。校园霸凌事件的制造者，娱乐场所的老熟客，阿卡迪亚最有优越感的富人区成员，这些被贴上极端叛逆的标签对象对于克洛伊来说就是既爱又恨的可怜虫 - 没有他们的光顾帮派就没有了巨大的利润来源;有他们的关照又会惹上一些本来就与自己无关的麻烦事，而且有些时候还不得不出面调停，可想而知鲍尔斯集团在阿卡迪亚面临着不少的难题，除了尾大不掉这个老问题外还不断被各种外界因素所困扰。

这个迈克·约翰逊就是新鲜出炉的典型案例：一周前的晚上他在自己的场子嗑药嗨过头而闹事打伤了几个人，本来只要大事化小就能解决的问题却被这位有权有势的太子哥火上浇油继续不停地打人，居然还拿酒瓶砸伤了自己。

“你们自己看着办，医院方面我来安排！”克洛伊一声令下，酒吧的安保开始了他们的工作，那天晚上又变成了黑帮之夜，酒吧街因为约翰逊的缘故被迫得罪了一些有头有脸的大人物，事后克洛伊也暗中查了一下这个不知好歹的家伙是什么来头，想不到他的父母居然是自己最讨厌的那个领域的巨鳄，这就意味着接下来她要被其他单位的人安排了。

这也是克洛伊在打伤约翰逊的第二天就被俄勒冈州警以“恶意伤人”等多项罪名亲自出动将她抓进州立监狱的原因。她本想给这个富二代一个下马威，没想到他的父母双倍奉还给自己。

这就是为什么约翰逊和其他太子哥不一样的地方。

该死的有钱人，该死的政客。

这是克洛伊第一次意识自己卷入了一场恐怖的阴谋当中。在酒吧爆炸事件发生后克洛伊的手下联同阿卡迪亚警局一起对现场进行了调查，双方查出来的结果一模一样：有人在酒吧里藏了炸弹而且细思极恐的是，警察在蓬皮杜吧里共同找到了七枚没被引爆的炸弹，其中有三枚被安放在自己常去的VIP房里。而且这种炸弹虽然体积小但威力巨大，一旦三枚炸弹同时引爆别说自己会被炸得粉身碎骨，整个酒吧都会被夷为平地。因为得知麦克斯要前往酒吧“拜访”自己所以没有过去而是选择安排了一场精心设计的“请君入瓮”，没想到最后却是她救了自己一命。

果然是我的麦克斯·考尔菲德。

看来自己是因为迈克·约翰逊这个混蛋而摊上大事了。

而她的心里也已经有了定论：这一切肯定都是那个废物死变态搞出来的！

 

 

二十分钟后，约翰逊家。

麦克斯乘出租车赶到了这里。一脸愁绪的沃伦站在别墅外围抽着烟，里面已经有不少警察正在进行搜集可疑物品，当他看到麦克斯下车之后立马把烟头扔在地上踩灭跑了过去。

“哦麦克斯，你来了真好。”他发自内心的说。

“不好意思让你担心了这么久，”麦克斯把之前手机里想表达的话说了出来：“到底发生了什么事？”

“在你失联的这段时间里可发生了不少事情，”沃伦朝屋子走去，麦克斯随后跟上，“迈克·约翰逊在中午十二点左右被人用一次性手机报警说他被送回家了，布洛克他们接到消息后马上赶了过来，当时约翰逊还是有些神志不清但拒绝去医院检查，他也没有透露任何内容，我们也只好让他留在家里并且私下在附近的地方检查了一下，没有什么可疑就走了。本来都已经宣布结案了，谁知三点多的时候这里的人报警说听到了枪声，结果我们赶来之后就看到了他的尸体.. 。妈的......”沃伦越说越没精神，毕竟他也被这个人折腾了太久了。

“能确定是黑帮做的吗？你觉得是哪个帮派？”麦克斯问。

“他这种富二代比黑帮还要蛮横，连警察都敢惹，他在外面有哪些仇人我也一时说不清楚，真要我说可不好判断。之前他被绑架可以一口咬定是黑帮干的，是因为至只有那些不把警察放眼里的黑帮才有这个胆量，但要说杀了他，说是黑帮所为就有些为时过早，毕竟，还是那句老话，这里是阿卡迪亚“。

“什么意思？”

沃伦有些不耐烦地继续解释：“你应该知道他的父母是做什么的吧”

麦克斯很不在意的回答，“都是执政党的高层成员嘛。他的妈妈是俄勒冈州一个政治委员会的主席，他爸爸曾经是一个企业的总裁后来也从政了，现在还是全国讨论的焦点人物，难道你想说他的被杀和他的父母有关系？”

沃伦没有急着回答麦克斯，走进客厅后两人进入了书房，在书桌前沃伦戴上手套拿起了在桌上的一封信举到麦克斯的面前，“你先看完再告诉我你的看法？”

麦克斯只好快速浏览信里写的内容：

 

**亲爱的迈克尔，我们距离那一天又近了一步了。华盛顿已经在向我们招手，相信我们一定会到达那个顶峰，约翰逊家族终将书写世界历史，留下最浓厚的一笔！**

**你要小心那些人，我不能也不准你被陷入危险的处境中，特别是那个贪得无厌的家伙和他的父亲，千万不要答应他们任何要求，真有事情我会亲自出面处理的，在这里任何人都不要相信，包括那个女人。**

**再一次强调，在阿卡迪亚一定要小心，要不然我就要考虑把你送回到马萨诸塞了把你送到这里不外乎就是要你明白一个道理：一个自甘堕落的人要是与恶魔同流合污，等待你的命运只有沦为他们的奴隶走狗。**

**你是我的儿子，但我不能再看着你变成恶棍和撒旦的信徒。所以快点把你的那些恶习戒掉，否则在我前进的路上一定会被你这块绊脚石而变得危机四伏，我相信你和我都不想落得如此不堪的结局。**

**——本杰明·约翰逊**

 

这是约翰逊的父亲写给自己的。

“说说你的看法，麦克斯警探？”

“所以凶手是杀了美国总统候选人的儿子？”麦克斯似乎也明白到这次的严重性。

“要不然桑德斯局长现在也不会因为上面的人弄得焦头烂额了。他要你尽快回去解释一下关于约翰逊从被绑架到被送回家的这件事情。而且据我所知，美国联邦调查局的人很快就会接手这件案子，所以我们......”

“总算是见到你了，”沃伦还没说完，一个扎着马尾穿着西装的女子走了进来看着沃伦和麦克斯，“怎么了，看到我就想见了鬼一样。啊，这位想必就是沃伦每天都会提到的麦克斯·考尔菲德警探吧，难怪这几天沃伦这么担心这件案子，原来局里来了新的颜值担当“。她以一种带着不满的语气说，同时也带着一丝轻蔑的眼光看着麦克斯。

“咳咳...布鲁克，你确定要在案发现场和我争执一些与正事无关的话题吗？”沃伦有点慌张，但在言语上没有表现出来，“你也在这里观察了这么久，应该能告诉我一些有价值的线索了吧？”

布鲁克冷笑一声推了推眼镜然后拿出了一个装着几个注射器的证物袋抛给了沃伦：“现场没有什么可疑的，这几个注射器可能也没有多大价值，但是经过仔细观察发现上面有几枚指纹，初步对比发现并不都是受害人的，等一下回去后再做进一步调查，”说完以后她向麦克斯伸出了右手，“忘了自我介绍，我是阿卡迪亚警局CSI部门的布鲁克·斯科特“。

她的脸上没有一丝微笑。

“沃伦也经常跟我提起你，布鲁克探员，以后请多多指教。”麦克斯握住了她的手在空中晃了几下，然后两人的距离瞬间拉近到几乎为零，她的嘴已经能碰到布鲁克的耳垂：

“放心，我和你只会是同事和好朋友的关系，也当然可以不止这些关系，相信我好吗？”她换了一种柔细但带着干劲的声线以便自己洗清嫌疑。

同时也在酝酿着另一场犯罪。

布鲁克将信将疑，但这已经是动摇的最佳证明。麦克斯自辩完毕后退了几步回到原位，松开了握着的手，两个人终于算是友善的对视着对方，布鲁克诡异的一笑让沃伦开始担心这个女人又想搞些什么破坏他和麦克斯之间关系的离间计。

“额......组长？”乔治从书房外走了进来，“在后院的草地上找到了一些血迹，但奇怪的是那里没有人践踏过的痕迹，而且也问过周围的邻居，没有看到有人在那边出现过“。

真见鬼了。

沃伦等人只好来到了后院对草地上的血迹进行研究。沾在草上的血呈黑褐色，这表示有人在案发之前于此受过伤害而来不及止血而滴在这片草地上的。麦克斯仔细观察了一遍，她发现有一小片草地显得特别的绿且泥土比较松动，在成为了凶杀案的犯罪现场这能说明的东西多的不能再描述了。

带着疑点沃伦只能戴着手套对这块有点奇怪的草地一点一点的将它挖开，乔治和扎克随后也加入到破坏绿化的工作中，还不得不承认用手挖草地是个相当累人的工作，才不到两分钟他们就已经精疲力竭，甚至还开始怀疑麦克斯这个决定到底是否恶作剧。

“嘿，”几乎掘地三尺后乔治好像真的从这里挖到了什么东西，“好像是个袋子之类的东西......”

沃伦移了几步认真看了看，他突然不希望自己的直觉变得这么准确。

“快！”

三人朝着被挖出东西的那处继续掏出泥土，直到被埋在土里的秘密重见天日后他们再次对这里发生的一切刮目相看。

这是一个裹尸袋。

“What the fuck ......”干了这么多年，沃伦还是第一次碰上这么扑朔迷离的案子。

正当所有人还在为这个新发现的谜点而头疼之时，站在草地一处角落的布鲁克好像听到了一些不好的声音。

“沃伦，”她说，“我好像......听到了枪声......在西北方向......”她刚说完，西北方向的天空上出现浓浓的黑雾。

麦克斯看着远处向天空弥漫的黑雾显得有些焦虑。

那里是酒吧街的区域。

还没来得及担心克洛伊的安危，一个炸弹在约翰逊家隔壁的后院被引爆。爆炸的冲击波把后院所有人都震倒在地，沃伦从地上爬起来后马上俯下身子朝布鲁克快速移动，“没事吧？”

倒地的女子扶着脑袋神情痛苦的半跪在草地上，“你觉得我像是没事的样子吗？！”

麦克斯搀扶着背后的栅栏艰难的站了起来，同样的扶着自己脑袋观察四周，她想找到那个制造爆炸的主谋和可能是约翰逊和躺在裹尸袋里的死者的第一嫌疑人，但她根本就没有看到有人躲在周围的某个地方暗中观察着她们。

“快点离开这里！”沃伦命令所有人撤离，他扶着布鲁克走了几步，见她已经有些不清醒无法正常走动随即把她抱了起来率先离开了后院，乔治和扎克以及两名警员也先后走回到屋子里离开了现场，麦克斯看了眼还在泥土里的裹尸袋显得很不放心，凶徒很可能会把这具无名尸体销毁灭迹，但是这个地方已经不能再逗留，否则下一枚炸弹可能就在自己脚下被引爆。

果然在她踏入屋子的那一瞬间，一颗7.62毫米口径的子弹打中了身旁的落地玻璃门，打碎的玻璃碎粒发出叮铃的声音掉在地上，麦克斯迅捷的躲在墙后躲避下一次狙击，其他人听到枪声和玻璃打碎的声音后加快了撤离别墅的步伐，留在客厅垫后的布洛克眼见麦克斯陷入危险从地上扔了一把装上瞄准镜的M4卡宾枪给麦克斯，拿到了武器的女警探马上燃起了斗志，朝窗门外一阵扫射，但是这一次敌人停止了攻击，她打算出其不意攻其不备的战术宣告失败，大概过了十秒不到的时间后院又发生了炸弹爆炸，这一次炸的地方是草地的正中央。

“麦克斯，快走！”躲在麦克斯十点钟方向的布洛克始终无法观察到敌人的踪迹，但这一次的爆炸让他担心下一个目标就是藏在屋里某个角落，于是他必须要带麦克斯离开房子。已经恋战但无从反击的麦克斯也无可奈何只好撤退，离开成为摧毁目标的约翰逊家后，果然还有第三次爆炸，这次依然是后院，但爆炸的地方她和布洛克都看的清清楚楚。

那具尸体至少有九成几率被炸的不成样子了。

所有人撤离出约翰逊别墅后再也没有听到任何枪声也没有再发生爆炸，这场战斗也就这样结束了。紧急支援部队随后到达，惊魂未定的沃伦被这次炸弹袭击气得拿身后的警车发泄，把右边的前后车窗全都打碎了，之后他陪同布鲁克上了救护车前往医院。麦克斯则依然担心克洛伊此时的安危——仍在酒吧街上空的浓浓黑烟让她始终无法放下心来，除了实际行动没有其他办法能证明克洛伊现在的情况了——她拨了几次克洛伊的号码都没有打通，直到五分钟后从手机里听到了她的声音才算松了一口气：

“麦克斯？哦谢天谢地你没事真的太好了。你现在是在约翰逊的家里调查吗？我在这边听到了几次爆炸声。”

“我在这边也看到了酒吧街那边有动静，有人还听到了枪声，你那边到底怎么了？”

“普莱斯科特家族的人发疯了，他们认为是我的人杀了迈克·约翰逊，刚才早些时候我才收到消息说他死了，结果没过多久那个王八蛋就命令他的手下全城追杀我，我现在正在前往他们的老巢，我要当面找老头子解释清楚。”克洛伊在电话里解释。

“哪个王八蛋？老头子又是谁？”麦克斯有些不解。

估计克洛伊说的是普莱斯科特父子。普莱斯科特家族的首领名叫肖恩，掌管家族已经四十余年，是阿卡迪亚黑帮世界的缔造者和说一不二的教父级人物。他有一子一女，其中儿子名为内森，一个性格脾气十分火爆的花花公子，也极有可能就是克洛伊现在被追杀的始作俑者。

“克洛伊，你肯定肖恩·普莱斯科特会愿意见你吗？你正被他儿子派出的人追杀，也许这就是他的主意，而你这是在自投罗网...”

“不，这绝对不是肖恩的决定，是他那乖儿子内森的主意。肖恩从来都不会贸然对任何一个帮派痛下杀手，而且他和他那疯狗儿子完全就是两个截然不同的人，否则阿卡迪亚早就乱套了。现在我已经没有其他办法了，如果不尽快解决这件事情酒吧街的人都会成为约翰逊的殉葬品。我是他们的老大，除非我死了，否则我绝对不允许发生这种事情。”

“克洛伊...”麦克斯始终不肯放心，她的声音已经证明了这一点。

“嘿，放心，我好歹都在道上混了这么多年了我就不信一个变态能把我怎样，我已经快到了普莱斯科特庄园了，等我处理完这些事情之后就会找你。等我消息，爱你，麦克斯。”说完更像在宣誓主权的最后一句话后克洛伊便挂了电话。

放下了手机，看着眼前这片一片狼藉的景象，麦克斯有种说不出口的感觉。

 

她担心的不仅是克洛伊，还有自己身处的这个地方。

 

这个新兴的罪恶之城很可能将陷入一场前所未有的战争之中，无人能置身事外。

 

 

另一边，酒吧街的其中一间酒吧。

“操你妈，去死吧！”

一个被打的头破血流的男人喊出了他生命中最后一句最想说的话说给自己最恨的人，而被咒骂的人只是默默的拿出纯银火机点燃了叼在嘴里的雪茄，在他合上火机的那清脆的“嚓”声发出之后，旁边的所有人同时扣动了扳机，将趴在地上无力反抗的人打成了筛子。

“果然是什么样的人就养什么样的狗，克洛伊·普莱斯开了这么大一个狗场也真的很不容易啊，就让她关门大吉放松一下吧。”穿着高档西装的金发背头男子起身走出了酒吧，外面仿佛变成了水晶之夜的柏林街头，到处都是穿着西装的人在打砸店铺，很多在街上四处逃亡的人被他们当作弗兰克集团成员而疯狂殴打，被打伤或中枪的人躺在地上痛苦的嘶喊和求救，而自己身后的这个地方瞬间燃起了大火吞噬掉里面的所有事物。

“相信大火能够洗净一切，相信毁灭能够带来新生，相信死亡能够帮助你重获自由和做人的资格，内森福音第八章第二十九节，阿门。”男子看着眼前燃烧的建筑物，以一种近乎病态的异教徒口吻说出了这段话，仿佛在向所有人证明自己撒旦代言人的身份。

这场没有任何预兆的袭击战无疑是一边倒的结果，这也是为什么普莱斯科特家族在阿卡迪亚能够长达一个多世纪都能在这个昔日的港湾小镇、如今的中小型城市屹立不倒并从一条不归路中走出了新的独具特色的“康庄大道”的原因。

只有自己决定谁是敌人谁是局外者，不容许存在会成为敌人的局外者。这是普莱斯科特家族的一条生存之道，游戏可以不是自己发明的，但游戏规则必须要有字迹制订的资格，否则就连这场游戏的所有权也收为己有。在利益最大化的前提下用尽一切手段去征服一切，这种另类的穷兵黩武成为了这个阿卡迪亚的“柯里昂家族”称霸俄勒冈州乃至美国西部的黄金法则和每个人都盲目崇拜的信条。

“好了玩够了小伙子们，整理一下自己衣服赶紧离开这个臭气熏天的狗窝。”他看了看自己的西装外套有没有在酒吧里弄脏，拍了拍肩膀上也许不存在的灰尘然后坐上了自己的限量版玛莎拉蒂跑车，正准备踩下油门飞离这片废墟之地的时候手机突然响了，内森不耐烦地看了看屏幕。

来电显示的名称却让他没有拒绝通话的理由。

“哟，怎么突然又想起了我的号码了，老朋友？”他以一种挖苦的语气问通话的人，显然对方的回答让他对于不久的将来充满了期待。

“吼，就这点小事而已吗？我还以为会是什么惊天动地的事情呢，说实话我倒挺为那小子感到可惜的，要怪就怪他出生在错误的家庭里和出现在错误的事件和地点...啊哦，好像一语双关了。哼哼...算了，这也没什么好绕圈子的，我可以拿性命来向你保证，关于那个可怜虫的事情我一律毫不知情。至于那个蓝发朋克婊砸，我只是想给弗兰克一个下马威，让那个老混蛋少给我耍花招，加州那边的生意要是被他搞砸了我可以保证他这辈子都不敢再踏足阿卡迪亚一步...对了，你怎么直到弗兰克·鲍尔斯，你什么时候认识他的？”内森突然对电话里的人与弗兰克的关系有些感兴趣，毕竟这个人的家庭背景也有些不简单。

弗兰克在崛起之前经常在布莱克威尔卖糖给那里的学生，当时也是一名学生的内森当然也是他的大客户之一，在最初他和这名小毒贩有着千丝万缕的关系，弗兰克生意额越来越大也离不开内森的传播和介绍。然而在毕业之后内森开始逐步掌管家族的生意，尤其是在大海湾赌城开张之后他对于盈利和扩大事业版图有着近乎疯狂的野心，毒品生意自然也成为了内森壮大实力的重要一环，所以在四年前两人的关系开始紧张起来直至变成最极端的敌对状态，普莱斯科特家族占据了阿卡迪亚西部的市场而弗兰克则将经营范围不断缩少至只剩下酒吧街一带，既是报答当年肖恩·普莱斯科特的恩惠也是以退为进的一步棋。如今弗兰克将发展重心转移到了加州正是那一步棋的精髓所在，然而永不知足的内森在占据了阿卡迪亚一半以上的市场之后居然决定乘胜追击对弗兰克赶尽杀绝，于是有了刚才内森所说的不能让弗兰克搞砸自己在那边的生意。

这也是现今他要血洗酒吧街的一个最重要的理由。

内森听了来电者长达半分钟的讲话，似乎那个人对于他的追问非常不满而让这位霸道蛮横永不示弱的人不得不做出适当的让步：“行行行，我不问那可以了吧？你说的那些所谓问题大多都不是问题，我最快三天之内可以帮你办妥，那件事也可以到此为止，但是我要说明的是，我未必会满足你的所有要求，具体原因我不多解释，等我搞掂了你的事情之后就会再打给你，估计...一个星期之后？对喔，还打什么电话，反正你到时候就会回来这边，我直接给你接风洗尘顺便聚聚旧不更好吗？”

内森边说边笑，那是一种欲擒故纵的诱捕者在猎物即将落入自己精心设计的陷阱时已经得意忘形的准胜利者自负的表情。之前这么长时间都不肯乖乖就擒，到最后还是注定要落入自己的网中。

说到底，从来就没有人能够拒绝普莱斯科特家族提出的任何要求。

“不过我是真的不明白为什么你...噢，抱歉我又问了个不该问的问题，不过我可以实话跟你说，我从刚才开始就期待你回来的那一天。”他再次露出了标志性的笑容。

“那就保持联系吧，记得我们之间的约定还有等我的好消息。午安，我的女士。”他挂掉了电话，把抽了不到一半的雪茄丢在地上，跑车发出了响亮的引擎声并以飞一般的速度离开了这里。

女人也不过如此而已。

 

 

晚上七点，阿卡迪亚警局。

从绑架案发展为枪杀案，两处迈克·约翰逊生前最后去过的地方都发生了炸弹袭击，还有一具埋在约翰逊别墅后院草地已经被炸得血肉模糊的无名尸体，一切又突然回到了原点，甚至还倒退了一段距离。

本来忙于党内初选自顾不暇的本杰明·约翰逊得知自己儿子被杀一事而在演讲途中昏了过去被紧急送往医院救治，苏醒之后的总统候选人马上通过自己在俄勒冈州的各种关系要求阿卡迪亚当局马上封锁所有消息，不能将迈克被杀的事实公之于众，对于别墅发生的事桑德斯局长在局势迅速稳定之后随即召开记者发布会称是黑帮分子的恶意袭击，现已展开全面调查，面对记者的再三追问他只能以无可奉告作为所有提问的回答。。

那具被炸得粉碎的尸体则让法医十分头疼。由于上半身被炸碎所以无法直接得出他的身份，剩余的肢体也找不到任何可疑的地方。初步判断这个人已经死亡超过两个星期，而根据调查发现，迈克·约翰逊这个时间段里一直都住在布莱克威尔的学生宿舍里，直到他被克洛伊手下绑架的那天为止他都没有回过一次家，而别墅区的监控视频早在案发之前已经被人破坏。

所有线索到这里又全部断掉了。

“我们必须要找到炸弹袭击的主谋，”刚从医院赶回局里的沃伦向局长阐述，“只有找到这个人才能为这件案子找到新的突破点，他在酒吧街制造混乱让黑帮之间制造摩擦并制止了我们救出迈克，在迈克被释放后又指使黑帮将其杀害并且阻止我们取证和调查下去，所有事情的矛头都指向了他一个人，这很有可能是一场阴谋，而我们已经被他们利用了，如果不查出背后的真相我们就会腹背受敌，阿卡迪亚又将回到当初那个乌烟瘴气的时代，相信局长您也不想因此而下台吧？”他的痛陈直述也让组员们十分如同。

“我明白你的意思，沃伦，但这已经没有意义了，本杰明的副手已经将这件事秘密上报给FBI的局长，联邦的人会接手这件案子，而我们除非接到协助的命令，否则我不允许你们再有任何的轻举妄动，尤其是你，麦克斯警探。”桑德斯的点名让所有人又一次把目光投向了那位成为最新焦点人物的麦克斯。

“那酒吧街呢？”麦克斯更像是在发牢骚的说，“内森·普莱斯科特的人打伤了那里一百多人，烧了十多家店铺和三家酒吧，这件事情难道也要被掩盖下去吗？”

“这件事情已经有人在跟进，也与你们无关，我需要你们专注于如何帮助联调局尽快破案结束这件事情...”

 

“那就是我们只能隔岸观火见死不救的意思咯？”

 

麦克斯的骇人言论让所有人的脸色都变得很难看，甚至连沃伦也只能无奈的把头别到一边假装没看见桑德斯那有些变黑的脸。

桑德斯摇了摇头走到麦克斯面前：

 

“麦克斯警探，你是想让你的停职处分继续生效，还是说你想为你的黑帮朋友出一口恶气而公报私仇？”

 

他盯着麦克斯，就像校长在批判做了坏事仍不知悔改的学生。

“听着孩子，我没有任何和你作对的意思。我知道你现在对普莱斯科特家族恨之入骨，但是我十分希望你能清楚自己的处境和立场，悬崖勒马这种事情我已经做腻了，而我担心的是你根本就是自愿坠落而我却只是在做多余的事情。”

局长语重心长的一番话让麦克斯也认识到自己的情绪化也有些过头了，但是她不能在这个时候表现自己的退让，这对自己而言没有一点好处。

“谢谢局长，我会珍惜这段假期的。”和上次的不欢而散如出一辙，麦克斯谢过桑德斯后离开了自己的办公座位，朝着楼梯口方向黯然离去。

而心里一直没有底的组员们也不再保持沉默。

“那...那个，桑德斯局长。”布洛克叫住了正返回办公室的桑德斯。

“嗯，怎么了？”

“麦克斯警探到底是什么来头？听说她本是西雅图市警局的精英，到底发生了什么？为什么上级要把她调到纽约而又调到阿卡迪亚这里？”

这也是所有人一直想问的几个问题。从麦克斯来到阿卡迪亚之后几乎所有的事情都是围绕着她一个人进行的，处于风口浪尖上的被参与者到了这个时候有必要了解清楚这一切。看着渴望知道事情根源的组员们，作为曾经的一名参与者他确实有义务把这件事解释清楚。

桑德斯局长叹了一口长长的气，把手上拿着的文件放到了桌上向组员们讲述：“十年前的夏天，在西雅图发生了两件大事：第一件是执政党一名议员的秘书从酒店三十五楼的房间阳台上坠楼身亡；另一件就是考尔菲德住宅纵火枪杀案，当地黑帮把麦克斯的父亲瑞恩·考尔菲德残忍杀害并放火将她家烧毁，因为当时她在布莱克威尔就读而她的母亲临时出外探访亲戚所以两母女才幸免于难，否则...”桑德斯说完又叹了一口气，所有人也本能的表现出震惊的表情，这种悲剧怎么能发生在这么一个女孩的身上。

“额...他们...残忍到什么地步？”扎克不合时宜的提问。

“当时的法医报告显示，瑞恩·考尔菲德的身上总共有27处枪伤和14处刀伤，其中有13处是致命伤，他的头部中了三枪而且被人用球棒砸破了脑袋，简直就是一群该死的禽兽。”连桑德斯自己都忍不住要诅咒那些丧尽人性的凶徒，当时的情况可想而知。

所有人也都感到不寒而栗。

“那...那名秘书呢？难道说...这两个案件有关联吗？”艾莉听出了这里面暗藏着不少事情。

“对于议员秘书，当时官方的说法是自杀或者是事故，而考尔菲德案件他们给出的结论则是纯粹的黑帮有组织犯罪。这个草草结案的定论被当时很多有关注这两件案件的人所不服和质疑其公平和真实性，甚至有人发起示威游行在市警局和政府大楼前抗议当局隐瞒真相，发起者里包括麦克斯和她的家人。”

“这怎么可能？！”艾莉十分激动的也对这个说法予以否定，“单纯的入室抢劫和杀人灭口有可能下如此杀手？说出来连傻子都不会相信吧！”

“所以三年前，已经是西雅图警局重案组精英探员的麦克斯终于有机会亲手查出这些事情背后到底隐藏了什么不为人知的秘密。她主张这位秘书可能是被卷入了什么阴谋而且他的父亲也不是单纯的黑帮谋财害命，在翻案的过程中甚至亲自去调查坠楼议员秘书所属党派的大佬，那时候舆论轰动一时，几乎整个西部都掀起了轩然大波“。桑德斯的继续讲述，让所有人都吓出了冷汗，没想到麦克斯一个才二十几岁的女孩竟然会经历了这么多常人不可能做得到的事情，放在今天这也是足够震撼的大事件。

“这可不妙啊。”乔治已经猜到了接下来的情节会是什么了。

“莫非那位政党大佬是......”扎克追问。

 

“他是警察局出身的，而且当时他的身份是西雅图市长。”局长说。

 

哦我的上帝。

所有人都傻眼了，每个人都摆出了一副难以置信的神情来回应局长讲述的这段麦克斯的曲折刺激的警察生涯故事。

“所以麦克斯警探被调到纽约，然而在纽约又再重新调查他父亲被杀的真相结果被发现，所以现在才被调到阿卡迪亚。”布洛克也终于弄明白了这一切的原因。

“麦克斯·考尔菲德终究只是一个小人物，她还有家人，还要生活，即便每次距离真相可能只有一步之遥但她也只能接受上面的决定，把她下放到阿卡迪亚未尚不是那些人的权宜之计，这里无疑是很适合她这种人的乐园。不过，这孩子始终没有忘记也没有放弃，那个夏天“。

 

那个夏天，她尝到了失去至亲这颗痛苦果实的苦涩滋味。

 

而现在，她正试图把另一颗果实摔得粉碎。

 

这种代价，任何人都不应该再去承受，包括自己。


	5. 圆桌会议

三个小时前，普莱斯科特庄园。

这里位于阿卡迪亚的西北部，距离布莱克威尔仅半个小时的车程。庄园始建于1892年，占地800多英亩，在19世纪初至二战结束后的40多年里经过许多著名园艺师的精心设计和建造，普莱斯科特庄园成为了美国最美的庄园之一。一百多年来，普莱斯科特家族在庄园内收藏了各流派名家画作，巨幅油画、雕刻等艺术品，包括希腊、罗马时期的雕像，还有大量的中国瓷器都能在这里看到，让人有种走进王室宫殿之后突然又走进了国家艺术博物馆的感觉。

克洛伊发现自己不是第一个来到这里的，在自己隔壁停着的车里有几辆的车牌她记得很清楚——阿卡迪亚其他帮派的老大也来了。

到底他妈怎么回事？

难道说内森那混蛋扫荡酒吧街只是声东击西的伎俩？老头子这是设了鸿门宴想把阿卡迪亚所有黑帮的头目一并除掉统一天下？

带着一系列疑问克洛伊走进内部装潢气派华丽的庄园里。这里是能媲美于古代皇室宫殿的人间天堂，从进入庄园内部开始就没有一个地方是看不到有仆人在随时候命，包括在外围——有着不少荷枪实弹的枪手时刻护卫着这里的安全。在女仆的带领下克洛伊穿过金碧辉煌的大厅走上大理石旋转楼梯，期间她听到了悠扬的钢琴声。来到了三楼的客厅后，看到一名穿着西装的男子正在弹着保罗·塞内维尔的《水边的阿狄丽娜》第十二章节部分。

“老爷，你请来的客人到了。”女仆走到弹琴者身旁说。

原来弹琴者就是肖恩·普莱斯科特。

克洛伊见他停止了弹奏便趁着这几秒的空隙马上整理了一下自己的仪容。当年和刚小有名气的弗兰克第一次前往这里拜访肖恩时，这位看上去极具绅士风度却又有着慑人的威严的“教父”因为自己那身朋克打扮和匪气十足的外貌而让他刮目相看的情景至今都仍未忘记。也是那次之后自知身份地位与往日有所不同的克洛伊决定开始尝试改变一下自己的形象，直至后来习惯成自然的穿上这套量身定做的西装，并且穿上那双带有特色的暗蓝色高跟鞋出现在各种中高端场合，既显得性感而前卫又不掩饰霸气且不失优雅，甚至有一段时间克洛伊的这身打扮被阿卡迪亚多家时尚杂志社约拍并将照片放上了封面，被其中一家杂志社评选为“年度时尚人物”。

谁也想不到在阿卡迪亚横行霸道的“蓝胡子”克洛伊·普莱斯在肖恩面前却有种公司高管膜拜集团董事长的既视感。

“普莱斯科特阁下。”克洛伊走上前去给老者行亲吻礼。值得一提的是，肖恩是她一生之中唯一一个能有这种社交礼仪的男人，连女的也没有过这种待遇。

“普莱斯女士”，肖恩说，“在此之前我要先向你致以最真诚的道歉，酒吧街的事我已经收到消息了，”肖恩伸出右手做了个请的动作，克洛伊随即走向左手边的沙发坐下，肖恩就坐后女仆动作自然的给他们倒了茶并准备了一些点心，“我必须再一次向你抱歉。内森的肆意妄为不仅违背了我的意愿也破坏了我和鲍尔斯先生之间的协议，这件事情我会替他负上相当的责任，尽快给你一个交代，鲍尔斯先生那边可能要晚一些才能收到我的歉意。”肖恩说完后亲自给克洛伊的茶杯上添了一点茶。

这让克洛伊陷入了极为尴尬的境地。肖恩大义灭亲般的和自己的儿子划清界限，一来证明了酒吧街发生的事情一律和他无关，二来也给了自己一个台阶下来：老头子从来都是言而有信的人，他这种雷厉风行的办事风格奠定了他庞大的商业和黑帮帝国的基础，也让人对其不得不佩服和敬仰。

但另一方面，这似乎也证明了他的儿子已经开始不受自己控制，这种不顾一切大开杀戒的作风确实不像肖恩这种的稳重而有力的人会做的事。越是老练的人越有这种不动一兵一卒便能不战而胜的智慧和战争艺术，这注定是内森一辈子都做不到也学不来的个人魅力。

但是一向都唯自己父亲马首是瞻的太子到底打着什么如意算盘？

还是说这根本就是这只老狐狸精心策划的一场戏？

任何人都不可信，每个人都无时无刻的在撒谎，这是克洛伊的处世警句。在面对肖恩这种智者和内森这种心狠手辣且奸诈的野心家更要小心应对，这种人都是设置陷阱诱惑敌人自投罗网的大师，一旦落入这些人的“信任陷阱”中，你不仅会沦为他们的猎物更有可能成为他们的盘中餐。

“阁下，”克洛伊喝了口茶然后说，“内森打伤我的人烧了我的场子，这意味着我们之间已经进入不宣而战的状态，而且我之前因为迈克·约翰逊的事情已经焦头烂额，事到如今我不得不将两者联系起来，恕我直言，您这样是在暗示着我因为和约翰逊之间的恩怨触碰而到贵家族的利益吗？”

肖恩没有急着回答而是品尝了一口红茶，“我从来都没有看错人，包括你，普莱斯女士，”他放下了茶杯继续说，“我和本杰明是多年的好朋友，在他还没打算从政之前我和他有着不少商业上的来往，直到他凭借商业界领袖的地位转型成为政界新星后我和他多了更加多的合作，如今他是执政党内部呼声最高的总统候选人，甚至是众望所归的不二之选了，却谁都没想到他的儿子竟然成了他入主白宫路上的一个最大的障碍。迈克的酗酒吸毒、花边绯闻在这里无人不知，但是在我的帮助下这些路人皆知的事实却全都成为了只对阿卡迪亚公开的秘密，包括你和他的恩怨。之前他在你的酒吧闹事而你把他打伤了，是我出面让他们不要严惩而只是把你象征性的安排在州立监狱躲几天风头，但是今天发生的事情...”他摇了摇头并且有些勉强的笑了笑。

克洛伊则对此表露出了诧异和难以置信的神情。

她一直以为自己能够在入狱三天后就被释放出来完全是弗兰克找的关系救出自己的缘故，没想到又是老头子暗中帮助了自己。自从内森和弗兰克的关系走到尽头之后克洛伊也已经间接和普莱斯科特家族断绝了来往，这种亦敌亦友的关系是她最讨厌的一种——处处提防又不能撕破脸皮的那种感觉可不好受，说到底还是实力不济的现实条件限制死了自己。

“普莱斯科特阁下，我十分感谢您的背后相助，”克洛伊换了一副很有诚意的表情，“但是这不代表我能放弃下午这件事情的追究并且和您的公子握手言和，即便我愿意，我的人们也不会同意我的容忍。”

“这就是我今天把你和其他人都叫来的目的。”肖恩说。

看，露出真面目了吧？

果然是要拿我来开刀了，这老狐狸果然够老奸巨猾。

“我知道其他帮派的首领也来了这里，”克洛伊抢说，“但恕我直言，您是在为内森的行为负责还是想借这个机会顺水推舟促成一些局面的改变？”一针见血的提问是有些不理智的，这等于暴露了自己的目的也让敌人摸清了你的底牌。

肖恩笑了笑，依然没有急着回答而是又给克洛伊添了一些茶。

“孩子，你知道当初为什么我会决定带领整个普莱斯科特家族走上这条黑暗的不归路吗？”他问。

怎么，开始跟我讲故事了？

“据我所知，五十年前的阿卡迪亚是整个俄勒冈州最落后的地区之一，作为一个港湾小镇这里得不到任何人的关注和投资，很多能够发展的行业都因为各种的资金不到位而错失了发展的好时机，加上那段时期的自然灾害频繁，山火烧了两个星期让整片山林化为灰烬，暴风雨摧毁了港湾码头的船只和沿岸的房屋，我爸爸生前跟我说那段时间被当地居民称为‘天罪时期’，虽然是迷信的说法但是这段时期的天灾人祸确实让阿卡迪亚失去了本来已经不多的活力，人口锐减、百业凋零。”克洛伊顺着他的意思说出了这段话。

“说的没错，正是如此，作为在这里土生土长的子民，在我懂事之后从父母口中听到了和你刚才说的类似的话后我便下定决心要让这个小镇焕发它与生俱来的无穷生机，要把它变成这个州乃至整个美国西部最受人瞩目的地方之一。”

“所以...您认为这是最好的方法？”

“觉得有点类似拔苗助长的故事对吧，孩子？”肖恩从雪茄盒里拿了一根递给了克洛伊，自己也拿了一根点燃后叼在嘴里吹了一口，“要让这里瞬间发展起来除非你能获得更多的权力和资源，这不仅要求你能够控制到上面的那些人更加要让他们跟着你的脚步探出一条新的捷径。我在你这个年龄的时候就是做着这样的事情，当时那些高高在上的大员都觉得我口中的‘大业’很傻很天真，然而五年之后，我看到的景象是当初那些还在嘲笑我的好逸恶劳的官僚全部变成对我趋炎附势又言听计从的工具，而我成为了这里的罗纳德·里根，有过之而无不及。”

克洛伊吐出了淡淡的烟雾，对肖恩的发家经历听的津津乐道。

他没有骗自己。

肖恩确实是个风格高明而极具说服力的演讲家，因为他讲的故事全部都有现实作为依据，让人有心反驳却又找不到可以作为疑点的地方：上世纪90年代，正值冷战结束，肖恩趁着这个千载难逢的时机控制了阿卡迪亚湾的所有行政部门，通过手中无穷的权力开始了大刀阔斧的“改革”：投资了大量资金为布莱克威尔学院新建了教学大楼和其他设施帮助这所名校再次闻名于世；靠海吃海的提倡鼓励发展渔业帮助当地渔民和沿岸地区的居民生活水平快速提高；修建州立公园和休闲区等多个景点地区振兴旅游业，等等。经过了十年的“重建行动”，阿卡迪亚湾在肖恩为带头人的改造后果真变成了受人注目的一个地方，开始有人来这里投资、有远方而来的人们前来旅游消费，来这里移居和留学的人也开始变多，一切都终于朝着好的方向发展。

 

但为什么会普莱斯科特家族会变成了黑帮家族？

 

“和平都是靠战争换来的。”肖恩的这个回答显得理所当然又带着一点无奈。

 

在阿卡迪亚湾开始朝着升级为城市的光辉道路继续前进的同时，毒品和犯罪的这种流行性病毒自然也开始来到这个小镇感染着这里的每一个人。天灾人祸光顾过的地方自然少不了犯罪问题层出不穷，而因为这里的地理位置又得天独厚，对于毒品这种东西更加是输入和输出的最佳地点，在渔业和运输业蓬勃发展的同时也让毒品开始泛滥，有很多动了心的不法分子开始用自己的方式将自己富起来，值得一提的是弗兰克也是当是这些人中的一分子。

肖恩当然不可能看着刚刚起死回生的阿卡迪亚湾因为黑帮的猖獗而让自己做的努力付诸东流。

要和魔鬼战斗就要把自己也沦为魔鬼。肖恩深知只有以恶制恶才是阻止黑帮势力滋长壮大的唯一出路，普莱斯科特家族无论是财力还是人力都是绝对的优势，只要自己成为本地最强大的帮派也就没有人敢在这里搞破坏毁了自己的大业。

于是，打着复兴阿卡迪亚湾的旗号，普莱斯科特家族踏上了这条血路，一走便是三十年。

然而让肖恩没有想到的是，这条路走得过于顺畅以至于自己心里一直都在压抑住的那种天下无敌的感觉也终于释放了出来。普莱斯科特家族的帮派越做越大，在鼎盛时期控制了阿卡迪亚湾八成以上的毒品生意，所有不听话的帮派或被消灭或势力被削弱而被其他人吞并。黑白两道通杀的肖恩让这里的秩序变得更加井井有条，甚至一度把阿卡迪亚警局也变为了自己下属的机构，连警察也是普莱斯科特家族的专业打手和忠实奴仆，当地居民将肖恩讽刺的称之为“阿卡迪亚之王”。

而这还仅仅是冰山一角，以阿卡迪亚作为普莱斯科特家族黑帮帝国的“首都”，这个黑帮帝国不仅走出了俄勒冈州甚至开始了以走向世界为目标的“远征之路”。二十多年的扩张让肖恩和五个大洲的各大毒枭都建立了长时间稳定的合作关系，编织起了一张遍布全球的利益关系网，以此作为基础普莱斯科特家族已经成为美国最大的一个黑帮家族。大海湾赌城开张之后，在“帝都”开始退居二线的肖恩再次冲击了当地的黑帮格局进一步巩固了阿卡迪亚“一超多强”的绝对局面，也是他作为家族首领身份达成的最后一个历史性成就。

但是唯一能让人屈服于现实的是时间，或许肖恩已经开始感到力不从心，也许是因为自己开始知道自己做了太多的错事。

而现在该是还账的时候了。

 

“所以，阁下您想我怎么做？”听完了肖恩的创业故事之后，克洛伊拉回到了现实，她知道他这样做肯定带有自己的目的。

 

“我要你成为下一个我，接管普莱斯科特家族在阿卡迪亚乃至全球的所有黑帮活动。”肖恩很坚定的说。

 

你...你他妈在玩什么玩笑？

 

克洛伊笑了笑：“阁下您就别开玩笑了，我这种人只会让事情变得更加复杂，我也不像有你这么有生意头脑，更加不能让所有人信服自己，我怎么可能接手你如此庞大的家族事业？况且，您的那位公子也不可能让这一切发生的。”

即便是你自己也不可能保证他会造反，而今天他已经证实了这一点。

“所以嘛，我才要将你们所有人聚集到这里，举行一个会议，”肖恩站了起来走到克洛伊面前继续说，“四十年前我要这里变成人人可以安居乐业的地方，我做到了；二十年前，我要这里变成秩序井然并且安定繁荣的地方，我也做到了；现在，我要这里可以永久的和平繁荣，不再饱受黑帮斗争带来的一切破坏，但这次我一个人做不到，我需要有人能从我手上接过权柄、继承我的意志。”

他走到克洛伊的身后，不知所措的克洛伊也马上站了起来看着背对自己的老者。

 

“而你，普莱斯女士，是最佳的人选。”

 

肖恩拍了拍她肩膀然后离开了客厅，只剩自己一人在这里独自思考着。

 

 

二十分钟后。

一个女仆来到了客厅，而此时的克洛伊嘴里还叼着那根还剩三分之一的雪茄。实际上当时她已经没在考虑肖恩给自己说过的话，而是在担心麦克斯那边会不会出了什么意外。她已经认定是内森那个变态策划的这所有事情——想要把一切都嫁祸给自己好让他在阿卡迪亚取代自己父亲的地位。

而刚才在约翰逊家遭到袭击的她会不会有事？

虽然她打了电话给自己算是报了平安，但此时内森就在不远处扫荡了自己的场子，他手下的人全都是心狠手辣无恶不作的专业人士，有普莱斯科特家族这块坚实后盾撑腰的他们根本就不把任何人放在眼里，包括警察。

也许我应该再打一次给她。

“普莱斯女士，老爷吩咐我带你前往会议室，请跟我来。”女仆的突然出现吓得克洛伊差点把手机掉在地上。

还来得真及时啊。

在女仆的带路下克洛伊回到了一楼前往位于东边的会议室，在沿途的走廊上挂着普莱斯科特家族历代当家的画像让人感概万千。肖恩确实是一个带领家族走向巅峰且让奄奄一息的阿卡迪亚获得重生的伟大人物，他在阿卡迪亚建立了属于自己家族的“帝国”，黑白两道都对视他为“万帮之主”，目前看来江山依然固若金汤，然而令人担忧的是他的儿子很有可能在不久的将来密谋一场事变以继任“皇位”，之后整个家族乃至阿卡迪亚都会迎来历史性的改变，而这势必会带来一场巨大的暴风雨，席卷一切且无可避免。

“内森和他老子的关系好吗？”克洛伊看着其中一幅画像问女仆。

“少爷自从三年前和老爷大吵一架之后就再也没有回来过了，”女仆回答，“不过，在今天中午他回来和老爷一起吃了午餐...”

“结果在吃午餐的途中他们又吵架了？”

女仆不想回答，但这也是对克洛伊的一种回答。

难怪那混蛋会突然发疯，死老头子还敢说这不关他的事。

哦，间接有关。

“其实...老爷和少爷之间的不和已经不是什么秘密了，至少在庄园里。虽然有些时候也是为了老爷的面子而在一些公众场合摆摆样子，但是更多的是每当少爷回到这里就会和老爷大吵大闹，而有一次甚至还气得老爷从保镖身上拿出了枪瞄准了少爷，若不是保镖及时出手阻止的话...”女仆自知透露给外人的信息太多了，前面不到几米的距离就是会议室了，她不能再多说一字。

内森和肖恩之间到底为了什么而让如履薄冰的父子关系彻底走向破裂？

而这场所谓的会议这个到底是早设计好的陷阱还是将自己进一步卷入阴谋深处的其中一部分？

女仆打开了会议室大门让克洛伊走了进去。除了自己之外的阿卡迪亚八大帮派的老大全都围着会议室正中央的圆桌前坐着，这里的人她全部都认识：坐在自己面前的是格林——第三大帮派的老大，在约翰逊绑架事件发生的同一天他的帮派被内森砸了几个据点，损失惨重；坐在格林右手边的是奥林斯——和格林家族有着密切合作的实力最小的帮派；背对着自己坐的是科林——和自己帮派联手的友帮首领；坐在科林左手边的是福斯特——同样也是友帮的首领；肖恩则坐在圆桌的十一点方向；九点钟方向的是理查森——第四大帮的首领，和普莱斯科特家族有过一段时期的合作但如今实力开始有所下滑；坐在理查森右手边的是沃德——和奥林斯家族实力相当的小帮派，有想和克洛伊联手的意向以防被内森消灭。

克洛伊的位子在自己的一点钟方向，她的右手边就是肖恩，面对面坐着的是自己的盟友，左手边是自己帮派实力差距不断缩少的对手及其盟友。虽说圆桌会议的意义在于平等交流、意见开放，但是面对这样的座位安排以及阿卡迪亚黑帮之间的差距之大，恐怕没有人会觉得这场会议带有任何意义上的平等和公平。

总算是明白肖恩“成为下一个他”这句话绝非信口开河的一句谎言：格林家族和查理森家族的势力已经不如当年而且双方明争暗斗不断，加上内森先拿格林和自己开刀，即便查理森家族能够成为第三大帮派但想要超越自己在短期内基本是不可能的；而福斯特家族和科林家族一直都是弗兰克的坚定合作伙伴，除了和自己合作根本就没有其他保全的方法；沃德家族也已经开始未雨绸缪想要归附自己麾下；剩下一个和格林家族合作的奥林斯家族更是没有任何话语权；而理查森家族即便有可能从中成为另一个理论上的赢家，除非重新选择和普莱斯科特家族合作或者极有可能成为下一个被内森削弱实力的帮派。

其余的六大帮派里已经有至少一半会和自己合作，剩下的三个若保持独立则被内森这支新崛起的势力所打压直至最终灭亡，而普莱斯科特家族除了有亲戚关系的理查森家族还有合作的可能之外已经不会再和任何帮派建立起所谓的盟友关系。所以要想避免这种悲剧的发生的话，除了联手克洛伊他们根本没有第二条路。

全世界都知道了今天酒吧街发生的事情，但没有人知道肖恩已经选定克洛伊作为自己在阿卡迪亚黑帮世界的“接班人”的消息，其实也就只有作出决定和被受益者知道这件事。在众目睽睽下克洛伊坐在了那张已经被肖恩安排好的位置上，作为唯一一个女头目克洛伊总会成为各种场合里最受瞩目的焦点，在这里当然也不例外。在所有人都到齐之后肖恩以主人家身份宣布这场圆桌会议正式开始，随后他第三次、向所有人第一次对今天和之前内森对各个帮派做过的事情表示歉意——就在开会之前他们又收到了消息：普莱斯科特家族的大军铁蹄踏在了理查森和科林两个家族帮派的地盘上，和酒吧街发生的事情一模一样。

肖恩向所有人承诺会承担所有的医疗费用和装修费用，另外还向他们提出一个没有人敢拒绝的提议：拿出大海湾赌城百分之四十的股份转让给与会的所有家族首领让他们入股，但具体每个人分到多少并没有具体说明。这份大礼是空前的恩赐，入股普莱斯科特家族可是难于上青天，多少上层人士用尽各种手段和资源巴结都未必做得到的事情，如今却被他们这些作为法律和道德上所不待见的黑道中人能够从这份大蛋糕中分一杯羹。

简直就是圣诞节提前到夏天来临了。

这场会议只用了半个小时就已经让肖恩和所有人都得到了他们想要且从来都没想过能够得到的东西。尝到了甜头和补偿后会议的气氛终于不再是那么充满敌意和死气沉沉，在肖恩的几句玩笑话过后八个人都围着这张厚厚的圆桌上有说有笑。克洛伊看得出来，他们没有一个人都愿意看到这场战争的爆发，正如肖恩所说的那样。虽然理查森以及格林是不可能因为内森的大军压境而和自己成为暂时的朋友，但在这一刻他们都知道自己的身份是什么。

 

现在你还敢说肖恩是在骗自己吗？

 

晚餐过后，所有帮派首领陆续离开庄园，临走前肖恩和他们一一道别并目送他们上车离开。正准备走上车的克洛伊却被他拦住，“普莱斯女士，今晚我还有事情要和你谈谈。”面对主人的劝留她一个客人不能不从，看来这位阿卡迪亚“教父”是真的要拉上自己做一些改变历史的大事，而且最该死的是这怎么看都不像是一个骗局。

连她心里都不知道到底是想这是谎言还是真话了。

两人来到了后花园的绿道上散步，晚上的空气很清新很适合在这里看着头上这片繁星璀璨的天空，克洛伊想起了昨晚和麦克斯躺在家后院的草地上等待流星划过，其实她想要的愿望都已经实现了，但人的欲望总是无穷无尽，纵使是与世无争的克洛伊也不例外。

她想彻底占据她，无论是她的身体还是那颗和自己一样备受伤害的心，她都要占为己有。

麦克斯就是她努力挣脱这一切束缚和枷锁的唯一动力。

来到普莱斯科特庄园已经快五个小时了，不知道现在的麦克斯在哪里、做着什么？在约翰逊家遭到袭击有受伤吗？已经及时治疗了吗？有好好的吃饭吗？她会感到寂寞吗？从再次相遇之后的那刻起克洛伊无时无刻都在担心着麦克斯，尽管她是个能照顾好自己的人，但是我在很久之前就说过，我要让她知道即便她不能照顾自己我也能好好的照顾她。

 

因为你的地位叫做独一无二，你的身份叫做我的唯一。

 

“还觉得我是在骗你吗？”肖恩的提问打断了克洛伊的胡思乱想，“我能理解，毕竟这个世界都是由骗子和智者建立起来的。”

“那阁下您是骗子和智者的结合体吗？”克洛伊的反问惹得肖恩一阵大笑，她自己也笑了起来，肖恩确实是个心很大的人，知道哪些是话里带刺哪些是嘲讽和赞美，他果然有那种独特的魅力吸引住任何一个被他顶上的人，而她也喜欢和这种人交谈。

因为在她的世界里，骗子和智者加起来就是一个圣人。

肖恩是她一生中继威廉之后的唯二做到这种境界的人。

她已经开始认定自己就是肖恩钦点的那个人，也心甘情愿的被他“骗”一回。

“也许吧，但我已经力不从心了，孩子。经营一个帝国可不是什么值得自豪的事情，你要附上一切代价去维持现状并且要学会保护你所拥有的一切，你爱的人和爱你的人，但你也要做好心理准备失去你所要守护的东西，甚至要学会善待自己的敌人，只有这样你才会成为你口中的那种人。”

克洛伊自己也心知肚明这句话的正确性。

“阁下...”

“叫我肖恩就好了，孩子。”肖恩笑着和她说，并从口袋里拿出了烟递给了她一根。

克洛伊有些紧张的接过烟并将其点燃，“肖恩先生...您认为约翰逊这件事情到底是谁在背后搞的鬼？杀死未来总统的儿子会让阿卡迪亚陷入一场政治阴谋的漩涡里，如果我们不能将这件事情查清的话，估计在这里的一切都会被改变，甚至有可能我们建立的整套秩序都会被推翻。”

“这件事情过于复杂了，我会尽快处理的，”他拿出火机把叼在嘴里的烟点燃吸了一口，“其实把你留下来就是想和你谈这件事情，正如我下午说的一样，你和约翰逊的私人恩怨已经变成了敌人的一个突破点，他们是不会轻易放手的。虽然我已经告诉了警察局长约翰·桑德斯不再对他的死做任何的调查，但是本杰明已经联系了FBI对自己儿子的死做秘密调查，虽然有些难度但是我会尽快争取和他联系要他出面澄清你的嫌疑。”

“其实...普莱斯科特阁下...肖恩，我真的很感激您为了我而做的一切，”克洛伊停了下来，面对着肖恩说，“但您这样做，会把自己也推到了这场风暴的正中央，内森的事情也会牵涉到您身上，这样会对普莱斯科特家族带来很严重的后果。”

看到这个孩子的担忧肖恩反而感到心里很是欣慰。

“正如我说的，这就是成为肖恩·普莱斯科特的代价。”

两人面对面相望了几秒钟，最后是克洛伊走上前去给了肖恩一个拥抱。

自从威廉走了之后，她再也没有和任何一个男人做过相同的动作。虽然他永远不可能像自己父亲的那样坦诚相待、宠爱有加且处处守护着自己，但是至少到现在为止，这位老者都没有做过任何对自己不利的事情，甚至是给予了她很多东西。

她已经很久没有过这种感觉。

但是在感受这种如同昙花一现的感觉同时也多了一丝担忧。

“请相信我，肖恩，”克洛伊停止了拥抱对他说，“只要有我在，阿卡迪亚不会让任何人与所欲为的。”

肖恩依然脸带微笑：“噢我的天，你让我想起克里斯汀了。”两人都会心一笑，然后继续沿着前路继续散步。

 

 

半个小时后，克洛伊和肖恩走回到庄园。上到了二楼的客厅后一个女仆走到肖恩面前告诉他：

“老爷，少爷回来了，他还和...”

肖恩挥了挥手示意女仆退下，然后向克洛伊说，“好了克洛伊，今天你也应该挺累的了，今晚就留在这里休息吧。稍后我会叫律师准备一些文件然后送到你的房间，到时候你只要把它们都签上你的名字，我的最后一个使命就算是完成一半了。”

将自己留在这里陪他散了一个晚上的步，哼就猜到了会是这样。克洛伊没有办法拒绝只好同意，然后在女仆的带领下她走到东区的一间客房里。折腾了一天的确是把她累坏了，她将身体向前一倾整个人正面倒在了软软的床上。把头闷在床单里哼了一身之后翻转了过来，迫不及待地拿出了手机，来到这里之后她一直都没有机会打给麦克斯，甚至连一条信息也没空发出去。

不知道现在她有没有担心自己，正如自己现在担心着她那样？

除了乔伊斯之外能让自己牵肠挂肚的也就只有麦克斯一个人了。但是现在这个时候麦克斯应该还在警局里研究着约翰逊的案子吧？必须承认她是一个专注力很强的女孩，从她热爱摄影这一方面足以证明，她的摄影技术真的是一种天赋，如果她的家庭没有出现和自己一样的意外的话现在她应该会是一个杂志社的专业摄影师甚至是一名摄影艺术家，而不是现在这样没日没夜的调查案子忙得忘掉自己的警探。

 

为什么就不能让我一个人默默承受一切的苦果呢？

 

说好的被命运折磨是我的天职呢，为什么连麦克斯也会走上这条不归路？

 

也许这一次就是我们获得救赎的最后机会了，而我不会轻易放手的。

 

为了你，为了这个城市，我会最后一次付出我的一切，这次谁也不能阻挡。

 

克洛伊还是放下了手机，今晚就暂且放过麦克斯吧。她把高跟鞋脱掉走到沙发上坐了下来，电视一打开就在播放着今天酒吧街被扫荡的报道，记者称截至新闻播出为止在那里受伤的人数多达一百余人，其中二十多人受重伤送院救治，还有五个人未脱离危险期；有五家酒吧被大火烧毁，火灾持续了两个多小时；二十多家商店的玻璃被打碎，里面的商品全部砸坏。据估计，这次酒吧街的直接经济损失超过了五百多万，几乎所有店铺的商品都被打烂或者被洗劫一空。

幸亏有“普莱斯科特保险公司”的赔偿，要不然知道这条消息的弗兰克肯定会气冲冲的带着一帮人回来把内森杀了不可。

克洛伊把电视关掉后躺在了沙发上闭目养神，等待肖恩的律师过来给文件自己签名，目测是关于赌场股份的转让协议还有其他一些对自己将来有一定用处的协议合同。

然而十分钟后，差点睡着的克洛伊等到的不是普莱斯科特家族的律师。

而是一声枪声。


	6. 得与失

半个小时后，阿卡迪亚市区的一间公寓里。

布鲁克搬到这里已经有大半年了。工作在这几天突然多了起来让她几乎都没有回家休息过，这还是她进了警局工作这么多年来最忙的一段时间：先是在弗兰克·鲍尔斯的那家蓬皮杜吧，之后到今天下午的约翰逊别墅——还差点把命搭了进去，真的要感谢那位刚来局里的新人了，连感冒发烧都未曾有过的人第一次被送进了医院，因为被炸弹的冲击波导致轻微的脑震荡，在医院躺了几个小时之后确认没有大碍就直接出院回家，而那个男人照顾了我一会儿之后又为了她回到了局里。

也对，男人嘛，没了女人的魅惑就像瘾君子没得吃糖，想戒掉还不如直接要了他的命。

今晚吃的东西太少了，才不到半个小时就又饿了，冰箱里有食物但不想煮——所以她点了份披萨外卖。谁知道送上门的不是外卖小哥，而是那个把自己弄成现在这个样子的罪魁祸首。

话说回来，自己搬到这里之后还从来都没有过客人会来自己的家里。

这个不请自来的女人成了第一个。

不过她一进来就坐下的地方不是客厅的沙发，而是在她的房间。

麦克斯连房门都没有关上，走进这个私人空间里她下一刻的动作让布鲁克觉得她变得有些不像是麦克斯自己。

前几天她也才从沃伦口中提到过这个女人，据说她是西雅图那边的高级警探，长得很漂亮而且还在一些方面有着超乎常人的天赋，本来有机会进入管理层享受唾手可得的高官厚禄却因为调查了一些不该查的案子而得罪了上级被调到纽约，结果在那里不到两年又因为犯了同样的错误而被丢在了这个充满罪恶和欲望的新兴都市。可不是嘛，天才警探麦克斯，才来了这里第三天就弄得这里又是战火连天又是人心惶惶的，而那个迈克·约翰逊、可能会成为下一任总统的人的儿子成为了帮助她在阿卡迪亚成名的第一个牺牲品。

难怪沃伦会对你这么着迷啊。

不过在布鲁克心里，她认为麦克斯犯的最大的错误可不是那些所谓的触碰到一些不可告人的秘密，而是不会讨好那些到哪都一样的上级，只会贪图荣华富贵根本不顾平民百姓死活的手上有枪有权的上级。

怎么了，难道说你想证明自己真的是与众不同的存在吗？

麦克斯不想看到她再说出一个字一句话，所以在她非法闯入私人领域之后用自己的嘴封住了她的，在她的引导下布鲁克不断后退直至身体与墙壁完全镶嵌，麦克斯将她摁在了墙边，对她的吻越来越深，然后野鹿的兽性也到了毫无保留全部迸发出来的时刻。将她的大腿都抬了起来，布鲁克险些失去重心迅速双手环住了麦克斯的颈部，她也已经丢失了理智和一贯持有的警戒心。

毕竟落入猎人手中的兔子最不应该做的事情就是反抗。

麦克斯把她扔到了床上，刚把右腿压在她的床上，没想到被子里的一些条形状的东西顶着她的膝盖，结果从被子里拿出来一看。

“没想到你会有这种玩具？”

还真的让人刮目相看啊，阿卡迪亚警局CSI首席调查员布鲁克·斯科特小姐。

“嘿，我还受伤呢，你能不能弄得轻一点？”

可以，在梦里吧。

麦克斯把那个玩具伸进了一个黑暗的空间里，把躺在床上的女人挺直了腰，一种快要灵魂出窍的感觉在她的身体里蠢蠢欲动着，将她变的混乱起来，“不过那么一点皮外伤而已，少给我装可怜，你的警长大人又是把你公主抱又是亲自送你到医院做检查，还亲手喂你吃晚饭，怎么那时候不见你说自己受伤很严重不能有太大动作，哼？”说完又带了点蛮力将它加快了来回抽插的速度，让大难不死的女人被这种已经被人支配着却又释放了自己囚禁了太久的欲望而说不出一句话。

让你下午敢招惹我，小东西。

“看来...啊...沃伦真的是有眼光啊，选了这么个情场老手...嗯...”布鲁克一边呻吟着一边替这个男人感到可怜。

“放心，我对男的...没兴趣，”麦克斯突然停了下来，拿起她的右手看了一眼，如果在她的一根手指上穿进一枚戒指的话估计她会变成很幸福且充实的人吧？“那是你的男朋友，没有人会和你抢，我的女士。”她弯下了身给刚才还在享受着自己免费按摩服务的女人又一个深吻，这次是布鲁克主动掌握了节奏，被动的困境也让她感到不可接受，和麦克斯一样她喜欢主动出击和带动这种没有绝对控制权的节奏。

“那...我现在是你的其中一个女朋友了吗？”布鲁克问了一个关乎自己身份和生命的急需得到答复的问题。

她绝对知道麦克斯和不止自己一个人有过这种类似一夜情的缠绵游戏，好歹自己对于感情这种玩意已经摸透了，哪些人怎么对待自己和玩弄自己布鲁克绝对是看的一清二楚，但是这个名为麦克斯·考尔菲德的女人却成为了她人生中第一个如此无法猜透的人。她看着自己时的眼神表情和动作拿捏的很到位，就像给一张白纸画上了无数个自己，初次见面时的她是一个不轻易向任何人示弱的强人；炸弹袭击后的她显得有些无助但又斗志十足，像是孤军奋战的士兵视死如归的要在战斗中勇往直前。

而现在的她，则纯粹是一个试图利用所谓感情的玩意来调戏着自己乃至其他任何一个女人的过客，即便这一刻表露出来的是真情实感，也只能仅局限于此时此刻。

布鲁克已经放弃了对这个问题的答复。

因为这个女人实在是魔鬼和天使的结合体啊，别说沃伦这种男人，换做是自己也都毫无抵抗之力就拜倒在她诱人的美色和无懈可击的进攻手段。

难怪她能搞掂鲍尔斯家族的那个蓝发女孩。

“嗯...也许你该问问我的其他女朋友允不允许我这样做了...或者...”她将得寸进尺的女子的嘴巴再次堵住，看来对付这种角色又要花费一些时间了。

“你能争取到这个资格，”麦克斯说完，朝着布鲁克的颈部烫了一个属于自己的烙印，“其实，你还有别的玩具可以给我玩一下吗？”

......

 

 

另一边，普莱斯科特庄园。

刚才到底发生了什么？

枪声过后，有几个不知情的女仆吓得尖叫而跑，惨叫声叠加在一起就像是走进了鬼屋一般刺耳又带一丝惊心，玻璃杯掉在地上的声音十分清脆，脚步声离自己这边越来越近，克洛伊马上掏出了枪做好战斗准备。想打开房门，发现已经被人在外面锁上了，她用手锤了几下门警告外面的人快点放自己出去，“放我出去，普莱斯科特阁下有危险！”那一刻她是以肖恩的合伙人身份进行这场反击保卫战。

“女士，保持冷静！我们是庄园的守卫部队，局势已经控制下来，请您放心，继续留在房间里，我们会保护你的安全！”门外的保镖朝里面的克洛伊喊道。

“妈的我不需要你们的保护！快去救你们的老板！他现在有生命危险！”

“奉命前来保护您这就是普莱斯科特阁下的命令，请您配合我们的工作，也配合阁下的命令！”

God damn it！

克洛伊根本就信不过这些人。她担心他们早已经叛变为内森的走狗——回到房间之前女仆跟肖恩说过内森和另一个人来到了庄园要见他，看来这个已经暴走的疯子是想和肖恩进行一次关乎家族利益的谈判甚至是威胁之类的对他不利的事情。

应该从这里逃出去吗？

看了看窗外，整个庄园都被人包围了起来，楼下的所有人严阵以待，有人不停地朝外围奔跑封锁所有出入口，也有人持枪进入了庄园内，这个排场简直就像是军队占领敌军大本营的既视感。变成了军事堡垒的庄园里里外外都是人，就连门外到底有多少人在看守着自己都不知道，克洛伊根本就没有办法潜逃出去。而且在这里坐等也不是办法：往最坏的方面想，假如这些人已经全部倒戈成为内森的人，那众叛亲离的肖恩绝对必死无疑，加上今天下午才被这个“太子”视为眼中钉的自己此刻就在他的本家里，即便他会手下留情不会一枪爆头打死自己，等待自己的也就只有被他慢慢折磨的可能了。

那还不如现在就给自己来一枪更痛快。

看了一下手机，没信号，估计是庄园里有一个干扰系统防止黑客入侵瓦解这里的安保和通讯系统。这下是彻底没辙了，被软禁在房间里的克洛伊只能乖乖地躺在了床上，看着手机里麦克斯和自己在烛光晚餐时拍的合照，她突然有点想念她了，这个时候她在干什么？有没有因为打不通我的电话而为我担心？

来不及想这些。房门的锁有了动静，还在床上等待命运下一步安排的克洛伊马上又警惕起来。手上的枪已经上膛，弄了弄有些干燥的蓝色短发，她现在唯一需要确认的是门外的人是杀自己的还是来抓走自己的。

“普莱斯女士！”还是刚才那个保镖的声音，但克洛伊没有回应。

外面的人见房间里没有动静于是打开了房门，结果他们发现的是正在抽着大麻戴着耳机听歌的女子。

见到客人安然无恙的享受着音乐和违禁品，保镖才放下了手中的枪，一名身材高大全副武装的保镖走到了床的右侧看着克洛伊说：“普莱斯女士，普莱斯科特阁下命令我们将你带到一个安全的地方，您现在必须跟我们走。”

“什么？到底他妈怎么回事？”克洛伊放下了耳机装作一副疑惑的样子。

“我们只是接到命令要将您带走，请您配合我们的工作。”仿佛机器人一样机械的回答让克洛伊也放弃了装傻以套出一些有用的消息的小把戏。掐灭了大麻拿走放在床边的枪穿上了高跟鞋后她跟着几名保镖快速离开了庄园，在后花园的空阔草坪上，一架直升飞机已经做好起飞的准备，顶着螺旋桨造成的飓风克洛伊快速登上了直升机，坐下时发现除了飞行员还有一个穿着西装的男人坐在了对面。

“你是...”克洛伊当然不想和一个来自普莱斯科特家族的陌生人乘坐这架飞机。

谁知男人并没有回答她，而且把一个头罩快速套在了克洛伊头上，“不好意思，普莱斯女士，肖恩吩咐过要把你送到一个你自己也不能知道的地方，”说完随即拿出一瓶喷雾剂朝着克洛伊的头部喷撒着，虽然在黑道混了这么多年身手也好了不少，但无奈对方的段数比自己更胜一筹，不到两下功夫男人就将克洛伊彻底的制服住，让女子白费力气作没用的抵抗。

“好好睡一觉，很快你就会到达一个安全的地方。”这种话更像是在哄小孩。

这他妈叫好好睡一觉？

克洛伊又挣扎了几秒便被喷雾的强力药效弄昏了过去。随后男人下了命令，飞行员才让直升机起飞，前往他所说的那个安全的地方。

 

 

三天后的早上，凯特家。

难得休假的一天，自然醒的凯特揉了揉眼睛走出了自己的房间，路过看到在床上睡得很沉的麦克斯她有些如释重负却更多的是担忧——她已经两天没有睡过了，十五年前瑞恩的事件、迈克·约翰逊的案件和克洛伊的“失踪”让她原本就高度紧张的神经更加绷紧，驱引她变得歇斯底里的事情也越来越多。作为一名医生她担心麦克斯的精神状况会压垮自己，而作为一名朋友她除了关心和叮嘱以外似乎也别无他法，无论是何种身份去关心麦克斯她都爱莫能助和无能为力。

心病还须心药医，能拯救她备受伤害的心的，可能就只有克洛伊了。

然而在阿卡迪亚想找到克洛伊的可不止麦克斯一个人。

时钟刚踏过八点三十分，麦克斯手机的闹钟响了但她没有被吵醒的征兆，凯特马上走到床头柜前将它关掉，没曾想自己的手臂突然被抓住，女子的脸变得阴森和狰狞起来，让凯特吓得哆嗦了一下，迟来的尖叫让麦克斯被惊醒，“对不起，凯特。”她松开了自己紧抓住凯特手臂的手，仍未散去的睡意还在缠住麦克斯的神经和思绪，她觉得自己的头比铁球还要沉重。

“你不能再这样下去了麦克斯，你必须休息，”凯特坐到了床边劝阻麦克斯并且摸了摸她的额头，还好没有自己想的那么严重，“否则我可能要考虑给你来一剂睡眠针了。”

这名经验丰富的医生已经到了不得不违反自己的职业道德来威胁作息严重混乱的警探的地步了。

“相信我，我也很想你这样做，玛什医生，”麦克斯把她扯到床上和她四目相对，她那有点长的刘海已经快要挡住自己的眼睛，而且视线也很模糊，看上去就像是一个自暴自弃了很长一段时间的精神病人在语无伦次，“但是我控制不住我的身体，我必须要找到克洛伊。”

就猜到你会这么说。

“如果我是克洛伊，看到你现在这个样子我也不会留在这里的，我认识的超级麦克斯可从来都不会为了任何人和事而这样拿自己的生命作践自己，即便是为了她最爱的那个人。”凯特边说边拨弄她那长了些许且凌乱不堪的头发，这个黑眼圈有点重、完全一副僵尸脸的睡美人真的叫人心烦。

“你这算哪门子心理治疗啊，小坏蛋...居然敢用激将法刺激病人，你不怕发生医闹事件吗...”麦克斯的声音软绵绵的像个小女孩，也分不清她到底是在调情还是真的睡眠不足而胡言乱语。

凯特不想给麦克斯一个白眼于是卷进了被子抱住了她：“作为一名在布莱克威尔每天都和那些不学无术的纨绔子弟打交道的校医，你这种程度随便一个高中生都比你强，有什么好怕的，”她说完后抱得更紧让麦克斯感到很温暖，睡意驱使她的眼睛强制的闭上。看到麦克斯再次入睡后凯特也闭上了双眼轻轻地叹了口气。

 

“其实我也想成为克洛伊那样的人啊...”

 

确认麦克斯再次入睡后凯特才肯从床上起来，之前关掉手机闹钟的同时他还把它调了静音——烦人的沃伦又开始了信息和电话的轮番轰炸，就在刚才手机还一直在震动。不想有任何外界因素打扰病人休息的凯特只好拿起麦克斯的手机打给了沃伦：

“沃伦，你这是在骚扰还是在骚扰啊？”

“噢对不起凯特，麦克斯已经几天没有给我联系过了，我担心她会有事。”

“即便你什么事都不做她也会有事，”凯特无情的嘲讽让沃伦那边也无言以对，“我问你，关于克洛伊的下落你们到底查得怎样了？”

沃伦叹了一口气，“我已经在查了，她当天下午去了普莱斯科特庄园，那里是警察的禁地，除非肖恩·普莱斯科特的邀请没有任何人敢随意进去的，即便局长也没有敬让三分的待遇。但据我所知当天晚上那里有人开枪闹事，整个庄园都进入戒备状态，我们的人也留意到有一辆直升机从庄园内飞走了，我还在拜托一些人帮我查出它飞往哪里，最快今天下午有结果吧。”

“那就是说克洛伊有可能在那架直升机上？”凯特追问。

“估计十有八九了。内森·普莱斯科特在那天大开杀戒砸了克洛伊和一些帮派所有的地盘，所以她才走投无路的寻求肖恩的帮助，而且那天阿卡迪亚所有帮派的老大都聚在庄园里，可能这里面有一场很大的阴谋，我只能说到这里了。”为了凯特的安全沃伦不可能把这些事情全盘托出。

“我对你们的调查没有任何兴趣，我只是担心麦克斯，”凯特有点沮丧的说“，哪怕在西雅图或者纽约那种地方她都没有因为查案子而忙得连自己都不放过，然而现在来到阿卡迪亚才不到一个星期她就已经要崩溃了，再这样下去估计我得去找一下你们的局长申请让她放一段长假让她冷静一下了。”

“额...”沃伦对于这句来自医生的警告不知道该怎么说好，“其实...麦克斯已经被停职了，她对于约翰逊的案子多次偏激的行动差点让我们都有生命危险。局长也给我们说了关于麦克斯之前发过的一些事情，”沃伦的回答让凯特也明白到事情的严重性，“相信我，只要是麦克斯的事情我一定会尽力而为帮到最后的。”

“好吧，在这里我也只能相信你了，”麦克斯突然转过身来换了个睡姿让凯特吓得不轻，“好了不说了，麦克斯现在没事，她需要尽可能长时间的休息，有我照顾她一定会没事的，你继续做你应该做的事情就可以了，沃伦。”

“那好吧...我先挂了，有任何需要马上联系我，我二十四小时在线。”

“有。”

“什么？”

“别再打给麦克斯了。”凯特随后挂掉了电话。

 

 

早上十点，阿卡迪亚地检官办公室。

门被人敲了几下之后，一名女秘书拿着一封邮件走了进来。詹姆斯·安布尔正在看着手机——作为本杰明·约翰逊的老朋友他时刻都在关注目前所有关于他的动态，而且对于迈克的案子也在或多或少的暗中帮助一下——桑德斯给他发的信息都不太友好，几乎就是在警告詹姆斯别再插手，毕竟自己也是被上面盯得很紧，再有任何行动的话估计大家的日子都不好过。

“先生？”秘书谨慎的问，“有一封刚送过来的邮件必须要您亲自打开。”

对于用词十分到位的请求詹姆斯显得有些不解，他接过了这份有些重量的邮件再看了一下站在自己面前的秘书：“怎么了西德妮，你的脸色很差，到底怎么回事？”

西德妮抿了抿嘴唇似乎不敢再从嘴里吐出一个词，“这个邮件...寄给您的人说一定要您亲手打开...”

詹姆斯继续皱着眉，她是怎么了？

“这是一份威胁我们的匿名邮件？”他的第一反应让秘书一直都在颤抖的身体用力的点了点头。

他拿着这份邮件走出办公室，看到秘书的桌上有一个小纸片箱，目测那个神秘人是用这个纸皮箱寄东西到自己这里的。里面有一只熊猫公仔，这是去年詹姆斯送给秘书两岁女儿的生日礼物，走上桌前仔细观察，发现还有一张秘书和家人的全家福照片放在箱子底下被熊猫公仔压着。

真他妈的见鬼了。

安抚好了秘书的情绪后詹姆斯让她报警并且马上回家，锁上了办公室的门后他坐了下来以一种怀疑的眼光重新看着这份邮件。从十年前上任的第一天起他收到过不少类似的邮件，但是让他无法忍受的是这一次把自己秘书的家人都拿来要挟自己，敢这样做的人一定不是恶作剧。

这就更加见鬼了。

在阿卡迪亚做地检官可不是一件好差事。当年怀着雄心壮志的詹姆斯来到这里出任地方检察官，本来打算在这里打算有一番作为却碰上了如日中天的普莱斯科特家族在阿卡迪亚横扫千军重返巅峰的时代，犯罪率的居高不下和警察明目张胆的和黑帮勾结不仅导致他的政绩不如人意也因为对很多敏感案件的包庇行为而不断遭到人们的反对和投诉。在上任一年后，关于他的前妻和毒贩的丑闻事件差点就终结了他的政治生命，而且还因此给自己的家庭带来永久性的破裂和伤害。

现实的多重钳击也终于让他屈服，承认失败的男人本来打算在任期将满之时宣布辞职，普莱斯科特家族却在这个时候选择“善待自己的敌人”：肖恩在詹姆斯已经声称不在争取连任后的那几天之内把他的所有竞争对手尽数除掉，进退两难的男人在这种局面之下被普莱斯科特家族推回到这个位子上，他也因此成为了阿卡迪亚历史上任期最长的地检官，打算以此来维持当前的这种局面。当地人们给了詹姆斯一个外号：“阿卡迪亚的哈维·丹特”，既讽刺他的自甘堕落也在无情的攻击他对黑帮的憎恨却又无从下手的软弱妥协作为。

没有人知道他有多恨普莱斯科特家族。这位阿卡迪亚的“哈维·丹特”之所以会变成“双面人”归根结底还是这个家族的杰作，只能怪自己生不逢时的詹姆斯比任何人都想找到一个合适的时机实施自己的复仇，即便让肖恩·普莱斯科特家破人亡也已经能为自己当年自己家庭悲剧的报仇雪恨。现今迈克·约翰逊的案子就是一个可以为自己找到机会的突破点，虽然找不到任何能和普莱斯科特家族有联系的证据，但是作为垄断多个领域的地方家族集团，要说肖恩和约翰逊没有一点关系是不可能的。

于是带着这种假设，詹姆斯需要知道这份邮件能不能带给自己一丝希望。

突然有手机的铃声响起，他手上拿着的邮件里有东西在震动，马上从邮件开封初撕开一个口，把放在里面的手机拿了出来，屏幕显示的是未知号码，带着怀疑和求知的心态詹姆斯按下了接通键等待另一边发出的声音：

“詹姆斯·安布尔先生？”打给自己的人用变声器跟他说话。

“你是什么人？在我们谈话之前我必须要告诉你，你跟我有过节没问题，但是请你放过我的人，他们是无辜的。”詹姆斯率先提出了前提条件，虽然他知道对方不可能听从自己接受这种条件。

“放心，西德妮的女儿还在乖乖的睡着觉，我对两岁的小孩没有任何兴趣，我的目标是你，‘丹特先生’。”

说出这个名字更像是在火上浇油。

“你究竟想怎样？我是地检官不是那些贪得无厌的警察，你想能从我身上得到些什么？！”他越说越气。

电话里的人笑了笑，“嘿这么生气干嘛，我可是来帮你的大恩人，或许你应该先放下手机认真看看这份邮件里有什么东西，我保证你会高兴的。”

詹姆斯听话的把手机开了免提放在了桌上，拿起邮件往自己手里把里面的东西倒了出来，全是一些纸质文件和照片，浏览了里面的内容不到三秒钟这位地检官就被这些文件透露出的信息彻底震惊了。

“Hello？”变声器发出的一声问候在开了免提之后就像是鬼魂的呼唤更让人毛骨悚然，“我们的地检官是否正看得入迷？吱一声可以吗？”

“告诉我，你想我怎么做？”詹姆斯激动的问。

“哈哈哈，我就说嘛，你绝对会迫不及待的想跟我合作的。”毕竟复仇者的心思最容易被猜透，就像快要溺死的人抓住了那根突然浮现的救命稻草，想松手已经不可能了。

“我可以找人帮我查，但是我不能保证这些消息在几天之内就被传出去，所以我需要时间，在阿卡迪亚不招兵买马为你办事是注定要失败的，不论你做的是好事还是坏事。”詹姆斯虽然被这些情报变得难以控制自己的情绪，但还没至于失去理智。

“嗯不错，这个回答很有深度。这份东西就算我和你的见面礼，你也不用着急回报我，等完事之后再想想拿什么报答我也不晚。听着，留着这台手机我会再联系你，尝试一下在阿卡迪亚能不能找到一些靠得住的人将你手上的资源分享出去，相信你不会让我失望的，对吗安布尔先生？”

他非常不喜欢这种被人操纵的感觉，但是为了大局也只能听从一下这个人的建议。

“我们达成共识了。”

“不用抛一下硬币决定这么重大的抉择吗？我好像准备了一个给你的，或者你再找找？”

“我没心情和你开玩笑！”

“哈哈哈，那就收拾好心情准备干一番大事吧，等待你的好消息！”打来的人挂掉电话，还是糊里糊涂的詹姆斯也只能先把手机放进了抽屉里锁上，然后再次看着这些文件和照片，他不禁沉入了详细的思考中。

看来阿卡迪亚真的要变天了。

 

 

下午一点，巴西里约热内卢一间酒店房间里。

克洛伊醒来之后才发现自己已经从美国西部被人扔到了南美洲最大的城市之一。

而且她还很好奇自己是怎么被人昏迷了三天之久。

哦，被直升机上那个会点武术的中年男人罩住了头喷了几下喷雾，然后我就“好好的睡了一觉”被安置在了这里。

酒店坐落于里约热内卢的人气地区之一，距离海滩只有不到一百米，在这里不仅能坐享城市美景，而且还设有室外游泳池和内部酒吧。克洛伊的这个房间位于酒店顶楼，走到阳台上可以瞭望整片海滩和居民区的景象，看着那些在海滩上漫步或玩耍的人们，克洛伊才后知后觉的突然想起自己已经很久没有这样放松过了。虽然三月的里约气温热得能把人融化，但是这里不失为一个值得旅游和度假的地方。

如果把麦克斯也带在这儿就好了。

等等...

麦克斯？

Holy shit！我把自己昏迷了三天的事实忘了一清二楚了。

克洛伊慌张的跑回到床边从床头柜上抄走了手机，居然没有未接来电？假的吧，麦克斯居然一个电话也没有打过给我？

请问，克洛伊·普莱斯你他妈到底会不会用手机？

没看到你开了飞行状态吗？

取消飞行状态后，果然一大串通知浮现了出来：麦克斯，227个未接电话。

嘿，我的枪放哪了，我需要它来自杀，哦没错我也可以选择跳楼。

你他妈到底做了多少伤天害理的事情才有今天的报应啊克洛伊，麦克斯才刚回到自己身边结果你却因为去了一次普莱斯科特庄园就“被失踪”了三天？现在醒来发现自己来到了里约热内卢还想入非非的要把麦克斯带过来一起度假？

妈呀到底怎么做才好？打回去给她？现在阿卡迪亚那边也才刚刚早上七点，万一她没睡醒怎么办？而且我该怎么说，跟她说我被人绑架来这里了？估计她一定会发疯的，这种地方怎么看都不像是绑架人的最佳选择，而且这算哪门子的绑架，要是我当初能有这种待遇估计我愿意被他们软禁我一辈子。

操，克洛伊·普莱斯你什么时候变得这么叽叽歪歪的，既然担心麦克斯还没睡醒那晚上再打回去给她不就行了吗？通话记录显示麦克斯最后一次打给自己的时候正好是那边的凌晨三点。

看到这个时间点克洛伊更加想找到一把枪或者刀了结自己算了。

就这么定了，一个小时后就马上打给麦克斯，你敢做不到就这辈子都别想再见到她了。

在她决定好要掐住时间做自己最该做的事之后，有人敲了敲房门，仿佛又回到了庄园时被人所在房内的情景。

不会是自己真的被人绑架了然后现在要处理自己吧？

可惜并不是，房门被打开之后出现在自己眼前的正是那个中年男人，在他后面还有服务员推着一辆小车进来，确实是五星级酒店，一睡醒就有这么好的服务。

“普莱斯女士，希望你能原谅那天晚上我的必要措施，实属情非得已。”他给自己赔了笑脸，后面的服务员则把小车上的食物一一放在客厅的桌上，克洛伊在他摆放完毕后给了他一张美元作为小费，将他打发走后她才露出了自己原有的面目：

“这他妈到底是怎么回事？这是肖恩阁下的安排还是内森那个变态王八蛋的命令？！”她左手用力一推把吧台上的水杯全部打碎在地上，那清脆的声音也和之前一样显得格外刺耳。

“冷静冷静，”男子在试图安抚克洛伊即将爆发的怒火，“也许我该自我介绍一下，我叫安德鲁·威尔逊，普莱斯科特家族的律师，也是肖恩的军师之一。那天晚上得知内森要大闹庄园所以才让肖恩决定把你带到这里避难的人正是我。”

据说普莱斯科特家族有两大军师为肖恩出谋划策，一个负责家族内外部事务，另一个则负责辅助家族其他成员和核心干部发展家族事业，但是无论在何种场合和重大活动时都几乎没有人能注意到他们的存在。看着眼前这个将近六尺高的身材魁梧的中年男子，克洛伊简直不敢想象原来肖恩手下除了有虎将还会有这样文武双全的军师。

“所以换句话说我现在应该谢谢你咯？”克洛伊从他身旁走过走到客厅，然后转过身看了看威尔逊，调侃了一句，“看来迈克·柯里昂说的那句话并非完全正确。*”

威尔逊的脸上又露出了笑容：“也未必这样评价，毕竟时代总是会变的，只要每个人各司其职便能赢取最终胜利，这才是真理。”他也开始对克洛伊刮目相看，好歹她也不像表面上那样的鲁莽霸道。

克洛伊没有和他聊下去而是坐在客厅沙发上享用这份午餐，昏迷了三天她简直像变了只饿鬼，威尔逊给他点了一份烤肉、超级汉堡、香蕉莓浆冻、水果沙拉以及马黛茶。没有看她对着巴西美食狼吞虎咽而是打开自己的公文包从里面拿出了几份文件，“在来之前我已经确认好了情况，你在阿卡迪亚的帮派事务已经有人帮你跟进，酒吧街的重建以及伤者的安置处理和赔偿都已经全部到位，这是普莱斯科特阁下要我优先通知你的事情，”然后他打开了其中一份文件摆在了克洛伊左手边把笔放在了上面，“这份是关于大海湾赌城的股份转让协议，你将会占有赌城百分之二十五的股份成为最大的股东之一。”

正在喝着马黛茶的克洛伊差点把嘴里的茶全喷在威尔逊的脸上，“你...你没开玩笑吧？”

之前会议上肖恩说会拿出百分之四十的股份分给六大帮派，结果自己一人就占了一半以上？她拿起了文件仔细的看了看，他没在骗自己。

也不知道说自己是中了头奖还是真的被上帝眷顾了，以大海湾赌城去年的利润来作为参考，拿走四分之一的分红大概最少也得有上十亿的收入了，这比自己经营酒吧街一年的利润还要多出不知多少倍。

在克洛伊看着手上的这份赌场股份协议的同时威尔逊还拿出了几份文件给她查阅，在阿卡迪亚的一些普莱斯科特家族企业里肖恩也给了克洛伊一些股份，而且让克洛伊无法想象的是，准备这些文件的人竟然是自己的律师——他是弗兰克一手提拔的心腹之一，对帮派绝对忠诚——估计威尔逊早已经找到了弗兰克和他商量好了然后让律师和他并且共同制订好这些法律框架内的基本程序，为了的就是获取自己的信任还有签名。

到底为什么要一个外人去插手他们家族内部的斗争？这是克洛伊一直都在迫使自己得出结论的疑点，如果是想借自己的手去大义灭亲根本不需要这样做，最纯粹的用钱和资源来满足自己足矣。用股份这些具有法律性质的虚拟物质不仅会让自己卷入无穷的商业斗争风波更加会让自己和普莱斯科特家族扯上千丝万缕且说不清的关系，而且最要命的是她根本就不是内森或者他父亲那种多少都有些生意头脑的人，一旦涉足商业界自己简直就是一个活靶子，在那个领域她的敌人绝对不可能让自己站稳脚跟的。

哼，看来自己当初就不应该去找老头子，这次又被普莱斯科特家族摆了一道了。

也许从现在开始她要称呼自己做克洛伊·普莱斯科特了。

额，你就别恶心自己了。

“别担心，普莱斯女士...”

“叫我克洛伊就行了，威尔逊...你不介意我这样称呼你吧？”

“当然不介意，”威尔逊笑了笑换了个坐姿继续解释，“克洛伊，我知道你在担心什么。来这里之前老爷子吩咐过我只要你还没有做好决定都有权不在这些文件上签字。而且在你昏迷的这段时间里，肖恩已经和你的老大沟通过，他本人也表示同意在不伤害你和贵帮派的前提下接受这些协议。但是在你认真考虑的同时希望你判断一下当前的局势。阿卡迪亚已经燃起战火了，内森少爷不顾及家族的声誉继续四处肆虐打杀其他帮派的人，早这样下去整个城市都会再次被世界所聚焦，到时候上面下命令严打黑帮，APD（阿卡迪亚警局）绝对会倒戈，DEA（缉毒局）和FBI三者联合出击，你觉得弗兰克的帮派乃至阿卡迪亚所有黑帮集团能逃过这一劫吗？”他拿出了手机将自己和弗兰克以及肖恩的聊天记录调了出来给克洛伊证明自己没有说谎，为了安全起见她用威尔逊的手机打给了弗兰克证实，结果得到的答复自然是和威尔逊说的完全相同。

克洛伊再次看着威尔逊那不像是在说谎和夸大事实的真诚眼神，自己已经是没招了。

她要面对的现状就是自己被所有人推到了风口浪尖上去独自对抗内森这股崛地而起的飓风。

这就是所谓的有得必有失吧。

她得到了麦克斯，却因为她而间接丢掉了自己苦心经营的事业；她得到了继承阿卡迪亚乃至俄勒冈州最大的黑帮帝国的权力，却在得到自己最爱之人的一刹那又失去了她。

但自己不是生来就是要承受失去的吗？况且麦克斯还在等待自己凯旋归来不是吗？

那就放开一切，朝着这条宿命之路继续走下去吧。

“既然是肖恩和弗兰克的意思，那我只好恭敬不如从命了。”克洛伊最终拿起了笔在每份文件上都签上了自己的名字，威尔逊小心翼翼地将文件放回公文包并且指了指衣柜，“你的衣服和所有随身物品都放在了衣柜里，准备一下，四点钟我们开始出发。”

一脸疑惑的克洛伊盯着威尔逊，“什么意思？”

军师摆了一个无奈的表情，“哦，我的错忘记说了，根据肖恩的安排，你现在已经开始接手普莱斯科特家族一半以上的黑帮事业，而为了让你更好地接管这笔生意，你需要会见家族在世界各地的支部首领，而里约热内卢就是第一站。”说完随即朝房门方向走去。

都什么年代了，这什么狗屎交接程序？

“喂！直接跟他们视频通话会死啊！？”克洛伊朝威尔逊放声大喊。

“阿猫阿狗都能跟任何人视频通话，女士，这种东西还是传统一点的方式比较有说服力。”他打开了房门执意离开，一只脚已经踏了出去。

“嘿！那要去多久啊！？”

“快的话三个多月吧，按照计划你要从南美洲开始会见各地的黑帮头目和他们打好关系，然后到澳洲、东南亚、中国、俄罗斯、东欧和西欧，最后才能回到美国向所有人宣布自己正式接过肖恩的权柄成为普莱斯科特家族黑帮帝国的新领袖。我就住在隔壁房间，有问题随时来找我，不打扰你享用午餐了。”威尔逊离开了房间，留下了还有一桌午餐没有吃完、站在沙发上没有任何仪态的女子。

 

三个月？

 

完了，我完了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*在《教父3》中主角阿尔·帕西诺饰演的迈克·柯里昂在戏里对自己的侄子、渴望加入家族事务而充当打手跟班的文森特·柯里昂说过：“我不需要打手，只需要更多的律师。”（原句为”I don’t need tough guys.I need more lawyers.”）


	7. 私生子

4月17日晚上十点，加州旧金山一家日式餐厅。

这里是当地日本黑帮的一个据点。据说其组织有一件流传了两百余年的证明自己首领身份的象征物——一根用水晶雕刻的龙头权杖。三年前，因为一次运输上的意外导致这根权杖落入到美国当地的黑帮手中，而对这件价值连城的宝物感兴趣的各路人物不在少数，来自东方的“神秘圣物”导致了旧金山近年来不断发生黑帮枪击事件，让当地执法部门的面子上很过不去。在多方势力的干涉下，权杖最终被一个本地实力最强大的黑帮“黑火骑兵团”占有，而为了借此获取更多的利益和扩大势力范围，“黑火骑兵团”的首领卡尔·杰克逊打算物归原主，拿权杖和高田组进行一次交易，为此高田孝宏——高田家族的第十五代首领今晚来到这里亲自负责这桩充满着血腥和火药味的交易。

餐厅里坐满了从日本跟随他过来的职业杀手，高田孝宏则独自一人坐在房间里等待卡尔的到来。今晚他久违的有些茶饭无心，桌上放满了丰盛的日本料理但他连筷子都没有拿起过、杯里的清酒他也一滴都没有喝下去。这位刚过完三十岁生日的家族新首领一个月前在日本完成了权力过渡，为了巩固地位他杀掉了很多被自己列入“叛徒名单”的前朝元老和掌握实权的干部——说白了就是除掉那些不懂得什么叫“一朝天子一朝臣”和“识时务者为俊杰”的贪得无厌的寄生虫和毒瘤。从血里捞起权力的他带着这场“胜利”来到美国更像是想让当地的恶势力为自己亲手戴上那顶罪恶的皇冠进行一场独特的加冕仪式，以此证明自己无论是在日本还是在这里都是绝对的统治地位。

突然外面传来阵阵哈雷的轰鸣声，高田孝宏看了看手表，想不到这些美国佬还挺准时的，只是那些飞车党永远都学不会低调。几个穿着夹克背心的壮汉率先走进了餐厅，等候多时的杀手们整齐的站了起来死死的盯着这些不善来者，一分钟前还一片沉寂的餐厅场面瞬间变得紧张和热闹了不少。在这些壮汉的身后一个双臂全是纹身但身材不如他们高和强壮的男人徐徐走进来到他们前面。看着眼前这几十个穿着西装、眼睛里仿佛看到了一头猎物似的满是杀意的日本人，他心里除了对日本黑帮这种面对外敌毫不示弱的勇猛表示赞赏，更多的是对高田孝宏的羡慕和妒忌。

要是我也能有这么多精兵猛将的话，区区一个加州算得了什么。

在杀手们的虎视眈眈下男人带着自己的手下朝高田孝宏的房间处走去，其中一个人冲到了前面为男人将房门拉开，刚有些胃口而拿起杯子喝了口清酒的高田孝宏看到卖家后显得十分惊讶：

“莱纳德先生？为什么...”

“没事，我能解释这一切的来龙去脉，高田先生，”名为弗朗西斯·莱纳德的男人走到高田对面的位置坐在了榻榻米上，“我知道那根权杖现在在卡尔·杰克逊手上，今晚你和他说好了拿一个亿美元来跟他交换权杖还有通往亚洲的销售渠道，我没有说错吧？”

眼前这个金发背头、双臂全是纹身匪气十足的男人怎么会来到这里？卡尔·杰克逊现在在哪里？

“不好意思，我不知道你在说什么。”高田孝宏显得有些不耐烦，他不喜欢这种没有任何预备的见面，这样会让出现意外的风险几率扩大了无数倍。

“嘿，不要这么见外嘛，日本朋友，”弗朗西斯从桌子中央拿出一只小酒杯给自己倒了杯酒，“你觉得今晚我能找到这里来会是什么原因吗？”

这个问题确实在困扰着高田，虽然他已经猜到了答案的大概。

高田一脸嫌弃的哼了一声，“难道是跟我做生意吗，弗朗西斯先生？”

在他的眼里，他的帮派势力连自己在这里的一个支部都不如，可况他能拿什么跟自己做生意，这种流氓除了有糖和枪并没有任何自己有必要和他做买卖的商品。文物古玩？这种没有接受过高等教育的美国人想必也不会对那些在他们眼中就是几个烂陶瓷的花瓶的价值连城的历史遗物有任何收藏的可能性。

 

“对，我是来和你交易一些东西的，而且我卖给你的东西，正是你梦寐以求的东西，”弗朗西斯说完将杯子里的酒一饮而尽。

 

“我要拿你的龙头地位来做交易。”

 

简直就是一个疯子，美国人都是这么不知天高地厚的吗？

高田冷笑了一声：“我不懂你在说什么。”

知道对方会有这个反应的弗朗西斯也笑了笑：“我知道卡尔·杰克逊那个狗娘养的跟你要价一个亿美元来换取你们的销售渠道以及你想要的东西。现在我可以给你个优惠价，七千万美元，换你和他交易的东西还有那根权杖，我能在今晚之内将它送到这里交到你的手上，就是这么简单。”说完他拿出了一根雪茄想递给高田，但他没有接过，于是歪了歪嘴收回将它点燃吹了一口。

 

权杖不是在卡尔·杰克逊手上吗？

 

难道说...

 

重新审度这个坐在自己面前满嘴胡言的男人，高田开始对他改变看法了，“弗朗西斯先生，我知道你的出身背景有点不简单，但你这样大摇大摆的来到我这里还跟我夸下海口，甚至以为这样就能抢走我和别人已经约定好的交易，作为一名商人这既不合理也不公平，更加是违背了我的职业道德啊。”他想看看这个美国人还能有什么花招。

弗朗西斯摊了摊手，“那好吧，既然高田先生你不想和我做这宗交易的话我大可以就此走人，但据我所知他们今晚会拿一批货免费送给你们作为见面礼，估计现在应该快送到了吧，不如高田先生你赏个面让我这个乡巴佬也见识一下你们这些生意人是怎么做大买卖的？”他一脸志在必得的笑容让高田孝宏感觉这件事情并不简单。

他眼神有些犹豫的看着弗朗西斯并拿起酒壶朝他的杯子里倒了酒，这算是把自己留下的一个信号了。

不一会儿，一个高田的手下走了进来和高田孝宏低声细语了几句，后者听晚手下的汇报后眉头紧锁只是点了点头以示同意，随后他又走了出去。紧接着一个中年男人和他的手下走了进来，后者的手上拿着一个密码箱。

 

但这个人也不是卡尔·杰克逊。

 

“这到底是怎么回事？”被弄得一头雾水的高田开始担心自己中了美国人设计的圈套。

“冷静点，小日本，”中年男人说，“你不是想要那根棍子吗？现在它就在我的手上，今晚和你交易的人已经不会来了，你想买那根棍就只能和我们俩做交易，这样说够清楚吗？”说完自己也坐了下来并且和弗朗西斯一样拿出一只杯子自斟自饮。

高田孝宏知道这个人是谁。

但他和他两个？

什么时候美国黑帮变得和中国人一样学会放下仇恨一致对外了？

严格来说，虽然坐在房间里的所有人都是各自帮派的首领，但是从年龄上来说高田孝宏是最小的一个，面对两个道上的“前辈”今晚演的这一出戏自己虽然还没弄清楚真正情况是什么，但是作为势力最大的一方，即便强龙不压地头蛇这种道理谁都明白但也不代表他们就能凭借所谓“权杖在自己手中”的这种理由威胁自己。

 

所以，弗兰克·鲍尔斯和这位弗朗西斯先生到底想从自己身上得到什么呢？

 

“弗兰克先生，三个月前发生在你总部的事情估计你已经忘得一干二净了，或者说我必须要佩服你的宽宏大度，可以放下深仇大恨的和自己的天敌化干戈为玉帛。”

“我不知道你在说什么，孩子，”弗兰克继续往自己的空杯子里倒酒，“弗朗西斯和我只有纯粹的商业合作关系，不存在什么敌对关系。”

“那就奇怪了，”高田说，“我在俄勒冈州的人跟我说阿卡迪亚那边乱成一团，普莱斯科特家族正和其他帮派开战，而你的帮派正是首当其冲，难道不记得了吗？而且听说你的得力助手已经叛变投靠了他们，现在正和东欧的黑帮集团谈合作事宜。”

弗兰克没有任何迟疑直接反驳：“看来你的消息不怎么灵活啊，小高田。首先，我的人从来都没有背叛我，她只是在代我和普莱斯科特家族合作扩大商业规模。再者，你所说的我总部被人砸场的那次只是内森那毛头小子发神经而已，我和肖恩先生依然是坚定的合作伙伴，而他们和其他帮派的事情我也管不着。另外...”弗兰克双手合十放在桌上以一种审问的态度问高田，“这和我们今晚的交易有什么关系呢？我可不喜欢和拖泥带水的人做生意，要不就速战速决要不就找下家，这是我一贯的风格，而且不对任何人有例外。”

高田孝宏始终觉得这两个人更像在敲诈自己，他看了看弗兰克手下的密码箱，里面最好装的是自己想要的东西。

“那请先生您告诉我，权杖现在在哪里？”

“你就不想知道箱子里装了什么东西吗？”弗兰克问到了点子上。

“我是买家，难道不应该由卖家来展示一下他要卖给我的东西吗？”他也双手合十放到了桌子上，

弗兰克开始有些喜欢这个日本小伙子了，他朝自己的手下挥了挥手他把箱子放到了高田面前，输入了密码但没有打开箱盖，“我觉得这种事情还是你亲自来看看比较合适。”弗兰克解释。

高田双手放在盖子上准备打开，同时瞄了一眼两人，最好别让我发现你们在耍我。

随后他打开了箱子。

里面的东西差点把他吓死。

除了绿花花的美元外，还有两样比钱还要值钱的东西。

 

两个人头。

 

一个是今晚要和自己交易权杖的卡尔·杰克逊，另一个是自己的兄弟高田孝义。

 

“叛徒名单”排名第一的前家族核心干部。

 

“为什么...为什么...”高田孝宏不敢相信自己的眼睛。

 

“我不是说了吗，”沉默了很久的弗朗西斯终于开口，“今晚我要拿你的龙头地位来做一单生意，我可没有跟你信口开河，高田先生。”

高田孝宏虽然是前任家族首领高田俊彦众多子女的其中一人，但是他的身份有些特殊——他的母亲是高田俊彦最心爱的情妇之一——即人们口中的私生子。后来高田俊彦的正妻去世，他的母亲名正言顺的成为了新的黑帮首领夫人，宫斗剧般的剧情让高田孝宏因为母亲地位登顶的缘故而深得父亲的宠爱和栽培，最终甚至被高田俊彦钦点为家族的下一任当家，被废掉“太子”身份的高田孝义不仅地位一落千丈也因此对自己的这个同父异母的弟弟恨之入骨，当时两人都只有二十岁。 

十年后高田俊彦去世，“新太子”高田孝宏理所当然的接任首领之位，为夺回自己应得的一切而密谋已久的高田孝义终于在这个关键时候出击了——他联合了所有投靠自己的家族干部和元老向这位“新王”发出挑战，“王位争夺战”一触即发，在日本闹得沸沸扬扬。然而这场早早埋下祸根的家族内战并没有因为高田俊彦的两个儿子而耗尽帮派的实力，反而是高田孝宏及时的斩草除根而让胜利的天平完全倾向自己，整场“政变”也仅仅维持了半个月就以高田孝义的彻底失败而告终，所有支持哥哥的支部都被自己消灭，甚至还借此除掉了一些家族的对手而让自己和家族在日本黑帮的地位更加稳固，都说君子报仇十年不晚，然而没想到高田孝义的这位弟弟更加懂得知己知彼百战百胜这个道理，所以注定了高田孝义的错估形势和终将大势已去，在日本已无立足之地的他不得不败退美国。

而刚坐稳宝座的高田孝宏在不久后便得知自己的兄弟投靠了美国一个实力强大的黑帮集团并且将权杖占为己有，试图拿这件家族宝物以东山再起和作最后的垂死挣扎。他别无选择，这场已经失去意义的战争不能再持续下去。

他知道今晚和卡尔·杰克逊的交易根本就是一个圈套，然而尽管如此他还是心甘情愿的来到美国，不顾家族干部的劝阻和自己被杀的风险千里迢迢的来到加州，为的只是想亲手结束自己父亲的过错。

年少懵懂时不知道自己被卷入了宫廷斗争的漩涡之中，到登上顶峰之时才发现自己已经身不由己。

但如果自己在那时候告诉哥哥，其实我从来没有打算接手父亲的一切，有人会相信吗？

权力是一种毒药，但我们都已经上瘾了。

“相比权杖这种可有可无的东西，我觉得你兄弟的命才是比它更值钱的东西，也是你最想要的东西。”弗朗西斯说完随即站了起来朝门外吹了声口哨，他的一名手下拿着一个木盒走了进来，接过之后弗朗西斯拿着它走到了高田孝宏身前，“无论如何，现在这根权杖都是属于你的了。”

看着眼前这个木盒，高田孝宏想到了很多东西。

亲情、家庭、初心，所有自己最想拥有的东西都已经随风而逝了，而唯一由始至终都陪伴着自己的东西，只有为自己带来无穷罪孽的孤独。

至少在今晚，在这一刻，自己可以让这个悲情故事划上句号了。

 

“拿走吧，”他说，“它是你的了。”

 

似乎对于这个回答弗朗西斯早就已经预料到了，看着木盒里的东西他的心里也同样想了许多东西。

但他还是选择了一笑置之。

 

“那我就只好笑纳了，虽然我并不是某个家族的领袖。”

 

而且高田孝宏的这种人生经历他也不想发生在自己身上。

 

就这样，弗兰克和弗朗西斯与高田孝宏完成了这一宗交易。两人在今天晚上突袭“黑火骑兵团”总部杀掉了卡尔·杰克逊和投靠于他的高田孝义，帮助高田孝宏夺回了家族权杖也为他在日本的称霸清除了最后一个障碍。他们因此得到了高田家族的日本独家销售的渠道，而值得一提的是，三月中下旬内森正和高田家族就关于将自己的毒品生意远销至日本而进行了多次谈判但一直无果而终，今晚弗兰克的成功算是报了三月阿卡迪亚酒吧街事件的一箭之仇，也意味着内森在加州遭到当头一棒，他想消灭鲍尔斯家族的计划完全落空。

“接下来你打算怎样，弗朗西斯？”返回鲍尔斯家族总部途中，坐在副驾驶位的弗兰克问。

“我想我该见一下他了。”开车的弗朗西斯思考了许久才说了这句话。

“现在阿卡迪亚的所有帮派连同我的在内都被内森那小子来了一次大扫除，没有人敢惹普莱斯科特家族，你这样回去很可能也会被他打的体无完肤的，孩子。”弗兰克不认为现在是他杀入阿卡迪亚的最佳时机，虽然克洛伊依然在秘密的接过肖恩的权力，但在一切尘埃落定之前内森还是那座城市的老大，而对此竟然无动于衷的肖恩似乎是在等待克洛伊彻底成为阿卡迪亚的黑帮龙头后班师回朝杀内森一个措手不及。

该死的肖恩到底在干什么，他是在帮自己的儿子还是想害死他？

 

仿佛两者都有。

 

现在，一切都已经在倒计时中。

 

“怎么了，你在担心我会变成高田孝宏？还是怕我有高田孝义那样的结局？”

 

“我是担心你想变成高田孝宏。”弗兰克看着车外的风景语重心长的说。

 

“可惜他并不是高田俊彦，要不然这个家族也不会有今天这样的闹剧。”

 

两人随后沉默了很长一段时间，直至到达他们在加州的新总部所在地。

 

 

 

5月17日下午四点三十分，阿卡迪亚振兴银行。

克洛伊在阿卡迪亚“人间蒸发”已经两个月零两天，但麦克斯似乎没有之前那么想她了。

因为她居然告诉自己，她去旅游了。

在骗三岁小孩吗？去了普莱斯科特庄园一天未归，整整失踪了三天，要不是沃伦告诉自己查到了那架直升机飞往了南美洲的一个国家，麦克斯几乎要被凯特或者普莱斯科特家族的人送进医院停尸房或者精神病院，原因是“为了找一个朋友而全副武装私闯民宅”。

没办法，为了治愈我的病只好做一些报复性行为。

 

“麦克斯！你这个月花了我一百多万！你拿我的钱干嘛去了！”

 

这是克洛伊三分钟前发给自己的短信。

 

“我搬家了，霸占了一家姓普莱斯的民宅需要买些家具重新装饰一下这里，正好在她的家里找到了一张银行卡，只好勉为其难的买买买了。╮( ~ ▽ ~' )╭”

 

“回去我要宰了你！！！还有别给我发表情！！！”

 

麦克斯看到这条回复后忍不住小笑了一声，但记者相机的快门声就像手枪扣动扳机射出子弹打在了自己身后般提醒了这位警探，自己还站在案发现场的门口。

二十分钟前这家银行遭到了匪徒的洗劫，非常迅速而不留痕迹的又一次有目的有预谋的行动——这已经是这半个月来第五家银行被同一伙人洗劫一空了。每一次都是恰到好处的在银行金库的时间锁失效之后的一分钟时间内完成对整个银行的劫持和控制，匪徒简直就是小丑的忠实死粉毫无保留的模仿了他的作案手法：每个人质的双手都牢牢抓着各自眼前的那颗手雷，干掉所有的保安，有专业的人切断无声警报器和自动报警装置，剩余的人在得到第一道门的密码之后进入金库内负责销毁所有监控系统的硬盘和打开里面的另一道七英尺厚度的金库铁门，剩下的事情就是拿袋子装钱了。

虽然在阿卡迪亚抢劫银行这种事也不是什么震惊全城的大新闻，但是如此有专业性和针对性的闪电袭击式行动可就让阿卡迪亚的执法人员们提起警惕了：能在十分钟之内将一家银行洗劫一空证明这个城市继黑帮这个恶性肿瘤之后又有新的病变了；而之所以说他们具有针对性，是因为包括振兴银行在内的这五家银行全都是普莱斯科特家族的黑帮银行，是以内森为首、其他家族干部为核心成员的一个洗钱重要场所，即便家产腰缠万贯也不可能抵得住这种不断被挑衅的耻辱吧。

内森已经被这件事情气得没地方发泄，就差拿核武器把阿卡迪亚夷为平地了。

“这他妈罗宾汉出没吧，”沃伦有些幸灾乐祸的说，“就偷了他们装黑钱的金库而没有偷走其他地方的，都21世纪了还玩盗亦有道这种狗屎江湖道义也是真的脑子有病。”

“挺好的呀，偷走那些人渣的黑钱去劫富济贫，嘿，自己花了也好啊！”调查着被破坏的金库大门的艾莉居然有些羡慕和佩服这些人，连六大帮派都治不了内森，没想到这一群抢劫犯做到了。

“劫富济贫就不算犯罪了吗？”扎克问。

“算，”麦克斯随便看了看四周说，“犯了不给警察分赃的罪。”

所有组员都笑了。

既然银行的监控证据全部被匪徒毁灭了，那就只好调一下其他地方的监控看看这些人什么时候从哪里来和逃离了。这里位于居民区的一个十字路口交界处，在旁边自然少不了一些商店的室外监控，沃伦从银行隔壁的一家便利店里的找到了拍摄到银行门口一带区域的监控，时间显示16时07分的时候银行门外还是一切正常的迹象，除了08分有一辆玛莎拉蒂Levante停在了门口，有一个男人从车上下来走了进去大概三分钟之后就又走了出来，麦克斯留意到了沃伦的脸上有些变化。16时13分，有一辆奥迪又停在了门口，这次从车上下来了四个带着面具的人手上拿着手枪和冲锋枪快步走进了银行里面，六分钟后，从里面走出了八个面具匪徒，四个走回到车上逃逸，其余四个跑向银行门口的右后方一辆车上逃走，将近两分钟后阿卡迪亚警察的巡逻车才赶到了现场。

“多出来的四个人相信是从银行大楼楼顶上下来的，因为我们的人在楼顶上发现了一条连向对面居民楼顶层一间没人住的屋里的房间窗户的绳缆，在天台发现了四个手把，天台门的锁也被破坏掉，他们是先从楼顶的电箱里切断无声警报器的线路，然后再从这里下去的。”在楼顶搜集证据的乔治解释道。

沃伦看着监控电视追问：“那里的工作人员还是什么都不肯说吗？”

“没有，他们说当时自己都死死的盯着手上那颗手雷，没有人敢移开视线看那些戴着面具的小丑们。”

“那个银行经理呢？”麦克斯问。

“估计还在医院手术室急救吧，据目击者说他的左眼被人用枪托砸了三下，腹部和腿部膝盖中了一枪，就算救活了也是高度残疾人了。”

沃伦无奈的吹了口气，“在阿卡迪亚什么事情都离不开普莱斯科特家族不是吗？”他要求便利店员将最近一周的监控数据全部调度出来拿回去警局研究，随后他和麦克斯便提前离开现场，让其他人继续处理善后事宜。

坐在车上麦克斯面无表情的说：“我知道那个人是谁。”

“哪个人？”

“那个玛莎拉蒂的车主，他叫马克·杰弗森。”

看着路况的沃伦沉默了几秒后说：“你居然认识他，麦克斯？”

“我也念过布莱克威尔的，警长先生，”麦克斯冷冰冰的说，“而且毫不夸张的说，我当年报读这里就是因为对他的崇敬和希望能在这里成为一个和他一样优秀的摄影师的，他...他是我的偶像之一。”

“哇，没想到我们的麦克斯警探原来有过这么远大的理想，”沃伦笑了笑继续专心开车，“没错，那个人的确是杰弗森。但是这能说明什么？在这里没有人不认识他，麦克斯。”沃伦的语气有些不寻常。

“这能说明刚才我为什么能留意到你刚才看监控录像时有点不对劲，还有现在。”麦克斯的语气也变得有些不寻常，对于沃伦来说。

“你最好给我解释一下你和他的关系，否则我觉得我有必要怀疑你有份参与这几宗抢劫案，沃伦警长。”麦克斯不给沃伦辩解和反抗的机会，既然当初选择相信和支持自己，那现在他就应该继续选择这个正确的决定，而不是隐瞒和逃避。

“好吧。他是布莱克威尔学院的校长兼董事，换言之他是普莱斯科特家族的心腹之一，而且还是阿卡迪亚市政府的特聘顾问，就在你来这里的一个月前他才被选为今年十月在旧金山举行的一个大型活动的特邀嘉宾和形象大使。”

“摄影界的年度盛事‘每日英雄’大赛对吗？”

麦克斯的吐口而出并没有让沃伦感到惊讶，“嗯，而且我知道你拿过那个比赛的冠军，那一年我要负责他的出行安全跟随他去到了旧金山，大概是...八年前左右？”

“对，那时候我还在西雅图只是一个默默无闻的小警察，摄影成为了我对于继续生活下去的一种动力和让我觉得这个世界并非充满暴力和冷漠的有力证明。”

沃伦知道自己让她又勾起了那些不好的回忆，“我知道你对摄影很有天分，麦克斯，但是原谅我的直言，杰弗森不可能会是策划抢劫银行的人。布莱克威尔学院的人必须远离黑帮的利益纠纷之中，这是阿卡迪亚的一条不成文的规定，为的就是防止有人借这个油水位来利用那些富二代学生搞一些不见的人的黑帮大阴谋，不过这些不过都是骗小孩子的鬼话罢了。”

“你也知道这是骗小孩的话，那为什么不能怀疑他参与这几起抢劫的嫌疑？这一个月以来阿卡迪亚发生了多少稀奇古怪的事情你难道没看到吗？”麦克斯一直想突出的重点他始终没有明白到。

“但是这不可能啊，”沃伦表示不能理解，“十五年前他的确只是一个老师，也是一个知名的摄影师和艺术家。十年前的校长威尔斯因为一场意外车祸身亡，当时学校的临时委员会也一致同意由他接任校长的职务，加上后来肖恩的介入所以没有人敢对他的升迁有任何异议，而且在他执掌的这十年里布莱克威尔学院学生犯事率是史上最低的，他不仅是历史上最受欢迎的校园年度人物更加是阿卡迪亚的城市形象大使，所以即便他确实有嫌疑但我们也拿他没有办法，因为他的身份和地位实在是太特殊了，动他不仅是得罪普莱斯科特家族更是在挑战那些政客的根本利益，除非我们还能找到一些能直接证明他是主谋的证据否则我们现在什么都做不了。要查杰弗森就无可避免的牵涉到普莱斯科特家族，这是阿卡迪亚警察绝对不能触碰的雷区，迈克·约翰逊的案子已经让我们吃了不少苦果，你知道我在说什么的，麦克斯。”

他的担心麦克斯也表示理解，“无论如何，这件案子他都是嫌疑人之一，这点你无法否定。”

 

“麦克斯，你知道你又在玩火对吧？”

 

沃伦知道这位警探的职业病又发作了，但是不能理解的是为什么自己没有四号想阻止她的冲动。

“对啊，最好就通知桑德斯把这件案子也交给FBI处理，要不然我可就要把这件事情连同之前的案子也一并查得水落石出，局长敢把它交给我们负责就是证明他希望我们能找出一些蛛丝马迹，至于普莱斯科特家族那边，我想每一任警察局长对于收拾残局的能力都是无人能比的。”麦克斯有些走火入魔般说了这段疑似语无伦次的话，她的目光一直停留在自己的手机上——克洛伊刚刚发短信告诉了她一个好消息：

 

她会在这个星期之内回到阿卡迪亚。

 

看到这条短信后的麦克斯突然扬起了那阳光的笑容，就像一个得到了糖果而得意忘形的小孩子般的心情愉畅，让驾驶人又犯了糊涂：他的前途乃至性命安全可都算是绑在了这位胆大心也大的女警探身上了，动普莱斯科特家族的人远比调查未来总统儿子离奇死亡的案子更加危险，万一这次又出了什么意外情况他可能又要来一次比上个月更加伟大而光荣的牺牲了。

他有点后悔当初没有听信桑德斯给自己的建议。

 

 

另一边，市区一家高级会所。

内森在振兴银行抢劫案发后便马上召集所有家族干部前往这里举行秘密会议。之前碍于肖恩的出面干预加上那些钱严格意义上并非内森的私人财产所以他并没有大发雷霆，但是振兴银行里面的钱却意义重大——那都是内森继续进行加州生意的资金，这等于板上钉钉的事可能会因为自己这边出现了问题而导致接下来的生意全部中断。

这让普莱斯科特家族的大少爷面子上非常过不去，偷黑帮银行的钱还敢在太岁头上动土，这等于在如日中天的内森脸上打了个大嘴巴。要不是老爷子下了命令没查清事实之前不能轻举妄动，所有人都知道他绝对出兵灭掉所有的帮派。

“那些狗日的到底偷了我多少钱？！”所有干部落座后内森就问振兴银行的负责人。

满头大汗的银行总经理被内森问的不敢说出一个字，但他还是硬着头皮说出了那个数字：“八千六百万，普莱斯科特先生。”

被偷了钱的事主破天荒的克制住了自己极不稳定的情绪超级平静的问其他人：“你们几家银行加起来被偷了多少钱？”

坐在会议桌左边第三个人站了起来说：“内森，我们几家银行加起来总共被人盗走了两亿七千多万，而且据我打听到的消息这帮人是在两个星期前才来到阿卡迪亚的，估计这一次是有新势力入侵而且拿我们来出名了。”

所有人听到之后都议论纷纷，他妈的哪个白痴这么蠢敢在阿卡迪亚招惹普莱斯科特家族，而且一来就骑到内森的头上了。他和日本高田家族的生意遭遇瓶颈已经是家族内部人人皆知的事，由于高田俊彦的死导致很多势力都想趁新首领就任之后重新抢占开始日本那边的市场，普莱斯科特家族自然在争夺者的名单里而且是志在必得和众望所归的姿态力压众多对手。

但谁也没想到高田孝宏却在继任之后便来到了加州，当时没有人知道他是奔着那根家族权杖而去的，但是不知情的内森为了抢到这个订单不惜放下架子去到加州打算亲自和这位同样是“黑太子”身份的新首领面对面商议，没想到高田孝宏却直接拒绝了这个请求，让内森一时不能接受甚至在加州闹事，而且在内森预约失败之后的第三天旧金山那边就发生了状况：有人突袭“黑火骑兵团”总部，帮派首领卡尔·杰克逊下落不明，又过了两天他的尸体被人在垃圾箱里发现而且头已经被人砍掉，本来就内部不和的帮派从此四分五裂，当地的黑帮为了争夺龙头地位也再次陷入了混战之中，高田孝宏也因为局势动荡离开美国回到了日本，这件事也没了下文。

在加州的祸不单行让内森前所未有的感到自己的锐气被挫，距离这次失败已经过去一个月，见所有对手都已经没了动静，内森认为当下正是重新和高田家族谈判的好时机，谁知现今又来了这一出，估计已经没有人能够阻止一场新的血雨腥风来临。

“既然是敌人亲自送上门了，就算是老爷子也没有阻止我们反击的理由了，”内森的一句话就让所有人都变了脸色，“各位，现在我们的钱成了他们招兵买马恶性膨胀的重要来源，你们的钞票成了那些毛头小子往你们的脸上疯狂扇打的武器，这种事情居然还发生了五次简直把我们的脸面都丢尽了，是可忍孰不可忍？！为了维护家族的名誉和威严，我决定从明天开始对这伙人进行全城搜捕，将你们的人全部通知下去给我揪出这些没有脑子的智障，必要时找那些没用的警察协助你们，好歹我们也是纳税人啊，”内森的玩笑让在座所有人都笑了，“先生们！是时候让世人知道阿卡迪亚谁才是主人了！”

太子的一声振臂高呼让原本无意开战的所有人都燃起了斗志，尤其是在这次事件中丢了钱的人响应最激烈。实际上内森还得谢谢抢了他们钱的这个人，如果不是他估计自己要说服这些对肖恩言听计从的干部基本上难于上青天，老爷子的统治力是绝对的存在没有人敢不服从，连六大帮派也得敬他三分，但是这次外敌入侵却已经不在他的控制范围内，而这恰好是内森自己的领域，所谓将在外君令有所不受，先斩后奏绝对是对内森最喜欢的一种手法。

就在所有人都在赞成内森的决议而不断鼓掌和私下议论的同时，会议室的大门被人撞开，一群荷枪实弹的人冲进会议室将枪口瞄准了在场的所有人，包括内森本人——他被两个拿着伯奈利M4霰弹枪的人瞄准了自己的脑袋，自己下意识的从腰后部拿出手枪但为时已晚，仅仅十秒钟会议室里的人全都被这些不明来历的持枪分子控制，直到一个穿着阿玛尼西装的男子走进了会议室后内森才明白了一些事情。

原来抢自己钱的人就是这个混蛋。

“哇哦，黑帮开会这么隆重的场面还真的是第一次见，”看到所有坐在椅子上一动不动非常惊恐的人们盯着自己，男子显得很满意，“哦，话说回来，这还是我第一次穿这么贵的西装，当然了这可花了我不少钱，哦不，是花了你们不少钱，不过还说真的这真的挺好穿的，等下就去买多几套放在自己的新家里。”

从靠门一侧的墙边慢慢走到了内森的面前，看了看他手里的银色沙漠之鹰手枪，“这位想必就是大名鼎鼎的内森·普莱斯科特先生了吧？还真的是闻名不如见面，放心，以后我们还会经常见面的。”

“他妈的乡巴佬你好大的胆子...”内森激动的想往前走，却马上被旁边两个拿霰弹枪的人用它们顶住了自己的胸口。

男子摆了摆手让他们放下枪，“诶咱们斯文点，这位好歹都是太子爷，怎么能拿这种枪指着他呢？而且估计他也不敢用手里的枪做出些什么事情出来了，我有说错吗，普莱斯科特...先生？”他歪嘴一笑和内森四目对视，仿佛一场单人对战即将要爆发。

被不善来者气得咬牙切齿的内森挥手一拳想打在他的脸上但被男子迅捷的用手臂挡住，然后反手给了内森一拳并瞬间将他举起朝会议桌上摔了下去，内森被扔在了桌上手枪掉在了地上，男子弯下腰把沙鹰手枪捡了起来向天花板连开三枪，“给我听着，不想死的给你们五秒钟时间从这里滚出去，五秒之后谁屁股已经离开了椅子但没有走出这个门口通通杀死，现在开始，一！”男子刚开始倒数，原先还坐在椅子上不敢乱动的家族干部瞬间像吃了兴奋剂般朝着门口疯狂奔跑，有几个离门口远的甚至从桌子上连爬带滚的飞扑出去，男子根本就没有在喊数但可以肯定的是，会议室所有人离开这里的时间不超过五秒钟。

“有时候狗就是这么听话，只要是主人的话不可能不听，但很可惜现在的动物根本就不知道忠诚二字的加价值在何处。”男子把手枪扔到一边，坐在了内森的位子上，而后者则被他摔得惨叫一声然后艰难的从桌上坐了起来，男子抬了抬下巴示意手下清场和封锁这里，刚才控住内森的那两个人又将手上的枪瞄准了他。

“你他妈...到底是谁...”内森忍住疼痛问他。

 

“我叫弗朗西斯·莱纳德，我的父亲叫做肖恩·普莱斯科特，也就是说我是你同父异母的大哥。”男子坚定且有力的说出了这句话。

 

内森简直不敢相信这个人说的话。他睁大了眼睛重新审视着这个人，和自己一样的金色头发，这张和自己一样很俊俏干净的脸也确实很像肖恩，西装衬衫的衣袖也遮盖不住他双手的纹身，还有刚才惊人的臂力可以肯定他绝对是道上的人，而且不得不承认他还很有计谋和头脑，能够挑自己家族的银行进行这么计划周详且紧密迅速的行动，这绝对不是一般小混混敢做的事情。

“你他妈知道你在说什么吗？！”内森当然不会轻易相信男子的这番鬼话。

“说实话，自懂事以来我都以为自己就是在单亲家庭里长大，直到我妈临死之前告诉我才知道，原来我还有个父亲而且还是阿卡迪亚鼎鼎大名的肖恩·普莱斯科特，”随后他从口袋里拿出一样东西抛到桌子上，刚好掉在内森的两腿间，“相信这个东西你和你的姐姐都有一个吧。”

内森看到这个东西后情绪更加激动，因为那是普莱斯科特家族的家族戒指。

“肖恩那家伙...居然在外面有情妇...”看着这枚戒指内森已经开始怀疑到底肖恩还有多少事情瞒着自己没有说出事实真相。

“要不然你会觉得是什么原因让你的母亲和克里斯汀都纷纷选择离他而去？你真的以为你的姐姐只是为了发展他的正道生意远离这里的黑帮斗争而跑遍整个世界、选择在政局动荡的南美洲生活也不愿意回到美国吗？啧啧啧，看来你还有很多事情被他蒙在鼓里啊，也许你应该多点跟你的姐姐联系一下，弟弟。”

“克里斯汀？连我姐姐也一早知道了你的存在？！”内森简直快到了崩溃的地步，原来老爷子有私生子这件事情他是这个家族里最后一个知道的人，而且有可能到死的那一天他也可能完全不知道有这一回事。

“噢天啊，内森，看看我们的父亲到底都做了些什么事情？不要和我说你还打算用振兴银行里那八千多万和高田孝宏进行日本独家销售渠道的交易吧？难道你不知道一个月前他在旧金山已经和弗兰克·鲍尔斯达成了交易协议吗？感谢卡尔·杰克逊的脑袋，要不是他那颗价值一个亿美元的人头往桌子上一扔，估计高田孝宏真的会和你交易，不过现在他已经知道谁才是值得和他合作的人了。”

他知道，这一刻内森已经变成一枚快要完成核聚变而爆炸的原子弹了。

接下来发生的剧情也没有让他失望：恼羞成怒的内森忍无可忍的突然大喊一声站在会议桌上朝弗朗西斯飞扑过去，却被坐在椅子上的人马上站了起来将其抱住然后瞬间举在高处再让他的腰部往自己的膝盖用力一顶，内森再次被弗朗西斯打倒在地，这次他再也没有力气爬起来和面前的人平视对话。

 

“我早晚...都会杀了你，弗朗西斯...就算和你同归于尽...我也要将你碎尸万段！”趴在地上无法动弹的被单方面虐打的人用尽最后一点力气说出了这句话。

 

这一刻内森绝对是在和自己说真心话，这一番对话足以让他对这个已经不值得留恋的家庭彻底失望，而自己不断的破坏他在加州的事业也会给他上了很好的一课，起码能让他明白到山外有山天外有天这个最现实的道理。

“嗯，我相信会有这一天的，最好别让我等太久，我的兄弟。”

“操你妈！你不是我的哥哥！你是个杂种，你不配拥有普莱斯科特这个姓氏！”比起失败带来的苦楚，内森更不愿意接受的是自己居然多了一个同父异母的哥哥，即便被他打得毫无还手之力但在内森的眼里弗朗西斯仍然不过是一个流氓气十足的穿着西装的伪君子。

弗朗西斯看着躺在地上生气又对自己无可奈何的内森有点不厚道的笑了，“实话说，我真的很喜欢你这个样子，有勇无谋、视死如归还异想天开，但很可惜你现在是对我构成不了任何威胁的，刚才听到你下令要全城封杀我？不错的选择，既然你这么想开战，那我也只能奉陪到底了，”接受了内森的挑战后他朝着会议室门口走去，“不用手下留情哦，我的兄弟，有空去你另外一家高级会所再坐下来聚聚！”

只能听着他的声音消失在会议室外，内森就像一头穷凶极恶的狮子却败给匹比自己实力相差极大的野狼手上，无法忍受这种耻辱的他只能无力的在地上朝天怒吼，但也无法起到任何安慰自己和平息怒气的作用。

从这个下午开始，弗朗西斯·莱纳德成为了他新的头号死敌。

 

 

晚上七点，布莱克威尔学院。

麦克斯开着克洛伊送给她的跑车停在了学校后边的停车场，下车后抬起头便能看到一点钟方向的摄像头，想不到约翰逊那件案子已经过去两个多月了。

从自己继续停职休假之后警局里再也没有人提起过这件案子，就连负责接手的FBI麦克斯也没有留意到他们有过任何行动，或许他的死因已经就此成谜了，本杰明·约翰逊自党内初选胜利之后一直形势大好，为了利益和名留青史他也不可能因为自己儿子的死而放弃自己的前途，虽然有记者提问过他儿子失踪的情况但都被本杰明用各种借口掩饰了过去，而且那还已经是四月份的事情，现在让女警探最令人感到匪夷所思又细思极恐的是：仿佛全世界都已经不知道迈克·约翰逊曾经存在于这个世界上。

还有那具不明身份的被埋在约翰逊家后院的无名尸体。除了证实到死于约翰逊事件案发两个星期前和确认到是男性身份外已经找不到其他线索，失踪人口调查没了下文，连CSI部门的人也无果而终。最后也是最重要的一点，就是那个破坏现场的幕后凶手，很明显他时刻都在关注约翰逊的情况，从酒吧被绑架开始、一直到死于自己家里，这个人都制造了爆炸袭击阻止APD的行动。

这是麦克斯最不能忍受和理解的。在酒吧她和约翰逊曾近在咫尺，却因为凶手制造炸弹袭击导致打草惊蛇；在约翰逊家他们一起找到了一些看似有重要价值的线索但又被他全部毁掉。越是接近危险越是接近真相，但对手却处处手下留情，到底是什么变态搞的一场政治阴谋？

一边想着被搁置的约翰逊枪杀案一边走在布莱克威尔教学大楼前的草坪上，麦克斯感觉自己回到了十年前。

她只在这里度过了两个星期便不得不离开了这里，并且在此之后便开启了一段新的人生旅程，回到故地总是难免回想往日，比起这里麦克斯更加想回到宿舍区那边看看，不知道宿舍草坪外围的小山坡上那个怪异且神秘的土邦噶图腾是否还在那里监视着每一个人？不知道那里是否还会有机智可爱的小松鼠在从长椅上爬到旁边的垃圾桶里觅食或者用掉在地上的可乐铝罐愉快的玩耍？

那座创始校长的铜像还是矗立在水池的正中央，这里的景色历经时间的磨练依旧一成不变，看着艺术展示栏上的一张摄影作品麦克斯突然燃起了那颗热爱摄影的心，但又打心里感觉自己和这所学校已经格格不入了。离开校园不过十余年的她现在拿枪的次数比一生中拿相机的次数加起来还要多——虽然宝丽来在如今已经变成了一种老古董和时代的淘汰品，但麦克斯始终都没有忘记初心，只是除了有时间拿起这台老古董相机记录下生活美好的那几个瞬间外，这些可以升华自己天赋和创作境界的知识却已经没有时间和办法弥补回来了——人生就是这么的奇异，总是在感伤之时才明白到原来过去比现在还要值得憧憬的人是痛苦和可悲的。

但她从来没有后悔。

“对我的作品有什么评价吗，女士？”麦克斯被身后传来的男人声音稍微吓到了，转过身来，发现来到自己面前的正是她要约见的人。

她曾经最崇拜的偶像，著名的摄影师和艺术家马克·杰弗森。

“噢，你好，杰弗森先生，”麦克斯显得有些紧张但没有表露出来，“我是APD的麦克斯·考尔菲德，相信你应该记得两个小时前我和您秘书的预约。”

“当然，我也是打算出来呼吸一下新鲜空气的，没想到刚走出来就碰到你了，看来我们俩也是挺有缘分的，”杰弗森很自然的表情和谈吐让麦克斯一下子又放松了下来，“不过在这里和一名警探聊天显得有些高调，不如我们去我办公室坐下来细谈？”杰弗森说完随即摆出了标志性的笑容并且做了一个请的动作。

面对布莱克威尔校长的邀请麦克斯没有办法拒绝，于是在杰弗森的带领下麦克斯走进了教学大楼。但是在此之前麦克斯还是提出了自己的一个小小的要求：用宝丽来跟杰弗森自拍一张合照。

“当然没问题，虽然宝丽来这种相机我可是很久没有用过了，也想不到居然还有人能用它来完成自拍，很酷啊，看来我以后要多跟你交流一下心得才行，考尔菲德警探。”

“叫我麦克斯就好，杰弗森先生。”麦克斯有些羞涩的跟杰弗森说，然后两人在教学大楼门前完成了一次自拍合照。

在杰弗森的带领下麦克斯来到了教学楼二楼的校长办公室——让她意想不到的是校长办公室居然迁到了二楼的中间位置——印象中当初威尔斯校长的办公室就在一楼的教务室里，但自己没有太多疑问——毕竟过了这么多年，改变一下布局也是正常情况。走进这个比课室还要稍微大一倍的校长办公室后麦克斯便坐了下来，杰弗森则从安放在书柜旁边的冰箱里拿出了一瓶可乐给她，并且问：“不知道这位美丽又有才华的阿卡迪亚警探这么晚来找我有什么事呢？莫非是迈克的案子有了新的进展？”

对于杰弗森的反问麦克斯有些惊讶：“我这次过来并不是为了约翰逊这件案子的，杰弗森先生，”她说，“而是今天下午发生于振兴银行的一起抢劫案。因为我们调查到在案发之前你曾经在那里逗留了几分钟，就在你离开之后匪徒就开始实施抢劫，所以我这次来奉命问你几个问题而已。”

“叫我马克就行了，麦克斯，虽然我并不介意称呼什么的，”杰弗森笑了笑，但显然对于今天下午的事情他也感到很难以置信：“噢天啊，真的不敢想象我距离这些亡命之徒曾经只有一步之遥，说实话我到现在都依然心有余悸，”他把眼镜拿了下来继续说，“因为振兴银行我有不少财物存放在那里，而且那里的负责人和我也算是某种意义上的朋友，那天我从学校出来打算去那边随便兜几个圈消遣时间，没想到路过了那边于是打算进去找一下他聊聊天，谁知道他的秘书说他没空，于是我就去保险库看了看我还有多少财物存在那里，查看完之后我就走了，前后加起来也就那几分钟的时间，”说到这里他用手撑住了额头，“上帝保佑，要不是他没空的话估计我也成了那里的其中一个人质。”

麦克斯喝了一口可乐然后接着问：“那你的东西都被他们偷走了吗？”

“没有，”他很平淡的说，“很奇怪，我听到消息说这帮人只偷了一个存放着巨额现金的金库里的钱，平民的钱他们一分都没偷走，看来阿卡迪亚出了个新的‘罗宾汉’了。”

杰弗森的吐槽让麦克斯微微一笑：“对啊，他们只偷了其中一个金库里八千多万的现金，而且包括其他四家早前被同样手法洗劫过的银行，这伙人一共偷走了将近三亿元的钞票。而且都是明显针对普莱斯科特家族的。”

听到这里杰弗森算是明白了这个警探来找自己的真正意图。

“麦克斯警探，你该不会是怀疑我是这几起案件的主谋吧？”杰弗森戴上了眼镜以一种警惕的眼光看着她。

“当然没有，”麦克斯笑着否认，“我绝对相信你是清白的，要不然你就不会和我在这里聊天了。而且我曾经也是您的学生，其实我也很想放下警察的身份来找您，不过我也担心以私人身份预约您成功的几率并不高。”

“哦，你入读过布莱克威尔？”杰弗森很诧异，“不可能啊，无论是在读还是毕业的学生我都记得很清楚，而你我却一点印象都没有...”

“因为当初我只念了两个星期就退学了...”

“噢我的天这太可惜了，估计你一定是因为一些事情而不得不放弃这里的学业，”他随后打开了电脑点进一个程序，“麦克斯·考尔菲德女士对吧？让我看看...”他在键盘上打下她的名字然后点了点鼠标查询档案，“是十年前那一届的学生吗？难道我都没有印象了，原来已经这么久远的事情了...不过这一届的很多学生的名字我还是能说出几个，我们学校的校医主任凯特·玛什、你们警局的警长沃伦·格雷厄姆，还有现在阿卡迪亚无人不知的内森·普莱斯科特，你们这一届的孩子简直就是现在阿卡迪亚的顶梁柱和风云人物...”他不由自主的感慨道。

看来自己不能和他聊关于内森的事情了，否则他一定会起疑心。

“其实...杰弗森先生，关于约翰逊的案子你能透露一些具体的情况给我吗？例如他生前在学校的一些异常行为的情况，虽然现在谈这些已经没有什么意义但是作为上一个处理这件案子的人我觉得我有需要知道。”

“嗯...迈克在学校一直都是一个有争议的人物，支持他的人赞同他的敢做敢为和博学多才，反对他的人不满他的持强凌弱和作奸犯科，作为一名学生他成绩斐然甚至代表学校拿了不少奖项，但作为一个踏入社会的成年人他做了很多不能被接受的事情，他在学校吸毒贩毒的事实也已经是公开的秘密，但是由于他身份的特殊我只能掩盖了下来，而我了解到他似乎和黑帮也有一些不可告人的秘密，但我没有证据可以证明，相信这些你们警方应该比我还了解情况吧？而且...其实你还是想和我谈关于今天下午的事情对吗？”

杰弗森还是抓住了麦克斯的内心想法。

他笑了笑，“其实我和普莱斯科特家族说不上有很密切的关系，更多的只是商业上的来往，而且那家银行是他们家族的名下企业我也确实有一些股份，所以现在它出事了我也有义务向你提供一些信息，毕竟如今我也是受害人之一。”然后起身走向书柜蹲了下来打开最下面柜子的门，里面有一个电子保险箱，杰弗森按了密码将它打开拿走了一份文件放到了桌上给麦克斯看，“这是一份过去一年来普莱斯科特家族在振兴银行的资金流向记录，我发现不仅是在阿卡迪亚的分行，在全国各地的分行里他们都取走了不少的钱，加起来有上百个亿，而在第一起银行抢劫案发之后他们在这半个月里他们加快了速度。麦克斯警探，你得知道这意味着什么。”

麦克斯当然知道杰弗森想说什么。

看来普莱斯科特家族是在利用这些钱进行一些不为人知的大买卖，而且因为现在接二连三地出现银行被盗案他们被迫加快了进行的速度。

但是为什么杰弗森能有这些数据？即便是一名股东也不代表他会有这些商业内部机密资料，而且能随便给人看？

她的身份可是阿卡迪亚警察，而这里的警察和黑帮可是表面上是敌人但实际上是狼狈为奸的帮凶。

麦克斯意识到自己可能上贼船了，而且现在她不认为自己有退路可走，杰弗森说的都不可能是实话，正如沃伦所说，一个和普莱斯科特家族有着剪不断理还乱的关系的人怎么可能会和那些不见得光的勾当撇得清关系？

但是回过头来好好想想，如果能够借助银行被盗的案件拉回到之前的约翰逊被杀案，说不定一切的幕后黑手根本就是普莱斯科特家族的人做的，而且他们很有可能会拿克洛伊做替死鬼。

“杰弗森先生，你这是什么意思？”麦克斯只好和他摊开来说了。

“麦克斯警探，你应该知道普莱斯科特家族在这几个月都做了些什么事情吧？总统候选人的儿子被杀、酒吧街被内森大举入侵、他存有大量资金的银行被盗，所有的事情都指向普莱斯科特家族而且都被他们用手段掩盖掉，而到最后最大的受益者也是他们，这不是已经一目了然吗？”杰弗森的分析虽然很合理但是却更让麦克斯对他起怀疑。

“这些事情或多或少都在损害肖恩·普莱斯科特在各方面的利益，为什么你会说他们会最大得益者？而且以事论事，你也是他们家族的一员，然而现在你却告诉我他们是这几起案件的主谋，你这样做不是在背叛他们吗？”

“等等，我想你对我有些误会。我现在能够做到布莱克威尔的校长兼董事局成员完全是一个无奈之举，当年威尔斯死于交通意外让整个学校的管理层和老师们都人心惶惶，你知道为什么吗？”杰弗森在给麦克斯卖关子，但后者没有心思猜测。

于是杰弗森继续说，“因为在他死前去的地方正是普莱斯科特庄园。他是肖恩的人而且帮他在很多方面都获得了不少成就，这么一个对他忠心耿耿的人却在一次会面之后就死掉了，这场车祸是纯粹意外还是有预谋的人为制造的，你觉得人们更加相信哪个说法？学校里的老师全都是有家庭的人，没有人想看到家破人亡的惨剧更不想做下一个威尔斯，所以我才被他们推出来坐上这个位子，而且没过多久肖恩还假惺惺的在校董会直接任命我为新校长还给了我一席之位，我无缘无故就成了肖恩的走狗但我根本就不想成为他们家族的人，这十年来我和肖恩见面不超过十次，甚至连校董局开会我都会选择性缺席，因为我不想和他们同流合污。我恨他还有他的家族，是他们让阿卡迪亚永无宁日，还要将我困死在这个城市里动弹不得，我是一个艺术家不是他们的傀儡！”杰弗森越说越激动，让麦克斯也有些接受不来。

想不到他也有这样曲折的故事，按照他的说法从一开始他就没有想过要做这个校长，更别提肖恩硬塞给他的种种待遇。但是这些仅仅是他个人的一面之词，麦克斯不可能轻易相信一个人编出来的故事，除非他有足够的证据。

“我想...我们今晚要聊的事情已经聊完了，杰弗森先生，”麦克斯觉得自己最好先让他冷静下来免得气氛变得更加紧张，“时间也不早了，我想我们今晚就这样吧。”

杰弗森一换刚才愠怒的表情并看了看手表：“也对，今晚我也忙得够累了，”他刚站起来想送麦克斯离开但是手机突然响起，他看了下屏幕但没有接听，“你瞧，刚想送你离开就又有人来烦我了，这就是做校长的一个坏处，我感觉自己这份工作可能比你们APD还要忙啊！”继续走向门口处打开了办公室的门并且朝麦克斯笑了笑，然后突然说道，“哦对了，如果我们能再用宝丽来在这里自拍一张就更好不过了，就算是我跟你交个朋友，留一个见面礼？”

杰弗森的盛情麦克斯自然难却：“当然，这是我的荣幸。”

麦克斯拿出宝丽来与杰弗森在校长办公室又拍了一张自拍合照，把它当做礼物送给了后者，然后两人离开了这里最终在停车场结束了这次会面，麦克斯开着克洛伊送给自己的蓝色跑车朝东北方向开出而杰弗森则朝西北方向驶出。

 

他绝对有很多事情没有和自己说清楚，麦克斯从对话中便一直坚持这个观点。

 

至少在约翰逊和内森这两个人的事情上他隐瞒了很多内幕真相——作为一个掌握整个学院的资源和的总教官他知道的东西不比那个肖恩·普莱斯科特少，特别是他想和这个家族划清界限这个举动麦克斯表示怀疑——说不定迈克的死亡和杰弗森有着很大关系。

 

已经走火入魔的警探打算再次在这件案子上找到一些线索，如杰弗森所愿，她发誓要找到能将死普莱斯科特家族的证据。


	8. 勇者救美

5月20日早上十点，克洛伊家。

麦克斯又做了那个噩梦，关于他父亲的。

自从那天晚上暗访了杰弗森之后她又违抗了命令再次调查了约翰逊的案子，这个没人敢踩的泥潭她又一次深陷了进去，这样做的原因有很多。

他的死相让她联想起了瑞恩在家里被黑帮杀害时的情景就是其中之一。

无数次的在梦中想象着自己就在家里而手上正好有一把枪，她愤然拿着它走出屋外但是四周一片死寂根本就没有人类活动的迹象，然而每次在自己确认过外围的安全再走进屋里地上总会躺着一具尸体。

梦终究是梦，然而即便在梦里她也无法拯救自己的父亲。

“麦克斯...”奄奄一息的瑞恩艰难的抬起自己满是血的手呼唤着女儿。

麦克斯跪在他的面前，泪水淹没了眼眶，哽咽着说不出话。他的身体千疮百孔血流不止，他的脸被打得不成样子判若两人，但他仍然用尽最后一点力气抓住了她的手，但很快他就松开了。

屋子里只剩下少女一人在痛苦的哭泣着，没有任何杂音阻隔着她凄惨的哭声。

她捂住嘴巴，不想让死者听到她的失声大叫，但是这样做的同时她也心知肚明，已经没有任何意义了。

 

“麦克斯...”突然她又听到了一个人在呼喊着自己。

 

骤停了哭泣站了起来环视着四周，再看了看地上，瑞恩的尸体不见了，连血迹都消失了。麦克斯走出屋外，外面已经变成狂风暴雨的景象，而梦境的地点也自己的家突变为一条山路之上，身后的路被铁门锁死，除了前行没有其他选择，雨水和猛风迎面袭来，她还在不顾后果的逆风而行，终于被她顺着山路爬到了山顶，但是这样什么也没有，除了前面是一片悬崖峭壁，下面则是无际大海。

然后她感应到有人走到自己的身后。

转过身后，只见一个黑衣人举起了手枪瞄准了自己的脑袋。

 

“你是谁？”他一句话也没说。

 

只有一个扣动扳机的动作作为回应。

麦克斯感觉到自己的额头被一些东西穿过，感觉不到疼痛而且身体瞬间不受自己的控制往后倾倒，知道自己能够看到那灰暗的天空有雷电闪烁，还能感觉到空气的稀薄寒冷和身体变得轻盈，直至沉入大海之中。

 

那条等候多时的深海巨蟒终于张开了带着剧毒獠牙的嘴吞噬了自己。

 

画面一黑，这场梦终于完了。

麦克斯猛地睁开眼睛，看见墙上被划掉的身高对比表之后才放松了下来。这是她第一次能够在做完这场梦后这么快就把这些恐惧烟消云散抛之脑后，因为这里是最安全的地方，也是她一生之中最能感到温暖和安心的第二个避风港。

说到温暖，她的背后好像有些东西在粘着自己。

 

“嗯...别乱动贪睡鬼...让我再睡一会儿...”这声音再熟悉和怀念不过了。

 

她什么时候回来的？我居然感觉不到。

见到麦克斯睡醒后克洛伊贪婪地把手圈住了她的腰，把麦克斯抱的更紧，这个人肉抱枕很适合自己，绝对有助于安眠和熟睡。

“你怎么做到无声无息的回到这里的？我记得我锁了房门的！”麦克斯以一种惊讶和审问的语气问她。

“从窗户爬进来呗，小时候经常这样做了不是吗...”克洛伊的脸贴着她的后背懒洋洋的说，“你这小坏蛋，趁我出差这段时间换了我家的锁还花了我这么多钱，我都还没找你算账呢现在还敢恶人先告状...等我睡完这一觉你就知道错了...”说完她的手又得寸进尺的伸向了禁区处。

麦克斯没有纵容她的犯罪将她的手移开，“一声不吭的离开阿卡迪亚然后跟我说要去出差三个月，而且还去南美洲那种动乱这么多的地方，你知道我得知你在巴西那时候有多么担心你吗？”麦克斯盯着眼前那堵墙满嘴的怨气。

“所以我就提前回来啦，话说我也是被逼的好吗...”克洛伊有些委屈的嘟着嘴在麦克斯的后背不停地蹭动，最后在她的身后吻了一下，把抱怨的人弄的没有脾气，“好吧好吧我认错了，没有下次了行不行？”说完又在那里留下了一个烙印，把麦克斯即将殆尽的睡意又拉了回来。

她只能认输的翻过身来把手扶住了克洛伊的后脑袋。

“认错是吧？那就不许你睡觉...”

两个人突然又纠缠在了一起。

 

 

半个小时后，阿卡迪亚海湾机场。

一架从日本东京飞往阿卡迪亚的专机在这里着陆，工作人员推来机梯后一名女子从专机上走了下来。正值炎炎夏日下她的那头金色长发格外显眼，穿着突出身形的定制西装彰显出媲美于模特的完美身材，戴在左耳垂的那个蓝色羽毛耳环似乎成为了她的一张名片。

“吼，今天的天气真的很糟糕。”她讨厌阳光灿烂的夏日，有些不厌其烦的戴上了墨镜加快了离开这里的脚步。

“不过今天绝对是有趣的一天。”

在她身后的工作人员目光一点不漏的全部投在了她身上。

拿出手机查看了一下她要找的人的资料。很不幸，原本这一切都与她无关，然而为了大局，总是会有人做出一些必要的牺牲。

对不起了，女士。

她拨通了一个人的电话，只说了一句话：“下午不见不散，我的朋友。”然后走上了一辆事先已经预付并按照要求送到这里的一辆红色法拉利跑车离开了这里。

游戏开始了。

 

 

下午两点三十分，市区一家咖啡馆里。

麦克斯又迟到了。

凯特坐在落地窗角落处的一张圆桌前，她点的这杯抹茶拿铁已经喝掉一半，只吃了一口的草莓蛋糕还原封不动的放在桌子中央。

明明是她约自己来这里的，现在却变成了自己一个独自坐在这里足足半个多小时。

果然还是没吸取够教训，麦克斯迟到甚至爽约的次数还不算少吗？当初自己不远万里的去到纽约打算和麦克斯一起在时代广场进行跨年倒数，没想到这位大忙人却在下午七点多一起吃晚饭的时候被一通电话带走了，自己留在餐厅里享用了两个小时的晚餐最后等来的只是她的一句：“对不起啊凯特，今晚你要自己找点乐子了。”

最终她确实自己找了点活动庆祝：在时代广场和一个陌生女子进行了跨年倒数，那天她们还去了一家清吧里畅谈了很久，两人都聊得很开心，直到三点多凯特才回到麦克斯的家，屋主一如既往的没有回来。

那个晚上凯特破例的和她喝了一点酒，聊得很嗨很尽兴，但遗憾的是她没有给自己留下任何联系方式，所以算是那么一面之缘了。然而凯特在后来发现自己可能在阿卡迪亚见过她——对于在布莱克威尔就读时的任何一个人她都有印象而且过目不忘，就像只认识了两个星期就突然离校的麦克斯，如今她们已经是最好的朋友；还有沃伦，虽然是隔壁班格兰特女士的学生和自己不算太熟但因为曾经和内森有过不和而从此印在了自己脑海当中。

在回想起麦克斯和自己的数次约会经历时凯特想到了这个人，她长什么模样自己也已经记不清了，也许下次有空再去纽约跨年倒数会再次碰到她？

可能她已经不会像自己一样还是一个人在时代广场进行这种万人狂欢吧。

凯特没有再想这些，拿起了拿铁喝了一小口，柔顺香甜的口感让她暂时忘却自己还在默默等待着主角的到来。刚把杯子放回碟子上，她发现自己前面的那张桌子前坐了一个男人，本来这不值得凯特去关注，只是他双臂上的纹身让她留心观察了那么几秒，但是又不违心的留意了一下他的模样：普通但有些帅气的金发背头、并不浓密的络腮胡让他的长脸看起来清爽有型、短袖格仔衬衫的休闲风格打扮看上去有些霸气外露但斯文低调。

在阿卡迪亚这种男的大有人在，唯独他却有种与众不同的气质。

看着这个让自己细心观察了一分钟的男子玩手机的同时，凯特留意到有几个穿着西装带着墨镜的人走了进来，按照自己在这里生活多年的经验，他们应该是黑帮的人——极有可能是内森·普莱斯科特的手下，而且心里有种不太好的预感：他们坐在了自己三点钟方向，而且还察觉到他们在时刻的留意着自己。

莫非他们就是冲着自己来的？

我只是一个校医，这十年来在布莱克威尔可没有和那些富二代学生有过什么恩怨，充其量也就没有帮他们的忙——如果不帮他们带一些东西也算是得罪他们的话——真要是这样的话，她唯一能救自己的办法就只有等麦克斯过来解围了，然而她在克洛伊的家，那里距离市区有一段时间，除非现在能赶到，凯特不认为这五分钟内她能等到自己想要的救兵。

事到如今只能死马当活马医。凯特给麦克斯发了条短信随即起身离开咖啡馆，她拿起喝剩一点拿铁的咖啡杯朝前台方向走去，走到男子面前的时候假装被绊倒把绿色的拿铁洒在了他的裤子上，自己则跌倒在地上，杯子被摔的粉碎。

男子没有查看被弄湿的裤子而是半蹲在凯特面前，“不好意思，你没事吧女士？”他抓住她的胳膊试图将她扶起来，但是罪魁祸首却率先站稳了身子。

 

“救我...”

 

两人的身高差超过十公分但是凯特小声的求救他能听的清清楚楚，他假装没事的样子坐回了原位，凯特则匆忙的走到前台付了杯子的钱便离开了咖啡馆，刚才坐下来的几个人也马上走了出去，这一切男子都看在眼里。

走进人不算多的路上人群中凯特试图找到一个地方躲开这些人，但是刚走到斑马线时她便发现马路对面也有几个人已经准备就绪冲过来拘捕自己，转身向左走打算继续隐藏在人群里，但迎面而来的几个带着杀气的西装男又将这名弱女子停住了步伐，四面楚歌无路可走的她一退再退最终逃到了一条巷子里，这是一个无奈之举又是大错特错的决定，一旦走进了死胡同自己就只有被他们任由处置的可能系。

结果剧情还是发展到了这个地步，黑帮抓人都是做好详细部署和安排的，在凯特忙于和路上的人周旋时已经有其他人在巷子里等待着她，最终在一个十字路口处凯特被他们彻底包围起来。

“你们想干什么？你们是普莱斯科特家族的人吗？！我警告你们别乱来！”凯特已经被这些人吓得不敢动弹，但是包围圈依旧在不断缩少，她的所谓威胁对于他们而言就是告诉自己她已经死路一条的提示。

有人朝凯特身上弹了个烟头让她吓得本能的往后退了几步，很快她就发现背后已经撞到他们的身上然后被抓了起来，其中一个领头的一脸坏笑地看着她：“凯特·玛什？”

“你们到底想干嘛！放开我！我上面有人的，敢再碰我一下你们就完蛋了！”不知道哪来的勇气让凯特喊出了这句话，她的双手被人扭到身后用绳子绑住并且被一个黑色布袋套在头上，似乎这是要就地判处自己死刑的意思，眼前一片漆黑的她突然被人在腹部打了一拳全身无力又痛苦的弯着腰跪在了地上，没有人看到她在哭泣也没不会有人看到自己就巷子深处被一群黑帮分子恶意谋杀，但她依然在向上天祈祷这个时刻能有人将自己解救出去。

 

那个男子终究没有相信自己的话，他绝对以为我在恶作剧不是吗？

 

在这个物欲横流满是谎言和冷漠的都市里根本就没有人会相信一个陌生人的话。

 

但她还是选择了相信有人会解救自己。

 

因为她还不想死...

 

还流着泪的眼泪已经闭上，除了继续默默向上天祈祷她已经没有什么事能做了。

 

直到几秒后，她听到了一声枪声。

 

但这一枪没有打在自己的头上或身上。

 

是麦克斯来救自己了？

 

然后她又听到了几声枪声，身体依然在不停的颤抖着，“操！快点把她带走！”，在自己旁边的人一声命令后有人将她抓了起来把她带走，但这次凯特决定不再示弱而是挣脱开了黑帮分子的劫持，已经顾不上自己会否被横飞的子弹打中一直奋力的在盲目的向前小跑，即便是这样死掉她也不愿被以那种处刑似的方式被无辜杀害。

终于她又被一个男人强有力的手抓住了自己的胳膊，刹不住脚的将自己摔倒在地。

“别乱动！躺下！”这声音好像在哪里听过。

倒在地上动弹不得的凯特也只能乖乖就擒，巷子里的枪战还在继续，前后持续了半分钟也没有要结束的迹象，直到一切归于平静之后有人将她的头罩拿走。

出现在自己眼前的人正是咖啡馆求助的那个男子。

他和她躲在了一个垃圾箱后，地上躺着几个人，全都被一枪爆头致死，不出意外的话是他为了救自己而杀掉的。

“怎么样，你没事吧？”他查看了一下，除了双手有些擦伤之外没有什么大碍。

凯特抿着嘴唇点了点头，脸上的泪痕还没干，有些责怪自己来得太晚的男子从口袋里拿出一把军刀将凯特手上绳子锯着，“没想到你还挺能跑的，我从咖啡馆出来找了你很久才找到这里的，起码都隔了几条街了。”

解放了双手后，女子做得下一个动作就是抱住了这个素无相识却救了自己一命的男子。

“谢谢你...”她的声音还带着一些哽咽，男子知道她还在被刚才的一幕吓得不轻。

他拍了拍她的肩膀便挣脱开这个用行动赢得的拥抱，把手伸到凯特的脸上帮她擦了擦眼泪，“小事，下次请我喝一杯冷萃冰咖啡就行，为了救你那杯东西我才喝了一口...”他试图让女子放松下来，毕竟现在还不是感谢自己的时候。

很快枪声又响起了，男子见势不妙赶紧将凯特抵在墙边防止被打中，“你还跑得动吗？！”凯特又点了点头，得到她的回复后男子瞄了一眼外面的巷口，“听着，等一下我掩护你，你要用最快的速度逃出这里，我会跟上你的，不用怕，有我在你不会有事的！”

“但我还不知道你叫什么名字...”凯特问了一个有些不合时宜的问题。

男子没有显露出诧异的表情仍是一笑带过，然后再次看了一眼前面的敌人分布，他们也在等着自己这个回合的出击，他双手握紧了手枪认准了这个最佳时机，“现在！跑！”随即站了起来向前方不断射击，凯特听到命令后沿着墙边不停地跑，所幸今天穿了一套休闲运动套装，凯特感觉自己逃出这里应该不成问题，最终她也做到了，但没想到刚回到街上她又被几个人抓了起来。

“不！”刚才的情节又重演了一遍，但这次有了逆转：自己身旁的两个人全部都被男子先后干倒。在自己左边的人被他一拳打在脸上随即一个飞膝顶在腹部上瞬间倒地，在自己右边的人及时反应过来拿出了手枪，但终究没有逃过死神的收割——他的脑袋被反应更敏捷的男人打了一枪直接爆头而死，把凯特吓得尖叫了一声。

他抓住了她的手臂，“别愣着啊，快跑！”随后凯特任凭这个男人带着自己在已经被枪声赶跑了所有人的空阔街头上不停的逃逸，但是遍布在这片区域的人很快又找到了他们，再次被包围的两人这次选择躲进了一栋居民楼里。

止不住心跳过快的凯特和这个陌生男子爬到了三楼楼梯的中间就听到了楼下有人在撞门，赶来这里只是早晚的问题，停了下来喘了几口气的女子看了看门上的号码牌，还在怦怦乱跳的心里突然冷静了下来。

“跟我来！”她牵着他的手继续往楼上走，最后来到了五楼的其中一间民房门前，她轻轻的敲了几下门，之后一个老妇人把门打开了。

“凯特？你怎么来了，而且还带了一个男人过来，到底怎么回事？”老妇打开一条门缝看都凯特和她身旁的陌生男子，明显察觉到有些不对劲，特别是根据自己对这个女孩的了解，绝对是有些事情发生了。

“女士，这位...凯特遇上一些麻烦了，我们需要一些帮助。”男子替她解释了原因，而老妇则带着警惕和怀疑的目光来回看着凯特和他，而楼下撞门的声音她也听到了，为了这两个孩子的安危她还是把门打开让两人走了进去。

“谢谢你。”男子不慌不忙地谢过老妇的出手相救。

“快进房间里躲起来，我会查清楚这到底是怎么一回事的。”老妇指了指一点钟方向的房间，两人便赶紧走了进去。十几秒后屋子的门被人不停地敲打，老妇则慢悠悠的把门打开，四五个黑帮的人一句话都没说就直接闯了进来，其中有两个走进了他们躲藏的房间里，进去一看发现没人后开始仔细搜。

衣柜里，没有；杂物柜，没有；床底下，也没有。在这个最有可能是目标藏匿的地方里黑帮分子却找不到他们的踪迹，凭空人间蒸发掉了一样，估计连男子也想不到这个地方居然会是一个安全度数如此高的地方。

 

因为此时此刻，他们就躲在黑帮杀手的脚下。

 

这个房子的地板都是用木板铺上的，而在房间里的设计是独特的：在床边右侧的位置有一处暗格，起初设计的目的只是为了能放置一些物品但老妇的丈夫为了里面能放更多的东西让人将暗格下容纳的面积它扩充至能容下两个人的宽度，后来她的老伴走了屋子里存放的东西越来越少，当初放在里面的书本她也已经卖掉了许多，结果这个暗格成为了现在凯特和男子藏在里面紧急避难的最佳地方。

此时的凯特额头正贴着他的胸口、脚尖碰着脚尖的粘在了一起。在躲进去之前她用手机发了条短信给麦克斯让她赶来这里救自己。搜捕者大步流星的进入房间踩在他们头上的地板时，惊魂未定的凯特心里的那种恐慌又跑了出来，男子感应到她的身体又开始颤抖于是将紧贴着地板的左手和压在底下的右手移过去搂住了她的腰，后者才开始恢复冷静。

尽管他没看到凯特的脸变得有些微红但能感受到自己的胸口有些热热的东西烫着自己——实际上凯特至今也没有和任何一个男人有过如此亲近的零距离接触——她紧贴着地板的右手因为紧张而有些不适，男子担心她会弄出动静挪出右手将它抓住。

“别乱动！他们很快就走了！”他用窃窃私语的声线让凯特冷静下来，但这样的方式恰好适得其反。

脸更加红的女子点了点头，但两次动作都碰到了他的胸口上。

“你还没告诉我你叫什么名字！”她也用这种声线问男子。

 

我的天，我的名字真的有这么重要吗？

 

“弗朗西斯，”他说，“我叫弗朗西斯。真的别再说话了，凯特。”

稍微定下心来的凯特又用额头碰了碰他的胸口。

“咚咚”的脚步声又开始起来，凯特身体又颤抖了一下，弗朗西斯只好将右手也挪了出来圈住了凯特的头，用手掌盖住了她的耳朵，抓住她右手的手也抓得更紧，“别担心别担心，他们走了，很快我们就安全了。”他的安慰和行动获得了凯特的信任。

但是凯特不安分的手突然放到了他的大腿上而且不停的往上走。

直到她碰到了一些东西。

 

女士，你在干什么？

 

弗朗西斯的眼珠匀速往下盯住了这个刚才还十分胆小而现在却有些色胆状身的女子。在咖啡馆时留意到她戴着一条十字架项链，而且整体看上去也是一个腼腆的女孩，刚才自己为了防止她露出破绽而不得已的抱紧了她都能让其面红耳赤，种种理由都在说明她的确是一名虔诚的教徒而且至今对于这方面的事情是几乎不曾有过任何经验。

所以，你这是什么意思？

他们已经听不到头上的地板再出现脚步声，但为了安全起见还是不能离开这里，但不能阻止弗朗西斯对她的提问：“你能停下来吗？”

用他们的话来说，她的手一直在做些违背某人旨意的犯罪行为。

“我...我也不知道...”凯特也不知道自己在做这些什么，虽然的确知道自己今天的事情要是传了出去，别说那位保守的阿姨不会饶恕自己，她的父母也会因此气得发疯。

“我只告诉了你我的名字，但还没有说我姓什么。”他不能让她再这样越过底线，这是在拿自己的生命赌博。

“我的名字叫弗朗西斯·普莱斯科特，严格来说我是内森·普莱斯科特同父异母的哥哥，也就是说如果派人猎杀你的主谋是他的话，我是杀人者的亲人而且和他一样也是一名黑帮头目，用你们的话来说我是一个罪人...”

 

“那又怎样，难道教徒就不能爱上一个罪人吗...”

 

凯特鼓起了勇气说出了这句话。她知道这个满身纹身的男人很有可能也是一个黑帮分子而且在此之前和现在千方百计抓走自己的人一样杀了不少人，但是没有人能否定的的是，这个犯了触怒天谴罪行的男子却是将自己从杀人者以及那些自愿的同谋杀人者手中救出来的人。

这些曾被视为不可逾越的教条成为了她现在公然以身作则的反面教材，或者说她已经开始被这个人弄得自己思绪混乱和心痒难耐。这一刻她做的事情可能违背了一些人和组织定下的铁律，却唯一没有违背自己的心。

弗朗西斯一时间也说不出话来，女朋友这种人物自己要是从高中时期算起自己绝对能随口说出三十几个前任的名字，然而在自己毅然踏上这条血路之后他再也没有和任何女性有过这种感情关系。他最不愿意看到的就是自己亲人的离去，无论是生老病死还是死于非命，黑帮这趟浑水一旦沾上就会把自己的亲人友人一并污染，最终大多都会落得害人害己的结局，这个谁都明白的道理弗朗西斯一直在极力避免，有时他会觉得母亲的离世算是上天的恩赐——起码她是属于前者，而且不会看到自己在加州以及现在在阿卡迪亚做的这一切。

但是这个女孩，他居然有种不知怎么拒绝的尴尬，连同自己一向运转速度极快的大脑也出现了故障。

可能是自己虽然阅女无数，却未曾和女教徒有过恋爱关系？

“我只是在为你的生命安全着想，跟我这种人扯上关系不会有好下场的...”

凯特已经叛变的右手压着弗朗西斯的大腿将自己的身体挪动到和他四目对视然后说：

 

“我不在乎，我自己做的选择我绝对不后悔。”

 

她的嘴也开始有点不安分了。

 

 

 

另一边。

“给我听着，马上带些人过来旧城区这边的居民楼区，在...103街这边的公寓区，我不管你们用什么方式，五分钟之内一定要给我赶过来！”克洛伊趁麦克斯以随时造成生命危险的速度开车飞往凯特告诉自己的地址的同时打给了自己的手下让他们赶来增援，而后者也已经通知了沃伦赶来这边帮忙，毕竟凯特也和他是多年好友，而且这位布莱克威尔的优秀员工要是出事了他会很麻烦。

“内森·普莱斯科特，我早晚要让这个人知道招惹我的下场...”麦克斯咬牙切齿的说，同时在十字路口闯过了又一盏红灯。

“算我一份，”克洛伊话还没说完手机突然响了，但她没听就直接挂掉把手机放回了口袋里，“今晚我就去找肖恩老爷子告状，这个该死的混蛋真的没完没了，从三月到现在就没少折腾我，再被他这样无法无天下去我‘蓝胡子’在道上都混不下去了！”克洛伊查看了一下自己的手枪然后又上了一次保险，距离所在地点也已经越来越近了。

“所以...你现在真的算是接过了肖恩·普莱斯科特的事业吗？”麦克斯突然冷不丁的问了这个问题，她离开了自己足足两个多月，从南美开始环游了世界一圈去会见不同国家和地方的黑帮首领和毒枭恶霸进行所谓的“权力移交仪式”，原来肖恩打算让她成为阿卡迪亚黑帮世界的新领袖，但在麦克斯看来这更像是一个骗局。

克洛伊摸了摸自己头上的帽子有些欲言又止，最终还是回答了麦克斯：“算是吧...虽然我知道他现在更像是利用我去制衡内森那小子和其他帮派，但我还是相信他想我去彻底改变这里的一切，我在南美洲待了足足一个月的时间去搞掂那些整天烦的抽筋的老大都快被烦死了，然后到东南亚、中国日本、俄罗斯和欧洲，我这辈子都没试过能够在两个月内跑遍了整个世界...”她不得不承认肖恩确实是个商业强人，能够在世界各地建立起自己的支部并和所有势力的人搭起桥梁建立起以利益为根本的伙伴关系，而她更担心自己一旦接手就会葬送这一切。

“但我这两个月一直都很想你，真的，”她知道自己不会说谎，至少这句话的真实性天地可鉴。

“没关系，下次你还要环游世界的时记得留下你的手机银行帐号和密码，好让我给你提醒一下这边还有个人在牵挂着你，”麦克斯这句话不知道是在讽刺自己还是在夸自己了，随后她转过头来朝自己笑了笑，“当然还有你的钱。”

缓解了一下气氛让克洛伊也变得没这么紧张，“嘿，你这小东西，话说你还没告诉我你花了我这么多钱拿去干嘛了...”克洛伊正想伸出手搭在她的肩膀上，但话还没说完车后面的挡风玻璃就被人用枪在上面打出了一个小洞，就像重重摔在地上的手机钢化膜一样从碎裂处延伸出了几条裂缝。

“F**k！”克洛伊举起手枪准备与敌人战斗，“我们还没到吗？！”她问麦克斯的同时拉起座位调节开关将自己的座椅靠背放了下来走到后座，后面居然有两辆车紧追着自己却毫无察觉，想必自己从一开始就已经被跟踪。

“前面就是了！”麦克斯没有慌张仍旧专心的加快速度，“但是我们得先甩掉后面的车，要不然绝对会被他们夹击的。”

 

“不存在的。”

 

克洛伊说完这句话的一瞬间就瞄准了自己一点钟方向的敌方车辆，趁副驾上的人伸出窗外朝自己射击的这段空隙里克洛伊已经瞄准了驾驶位处连开了六枪，在她完成射击动作后趴下的同时，她已经听到后面有车撞到路边停放车辆的声音了。

“我们到了！”麦克斯提醒自己到达目的地，看了看后视镜发现另一辆未被克洛伊收拾的敌人车辆还在紧咬着自己的车，“坐稳了，我的船长。”

“什么？”克洛伊来不及反应，麦克斯便一个急刹车给这辆宝马跑车来了个三百六十度的漂移，神龙摆尾般的车尾撞飞了守在楼下马路边的两个黑帮分子，站在门口的两个人见势不妙马上拿出手枪但都被及时反应过来的克洛伊处理掉，外面的敌人基本上被消灭。此时的车头正好对着那辆孤军作战的敌方车辆，麦克斯直接在车内瞄准了对方的驾驶员位置朝着目标也连开了数枪，能清楚地看到左侧车门窗上有溅射出来的血迹，随后这辆黑色车辆保持速度的冲出了十字路口与一辆正常行驶的货车相撞，车里的人十有八九凶多吉少。

“我去...”被这个旋转漂移弄得有些晕头转向的克洛伊扶着脑袋有些埋怨的说，“下次你最好提前几秒告诉我你要来这一手...”

两人在确认周围暂时没有敌人赶来支援之后下了车并快步走进居民楼里。克洛伊打头阵走在前面麦克斯负责后面追兵的处理，由于对这栋楼的搜捕工作基本结束所以她们暂时还没遇到任何潜伏在这里的人，直到走到三楼楼梯口处有人从一间房子里放了几下冷枪，两人不得不停止前进躲在角落处并退回到二楼的楼梯上，“克洛伊，小心点！”

“就几个杂兵还能把我怎样！”麦克斯太小瞧自己了，当年乌烟瘴气枪林弹雨的日子自己都熬过去了，这种小事情根本难不了她。

看，很明显就是没有经历过持久战的小角色，以为自己开始撤退就贸然发起进攻，克洛伊看到敌人的下半身已经暴露在楼梯栏杆便果断出击，一枪打中大腿让他失去重心身体向前倾倒随后朝身体补上了最后一枪，后来居上的几人也被克洛伊先后干掉，三楼的这场战斗也就遇到一些微弱的反抗就被压了下去，突然下面又传来动静，麦克斯瞄准转角处开了几枪防止下面的人冲上来，“老大！自己人！”原来是克洛伊的人赶到了。

“快上来！将每一层楼里拿枪的人全给我揪出来，今天我要将内森的人全部抓回去好好的审问一番看看那小子到底在玩什么花样！”克洛伊朝楼下的人喊道，之后源源不断的有持枪者走上来，解除后顾之忧的两人继续勇往直前爬上五楼。这层楼里暂时看不到有内森的人，确认走廊安全后克洛伊让麦克斯走了上来并一路向前走，右边第三个房间就是凯特所在的505号。

进去之前克洛伊让自己的手下拿来一枚手雷将紧锁的房门强制打开，随着爆炸将门炸开麦克斯举起手枪率先冲了进去，克洛伊紧随其后，但眼前的一幕让两人不得不打醒十二分精神——内森的人居然拿老妇作为人质——该死的混蛋。

“别过来，敢走前一步她的命就算进你的头上！”搜捕者用枪顶着老妇的头往前走了几步，看来是想打算拿她作为离开这里的唯一筹码，“你，你是警察对吧？居然敢背叛家族，你知道会是什么下场吗？！”他突然朝麦克斯大吼，妄以为这名女警探和其他人一样都是普莱斯科特家族的走狗。

“知道，所以今天凡是普莱斯科特家族的人我都不会手下留情的，”麦克斯这种谈判方式似乎是想挑衅劫持者做一些过火的行为。

克洛伊则没有这么多套路直接摊牌，“是内森·普莱斯科特那个混蛋派你来的吗？如果不是我可以放你一马，但是你要告诉我是谁指使你绑架凯特·玛什的，最好别说谎！”

面对两名女子的步步进逼他有些乱了，“不好意思，我什么都不会告诉你的，而且你们最好先搞清楚情况，杀一个老女人对我来说小菜一碟，你们是觉得我下不了手吗？”说完他朝地板开了一枪，响亮的枪声让老妇哆嗦了一下，但麦克斯依然认为自己已经掌握了局势。

她把手枪扔在了地上，“那好，我可以让你走。”说完她往前走了两步，但劫持者还是不相信麦克斯真的就此放过自己而把枪瞄准了她。

“你在干嘛？！”克洛伊不敢相信麦克斯就这样把枪扔掉了，明明自己有很大把握直接一枪将他爆头击毙的，然而现在变成不可能了。

“我只是说我可以让你走，不代表其他人会放你走，你们招惹‘蓝胡子’和她的朋友，后果是怎样你比我再清楚不过了。”

他没有说话，只是推着老妇继续朝门口处走，但此时的麦克斯露出的一脸坏笑似乎让他知道这里面有诈。

但已经太晚了。他的头部被人从后脑处捅了一刀，随后一个男人抢走了他手上的枪并将其一脚踢出紧闭着的窗外。

“是你？”看着这个刚才看不清面貌的男子，克洛伊和麦克斯异口同声的问了这个问题。

将老妇送到沙发上安定下来的男子随后说：“噢好久不见，‘蓝胡子’克洛伊·普莱斯，还有警探麦克斯·考尔菲德。”

对于男子认识对方，麦克斯和克洛伊都觉得不可思议，“你认识他？”

而凯特从房间惊魂未定的走了出来，麦克斯二话不说便走了上去抱住了她，但很快她又回过神来看着房间地上被掀开的暗格地板还有刚才同样从房间里走出来的弗朗西斯，麦克斯再次以一种惊讶和震惊的表情看着眼前这个女子。

“凯特，你...和他...”

看着好像有些神志不清一直低着头不敢说话的凯特，麦克斯似乎知道了一些会让不少人大吃一惊的事实。

客厅里的五个人在这个时候终于听到了警笛声，十分及时的掩盖了这里的人为沉默和无穷猜想营造起来的一个极其微妙的空间的寂静状态。

 

 

与此同时，詹姆斯·安布尔办公室。

经过这两个月的慎重考虑、下定决心和搜集证据，詹姆斯现在已经基本掌握了普莱斯科特家族在这几年的很多犯罪证据，而且是将矛头直接指向肖恩父子的确凿证据。通过借助外地警方的资源帮助自己在这段时间里对普莱斯科特家族尤其是内森的地盘上进行无间断的蹲点调查和收集每一个可以作为呈堂证供的物品，到现在为止已经进入到最后阶段。

但碍于那个人的安排他一直没有出手，而且现在外面的局势非常混乱。至少在此刻老城区的枪战还在持续着，收到消息是内森和克洛伊·普莱斯的人在火拼，而且还听说里面有一个警察——对于阿卡迪亚这种“警黑合作”詹姆斯已经没有心情和脾气再去批判什么了——只要能忍住最后这段时期，自己绝对会有翻天覆地的大作为。

抽屉里的那台手机终于有了反应，他拿出钥匙打开了它从里面拿出了那台只和他单独联系的手机，的确是这个人打给自己的，义无反顾的按了通话键，“终于是等到你了，最好告诉我一些好消息。”

“我有给你报过坏消息吗，安布尔先生？”

“我已经有足够的证据可以起诉肖恩·普莱斯科特，如果你能给我更多的资料我可以保证他的家族从阿卡迪亚上消失。”

“别急，想吞掉一头鲸鱼就得一口一口将它蚕食，据我所知你没有找APD的人参与你的计划中，这出乎了我的意料，但是这次我要你将一个人加入进去。”

“什么意思？APD几乎都被普莱斯科特家族的人收买了，那里的人信不过，你自己心知肚明，你是想我这几个月来做的努力全部白费吗？”

“这个人不一样，我可以向你保证，她会让你想做的事情事半功倍的。”

什么莫名其妙的东西...

詹姆斯不想兜圈，“你说，是谁？”

 

“麦克斯·考尔菲德。”

 

听到这个名字后他有些坐不住。之前已经打听到她在迈克·约翰逊死之前就已经被调到APD出任重案组的高级探员，但没想到这个年轻有为的女孩居然和弗兰克·鲍尔斯集团的二当家走得很近，就凭这一点她已经不能作为帮助自己击沉普莱斯科特家族这艘巨轮的理想人选。

“那个十五年前考尔菲德住宅惨案的当事人女儿？”显然詹姆斯有调查过她。

“没错，”神秘人说，“听说你和瑞恩·考尔菲德当年在西雅图有些关系，让他的女儿为你做事她绝对不可能拒绝你的，只要和他父亲有关的事情她绝对会不顾一切的去了解更多，这一点你可以充分利用。”

哼，果然是个无所不用其极的人，不去做政客真的可惜了。

“看来你知道挺多关于我的事情，神秘先生或者女士。”

“别担心，我能找你做这件事肯定做足了功课的，找个时间和地点约她谈一下，记住，这不是选择而是命令，你要搞垮普莱斯科特家族就必须将麦克斯·考尔菲德拉拢到你这边，等你完成了这个任务之后我会再告诉你下一步行动。”神秘人说完便挂了电话，詹姆斯若有所思的看着手机屏幕上的事件日期但想着其他一些事情，突然手机又震动了一下弹出一个消息框，是刚发给自己的一条短信：

 

“我时刻等待着你的好消息！”

 

始终感觉自己被人耍了一道的詹姆斯关掉了手机将它放回到抽屉里锁起，然后从椅子上起来走到保险箱处打开了它从里面拿出了一个略厚的档案袋，这份已经存放了十几年没动过的东西终究还是到了重见天日和发挥作用的时候，但与此同时他十分担心这份档案的公开会酿成另一起悲剧。

毕竟有些时候，真相往往比谎言和无知更具杀伤力。


	9. 乱与治

姗姗来迟的APD还是及时赶到收拾了残局。他们在这栋居民楼里找到了八具尸体，加上在街头被弗朗西斯杀死的加起来总共有十六具，全部都证实是普莱斯科特家族的职业打手，至于他们为什么要对布莱克威尔的校医主任进行处决式的暗杀暂时不得而知，在沃伦和麦克斯等人的一番商讨下决定还是将凯特带回到局里录一份详细的口供，弗朗西斯作为当事人之一跟随她一同前往警局，而克洛伊和她的手下则将几个被他们活捉的内森派出的杀手抓回位于郊区的新帮派总部进行有自己特色的拷问。

在是否将他们交由克洛伊处理的这个问题，沃伦和这位帮派头目发生过短时间的争执。克洛伊认为APD里有内森的人，一旦将他们押回警局很快就会被内森救出来，交给重案组根本不可能查出他们到底在酝酿些什么阴谋；沃伦则坚持由自己亲自审问这些差点杀死自己朋友的渣滓，因为他们有可能是另外几宗黑帮谋杀案的凶手之一。在这两个人之间麦克斯毫无疑问是选择了前者——作为对于这场本来就不公平的辩论有一锤定音的最终决定权的人，麦克斯当然是信任克洛伊多于APD——沃伦虽然确实是称职的警察，但可惜这种人只占极少数，已经被多起案子缠住自己的警探认为当前这种非常时期只能采取非常手段，否则这种事情还会继续发生在自己身边的人身上而且有过之而无不及。

“听着，你们怎样处置他们我不管，别惹麻烦让我去收拾就可以了，如果能问出一些跟内森那个混蛋扯得上关系的情报那就更好，”沃伦对这些事情已经也失去耐性，“‘蓝胡子’，你救了我的朋友帮了我一个大忙，这次算我欠你一个人情。”

“不用客气，和警察打交道是我的职责，”坐在皮卡上的克洛伊和沃伦说，“如果不想出现一些意外状况，我建议你最好找一个信得过的人跟我回去配合一下我们的工作，相信这个要求对你们APD而言易如反掌了吧？”

既然警黑合作是阿卡迪亚的一大特色，为何不贯彻到底呢？

“我会派我的手下过去的，放心。”

克洛伊的手机突然响了，她看了看来电显示然后将它挂掉。戴上了墨镜看了看他旁边有些疲累的麦克斯，“你还好吧？要不要我先送你回去休息一下？”

“不用，”麦克斯很坚决地说，“他们这样对凯特，这笔账我一定要亲自跟内森·普莱斯科特算清楚。我会继续跟进这边的事，你去完成你那边的任务，等今晚有了进展我们再找个地方慢慢谈。”

见到这个依然斗志满满和怒火攻心的警探下了死命令，克洛伊也只好唯命是从，和麦克斯道别之后她开着皮卡离开了这片街区往自己的帮派新总部方向返回。沃伦则被一名警察叫去调查一处可疑的地方，倚在警车后车门的麦克斯看着被封锁的现场顿时陷入了沉思之中：

 

这座城市发生的事情越来越多而且局势已经失控，到底谁才是幕后的主谋和最大的得益者？麦克斯不相信普莱斯科特家族会用这种手段来维持自己的统治，既然肖恩向克洛伊表明自己的与世无争和所谓的“未来蓝图”，若以他的原话作为前提，如今内森背道而驰的逆行之路越走越远，似乎是要和自己的父亲彻底决裂，但没有了肖恩和家族的强大后盾作为支撑他何来的资源和背景做这样的事情？

而且今天发生的事情也是麦克斯一直想不通的——内森不可能无缘无故去搞一个高等学院的校医主任，作为一名虔诚的教徒凯特也不可能会做任何与黑帮扯上关系的非法勾当，所以会是什么人对她有如此深仇大恨要动用普莱斯科特家族的人来除掉她？

还有弗朗西斯，他居然从加州来到阿卡迪亚了，这可是一个爆炸性新闻。看来自己的猜测没错，那几家普莱斯科特家族的黑帮银行被盗应该都是他的杰作，而他的到来正是给了内森如此疯狂的行为有了一个动机。

 

看来普莱斯科特家族的好日子真的到头了。

 

正打算起步调查一下那些尸体的时候手机突然响了，麦克斯看了一下屏幕，没有来电显示。

这倒挺正常的。

她按下了通话键：“你好，哪位？”

“麦克斯·考尔菲德警探？”是一个男人的声音。

麦克斯稍微提起了警觉：“我是，请问你是...”

“我叫詹姆斯·安布尔，阿卡迪亚地方检察官。”

这个听上去十分陌生的名字麦克斯却不敢否认自己不认识他的事实，作为一个经历了阿卡迪亚黑帮称王称霸的鼎盛时期而导致雄心壮志到壮志难酬最终落得一蹶不振的悲剧人物，麦克斯甚至认为这个人应该后悔自己选择在这个地方开始自己的政治生涯。

而且他的身份远不只阿卡迪亚湾地检官这么简单。

“你好安布尔先生，我现在正在调查一起黑帮蓄意伤人案可能不方便和你通话，或者...”

“今晚八点到你朋友去过的那家咖啡馆我有些东西要送给你，我相信你一定会感兴趣的，准时到，不见不散。”没有等麦克斯说完这句推辞，他一句简单交代了时间地点人物之后电话便挂掉了。

重新黑屏的手机倒映着这名复仇女神的面容，她的神情看上去有些期待。

 

 

晚上七点三十分，普莱斯科特庄园。

 

“你到底...还有多少事情在隐瞒着我，还有这个家族？”

 

儿子阴阳怪气的质问让肖恩有些难以接受。今晚难得有心情打算在书房继续研究古罗马帝国在三世纪危机时期的历史，没想到内森却选在这个时候打扰自己的雅致，虽然每次来这里他总是会有各种借口和事情质问自己，不过这次情况终于有些不同了。

圆桌会议刚刚结束的那天晚上内森才从自己的手下口中得到了克洛伊逃至庄园寻求老爷子帮助的消息，安德鲁·威尔逊——家族两大军师之一、肖恩的心腹亲自出面调停了这件事，但他从来都不相信这个和自己父亲一样狡猾的律师，所以他回到庄园找父亲问清事情来龙去脉，才得知原来自己的父亲已经和其他帮派达成了协议将大海湾赌城四成的股份转让他们以换取城市长久的和平与发展。而他当时的黑名单头号目标克洛伊不仅因此成为大股东之一得到管理赌场的权限，而且肖恩还把自己“黑帮盟主”的地位以及普莱斯科特家族的所有黑帮事务也都交由这个绰号为“蓝胡子”的女人接管。

这相当于告诉内森，那个他恨的牙根痒的朋克女子很快就会成为自己继眼前这个越来越喜欢和自己作对的父亲之后的“新上司”。

所以那天晚上他理所当然的情绪失控而拿出手枪朝着窗外开了一枪以泄愤，结果却惊动了刚进行完八大帮派首领和庄园的安保工作的保镖们，而在庄园大门外的内森手下也突然越过安保系统和庄园守卫部队形成对峙，在困境之下在威尔逊建议肖恩秘密将克洛伊转移出这里。于是当天晚上这个百年历史的城堡今年第一次进入一级戒备状态，不明真相的克洛伊被软禁并被秘密送往里约热内卢避难。

而这些竟然全都是内森的杰作和功劳——他的人已经封锁了所有出口，军师在情势所迫之下冒险决定调动直升机让威尔逊帮助克洛伊离开这块是非之地，让内森永远都没有想到的是：自己的到来间接促成和催化了克洛伊接手家族产业的进程。

 

“你疯了吗？将家族上百亿的产业拱手相让送给外人？我才是这个家族的合法继承者和你的接班人！你到底有没有把我当你的儿子？！”

 

那天晚上的那句怒吼，老头子至今还记忆犹新。

要想家族重新回到正轨就必须割掉黑帮这条尾巴，而且现在已经是到了非改不可的地步，内森一而再再而三的捣乱和破坏自己的计划让他别无选择，除了剥夺这个家族给予他的一切这个办法之外已经再也没有灵丹妙药可以让迷途忘返的儿子回头是岸。

甚肖恩在心里已经无数次告诉自己：接下来的这又一次不愉快的对话中很可能会再次出现那句台词。

他放下了手里厚厚的罗马历史书籍并摘下眼镜：“如果你是吃了粉还有些神志不清的话最好给我去洗把脸冷静一下再回来和我说话，你这几个月来做过的事情我已经既往不咎，但是你再这样一意孤行下去我是绝对不会再对你仁慈的...”

“别他妈装了肖恩·普莱斯科特！”情绪早已失控的内森突然猛拍桌子，距离五指山只有几公分的水杯都被震了起来，“你在外面有情妇还生了杂种，这件事情我已经知道了！这半个月来他偷走了家族三个多亿的现金你不追究，前几天他带着一帮持枪的暴徒去到高级会所砸场你也没有追究，今天下午他在市区杀了我二十几个人你还是没有追究，现在我要你说清楚这一切，你却他妈叫我清醒一点？！什么时候你和那些伪君子政客变得一个模样了！”他把手枪拍在了书桌上，“我警告你，今晚你一定要和我说清楚这件事，要不然我会把你的那些部下一个不留的都杀掉，包括威尔逊那个老家伙。”

肖恩昂了昂头，没有理会内森的所谓警告和威胁，他双手环在胸前往身体椅子后靠，犹如毫不让步的家长面对得不到玩具而撒气的孩子般任由场面僵持着，“如果我不说会怎样，你要拿这把枪指着我的头逼我说出来吗？”他站了起来直视着眼前这个越来越陌生的亲生骨肉，“孩子，你的爸爸在你这个年纪已经被人威胁过上百上千次了，再凶悍无赖的黑帮分子我都没有妥协过，你觉得我会因为今天威胁我的这个人是自己的儿子就代表可以例外吗？”

果然是自己的老子，都这个时候了还在耍嘴皮想拖延时间，还和自己来激将法？

内森拿起枪朝着肖恩身后的窗户连开了三枪，但坐在椅子上的老者依然不为所动，倒是和上次一样吓坏了在外面的女仆而传来了一阵惨叫声，儿子的举措也引起了门外保镖的高度警觉，“普莱斯科特阁下！”破门而入的安保人员举着枪查看书房里面的情况，只见手里拿着枪但尚未解恨的少爷还有老爷身后一地的玻璃碎，“内森少爷，请您冷静先放下枪！”

“快离开这里！”看着内森转过身的那一瞬间，肖恩知道自己说出这句话的时候已经为时已晚。

保镖的劝阻换来内森打在自己身上的一颗子弹，“你他妈的以为自己谁啊，我现在十分冷静！”看着痛苦倒地的男子不会再有任何反抗之后这位已经杀气上头的太子把枪口移回到肖恩的头上，然而老爷子已经从桌子底下按了警报按钮并且拿出一把老式左轮抢先瞄准了对方，第一次看着拿枪的父亲反而让他的怒火更加攻心，“如果你再不说下一颗子弹就打在你的脑袋上，不要逼我走到这一步，老头子。”

“内森，不要再发疯了，”肖恩心平气和的跟他说，“我不知道你和你背后的人到底策划了什么阴谋，但我知道这一定会害死你的，你已经被人利用了难道自己会不知道吗？看着我们内讧已经是他们计划得逞的第一步胜利了。”

与此同时外面的安保支援终于赶到了这里，全副武装的保镖持枪冲进了书房包围了肖恩父子，但是内森依然没有就此罢休，直至一个让肖恩意想不到、本来已经拒绝了预约但还是不请自来的人从门外走了进来。

“内森！他妈的给我把枪放下！”克洛伊举着枪警告这位过火的太子。

内森看着这个手下败将一脸的不屑：“又是你？哼，我现在该怎么称呼你呢，克洛伊·普莱斯还是克洛伊·普莱斯科特？没想到你还真的够不要脸，居然跑到我的家里想联合我的父亲给我来个下马威...”

“少他妈废话！”克洛伊不想听他的信口雌黄，“之前你扫平我的酒吧街，这笔账看在普莱斯科特阁下的份上我没有找你算，但是你一再挑战我的底线现在还敢伤害我的朋友，不好意思，今天就是美国总统亲自来求情也没有面子给！”

本来一直僵持的局面如今变成了一群人的对峙，偌大的书房变成了十几个人互相拿着枪指着对方的主战场，直到军师安德鲁·威尔逊从另一边的门口进来后才算有了新的进展，“少爷，你不是很想肖恩解释这一切吗？我现在把你最不想见的人带来了，让他亲自和你说应该会更有说服力。”

随后一名男子双手插着裤袋走了进来——他的裤腿上有小块明显的茶迹——看着眼前这仗势他仿佛回到了当初在高级会所要挟普莱斯科特家族所有干部的情景。他抬起手挥了挥示意内森身后的所有保镖都放下枪，但很明显这些人只听肖恩的命令，他的这个命令动作得不到任何人的反应。

“肖恩先生，你的人不听劝我也很难帮你们摆平这个烂摊子。”弗朗西斯面无表情的和他说。虽然他的出现足以让这里的形势更加严峻，但也很明显的让内森变得被动、而克洛伊则更有底气，好歹现在他也算半个自己人。

作为面前两个男人的父亲，肖恩当然不允许这种事情继续恶化下去，“把枪放下。”他一声令下保镖终于把手里的枪放了下来，只剩下内森依然一动不动的用枪指着自己，而克洛伊也同样的瞄准了前者的脑袋，而且往前走了几步将枪口顶住了太阳穴。

“额...这位先生相信你应该还记得我吧，还记得三天前在会议室发生的事情吗？”弗朗西斯走到了内森的左侧，和克洛伊形成了左右夹击的攻势，“如果你不想在你父亲面前出丑丢人的话麻烦给我把你手上的东西放下来，咱们坐下来好好的聊一次。”他伸出手将内森的手按了下去并示意克洛伊也把枪放下，后者见肖恩的安全已经得到保证之后也顺了他的意思把枪收起，就这样庄园的又一起持枪事件算是勉强收场。

所有人都离开了书房来到客厅这里。为了不让刚才的情况再次发生肖恩下令将所有人的武器都收走，但这不代表内森就会收敛——还在生着闷气的他坐在父亲对面的一张椅子上想看着仇人一样盯着眼前的这四个人；克洛伊和弗朗西斯坐在肖恩右侧的长沙发上假装不认识对方但都十分期待肖恩会怎样处理这次内讧；威尔逊则站在老爷子的身后一言不发密切监视着眼前所有人。

“好了，虽然我刚从警局出来还没有吃晚餐但是我觉得很有必要问这个问题：今天这场饭后茶会的主题是什么呢？”弗朗西斯站了起来首先提问，“是内森少爷对我本人的批斗大会、还是身旁这位普莱斯女士的权力移交演讲、抑或我们的普莱斯科特阁下想把自己的‘家人’叫来好好的‘共聚天伦’？”

“别来搞笑了弗朗西斯，这里的所有人都知道你今天的目的就是来找肖恩的。只是没想到会遇到内森和我会先抢先一步出现在这里所以你才有机会做这个和事佬的。不如你干脆点直接告诉这位还在发小孩子脾气的大少爷你这个月来都做过些什么伟大举措吧。”如其说克洛伊在幸灾乐祸不如说她是在火上加油，毕竟她来这里的目的就是想看看内森怎么和自己父亲解释这段时间他做过的杰作，看到他失道寡助直至最后一无所有的下场是这位黑帮女头目做梦都想成真的目标。

刚喝完一口茶稍微冷静下来的内森看着眼前两个反客为主的外人不禁冷笑了一声，“想不到你们俩个小朋克一唱一和还挺幽默的，”放下茶杯后他也站了起来走到肖恩十点钟的方向与弗朗西斯四目对视，虽然只隔着一张桌子也能给人如同隔岸相望的感觉，“好啊我们就来以事论事。这位大哥自称是五家银行被盗的幕后主谋，按理来说我应该报警让APD来将他逮捕归案，但他却自称是普莱斯科特家族的一员搞得我又百思不得其解，所以我只好回到这里找我们尊敬的肖恩阁下请他老人家亲自定夺，”他转过头看了看一直默不作声的肖恩，“普莱斯科特阁下，您说我是应该报警抓人呢还是让你来处置一下？哦，他好像还说过自己是我同父异母的哥哥，而你就是我的父亲，那么按照规矩来做的话你得避嫌缺席置身事外，那这样的话是否就是由让我这个家族的法定继承者来帮你处理一下这种家族内部叛乱呢？”

“啧啧啧啧啧，内森啊内森，你是把自己当作上帝了，还是真当自己是美国总统了？”克洛伊不怕事大的继续挑衅这位太子，“从三月开始，你三番四次的违抗肖恩阁下的命令在我和其他六大帮派之间挑起战争破坏一直都很和平的局面，现在你的钱包瘪了、手下非死即伤、损失HELLA惨重了就跑回来找你父亲告我们状，现在还口口声声说自己是家族的继承人想要代表自己父亲处理家族内乱？如意算盘还真是打得噼啪响啊，白痴！敢问你想打算什么时候继承普莱斯科特家族呢？是等令尊自然死亡再走法律程序呢，还是像刚才那样来个‘意外身亡’然后名正言顺的自称为王呢？给我听着，你家族的家事与我无关也更加没兴趣做旁观群众，我只是想好好的继续和普莱斯科特阁下合作做生意，但是你竟然无耻到极点的对一个布莱克威尔的员工下如此毒手，我想这按照你们家族的规矩来做的话就是以死谢罪都不为过吧？”

“我看你他妈才是嗑药嗑多了吧？我什么时候无聊到玩一个学院的老师了，话说回来今天下午的事情我是真的毫不知情，你大可以自己亲自去问问APD那些废物看看是不是我做的...”

“已经问过了，”本来一直在看热闹的案件当事人不得不发话，“我就是当时救走那个女老师的人，APD也已经查明在街后巷被我正当防卫打死的那几个枪手全都是普莱斯科特家族的人，而且当时有人直接说出你的名字，他已经被关在拘留室准备接受下一步审讯，”说起下午的事情弗朗西斯就有些来气但他还是克制住了，“想不到你的人办事也挺不干净的，内森少爷，不过幸好APD里有不少人是贵家族的麾下猛员，要不然...”他的抿嘴一笑就像无形的大嘴巴毫不留情地扇在内森的脸上。

“少他妈装清高了‘普莱斯科特先生’，包括我在内的在座所有人就没有一个人不是黑的，你真以为自己偷了我几个亿就可以装有钱人钻进上流社会了？”内森最喜欢的嘲讽环节终于来了，弗朗西斯给了他一个尽情发泄情绪的好机会，“在加州你和弗兰克吞掉我和日本人的生意可不是你现在妄想爬到我头上耀武扬威的理由，你现在来到了我的主场，如果你依然认为自己可以和上次一样的话，那尽管放马过来吧，狗杂种！”

弗朗西斯觉得可笑的摇了摇头，他为自己的失败做的辩解即便再掷地有力在自己面前都是苍白无力的，“原来之前那家高级会所不是你的地盘，难怪你会被我打得满地找牙，”弗朗西斯的这句狠话甚至让克洛伊也不厚道的笑了，“你想怎么称呼我都无所谓，因为你永远都改变不了肖恩·普莱斯科特也就是令尊是我亲生父亲的这个事实，即便他是个纵横政商界数十年的老狐狸、在美国乃至全球叱咤风云也无法改变。至于我今天来这里的目的和这位普莱斯女士一样，我只是来表明自己的立场：我对于这个家族的任何事业都没有过非分之想，抢劫银行这种事情在九十年代的阿卡迪亚简直就是另一个查尔斯顿，只是你们家大业大让我别无选择罢了。哦对了，听说接下来几周内还会有几票更大的，你和你的手下最好做足准备，万一又偷走了内森少爷你做生意的资金就不好了对吧？”*

内森也同样觉得这两个不知羞耻的人很可笑，“这场对话已经没有进行下去的必要了，”他打算让一直保持沉默的茶会发起者做最后的判决，“肖恩，还不打算说几句话吗？我猜你不会是想看着庄园变成黑帮火拼的第一现场吧，那些警察和记者绝对很乐意看到这个场面的，反正我的人已经在外面做好所有准备了，只要你一句话我可以将这一男一女马上原地消失。”

“八点档还没开始呢，这么快就开始犯困做梦了吗？”克洛伊也不再任由这出本来与自己无关的闹剧继续下去了，“普莱斯科特阁下，虽然我这句话可能有些难听，但是您不能再让您的这两位公子再这样乱搞下去，接二连三的骚乱已经让APD还有其他人越来越关注阿卡迪亚的事态发展，如果这种情况再不及时制止甚至继续雪上加霜的话外面就会有借口干涉您的事业，到时候贵家族还有黑白两道都会得不偿失。”

“肖恩·普莱斯科特先生，为了防止您的这位‘未来接班人’再胡作非为，请您亲自下令给大家一个交代吧，阿卡迪亚是继续乱下去还是重新回到二十年前一篇安定繁荣的景象，就看您的意思了。”弗朗西斯也主动退出了这场无休止的口水战，毕竟今天他要做的事情已经完成了，他自知在阿卡迪亚的势力还不如八大帮派势力最弱的一个家族，要是今晚贸然开战绝对没有任何胜算。

 

一个主战两个主和，这场本来各执一词的争论到了最后总算是做出各自的“投票表决”了。

 

“好啊，既然你们都这么想让我来主持公道，那我就勉为其难的独裁专断一回，”肖恩似乎更想表达自己对于这几个孩子的胡闹已经有心无力，毕竟天下终究是他们这些年轻人的，“弗朗西斯先生，如果不嫌弃的话，我可以将我在大海湾赌城的股份分一成给你当作是我和你之间的一种合作。作为交换，你在那几家银行拿走的钱要全部如数归还，并且答应我不会再碰阿卡迪亚任何一家银行的钱，无论是黑帮的还是平民百姓的。”

弗朗西斯听到这个肖恩开出的条件后打了个响指，“好，果然是普莱斯科特阁下，出手就是阔绰，成交！拥有西海岸最大赌场的百分之十股份起码也得有上亿的分红了，何乐而不为？我可以用生命向你保证那些钱在明天之内会一分不少的放在港口的其中一个位置让贵家族的干部们亲自验收。”

本以为自己这另一个儿子不会这么轻易答应自己的条件，但没想到会这么爽快的同意这单交易。

他是在给自己一个台阶下？因为这层如同薄纸般几乎不存在的父子关系？

那个女人根本就没和自己说过当时她怀了自己的孩子，即便断绝了联系他也从来没有打听到她一直养着一个自己的亲生骨肉。他的存在被她隐瞒了足足三十年，要是她告诉自己有这么一个儿子他不可能任由他生活在平民窟或者那些治安混乱的街区里。但是现在说这些还有什么用？他在一个单亲家庭里长大成人，如今成为了加州最有影响力的黑帮头目之一、弗兰克·鲍尔斯的军师还有如今阿卡迪亚第九个帮派的首领。

今天是肖恩和弗朗西斯第一次父子重聚。看到这个满身纹身但挡不住霸气十足的他，老爷子发自内心的承认弗朗西斯和自己有很多相似之处。相比内森的自信狂妄和暴躁易怒，他继承了自己沉着冷静和成熟稳重，也正是得知他投靠了弗兰克这位打算补偿点什么给自己孩子的父亲才决定和那个毒枭继续合作，但似乎他并不需要。

无论如何，弗朗西斯的问题算是被肖恩摆平了。接下来老爷子继续乘胜追击：“既然弗朗西斯先生已经和我达成和解并且成为了合作伙伴，那么我相信内森你作为家族的下任当家应该不会再去做破坏家族利益这种损人不利己的事情了，在座的所有人也可以帮我作证，从现在开始如果这位普莱斯科特先生再有任何损害其他帮派利益肆意挑起战争的行为的话，我肖恩·普莱斯科特第一个站出来公开反对并且联合其他所有势力一起对他进行讨伐，还被害人一个公道。”

听到这句话的时候，克洛伊和弗朗西斯两人都本能地将目光悄悄地投向这位似乎最不受待见且受尽攻击的家族继承人——他那不曾学会隐藏的愤怒早已显露于外表，不带一丝掩饰——也许一物治一物这个说法对于这两父子而言不太适用，但至少肖恩老爷子还算得上一剂特效药，只是如今内森对于这种药物也已经产生了抗体扛不住多久了，这两位实际最大得益者都心有灵犀的认为自己有必要早日从普莱斯科特家族里接过肖恩所拥有的一切，越多越好。

 

因为内森绝对会逆流而动，否则他就绝对不是内森·普莱斯科特。

 

这场“家族会议”只进行了不到半个小时就草草收场。

肖恩的真正意图弗朗西斯算是基本摸透了：他想利用自己还有内森、克洛伊三人共同管理普莱斯科特家族的生意。如果用今晚他钻研的罗马帝国历史来作比喻，老爷子本人就是“奥古斯都”戴里克先；克洛伊·普莱斯就是他的“坚定战友”、另一个“奥古斯都”马克西米安；而自己和内森这对同父异母的“兄弟”则是仅次于他们地位之下的“凯撒”。

 

这就是所谓的“四帝共治”。

 

仅在一千八百多年前的罗马帝国时期里实现过的一种管理制度，如今肖恩将它运用到已经内忧外患的家族管理中，以及对今晚会议的参与者的控制中。弗朗西斯除了对老爷子的这个大胆冒险的做法表示赞叹之外，还带有一些作为局内人的忧虑。

因为历史遗留下来的东西，早已证实了它于当时存在的优越性以及最终被历史所遗弃的致命缺点，而缺点往往才是人们值得关注的焦点。同样是内外交困的实验对象，那个延续数个世纪的帝国利用它结束了长时间的危机状态，度过了一大难关。但不能不说的是，这个制度仅在正确的人手上才得以成为内部团结、共存共荣以继续强大下去的关键，一旦有心之人成为了至高无上的“奥古斯都”之时，所谓的共同管理就会发展为相互扯皮直至加深内部矛盾的导火线，这个炸药桶一旦引爆就会一发不可收拾。

 

偏偏就是这样一个设计上存在极大隐患的制度，肖恩还是不顾后果的采用了。

 

这是为了自己家族的前途做殊死一搏的意思吗？

 

作为曾经在布莱克威尔就读并且不太顺利“毕业”的高材生，克洛伊明显对于历史这种无聊又没用的东西一窍不通，所以“凯撒”弗朗西斯只好用更加通俗直白的语言让她明白：作为美国乃至世界上最强大的“黑帮帝国”，普莱斯科特家族的庞大规模加上要时刻面对来自外部敌人的威胁，在家族内部事务和帮派方面的责任和负担早已远远超出了肖恩和任何个人的能力，哪怕老爷子有传说中的“两大军师”辅佐自己也只是杯水车薪。如此一来肖恩就想到了这个权宜之计——也许是为了找个对策用权力和利益拴住自己和克洛伊，也有可能真的如他所说：为了洗白家族而将自己的黑帮事业全部下放给他信得过的人。作为最大合作伙伴的副手还有他的私生子，将黑帮这个大蛋糕留给克洛伊和弗朗西斯共享；可能内森放不下这份事业，但是他能够从自己父亲手里继承家族的众多正当生意、能够赚取更多东西的产业，以今时今日肖恩在政商界的关系，内森想要坐上更大的交椅根本也不成问题，除了之前克洛伊说过的那句话确实不能实现以外。

 

白，归肖恩父子继续占有；黑，归老爷子栽培的“接班人”和“庶子”共享。

 

让天下重新分黑白，这就是肖恩的“复兴计划”的最后一部分，也是最终目的。

 

“果然是老爷子的后代啊，这么深奥的东西一听就懂，”听完弗朗西斯的解释，克洛伊对这位初来乍到就已经占据阿卡迪亚黑帮世界一席之地的后起之秀更加刮目相看了，“但这就意味着你已经和内森干上了。你在加州把内森耍得团团转，现在又抢了他不少风头还和他平起平坐，我建议你今后最好小心点，那家伙不会轻易放过我们的，为了凯特你必须要时刻保护好她。”

“你想多了女士，我和她什么关系都不是。”弗朗西斯轻描淡写的说。

“差不多行了吧老兄，”克洛伊一脸坏笑的撞了撞他胳膊，“凯特那种信教的人从来都不会和其他男的有过这么亲近的接触，你今天这出英雄救美绝对是俘获了她的芳心，我都看到她脸红了，还想狡辩什么？”

弗朗西斯更像是在苦笑，“你知道我们这种人不能有太多儿女私情的，她是个好女孩，不值得为了所谓爱情去做任何傻事。”

“你已经爱上她了兄弟，别再暴露自己了。”克洛伊还在调侃他，“有个医生兼教徒做你的贤内助，万一哪天受伤了有人能帮你包扎伤口，万一哪天要开战了能帮你向天祈祷带来好运，这他妈不是人生赢家的设定吗？别再反抗了，接受你的命运吧倒霉鬼，‘要相信耶和华，因为他即是你自己’。”

“那你日子也过得挺滋润啊蓝胡子女士，有个APD的大神探帮你扫除那些在地盘上惹事捣乱的小混混还兼职做你家的保安和...呵呵，泡妞这方面我还真得虚心向你学习。”弗朗西斯反驳道。

“绝对没问题，先交学费再慢慢教你...”刚走到自己的皮卡车前，话说到一半克洛伊的手机响了起来，看了看来电显示她有些激动，“妈的！市区又有人闹事了，我得赶往那边看看，你该不会打算坐我的便车吧？”

弗朗西斯指了指身后的黑色跑车，“你的车太高调了我不敢坐。”

两人会心一笑随后各自坐上驾驶位启动汽车离开了庄园。

 

这里真的是个带给每个人不同惊喜的地方，只是根本没有人想来。

 

 

另一边，阿卡迪亚市区，凯特去过的那家咖啡馆。

处理完案发现场的时候已经将近下午五点。麦克斯直接在咖啡馆等待詹姆斯·安布尔到来。到目前为止她已经喝了第五杯咖啡——这才只是刚到标准剂量——当年在NYPD的时候她已经分不清这种东西和水有什么区别了。那种繁华又人来人往的大都市就像一个海洋将她孤立在了警局里，被贬职的警探除了每天重复调查和整理资料之外不允许插手任何案件，连给她巡逻街道开超速罚单也成为了一种奢想。

这他妈做下去还有什么意义？

她想过辞职，但这等于半途而废——她不甘心，明明距离那一步就差这么一步之遥了为什么要放弃；

她想过争取机会，但这是痴人说梦——她力不从心，这个世界始终都会有一万种理由将你拒于千里之外；

她想过申请调职重新开始，然而这是另一个春秋大梦——她敌不过残酷冷漠的现实和那些把利益凌驾于生命之上的有权之人。

 

F**k the world.

 

她按下锁键看了看时间，刚好2000，他应该快到了。

结果麦克斯等来的不是地检官，而是继约翰逊别墅之后的又一起炸弹袭击。

这次爆炸发生在咖啡馆对出的马路对面，一辆单独停在路边的车被炸的弹起在在空中停留了数秒然后回到原位，只剩下一副铁架子。周边的路人都被这起恐怖袭击吓得私处逃窜，咖啡馆享受餐后茶饮的顾客也不例外，站在窗边圆桌前的麦克斯看着被炸毁的汽车不禁又捏了一把冷汗。

这绝对不是偶然事件，那个凶手又盯上自己了。

看来这次自己真的盼到了接近真相的机会了。

“咖啡馆出状况了，我们的位置可能暴露了必须马上转移。”麦克斯依然看着眼前被烧焦的汽车框架和电话里的詹姆斯说。

“跟着即将路过的那辆银色轿车，我带你去一个相对安全的地方再详谈。”通话刚结束，麦克斯就看到了一辆和描述相吻合的奥迪车快速驶过。

她不顾下一枚炸弹是否就设在自己身边并且马上被人引爆的风险冲出了咖啡馆，在距离这里一百米的路边处坐上了跑车然后不断踩油门加速，终于在十字路口处看到了詹姆斯的车，跟着他一路开出市区，最后终于停在了目的地：郊外的别墅区。

他带麦克斯来到了自己的家。

“果然是个安全的地方。”麦克斯说。

“进去再说吧，那些混蛋还不敢明目张胆的跑来我家搞事的。”詹姆斯弯下身子朝车内的麦克斯说，然后先一步走进屋里。

 

詹姆斯·安布尔...我去还真别说，这个男人当年的处境和自己竟是出奇的如出一辙。

 

换做在其他地方他绝对可以在地检官的位置上有一番作为，然而他却选在这个当时还只是三线城市的阿卡迪亚还碰上了当时正是如日中天无可匹敌的肖恩·普莱斯科特。新官上任三把火而他竟然敢把火烧到“阿卡迪亚之王”身上，虽然很大胆很值得人们称赞，但也是一种视死如归的冒险决定。

据说在上任的第一个年头他就计划联合APD一起调查普莱斯科特家族在阿卡迪亚的所有黑帮银行，试图通过切断他们的资金迫使他们的干部屈服而供出肖恩及其家族在这些年来的各种罪行，最终瓦解这个黑帮帝国。然而一个路人皆知的事情偏偏他选择了视而不见：APD已经沦为了老爷子的一个附属机构，新上任的局长就是肖恩秘密栽培并且一手提拔上去的。结果在这位新局长就任的第一个星期詹姆斯就和他讲述了自己的“绝密计划”，在当天晚上这个看似天衣无缝的计划在詹姆斯说完不到十五分钟就被传到了肖恩的耳边，这样一来结果也显而易见：做过周密部署的行动以彻底失败而告终，APD的特别行动小组在这些银行金库里全部扑空，詹姆斯所作的一切努力全部白费。

而很快肖恩的反击就立竿见影：在詹姆斯上任一周年的时候，有记者曝出“阿卡迪亚地检官和女毒贩前妻关系密切”的消息并且被瞬间放大，很快这个爆炸性新闻不仅让他的政治生涯岌岌可危也让他的家庭面临破裂的毁灭性打击，他的女儿和自己大吵一架然后便离家出走再也没有回过那曾经的避风港，甚至还和自己的亲生母亲再次相聚并一起生活——据说当初就是因为自己的前妻毁了这个家庭所以他用了最古老的方法给了女儿另一个看上去十分完美的家庭让她的生活无忧无虑且备受羡慕：一个为了保护她而隐瞒所有真相的谎言——结果如今败露了，一切变得更加崩坏了。他的事业成为了压垮这个破碎家庭的最后一根稻草，实在令人唏嘘。

 

看来做一个合格的父亲也许比经营一个黑帮组织或者一个出色的政客还要难一千倍。

 

麦克斯下了车走进屋里，诺大的房子除了詹姆斯还有他正在厨房做着晚餐的妻子罗斯，“你好，安布尔夫人。”麦克斯向她打了招呼，女主人朝她微笑以示回应。随后詹姆斯拿着一个档案袋从楼梯走了下来和麦克斯擦肩而过，“刚处理完下午的案子相信你还没有吃晚饭吧，考尔菲德警探？”

“叫我麦克斯就行了，安布尔先生，另外我的确还没有吃晚饭。”麦克斯有些拘谨的回答。

“那就顺便留下来一起吃顿晚饭吧，”罗斯从厨房走到麦克斯身前说，“今晚我做了皇家奶油鸡，相信你们都会很有食欲的。”

“那我就恭敬不如从命了，夫人。另外我也很喜欢皇家奶油汉堡。”

麦克斯的话让安布尔夫妇都感到不可思议，虽然前者并不清楚原因。一阵寒暄后罗斯回到了厨房继续准备晚餐，詹姆斯走进餐厅坐在餐桌的主人位上，麦克斯跟随他坐在了他旁边的位置上，“不知道安布尔先生会有什么东西让我大开眼戒呢？”

詹姆斯猜到她会这样问自己，但还是说清楚一些事情的起源比较好。

“在还没有当上阿卡迪亚地检官之前，我的上一份工作是在西雅图的冰角公司担任高级法律顾问。本来我对公司的一线员工和部门高层都不太熟甚至素不相识，直到一次项目与其他企业发生冲突的事件中，我才有幸认识了你的父亲瑞恩·考尔菲德，当时他是公司一个能源工程项目的总设计师，而我帮他解决了那次冲突纠纷让他顺利完成了项目帮公司获取不少利润，他也从此青云直上，在公司管理层的地位越来越大。”

麦克斯没有惊讶，因为这些都是废话。

看来她还是有做过功课的，詹姆斯开始觉得这个孩子有些不简单。

他接着说：“后来有一天，公司的财务总监、项目管理总监和总经理一同来到我的办公室跟我谈有关你父亲的一个项目。他们发现这项工程有一笔巨额资金去向不明，经过多方面的调查才发现这笔钱凭空消失了，无论是瑞恩还是领导层都表示全不知情，于是在我们几个人的商讨之下决定把这件事上报到董事局，他们决定暂时停止这个项目直至彻底查清问题才继续进行下去。”

这些商业机密麦克斯则毫不知情，于是她才开始询问詹姆斯：“你说的巨额资金，具体是多少？”

他没有犹豫很直接的说：“十个亿。当时这个能源工程预计耗资数百亿，虽然这笔钱只是很小一部分，但要命的是这项工程是冰角公司和西雅图市政府共同投资建设的一项工程，这不仅是公司全力推进的头等大事，更是关乎到能否凭此坐稳全国能源巨头宝座的重要机遇，结果工程刚进入瓶颈期就出了这档子事情不仅公司股价大跌蒙受巨大损失，上面的那些人也担心这件事会让自己的乌纱帽保不住，你要知道当时距离选举已经越来越近，如果被媒体咬住不放会对他们争取连任很不利。”

“所以他们才会和我父亲大吵大闹，甚至想闹上法庭。”

他点了点头：“没办法，当时有权要求公司调动资金的人除了管理层就是你的父亲了，那些对数字十分敏感的高层对此进行了全面的调查，事后发现这笔钱存进了一家空壳公司，而当时这家公司的注册登记人的名字让所有人都十分震惊。”

“就是我父亲的名字，对吗？”不用猜都已经知道答案只有这一个。

“没错。当时这件事政府并不知道，公司领导层决定私下解决这件事情，于是有一天我和总经理两个人亲自去到当时你在西雅图的家亲自和瑞恩了解真实情况。他得知这笔钱被人用自己的名字放到一家空壳公司后当场表示自己毫不知情，之后他供出了一个人的名字让我们去查他，因为当时瑞恩和他有些私人恩怨，然而这个人的名字再一次让我们震惊...”

詹姆斯刚说到关键时候，罗斯把做好的饭菜陆续放到餐桌上，对话只好暂时中止。麦克斯帮她摆好了餐具和食物饮料，察觉到两人在谈一些公事的罗斯识相的走到客厅回避。

麦克斯给自己倒了一杯带柠檬片的冰水喝了一口，而詹姆斯则喝了一杯红酒然后接着说：“其实那个人你应该认识的，作为当年西雅图的精英探员你应该不会感觉到陌生。”

面对这位政客的提问麦克斯假装在思考着，毕竟在西雅图那段岁月也过去了够久的。

“艾伦·欧文斯？”她说出了一个答案。

詹姆斯调拌着面前的意粉但没有心不在焉，不得不承认这个女孩真的很渴望知道真相。

“没错，你说对了。他是当时西雅图最大的黑帮‘红骷髅’头目，这是让人感到匪夷所思的事，因为已经牵涉到黑帮我们不得不让警方介入这次事件，但是突然有一天瑞恩打电话给总经理，声称自己就是偷走这十个亿的主谋，并且威胁公司要再给他十个亿，否则他将工程的一些机密资料以及公司内部的一些商业机密全部泄露出去，当时公司高层知道这件事之后都一致表示要警方尽快将瑞恩捉拿归案。”

“这...这不可能啊...”

自己父亲是什么样的人怎么可能不知道呢？

“不好意思，请你继续说下去。”麦克斯收起有些激动的情绪重新专注于詹姆斯的讲述。

见麦克斯求知若渴的詹姆斯也只好继续未完的故事：“本来那天晚上我们已经和警方沟通好要将瑞恩带回警局好好审问清楚将这件事彻底完结的。所有人都以为他会潜逃出城市，但是第二天他居然照常上班就像昨天的事情完全不记得一样，不明就里的警察在当天上午取到公司将他带走问话，他还是一口咬定自己根本没有做过这种事，后来也证实了这确实是幕后黑手的一个诡计，但为了公司的名誉、你父亲的安全以及证明他的清白，领导层决定将瑞恩暂时休假一个月直至案子完结或另行通知。”

麦克斯当时并不知道有过这件事。

“在瑞恩出事的前一天晚上他给我打过电话，他向我坦白自己确实是被黑帮盯上了，但并非因为赌博或者毒品这些陋习而招惹到他们，而是因为公司的那项工程。瑞恩发现了公司有领导层成员勾结黑帮恶意收购地皮和利用公司名义做违法的事情谋取巨额利益，而这些躲在暗处的人已经发现了他在调查这一切于是联合黑帮想整死自己，当时我也觉得他的说法有些合理但没有完全信任，直到第二天...”

说到这里他不仅摇头叹息。

“孩子，我很荣幸能认识瑞恩这么一个艰苦奋斗、热爱事业和家庭的朋友，他一直都是我尝试学习的榜样，可惜我这辈子都做不到他的十分之一。但是无论如何，我和你一样从来都没有停止和放弃过对你父亲这件案子的调查，哪怕如今我是一个失败的执法者也没有阻挡我对这件事的跟进。”

他把桌上盛着意粉的碟子移到一边，将那个档案袋放在了自己和麦克斯之间的桌角处，“这份档案是你父亲生前寄给我的东西，里面都是关于他负责的那项工程的详细资料和一些他自己调查得出的数据。这份档案已经封存了整整十五年，想不到现在它终于算是物归原主了。”

他将它推到了麦克斯面前，“越是接近真相越是接近危险，这是瑞恩留给我们的血的教训，不过我相信你早已做好了思想觉悟。”

也许吧，追寻了十五年的真相和结果，可能真的到了该结束这一切的时候了。虽然和克洛伊一样，麦克斯不可能完全信任眼前这个男人，但是作为一个同样有着正义感和使命感的执法者，她还是选择了相信这个已经和黑帮斗了大半辈子、身心俱疲的孤军奋战的没落斗士，也算是同道中人的一种同情了。

她正想把资料拿起，但被詹姆斯的手压在了桌上，“在你接收这份来自你父亲生前留给你的遗物和帮助你解开一切谜团的重要线索之前，我需要你答应我一个要求。”

 

“你尽管说。”

 

“我要你帮我搞垮普莱斯科特家族。”

 

是因为当年他们毁掉了你的政治生涯所以现在想借我助你一臂之力，还是因为我父亲的死和他们有关？

 

如无意外，应该两者都有。

 

“不管你信不信，瑞恩的遇害和普莱斯科特家族有很大的关系，这份档案里面会解答你大部分的疑问。现在我已经搜集到足够的证据可以将肖恩·普莱斯科特这三十年来建立起的罪恶帝国连根拔起，也算是替你的父亲报仇雪恨。”詹姆斯解释道。

 

“现在，你，麦克斯·考尔菲德，是我完成这个复仇计划最关键的一个人。”

 

麦克斯假装一副若有所思的样子暂时躲过这一回抉择。她的眼睛盯着那个装得厚厚的档案袋，实际上她的心早已带着它飞出了屋子直冲云霄。复仇又一次试图蒙蔽她的心智，但往往越是迷茫不知去向的时候选择跟随自己内心的人越能走向更远，虽然前方可能是终点也可能是死角，但是这总比停在原地任由自己坐以待毙要好。

詹姆斯见麦克斯长时间的犹豫不定于是冷笑了一声，站了起来走到麦克斯对面的椅子后说：“你知道我在阿卡迪亚有个什么外号吗？”

“...阿卡迪亚的‘哈维·丹特’，先生。”不确定是笑话还是自嘲的麦克斯沉默了几秒后回答他。

他点了点头然后说：“已经被毁容而堕落为‘双面人’的哈维·丹特认为这世界上没有任何公平可言，只有自己才是唯一的仲裁者。他疯狂地偏执于事物的‘宿命论’与‘两面论’所以凡事都要掷硬币作决定。这个行为代表他内心两个不同的人格，同时也是一种善面的最后挣扎，”詹姆斯一番解释之后从口袋里拿出了一枚硬币，“希斯·莱杰扮演小丑的那部《黑暗骑士》里也说过一句话：‘混乱即公平’。”

“所以你和我一样都在唾弃阿卡迪亚的这套所谓秩序和公平，就像普莱斯科特家族制定自己的规则要我们无条件遵守而现在我们都在逆向而行。”对于这种老政客的弦外之音麦克斯不太想过度解读。

“没有这么复杂孩子，我可不是偏执狂，”詹姆斯将手上的硬币再次凸显在麦克斯眼前，“这只是帮助举棋不定的人找一个不需要借口的理由做自己想做事而已。”

看来这位真人版“双面人”似乎想帮自己来做一次定夺。

既然心里没一个准确的答复，那就让别人来帮自己做一回决定吧。

“那好吧，”麦克斯站了起来将档案袋放进自己的单肩包里然后说，“正面，我会有条件的加入你的行动；反面，我继续查我父亲的案子，你继续你的私人恩怨，互不相欠。”

詹姆斯知道自己得逞之后露出了一丝意义不明的诡异笑容，随后他将手里的一枚硬币展示给麦克斯看了看便将它抛了上去。铮的一声，两人都看着被弹到半空中的硬币不断的旋转着然后落在玻璃表面的餐桌上发出咯咯不断的声音，一秒之后，整个屋子恢复了平静。

硬币也安静的躺在了桌面，结果已经揭晓。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*查尔斯顿指的是波士顿市的一个以爱尔兰裔众多的蓝领社区，以着高发的银行抢劫和印钞车抢劫案闻名全美。这里主要参考本·阿弗莱克主演电影《城中大盗》引用的一个地名。

 

附：阿卡迪亚版“四帝共治”（第一代）

姓名

| 

对应头衔人物

| 

职务和身份

| 

辖区  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
肖恩·普莱斯科特

| 

“奥古斯都”

戴克里先

| 

普莱斯科特家族首领、黑帮世界第一号人物、阿卡迪亚“教父”

| 

普莱斯科特家族的所有事业，但统而不治  
  
克洛伊·普莱斯

| 

“奥古斯都”

马克西米安

| 

鲍尔斯集团二号人物、阿卡迪亚第二大帮派首领、黑帮世界“接班人”

| 

普莱斯科特家族在阿卡迪亚以及世界各分部的黑帮事业  
  
内森·普莱斯科特

| 

“凯撒”

伽列里乌斯

| 

普莱斯科特家族二号人物、家族的唯一继承者、肖恩家族事业“接班人”

| 

普莱斯科特家族的所有白色产业  
  
弗朗西斯·普莱斯科特

| 

“凯撒”

君士坦提乌斯

| 

鲍尔斯集团军师、阿卡迪亚本土帮派首领、肖恩的私生子

| 

普莱斯科特家族在美国本土的黑帮事业


	10. 女神着魔

“麦克斯，你确定这是真的吗？”

 

难得的又一次烛光晚餐，她的言论却让克洛伊无地自容。

自从那天在詹姆斯·安布尔的家中拿到了这叠档案之后麦克斯几乎停止了在警局所有的工作，别说是沃伦——整个调查小组乃至局长约翰·桑德斯都担心这位前西雅图王牌警探又开始做一些惊天动地的大事引起新一轮的警黑冲突，结果麦克斯干脆申请了三个月的休假一了百了，并且为了不让任何人骚扰自己她还换了新的号码，虽然会这样做的人屈指可数。

这段时间以来麦克斯就在克洛伊的家里闭门研究这些来自父亲留给自己的资料和档案，为此她不惜借用了克洛伊的车库作为自己新的办公室。有一次克洛伊回到家里无意间发现麦克斯在车库里弄出很大的动静，打开门一看才发现这里已经被她彻底改造成自己的“资料室”：车库里很多旧的东西都被处理掉甚至将拆掉橱柜将那一整面墙重新装潢过；腾出来的地方都被合理的利用：先前的橱柜的地方变成了一张长壁桌和一个放相机的柜子；壁桌的墙上密密麻麻的贴满了一些人的资料还有关于普莱斯科特家族一些黑色事业的简介，值得一提的是克洛伊自己的也在这些上榜的人物中而且占比还不少。

 

看来她心里还是有我的，不过关注的角度好像出了很大偏差。克洛伊想。

 

装修费、一柜子的相机、新电脑、家具，还有其他不知道花到哪里去的购物项目。

原来自己那一百多万都被这位大神探花在这些地方上了...

“你觉得我会拿我父亲的案子跟你恶作剧吗，蓝胡子船长？”麦克斯有些严肃的回答她。

“当然知道你不会啊，所以我才要担心...”克洛伊开始意识到自己可能会处于一个十分尴尬且不能置身事外的困境之中。

自从那次“家族会议”之后内森虽然确实听了他老爸的话没再闹事，弗朗西斯那边也相安无事。但一波未平一波又起，好不容易让老爷子出面平息了来自内部的动乱，“帝国”的外敌入侵却越演越烈：本来局势就动荡的南美洲如今更是有加剧的迹象，普莱斯科特家族的南美分部已经被当地不少蠢蠢欲动的本土帮派盯上，战争随时有一触即发的可能；弗朗西斯和高田家族的独家合作让亚洲分部人心惶惶，担心这个“私生子”会彻底鲸吞掉东南亚和中国的市场；俄罗斯和东欧水火不容的局面还有西欧的经济低迷让普莱斯科特家族的产业股价连续几天下跌，更别提黑帮事业了。

克洛伊接手肖恩的黑帮帝国不到三个月就让“四帝共治”诞生的背景彻底重现了。在这个新老交替的多事之秋除了美国当地还有世界各地的多方势力都对普莱斯科特家族这块大奶酪心动难耐，能否度过这个难关成了“蓝胡子”出道以来最大的挑战。而现在命运再次捉弄了这位无助的斗士，这条崎岖之路才刚走了没几步就和麦克斯走了十五年之久的追寻真相的不归路交集到一起。

展现在她们面前的这个分叉口成为了人生中的又一个重大抉择。

 

是一起走，还是像之前一样分道扬镳？

 

她需要知道更多。

“虽然詹姆斯·安布尔这个人我了解的不多，但作为一个地检官他还算中规中矩，老头子当年把他当猴子一样耍的团团转，他对普莱斯科特家族恨之入骨已是公开的秘密，但是他居然和你父亲曾经是同事而且也是那起案件的当事人之一就真的让我意想不到，”克洛伊表达了自己的看法，“他给你的资料里有什么线索，也许我能帮你。”

正是因为克洛伊现在帮肖恩做事，所以麦克斯才打算通过她辨别这些论证的真假。

“里面的信息量还的超乎我想象，克洛伊，”麦克斯拿起酒杯喝了一小口红酒然后问，“你知道当时的总裁兼董事长是谁吗？”

“放过我吧神探，那时候我还只是一个辍学的无名小卒，这些事情我怎么可能知道啊？”克洛伊有些讨厌这种类似审犯似的盘问，毕竟她的身份确实是警察。

麦克斯意识到这种对话方式是有些不妥于是开门见山，但她的神情有些变异，“他叫罗德尼·杰雷布科，不过有趣的是你知道他的另一个身份是是什么吗？”

“他是老头子的人？”

“没错，他是当年肖恩的‘两大军师’之一，和现在跟你一起办事的那个叫安德鲁·威尔逊的律师的性质是一样的，”麦克斯吃了一小块牛扒然后接着说，“詹姆斯·安布尔跟我说，其实所谓的‘两大军师’只是一个掩人耳目的说法，肖恩手下的‘军师’和他家族的律师一样数不胜数，不过因为二十年来对家族忠心耿耿、深得肖恩的信任而在众多军师之中脱颖而出，所以他得以成为军师中的领袖，成为人们所说的‘两大军师之一’，在道上的很多人对他的职位有一个新的称号：‘总督’。”

说到威尔逊，克洛伊始终觉得“两大军师”这种家族的核心职务更像是普莱斯科特黑帮实际上的老大，因为肖恩本来就是为了以恶制恶才决定建立黑帮事业，打打杀杀的事情不是他这种商人的特长，所以他的解决方式就是放权给其他人打理，作为律师，威尔逊这种人无疑是最合适的人选。

“难道你想告诉我，当年冰角公司的老总、肖恩的心腹勾结当地黑帮利用你父亲来内外通吃，而肖恩·普莱斯科特却对此选择视而不见？”

“有这个可能，或者肖恩·普莱斯科特根本就不知情。”麦克斯没有以偏概全的把责任都推到肖恩身上，查清真相不等于任由复仇蒙蔽自己的双眼，但不代表她的理智尚未丧失。

“那这个人现在怎样了？”

“不知道，”麦克斯很平淡的说，“资料里只显示五年前他代表普莱斯科特家族前往加州旧金山和一个当地黑帮交易之后就从此下落不明了。不过和他一起合作的那个西雅图黑帮就在同一天晚上被警察连根拔起，他们的首领当时正打算设计杀死弗兰克结果被SFPD当场抓获，在逃走时与警察驳火腿部中枪后依然没有停止反抗，被他们打了四十多枪当场毙命，”随后拿起酒瓶为克洛伊见底的酒杯添上一些红酒，“这件事，你多少都知道一点吧？”

“五年前...旧金山...”刚拿起酒杯打算解解渴的克洛伊听到这个提问后，在抬起酒杯的一刹那她突然想到了什么，麦克斯看着眼前这位睁大了双眼用难以置信的眼光和表情看着自己的女王：

 

“警探姐姐，你不会是想暗示我弗兰克是她的帮凶吧？”

 

麦克斯听完她的疑问后没有回答，只是将自己手上杯子里的酒一饮而尽然后将它放在桌上，迈着沉重的步伐来到了她的身后对这位有些惊恐的女子轻声细语：

 

“你觉得呢，普莱斯女士？”

 

克洛伊整个人就像被强制关机的终结者一样定住不动了，仅剩下明显的呼吸声还能证明自己是个活物。

 

弗兰克这混蛋居然是杀害麦克斯父亲的帮凶？

 

怎么可能，败退加州之后他不是和普莱斯科特家族的人基本断绝生意来往的吗？

 

妈的狗日的该死的混账东西，弗兰克·鲍尔斯我操你妈！

 

我居然做了麦克斯杀父仇人的左右手整整十五年！

 

“麦克斯...我可以发誓...我对于这件事情绝对没有参与过...”克洛伊的身体瑟瑟发抖着，连同说话的声音也带着颤抖，“我会帮你杀了弗兰克...如果你觉得不够的话...我会找机会连肖恩也一并杀掉...”

 

麦克斯突然用右手夹住了克洛伊的脸把她的头扭到了自己眼前，两人几乎零距离的四目相对着。

“麦克斯？”克洛伊感觉自己是一名已经被判了死刑的杀人犯，看着眼前这位审判者她感到身体已经不属于自己，无力移开自己的视线只能让对方看着自己的瞳孔不断放到最大。

用尽身上的力气闭上了双眼，决定把自己的肉体和灵魂任由处刑者发泄。

 

如果我有罪的话，我愿意接受你的裁决。

 

然而警探给了黑帮女老大一个意义不明的深吻。

 

身体还是没有取得控制权，除了嘴部还能利用剩余的备用能量短暂的回应麦克斯这次毫无征兆的试探。她的吻还在继续且变得没有章法，右手虎口依然夹住克洛伊的脸颊让刑犯几乎喘不过气，即便曾经受过水刑的她认为那已经是生不如死的极限，没想到世上还有比这等级更高的刑罚。

不知道过了多少时间，麦克斯终于放过了她，重获一点生存权利的克洛伊大口大口的呼吸着空气，但她不敢再说一句话，不安的心跳得更快，似乎死刑就在下一秒执行。

“你知道吗？每次当我距离最后的真相就差最后一步的时候就像现在的你，它就像现在的我一样在蹂躏着你，从肉体到精神再到灵魂都在饱受着它带给我的痛苦和折磨，跟你现在的表情一模一样。”麦克斯背对着克洛伊说出了这番完全不像是她会说的话，后者默默看着她的背影还有那紧握着拳头的双手内心不免有些寒栗。

复仇女神又走火入魔了，作为“罪人”应该做一些力所能及又微不足道的事情救赎自己吗？

“麦克斯...我...我知道现在说什么都不能缓解你的情绪，但是我不能看着你这样被仇恨侵蚀了自己...”

在克洛伊冒着各种风险试图平息麦克斯内心被恶魔燃起的怒火的途中，着魔者又一次快速的转过身将嫌疑犯从椅子扑倒在地上，克洛伊感觉到后脑着地带来的痛感和晕眩感，但这些麦克斯都不在意，“这段时间我一直都对此耿耿于怀，”她双手抓住克洛伊的衣领用力一扯便将整件衣服从中间撕开，受罪者的身体完全暴露在她的眼中，“之前在警局开会的时候沃伦说我一直心不在焉，你知道为什么吗？因为我的心里一直在想着你，轮到他发言的时候我只看到他的嘴一开一闭的不断重复这个动作，而我连一个词都没有听进去。”

 

“我居然能从布鲁克的身上闻到你独有的那种气息，就是那个该死的女人害我专心不起来你知不知道？”她越过那形同虚设的黑色防线抚摸着她的其中一个敏感区，“当年派人杀死我父亲的那个人，之前在詹姆斯·安布尔家提及过、今天下午调查资料时我又看到了那个下令杀害我父亲的那个人的名字，他的样子又浮现在了脑海中，他是当年西雅图最大的一个黑帮集团的首领，他不仅杀死了我的父亲而且在后来一次执行任务的时候还打死了我的几名同事，我还清楚地记得当时第一个殉职的同僚被他的手下一枪爆头当场脑袋开花，在事后清理尸体的时候还流着一地的脑浆你知不知道？”

她猛地一扯将防线彻底击溃，但魔爪已经延伸到克洛伊的私处在那里大逞淫威，“还有另外一个是我当年在警校里的同学，她死得更加惨不忍睹，是被黑帮分子活生生打死的，脑壳被打掉了半边眼珠也没了，我赶到现场看到他俩的尸体时几乎已经要疯掉了，我拿起手枪将所有人都打死，将一个打中了大腿死不掉的双手吊在铁棍上，我要让他也尝一尝脑袋被削掉的滋味，结果你知道我当时有多想那个人就是杀死我父亲的罪魁祸首吗？！他妈的该死的杂种！弗兰克·鲍尔斯当年居然就这么便宜了他，只让他人赃并获但拒捕逃跑而被警察打了三十多枪死掉就算了，你知道当我受到这条消息的时候内心扭曲得多么不成样子？我第一次不知道自己是应该高兴还是气愤，我居然不能亲自血刃那个罪恶难书的人渣，那种感觉有多痛苦你懂吗？！”

此时的克洛伊已是彻底的沦为了麦克斯的一个人偶任她摆布，连呻吟声都尽可能的压低生怕行刑者会有更加疯狂的动作，解除了弗兰克不是帮凶的嫌疑至少让她的心里好过了许多，但是想不到每当提起瑞恩的事情麦克斯都会歇斯底里甚至着魔成性，这十五年来到底她有过多少次这样的经历，或者说有多少像自己这样的自愿者被她这样蹂躏肆虐过，可能会成为一个值得深思的问题。

 

这个在愚弄着自己、在享用着自己的女人到底是谁？

 

“麦克斯...”克洛伊看着雪白的天花板尝试找回自己的身体，稍微有了些力气的手轻轻抓住了她还在以逸待劳的左手，“你到底是谁？...”

麦克斯没有回答，只是继续专注于攻陷克洛伊的敏感中心，“不要...我很难受...”

 

这种仿佛被一个陌生人侵犯自己的感觉非常难受。

 

“麦克斯，停下来！”

 

“为什么，难道你不爱我了吗？”

 

柔软无力的身体突然充满了能量，克洛伊终于解除了身上的无形枷锁。恢复正常的船长向抓住大副手臂的那只手施加更大的力量，让麦克斯不得不跟着她一同站了起来但是左手已经没有办法摆脱前者的束缚，与此同时她的颈部被她掐的差点无法呼吸。

“你...你想干什么？”刚才还耀武扬威的女人现在已经丧失了战斗的主动权，连带神情都变得有些恐惧而扭曲。

怒目相向的蓝发女子用表情诠释了自己现在的内心感受。

看来只有自己才能好好教训那只藏在麦克斯内心深处的混蛋拯救这个小坏蛋了。

亲爱的复仇女神，别忘记了你另一个身份是什么。

“做我该做的事情，不是吗？”克洛伊边说边将麦克斯往客厅的沙发方向引导着，刚才还被邪念占据上风的主动方如今被眼前的这个女人更加强大的气场震慑着而不断后撤，当她的双腿关节部位碰到沙发边而导致身体惯性的往后倾斜了一些时，还击的时刻已经宣布降临。

麦克斯被用力一推倒在沙发上，克洛伊迅速的查看了一下周围然后就地取材的拿起放在桌上的手铐很熟练的将警探的双手锁了起来，这下她就只能成为自己的猎物了。为了防止着魔的人找到任何机会反抗，克洛伊直接坐在了她身上，以牙还牙的撕烂了她的黑色T恤，还有那完全起不到任何作用的最后一道防线。

即将接受惩罚的正义一方突然猛的坐了起来试图用铐住的双手变成新的枷锁困住反击者，但已经预料到会有这个动作的克洛伊躲过了这次反攻并且压住麦克斯的双手吻了过去，拉开了自己绝地反击战的序幕。

刚才不是想用她的身体蹂躏我吗？现在我主动来找你了。

你在逃避些什么呢？

克洛伊的强吻让麦克斯感到很难受，但她无法挣脱。海盗船长的左手继续压着连接两边手铐的那条小铁链，右手则静悄悄的走到了被压迫者的颈部，化身一条潜伏已久的毒蛇张开了那张獠牙大口咬住了猎物的脖子。

麦克斯开始有些呼吸困难张开了说不出话的嘴巴，同时她看着眼前的人一脸诡异坏笑的用恶魔的口吻可怜自己：“怎么了小婊砸，我的麦克斯还是没有回到这副诱人的肉体上吗？”说完她掐得更紧，甚至能感到大动脉在加快跳动。

“克洛伊...对...对不起...”麦克斯用尽所有力气终于挤出了这句话。

看来那个小婊砸刚才只是虚张声势罢了，这么简单就跪地求饶，一点都不好玩。

现在这间屋子里剩下的就是自己想要的那个人了。

“嗯？你对不起我什么了？”克洛伊把后面没有说完的话用脸上的表情继续讲下去。

想得太美了小美人，我怎么可能这么快就放过你，是你害得我刚才这么狼狈的。

刚才你怎么做的，现在我要你双倍奉还。

自知大难将至的麦克斯闭上双眼把脸别了过去，但被得寸进尺之人利用铐住的双手把自己拉了起来，“你要干什么？”刚说完就觉得自己这句话说的一点技术含量都没有，无恶不作的黑帮女老大还能对一个已经是没有任何反抗能力的女子做些什么呢？

克洛伊松开了抓住她手铐铁链的手并查看了一下她的手腕，虽然没有被弄伤但能明显看到有些红色的勒痕，“疼吗？”其实做出这么过火的事情也是情非得已，虽然伤害不到自己但是心里已经备受打击，为什么要让这个女孩去承受这种痛苦，万恶的上天你他妈的果然该死啊。

“我...对不起...”麦克斯低下了头，她知道每当提到父亲的事情尤其是知道自己距离真相又近了一步之后就会唤醒心里的那只嗜欲成性的魔鬼，那是内心最真实的自己甚至有可能是真正的自己——这个世界就应该被自己踩在脚下，卑微的人类都是理应被自己踩死的蝼蚁——但她又不甘心自己堕落成自己最不想成为的样子，矛盾的根源无法消除成就了现在复仇女神扭曲的存在，她是丑陋的也是极度凶残的，也许恶魔的鲜血和复仇的果实能让她的虚荣空虚之心得到一些满足，但是没有人知道。

其实她最需要的东西，是爱的甘露和一个能解救自己的冒险者。

“再敢说一次对不起我就将你绑起来把你打的不成样子让你记住再说这个词要付出什么代价，你这个喝几杯红酒就会发疯的小傻瓜，”克洛伊绝不允许麦克斯再这样自责自弃和自我伤害下去，这辈子都不准再有这种情况发生，“只有我可以对不起你，不许再出现你说对不起我的情况。”

“为什么...”

“因为你永远都是我的超级麦克斯，而且这个世界上哪有警察抓贼还会说自己抓错贼的道理的，还说你不是个小傻瓜，以前怎么做大神探破案的。”克洛伊调皮的点了点她的鼻尖，总算是让这个情绪低落的警探恢复了笑容，也流下了感动和幸福的泪水。

此刻的她终于知道自己要做什么事情了。

“能将你的犯人押上二楼吗，警探克洛伊？”

“总算良心发现了哈？还有什么没有交代清楚的，快快坦白从宽啊小坏蛋！”克洛伊在配合着她。

麦克斯扑倒了克洛伊在她的脸上留了一个浅吻，“带我上去不就知道咯？”

哎哟你这小婊砸果然给了我不少惊喜。

但是克洛伊站了起来并没有带麦克斯走上二楼，而是拿起被她撕烂的黑色T恤二次废物利用——撕开了一小条黑布条蒙住了麦克斯的双眼，把剩余的布料绑住了双腿。

“克洛伊，你又想干嘛？！”这次麦克斯有些惊慌失措。

“警探担心你会耍花样所以决定亲自前往现场考察看看有什么可疑物品，你有权不说话除非你想说，但是你说的话都会被我记录下来作为以后继续威胁你的证据...”

“克洛伊！你...你太坏了，你居然敢挟持警察...”

“嗯哼，快点叫你的沃伦小警长来救你啊...”

“别和我提这个男人！”这次是被爱欲蒙蔽了双眼的麦克斯有种宣誓主权般的向克洛伊撒娇。

“哟哟小麦克斯还发脾气了对吧，”克洛伊边说边笑的抓弄了她几下，“给我乖乖的躺在地上，小猫咪，我很快就回来继续收拾你，”确定她已经束手就擒之后快步爬上楼梯来到了二楼。

“我就知道绝对还有些什么东西的。”克洛伊心里跟自己说。

花了我一百多万肯定不止是改造车库和买那些昂贵设备，一定还有些什么东西麦克斯隐瞒着自己。

走到楼梯口“海盗船长”停住了脚步，自己的房间、杂物房、阁楼、已经空置了很久的乔伊斯的房间，哪个地方里藏了麦克斯花了不少钱买来的东西？

管她的，这些东西现在一律变成我的战利品了。嘿说什么傻话，都是用我的钱买的，那些就是你自己的东西克洛伊·普莱斯，连同麦克斯·考尔菲德这个人一起都是你的。

直觉告诉自己东西应该就在自己的房间里。

而且还有些不对劲？

消掉疑神疑鬼的心态克洛伊打开了房门走进自己的那被麦克斯收拾的干干净净的房间里，有一箱东西放在了床边。

但是她清楚的记得自己最后一次来到这里的时候并没有这箱东西放在这里。

妈的有刺客？！

赶紧走到床头柜前打开抽屉拿出一把手枪，他妈的弹夹呢？死哪去了？！不管三七二十一总之先拿起来装装样子，克洛伊保持高度警惕——她的预感是对的，刺客可能就藏在二楼甚至就在这房间里。

而能够藏下一个人的地方也就仅有衣柜了。

克洛伊挨在墙上慢慢向衣柜门侧靠近，只要有任何动静他都得死。一念之间她猛的抓住衣柜门将它打开然后拿起没子弹的枪指向柜里密密麻麻的衣服，把另一个柜门也拉开，同样只有挂着的衣服，没有任何人类活动的痕迹。

她深深的叹了一口气，看来还是自己“做贼心虚”过于疑神疑鬼了。

确认安全后把枪扔到了床上，克洛伊将箱子抬到床上迫不及待的想看看里面到底有什么东西这么神秘。按照麦克斯的风格，她该不会给自己买了一箱的宝丽来相纸吧？是想我给她制造艳照门的证据吗？嗯这个想法不错，万一她又走火入魔的话我就拿这些照片威胁她，就像那些桃色绯闻的高官让他们死无葬身之地。

自己口袋里的手机突然响了，有点不耐烦的克洛伊将它拿了出来直接按了通话键：“请问哪位？”

“看来你和你的女友玩的挺不亦乐乎啊，克洛伊，打了你这么多次电话连一个都没接。”

这声音是再熟悉不过了，只是如今她倒没有十年前那样的想念和渴望聆听。

“你知道我很忙的，哪像你这么悠闲可以周游列国环游世界，话说你不是在日本吗？”

她刚说完这句话，自己的后腰部位就被一把手枪枪口顶住了。

突然出现在克洛伊身后的女人用手机和通话者说了一句声音十分立体的回应：“我可是无处不在的，亲爱的普莱斯小姐。”随后这次通话便就此结束。

克洛伊哼了一声把手机扔到了刚才那把枪的隔壁，带着有些反感的语气说：“既然你无处不在，那为什么要选现在这个风头火势的节骨眼才回来阿卡迪亚？肖恩要将普莱斯科特家族一分为二给我和他的两个儿子，内森那混蛋早晚都要除掉我。”

“所以我才从日本回来拯救你呀亲爱的，”她看着瑞秋一屁股坐在了床上弹了几下然后躺着，“高田孝宏和弗朗西斯·普莱斯科特的事情我已经在那边听说了。日本人现在和弗兰克的心腹正打算和中国那边的社团谈判，要是他们把中国的市场也谈妥了，普莱斯科特家族在亚洲的半壁江山就算彻底沦陷了，而你这位‘新女王’就会因为失去这两个重要地区的生意而根基不稳失去普莱斯科特家族的信任。要是再被弗兰克这样玩下去的话，可能还没等到肖恩那只老狐狸退休你就已经先他一步退出江湖了。”

小婊砸，还要你这个事后诸葛亮告诉我现在自己的处境有多糟糕？

你更像是在幸灾乐祸看着我从王座上摔下来的一位前排观众。

“所以弗兰克才让你回来取代我的位置，没说错吧？”克洛伊可不是傻瓜，对于瑞秋和弗兰克那只同样老奸巨猾的野兽之间的关系和故事她可是知道的一清二楚。早在弗兰克还是一个小毒贩、瑞秋还在布莱克威尔读书的时候他们俩就已经走到了一块，只是当时刚认识这位新的好朋友不久的克洛伊一直装作不知情，到了后来弗兰克崛起、财雄势大，瑞秋拆穿了家庭的谎言、离经叛道达到了前所未有的高度，已经再也没有任何东西可以阻挡他们之间的关系往进一步发展。

早在里约热内卢的时候签下安德鲁·威尔逊给自己的合同协议时她就很清楚，自己从那一刻开始就已经是普莱斯科特家族的一员了，她在阿卡迪亚的帮派事务早晚都要归还给弗兰克——他可不会将自己的帮派连同自己一并打包送给肖恩·普莱斯科特这么笨。

只是对于谁来接管这个问题克洛伊心里没底，可能是一直跟着自己的那两个傻头傻脑的跟班的其中一个？他们的确有这个实力，只是面对老爷子和内森以及他们手下众多能文能武的打手和军师，可能不出一年之内他们就会像当初酒吧街被扫平那样被普莱斯科特家族连根拔起。那个有份起草协议的律师也不行，安德鲁·威尔逊和他这种人经常要游走于法律和黑白灰三个地带之间，挂上一个帮派老大的头衔等于给他拴上了一条项链，只会被其他有机可乘之徒牵着鼻子走，也算是侮辱了律师和黑帮老大这两个职位。

可是你选了瑞秋·安布尔？你可真的够大胆啊弗兰克。

瑞秋耸了耸肩，“我可是第一个提出杀掉卡尔·杰克逊的人，只不过是弗朗西斯将它付诸行动罢了，他们能拿下加州和日本我是当之无愧的头号功臣，所以我这个位子坐的名正言顺，和你被肖恩推上宝座有着质的区别哦宝贝...”

换句话说，我现在这么难堪是你的杰作咯？还真的挺不要脸啊瑞秋·安布尔。

“行了别恶心我了，”克洛伊有些厌恶瑞秋总是拿自己调侃的这个习惯，但是这个向来做事没有长远计划的蛮干派突然灵光一闪有了一个新计划，“听着，既然你现在已经成为了我的接班人那这下就好办了，”她坐到床上将瑞秋拉了起来认真的说，“既然现在老爷子将普莱斯科特家族的生意一分为四，一旦他退休之后内森就会坐上家族首领的宝座而我就会成为黑帮联盟的龙头，到时候我会让你坐上我现在的位置和弗朗西斯那家伙平起平坐，这样我们就形成了三比一的阵势，即便内森对自己的黑帮生意不肯放手也肯定敌不过我们，我们就是天下无敌了。”克洛伊越说越来劲，最后把瑞秋压在自己的身下，但很快她就知道自己这个动作是极度危险而且让自己的生命悬于一线。

“哈哈哈，”瑞秋看着克洛伊欲动又止的不作为忍不住放声大笑，结果被后者马上捂住了自己的嘴，等到自己的笑声造成的分贝达不到楼下也听得到的标准她才肯松手，“我的天啊，克洛伊·普莱斯居然也会有担心自己的女朋友发现自己偷吃的时候吗？喂，这可是我人生中第一次看到你会这么慌张的，你现在简直和那些被捉奸在床的老男人一模一样...”

克洛伊已经不知道能说什么来形容自己进退两难的尴尬了只能连忙乞求，“我的大小姐你就别拿我的小命开玩笑了，麦克斯还在楼下等着我，万一被她解开了手铐走进这个房间，我可以保证她会给我们每个脑袋一颗子弹。”

瑞秋拿出了一把钥匙炫耀在克洛伊面前，“这个吗？”随后把它扔出了窗外，“现在呢？”

解除了危机状态的女子松了一口气然后一头埋在了瑞秋的双峰之间。

想不到这个极度危险人物居然成为了自己的大救星。

“话说，你家的麦克斯还真的挺饥渴啊。”

克洛伊很不情愿的从人肉枕头上抬起有些不听指挥的脑袋说：“你又在暗示什么了？”

“她不是叫你上来拿东西的吗？”

怎么会忘记呢？那箱东西还原封不动的在床边等着自己接收。

“so？”

“话说她还没来到阿卡迪亚的那几年里是我帮她解决这个问题的，不过那时候我们可没有玩得这么开，没想到她一回来就和你这么...进展顺利？”

“她妈开玩笑！我是她的谁你心里没点数吗？！”克洛伊很自豪的说。

瑞秋一脸坏笑的看着克洛伊然后朝床边方向看去，克洛伊紧盯着她的视线移动。

你他妈真的想我死啊？！

“游戏开始了，亲爱的。”瑞秋一手推开了克洛伊从床上起来，抱着箱子跑出房间，一脸末日要来临的绝望恐惧的克洛伊跌跌撞撞的从床上狼狈的爬了起来冲了出去，刚走下楼梯跑到沙发前她就看到了一脸期待的瑞秋蠢蠢欲动的拆开了箱子，她从里面拿出来的第一样东西就让克洛伊感到不可思议。

 

你敢相信那箱子里放着的全是这种玩具？

 

克洛伊看着瑞秋不断走近麦克斯身旁便踮起脚尖追到她身后，用口型说出了这句话警告瑞秋：“你，他，妈，别，乱，来！”

假装听不到这局口头警告的瑞秋解开了绑着麦克斯双腿的那条布料并且打开了震动开关，那条符合正常标准长度的短棒发出了“嗯嗯嗯”的声音。麦克斯听到后有些期待又有些担心——不知道这位满载而归的船长会怎样处理这个属于战利品之一的敌军俘虏。幸亏她帮自己蒙住了双眼，她绝对会被这种异物进入自己敏感的地带而感到百感交加，那种感觉是刺激的，也是堕落且上瘾的。

瑞秋朝克洛伊打了个眼色：咱们一起给这个妞爽一回？

你他妈别得意忘形就谢天谢地了...

克洛伊睁大眼睛、嘴唇抿成一条直线的做了个怪脸回答她，瑞秋将此理解为“可以向目标自由开火”。

她变成了一头朝着猎物缓慢接近的狮子爬到麦克斯张开的双腿之间，她拉开了麦克斯牛仔裤的裤链将整条裤子脱了下来，那美丽动人的地下入口正在无形的吸引着自己手上的东西呼唤着它的到来，但瑞秋并没有及时的做任何的挑情反而是任由眼前这个可爱的女人摆出一副期待的表情给自己观赏着。

十几秒过后，麦克斯已经被这种吊着胃口的感觉感到不适：

“克洛伊，还等什么呢？”

瑞秋有求必应的把钥匙插进了锁孔里，让躺在地上的女人舒服的说不出话来，只能听到她呻吟的声音和迷人的双唇本能的张开了一个口。

瑞秋有些不甘寂寞的咬住了她的下唇随后将自己充满诱惑的致命口舌封住了麦克斯的另这个入口，她的舌头游遍了每一颗好想带着些食物味道的牙齿——还是那个饭饱思淫欲的小东西——最后自然而然地和她那柔软又恃强凌弱的小怪兽肉搏起来，还是和几年前一样只会被自己带进被动的陷阱中，最后把自己弄得遍体鳞伤又无力回天。

有勇无谋的傻瓜，永远不知道投降的愚蠢武士。

麦克斯突然咬住了瑞秋的舌头，用无法自由活动的双手放到她的胸前将其推开，迫使后者停止了第一轮的进攻。

“瑞秋！我操你妈！我知道是你！你怎么会在这里...啊...”

瑞秋将右手拿着的探测器朝地洞继续向里面深入，让她又开始那让人欲罢不能了呻吟声，只是这次带着些许不满。

“说什么傻话，这里只有我和你...”克洛伊捂住了瑞秋的嘴赶紧掩饰道，让某人的右手继续不由自主的前后移动着，连带手里拿着的东西也在跟着始作俑者邪恶的蠕动着。

“你居然和她一起...啊...瑞秋你给我停下来，我发誓我一定会杀了你的...哈啊...”麦克斯简直快要气疯了，克洛伊竟然敢联合那个魔女来玩弄自己，等她解开这该死的手铐之后做的第一件事一定是找一把枪把这个女人打成蜂窝。

但是有一件可能连她自己也未必知道的事情是，对于这种带来无限快感的示爱行为她并没有任何肢体反抗，应该说根本就没有这个想法。

“好吧好吧，果然是神探麦克斯啊，一个简单的深吻就猜到是我了，为了奖励你现在我要和你的女朋友来些更加的刺激的高潮环节了。”瑞秋摆脱开克洛伊暴露了自己，让后者的死刑提前执行而且要让她罪加一等。

蓝发女子绝望的双手抱头仰天叹气，这两个女人都不是省油的灯啊！

“什么意思？”麦克斯问。

瑞秋又是一脸的坏笑，把那沾满了液体的玩具拔了出来放到一边将麦克斯抱了起来将她扔到了沙发上，“等下你就知道了，”她示意克洛伊把箱子推过来，已经认命的犯人也只好将错就错的把它拿起放到桌上，“穿上这个，哦，你的裤子是自己来还是我帮你？”

看着瑞秋一只手指提着的这件东西克洛伊甚至都有些脸红耳赤，什么时候自己都对这种东西这么敏感了...这种玩具自己当然见过，只是让自己扮演一次这种角色还是有些抗拒，她咽了咽口水然后从她指间拿走那邪恶的刑具，“不用劳烦你了。”

“Good.”瑞秋给了克洛伊一个灿烂的笑容然后将自己宽衣解带，不一会儿一个全裸的完美身材的女子展现在了同样符合女性标准身材的蓝发女子眼前，让自己内心里难免的上映着互相争艳的剧情，她今天真的是来和自己争夺麦克斯这个已经到嘴里的肉吗？门都没有，除非她能把自己这块不带一点肥腻又可口还带着点血腥口感的生肉一并吃掉，不过这种情况今晚是不可能实现的。

现在我和你都是这头野鹿的分享者，而且是我主动让出一半给你的，最好给点表示否则你就等着吃闭门羹吧！

“嗯哼...什么时候身材好了这么多的？”瑞秋有些重色轻友的将麦克斯晾在一边，用指尖划过了克洛伊的腹部再慢慢游到了胸前，最后来到了耳边将她的头发别到耳后，“为什么瑞秋·安布尔会有这么好的运气能够遇上麦克斯·考尔菲德还有她这位玲珑浮突的女友呢，你说是上帝的安排呢还是我们自己创造命运？”说出了自己发自内心的疑问后她久违的朝这位相识已久的好朋友脖子上留下烙印。

“嘶...我怀疑你今晚嗑多了瑞秋...”克洛伊感到颈部有一阵麻酥感，虽说这里是人体最脆弱的一个部位，但可惜导致她心跳和呼吸骤然停止的行为在种草莓这个环节还不能做到——虽然她很想她能做到——如果不能的话她的还击就会变得更加带有一些个人色彩且变本加厉，毕竟是这个罪恶之源让自己今晚陷入最难堪的境地。

“所以我才来你这里拿解药的，”她将烙铁拿开，然后率先穿上那长度比刚才那个稍长了一些的玩具来到躺在沙发上有些酒精上头而昏眩的麦克斯身前将她扶正了身子，“你选哪一个，上面还是下面？”

我还有的选择吗？还真的是个好消息啊。

克洛伊没有回答，杀掉那还有些羞涩的自尊心穿上了和瑞秋一样的东西然后坐在沙发的中间，和瑞秋一起将不知所措的麦克斯抬到了克洛伊的一双大腿上。麦克斯刚坐上去臀部就感觉到了有根硬硬的东西顶到了自己，甚至连尾脊骨也能感觉到它的恐怖。

“我的天，等等！瑞秋！”刚才一直喊打喊杀的麦克斯突然换了一种带着哀求的声线呼唤那个被追杀的对象。

“在你面前呢，什么事呢小色鬼？”

“给我一杯酒，我要...”和克洛伊一样，她的自尊心不允许自己说出这句有些出卖自己灵魂的羞耻要求。

完全明白她想要什么的瑞秋马上回应：“没问题没问题，等我一下，”然后以最快的速度来到了还剩很多东西没吃的餐桌上拿了一瓶红酒往其中一只空杯里倒了半杯红酒，随后从箱子里拿出了一瓶无色的药水往杯子里滴了两滴，然后将杯沿放到麦克斯的唇间让她将这杯酒一饮而尽，“现在可以开始了吧，我们的主人？”她又带着坏笑歪着头看了看有些无奈的克洛伊，想确认一下她是否准备就绪。

“可...可以了...”麦克斯十分不确定的说出这句话。

那就先从前戏开始吧。

瑞秋盘地而坐，麦克斯的敏感地带正好面对着她——在提神药物的副作用下她张开了麦克斯的双腿疯狂的对着阴蒂吮吸着，不一会儿又出动了那条饥渴而觅食的小毒蛇不断的舔着私处然后朝里面深入，喝了私人定制的红酒的麦克斯虽然头晕目眩比刚才更加严重但还是抬起双手摘下了罩着双眼的布条看到了这个已经失去理智不断攫取着自己的女人，“啊...瑞秋，这感觉真的...不要停继续...啊...”。

这时克洛伊却有些不情愿了，居然忘记了自己这张人肉按摩椅的存在让她有些嫉妒的抓住了她的双乳搓揉起来，“你是不是忘记了一个人，警探？”随后朝嗨的停不下来的瑞秋说，“你好了没有啊，我都等不及了！”

“她的那里太迷人了让我有些流连忘返，我的错，”随后她用右手的两根手指朝麦克斯的那个从来没有探索过的区域试探了进去，确实是没有进去过所以要打开一条通道在时间上有些难度，“你忍不住的话就把她放下来先让你爽一下，我对这里的兴趣比较大，就这么定了。”

“妈的，你们两个小淫娃就这么没有原则吗？”克洛伊双手圈住了麦克斯的腰将她整个人抬了起来转移到客厅的地上，失去理智的瑞秋把沙发前的桌子翻倒，箱子里的东西散落在地上，不仅有很多还没玩过的玩具还有不少针对这场游戏起到不同作用的药物，看到地上全是这些让克洛伊感到自己更像是在犯罪的“行凶工具”她干脆连看都不想看直接闭上眼睛小心翼翼的抱着麦克斯一起躺在了那张印着“KEEP CLAM AND CARRY ON”的紫色地毯上。

“面对着我坐上来，装醉的家伙！”克洛伊把麦克斯翻了过来让她骑在自己身上，瑞秋识相的往克洛伊穿着的东西上涂了些油然后将它上下抹遍。

“当初就不应该让你扔了那把钥匙。”又醉又晕的麦克斯双手撑在克洛伊的胸前让她觉得这副手铐现在成了妨碍自己加重罪行的最后一个小问题。

“哪来这么多废话，你不上的话就换我来做好了，我可是比你身上那个新手还要饥渴难耐一百倍，”刚走到麦克斯后面准备进行下一轮探测未知地区工作的瑞秋也有些不耐烦了，她拿着一个小工具准备把它放进去那个黑暗的狭窄空间，顺便帮克洛伊将那东西放进了麦克斯已经准备好的地方。

它刚进入就顶到了关键位置，让麦克斯一声撒娇般的尖叫然后躺在了克洛伊的胸口上，“哦我的天哪，我到底在做些什么...”

“动啊，别让她停下来。”瑞秋刚把小工具伸了进去然后看着一脸茫然的克洛伊说。

“你能确定刚才给她喝的那杯酒可以让她忘记今天晚上发生过的事情？”

“你真的是克洛伊·普莱斯吗？什么时候变得这么婆婆妈妈的...”瑞秋真的被她气的不行，干脆将那个刚放进去不到一分钟的小东西拔了出来然后将自己戴在下半身的东西放了进去，突然被异物进入的麦克斯有些痛楚，咬住了克洛伊右边的乳头，把这份痛传导给了她。

“AH SHIT！瑞秋·安布尔你他妈别乱来啊，我有说过我不干她吗？！等一下会死啊！你倒是别把她弄疼了，万一她走火入魔了我们俩都得死！”不甘示弱的克洛伊双手抓住了麦克斯的细腰慢慢驱动着自己的身体，而另一边的人没有听她的狡辩继续宣泄着内心最原始最邪恶的无穷性欲。

“你还需要担心她会作出什么事情吗？看来你才是麦克斯·考尔菲德，你才应该是夹在我们俩中间的那个人。”真正走火入魔的女子咬紧牙关使尽全力加快了节奏，没有理会沦为奴隶的受害者是否适应自己的狂热节拍，她只看到背对着自己的那个女人此时此刻早已迷醉于这种被所爱之人用身体和行动释放出的爱意而十分享受并且根本就没有任何埋怨，她的叫声已经出卖了自己。

三位女神就这样借助低俗而简单的工具以结合为一体，各自感受着对方的抽搐、淫叫、大汗淋漓和忘我发挥，在这个最安全和最适合她们为所欲为的地方每个人都忘却了时间和身边的事物只有最纯粹的做爱，不用顾及这种爱意是否还夹带着一丝妒忌和怨恨，也不必担心今晚过后一切都会恢复正常或者变得更差，这些终将会成为过眼云烟不值一提，她们早已学会了活在当下，以及最重要的一条生存法则：及时行乐。

她们的又一个铭记一生的夜晚，就这样尽情地快活着，而夜深人静的时刻才仅仅是这一切的开始。

瑞秋将近乎玩坏的麦克斯扔在床上，那条满嘴都是爱的液体的毒蛇从私处一路划到了她的嘴边。克洛伊则拿着几瓶加了东西的啤酒放在了旁边的床头柜上，其中一瓶已经被她喝完，看着眼前的两个已经放弃了原则的女人，已经恶魔附体的狂野女魔王发出了这句让即将崩溃的女子更加绝望的进攻宣言：

“别睡着啊宝贝，你的两位女友还没玩够呢。”


	11. 帝国分裂（上）家庭聚餐

7月20日晚上十一点，市区一间酒吧。

今晚这里只为内森一人营业，他把自己关在一间房里独自喝着闷酒。没有音乐的嘈杂喧闹也没有陪酒女伴的左拥右抱，只有这位失道寡助的落魄少爷独自一人与酒作伴，桌上和他的鼻子上都有着不少自甘堕落的铁证未被销毁。

这几个月是他人生以来活的最痛苦也是最不似人形的一段黑暗时期，他觉得自己简直就是一个笑话。

自己的事业老头子一句话就把它当作垃圾一样送给了外人，而且一个是自己的死对头、还有一个是自己老爸生下来的孽种，两个没文化没教养而且还满身匪气的流氓居然骑到自己头上还拿肖恩做挡箭牌将自己贬低到和他们一样的层次，简直就是奇耻大辱。

或者应该去医院做一次亲子鉴定看看到底谁才是肖恩·普莱斯科特的孩子，是内森·普莱斯科特还是那两个将那市值上百亿的姓氏强加在自己身上的土匪。

呵，当初在书房我真的应该一枪杀了你这瞎了眼的老糊涂而不是让那该死的窗户做你的替死鬼。

门外突然有人敲门，已经烂醉如泥的内森拿起一个空酒瓶朝那边砸去，“滚！不知道老子是谁吗？再敢敲一次门信不信我一枪崩了你？！”

门外果然没了动静，但是有人用钥匙打开了它。走进来的男人让内森的少爷脾气瞬间抑制住，甚至还他清醒了不少。

戴着黑框白边眼睛的男人径直走向内森面前，从腰部拿出一把手枪放在桌上，“说话不算话可不是你们普莱斯科特家族的传统。”

“我今天不想见到你，给我消失。”内森没有理会他的挑衅拿起桌上另一瓶马天尼准备把它吹掉，还没拿到嘴边却被男人一手拿走将它扔向后面的墙上，好好的一瓶名酒被他们糟蹋在了墙壁和地板上。

“连你也造反了对吧？”恼羞成怒之下内森拿起了桌上的枪走到他身边打算用这把枪指着它的主人，但是敬畏之心没有让他继续胡闹下去，“现在肖恩已经开始扶持那个婊砸上位了，大海湾赌城我们已经丧失控制权了，再这样下去我连自己的那份生意都要被吞掉。而你呢？我需要你的时候他妈死哪去了哈？你他妈不是‘总督’吗？我的钱被人偷了、地位不保了怎么当时不见你为我出谋划策化解危机反而现在跑来管我的夜生活了？！”

 

“我来就是要告诉你，你的方案通过了。”

 

“什么？”

“我收到消息，詹姆斯·安布尔已经找到令尊这些年来和阿卡迪亚高层相互勾结以及黑帮各种非法行为的证据，他很有可能在这几天之内就会动他，万一老爷子真的被地方检察官起诉的话整个阿卡迪亚都会大乱，黑白两道不少人都要遭殃，包括你自己。而现在只有一个办法可以阻止这种情况发生。”

“他妈的...那个老家伙哪来的证据？政府官员和警察局都是我们的人，他不可能通过他们搜集到任何信息的...除非...天杀的FBI，肯定是有联邦的人在暗中调查，迈克·约翰逊一死他们就有借口名正言顺地做任何事情。”

“你说的没错，市长和几位议员都已经被FBI的人盯着，万一有什么风吹草动他们的乌纱帽都会不保，现在肖恩的政治保护伞已经失效了。不管这个说法是否成立，现在阿卡迪亚已经开始不受令尊的控制这是不争的事实，他拉拢自己的私生子和弗兰克的心腹为自己服务也只是拆东墙补西墙而且还得不偿失，况且弗朗西斯这个人诡计多端，说不定詹姆斯·安布尔能够找到家族贪污行贿和毒品走私生意的证据就是他搞出来的，你也早就想到这种可能不是吗？”

妈的狗杂种，想玩过河拆桥？也想的太他妈天真了吧。

 

“你知道这件事情一旦证实是真的，我和你会有怎样的结局吗？”内森看着他说出这句话的时候十分清醒，和刚才那个瘾君子完全判若两人。

 

“我的职责是辅助你顺利接任肖恩的事业。而现在家族即将陷入历史上最大的危机之中，如果你不及时处理不仅会让老爷子失望透顶和身陷囹圄，普莱斯科特家族百余年来在阿卡迪亚建立的一切也会化为乌有，内森·普莱斯科特就会成为家族衰落和一蹶不振的罪人，”男人坐在内森旁边将他手上的枪收走并且抓住了他有些颤抖的手，“内森，家族的未来就看你了，老爷子已经完成了他的使命，现在轮到你去做你该做的事情了。”

内森转过头看着他诚挚又期待的眼神，本来清醒了一点的脑袋瞬间又被酒精和精神药物干扰着大脑神经又乱成了一锅粥。

“走吧，明天我再给你答复，别来烦我了。”他说。

得到未来继承人的回应这位身份神秘的“总督”胸有成竹的起身离开，走到门边时他告诉内森：“在你认真思考的这段时间内我会着手准备好一切事宜，一旦你决定好只要一声令下就可以结束这一切了。”然后打开了房门走出这个灯光阴暗的空间。

再次只剩自己一人的内森看着桌上的酒瓶还有一包包装着白色粉末的提神药物，已经控制不住自己大脑和身心的他听从了内心的想法把粉撒在了桌上，划好一条白色直线用卷起的钞票将它们吸得一干二净，放空了自我的男子时而放声大笑又转而抱头痛哭，无论他有多么的歇斯底里始终都有一个问题在自己打上死结的脑袋里时隐时现的思考着：这里到底是什么地方，娱乐场所的房间、精神病院的单人病房、囚禁野兽的巨大铁笼还是魔鬼居住的地狱巢穴？

而自己到底是谁，内森·普莱斯科特、肖恩·普莱斯科特还是弗朗西斯·普莱斯科特？

 

 

第二天早晨。

克洛伊十分讨厌有人在早上八点多就跑来自己家吵醒自己，可以肯定绝对不会是这片区域的居民，而且来的人肯定是不知道自己是何方神圣。

 

“他妈的谁啊！”

 

然而当打开门看到来者的那一瞬间她连道歉的语言都来不及组织起来：

“肖恩？我的天...您怎么会来到这里，这里不是您该来的地方啊...”还穿着一件背心加短裤的克洛伊甚至都觉得自己这样面对上门拜访的贵客有些不好意思，在肖恩的身后还有几名戴墨镜的贴身保镖等待进屋确认里面的安全系数。

“只是在庄园里软禁自己太久了想出来呼吸一下新鲜空气，没想到我的司机把我载到这边来了，于是就心血来潮的打算来你家里小坐一会儿顺便谈一些事，希望我没有打扰到你的休息。”肖恩和蔼的说。

“当然没有，请您先进来坐下，我先上去换身衣服。”克洛伊躲在门后将它敞开，看到保镖快步走进屋子里检查之后便转身跑上二楼回到自己的房间换上一套还没来得及放进衣柜的正装。幸亏今天麦克斯回警局上班了，要不然直到父亲的死亡和普莱斯科特家族有很大的联系的她非得找老爷子的麻烦不可。

谢天谢地，上帝又一次拯救了她。

穿好衣服回到一楼，克洛伊发现肖恩正在厨房为自己做早餐，暂时没有打扰打出的精心制作走到了客厅，看到壁炉前和车库门前各站着一名保镖；看了眼落地门窗外边，起码有两名保镖在外面晒着太阳。“这安全工作做得比总统还要到位，早晚轮到我也要这样了”克洛伊心里这样告诉自己。

走进厨房，看着有些反客为主的在炉灶前大展身手的肖恩克洛伊打算缓解一下尴尬的场面：“这怎么好意思啊阁下，要您屈尊给我做早餐...”然后打算进一下地主之谊的她连忙走到冰箱旁边的蒸馏咖啡机给这位德高望重的阿卡迪亚“教父”弄一杯咖啡。

“见外了孩子，要你帮我打理家族这么庞大的商业帝国还要你一直遭到内森和家族里一些反对我这个决定的干部打压，我却和以往一样做着旁观者的角色没有插手干涉，不但没有帮你镇压这些反对的声音连一句感谢的话都没有说过，现在我只是做一顿早餐给你也弥补不了什么的，不是吗？”

都一条贼船上的人了，你这老狐狸就没必要跟我说这些废话了。

“肖恩，我为您还有普莱斯科特家族做事完全是弗兰克的决定，我只是服从安排而已，所以面对再多的困难和挫折我都任劳任怨，毕竟只有利益才是永恒的，只要家族和帮派都得到了应有的东西我就已经心满意足了。”

“哈哈哈，看来我俩的客套话功夫都还过得去，”肖恩知道自己的地位不可能让克洛伊和自己用同辈的身份对话于是主动放下架子，“已经决定下来了，我会在十月宣布退休，到时候我会安排一次家族干部会议让他们直到你正式成为我的帮派接任人，并且一个星期后大海湾赌城也会举行一次内部高层会议，你这位大股东兼赌场安保主管可不能缺席啊，否则给那些财大气粗的有钱人知道你这么吊儿郎当可就麻烦了。”

他妈的又被安排了。前几天还在和亚洲分部的人因为重夺日本的市场的事情吵得不可开交把自己弄得焦头烂额了，现在还要把赌场和普莱斯科特家族的高层两块硬骨头丢给自己啃，哪是压死骆驼的最后一条稻草，简直就是一吨钢铁直接把骆驼压成饼了。

“那内森怎么办，我可不信他不会派人去闹事...”克洛伊也懒得绕圈了，直言自己最担心的一个问题。

“这个你可以放心，我可以保证到时候他的人一个都不会出现在会议现场。我已经下了命令，谁敢搞事无论地位高低一律免去所有职务，包括内森。只要我还在阿卡迪亚一天他就绝对不敢碰你，还有你的人。”

得到老爷子的承诺和保证克洛伊也算是暂时放下了心里的一块巨石。上次为了救肖恩可是彻底撕破了脸，她要做好十足准备应对这位未来当家的明攻暗算。现在和弗朗西斯名义上也算是一家人，加上瑞秋这位坚定的亲密战友取代了自己在弗兰克帮派里的地位，这种绝对的对比优势相信即便内森一千个不愿意也懂得什么叫做知难而退。

肖恩做好了一份简单的早餐：几块火腿肉、煎蛋和香肠还有一块小牛扒。拿着这份看上去还有些提起食欲的早餐他先一步走出厨房将它放在了餐桌上，克洛伊见咖啡还没好便只能两手空空的紧随肖恩坐在餐桌前。

“这是你的家，别让我觉得你才是客人啊！”肖恩示意她尝一下自己亲手做的早餐，完全被动的后者只好拿起了刀叉吃了几口，的确还不错，要知道这只是一份普通的早餐。

“我觉得阁下您以后可以给自己开一家餐厅做大厨了，绝对又是一桩大赚特赚的生意。”

克洛伊的口甜舌滑让显得心里得到欣慰的肖恩笑了几声，但转而又让她看出他有些强颜欢笑的感觉。

咖啡机响了提示音，克洛伊便走向厨房拿起咖啡壶给肖恩倒了一杯并拿出糖和牛奶给肖恩自己处理。老爷子看着桌上这杯咖啡有感而发地说：“以前克里斯汀在家的时候我也经常会做一份早餐给她们两姐弟吃，不过那都是很多年前的事了。今天还真的让我回想起了以前的那种日子，一家人聚在一起什么都不用顾虑也没有什么算得上大灾大难的事情，”说到这里肖恩不禁摇了摇头感叹物是人非，“不知道到我死去的那一天还能否再让这种日子回来，哪怕一天或者只有几个小时我也算死而无憾了。”

怎么突然就这么伤感了？又想给自己讲故事了？不存在的。

“事在人为，肖恩。不要拘泥于过去了，永远只有现在才是最重要的。”凡是涉及到家庭的话题她都是直接回避甚至不予评论和参与的，只是这位德高望重的“教父”让她没有选择的余地罢了。况且自己也不能让这位父亲一直为这些自己犯下的错误而在这里不断地自责和忧伤，弄得自己像一个知道别人太多秘密还要替病人分忧解难的心理医生。

肖恩又微微一笑说道：“也对，我这个老人家说的这些无聊话你应该有些反感...”切换回正常状态的老爷子总算让克洛伊感觉不到尴尬但重新以严肃的神情看着他，“今天晚上我约了你和弗朗西斯一起吃饭，记得准时来庄园。”

“看，活在当下才是最重要的。”

两人都发自内心的大笑起来。

“谢谢你的咖啡，克洛伊，果然和你聊天才能让我觉得自己更像是个普通人，”肖恩将杯里的咖啡一饮而尽然后起身，所有保镖都不约而同的走到了门口准备护送老爷子离开，肖恩临出门前突然回头告知克洛伊，“对了，把你那两位朋友也一起叫来吧，她们也是我今晚要招待的贵客，不要忘记通知她们啊。”没等克洛伊反问自己便踏出了屋子，最后一个离开的保镖轻轻的把门带上，只留下了站在过道一脸茫然的蓝发女子。

又被这只老狐狸安排了...

 

 

下午两点，布莱克威尔学院。

刚恢复工作的麦克斯又有案子可忙了。继迈克·约翰逊之后又有布莱克威尔学院的学生被罪犯盯上，而且这次是一起失踪案。

虽然阿卡迪亚如今的人口和三十年前相比已经是呈几何倍数的速度增长，出现失踪人口什么的再正常不过了，然而作为全城最高学府，在布莱克威尔这里发生的每一件事无论好坏都会被媒体无限放大——况且学校本身就有自己的媒体将消息第一时间通过网站或者校刊报纸传播出去——若不是迈克·约翰逊的身份特殊加上当地的报纸和网络媒体清一色都是由普莱斯科特家族掌控，被五毒俱全的儿子拖后腿的本杰明·约翰逊根本连党内候选人初选都不可能胜出。

而且最让APD头疼的事远不止此，这是学院历史上第一次出现学生失踪的事件，消息一经学校网站传出就立即引起了各界注意，作为校长兼董事的马克·杰弗森只能寄希望于寻求APD的帮助尽快找回失踪的学生否则他的地位和声誉都会大受影响，对于这位普莱斯科特家族成员的迫切要求，局长约翰·桑德斯也表示警局高度关注这次事件并且向媒体宣布将会在最短时间内找回失踪的学生并将涉案歹徒绳之于法。

作为主管这片区域的核心警力以及全局最有效率和执行力的经营团队，又在被推上风口浪尖的特别调查组在这种时候除了迎难而上也没有任何选择了。

“该说的我都已经一字不漏的跟你说了，孩子。如果还有什么需要我为你们效劳的我很乐意助你们一臂之力。”扎克和学院的保安主管大卫·麦德森在保安工作室做了一份详细的口供。

针对这种案件的调查思路还是和调查迈克·约翰逊被绑架的思路基本一致：先通过学校的老师、同学和保安来了解失踪学生佩姬·林恩平时在校里校外的一些基本生活情况，了解一下她是否和校里的人有过恩怨而导致这次的案件发生。再者调查她在校外是否和一些背景不明的人物尤其是黑帮分子有过多接触以得出是由于与社会人物的经济或感情纠纷所导致的这起案件。当然所有人都不希望这位年轻貌美的女大学生是因为后者才人间蒸发的。

现场的调查工作已经基本完成。艾莉负责询问佩姬的同学和老师、乔治和以往一样调查学校的所有监控视频录像、沃伦和布洛克则分别前往一些佩姬之前去过的由黑帮经营的酒吧和娱乐场所看看能否从那些如狼似虎的混混身上问出些什么。

刚从校长办公室和杰弗森问完话的麦克斯走进了保安室问扎克：“你这边怎么样？”

“搞掂了，可以回去了，”扎克收拾了一下东西然后和大卫握手，“谢谢你麦德森先生，如果我们有什么进展需要你帮忙的话我们会联系你的，再次感谢。”

“职责所在不用客气。”大卫很平淡的说，在握手的时候他留意到了门口的那名女子，他的眼神变得有些细腻而带着一些愤懑。

时刻注意着周围一切的麦克斯也将这种不寻常的眼神交流视为他对自己有些偏见的意思，也许是因为他在那天晚上留意到自己和杰弗森在晚上约在学校谈话的缘故？

“扎克，你先出去，”麦克斯叫住了刚走出保安室的扎克，“我还有些事情要问一下这位先生。”

扎克看了看麦克斯有些疑惑的点了点头便离开。麦克斯关上了保安室的门坐在了扎克坐过的位置上看着这位保安主管，“你的眼神似乎在告诉我‘这个女人有些可疑’？”

大卫双手环在胸前毫不让步的说，“作为这个学校的保安领头人在这里发生的所有事情我都几乎无所不知，包括警探女士你曾经出现在晚上七点的校长室里和某人一起愉快的畅谈一些不为人知的事情，虽然作为一名本地居民我对于APD的印象和标签从来都没有变过，但是作为这起案件的当事人之一我有必要对每一个人都保持警惕，因为只要真相一刻未尘埃落定，每个人都会是潜在的凶手。”

“我完全听不懂你在说什么，麦德森先生，”麦克斯觉得他在瞧不起自己，或许是因为警黑勾结的原因让司空见惯的人们早已不信任APD会秉公办事，但自己确实也没有办法证明自己是个例外，“首先，杰弗森先生是当初振兴银行抢劫案的在场人员，我只是循例找他录口供，不存在任何假公济私的行为。况且你也说过，只要真相没浮出水面就每个人都是有可疑的，那是否我也要将你列为嫌疑人之一呢？”

“少跟我来这套，孩子。当年在战场我经历过多少枪林弹雨都活了过来，你觉得我会被一个不知天高地厚的阿卡迪亚警探震慑到吗？”大卫语气有些偏激，“我的职责是保护这所学校的学生和所有人在这里不被外界所影响...”

“那你已经失败了，”麦克斯直接反驳道，“迈克·约翰逊在学校停车场被绑架的时候是你的第一次失职，如今佩姬·林恩的失踪成为你的又一次工作不力，事不过三，我想再出一次差错的话你的这份工作应该不保了吧？”

大卫被她气得说不出话，他放下了双手走到麦克斯跟前怒目而视，“不要质疑我的工作能力，也轮不到你们这些成事不足败事有余的警察来评论我。”

“刚才还说会配合警方工作，这么快就原形毕露了？还是说你对女性存在一些歧视？”麦克斯站了起来推开了大卫，“我警告你，我和那些收黑钱的警察不一样，别把他们和我相提并论。还有，我不是来这里和一个素不相识的人吵架的，既然你说你对学校里的所有人都了如指掌而你信不过那些人的话你可以单独给消息我，我们一起把佩姬找回来。”

大卫哼了一声，总算是说到重点了。严格来说他并非对麦克斯有偏见，只是曾经见识过太多这种类似甚至雷同的事情而有些麻木不仁，虽然当初他也想成为一名警察但是目睹了警黑勾结的乱象之后他对于阿卡迪亚的执法部门彻底绝望了，但这里是他开始新生的地方又百般舍不得，这种矛盾的心理才让他选择了来到布莱克威尔成为一名保安主管，在他看来这份工作远比警察更加神圣而责任重大。

“留个联系方式，我会好好调查一下你再选择是否将我所知道的一切都告诉你。”大卫终于做出了让步，毕竟对于这个女人他认为还是值得信任一下的。

麦克斯脸上泛起微微的笑容并从单肩包里拿出了一台手机放在了大卫的手上，而这正是他前几天在学校丢失的手机。

“什么？你是怎么...”大卫看着手上的手机一脸惊讶。

“浪费警察的时间也算是一种犯罪知道吗？”麦克斯打开保安室的门准备离开，临走前还说了一句，“以后别把手机落在校长室的沙发底下了，买个窃听器不更好吗？”

......

 

 

下午三点，酒吧街内的一家餐厅。

经过重建之后如今这里已经没有以往那样人来人往，为了调整以前清一色的格局克洛伊在这里开了不少的餐饮业以吸引更多人流以稍微改变这里的风气，现在这里逐渐成为了年轻人更加愿意前往的休闲地区，黑帮分子开始忙于各自店里的经营而不用再站在街头处处提防内森的突袭，因为克洛伊已经向他们保证三月的灾难永远成为了历史。

而成为了这里新首领的瑞秋正坐在一间只为她一人营业的港式茶餐厅里享受着下午茶。此时一个人的到来惊动了正在收银台和餐桌前打理的工作人员，纷纷走出门口将这个身穿灰色西装的男人挡在门外。

“一个小小的DA而已别大惊小怪的，也许人家只是来吃东西的呢。”瑞秋看着手机一脸随意的批准了外来者的进入。

詹姆斯怀着敌意的瞪着挡住门口的这几个人，他们的底细他很早之前就查得十分清楚，而现在自己的女儿却成了他们的老大，这位父亲都不知道是应该担心还是放心。他没有管这些不会对自己造成任何伤害的暴徒一直大步走向瑞秋所在的位于餐厅正中央的那张桌子前坐在了她的对面直言道：“你知道你自己在做什么吗，瑞秋？”

“安布尔先生，包场喝下午茶应该不算犯罪吧？况且抓贼也不是你的职责啊，所以你确定你没有喝多吗...”瑞秋没有看过自己父亲一眼，而是目不转睛地盯着手机屏幕上的信息。

“那几个人全都是你的那位朋友克洛伊的金牌打手，而你一句话将让他们乖乖服从，这代表了什么难道还要直接说明吗？你一走就是十多年，现在回到阿卡迪亚居然还成为了黑帮的首领，你知道这是多么危险的事情吗，普莱斯科特家族现在一直打压所有帮派，你现在只是被你的朋友利用了而已...”

“请注意你的言辞，地检官，”瑞秋将手机放在桌上终于正视这位将自己的事业凌驾于家庭之上的政客，“我接管这个帮派纯粹是因为我真材实料，至于我的朋友完全不用你操劳费心，除非你找到足够证据可以起诉她再来通知我也不晚，大义灭亲这种事情想必你已经有相当足够的经验了不是吗？”

詹姆斯对瑞秋怼得一肚子怒火却又哑口无言，他碍于自尊心和倔强迟迟不敢说出口，但为了女儿他终究要放下过去的事情学会和她沟通，虽然这种地位注定是被动的：

“塞拉...她现在过得还好吗...”他问。

“托你的福，她现在和我朋友的妈妈一起住在加拿大，还是一家餐厅的老板娘，日子过得挺好的，”瑞秋翘着腿双手环在胸前有些自负的回答他，“相信罗斯这些年也过得很好吧，据我所知阿卡迪亚地方检察官现在的主要职责就是陪市长打打高尔夫球。”

“这就是我来找你的目的，”詹姆斯认真的说，“我已经找到足够多的关于普莱斯科特家族的犯罪证据，我将会把它们交给FBI然后在今天晚上秘密行动前往他的庄园将他正式逮捕，这将会动摇这座城市的地下世界根基，整座黑暗帝国都将崩塌不复存在，所以你接手弗兰克在这里的黑帮也只是这几天的时间而已，如果你不马上离开这里可能你也将面临法律的制裁...”

瑞秋哼笑一声，“瞧，我没说错吧，大义灭亲这种戏码你最在行了。而且你还是和以前那样想的太理所当然，整个阿卡迪亚都是肖恩·普莱斯科特的人，你以为区区几个FBI就能阻止APD和那些当官的不让他们轻举妄动去给肖恩通风报信吗？再说，庄园有上百人的特种部队日夜防卫，就凭你一个DA还有你那几个不知道有没有被收买的手下就想进去抓走他？难不成你来找我是想利用我去帮你绑架老爷子？”

“不，我不能让你卷入这件事，今晚的行动只有我和你知道连市长也不知情，他已经被特工控制住了有任何风吹草动他的地位都会不保所以我才敢作出这次行动的决定...”

“那你怎么这么肯定我不会马上将这个消息转告给我的朋友呢？”瑞秋说完便拿起手机解锁屏幕将刚才克洛伊和自己的聊天记录给了詹姆斯看，里面正正提到了今晚肖恩邀请她前往庄园的通知，瑞秋左右来回的转着手机说，“不好意思，今晚我要去赴一个重要的宴会，恐怕要让你失望了，长官。”

詹姆斯猛拍了一下桌子惊动了身后时刻警惕着自己的人，这是他第一次用这么愤怒而且很难看的脸色看着自己的女儿，“你就是想让我下不了台对吗？你知道当初如果不是肖恩·普莱斯科特我们现在还是好好的一家人，还能够继续和睦的在这里生活着而不是如今因为他散播了塞拉的事情而破坏了我们这个家庭，而且你也还在恨我当初一直没有将真相告诉你不是吗？”

瑞秋摇了摇头笑道：“对啊，我恨你为什么不能用这个谎言欺骗我一辈子而是被人轻易就拆穿了落得现在这个地步。说起来我还得谢谢肖恩·普莱斯科特，要不是他的话我还真的不知道原来我的父亲是个这样的人，居然为了自己的前途而抛弃了自己的妻子还想编织另一个谎言去维护自己的所谓的家庭...”

“我说了多少次！这都是她自甘堕落咎由自取的！”詹姆斯这次捶了一下桌子，把瑞秋桌上的奶茶都震洒而沾污了那白色的桌布，也让餐厅的人警觉了起来，“我做的一切都是为了你的将来着想。她当年和弗兰克·鲍尔斯还有达蒙·梅里克那些毒贩走到一起还染上了这么重的毒瘾无法自拔，万一她的毒瘾犯了伤到你怎么办？万一那些毒贩上门找她要钱或者捣乱你会怎样她有想过吗？你知道当年我回到家时发现她躺在藏着注射器和毒品的床边地时上欲仙欲死的样子还有你在婴儿床上号啕大哭的时候我有多么的无助和绝望吗？我要怎么和我慢慢长大成人的女儿解释她的母亲去了哪里，偷偷跑到一个没人找到的角落里打针吸粉自我麻痹逃避现实却丝毫不知道自己已经是一个年幼女儿的母亲吗？她宁愿找我每个月拿钱去换那些东西也不愿意戒掉它改过自新做回原来的自己，我能让这个人继续做你的母亲和一个女孩成长路上最重要的人吗？！...”

“够了！我不想再听这些乱七八糟的观点和论述了，”每逢提到自己亲生母亲的事情瑞秋难免会和詹姆斯大吵一架，只是这次换了地方也多了几个旁观听众，“无论如何，现在她已经改过自新重新抬起头做人了，即便她当年再怎么不称职她也是我现在唯一的母亲，真正的亲生母亲。既然你给不了她新生那就由我亲自承担起这个责任，”瑞秋站了起来拿出一根烟点燃吸了一口，“反正今晚我会准时去到普莱斯科特庄园，如果你真的这么想报当年的一箭之仇我绝对不会拦你，但是我会不会破坏你的计划并且做出一些过激的行为就真的不知道了，你也知道当一个服用提神药物翩翩若仙的女人能做出些什么奇怪的事情还真的是个未知之数。”随后她从自己口袋里拿出了一小包白色粉末，里面的分量很少，也明显看出有人倒过里面的东西。

“瑞秋！”詹姆斯又怒拍了桌子，这次瑞秋的手下们直接拿出枪帮他冷静下来，瑞秋没有制止他们，毕竟这也是一个视自己女儿为掌上明珠的父亲应该有的情绪。

他费尽心思将她培养成所有人都为之骄傲的榜样。大学四年时光里她是人见人爱的校园女神、学校的杰出代表和对外的一张亮丽名片。然而正是因为塞拉的事情被普莱斯科特家族揭露让这位女神从此开始判若两人，虽然表面上依旧是所有人众星捧月的对象但内心里已经悄然发生了令人寒栗的变化：她开始为了寻找生母和毒贩越走越近终于成为了弗兰克的“绯闻女友”，后来还公然在学校里服毒贩毒坐实了“枭雄情人”的身份一度面临退学的边缘，如果不是詹姆斯的关系也许瑞秋会成为下一个克洛伊。而大学毕业后瑞秋也彻底摆脱了这个家庭远走高飞，也和麦克斯一样十年的时间里一个电话也没有和自己的家人打过，她去了哪里、做了什么永远只有自己和参与者知道，就像一只没了铁球枷锁的乌鸦朝着无际的天空翱翔，家为何物全然不知。

詹姆斯几乎耗尽一生的努力还是白费了，他最爱的那个人还是活成了曾经他最爱的那个女人的样子，甚至还青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

不知道他本人有否想过会有这个结局，或者应该说什么时候会上演这种纸包不住火的经典剧情，不过无论如何，他没有否认这也是自己已经注定要接受的事实和已经做好一切准备的黯然承认，谁能说作为父母的没有责任因为自己的过错而让自己孩子也必须传承这种苦果呢？

他的右手依然举在半空中没有向前完成掌掴动作也没有垂直放下的趋势，而黑帮分子拿着枪的手也没有因为男人的动作定格而放松过，整个餐厅里的人都停止在一个动作上超过了八秒的时间，直到詹姆斯有心无力的收回了那被绞伤的心而下令撤退的手，一切才算回到正常。

“你应该和我断绝关系的，詹姆斯，”这是瑞秋生平第一次直呼他的名字，“为了你还有我的未来，这样是最好的选择。”她拿起手机从座位上离开走向餐厅门口，并摆了摆手示意让他们不要对这位地检官做任何事情，几个人纷纷跟在她的身后陆续走出了这个家庭纠纷现场。目睹着瑞秋的远去又看了看餐厅里瘫坐在椅子上显得一副疲态和内疚自责的男人，他们不禁感叹道：

普莱斯科特家族还真他妈害人不浅啊！

 

 

晚上七点，普莱斯科特庄园。

克洛伊和麦克斯成为最晚来到这里的两个客人。为了防止这位警探因为调查自己父亲的案子而对肖恩做出一些过激行为克洛伊在家里和刚下班回来的她进行了近一个小时的思想工作——佩姬的案子虽然有所耳闻但没有什么事情比得上接管普莱斯科特家族的黑色商业帝国重要。早已换好衣服的“蓝胡子”在帮麦克斯挑选适合的衣服时再三叮嘱：自己会寻找一个合适的时机让肖恩亲自解释当年冰角公司的事情，但前提要麦克斯一定不能打草惊蛇。

“你还是没有告诉我为什么他会邀请我和瑞秋来到这里。”坐在副驾上的麦克斯面无表情的说。

“因为我真的不知道，而且你已经问了我第二十一次了，”克洛伊自己心里也没底，“不外乎就是想利用我把你们俩也拉拢过来吧。瑞秋已经坐上了我的位子，肖恩需要重新保证弗兰克会和他们合作，至于你...”克洛伊不想一口咬定，因为一旦她说的是真的话可能今晚她们会有危险。

“我对于你们这些黑帮头目的家庭聚会一点兴趣都没有。既然冰角公司是普莱斯科特家族的名下企业就说明肖恩和他手下的人一定知道当年的事情，或多或少。如果他叫我来这里就是想解释这一切最好不过，要是他敢说自己就是幕后主谋的话...”

蓝色跑车刚驶入庄园，保镖就要求两人下车进行搜身和安检工作，确认两人身上和车上没有任何可疑武器物品之后才让她们上车继续开往院子前，“放心吧，如果老头子真的是当年杀你爸的主使我第一个帮你解决他，就是同归于尽我也在所不惜。”

有了克洛伊的保证和保护麦克斯自然放心不少。跑车开到大门前，两名仆人为她们打开车门，一进门两边都有人鞠躬欢迎宾客的到来，本以为今晚只有寥寥几人的晚餐会在金碧辉煌的宴会厅举行，然而两名女仆却带着克洛伊和麦克斯穿过院子来到了后花园的一个玻璃房子里，西装笔挺的弗朗西斯和一身绿色长裙的瑞秋已经坐在餐桌前品尝着陈年红酒的涩口，而肖恩依旧饰演着大厨和米饭班主的角色在炉灶前炮制着今晚的大餐。

“嗯，主角们终究还是来了。”面对着门口而坐的弗朗西斯看到两人的到来便举起酒杯向两位女士问好，同时还看着经典女性西装搭配的克洛伊还有她旁边这位一袭红裙似乎要和自己隔壁那位美艳动人的小姐比个高低的麦克斯警探，不得不说他今晚冒险前来这里的决定有一定的正确性。

麦克斯笑着脸和他还有瑞秋握了握手便走到靠近角落的位置坐了下来，压轴出现的克洛伊则显得有些尴尬最终只好坐在麦克斯的旁边与瑞秋对坐，而肖恩也将时间衔接的刚刚好——把自己烹饪好的食物一一放到了餐桌上，从鸡鱼牛猪各种扒类菜式到各种海鲜佳肴应有尽有，老爷子的厨艺竟然把所有人都惊呆了，连麦克斯也不例外。

“话说我也有些年头没做过晚餐了，味道不好的话也别见怪，各位新任老大...还有警探女士，”肖恩更像是想突出麦克斯的出现让他觉得自己很有排面，“这位应该就是考尔菲德小姐吧？幸会。”

肖恩走到麦克斯身旁朝她伸出右手，而麦克斯更像是笑里藏刀般与他握手，“我很荣幸才是，据说连局长都没有以自己的身份前来这里拜访您，今晚得到您的邀请我才倍感荣幸。”

麦克斯的回答已经让两位女士有些不祥的预感，但肖恩历来都开得起玩笑——看着他依然带着笑容且平静的心情回到座位上坐下之后所有人都开始了这场看上去更像是鸿门宴——西方人说的“最后的晚餐”的聚餐。

“安布尔小姐，既然你现在已经成为鲍尔斯先生在阿卡迪亚的新帮派首领，那我就有必要亲自与你建立我们之间新的合作关系，而且克洛伊一旦正式取代我成为新的黑帮龙头之后你和弗朗西斯就会成为普莱斯科特家族黑帮的两大副手之一，你的帮派可以得到我们的保护并且可以从我们家族每年的收益中获得分红。”吃了一会儿后，肖恩正式开始了今晚的主题：对于家族这块蛋糕的重新分配。

克洛伊被“高薪挖角”自然会让弗兰克找另一个人来管理自己在阿卡迪亚的黑帮事务，这是预料之中的事情。肖恩原本以为弗兰克会按兵不动等待自己的下一步行动再作打算，没想到如今他直接露出了自己的底牌，干脆以退为进继续与他强强联手也不失为百利而无一害的最佳策略，况且瑞秋·安布尔的身份对于普莱斯科特家族而言绝对是十分有利用价值的，这一点连她自己也心知肚明。

还在吃着鳕鱼排的瑞秋听到肖恩提出的条件后连忙放下刀叉擦了擦嘴说道：“果然是百闻不如一见啊，肖恩·普莱斯科特阁下果然是个公道之人。其实我奉命来接替普莱斯小姐的职位完全是代表鲍尔斯先生继续执行以往的外交路线继续和贵集团好好合作的一份差事，既然阁下您愿意继往开来我自然没有任何异议，祝我们合作愉快！”她举起了酒杯先干为敬。

瑞秋就这样被肖恩纳入到家族的顶层设计之中了，比起之前将克洛伊招入自己麾下还要简单得多。作为其中可能是最大的受益者之一，克洛伊当然感到高兴：肖恩没有另请高明取代自己的地位，她之前计划着联合弗朗西斯和瑞秋的所谓“三对一”优势局面就这样算是确立起来了，内森想独揽家族黑帮帝国大权的最后一丝希望都被老爷子亲自扼杀了。

而把一切都看在眼里的麦克斯则认为这件事情远不止招兵买马这么简单。既然瑞秋的身份不简单，那就说明肖恩乃至普莱斯科特家族对她这枚棋子在将来绝对有很大的的利用和调动，但这还需要时间和行动去证明。

谈完瑞秋的事之后这场聚餐才回到了正常的节奏当中。几个人之间换了些话题相互有说有笑，这期间肖恩一直默默的听着没有参与讨论，麦克斯也主动进入到这场晚餐聊天中，谈了一些比较值得他们关注的事情，其中还包括凯特的一些黑历史，特别是把她在纽约时的一些事情扯了出来让弗朗西斯都有些对不上话了，所有人都留意到每当谈及到弗朗西斯的事情时肖恩一直都有些心动难耐想插两句话，但是因为弗朗西斯对答如流般的回应而多次欲言又止，最后是克洛伊主动帮肖恩创造了两父子之间谈话的机会，给了他们各自放下身份平等对话的机会，肖恩又当了一回倾诉者而所有人都成了他的听众：弗朗西斯的母亲名字叫玛格丽特，是肖恩大学时期认识的同班同学，在大学毕业后的第一个星期肖恩就向她求婚，却因为家族的反对没能结为伉俪。当时两人打算私奔去到一个没有人认识的地方度过余生，却还是逃不过命运的捉弄。为了家族的利益和各自更好的将来老头子只能答应父亲促成了家族的政治婚姻，但是这种夫妻之间毫无感情可言的生活可想而知，结婚不到一年的时间肖恩实在是受不了于是用种种借口逃了出去找玛格丽特，却怎么也没想到那天成了两人的最后一次见面。

“我至今依然记得32年前的那个夏天。7月22日，那天在西雅图的现代艺术中心是我和她的最后一次见面，没想到还是被人发现了。第二天我就被父亲软禁在庄园的秘密地下室里，整整四个月的时间除了送食物和水给我的管家以外我没有见过任何一个人，包括他和母亲。”

接下来发生的事情大家都猜到了。玛格丽特失去了一生中最爱的男人却得到了另一个让她用尽一生去爱抚和养育成人的男人。

“原谅我多嘴问一句，那究竟是你的母亲没有跟你说你的爸爸就是肖恩·普莱斯科特，还是说你们俩都选择了掩埋这个秘密不让弗朗西斯知道？既然他确实是你的亲骨肉为什么要等到弗朗西斯亲自出现在你面前才肯相认？”瑞秋唯一关心着这个问题，毕竟这个问题自己也有必要直到为人父母是怎么想的。

“这个就有点戏剧性了，”肖恩笑了笑然后对弗朗西斯说，“你妈妈应该有和你说过我曾经想做什么吧？”

“连‘四帝共治制’这种久远的东西都能想得出来还将它运用到现实实际，我已经不需要说出答案了吧。”弗朗西斯没有看着他而是转着桌上的高脚酒杯一脸平淡的说。

肖恩继续解释，“但很可惜当年我已经接手家族的所有事业，我和玛格丽特也已经成为不可能，所以我只能做我力所能及的事情，把普莱斯科特家族成员独有的戒指留给了她让她在危机的时刻凭这个东西找我，但是她的性格绝对是不可能会有求于人的，所以...”

她带着这枚戒指和自己的孩子隐瞒了这个其实可以不是秘密的秘密三十余年，直到如今才公之于世。

“我绝对不是一个合格的父亲，我有今天的下场完全是咎由自取的，”肖恩看着坐在自己斜对面的麦克斯，突然话锋一转：

 

“但是瑞恩·考尔菲德先生就不一样了，对吗麦克辛恩小姐？”


	12. 帝国分裂（中）暗争暗斗

麦克斯等他进入这个自己最关心的主题已经等了很久了。

“叫我麦克斯就行了，普莱斯科特阁下，”麦克斯故作镇静，没有人比他更清楚当年这件事情的内幕了，今晚无论如何都要从他嘴里问出些东西否则这辈子都可能找不到自己父亲遇害的真相，“其实我来阿卡迪亚的一个原因就是为了查清当年发生在贵集团和我父亲身上的这宗冤案，而且我也确信您能为我澄清我父亲的清白和透露当年一些事情的真相。”

“十年前发生在西雅图的事情没有人会忘记，可况作为当时的最高负责人我也时刻关注着那里的动态，瑞恩先生的死我也必然要附上很大的责任。”

肖恩这句话自然也吸引了其他两人的注意，因为当时弗朗西斯正在西雅图念大学，当时这件事就发生在距离他和母亲的家只隔了几条街，也算是有权对此事的知情权；作为麦克斯最亲的人克洛伊也查过冰角公司的事件，如今为了助一臂之力更加需要和她一起接近真相；而作为麦克斯最好的朋友瑞秋自然也和前者一样需要知道这件事情的所有细节。

接下来麦克斯有选择的将一些自己这十年来查到的东西都透露给肖恩，包括当时冰角集团西雅图分公司的老板罗德尼·杰雷布科勾结“红骷髅”首领艾伦·欧文斯企图侵吞公司十亿公款并将此嫁祸给瑞恩·考尔菲德的事件详细经过、“红骷髅”私下和西雅图警局的一些反黑小组组长打通关系以免后顾之忧以及五年前艾伦企图杀死弗兰克却被弗朗西斯将计就计地变成当地警方借机将其整个帮派消灭，“红骷髅”就此瓦解，等等。肖恩一直都很用心的听着麦克斯将这些事件的始末讲清楚，只是有一点需要注意的是：这些事情实际上每个人早已通过各种渠道或者以当事人的身份已经早就了解事情的大概状况。

“作为当年警局的精英警探，我相信考尔菲德小姐你所掌握的情报远不止这些吧？”

肖恩一针见血的指出麦克斯有意将一些核心的东西隐藏起来，他知道她是在试探自己是否知道这些不为人知的黑箱内幕，为的就是先试探一下自己是否就是主谋。

“不过在尘埃落定之前，每个人都是嫌疑人，我很清楚这个游戏规则的。既然我能让克洛伊叫你来参加这个‘黑帮头目聚餐’证明我肯定是有备而来的，身正不怕影子斜嘛。可况一个人死了即便千年过去事情也不可能就这样结束，所以为了还你父亲的清白还有为我名下的企业摆脱罪名，我有义务提供一些信息给你去调查清楚的。”

麦克斯打开手机开启了录音，“请阁下详述，我洗耳恭听。”

肖恩看着桌上这台录着音的电子设备显得有些放心却又十分纠结，面对这几个孩子他只好又开始了一段长时间的描述：“冰角公司是普莱斯科特家族众多白色产业中做的最成功的一个，作为新能源公司它具有巨大的发展前景和面向未来的时代背景支撑，在公司成立之初就得到了州政府的大力支持和政策保护发展，在阿卡迪亚总公司成立的第二年我们就在西雅图设立了分公司并且和当地政府合作建设一项新能源工程，当时我作为总公司董事长亲自和西雅图政府的官员签署合作协议。然而这项工程刚开工没过两年就出事了，也就是瑞恩先生出事的这个事件：那天我刚到总部上班有人就向我报告西雅图分公司有人偷了十亿资金，没过多久西雅图市政府的人亲自告诉我事情的严重性，于是当天下午我就去到西雅图分公司了解情况，当时是公司的法律顾问、也就是瑞秋小姐的父亲詹姆斯跟我报告事件的来龙去脉的，了解了大致情况之后我给他下了指示：一定要查清楚整件事情，否则公司可能会因此而万劫不复，结果后来我得知原来整件事情都是分公司部分别有用心的高层设的一个局，然而为时已晚，瑞恩先生已经遭遇不测了。”

麦克斯见肖恩完成了第一轮描述于是接着问：“罗德尼·杰雷布科到底是什么人？我查到他是普莱斯科特家族当时的‘总督’之一，他后来被你们怎么处理了？”

“没错，罗德尼确实是家族的核心干部之一，他当时是我在生意事业上的一个参谋，建议我进军新能源领域也是他的主意，他是一名律师同时也是我的军师，按照家族的规矩他是不允许插手任何家族生意的经营事务的，但是当时我对于黑帮的事情更为上心，加上对他的过度信任，为了有人能帮我看好白色事业这盘生意我只能委任他代理我管理冰角公司的发展，却没想到他居然被权力和利益冲昏了头脑甚至还背叛了家族，所以为了严惩他以杀一儆百和亡羊补牢我只好做出果断措施。”

“也就是说...”

“刚才你说到的‘红骷髅’帮派被消灭，其实是我决定和鲍尔斯先生一起合作的结果。相信作为当时鲍尔斯集团军师的弗朗西斯应该比我更加清楚，因为是安德鲁代我将当时‘红骷髅’在旧金山当地的制毒工厂具体位置透露给他的。却没想到‘红骷髅’的老大艾伦·欧文斯居然也去到了旧金山，原来是他收到消息说弗兰克准备和他抢加州的生意于是想找个机会将他干掉，所以我把这个消息也告诉给了弗兰克，接下来的事情让弗朗西斯来说最合适了。”肖恩把说话的机会留给了自己的这位儿子。

于是弗朗西斯接过话茬：“对。我当时收到消息称‘红骷髅’在旧金山有一个制毒工厂准备在第二天出货和我们帮派抢那边的生意，弗兰克和我决定先下手为强向警方透露了这个消息，当时‘红骷髅’的毒品生意早被SFPD盯上很久了，他们就差得知这个工厂的具体位置在哪，我决定顺水推舟将它暴露了出去，当天晚上这个工厂就被警方捣获了，但当时消息封锁的很快所以艾伦·欧文斯根本就不知道自己已经死到临头，而且他还得知弗兰克在那天晚上会出现在旧金山市区的一家酒店与买家进行交易，这其实是我和弗兰克设下的局，目的就是想引蛇出洞把艾伦也一并送给SFPD。结果显而易见，人赃俱获的他中计了，甚至当场拒捕和警察驳火打死了几个人，最终他身中数十枪当场身亡。”

“这些我都知道，我只关心的是罗德尼·杰雷布科最后究竟怎样了。”麦克斯觉得肖恩有些故意避开罗德尼的这个话题在和自己兜圈。

 

“很遗憾，他在五年前已经失踪了。”

 

肖恩的这句话让所有人都感到难以置信。

“怎么可能？！”克洛伊说。

“在艾伦·欧文斯前往旧金山之前我派出的人一直都有跟踪他们俩个，然而在他出发的前一天晚上却都被人杀死了，当我知道他们出事的时候已经是第二天了，我直接下令另一批赶去追踪他的人即便遍整座城市翻个底朝天都要将他找出来，如果他有任何反抗可以格杀勿论，但还是晚了一步，他已经逃去无踪。即便在艾伦·欧文斯出事的同一天我收到弗兰克的消息称罗德尼正在和一个黑帮进行着交易，但在我追问那个黑帮首领得出他的下落后依然被这个吃里扒外的叛徒先一步躲过了我的追杀。”

对于肖恩这句话的真伪性麦克斯必须找弗朗西斯求证，结果后者思考了一会儿之后朝她点了点头，看来他并没有说谎。

麦克斯一时不知道还能问些什么，瑞秋打算帮她继续问出一些有用的线索和理清一些关于自己家庭的事：

“我父亲曾经的确是一家公司的高级法律顾问，但万万没想到是阁下您的公司。既然是这样为什么他后来成为了这里的DA却要和你势不两立，而您作为老东家也处处和他作对？”

肖恩有求必答的说：“詹姆斯是因为瑞恩先生的事情两人才成为朋友的。不得不承认你的父亲确实是个嫉恶如仇的人，自从那件事情爆发之后他便开始继续调查这起案件，但他毫无预兆的辞去了公司的职务并且来到阿卡迪亚参选地方检察官，最后还高票当选了。这出乎我的意料，本来我以为詹姆斯念在当年的主从关系不会和我有太多交集，但没想到他一上任就居然想联合警察调查家族的所有企业还有和政府的合作项目，我才明白到原来他把瑞恩的死归罪于我，为了阿卡迪亚和家族的未来我只能撕破脸皮，于是就有了那时候塞拉·吉尔哈特、你的亲生母亲与弗兰克他们相互勾结的丑闻曝光的事件，这是个我非常不愿意看到的局面，因为自此之后我不仅失去了一个可以成为盟友的朋友还多了一个永久的敌人。他知道太多关于我们的内幕，而我也已经掌握了他的政治生涯，只有把他锁死在DA这个位子上我才有机会保持这个平衡。所以，詹姆斯除了是个嫉恶如仇的人还是一个绝对称职的政客，他绝对不会露出自己的底牌还有任何缺点。”

“哼，这个您倒没有说错。”在这一点上瑞秋和肖恩达成了共识，毕竟作为他的女儿她有绝对的话语权。

见麦克斯依然是一副大失所望的样子，肖恩觉得是时候把一些能让她重新打起精神的新线索公开出来：

“也许你在西雅图警局任职时已经尝试过查找罗德尼·杰雷布科这个人，是不是一直都没有用？”

“莫非...这不是他的真名？”瑞秋替麦克斯说出了这个猜测。

“没错。这是普莱斯科特家族的另一条不成文规定：凡是军师和任何出谋划策的幕后参谋在加入家族前都必须改名换姓防止被人暗算自己的家人和隐藏真实身份，除非已经抛头露面而无法隐藏身份的人才不得不尽可能避免参与过多内部公开的事务。而且他们的真实资料只会保留在黑帮经营的公司电脑资料里，一旦他们出事的话电脑里的资料就会全部调动出来或作为日后帮助其撇清关系的证据或者直接销毁以洗去所有他与家族之间的关系。而罗德尼则是个特殊例子，当初他的资料是保存在阿卡迪亚的冰角公司总部的，然而在瑞恩先生出事之后总部的资料库就遭到黑客入侵，不仅是他的资料连同很多公司的商业机密资料也丢失了。”

“所以他的真名是什么？”已经没有耐性的麦克斯再三催促肖恩。

一再卖关子和坐实了拖延时间的嫌疑的老者看着面前这一双双注视着自己的求知之双眼，肖恩也知道自己再这样下去也没有意思，他终于公布了这个幕后主谋的真正名字：

 

“罗德尼·杰雷布科的真实姓名，叫凯尔·杰弗森。”

 

“杰弗森？！”听到这个姓氏麦克斯不禁眉头紧皱，今天她才在布莱克威尔见过同样是这个姓氏的校长先生，大卫在他的办公室进行窃听已经让她开始对这位自称痛恨普莱斯科特家族的“局内人”开始有所怀疑，如今肖恩将十年前杀死自己父亲的主谋供了出来，却再一次把那位一直试图将自己置身事外的摄影师成为最大的嫌疑人。

 

“什么意思？杰弗森这个姓氏有问题吗？”克洛伊一头雾水。

没有回答克洛伊的不解，麦克斯继续追问：“马克·杰弗森是你们家族的人，难道说凯尔是他的兄弟或者家人亲戚？”

“恰恰相反，他们俩没有任何关系，纯粹同一个姓氏而已。因为所有家族核心干部每年都要进行各种调查，包括身体检查。马克·杰弗森在十年前加入家族的时候正是在瑞恩出事之后的那段时期，变得越来越小心谨慎的我亲自吩咐给他做检查的医生一定要留住他的身体数据和血液样本与凯尔的进行鉴定对比，为的就是防止一个叛徒走了会出现另外一个接替他的新寄生虫。结果两人根本就没有任何血缘关系，既不是亲兄弟更不是亲戚。”

“哼，想不到普莱斯科特阁下这么神通广大啊。”麦克斯变得有些在挖苦肖恩，毕竟这件事他脱不了干系，如果不是他的用人不善就不会有当初的悲剧发生。

“肖恩，你说的这个马克·杰弗森在家族里担任什么职务和角色，怎么我一直都没有听说过这个人的存在？”

“哦我的天你没开玩笑吧克洛伊...”瑞秋简直不敢想象克洛伊曾经和自己都读过布莱克威尔，竟然连马克·杰弗森这么家喻户晓的人都不知道。

“他是布莱克威尔的校长，阿卡迪亚市政府的高级特聘顾问，如果我没说错，他还是和安德鲁·威尔逊齐名的普莱斯科特家族两大军师之一，对吗阁下？”麦克斯再次将盘问的重心转移回到肖恩身上。

老爷子点了点头：“没错，他就是负责家族内部事务的另外一位‘总督’，而且他也是内森的导师，他的很多事情都交由马克处理和跟进，黑帮事务和正当生意、几个月前说服内森出动打手扫荡你们的地盘和进行各种幕后交易，他都是幕后的经手人。”

说到这里，麦克斯马上回忆起当初回到布莱克威尔与杰弗森会面的对话，然后问肖恩：“你刚才说马克·杰弗森加入普莱斯科特家族的时候正是我父亲遇害之后的事，也就是说雷蒙德·威尔斯遭遇车祸身亡可能也不是一场意外了？”

肖恩低下了头双手十指紧扣、贴着额头哼笑了几声，“这个人果然是个衣冠禽兽啊。我比较想知道他是怎么跟你说十年前那段经历的，是不是说我制造了一场车祸间接杀死了雷蒙德然后亲自出面干涉这件事迫使学校的董事会选举他为新的校长？”

麦克斯这才终于意识到，原来连昔日自己最崇敬的老师都不过是唯利是图和尔虞我诈的老手，而自己却还天真的以为他真的是置身事外的局外人，妈的沃伦还说那种屁话糊弄自己，自己的智商都到哪去了。

 

所有人都不可信啊笨蛋，真把这句话当耳边风了？

 

“那这样看来，现在马克·杰弗森是所有事情的幕后主谋的嫌疑越来越大了，无论是这几个月以来内森的各种不寻常举动还是当年杀害麦克斯父亲的案子，”瑞秋看着麦克斯分析道，“只是有一点必须要搞清楚的是：当年他这样做的动机到底是什么呢？他一个搞艺术的摄影师不可能会无缘无故和一个企业的高管扯上关系啊，如果那个凯尔·杰弗森和他真的是互为表里的合作关系那一切都解释的通了，但肖恩已经否定了这个观点，那会是什么原因导致他和凯尔决定要陷害麦克斯的父亲...”

当所有人都在思考这个迫切需要得到答案的问题时，几名守卫庄园的保镖突然从院子里一路快跑过来，领头的安保队长气喘吁吁的跑到门口停了下来向肖恩汇报了一个坏消息：“普莱斯科特阁下，内森少爷带着一群人和警察强行越过我们的安保系统闯进来了，为了您的安全您和其他人现在必须尽快离开这里，请跟我来...”

但一切都太晚了，外面传来了阵阵枪声打破了周围的寂静，让克洛伊等人的神经都紧绷起来，连空气都在这一刹那变得紧张起来，她们藏在身后的武器已经随时准备就绪要为即将爆发的战争而拔出。

 

“你哪都不用去，老头子，这回你再也逃不掉了...”

 

内森那带着磁性又较为洪亮的的声音出现在保安队长的身后，随后一名身穿休闲装的金发背头男子从他的身旁出现并走进了玻璃屋子。跟着他一起进来的还有詹姆斯·安布尔和沃伦，外面全是内森的手下和APD的特勤队，一个个都是全副武装的就像是即将进行反恐行动的特种部队，在内森走进屋子的这期间将整个屋子都被APD包围了起来，已经彻底掌控了局势的家族接班人走到了瑞秋的座位后面双手落在了她的双肩上，看了看与瑞秋面对而坐的麦克斯和克洛伊他扁了扁嘴说，“果然是一家人共聚天伦其乐融融啊，不过你是不是好像忘记邀请某个人了，普莱斯科特阁下？”

内森的不请自来并没有让麦克斯感到惊讶，反倒是看着门外身穿避弹衣戴着头盔的沃伦她显得很诧异，还有站在隔壁一脸踌躇满志显得十分傲慢的詹姆斯让麦克斯这位“局外人”为今晚肖恩还有克洛伊等人的凶多吉少感到一些担忧。只是眼前这个地检官和警察还有黑帮头目站在一起的场面，心里不断涌现出来那种不可言喻的猎奇感简直不能再吐槽了：这他妈是在拍戏吧？

当初的确和詹姆斯达成协议联手搞垮肖恩和他的黑帮家族，只是现在正是自己解决一些私人恩怨的时候，詹姆斯出其不意的行动和自己的起了严重冲突，而自己就处于这个风暴的中心。该站在哪一边成了围绕着餐桌而坐的人之中唯一需要抉择的人最难选择的一条即时产生的题目。

“沃伦，这到底是怎么回事？”沃伦和詹姆斯不甘寂寞的从外面走进了屋子，麦克斯站了起来走到他身边很严肃的问他。

没有回答昔日无比憧憬的女神的疑问，手里握着枪的沃伦显得有些身不由己的朝肖恩大声宣布：“肖恩·普莱斯科特先生、弗朗西斯·莱纳德先生，现在我们有理由怀疑你们与多宗黑帮有组织犯罪以及命案有关，根据警察局长下达的命令现在要正式拘捕你们，请跟我们回警局协助调查，两位有权保持沉默但你们接下来所说的话将会被记录下来作为呈堂证供。”话音刚落，沃伦身后的一名特勤队员便向老爷子举起了手中的拘捕令和搜查令。

看着警察手上的一纸命令，弗朗西斯显得很镇静，仿佛这种情况他早就已经排练过无数次。而出于保护自己还有另一个儿子肖恩则有些不为所惧的从椅子上起来走到了内森面前与自己的这位亲儿子做最后的谈判：“内森，你直到你在做什么吗？联合警察将我搞垮？秘密勾结外来势力密谋推翻家族首长这可是死罪，一旦被证实罪名成立你的家族接班人地位会被家族元老所剥夺，你可要想清楚了。”

 

“不好意思，普莱斯科特阁下，你已经不再是家族的首领了。”内森说。

 

“什么？！”面对眼前这群警察和黑帮分子组成的“联军”克洛伊有点越搞越糊涂了，她站了起来试图为肖恩拖延时间，“内森，我警告你别再做傻事...”

“他妈的给我闭嘴，死婊砸！你的帐我晚一点再找你算，现在我还要干正事，”内森指着克洛伊一顿狂言然后收拾了一下自己的心情，举起了手示意身后的随从拿出了几份文件，他一手拿过并将它打开展示给自己的的父亲仔细的浏览，“肖恩·普莱斯科特先生，经过刚才临时举行的家族内部最高会议以投票表决的方式一致同意，决定根据家规规定终止你在家族内的一切职务和权力。这份是即时生效的决议书和所有与会的家族核心干部的签名同意书，请您过目。”

摆在肖恩面前的两份书面文件他连一眼都没看只是目不转睛的看着内森一直张开张去的嘴然后笑着反驳道：“你是喝多了还是又吸粉吸嗨了？你难道不知道家族内部最高级会议只能由家族首领或者由两大军师以及超过半数核心干部联名发起才能举行吗？安德鲁现在不在阿卡迪亚，你根本没有权力召开会议更加没资格发起罢免我的投票。”

内森将文件夹合上把它扔到了餐桌上回答道：“不好意思，安德鲁·威尔逊已经被免职了。因为他涉嫌参与之前的几宗银行抢劫案，在一个小时前他已经被阿卡迪亚警察带回警局协助调查，在投票罢免你之前他已经被所有家族元老和核心干部一致同意免去所有职务并选举了新的‘总督’取代他的地位。现在的‘两大军师’已经不再是你的人了老头子，你已经被踢出局了，”随后他朝身后的沃伦和詹姆斯抬了抬下巴示意他们代替庄园的保镖进行清场工作，“我要说的话要已经说完了。安布尔先生，还有这位大公无私的格雷厄姆警长，接下来就是你们警察和DA工作的时候了，请不要因为我而妨碍到你们执行公务，请便。”他朝门口退了几步做了个请的动作，然后詹姆斯和沃伦以及几名特勤队的人手持武器走进玻璃屋子包围了所有人。

克洛伊有过打算联合瑞秋和弗朗西斯一起破坏玻璃墙突围的想法，但这一点都不切实际而且被坐回到座位上的麦克斯及时制止了：“你疯了吗？就算你能走出这间屋子你也会被外面的人打成筛子的！”

她用力摁住了克洛伊越来越失去控制的右手，她的冲动和盲目只会让事态发展进一步恶化，这一点她绝对比弗朗西斯和瑞秋更加清楚——如果说出于友情和利益关系她想保护肖恩父子这道无可厚非，但是她不会分析当前的形势——难怪她总是会把事情搞砸，她不够沉着冷静和心血来潮的这种性格和办事方式可不是一名成功的组织头目该有的。

寡不敌众的克洛伊满腔怒火但被无法释放，这种大军压境的局面和三月的时候如出一辙。麦克斯会以为她是在鲁莽行事其实她只是将自己原本该有的样子做出来给所有人看——她当然知道自己已经成为了猎人精心追捕的猎物，但凡事分先后，今晚内森的目标不是自己而是肖恩和弗朗西斯，所以她大可以选择事不关己——然而如今已经是同一条船上的人，而且自己也不是那种忘恩负义的人，所以这种虚张声势的把戏只能尽最大努力表演出来了。

至少她能通过自己拙劣的演技知道一件事：麦克斯始终是站在自己这边的，即便是万人包围身陷绝境，她也总会优先考虑自己的安危。

 

 

三十分钟后，阿卡迪亚警局。

沃伦把玻璃屋子的所有人都带回到这里的审讯室，除了麦克斯。肖恩和弗朗西斯成为了特别调查小组的重点监视对象，老爷子由詹姆斯亲自审问，弗朗西斯则接受布洛克和扎克的最高级别对待。

在局长办公室里，克洛伊坐在椅子上跷着腿等待警员为她端上另一杯新鲜出炉的咖啡。这是她来到这里之后做的唯一一件事——她出奇的口渴，而这里的咖啡却让她更像是饮鸩止渴，喝了一杯又一杯。

“啊，话说我没来这里很久了，想不到这里的咖啡却越来越好喝，你们不去开咖啡厅真是浪费了一个赚钱的机会。”克洛伊坐在这里十几分钟终于说了第一句话，但这句话不是说给约翰·桑德斯听的，他并不在局里——陪她在这里消遣时间的是麦克斯和沃伦。

换回了一身休闲装的沃伦也不打算继续保持沉默和尴尬的局面只能回答她：“可能你不会相信，抓肖恩·普莱斯科特这件事局长事前并没有接到任何通知，这完全是詹姆斯·安布尔自作主张的一次突击行动，而我更加是按规定办事而已，所以我希望你不要因为今晚的事情对我产生各种误会。”

“内森能够找到詹姆斯·安布尔和约翰·桑德斯并说服他们一起联合行动，证明他们各自都有着自己的计划，而且目的都是一致的，都是为了搞垮肖恩。”克洛伊十分冷静的分析出今晚这场突如其来的袭击的根本原因，约翰·桑德斯虽然不像之前几任警察局长那样都是肖恩亲自任命的，但这不代表他不会和其他势力有着什么不为人知的利益交易，在阿卡迪亚这座城市如果你的竞争对手逼得你无路可走而你又想绝地反击的话，找警察帮忙是最明智的决定，他们就是借刀杀人的最佳途径。

“詹姆斯·安布尔和肖恩·普莱斯科特从我父亲那件事之后就一直都有着浓厚的私人恩怨，他想搞垮普莱斯科特家族是路人皆知的事情，只是内森居然会联合他整自己的父亲就真的是出乎所有人的意料，也许是因为你被肖恩选中导致他铤而走险决定除掉他来掌管整个家族吧，”麦克斯站在克洛伊身后向其解释内森选择大义灭亲的最大原因，“但是肖恩在政商界称霸这么多年，他的倒台可能会让很多事情的内幕都随之曝光，对于内森而言这可是致命的。但是我不认为肖恩会这么简单就被锒铛入狱，无论如何他都会夺回自己的一切，哪怕要和自己的儿子反目成仇。”

“内森一直都不敢跟自己的老爸闹翻脸，是因为当时的时机不成熟所以他才决定四处挑起战争造成一种天下大乱的局面为的就是给自己造势，而现在他有足够的支持和资本去推翻老爷子改朝换代，说明他背后的人已经开始要利用他来逐步控制阿卡迪亚了。”克洛伊接着说道。

“额，你们说的这个幕后黑手指的是谁？”沃伦听出了这里面有点不对劲。

没来得及问清楚其中细节，有人打开了办公室的门走了进来，一个手里拿着咖啡的西装中年男子走了进来，沃伦和麦克斯头也没回马上肃立迎接他们的长官，克洛伊则弄着手上的蓝色指甲直到男子把咖啡轻放在自己面前并坐到座位上，看着桑德斯难看的脸色她却发自内心的笑着问，“行了废话少说，这他妈到底怎么回事？”

“这句话不应该由我来说吗？”桑德斯松了松领带接着说，“我难得和家人出去吃顿饭结果被市长一个电话就召唤到市政厅开会。在他的办公室里詹姆斯·安布尔、马克·杰弗森还有几个不认识的人就静静的坐着等待我的到来，全是大人物啊，看看你和你的朋友把这里鬼地方搞成什么样子，满城风雨人人自危...”

克洛伊拿起咖啡喝了一口然后舔了下嘴唇说：“少给我扯这些没用的，我只想知道今晚是谁想搞肖恩·普莱斯科特的。”

“当然是我们传奇的DA啊，他做梦都想把肖恩踩在脚下，”桑德斯拿出一瓶和玻璃杯放在桌上，“他拿出一堆不知道从哪里得来的资料展示给我们看，说自己已经掌握了普莱斯科特家族这些年与黑白两道各种非法活动的数据，还有之前那五家银行被盗的一些相关资料，那几个联邦的人看到这些东西顿时就坐不住了。本来他们是来调查迈克·约翰逊案子的进展的，詹姆斯却突然添油加醋的把肖恩的事情也全告诉了他们，这下还不把我们的市长吓得要死，但万万没想到的是杰弗森却居然站在了他的那边让我百思不得其解，看来这两人早就已经预谋好会发生今晚的事情的。所以你也最好小心一点，蓝胡子，可能他们下一个要搞的人就是你。”桑德斯给自己倒了一小杯酒然后拿起它喝了一口，今晚可真是人生以来最刺激的一晚。

克洛伊若有所思的盯着手上的咖啡想着一些事情然后转过头来看了看同样一脸愁容的麦克斯还有尽力在理清这些乱七八糟的信息的沃伦——事情越来越不简单了，本来是普莱斯科特家族之间的内部矛盾上升到这个层面已经让她的处境越来越不利了，这下万一连弗朗西斯这个盟友也是去的话克洛伊就会陷入更加被动的孤军奋斗的困境，单凭一己之力相对抗以逸待劳的内森几乎是天方夜谭。

“局长，市长的意思是什么？”麦克斯问桑德斯。

“他已经被詹姆斯搞得进退两难了，那几个想靠调查约翰逊的案子升官发财的投机主义者一听到肖恩的事情都激动的就差亲自出马了。杰弗森得到了市长的授权亲自负责今晚抓捕肖恩的行动，我除了服从命令也帮不了你的那位阁下什么，否则我也不用被软禁在市长办公室这么久才回到这里和你说这番话，”桑德斯把剩下的酒一饮而尽将杯子稍稍用力的放回桌上，所有人都注意到他的表情变得更加深沉而忧郁，“现在肖恩的命运有两种：或者保持沉默等待你们的拯救，但是他会成众矢之的被他的敌人还有自己的家族穷追猛打直至横尸街头；或者玉石俱焚把所有事情的真相公告天下，将自己苦心经营的家族变成最后的陪葬品。而内森无论如何都会成为最后的赢家，因为他早就已经和肖恩分道扬镳，老爷子做的事情他完全可以撇的一干二净，况且他现在已经是普莱斯科特家族的新领袖了，肖恩没有任何筹码和他的儿子叫板。”

“那些资料真的能让老头子置于死地吗？”克洛伊似乎有些紧张，毕竟她现在最不想发生的事情就是没了肖恩这个大靠山。

“这还不好说，虽然没有指名道姓但是绝对可以认定是普莱斯科特家族经手的，所以肖恩才不可避免的成为被审问的对象。至于银行劫案的事情，詹姆斯给的资料只是这些年普莱斯科特家族从银行调动大批资金的一些意义不大的数据，所以安德鲁·威尔逊更像是被内森牵制住为自己发动家变争取时间和创造条件的，至于那个弗朗西斯，则更加无法证明是他策划这几起案件的主谋，应该和安德鲁·威尔逊一样都是内森的声东击西之计。”

听到这里克洛伊才算松了口气，一夜之间如此庞大的帝国从内部分裂已成定局没有人能够改变这个事实，但是作为其中一位渴望有所作为的“君主”克洛伊不打算任由事态继续恶化下去。

 

“既然内森这么想子承父业那就顺他的意思，但是肖恩的命运绝对不止这两个选择，我绝对不会让马克·杰弗森和内森为所欲为的，至少在我管治的这个地方他们想都别想。”

 

对于克洛伊的豪言壮语其他三个人都有着各自的心理活动：对于沃伦而言，“蓝胡子”的这句话等于是向内森为首的普莱斯科特家族宣战，而这意味着接下来围绕他们之间展开的持久战即将爆发，而这就会让他和自己的组员陷入无穷的漩涡之中，非死即伤的下场既是偶然的更是必然的；

对于桑德斯来说，克洛伊这句向肖恩表示忠诚且极具自信的话语既值得让人敬佩但也充满着危险，虽然这能为她赢得一些名声但显然她也知道这是场赔率极高的豪赌，一旦押错就会连性命也一并赔掉；

而在麦克斯心中，克洛伊不惜赌上一切与内森全面开战则代表了很多东西，不仅包括前两者所担心的问题更有自己深层次的忧虑：她一直都不知道克洛伊到底为了什么而不惜放弃之前的事业选择加入普莱斯科特家族为肖恩服务，也许因为这个家族的巨大利益引诱着她为了自己的前途而奋力一搏，也有可能纯粹是弗兰克和肖恩的一场利益博弈而让她作为其中的代理人去承担所有风险甚至在这种重要关头作出牺牲。

真相是怎样不得而知。她和自己本来就站在法律和道德的对立面，她们的这种关系本来就十分微妙且充满各种挑战和危险，无论是对于各自的生涯还是生命而言。但是麦克斯必须承认的一点是：现在的克洛伊已经不再是当年那个天真无知的小女孩，她是几乎一人之下的存在，作为一个组织的领袖可能还缺少了一些东西，但有很多人和事物可以为她弥补这种先天不足的缺陷。

麦克斯本身就已经是其中一个最大的补丁，只要有她在克洛伊就不会觉得自己做的事情没有了意义，毕竟人活在世上最重要的是知道自己为了谁而去奋斗，无论要做的事情是否值得人们赞颂和认可，为了爱情和所爱之人而去战斗便足以赢得对方的信任和支持。

 

此时所有人都能听到楼外传来阵阵起哄声，在警局外面发生这种现象可不是什么好事情，加上今晚发生的事情更加让在场的所有人心里都不免开始产生一丝紧张感。没过一会儿有人在外面敲了几下门，然后他们发现打开房门走进来的人是乔治。他向桑德斯报告了一个坏消息：

 

“局长，外面来了一大群人包围了整个警局，看上去应该是弗朗西斯的人，我们已经有不少人全副武装堵住了门口严阵以待，但是他们也同样带着重型武器可能会有更多人来支援，其中一个带头的人说他们是来要求我们放人的，现在该怎么办？！”

 

桑德斯没有下达任何命令给乔治而是再次与坐在自己对面的克洛伊四目相对死死的盯着她。

“希望你已经做好觉悟，孩子，从现在开始阿卡迪亚就会迎来一场血雨腥风，无数人的性命连你的在内都会被放上赌桌，你的筹码最好足够支撑起自己的忠心还有这份自信，你死我活的斗争不到分出最后胜负的那一刻是不会停止的。”

克洛伊只是轻轻一笑然后回复桑德斯的这句听了不知道多少遍的劝告：“老娘生来就是要得罪所有和我过不去的人，我能走到今天靠的就是把所有阻挡我前进路上的所有人毫不留情的消灭掉，如果他内森·普莱斯科特觉得自己能够成为又一个自以为能够将我击败的人，那就放马过来吧，”她把杯子里的最后一点咖啡喝完然后从椅子上起来整理了一下自己的西装，“现在弗朗西斯还有我已经表明了自己的立场，你会选择站在哪一边是你的自由，但是我必须要你保证老头子不会在这里受到任何人的干扰，我只允许麦克斯还有沃伦与肖恩进行接触，其他人一律不能接近他的拘留室，这对于你来说应该不是什么难题吧？”

桑德斯把目光转向了站在她身后的两位他最信任的警员，“肖恩在这里待不了太久的，之后的事情就要看你怎么处理了，普莱斯女士，”然后他给乔治下达了逐客令，“把弗朗西斯·莱纳德还有瑞秋·安布尔都放了，还有告诉那个不知道具体姓什么的男人，叫他马上带着他的手下从这个地方消失，要不然我就会出动特勤队将他的地盘统统扫掉。”

“是，局长！”乔治收到命令后便走出局长办公室，桑德斯也起身走到门口让克洛伊先离开这里，如今这个地方已经成为了不宜久留之地，无论是对克洛伊还是桑德斯自己而言，“回家休息吧，其他的事情等过了今晚再说。”他向麦克斯递了眼神示意她亲自护送这位女老大离开，麦克斯自然是万般乐意的服从他的命令。

带着克洛伊离开办公室来到警局门口，外面的警黑对峙局面依然持续着，刚才还在和挡在门口的警察大吵大闹怒目相向的帮派分子看到“蓝胡子”从里面平安出来纷纷欢呼起来并振臂高呼着她的名字。

 

“克洛伊！克洛伊！克洛伊！...”

 

起哄声越来越大甚至让麦克斯有些感到不适，克洛伊也不愿意看到这种表面高调实则对自己一点用处都没有的虚张声势，她越过警察筑起的人墙走出门口找到站在帮派队伍中的领头人、弗朗西斯的副手汤姆·帕克并且朝他身后的人做了个停止的手势，长达一分多钟的起哄才就此停住。

“你们老大已经没事了，他很快就会出来，现在外面什么情况？”在稳定其他人的情绪之余克洛伊急需知道内森现在正在做什么。

“普莱斯科特家族那边没有动静，他们的很多场子都是照常营业，看来今晚的事情他们是秘密进行的，但是不排除他们的干部已经全部归顺内森·普莱斯科特这种可能所以现在我们要等你们下令才敢做下一步行动。”

汤姆刚说完弗朗西斯便走出了出来，克洛伊转过身跟他说：“老头子还在里面，我跟约翰·桑德斯打过招呼了，他最多只能关在里面两天，这段时间里我们要想办法将他护送出阿卡迪亚，否则内森就会把这里翻个底朝天将肖恩找出来，到时候我们就全完了。”

一向有大局意识的军师也赞同克洛伊的观点，“我也绝对不会相信普莱斯科特家族所有人都支持内森推翻肖恩的统治，从现在开始我要联合所有还忠诚于肖恩的干部重新组成新的家族对抗内森，你负责想办法救出他。”

克洛伊同意了他的计划并向他建议：“安德鲁·威尔逊这个老家伙会对我们起到很大帮助，他应该会在今晚脱身，你和他商量怎样争取其他人的支持，我要回去找弗兰克还有其他朋友看看能不能调动一些资源帮助我们，普莱斯科特家族的未来就在我们的手里了弗朗西斯，这个帝国能否度过这个难关就看你了。”

提到帝国这个词语让刚刚崛起的弗朗西斯觉得克洛伊仿佛别有用心，虽然他始终想不明白老爷子为什么会提拔一个外人接管自己的事业，但现在也许他开始明白其中的缘由，可能和自己当初为什么选择投靠弗兰克的原因如出一辙。

“行吧大家分头行动，有任何进展第一时间通知对方，”弗朗西斯示意汤姆解散人群准备进入这场紧张的争夺战，克洛伊则给了麦克斯一个吻别便离开了这条街道。当麦克斯打算转身回到警局大楼时弗朗西斯喊住了她：

 

“有些事情克洛伊并不知道，但我们彼此心照不宣，对吗警探？”

 

麦克斯没有回头，只是减慢了回到岗位的脚步。

 

弗朗西斯想表达什么她心知肚明，只是现在还没到时候。

 

既然这场战斗已经开始了，那就让它顺着轨道进行下去吧。

 

 

半个小时后，阿卡迪亚市区。

瑞秋在十点十五分被释放，比克洛伊和弗朗西斯晚了半个小时。之所以会这样是因为她不仅要面对特别调查小组的常例询问还要接受来自自己父亲的更加深入的调查，说是调查实则只是一种变相的示威，这位开始变得强势的地检官想借今晚的行动警告自己的女儿：普莱斯科特家族是他的底线，这是她第一次触碰到这条边界线的下场，最好不要再有下一次，否则还会有更加强猛的暴风会来临，而极端行为产生的根源正是刚刚成为家族一员的自己。

早已适应帮派斗争的女子丝毫没有把他的诚心相劝放在心上，现在正是关键时候，无论未来有多大的困难和危险她都不会轻易放过获得更多权力的机会，哪怕对手正是自己曾经最爱的亲人她也不会心软，这也不是她的风格。

酒吧街的新首领刚走出APD的门口就被内森的手下拦住并要求她接受来自普莱斯科特家族新首领的邀请。对于自己的绝对安全深信不疑的她坐上了那辆停在警局路边等候多时的加长版轿车，任由这些黑衣人带着自己来到这个昔日发生第一次家族内斗的地方——瑞秋在车队的护送下来到这栋位于市中心的高级私人会所大楼，在保镖的带领下走到位于顶楼的一个房间门前。

守卫门口的安保人员要求瑞秋交出所有随身物品，而这位女士也十分配合地将手上的包放在他手上，确认已经没有可疑后另一个人才谨慎地打开密码锁。来到这里之前瑞秋还在猜测着内森会带自己到一个什么样的地方进行这次秘密会面，可能会是普莱斯科特庄园——毕竟那里已经是自己的地盘了——但是怎么也没想到会是这里、这个安全系数如此之高的地方，而且她觉得里面可能还有其他人，能够声称自己得到普莱斯科特家族多数人的支持把肖恩弄成这个地步证明内森已经是众望所归，现在就差亲身经历检验一下自己的假设是否成立了。

保镖打开了被解锁的房门，瑞秋从踏进这间房间的第一步就开始对这里十分反感——这里的灯光略带阴暗，透过玻璃镜面的砖墙的弹射给人一种堕入魔窟的错觉，加上这里只有她和两个人，有种不安的感觉油然而生。

内森此时正和一个人进行语音通话，看到自己最想见到的客人他挂掉了电话高兴的上前迎接：“希望你不要介意今晚发生的事情，那也是情不得已。”

“这里只有我和你就不必这么客气了，可况我还得恭喜你终于成为新任当家呢。”瑞秋没有和他握手而是径直的走向内森刚才的位置对面的单人沙发坐了下去，被她晾在一边的内森有些尴尬但是马上又恢复了刚才愉悦的心情，毕竟今晚他是以胜利者的姿态举行这场秘密会议的，即便很多人不会买账但他坚持要将这场自编自导自演的独角戏继续进行下去。

内森给她倒了一杯酒，看到她依然一副耿耿于怀的表情他似乎感觉到一些不满，但是主动权还在自己手上，所以他没必要对这个女人恭维太多，该做的表面功夫已经做完了接下来就是先礼后兵了。

“所以今晚你搞这么大一出戏的目的到底是什么？普莱斯科特阁下能不能直入主题呢？”她不愿意坐在这里面对一名如狼似虎的野心家而自己显得像是一个陪衬，所以她希望内森能够用简短的语言说明自己被带到这里的目的。

内森看着瑞秋一脸不耐烦的样子以及刚才的鲜明对比显得很满意，他抽了一口雪茄吐出了淡淡的烟雾然后说：“肖恩现在还在阿卡迪亚警局拘留着，既然现在我已经是这个家族的新首领，我想趁这段时间完成所有过渡工作，包括对你的任命，安布尔女士。”

“什么意思？”

“刚才我已经和这几位家族核心干部商讨过了，他们都认为老头子将家族生意一分为四并且把它们分给外人的这个决定损害了很多人的利益，所以我才顺水推舟把他从宝座上赶了下来。但是所有人都认为他的出发点是好的，现在家族的生意越做越大而且遍布各洲，确实有必要派一个人去管理在海外的生意，肖恩把这份生意给了你的好朋友克洛伊·普莱斯，而我决定把这个重任交给你。但是无功受禄绝对会有人不服，所以在你坐上这个位置之前你必须满足一个条件：把克洛伊·普莱斯丢掉的亚洲市场重新夺回来，只有这样家族的人才会服你，你在帮派里一人之下的地位才会稳固。”

 

一人之下？怎么感觉从内森口中说出来的这个词无论怎样解读都有种用词不当的错觉？

 

“既然你都说了，肖恩把你们家族的生意分给了外人所以下面那些人才会支持你取而代之，现在你把我提拔到克洛伊的位子上，难道你不担心案例重演吗？“

“克洛伊·普莱斯是弗兰克的左右手也是我在阿卡迪亚的头号敌人，她是怎样取得老爷子的信任我不知道也没兴趣知道，但是她一再坏了我的好事，无论如何我都不会让她有好日子过。但你不一样，虽然你和弗兰克的关系非同寻常，但是你父亲的身份对我们家族会有很大帮助，让你成为家族的核心干部对我而言也是利大于弊，所以我才会支持詹姆斯今晚一起去庄园把老爷子抓回去APD。看，连你父亲都在为你的崛起铺平道路了，你也应该为你自己的事业和将来好好考虑一下了。”

瑞秋哼笑了一声，看来自己还是不够了解自己的父亲，或者应该说自己还是太嫩了，居然看不透那位老政客的心思，还说只有自己和他直到今晚的事情，也许是下午的时候确实只有他们俩知道这件事，这种事情怎么可能他会以一己之力去完成？瑞秋·安布尔你吃的粉都是过期的吧。

“我可不止和弗兰克的关系非同寻常，严格意义上我也是他帮派的一员，况且我已经接管了克洛伊的酒吧街，你这是要我当叛徒啊老同学。”

内森耸了耸肩：“那我也要恭喜你荣升地区总监啊。但这不是我要想的问题。我只是给你指出了一条前途光明的道路，走还是不走决定权在你自己手上。不过我不会给你太多时间，因为我不想因为一个流氓头子而浪费我宝贵的时间，既然是他害我丢掉了亚洲这个市场那就理应由他来物归原主，原本打算承担这个恶果的人会是你的那位蓝发朋友而不是你本人，老朋友，看来你的升迁还真的有些不合时宜啊。”说完他又吸了一口雪茄。

瑞秋则气得够呛。

今晚全世界的男人又一次成为了她即将要消灭的目标，眼前的这个一脸坏笑又不把自己放在眼里的人正是她情绪失控和彻底疯狂的罪魁祸首。

要不要来个鱼死网破呢？

“哈哈哈哈哈，”内森突然一阵狂笑然后指着瑞秋上气不接下气断断续续的说，“喂，我...我开个玩笑而已...你...你不会真的当真了吧？...”

女子已经被他的捧腹大笑直接失去了耐心，直接起身走向门口处，但这个时候内森又恢复了正常打算用自己的方式来留住这位利用价值越来越大的昔日好友：“我开给你的待遇是千真万确的，只要你能说服高田孝宏让他断绝和弗兰克还有弗朗西斯·莱纳德的合作来往、选择与普莱斯科特家族合作，我可以保证你会得到你在帮派里应得的地位和利益。你的朋友选择支持肖恩，那她们就是我的敌人，而你和她们不一样，当然也和我不一样，你是一个懂得为自己谋取最大利益而且不会被感情所左右自己的人，所以我相信你不会让我失望的。”他故意停顿了一下让瑞秋举棋不定，最后他才说出了那句极具威胁性的话：

 

“正如上次你要求我做的事情，我也没有让你失望。”

 

瑞秋走到半途停了下来，但她没有回头望那个得寸进尺且野心极度膨胀的新王。权力这种东西她不敢否认自己没有非分之想，毕竟这种男人梦寐以求的玩意她通过他们也早已明白到这种无价的资源是多么的让人入迷且上瘾，其毒性的层次都要比精神药品高出不知多少倍，难怪她总是喜欢用求生者和绿洲来比喻政客和权力的关系：有些人只会看到眼前那片绿洲而从此停留这里直至这片乐土也消失殆尽最后与其同归于尽，而极少数人会利用这些稀缺的资源帮助自己走的更远直到重返文明社会升华自己，无论是人格还是肉体。

也许弗兰克给了自己一个绿洲，但是普莱斯科特家族即便像如今混乱不堪却依旧是一个颇具规模的小型文明社会，作为已经有些精疲力尽而急需水源和各种补充的求生者，她应该选择休戚与共还是走的更远？

 

瑞秋继续了离开的步伐，内森没有目送她，只是提高嗓音和她说了一句话：

 

“准备十二点了，礼物什么的我也准备好了，要是觉得过得去的话就收下吧，不喜欢的话我也找不到什么配得上的你的东西了，我的女士。”

 

她还是头也没回的离开了这里，认为自己稳操胜券的内森边听着高跟鞋的脚步声边把杯子里的麻醉剂连同即将融化殆尽的冰块也一并吞了下去。


	13. 帝国分裂（下）权在我手

**What shall it profit a man,if he should gain the whole world and lose his own soul.**

**——Mark 8:36**

**若一个人得到了全世界，却丢失了灵魂，那对他又有什么益处呢？**

**——马可福音第8章第36节**

 

 

7月22日零时三十分，阿卡迪亚市区的一家高级酒店。

今晚值班的两名前台绝对不会告诉其他同事她们在这天的伊始就有幸见到了那两个可能是当今城市里最有影响力的女人：其中一个穿着漂亮的绿色长裙，那长长的金发和蓝色羽毛耳坠显得她个性独特又充满魅力，但是却有一些东西正在无形侵蚀着这份美丽，而且她看上去有些疲惫不堪，可能是被一些事情困扰着这位蛇蝎美人；另外一名女子则在她踏进这间酒店的十五分钟后来到这里，一头长度适中的棕发和脸上的雀斑让人几乎看不出来她和一名女学生有什么区别，那红色的旗袍让她看上去充满了神秘色彩又不会产生一种反差，相比前者的无精打采她却显得格外忧心忡忡和心事重重，可能原因和她的一样吧。

无聊而八卦的两个女人像伪装的便衣警察般仔细关注着这两位稀客的一举一动，从踏入这间酒店的那一刻开始至电梯门闭合爬上二十楼为止——两个人的楼层都是都是一样的，单凭这一点她们就可以将这条消息散播出去，如果是卖给有需要的人的话绝对还会小赚一笔，幸好她并不知道今晚阿卡迪亚发生过如此惊天动地的大事，也得感谢自己的好奇心仅仅停留于此，否则害死的就是这两只天真的蠢猫了。

 

这两个女人的关系肯定不简单。她们的心里坚信着这一点。

 

 

 

今天本来是她人生以来最有成就感和值得庆祝的一天，却因为一场意外而得不偿失。

 

昨晚本来是她有机会揭开一切谜题走出迷局的最佳时机，却再次被命运所捉弄而错失。

 

麦克斯·考尔菲德走进那间豪华的套房之后做的事情可以说是仁至义尽又十分体贴。

 

瑞秋·安布尔在见到这位同样是战场失意的落魄骑士之后做的事情则算得上同病相怜。

 

她们终于有机会可以久违的坦诚相见，闯入各自的秘密花园游历了一遍又一遍，往对方的身体、每一寸肌肤、每一处敏感部位都尽情地玩耍和肆虐，忘却了所有不愉快和各方面的受挫，抛开了种种强加于身上的枷锁和束缚，此时此刻她们收到的指令有且仅有一条：享用眼前的这个人，管它下一刻就是世界末日。

 

哪怕死后洪水滔天，也要在此刻及时行乐。

 

 

“内森·普莱斯科特跟你说了什么？你们私下里达成了什么协议，我现在就要知道。”麦克斯一脸疲态的睡在了瑞秋的胸口上，她的右手软软的摊在后者的另一处制高点上，这种口吻既低声下气又像威胁。

意犹未尽的瑞秋则拿起了她的那如同细滑又带有独特香味的手臂从手心开始吻下去，最后跑到了她的那张带着致命诱惑的双唇前说：“不要把这场游戏弄的那么不愉快好吗亲爱的？”

“那就别让它进行下去了。”

麦克斯抗拒了她的索取，瑞秋明显占据上风——无论是现在的动作还是趋势——所以她打算蛮不讲理的进行强攻。

被反压在床上的她无力动弹但已经摆出了一副不乐意的表情。

这个表情瑞秋一直都很喜欢，更确切地说，从当初她们在一起时就已经爱上了这个表情。

“作为一名黑帮头目，我不能回答；而作为你的前任女朋友，我也不想回答，”她不想丧失主动权所以毫不让步，“除非你能让我放松一下，也许我会好好考虑一下把你想要的东西无条件送给你，说不定你还会重新发现原来我能带给你的远不止这些。”

听到答非所问的回复后麦克斯没有一丝犹豫的将她推开从床上翻了出来，拿起椅子上的浴袍披在身上。

 

“我们之间已经不需要逢场作戏了，安布尔小姐。”

 

这个晚上阿卡迪亚的所有人好像都被恶魔附体了，人鬼共有的贪婪嗜欲的本性迫使她们在逆境中背水一战、为了胜利不惜对自己的盟友不择手段，游戏规则每个人都得无条件遵守，永远不存在例外。

 

或为了所谓权力而绞尽脑汁铤而走险，或为了真相而竭尽所能为我所用。

 

本质上麦克斯和瑞秋都是一致的：她们都沦为了利益驱使下奋不顾身的两只困兽，在这场秘密进行的没有硝烟的战争下她们彼此斗智斗勇从对方的身上各取所需，曾经亲密无间的一对同林鸟如今为了各自追求的东西终于使她们渐行渐远，甚至连一场大难都不需要，在这个不大不小的黑色世界里、网状交错的十字路口中她们难得再次相遇，但除了再次各行其道已经无路可走。

“什么时候连你也变得这么驾轻就熟了，考尔菲德警探。是你一直深藏不露、还是我应该对你刮目相看？”瑞秋开始重新认识这个就睡在自己旁边的女人、这个认识并且曾经朝夕相处了三年的女人，既熟悉又陌生的前任女友身份可能会为她为这种局面找到一个解释的借口，但麦克斯从来都不是那种善变的人，更可况这种欲擒故纵的伎俩她居然玩得比自己还要技高一筹。

“既然现在了解了，那以后就别再惹怒我了，婊砸。”麦克斯走向客厅的桌上拿起一瓶开了的红酒不停地灌着自己，像只嗜血的吸血鬼一连闷了好几口，饥渴的感觉不算难受但是让人烦躁，缠绵游戏没有让她得到想要的东西，想到这里她开始觉得自己还是太过仁慈了，明明应该是最简单的一环却也搞得这么狼狈，难道你总是成事不足败事有余，麦克斯·考尔菲德。

瑞秋却在这个时候投降了。

“内森想利用我来制衡克洛伊，”她看着右手食指上那枚某人送给她的戒指说道，“他给了我一个很高级别的职务想我继续这段合作关系，条件是我要帮他解决高田孝宏，将亚洲市场重新回到普莱斯科特家族手里。”

麦克斯微微一笑，拿着喝掉一半的红酒瓶转过身慢慢走向床边，“现在的普莱斯科特家族不是他内森的私人财产，而只是马克·杰弗森的一个空壳公司，这个既成事实你应该比我还清楚。”面对瑞秋时，她脸上没有任何表情。

瑞秋则皮笑肉不笑的说：“省省吧甜心，你心里巴不得我会成为他的傀儡，这样你就能借我来掌握他们的动向，而你又能以此来控制住克洛伊和弗朗西斯，我有说错吗？”

 

对，你说的一点都没错，亲爱的。

 

“罗马帝国...哼哼哼...”

回想起克洛伊在那天晚上把弗朗西斯的“四帝共治”的比喻告诉给自己的情景，麦克斯笑了几声然后坐在床边，右手的指尖轻轻触碰着瑞秋身体上的肌肤并不断游走着。

肖恩·普莱斯科特真的是个很优秀的历史研究者。普莱斯科特家族这个“罗马帝国”如今已经四分五裂人人自危，他这位被人赶下宝座的“戴克里先”明知罗马皇帝的地位和处境是最危险的，为了家族的未来和自己的安危还是不惜拿自己的儿子和合作伙伴来冒险甚至让他们为了这个看上去充满诱惑的“帝位”互相残杀。

人命在这些资本家眼中果然比一只动物还要廉价，而所谓亲情和血缘关系则更加是一文不值的朽木粪土。

 

“恭喜你亲爱的安布尔女士，很快你也会成为其中一个“罗马皇帝”了，这份生日礼物果然很贵重啊。”

 

似乎心有灵犀的瑞秋侧过身环住她的腰将她拉倒在床上并扯开了她的浴袍，在进行下一轮的游戏之前她只想问清楚一个问题：

 

“你的‘皇帝’已经做好准备在前线与敌人战斗至死方休，为什么你却一点担忧都没有？”

 

又陷入被动的女子没有回答，只是突然猛的抓住她的腰将身子引上去，毫无章法的吻着她那欲罢不能的双唇，心血来潮的试探总是让人回味无穷但很快便消散无踪，两人保持那个深情对视的动作让时间仿佛都凝固冻结住，一切都变得慢而永恒。

 

“看来居心叵测的人是你啊，陛下。”夺回一点主动权的麦克斯压着声线挑逗着面前这位骑在自己身上的女人，转守为攻带来的快感已经让这场战争无法速战速决，可况双方根本就没有鸣金收兵的意思。

 

“不，今晚我是你的克利奥帕特拉。”瑞秋尽己所能的迎合着她。*

 

 

 

与此同时，克洛伊在阿卡迪亚海边的别墅。

刚从加州谈完一些事情就连夜赶回“罗马城”的安德鲁·威尔逊还没来得及下车就被几个人带回了警局协助调查。成为普莱斯科特家族“宫廷政变”首当其冲的角色，对于警察所谓的“有份参与振兴银行盗劫案”一系列证据他除了缄默不言之外没有任何回应，律师出身的他对于这种情况丝毫没有任何慌张，哪怕被告知肖恩等人也已经被警方控制、詹姆斯·安布尔亲自上阵审问自己的老板他亦没有一丝动摇。

这只是他对老爷子忠诚度的第一个考验。十二点的钟声刚刚响起他才被释放出来——肖恩被予以最高级别的拘留不接受任何人的探访；警察局长找各种借口不愿意接见他；地方检察官则更加没必要浪费口舌——一夜之间从高高在上变成一无所有的男人除了投靠当今唯一能够和普莱斯科特家族抗衡的已经走投无路。

敌人的精准打击和行动迅速确实杀了安德鲁一个措手不及，即便怎样未雨绸缪他也从来没有考虑过老爷子会因为自己的亲生儿子而落得如此下场，之前的小打小闹虽然可以看出今晚事变的迹象，但所有人都认为这位太子根本就没有可以实现的条件和能力。

但显然，他们全都被打脸了，痛得入心入骨且险些付上生命的代价。

“弗朗西斯说的对，今晚的事情绝对内森少爷跳过了家族元老和核心干部自作主张的一次仓促行动，只是想不到他竟然会拿我开刀再以此让老爷屈服，这一招果然是够狠的。”了解了今晚整件事情的经过和分析后，安德鲁显然赞成弗朗西斯的观点。

内森取代肖恩的这场成功几率十分低的事变最终取得了成功，这里面肯定有不少助纣为虐之徒，否则想要从家族内部掀翻肖恩不动如山的帝国根基以及他个人的统治根本就是天方夜谭。

“现在已经不是想这些的时候了，”弗朗西斯依然对局势十分担忧，“我已经让汤姆加派人手守住目前的阵地，包括酒吧街以及我在阿卡迪亚刚刚稳住脚跟的一些地盘，虽然今晚内森不会大动干戈但是明天开始战斗随时都会打响，所以我们要化被动为主动，要趁他不备出其不意。”

俨然成为新当家的弗朗西斯想的果然十分长远。既然安德鲁·威尔逊能够来到这里——新普莱斯科特家族的临时总部向两人效忠这就是一个好的开始——他在家族里的地位和影响力以及号召力绝对能让劣势追回一点分数，面对内森赢在起跑线上的绝对优势他们现在必须按部就班，先从这位“前总督”的招募作为逆转的起点随后才是逐步吸收有用的残余势力，唯有这样这场全面战争才有机会取得最终胜利。

“你说了算，老大，”一向没什么主意的克洛伊也只能躺在沙发上当好好先生，但突然她坐了起来跟他陈言，“虽然APD表示会尽量保持中立但和他们火拼一定会引起太大的注意，所以我们不能在这个问题上占据主动，毕竟我们人力和资源都有限，内森的手下全是心狠手辣的恶人我们也未必能占到什么便宜，拳头上打不过就要换一种战斗方式。”

弗朗西斯点了点头，“不错啊船长，看来我和你合作这个决定还不算大错特错，”这句玩笑连安德鲁都忍不住笑了一声，“内森接管了家族但不代表他能在一夜之间将全部家族的产业占为己有，肖恩之前把很多企业的股份都转让给你，包括大海湾赌城，这些都是我们拿的出手的资本。”

“这就是我想说的，”克洛伊从沙发上跳了起来走到冰桶前拿起一瓶啤酒递给了安德鲁，他没有拿走，所以她自己闷了一口然后说，“大海湾赌城的股份就是安德鲁负责转让给我的，百分之二十五，而且那里的一些管理权限尤其是安保工作的这个权力都在我手上，这样一来我们就能拿赌城来作为制衡的一个重要支点，如果内森敢和我们撕破脸我就直接让那里的人扰乱赌场的秩序，让他尝尝两败俱伤的滋味有多难受。”

作为普莱斯科特家族收入的一大来源，大海湾赌城算得上是肖恩乃至整个家族经济发展的一个重要源头，而且赌城与港湾码头相连接，赌业渔业运输业还有旅游业相辅相成，组成了一个良性循坏的经济发展圈，如果赌城出现了问题，这个四环相扣的产业链就会断裂，不仅是对家族本身，就连阿卡迪亚的各方面发展都会造成不可估量的损失。

而且他们还需要考虑到一点：APD虽然在约翰·桑德斯的保证下尽可能地保持中立和一定程度上的公正，但这不代表受家族控制的内鬼不会暗流涌动。这种事情自上世纪九十年代以来就已经屡见不鲜成为当地黑帮世界的一大特色，否则在那段时期警察的声誉地位也不会一文不值。这也是为什么克洛伊不相信警局里的人只允许麦克斯和沃伦对肖恩进行接触，一旦内森的走狗接到命令来一招瓮中捉鳖，那他们现在所做的一切都会白费。

“好，现在我们有了全面的应对计划，那就应该来谈一下老爷子的事情了，”弗朗西斯最关心的不是内森如何对自己全面封杀，而是帮助肖恩远离这个战场，“既然麦克斯和沃伦·格雷厄姆是我们信得过的人那我们自然不必为他在警局里的安全担心，但是怎样将他护送出城、送他到哪里，这才是我们要考虑的首要问题。”弗朗西斯来回看了看安德鲁和克洛伊，希望两人能够再次给自己一点建议。

“无论如何他都不能留在美国，”安德鲁首先发言，毕竟他的辈分最高也肯定会为自己提出一些良言妙计，“南美洲也基本可以排除了。虽然大小姐住在那边，但是现在那里的局势一片动荡，而且老爷这次不是去度假和家人团聚，一旦他的行踪暴露，不要说少爷会派最顶尖的杀手将他暗杀，当地的黑帮也会很乐意无偿帮助他除掉老爷子。”

弗朗西斯又把目光转移到克洛伊的身上，与酒作伴的女子发觉到自己被人死死的盯着后有些无言以对：“这个问题...我也没什么发言权吧...严格上来说这可是你们的家事，我一个还不算是你们家人的外人不方便插手。”

“就提个建议嘛女士，或者你想说你有好的建议但是因为一些问题也不想告诉我？”

什么事情都瞒不过弗朗西斯的火眼金睛以及他对一个人的了解能力。

 

“我觉得...送肖恩去日本会是一个好的选择。”她有些不太自信的说出这个观点。

 

“找高田孝宏？”弗朗西斯这才想起原来还有这位刚认识没多久的合作伙伴，“弗兰克是个什么样的人我很清楚，但我不认为在这个节骨眼上他会动些什么歪念，你可要知道现在的他已经不是十年前的那个弗兰克了。”

“有人可以保证弗兰克不会对肖恩动一根汗毛。”

坐在克洛伊对面的金发男子思考了一下便得出了一个答案：“瑞秋·安布尔？”

Bingo，克洛伊给他打了个响指。

作为弗兰克的另一个男人背后的女人，瑞秋帮助他在事业路上走的更远更快。在没和高田家族正式合作之前她已经开始在日本与这个最大的黑帮组织进行多次的初步接触，只是因为当时的首领高田俊彦无心扩展事业而只好默默等待时机，这一等便是两年，直到四月时弗兰克才找准时机与新首领高田孝宏达成了合作协议，头号功臣的瑞秋才得以功成身退，但是她的重归故里却造成了阿卡迪亚地下世界的斗争愈演愈烈，而且她的惊人回归无论是对克洛伊还是自己的父亲而言无疑都是一个晴天霹雳。

“如果我没有猜错，肖恩今晚邀请瑞秋去庄园聚餐的其中一个目的就是帮我重新抢回亚洲的市场。因为弗兰克的缘故高田家族才放弃了与内森的合作，甚至还联系了中国的人重创家族在亚洲的分部，而瑞秋和高田家族的关系一直都很密切，只要她能亲自护送老头子我可以保证他在那边不会受任何人的伤害。”

然而弗朗西斯却对于这个本来是最佳人选的提议否决掉了。

 

“很遗憾，安排肖恩去日本可能是一个不错的选择，但是我不能把这个任务交给她。”

 

“什么意思？”

克洛伊皱起了眉头。弗朗西斯的坚决绝对有他的理由，而且自己很可能连辩驳的余地都没有，这就相当于认定瑞秋是一个有嫌疑的潜在内鬼，而她是克洛伊最好的朋友。

“我跟了弗兰克这么多年，这位美若天仙的安布尔女士和他有着不一般的关系不用我多说你也知道，但是她和内森的关系也同样不简单。在APD闯入庄园拘捕我们的时候我已经开始怀疑今晚的事情她或多或少都知道一些细节，”看到克洛伊越来越难看的脸色他继续解释，“别乱想，我并不是在挑拨离间你们之间的坚固友谊，只是防人之心不可无这句真理更加值得你去推敲，她的父亲可是今晚这场戏的主角之一，我希望你不要被情感左右自己的想法和判断。”

 

“放什么狗屁，你到底想暗示些什么？瑞秋和我认识了这么多年一直都没有做过任何对不起我的事情，她为了我和弗兰克一直任劳任怨，没有她弗兰克不可能有今天的成功，你也更加不会有能耐跑到阿卡迪亚自立门户。而现在只是因为他的那个混账父亲抓了你老爸就要全盘否定她的一切了？！”

 

弗朗西斯早就预料到会走到这一步。对于其他人而言克洛伊绝对是个不折不扣的好朋友，为了朋友不惜两肋插刀这种重情重义的气质他表示绝对的敬重，但是面对眼前的局势这种，对一个尚未表明立场的人重义气——即便她曾经与其出生入死——也并不能视为伟大和值得赞赏的行为。

弗朗西斯担心瑞秋已经被内森操纵而变成一个不定时炸弹，她的威力之大可远不止杀死肖恩这么简单，而是会让阿卡迪亚陷入另一场更为持久和破坏性无法想象的战争之中。

“那好，我以事论事。我假设她知道今晚詹姆斯会抓捕肖恩为什么她没有告诉过你，连一点暗示都没有？从警局我们被释放到现在已经超过三个小时了，她是最后一个被放出来的，她父亲跟她说了些什么姑且不去关注，为什么她到现在都没有过来这里与我们集合？在这段时间里她去了哪里、见过什么人没有人知道，但是我收到消息，她在离开警局之后见到的第一个人就是内森，这些照片是你的人跟踪拍到的，不过我没有让他发给你看就是担心你会情绪失控。”

为了证明这些不愿被揭露的可疑行为，弗朗西斯只能拿出手机从里面调出了一照片然后把它扔给了克洛伊，可以清晰的看到瑞秋在几名报表的陪同下走进了普莱斯科特家族的私人会所大楼，当克洛伊划到下一照片、瑞秋走出大楼的时间和进入的时间相隔了半个小时。

她的脑袋突然一片混乱，但是她始终都不相信瑞秋已经坐实投敌这个罪名，“也许...她靠近内森只是为了...给我们通风报信，她只是忍辱负重给我们当卧底都说不定呢？你想想，当初为了弗兰克的生意她不也和对手的老大私下处过一段时间吗？”越说下去她就越不相信自己，因为瑞秋的心思没有几个人能够猜透，纵使曾经一起相处了数年的自己也不敢百分百确定她是最了解她的人。

弗朗西斯十分理解他的心情，优柔寡断绝对能害死一个人也能让不少事情变得复杂和更加恶化，“也许你需要休息一下，克洛伊，这件事情我们先不讨论，等过了今晚再从长计议，”他让安德鲁先上楼休息，然后走到克洛伊的身边拍了拍她的肩膀便离开了客厅。

她躺在了沙发上，脑袋里浮现的全都是自己会用什么方式将那个混蛋千刀万剐，还有她极力不去想但还是如泉流涌出般的那些幻想。

她难道和他上床了？

为了瓜分普莱斯科特家族的巨额利益她已经抛弃了自己还有麦克斯？

不不不，往好的一面想事情克洛伊·普莱斯，她绝对是上演无间道的戏码，她依然是哪个瑞秋·安布尔，她喜欢演戏不是吗？这种内鬼的剧情她最喜欢也是最拿手的强项了，要不然她怎么可能会去那个变态的酒店一起秘密商量一些不为人知的事情。

Fuck...

她已经放弃了内心的思想挣扎，都他妈见鬼去吧。

自欺欺人的自我麻痹对自己一点用处都没有，这一点自己心里最清楚不过。

 

 

凌晨三点，詹姆斯·安布尔的家。

君子报仇十年不晚，这位算是尝到了复仇的滋味的地方检察官自然在今晚的表现自然也显得兴奋异常。在设了密码的个人办公室里他从抽屉里拿出了那几乎没动过的雪茄盒，一如当年“红衣主教”奥尔巴赫在胜局已定之时点燃那根象征着胜利到手的雪茄，即便只有自己一个人的庆祝也无法为凯旋的仪式减少一些神圣而隆重。

看着电脑屏幕里显示的当天晚上的突发新闻：当地知名企业家被秘密逮捕接受调查，疑涉嫌参与黑帮组织活动。虽然这个标题不怎么突出自己的功绩，但是在这场持续了十余年之久的恩怨大战中扳回一局绝对是一个结束的开始、开始的结束。

普莱斯科特家族这些年来怎样打压自己、羞辱自己，现在他要百倍奉还，一点都不会少。

被一场“胜利”冲昏了头脑的男人突然听到了手机的震动声，刚才还洋洋得意的笑容瞬间消失的无影无踪，他又一次看着左下方的那个上了锁的抽屉，不对，震源并非来自那里，再仔细一听，他发现手机的震动声来自自己十二点方向的那个存放档案资料的档案柜里。

而在他印象中，那里绝对没有电子产品，甚至整个房间除了电脑和台灯以外根本就没有其他需要用电的工具。

带着疑问和谨慎，他雪茄放在烟灰缸上小心翼翼地从椅子上起来快步走到档案柜前开始查找那制造无形恐惧的源头，终于在资料中间的缝隙里他搜到了一台全新的手机，没有来电显示——这十分合情合理——那个混蛋什么时候把它放在这里面的？是自己这个房门的密码太好猜了？

时间一分一秒过去，而他也不打算让这个帮助自己一臂之力的“功臣”等待太久，他按了通话键把手机听筒放到耳边，果然是这个打来给自己发贺电的神秘人士：

“我应该说恭喜呢还是感谢呢，丹特先生？算了我就一起来吧，恭喜你把‘刘先生’成功抓拿归案，另外感谢帮了我一个大忙。”*

听到这句来自他的祝贺，詹姆斯自然是来者不拒，毕竟即便没有他的帮助这场复仇也只是时间的问题，只是没想到这道催化剂的功效如此之大而快速，让他都有点觉得节奏过快而差点让局面失控，成功来得太突然也未必是件好事。

但看到肖恩现在沦为阶下囚的落魄样子，他姑且算是心满意足了。

“我们之间就不需要这些废话了，你想我下一步怎么做，我会尽量用行动来回敬你。”詹姆斯知道他绝对又有新的任务要交给自己，但是否与乘胜追击有关就要等待接下来的对话，而且他也开始有一些打算，至少不能让自己变得想工具一样任他使唤。

“约翰·桑德斯这个还算有点责任感和正义感的走狗是不会让你的战果进一步扩大的，要是不想肖恩·普莱斯科特这只煮熟的鸭子飞走的话你必须要在这几天时间里完成对他的致命一击，就在这两天时间里。”

詹姆斯当然知道这件事情的重要性。银行劫案的所谓数据无法让弗朗西斯·普莱斯科特和安德鲁·威尔逊入罪，只能起到牵制住两人进而让肖恩孤立无援的作用，无论是为了自己的利益还是最纯粹的亲情和忠心他们都一定会千方百计的将这位“阿卡迪亚之王”解救出来。加上今晚黑帮分子在警局大楼外的挑衅示威、内森的倾巢而出对克洛伊步步紧逼，一切都在预示着“教父”的牢狱之灾只是拉开一场大战的序幕。

一个儿子想他死、另一个则想方设法把他变成一个逃犯，不知道这算不算报应呢？

“我必须承认这次是我过于低估敌人，”詹姆斯坦言自己现在碰到的难处，“目前我们搜集到的证据都只能证实是普莱斯科特家族的犯罪证据，无法证明这些犯罪活动肖恩还有他儿子直接参与到其中，所以他很快就会被保释出去，但是经手这些数据的人是他的手下，我会在明天一早命令APD将他们通通抓回来审问，逼他们供出肖恩就是幕后的主谋。相信我，我只需要一天的时间，只要过了明天，肖恩·普莱斯科特就是一个要坐穿牢底的囚犯了。”

复仇能蒙蔽人的双眼，也能因此让他变得无知无惧。

“噢，忠诚度的测试总是一个令人觉得兴奋的社会实验，看来这场好戏已经要进入高潮了，”神秘人说，“但我还是要提醒你一句，那些被收买的警察是绝对不会让你轻易得手的，尤其是重案组特别调查小组的那几个人。虽然今晚的事情麦克斯·考尔菲德这个女人也有功劳，但她是你的敌人的朋友，换而言之她也算是你的敌人。”

“这不用你费心了，你大可以继续等我的好消息。”詹姆斯有些自负的说。

“另外，詹姆斯，我不得不承认，你的女儿真的是百闻不如一见啊。”

詹姆斯显得很激动：“什么意思？！我警告你，这件事情绝对不能把我女儿牵涉进来！”

“难道你没收到消息吗？她在走出警局之后找的第一个人就是你仇人的儿子内森·普莱斯科特，就在阿卡迪亚市区的普莱斯科特私人会所大楼里，而且他们还在那里逗留了很长一段时间哦...”

詹姆斯的右手握紧了拳头且不断的凝聚力量导致整只手不断颤抖，最终他一声怒吼把拳头砸向了无辜的档案柜上，一度惊醒了在楼上熟睡着的罗斯。

“哦吼吼，冷静冷静这位父亲，你女儿好歹都是成年人了想见谁也是她的自由不是吗？”

“给我闭嘴！”詹姆斯就像当年知道了瑞秋离家出走后的情绪异常激动，他只想自己的女儿可以远离自己的这个领域做一个平凡而又与众不同的普通人，然而有命中注定这是一个比让她不要玩火自焚还要难上加难的事情，毕竟近朱者赤近墨者黑这个道理没有人不懂。

“你可永远猜不到一个被精神药物控制的女人会做出什么惊天动地的事情，不是吗？”神秘人说完这句话后挂掉了电话，詹姆斯则把手机握得死死的，最后往地板上狠狠一摔给了它一个粉身碎骨的下场。

 

肖恩·普莱斯科特，我拿生命向你保证，过了明天你就死定了。

 

 

7月22日上午八点，布莱克威尔学院校长办公室。

“跟你说了多少次，不要来这里找我，这里不是你应该来的地方。”

面对拜访的客人还有只站在门外十分张扬的两名保镖，正在审阅文件的男人已经把自己的不悦表达在各个层面上，但他却不能下逐客令，因为他要面对的人现在的身份已经今非昔比，而且名义上这个曾经的学生现在还是他的老板。

“这里是我的母校，我来探望一下恩师应该没什么问题吧，校长。”内森知道他的这位导师不愿意在公开场合与自己有太多接触，无论是家族规矩还是自身的身份约束这都是情理之中，但是为了顺利接管家族他必须要在这个时候承担更多的责任，否则他这个军师就显得只是一份兼职工作了。

普莱斯科特家族可没有亏待过他，为自己做点事不是天经地义的吗？

内森直抒己见，“肖恩可能会被保释出来，弗朗西斯那几个朋克一定会想尽办法帮他逃出阿卡迪亚的，我们要在这段时间里让老头子永远的闭嘴...”

“你疯了吗？！”这个想法既愚蠢且十分危险，杰弗森当场就拒绝了，“未经家族元老和核心干部的同意剥夺你父亲的家族首领职务，你已经犯了一条死罪，现在你还要犯下弑君这种滔天大罪？别说你会被逐出家门，整个家族也会因此遭遇灭顶之灾，你知不知道你自己到底在做什么...”

 

“我知道！我要夺回我应得的一切，还要那几个狗杂种死无葬身之地！”

 

内森的暴跳如雷惊动了门外几个路过的学生还有保镖，后者打开了办公室的门甚至拿出了枪防止任何突发情况，却被杰弗森一个手势给赶了出去。

两个人都站了起来互相对视着，一个因事与愿违而显得脸红耳赤又不可一世，另一个则显得稳操胜券而丝毫没有因为敌人的蠢蠢欲动操之过急。

“你觉得杀了肖恩，弗朗西斯还有克洛伊·普莱斯就会乖乖向你臣服吗？你以为死了一个人阿卡迪亚就会天下太平吗？”

“我只知道老头子不死，那两个傻逼就会打着他的旗号继续阻止我继承家族的一切，如果我出事你也肯定会吃不了兜着走，所以少他妈给我在这里装两袖清风！你有今天的地位离不开我，更加离不开普莱斯科特家族...”

“跟我讲道理对吧？”杰弗森也终于忍不住把积怨已久的怒火释放出来，“十年前布莱克威尔校长这个位置是你父亲硬塞给我的，成为你们家族的军师也是你的那位尊敬的父亲大人为了控制这个学校而三番四次苦苦哀求我才勉为其难的接受的，至于市长首席顾问这个位置则更加和你们一点关系都没有，你现在反过来问我装什么清高？”

内森翻了个白眼，这也是他有史以来第一次这样和杰弗森大吵大闹，而且以自己现在的地位他敢这样顶撞自己真的让自己的火气烧的更猛烈些。

他开始了最熟悉也是最常见的嘲讽环节：“省省吧你，还真把我当傻子什么都不知道？当年你和那个西雅图的军师偷了我们家族多少钱、做过什么欺师灭祖的事情我可都知道的一清二楚。雷蒙斯·威尔士？那个可怜的酒鬼根本就没有那个能耐让肖恩都想弄死他。阿卡迪亚市长？老爷子的走狗连请一个清洁工都要经过他的同意，你真以为这个职位是因为你自己真材实料而众望所归？”

内森的反击彻底让杰弗森的面子彻底挂不住了。

果然是有其父必有其子啊，都以为我是你们手里的一个扯线木偶任人摆布对吧？

晋升为一人之下的杰弗森没打算和他争吵下去——而是从抽屉里拿出一把手枪。

这把刚才那个盛气凌人的少爷开始紧张起来。

“如果你认为我是你们家族的内鬼和寄生虫在蚕食你们的根基，而且我已经成为你的一块绊脚石让你无法成就大业的话，我现在就给你一个清理门户的机会，”杰弗森把枪推向内森的一边，“不过我可以保证，今天你在这里对我开枪，你们父子俩这辈子都要在监狱里相依为命度过下半生！”

他罕有的大发雷霆让内森有点心里发毛，但是以为这样就能威胁自己挽回一点颜面？你怕是不知道我已经经历过多少次这种事情吧？

内森从腰里掏出了手枪顶着杰弗森的额头，“你不要忘了，我可是内森·他妈的·普莱斯科特！杀人灭口这种事情我干过不知道多少回了，你以为自己身份显赫、现在位于人多密集的地方，杀了你我就会被那些狗警察抓住把柄吗？哼，这里是阿卡迪亚，杰弗森先生，是他妈普莱斯科特家族的私人财产！”

他的大拇指用力一弯关掉了保险，戴着眼镜的男人也已经听天由命的闭上双眼，把自己的性命交给了眼前这位新主人：

 

“无所谓，反正我绝对不会是最后一个死在你手里的人。”

 

你想成为孤家寡人对吧？我倒要看看没了马克·杰弗森给你出谋划策，你内森·普莱斯科特会死得有多快。

 

到现在为止，不仅是内森，弗朗西斯也没有抢先进行拉拢家族核心干部的行动。安德鲁·威尔逊已经被自己剥夺掉一切，除了对克洛伊——肖恩钦点的地下世界“接班人”死心塌地外他别无选择。而这位前“总督”一直和家族的很多高层关系密切，这就让这场分家析产的战争变得不利于自己。

而马克·杰弗森——作为另外一位家族“总督”——显然成为了内森扳回劣势的唯一筹码。家族继承人通过正常程序接管所有家族财产的过程中必须要有军师的参与和支持，否则就会有密谋策划事变谋朝篡位之疑，加上家族“总督”的其中一个职能就是监督家族首领和继承人并且辅助他们处理问题。

要是内森的这位从高中时期就开始栽培自己长达十余年的导师死于自己枪口之下，不仅会背负上忘恩负义的骂名，甚至连自己密谋推翻肖恩统治的“弑君之罪”、“欺师灭祖”之事实也一并公之于世。

 

既然还有利用价值，就暂且先留住你这条命。

 

“我们没必要闹得这么僵，对吗？我能够坐到这个位子全靠你这位头号功臣，”内森看着依然眼前的这个男人突然诡异一笑，“现在我和你都是这个帝国的共治者，就像曾经的肖恩和安德鲁·威尔逊一样，但他们已经是过去式了，现在开始阿卡迪亚就是我和你的天下，普莱斯科特家族依然是天下无敌的黑帮霸主，只要我们一如既往的相辅相成。”

杰弗森在睁开双眼的一瞬间便知道剧情只能是这种发展。

“枪口一致对外不对内，这也是普莱斯科特家族的一个优良传统和久盛不衰的重要原因，”杰弗森说。

 

“除非那些人是背叛家族的狗东西。”

 

他也露出了诡异的笑容。

内森放下了枪，两人又坐回到各自的座位上重新开始这场君臣之间的对话：

“对于这些‘狗东西’你打算怎样处理呢，军师？”

杰弗森思考了几秒钟然后告诉内森：“现在的弗朗西斯虽然得到肖恩和安德鲁的支持但是他们势单力薄短时间内还成不了气候，但是我们即便占据主动权也不能轻易和他们动武，因为他们已经和约翰·桑德斯狼狈为奸了，火拼对我们没有好处而且会适得其反。同理，因为他们已经抢先控制了APD所以我们也不能利用警局的人去对付肖恩，只好等他们主动一回然后我们再伺机行动。”

杰弗森的分析让内森也十分赞同，“好，那老爷子那边呢？克洛伊·普莱斯他们会在这段时间里把他弄出来并将他送走，你认为他会选择哪里落脚？”

“据我估计，肖恩不可能会选择南美或者欧洲作为他避难的最佳地点，普莱斯科特家族在这两个大洲树敌无数，而亚洲，虽然我们丢掉了那里的两个重要的地区市场，但是实力还没有被削弱，加上他们都和高田家族关系密切，弗兰克·鲍尔斯可能会在这个危难时刻帮他们一把。所以他们有很大几率会安排肖恩逃到日本。”

“高田孝宏...又是这个处处跟我作对的小日本坏我的好事...”对于肖恩的争夺内森显得格外的志在必得，于是他又转移了话题，“日本那边也可以先搁置一下，等他们下一步行动再作打算。既然现在不能贸然开战，你觉得当务之急我们应该怎样继续争取主动建立优势？”

“截止现在为止，你还没有完全掌管整个家族，所以现在迫切需要做的事情就是把所有干部都聚集到一起向他们对你宣誓效忠，当然肖恩的倒台意味着不少人会对你的继承存在不服和不满，但相信这些只是极少数人，但是得到家族元老和核心干部的信任是最关键的一个环节，你一定要在今天完成这项工作。你只是我的普莱斯科特阁下，不是所有人的。”

内森对这个回答十分满意：“好，那这件事就交给你了。把所有支持我的干部都找来，让他们今天下午之内到庄园举行最高级会议，另外通知所有人，三点前没到或者不来的一律免去一切职务，把他们的地盘全部拿出来给那些忠诚于我的人瓜分，谁不服就打谁，相信这样那些‘狗东西’应该会知道站在哪边会对他们有利，毕竟废物还是可以利用的嘛，对吗？”

杰弗森点了点头微微一笑，然后拿起了一份文件心不在焉的看着，“要是没有其他问题的话下午在庄园见，普莱斯科特阁下。十分抱歉，我等一下还有个会要开得准备一下开会的事宜，恐怕真的不能和你在这里闲聊而浪费老师们的宝贵时间了，学生们的前途更加重要，不是吗？”说完便起身走向门口打开了门，两名保镖马上转身面对对方等待内森离开。

这次他真的下了逐客令了。

面对主人的亲自送客，面无表情的内森有些不情愿的从椅子上起来慢悠悠的走出了校长办公室，临走前他看了一眼杰弗森才发现自己忘记了一件很重要的事情：

“关于那个女人，我希望你可以给我安排一下。另外通知一下日本还有中国的地区总监，叫他们一定要让员工们做好十足准备，没把握的仗打不得，希望这件事情上你也能做的妥当。”然后他伸出了右手，对于眼前这个神经质的男子换了一副口吻跟自己提出的新要求虽然有些不解，杰弗森还是演戏演到底的和他握了手，得到了回应后内森才头也不回的离开了这里。

 

这是彰显自己大权在握的一次炫耀，也是一次考验自己忠诚度的测试。

 

杰弗森知道留给自己的时间已经不多了，趁这场战争尚未打响他必须要加快行动，无论是为了利益还是自己的性命。

 

每个人都有自己的计划，而计划总会有实施执行的那一刻。

 

 

 

下午一点三十分，克洛伊的海边别墅。

 

“贪睡鬼克洛伊。”看着床上睡的正香的女子，麦克斯一脸嫌弃的低声细语道。

 

与瑞秋幽会完的麦克斯并没有来到这里与克洛伊度过那个晚上，而是回到了旧屋休息。她离开酒店时已经是凌晨三点多——面对安布尔女士留在酒店一起过夜的邀请她断然拒绝了。

也许约翰·桑德斯说得对，瑞秋和克洛伊的那些帮派斗争自己应该尽最大可能的远离再远离，在公在私都应该这样做。

但她注定做不到这么洒脱。

因为克洛伊已经成为了她生活中最不可或缺的一部分，甚至毫不夸张的说，她已经成为了麦克斯这个小小世界的空气，没有她的存在就会因为无法吸入氧气而死亡。

 

没有你我不能活，世界毁灭又如何。

 

睡了一个还算安稳的觉后麦克斯回到警局正常工作。佩姬·林恩失踪的案子还在调查当中，但普莱斯科特家族内战的缘故而让所有人都把那位人见人爱的校园女神暂时搁在了一边，唯独麦克斯对此依然上心。她把接待肖恩的工作全丢给了沃伦，自己则跑到布莱克威尔打算找那位对监视学校一举一动近乎疯狂状态的保安队长看看是否有什么值得研究的线索。

结果是她依然处于“停职查看”的阶段：大卫·麦德森依然对麦克斯存有戒心。这道在情理之中，自己和克洛伊的关系已经不可能让人相信自己是个身家清白的警察，但是当他查到麦克斯正是当年西雅图惨案的幸存者后，这个退役军人开始对麦克斯表露的更多的是同情和尊敬而不再是冷眼相对。

 

获得一个人的信任确非易事，好比现在要叫醒一个装睡的人——难于上青天。

 

“嘀咕些什么呢小东西，快到床里来！”克洛伊猛的从床上起来抱住了自己，两人纠缠了一会儿后又双双倒在床上。

克洛伊给了麦克斯一个亲吻然后心血来潮的问：“嗯...麦克斯，我想问你，假如有一个枪手，我和瑞秋都在射程范围内，你会先救谁？”

哪来这么狗血的问题？

“嗯...不如我反问你一个问题，假如我进入到一个双人房里，你和瑞秋各自躺在一张床上，我应该跟谁一起睡？”

“嘿，你这小机灵鬼跟我耍小聪明呢，哼...”克洛伊把压在了下面，“我可是认真的，我想知道你会先救谁？”

“我会一个飞扑把你们俩个都扑倒在地上然后拿出手枪将他一击毙命，这个答案你满意吗？”

“不太满意。”两人激吻了起来。

但留给她们表达爱意的时间实在短之又短，克洛伊放在枕边的手机突然响了起来，她没有接听直接挂掉了，但是很快对方又打了过来，看来这是十分重要的事情。

该死的普莱斯科特家族，这种没完没了的破事真的受够了。

克洛伊很不情愿又很不耐烦地拿起手机接听了来自手下的消息汇报，没过多久这位刚才还充满激情的“蓝胡子”慢动作的放下手机，然后狠狠的把手机砸向了墙上。

麦克斯被她这个举措吓得不轻，有些担心的问：“怎么了？”

“是瑞秋...”

“瑞秋？她不会出事了吧？”

“她去了日本...刚上的飞机...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*克利奥帕特拉，全称克里奥帕特拉七世，古埃及女法老，历史上通称为埃及艳后。是一个美貌与智慧并存同时又心怀叵测的埃及女王。她通过与古罗马领袖凯撒联手结束了罗马和埃及两国的内战而让自己最终登上权力之巅，又先后成为凯撒和其手下大将马克·安东尼的情人并为两人生儿育女（她只为凯撒生了一个儿子），最终因为安东尼与凯撒养子屋大维的军事斗争失败而与前者双双自杀。在她死后埃及沦为了罗马帝国的一个行省。

*神秘人说的“刘先生”是指电影《蝙蝠侠前传2：黑暗骑士》中的一个角色。他是一名中国企业家、会计师，为高谭市的黑帮进行各种洗钱工作，因避免被GCPD逮捕而逃到中国香港躲进自己戒备森严的写字大楼里，但最后还是被远道而来的蝙蝠侠抓回高谭市，作为厚礼送给了GCPD，由哈维·丹特和他的女友、蝙蝠侠的青梅竹马瑞秋·道斯亲自进行盘问，高谭市黑帮集团也因为丹特和蝙蝠侠的强强联手而遭到最沉重的打击。


	14. 你是信仰

7月23日下午，双鲸餐厅。

全他妈乱套了。

克洛伊为瑞秋不辞而别的事情差点气的炸毛：为了维护这个高中时已是最好的朋友她差点和弗朗西斯闹翻，结果不到十二个小时她就狠狠的打了自己的脸——虽然这也不是第一次了，但是这一次的后果却是最严重的——她在拿自己的一切去赌她对瑞秋的信任——这显然是愚蠢的大错特错。

严格意义上，从瑞秋接替克洛伊成为酒吧街的管理者的那一刻起克洛伊已经不再是弗兰克集团的一员：她签署了那些法律文件正式过渡成为普莱斯科特家族的一员，但那些都是在肖恩掌权时作出的决定。

有句老话说的好：一朝天子一朝臣。

现在掌管普莱斯科特家族的人，是他的儿子、一直对自己穷追猛打的头号仇家内森·普莱斯科特，而他已经按捺不住自己准备在阿卡迪亚开始蓄力待发的“穷兵黩武”模式了。

“所以你们现在的处境真的有这么严重吗？”麦克斯不相信克洛伊也有这么悲观的时候，持观望态度的她决定好好享用面前这盘新鲜出炉的培根和肉松三明治，还有不算苦但格外好喝的咖啡。

“你从我的脸上都能看出现在我距离死神有多远了，大神探麦克斯，”克洛伊把几根薯条塞进嘴里然后继续发着牢骚，“现在两边都等着对方主动出击，虽然酒吧街方面的人能够自保不用我们操心，但是内森人多势众，听说还把几个家族也拉拢过去了，一旦真的开战，我的天，我们的胜算比中大乐透还要hella低...”说完，拿起一块炸鸡块咬了一半嚼了起来。

“所以弗兰克真的不打算帮你们一把吗？难道他就这样眼睁睁看着你和弗朗西斯两个亲自培养出来的猛将被内森打得落花流水、整个帮派灰飞烟灭？”

克洛伊把另一半鸡块也放进了嘴里无奈地摇摇头：“算了吧，那个混蛋只会关心他的那位小情人的下落，压根不会在意我和一个私生子的生死，可况这的确是他们自己的家事，要不是上了这条贼船我还巴不得把一切都撇得一干二净呢。”

谈到瑞秋，她就突然有些要七窍生烟的冲动。

麦克斯后知后觉的发现自己又哪壶不开提哪壶了。

“其实...”麦克斯知道说出这句话要冒着这颗不断聚变的原子弹爆炸的巨大风险，但在情在理她还是鼓起勇气说了出来，“瑞秋去了日本...也未曾不是好事啊，”然后开始了自圆其说，“虽然现在你们已经没有十足保证能将肖恩·普莱斯科特护送出阿卡迪亚，但是有我和沃伦替你们在警局看守着他呀，至少除了内森以外其他人都不敢因为肖恩身陷囹圄而轻举妄动...而且这也算是一个好消息，起码她证明了自己没有策反变成内森的盟友...”

“嗯嗯...”克洛伊咬着吸管喝了一口汽水然后用不太友好的眼神看着对面的这位小女孩反驳道，“但坏消息是那个婊砸很有可能是代表内森去摆平那边的人，然后以‘阿卡迪亚女王’的身份凯旋归来把我们统统干掉。”她的直觉也让麦克斯试图收回刚才说过的话。

克洛伊长叹一声然后说：“已经没有更好的办法了麦克斯，现在唯一能做的事情也只有听天由命了，而且我至今都不敢相信当初我能想到的所有最坏情况如今全部都实现了...”

其实她心里也很清楚，这些只不过是早晚的问题。

归根结底她还是一个外人，肖恩的一厢情愿注定要遭到他们内部的人强烈反对，但是有一点她万万没想到的是：瑞秋居然也会牵涉到其中。

这就是事情发展到这个地步的根源：她那错综复杂的身份关系会带来无尽的麻烦——而她本人本身就是一个麻烦——所以她当初从日本不远万里回来到底为了什么？

成为这场战争的导火索？还是为所有人的未卜前途来一个雪上加霜？

该死的，玩失踪就玩到底啊，为什么要突然回来而且还抢走了自己的一切之后又再次一走了之？

去你的瑞秋·安布尔，你怕不是上帝派来折磨我的妖精。

“假如...瑞秋真的投靠了内森，你会怎么处理？”麦克斯很会调动气氛的提出这个问题，虽然很不合时宜，但为了各自的生命着想，这个和事佬她也不能不当。

“我要对付的人只有内森·普莱斯科特，还有他的那位好老师马克·杰弗森，其他人我一律不管。”

这个回答既显得有些底气不足，又有些答非所问。

“我想我最好打个电话问清楚她到底想干嘛，我可不能让你掉进他们的圈套中。”

“你知道当初我喜欢她什么吗？”克洛伊突然转移了话题，想必她也已经做好了彻底的心理准备。

麦克斯摇了摇头：“我想我知道你会说什么，但是我没打算听你和她的感情经历，正如你也不会喜欢听我讲关于我和她的事情，而且...我和她的事情本来就没什么好讲的。”说完她拿起杯子喝了一小口咖啡，突然味道变得苦涩起来了。

克洛伊显得有些无力的托着腮说，“也对，谁让我们都生活在这个狗屁地方，明明我们有过无数次机会远离这里开始新的生活，却偏偏自己作死要留在这里...”她拿起可乐也喝了一口，只是碳酸饮料并不能起到排忧除郁的作用，“曾几何时，她就是我的天使，是我对于美好生活的一个新向往，但那些都像是昙花一现，转瞬即逝的完美，”她拿出了一根烟点燃了它，吸了一口后看着烟雾从自己的口鼻处逃出、消散无踪，“‘并非一切都是围着你转的，克洛伊’，这是我辍学之前和她逃课出去玩了一天，突然她很生气斥责我无理取闹的一句话，也是最刻骨铭心的一句话。说的真有道理啊，现在我又成为了反面教材，始作俑者正是那位去了假巴黎的‘好朋友’，操...”她把杯里的可乐一饮而尽，连即将融化殆尽冰块也吃掉了几颗。

“哦克洛伊...”麦克斯实在不想跟她在这个话题上越扯越远了。

因为她不愿承认，和克洛伊一样，瑞秋·安布尔这个人曾经是她们共同的一个信仰、打算在对方已经离开自己世界后重新寻找到的一个值得去为勇敢新世界拼搏奋斗的支点。

只是，那确确实实只是昙花一现般的神话。

只能让人去崇拜，不能以身试探。

“也许你应该在这段时间里忘掉瑞秋·安布尔这个人，”麦克斯说，“既然她已经离开了阿卡迪亚那就暂时把她的事情放在一边。现在你和我的任务都是阻止这场战争爆发，只有这样我们所有人才能躲过这一劫，否则我们真的要考虑一下亡命天涯了。”

“亡命天涯？这个建议倒不错，”克洛伊突然换了一副心情说，“你可以开我的游艇离开这个破港湾真真正正的当一回海盗！哇这酷毙了麦克斯，这可是我们小时候一直都梦想着能拥有的生活不是吗，我的银剑大副？”

啊哈，还是个小女孩吗？

麦克斯很敷衍的轻轻一笑然后回答：“原谅我已经叛变了，蓝胡子船长，你的大副已经改邪归正成为一名优秀的家园卫士了，而且你的战士还需要你的指挥去帮助他们夺取胜利和无穷的宝藏。”

“对啊，我的战士，”克洛伊突然对视了一下麦克斯，然后从自己的座位上起来走到对面的座位边上，一手撑着桌面另一只撑着椅背，然后抬起自己的双腿往麦克斯来了一个小飞跃，平放的双脚刚好落在她的那双大腿上，就像当年在自己家里的那样——这个动作可把警探吓的不轻——为了给后者一个惊喜而留了一个隐形的吻痕在她的脸上。

 

“你就是我最忠诚勇敢、无畏无惧的战士，疯狂的麦克斯。”

 

在餐厅的角落处享受下午茶的一对情侣，就这样忘却了所有人又开始了各自的爱的表达。

 

 

 

8月3日晚上九点。

十多天过去了，备受各界关注的“家族内战”仍迟迟没有上演。

这场让阿卡迪亚市民谈之色变夜不出户、APD为此不分昼夜全城出动、黑白两道因此草木皆兵心惊胆战的“世纪之战”在多方面的努力下而没有如期上演，但与此同时也有不少反作用力开始把天平不断倾向不利的一方：

由于策划已久的突围计划因为瑞秋的“叛逃”而彻底破产，弗朗西斯等人也只能接受现实，继续让老爷子居住在当前世界上“最安全的地方”，麦克斯和沃伦成为了“教父”的唯二“监护人”；

为了避战，克洛伊不得不再次和约翰·桑德斯谈判，希望这位同样不愿意看到战争爆发的警察局长顾全大局以求一时的太平，最终桑德斯扛着普莱斯科特家族不断施压的压力答应了“蓝胡子”的请求；

很多普莱斯科特家族的核心干部面对内森和弗朗西斯的抉择一直举棋不定，即便当初内森举行过最高级会议警告他们背叛家族的代价，但可惜那次的收效不大，只有三分之二的人到场，内森当场把所有未到场的干部踢出家族并且宣布他们的地盘全部变成无主之地，鼓励支持自己的人先到先得，把那些叛徒清除得一干二净；

而詹姆斯·安布尔因为瑞秋曾与内森密谈的事情变得更加具有攻击性和侵略性。他不仅动用手中的权力将所有与普莱斯科特家族有关的数据向媒体公布，还不惜和市长在办公室近乎咆哮式的争论和坚持己见最后不欢而散，为的就是恐天下不乱；

联邦的人——FBI还有DEA也已经宣布正式介入了这次事件——阿卡迪亚的“双面人”准备利用外界力量对这个根基动摇的帝国来一次最后的总攻，这势必让一些人狗急跳墙选择争取自己的利益而抛弃这个曾经发誓忠心不二的支离破碎的家族。

就这样，本来已经得到DA和APD支持的内森因为自己的一次适得其反的“招降纳叛”而导致一夜之间把这些用利益拉拢过来的盟友转瞬间又变成了势不两立的敌人，虽然他们不会因此而选择投靠弗朗西斯，但是他已经不可能保证自己能够做到在三月中旬时的情节再次发生。

 

这已经变成一场旷日持久的拉锯战，谁更能无所不用其极就能干掉对方的杀戮游戏。

 

而此时此刻，“内战”的主角之一、站在漩涡中心力挽狂澜的征战者却在这个山雨欲来风满楼的风暴前夕选择偷偷地跑到他的“秘密女友”的家里度过。

有趣的是，他能认识这位第无数任新情人还是源于五月在市区咖啡厅的一次挺身而出而和这位布莱尔威尔学院的校医老师一见钟情、再次坠入爱河。虽然事出偶然、戏剧性成分也稍微重了一些，但无可否认，他因为这次见义勇为开始了一段可能这辈子都会久久不能忘怀的感情。

他有警告过她，让她远离自己；他有提醒过她，他是罪恶难赦之人；他有告诉过自己，千万不能跟她再有任何瓜葛。

 

结果她用最实质最致命的行动告诉自己：之前所做的一切都是徒劳。

 

那就这样吧，也许自己可以接受她，但也必须让她知道一些事实。

 

例如：即便自己给了她想要的安全感但并不能解决问题，而往往只会是适得其反。

 

“弗朗西斯...我的弗朗西斯...”身体用被子掩盖住的凯特靠在他同样毫无遮拦的身上，懒洋洋又一脸愉悦的说出他的名字，这是她人生以来第一次在男人身上发生刚才的那些被视为堕落和有罪的行为，但她已经不再在乎了。

如果上帝那时候的确救了她，那么现在和她一起睡在这张床上的人毫无疑问就是那个自己一直信仰和虔诚祈祷的神圣之人的化身。

虽然和自己想象中的那个人大相径庭、截然不同。

“什么事呢，亲爱的女士？”弗朗西斯看着眼前这个睡在自己胸口上的女人有求必应的询问她。

“如果那天我没有向你求救，你会否依然奋不顾身？”她想听他亲口告诉自己，她没有把自己的灵魂出卖，并且能够永远的寄托在这个人的身上。

“我不知道，凯特，也许是有一种东西在指引着我这样做吧，可能这句话会让你不开心，但是那天出手救你真的非我本意，”弗朗西斯看着眼前的天花板发呆，然后把这句耐人寻味的话吐口而出：

 

“‘上帝若帮助我们，谁能敌挡我们呢？”（注：出自罗马书第8章31节）

 

凯特抬起头看着他，显得很诧异的样子——这已经算得上是一种暗示了吧？

 

但她重新睡在男子的身上思考了一会儿后，决定用这种方式回复他：“‘神的事情，人所能知道的，原显明在人心里；因为神已经给他们显明。’”（注：出自罗马书第2章19节）

“哼哼...那相信你应该也记得这一段：‘我们应该在这弯曲悖谬的世代，作神无瑕疵的儿女。你们显在这世代中，好像明光照耀。’”（注：出自腓立比书第 3章15节）

“难道你不觉得现在说出这句话已经太晚了吗，普莱斯科特先生？”她用指尖轻柔地划过他的双唇，而且内心不停在逼问自己：明明这只是人生中的第一次，却为什么会这么该死的熟练？

“我现在还是姓莱纳德，玛什女士，”他看着她十分认真的说，“而且你不应该把自己置身于这么被动的局面，‘光照进黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光’。我们的确是两个不同世界的人，无论是字面意思上还是现实意义上。”（注：出自约翰福音第1章5节）

“所以，‘凡劳苦担重担的人，可以到我这里来，我就使你们得安息。’”凯特决定再次豁出性命，用自己的唇封住了他的嘴。（注：出自马太福音第11章28节）

被短暂禁言的弗朗西斯选择投降认输。

这个已经忘乎所以的女子才是这个屋子里唯一的教徒，自己不过是祂的外邦人，也许比这更恶劣——毕竟他也是一个弱肉强食的坚定信奉者。

恢复正常交流后他和凯特四目相对，然后坦白：

“我只是一个单亲家庭的孩子，不是你们神的儿女。所以，我很荣幸能在你这里‘得到安息’（give the rest），”他忍不住往她的脸上又亲吻了一次然后说，“我想你答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”凯特的眼里充满了期待。

“辞去这份工作，搬去我那里。”

“为什么？”

“迈克·约翰逊、还有之前失踪的那个女孩都是布莱克威尔的学生，虽然两者目前没有什么联系，但都在证明这所学校已经不再是最安全的地方。现在外面局势越来越乱，我不能让你再有什么危险。如果你答应我，明天我就安排人把你家里的东西搬到我在海边的别墅，那里有克洛伊的人日夜守护着你我会放心很多。”

凯特笑了笑：“所以这就是你今晚偷偷跑来我家、连一个贴身保镖都不跟着你的原因吗？”

他也轻轻一笑，显得出自内心又十分自然：

“我只是有些想你。我突然感到异常孤独，感觉这个世界上又只剩下我一个人了。”

“你已经成为了众矢之的，从某种意义上来说你不会再有孤独的时候了，我的小弗兰克，你会被自己的同伴所包围，也会被你的敌人们所包围，但现在，你绝对不是一个孤独的罪人，”凯特还他一个浅吻，也只能到此为止，“还是说，你指的孤独不是我刚才说的那种。”

“你让我想起玛格丽特了，”他说，“刚才你叫我小弗兰克，那是她对我的称呼，也是她最喜欢的。”

凯特有些紧张和不安：“如果你不喜欢我以后都不说。”

“不，我喜欢，”弗朗西斯双手环抱着她并且不断缩紧，让凯特感觉到身体有些疼痛和难受，突然情绪波动较大的男人感觉到自己已经有些过分了马上又松开了手，含情脉脉的看着面前的女人。

 

“我爱你。我爱你，凯特。”

 

凯特绝对相信他的这句宣言，正如当初她相信这名勇士会义无反顾的把自己从地狱中解救出来。

 

“我也爱你，弗朗西斯。”随后又是一次点到即止的小高潮。

 

“不知道为什么，我已经很多年没有和任何一个女生说过这三个字了，现在再说出来有些怪怪的。”

他纯粹开了句玩笑，但凯特认为这又是一次对自己的暗示。

“是继玛格丽特之后的第一次吗？”看到男人不可置信的看着自己，凯特觉得自己又说错话了。弗朗西斯的母亲的故事麦克斯有跟自己提过，她是一个伟大的母亲在这个男人的心里绝对是如同上帝一般的存在。而自己的胆子却因为刚才的几轮进攻捷报频传才变得越来越大，甚至认为自己有资格挑战她的地位。

“对。你是继她之后我最爱的女人，这就是你在我心里的位置，”弗朗西斯刚发动完新的攻势就听到外面有动静，但他认为是那只没吃饱的小兔子在惹是生非所以不为所动，“所以你的答复是什么呢？”

“我...”凯特若有所思。

她觉得自己已经找到了那个可以依赖和陪伴自己度过余生的灵魂伴侣——但他终究是黑帮教父之子——这意味着她即将要过上那种和麦克斯一样的双重生活，连作为他的母亲也未曾接触过的、作为他的黑帮情人的生活。

麦克斯因为克洛伊而变得更加自信，不再为恐惧和怨恨所困扰，因为克洛伊值得她这样做，但是弗朗西斯值得我去这样做吗？

或者换个说法，我值得他去这样做吗？

凯特始终觉得自己会成为他的负担，一如五月咖啡厅事件那样，她害怕那些凶神恶煞的帮派分子、对那些黑洞洞的枪口充满本能的恐惧，即便这里是阿卡迪亚——人人都必须经历这些，但她心里始终不能给自己一个坚定的说法。

你已经偏离了家庭、教会和上帝创造出来的路线转而踏上了一条充满未知和诱惑的歧途，应该半途而废还是一路走到黑呢，神的女儿凯特·玛什？

“抱歉，我不应该在这个时候和你谈这些的，或许你应该继续以前的生活，我这个黑暗你的光明也不可能一时间就能照亮...”

“我愿意。”凯特斩钉截铁的表达自己的意愿。

既然已经走到这一步，无论如何我都不会再退缩和徘徊不前，因为这个男人——即便他的父亲姓普莱斯科特——也并不意味着他就会因此而应该被自己所不能接受。

弗朗西斯看着如此坚决的凯特，突然抹去了所有的表情，只是用自己拿深邃的眼睛看着这个无知但更加显得可爱的女人。

 

既然你强调自己已经做好各种意义上的觉悟，那我现在就要检验一下了：

 

“给我冲杯咖啡，顺便去看看你的邦妮可以吗，甜心？”

 

依旧一副懒洋洋的样子的女子还是乖乖的服从黑帮老大的命令，从床上起来捡起地上的那件西装衬衫穿上并走出了房间。

 

有时，一个巨大的问号总是突然砸在她的头上：

 

自己冒这么大风险选中了这个人，真的没有后悔过吗？

 

作为一所高等学府的校医主任和兼职美术老师，凯特对于那一对对情侣朝夕相对和打情骂俏的情景，她都会为他们能够永远这样生活下去而在心里默默祝福。

看着他们一起幸福快乐、患难与共的感人画面，渴望可能感同身受的女子难免会羡慕；看到他们坠入苦海、双双堕落的极端情景，持其不善者而改之的她虽然很反感却也表示对他们应有的尊重。

毕竟爱情是伟大的，也是盲目的。

但这也需要最基本的条件：两个人的情投意合、你情我愿。

现在，早已从那里毕业多年的女子终于也能尝到爱情这颗从未品尝过的果实的滋味。它有一点点甜，但她担心这种甘甜只是一时的，会变得逐渐苦涩而难以消化，从此让自己的身心俱疲而成为一颗禁果。

尤其是现在、和弗朗西斯开始了两个多月的地下恋情。

她不想再这样下去了。

她决定公开这段恋情，冒着可能会被教会、父母还有那个顽固守旧的阿姨所痛斥乃至唾弃，让自己的灵魂不再被他们所祈祷和保佑的风险；负上自己作为一名虔诚但不再纯洁的教徒以及他的情人的双重身份所带来的一切担当；承担自己的命运、如果是上天注定给自己的命运的责任。

 

凯特都在走出房间的这一段路上做出了她所有的选择。

 

刚打开灯走到客厅，凯特听到阳台外面又有一些不寻常的声音——这不像是邦妮在笼子里走动弄出的声音——她打算走出阳台一探究竟，结果在打开窗门时被一个蒙面男子捂住了嘴、用手枪顶住了自己的颈部。

他的虎口掐得越来越紧直至能感觉到她的牙齿和口腔皮肤紧贴在一起，以此来示意她：最好不要发出声音和做任何傻事，否则她的人生就到此为止。

凯特没有任何表示，以沉默来回答了他的威胁。

随后她看到另一个躲在厨房里的蒙面男拿着枪潜入了自己的房间。三秒后，几声枪声响彻了这个屋子，把凯特吓得不行，她非常担心睡在床上的弗朗西斯。

 

但她更多的是相信自己的直觉。

 

上帝一直在保佑他，他的女儿也在时刻为他祈祷着。

 

结果进了房间的刺杀者久久没有出来。

 

然后凯特和劫持自己的杀手听到了从房间里传出的打斗声。

 

再过了一会儿，刚才潜入进行刺杀的人变成了被刺杀者劫持的对象——他被露出上半身的男人用枪指着脑袋推了出来。

看着满身纹身的男子从走廊出来并挟持了自己的同伙，本来指着凯特的手枪枪口转移到了弗朗西斯的头上：“快他妈把他放了，不然我一枪打死这个女孩。”

十分冷静的弗朗西斯丝毫没有理会他提出的要求：“行吧两位‘高级杀手’，我不想弄脏这里，我可以放你们走，前提是你们先把这女孩放了。”

“快他妈杀了她，打爆她那该死的脑袋！”被弗朗西斯抓住自己衣领的杀手催促着自己的同伙。

弗朗西斯朝抓住衣领的手更加了力度：“说话前最好过过脑子，兄弟，给个机会你再说一遍？”

“我说快他妈一枪打死她！”

听到再次强调的答案后，弗朗西斯拿枪狠狠的朝他后脑砸了一下，然后把他的头按在了桌上继续拿枪顶着。劫持凯特的人开始显得有些慌张——弗朗西斯把枪的保险关掉然后再一次警告劫持着凯特的十分外行的业余杀手：“你应该比他的智商高一点点，我再重复一遍：别做傻事快点把她放了。”

“别他妈天真了混蛋，把枪放下否则我一枪打爆她的头。”他说。

弗朗西斯看了一眼被自己砸得晕头转向趴在了桌子上的杀手然后又目不转睛的盯着他说：“那随便你啊，这个女人我本来就和她不熟，是她自己粘着我死缠烂打的，你想杀就杀呗，你觉得我会在乎一个女人而不顾自己的安危吗？”

凯特睁大了双眼难以置信的看着弗朗西斯，但后者却看不出她的眼睛有一丝恐惧、喘息声中带着任何因紧张造成的急促。

被制服的人张牙咧嘴的笑了几声：“操你妈小朋克！你根本就没得选择，这条妞今晚死定了！”

“是吗？我告诉你们，她少一根头发我都要你们俩死的很惨，我绝对是说到做到的人。嘿你，只要你现在放下枪从这里跳出去我就饶你一命，但你这位兄弟今晚注定要下地狱成为撒旦的一条狗。”

听到弗朗西斯开始施压，变成人质的刺杀者十分担心自己的同伙会为了自己的性命而出卖自己，于是开始拼死一搏：“他妈的快点开枪，现在！”

手忙脚乱的劫持者看了一眼自己的同伙然后关掉了保险、枪口顶着凯特的下颚，距离他扣板动机只有不到一秒钟的时间，凯特自己也觉得这次真的要一颗子弹了结自己的生命了。

 

但她还是始终相信，自己没有选错人。

 

“嘿！嘿！！！”弗朗西斯喊住了他，“好吧好吧给我看好了小子，可千万别吓着了。”

 

弗朗西斯揪住他的衣服领口把他扯了起来，接下来就是很简单的一次死刑执行：他朝刺杀者的下颚开了一枪，子弹从头部穿出打在了墙上，喷溅的红色液体爬满了他左侧的墙上，面目狰狞的人因为一瞬间的疼痛把嘴巴张得大大的，这个表情成为了他死去后一直保留的遗容。

凯特已经吓得不轻甚至闭上眼睛不敢看一个死掉的蒙面人。眼睁睁看着同伙被一枪毙命的劫持者嘴巴同样张的很大，“HOLY SHIT！”这是他一生中最后一句脏话——弗朗西斯把干掉的杀手丢在了地上把枪口转向了凯特身后的这个已经没有多少反抗余地和威胁能力的男人然后再一次做谈判工作：“好了现在你最好把枪放下，快点，嘿，把枪放下！”

他很听话的把凯特放了，持枪的右手也把枪扔在了地上。凯特小跑过去抱住了弗朗西斯，后者让她马上躲进房间里。现在局势已经彻底归弗朗西斯掌控了，接下来的事情就只差一件：

“我从来都没看错人，我知道你比这位兄弟脑子聪明许多，”，弗朗西斯拿枪指了指刺杀者旁边的沙发让他坐下，“坐下我们好好谈谈。”

他像喝醉似的在灯光明亮的客厅里摸着黑抓住沙发椅背坐在了边上，因为戴上了面具所以看不清他的模样但从急促的呼吸声中已经知道这个人显然是被帮派头目教唆来执行这次刺杀任务的——也许是抓阄。只是很不幸，他们选了最没经验且最没运气的两个菜鸟，现在已经死了一个，剩下的那个人也注定凶多吉少，但不幸中的万幸是，他们遇上的这个人对于玩弄这种人简直是大师级的高手。

“一个半月前你们的人在咖啡馆劳师动众的想抓住这个女人，现在还直接派你们来把她杀掉，说说吧，你们的目的到底是什么？”

“我...我什么都不知道...老大饶我一命吧...我不想死...我不想死！”

“别担心，要死的人已经躺在我前面的地板上了，放松点小子，告诉我谁指使你们来这里杀人的，把名字说出来你就可以走了，我只会告诉警察只有你的兄弟一个人来这里，想必你也知道不说真话或者不坦白会有什么后果了。”

他干咳了几声，声音一次比一次大，最后他实在受不了这种压迫感脱下了面具，一个平头的普通黑人的脸展现在弗朗西斯眼里。这下他彻底明白到对手是有多么的不把自己的女人放在眼里了，但这是好事。

“没有...没有人指使我们...”他只是在作无用的狡辩。

哼，虽然都是一些小朋友，但是嘴倒挺硬的。上次在市区居民楼里抓回来的那几个被克洛伊亲自盘问的人也没有问出谁是主谋，最终他们全部都送去交给死神审判他们的罪行。这是第二次他们要对一个弱质女子下手了，到底这样做的目的是什么？还是说这次真的是因为自己的原因？

“看看你这位兄弟，死不瞑目，没人会去警局认领他的尸体，你也想和他一个下场吗？忠诚也要看你的老大值不值得你这样做，朋友，答案已经很明显了不是吗？”

黑人杀手一直低着头不敢直视弗朗西斯，他的双手和下巴一直在颤抖，也许从踏入这个屋子里开始他就已经猜到会是这样，怎么可能自己一个刚加入帮派没多久的低级成员会有这么好的机会上位？这个人是弗朗西斯·普莱斯科特，“教父”肖恩·普莱斯科特的私生子——他不可能能从这个狡猾的两面三刀的人手中逃出生天，但即便不被他折磨死自己还会有什么结局呢？回去被自己的老大惩罚？逐出帮派？最后还是被这个人追杀至死？

“是内森...内森·普莱斯科特指使的...”他最后的心理防线不攻自破。

听到了尚需验证的答案后，弗朗西斯马上举起枪朝他补了三枪，左右手臂和右大腿上各一枪，连给他求饶的机会都不给。已经被打成残废的蹩脚杀手痛苦的滚到地上声嘶力竭的惨叫着，他的每一处伤口都在不断的流出鲜红的血，只能任由尚未受伤的左脚四处乱动以减缓疼痛。

 

“我已经履行承诺了，你不会死。”

 

弗朗西斯执行了自己发下的裁决后转身走回凯特的房间。打开门后，一个穿着自己的衬衫、拿着刚才自己睡过的枕头死死抱着跪在床上一动不动的女人在等着他。

凯特看到弗朗西斯后放下枕头从床上走了下来，正常情况下女子会给英雄一个深深的拥抱，而这只惊魂未定的小兔子给了这个十分钟前还和自己甜言蜜语和立下誓言的男人一个大嘴巴。

弗朗西斯似乎也已经预料到她会这样做，所以他没有任何防备——也根本没这个必要。

只是觉得奇怪的是，她的力度居然恰到好处，显得不痛不痒。

“这就是和我在一起的后果，也是你的一种初体验。”他在为她做最后的劝说。

她没有生气，只是不满他刚才的挑衅。

她十分讨厌这种让自己火中取栗的行为，毕竟没有人愿意被人利用，哪怕是虔诚的信徒为了信仰而白白牺牲也不能接受。

因为现在，这种信仰已经不再是自己的唯一支柱。

“你刚才竟然叫他朝我开枪...”凯特还是抱住了他、在他的怀里抱怨，并且不断用力的捶他的后背以作发泄。

弗朗西斯把这种行为视为女人的撒娇。

“别傻了小妞，我不会让任何人伤害你的。两个月前不是已经证明过一次了吗？”弗朗西斯把她的头抬了起来然后朝她的双唇吻了下去，但很快又恢复了冷静，告诉凯特：“报警，叫我们的超级麦克斯过来收尸。”

“但是，你只打死了一个人...”

“所以在打电话之前你还有一个任务：帮他包扎伤口，最好现在就展示一下你的妙手仁心，要不然我怕他会失血过多而死。”

“你...你想把他怎么样？”凯特担心他会继续折磨这个几分钟前还劫持自己、拿枪顶着自己颈部的帮派分子。

“把他交给麦克斯去处理啊，要是他死了怎么从他口中得知幕后主谋是谁？”

“弗朗西斯...你在我家...杀了一个人，打伤了一个人...”她看到过道里躺着的尸体又开始哆嗦了起来。

“他们私闯民宅、持枪挟持屋主，我只是正当防卫而已。”弗朗西斯把她抱了起来将她送到客厅沙发前。

黑人杀手的伤口仍在不断流血，这种血腥场面凯特感觉很不舒服，可况在她身后还有一具死的很痛苦的杀手的尸体。弗朗西斯站在她身后挡住了视线，“不要看他的尸体，就当他不存在这里。你帮他止血，我打电话给麦克斯叫她赶紧过来这边处理，OK？”

凯特十分惊恐的点了点头，然后走到电视柜前拿出了医疗箱；弗朗西斯拿起手机打了几个电话：给麦克斯、克洛伊还有汤姆·帕克，告知他们马上赶往这里处理这一起入室作案。

 

 

 

一个小时后，酒吧街的一家餐厅地下室。

在弗朗西斯打完电话十分钟后，第一时间接到通知的人：麦克斯和克洛伊、沃伦和一小队APD特勤组、汤姆·帕克和几个手下陆续赶到。一番商讨过后，麦克斯带着凯特先离开这里去到APD录了一份口供；克洛伊和汤姆等人把黑人杀手带走再次审问；而作为清理残局的老手，沃伦则让人把弗朗西斯杀死的刺杀者尸体清理走，并且在楼下回答记者采访时对所有人宣称“杀手为某帮派家族的职业杀手，已确定性质为入室杀人，受害者正当防卫击毙歹徒，将继续调查案件追究所有幕后主谋的法律责任”。

弗朗西斯和自己的手下伪装成APD从凯特家楼下离开后分别赶往酒吧街的据点和阿卡迪亚警局。对于不久前发生的情节凯特依然历历在目。在麦克斯的陪同下算是把当时情况的大概都说了出来，唯独对弗朗西斯逼问黑人杀手得出主谋是内森·普莱斯科特这件事没有如实告诉。弗朗西斯来到警局之后也被特别调查小组的人循例录了口供，和凯特所说的如出一辙。

见到平安无事的弗朗西斯出现在审问室门口，凯特没有过多的情绪表达只是一直低着头任由弗朗西斯牵着自己的手离开这里。在离开APD之前他还带着凯特来到位于顶楼的专为肖恩而设计的“特别拘留室”探望自己的父亲。虽然凯特作为布莱克威尔学院的员工之一每年大大小小的宴会上都见过这位对学校乃至城市都有巨大贡献的人，但是作为弗朗西斯——肖恩的儿子的情人出现在这位“普莱斯科特阁下”面前则是第一次。两父子只谈了不到五分钟的话，得知今晚发生的事情肖恩再三嘱咐弗朗西斯要加倍小心，必要时候不惜与敌人“作最后的决斗”。

离开APD后，弗朗西斯把凯特送到海边的别墅。将她安顿好后，他才赶往这里。

这里距离蓬皮杜吧只有不到一百米的距离，因为三月内森火烧酒吧街事件这里由之前的酒吧变成了一家餐厅，但多亏那次人祸，他们有机会把这里的地下设施做了一次扩建：把本来用于提供各种服务的地下乐园扩展成专属于黑帮活动的发泄场所，而且为了防止历史重演，酒吧街的很多地方的地下室都修了一条秘密通道以供紧急逃生。

这些全都是内森·普莱斯科特“恩赐”给酒吧街人的“大礼和教训”。

今晚的酒吧街依旧客似云来，酒吧和各种娱乐场所继续人潮涌涌，每个人都在继续追求夜夜笙歌不醉无归的标准夜生活。唯独弗朗西斯前来的这家餐厅是例外：门外有几个人看守着，而餐厅里却空无一人，和外面灯火通明的街头形成了一种截然不同的反差比。

弗朗西斯命令门口的手下叫附近的人进来餐厅，让厨师们帮他们做了一顿丰盛的宵夜——汤姆那小子什么时候这么不靠谱的？

看到餐厅里几乎坐满了人，弗朗西斯才肯进入厨房来到地下基地。从楼梯口一直走到尽头有人看守的审问室，他没有走进去——走进了隔壁的一间小密室里——他让手下给自己泡了一杯咖啡，但是在喝之前检查了一下是否有异常，确认没有任何问题后他才肯安心喝了下去。

没过多久他听到审问室的门打开了，有两个人从里面走了出来又走进了这个密室里。

是克洛伊和汤姆·帕克。

“相信这位兄弟应该会识趣吧？”他问。

“请了他‘喝水’还有‘司法奶茶’，他还敢不招吗？”汤姆显得有些嚣张。*

“他把该了解的都说了，就是一个刚入帮派没几个星期小混混，老大安排任务让他们去凯特的家想把她带走，而不是杀了她。他的老大我刚才让人查过了，内森·他妈的·普莱斯科特的一条狗，但奇怪的是这个人因为OD上个月就已经死掉了，hella神奇。”

弗朗西斯思考了一下然后告诉克洛伊：“要么就是他还在说谎，但这个说法已经不太可能成立了；要么就是你查的不够彻底，肯定有些东西漏掉了。”

“你的意思是？”

他摇了摇头：“我始终觉得这件事没有这么简单，”然后站了起来面对自己的战友进一步解释，“以内森的性格，他不可能会对一个在学校工作、和黑帮没有任何关系的女人感兴趣；其次，他虽然是家族的新领袖但是根基不稳，今晚的事情已经传遍了阿卡迪亚，普莱斯科特家族的杀手要对一个女子痛下杀手，你觉得明天的舆论会怎样攻击他？”

克洛伊思考了一会儿让汤姆回审问室重新问出一些新线索，她坐了下来和弗朗西斯说：

“你觉得有人在利用内森的名义挑起战争？”

“已经再明显不过了，船长。老爷子不能离开阿卡迪亚只能软禁在APD、詹姆斯·安布尔步步紧逼要整死他、内森被人利用甚至可能对此毫不知情，这一切都在开始变得更加复杂了。”

“既然不可避免，那就和他们摊牌吧！让他们知道我们也不是吃素的，就跟他妈的普莱斯科特家族打一仗！”克洛伊已经有些沉不住气了，一味变得被动只会让自己永远都处于被动困境中，这可不是什么好的战略。

 

但弗朗西斯还是主张静观其变再出其不意，两人讨论了很久一段时间。

 

直到他们听到了外面走廊有脚步声、一个已经很长时间没有见过的男人出现在门口。

 

“WHAT...THE...FUCK？”克洛伊感觉自己看到了上帝下凡一般难以置信。

 

而弗朗西斯倒觉得没什么意外的，毕竟这里曾经是他的家。

 

“什么风把你吹回来阿卡迪亚了，鲍尔斯阁下？”

 

金色头发的男人脱下了墨镜回答两个“如有神助”的绝望斗士：

 

“看来你们这群年轻人还玩得挺嗨的，难得有空我也来玩一下。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

（*“司法奶茶”是上世纪六七十年代存在于中国香港监狱里的一种私刑。因“司法”与“丝发”粤语谐音而得名，指施刑者在奶茶里加入剪碎的头发并搅拌均匀，逼犯人将其喝下从而招供。因为细碎的头发留在胃中无法消化且难以排出，所以喝了“司法奶茶”的犯人因为头发扎进胃里而极为痛苦。）


	15. 人人为己

8月8日晚上七点，阿卡迪亚警局。

“你说什么？！”审阅文件的约翰·桑德斯被自己最优秀的下属的一个请求弄得脑袋传来一些痛感。

沃伦告诉自己的顶头上司，他不想再当“教父”的“管家”了。

虽然克洛伊——麦克斯最好的朋友指名道姓要她和自己亲自负责肖恩的安全。但他心知肚明，没有麦克斯的信任，她也不会让自己有这个机会让前者增加自己的好感。

他是一名警察、阿卡迪亚重案组的王牌警探，现在却要自己当一个黑帮龙头的贴身侍卫？

他可不干。

“我要做点事情，局长。为我们APD、为阿卡迪亚的市民做我们应该做也必须做的事情。”

“哦，去扫普莱斯科特家族的场子、抓内森的那些街区头目回来作秀也算是为民服务了？你这算什么，公报私仇还是精准打击黑势力？你知不知道我花了多少心思、浪费多少口舌才让市长还有詹姆斯·安布尔那过河拆桥的家伙不要再去打肖恩·普莱斯科特的主意，也算是给足了面子这位‘阿卡迪亚之王’还有那个克洛伊·普莱斯，这已经让内森·普莱斯科特十分不满了。特别是那个该死的马克·杰弗森，三番四次用市长顾问的身份来压我、要我尽快安排把肖恩送去州立监狱等待上庭作证，现在你说要去搞掉他们的黑帮据点，你是想那些没了工作的小混混干嘛？拿着机枪火箭炮、开着哈雷摩托和机车跑来警局大楼武装袭击吗？！”

APD局长这个位子从来都是一个烫手山芋。先后为四任局长服务的沃伦当然知道他的难处。为了保持最大限度的公平公正他拒绝了很多次普莱斯科特家族的巨额利益诱惑，如今黑帮分子几乎要威胁自己的家人来迫使他屈服，他也依然让局势保持尽可能的平衡不让任何一方有轻举妄动的机会。

但现在是非常时期，他和弗朗西斯那套“以静制动”的方法已经行不通了。

即便再大公无私的人也会为了家人而变得自私自利——这是合情合理的行为——为了自己还有家人，他绝对知道自己应该怎样做才能全身而退，如果幸运的话还能抓住一艘救生艇逃出生天，至少不会被这场战争大海淹死，死无全尸。

“他们根本就没这能耐，局长。内森·普莱斯科特现在已经开始控制不了他手下的那些老大，他们就像一盘散沙，为了得到那些不服从内森而被逐出家族的老大的地盘他们已经在鬼打鬼了。这段时间六大家族的首领每个都来过这里跟你聊天，为什么？因为他们都知道普莱斯科特家族已经管不了了，现在弗朗西斯·莱纳德和克洛伊·普莱斯的新家族和内森支离破碎的家族一旦真的开战，孰胜孰负还是个未知数，但这次不可能再会是一边倒的局面。”

这番言论，桑德斯找不到任何可以反驳的理由。

变得敢要敢拿的警长继续为自己争取的东西去说服这位已经有所动摇的首长：“既然你选择了保护肖恩·普莱斯科特，从那一刻开始你已经算是站在了弗朗西斯·莱纳德的那一边。我们是正义的一方但不代表我们除了中立之外就不能伺机而动，归根结底我们才是这个城市真正的秩序维持者，真正的执法者，而不是他内森·普莱斯科特还有他那个四分五裂的他妈犯罪家族。”

桑德斯抿着嘴巴、双手十指紧扣举在下巴中间，看着桌上的那张全家福。

他的女儿才刚上中学，还有很漫长的一条路要他陪伴并一起走过。

而他绝对不会愿意自己的孩子生活在一个黑帮横行、犯罪至上的城市里。

既然历史选择了自己置身于这个巨大的漩涡里，那就让一切都朝自己砸来吧。

他猛地一拍桌子：“明天开始你将获得重案组和特勤队的指挥权，哪里有人捣乱就去哪里、哪里是内森心腹的老巢就去扫荡哪里，把那些人渣给我好好教训一番。至于弗朗西斯·莱纳德和克洛伊·普莱斯的场子，形式一下，点到即止，不要给普莱斯科特家族的人觉得我们搞针对，对我们没有一点好处。”

得到局长批准的沃伦焕然一新：“遵命，长官！”

但桑德斯没有让他离开办公室：

 “佩姬·林恩的案子我在两天前已经交给麦克斯去跟进，布莱克威尔的事情你不用操心了，现在我需要你全力以赴处理好普莱斯科特家族这场内战，无论事关大小都要马上处理到位。”

走到办公室门口即将拉开把手的沃伦背对着桑德斯，以致后者没有看到此时他脸上的表情。

是有多么的诡异。

 哼，一群唯利是图的家伙，真以为我是傻子吗？我心甘情愿被别人利用而已。

谁也别想抢走麦克斯·考尔菲德颁发给我的“MVP”称号。

 “我还可以指望你吗，格雷厄姆警长？”桑德斯在等待手下的再次效忠宣誓。

沃伦换了副有些受惊的表情转过身，“当...当然！我什么时候让你失望过了？”

他争取到自己想要的东西，但是不敢写包票能够保证完成任务，这场战斗不血流成河不可能有终止的时刻。

但自己可以趁机扭转局势，既帮了自己，也算是对她尽职尽责了。

 

“你知道麦克斯·考尔菲德一直都在秘密调查迈克·约翰逊的案子，对吧？”

 

妈的。就知道不会这么顺利。

 

所有和麦克斯扯上联系的事情都不会。

 

“我...我知道但我没有参与其中，长官。”

 

“我知道，因为是我叫她继续去查的。”

 

“什么？！”原来这场游戏里所有人都是疯子，还是拿着枪的。

 

“根本就没有什么FBI，”桑德斯说出口的话让沃伦继续保持一副震惊的表情，“本杰明·约翰逊当初给我的命令是不作任何的调查并封锁消息，那天FBI不过是来做做样子，他的副手已经和局长打过招呼，要他们和我们所有人让这个新闻彻底烂在他儿子家的地底里。”

“那抓捕肖恩·普莱斯科特那天晚上的那几个高级特工...”

“不过是詹姆斯·安布尔叫来配合他演出的几个低级职员罢了，我只是将计就计拿他们来骗克洛伊·普莱斯跟我达成协议。呵该死的朋克女人，这种跟弗朗西斯·莱纳德还有安德鲁·威尔逊差了十万八千里的笨蛋，只要给她些压力就自然会放聪明点了...”

嗯，这点倒没说错。

 

沃伦坐回刚才的座位上问桑德斯：“局长，其实您...一直都在背地里支持麦克斯去做这些过火的事情，对吗？”

 

他点了点头，“我怀疑...麦克斯和FBI的人一直都在秘密合作，而瑞秋·安布尔很可能就是她的上司。”

这真把沃伦震惊了。如果麦克斯真的和那些掌握了所有人资料、有财团大佬撑腰的特工合作，那自己很有可能会得不偿失。最初迈克·约翰逊的案子他就因为FBI的四处阻挠而处处碰壁，到如今肖恩·普莱斯科特被捕后也是联邦的人不断施压阻止自己有所作为。

即便为了她而心甘情愿跳进这个深渊里，但倘若这不过是她计划中的一部分，那他也不会为了成全女王的意愿而像个可有可无随时准备牺牲的奴隶般盲目追逐。

除非他也能以功臣的身份得到一席之地。

“局长，请继续说下去。”

“据我之前的调查，瑞秋·安布尔在布莱克威尔毕业后曾去过DC那边与一些和她父亲有关系的几位高官秘密见面，透过他们的关系进入了当地的情报部门工作过一段时间，但这些传言的可信度都不高，而且没有任何证据可以证明这些流言的真实性。但唯一可以确定的是，自那之后她就公开了与弗兰克·鲍尔斯的情人关系，在他的帮派里身居要职，弗兰克的黑色事业从此顺风顺水，不仅扫掉了自己的很多竞争对手还让自己的毒品运输渠道畅通无阻，一路成为了俄勒冈州乃至整个美国西部最大的毒枭。包括当年还在西雅图风光一时的麦克斯的头号死敌红骷髅，实际上是瑞秋·安布尔给弗朗西斯的情报让他们将计就计引他们的头目去旧金山中了早已设计好的圈套。虽然表面上是弗朗西斯·莱纳德出谋划策的，但是真正的幕后黑手，都是瑞秋·安布尔这个女人。”

沃伦陷入了沉思：“照你这么说，执行命令阻止我们调查迈克·约翰逊死亡的人，不是本杰明·约翰逊和他的副手，而是瑞秋·安布尔，甚至连那天晚上抓捕肖恩·普莱斯科特都是她早就计划好的，和内森早就预谋好的。”

“我调查过所有的出入境记录，瑞秋·安布尔两年前从华盛顿飞往日本东京为弗兰克·鲍尔斯打通那边的市场渠道，之后一直都没有回过美国，直到今年5月20号她的一架私人专机降落在阿卡迪亚机场，那天发生了什么事，不用我解释了吧？”

那天正是凯特在咖啡厅被普莱斯科特家族的人盯上、差点死在街头后巷里的杀手的枪口之下的事件爆发之时。

“所以...您认为...内森·普莱斯科特和瑞秋·安布尔之间有一些秘密达成的协议，两人相互合作搞垮肖恩·普莱斯科特和克洛伊·普莱斯，现在她又借内森的名义挑起普莱斯科特家族的内战从中获利？”

桑德斯不确定，只是对这个说法持认同的态度，而且基本和沃伦所想的差不多。

 

“那么瑞秋幕后的主谋到底是谁呢？”

 

这次两人都想到了有且仅有的一个答案：

 

本杰明·约翰逊。

 

看来这就是桑德斯让麦克斯继续暗中调查迈克·约翰逊案子的原因。

“如果本杰明·约翰逊为了自己的利益和借此竞选总统而下令瑞秋·安布尔亲自调查迈克·约翰逊的死因，那么麦克斯作为其中的参与者也会因此获得权力去调查这里发生的所有事情，包括当年她的父亲被普莱斯科特家族陷害的那宗案件，同时也可以利用克洛伊·普莱斯的身份地位来控制整个APD和鲍尔斯集团，就像当初希望你保持中立让他们之间的战争变得简单。”沃伦解释道。

“而这就会让她们得逞了。内森·普莱斯科特现在寡不敌众、众叛亲离，一旦他们家族之间的内战爆发，弗朗西斯·莱纳德的新家族很可能会取得最后的胜利，而作为最大盟友，克洛伊·普莱斯将会成为阿卡迪亚的黑帮龙头之一，而麦克斯·考尔菲德和瑞秋·安布尔都是克洛伊·普莱斯的好朋友...”

 

Oh my fucking God.

 

看来自己一直都是个被她们蒙在鼓里的大傻瓜。不过现在看清局势还不算太晚，现在她们还需要自己这个笨蛋、这枚还能拿上战场扛几下的棋子，利用价值尚未缩水，那就是一个好的征兆。

也应该为自己的将来着想一下了。

沃伦站了起来问桑德斯：“局长，您和麦克斯之间是否达成过什么协议？”

“我和任何人都没有过所谓的协议或者承诺，警长。倒是麦克斯·考尔菲德，你反而要多加注意，她和瑞秋·安布尔还有克洛伊·普莱斯之间的关系千丝万缕又矛盾重重，以她为一个突破口可能会有不少意外发现。”

哦，转移话题不想再聊下去了？

看来还是我太低估你了，“为人正直”的警察局长先生。

沃伦没有再说下去，向桑德斯敬了个礼便转身离去。而坐在自己办公座位上玩着手机的布鲁克已经在这里等候多时，本来今天约好了一起度过漫长的夜晚，但为了普莱斯科特家族的那些破事她觉得自己很可能又被这位英雄警长放自己鸽子了。

“所以，你进去跟约翰·桑德斯谈了这么久都说了些什么？”她可不会让这个工作狂技术宅为了查案子而翘掉和自己独处的时光。

沃伦没有回答这位女法医的问题也没有回到自己的座位上，而是朝电梯方向继续前进——这把布鲁克气的不行——她鼓着腮帮子跑步跟上沃伦的步伐，从背后猛捶了他一下。

“嘿，到底他妈的怎么回事？！”

电梯门刚开，沃伦突然抓住了布鲁克的手臂把她拽了进去。布鲁克被警长的蛮力甩到了电梯的角落处，惯性作用下后脑撞到了铁壁上但感觉不怎么疼。

刚回过神来，她就看到沃伦走进电梯按了一楼的按钮，电梯门缓缓闭上，他的右手掐住了布鲁克的颈部，把女人吓得不行。

“沃伦·格雷厄姆，你他妈发什么疯？！”布鲁克没有费太大力气就挣脱开他的疯狂举动，但很快她又被眼前的男人双手狠狠的拍在铁壁上将自己包围在这个狭小空间的角落里。

“听着，这里不方便说话，回到家后我再把这一切和你逐一说清楚。”

“什么意思...你最好...”被男人弄得一头雾水的布鲁克打算现在就了解情况，但为时已晚，她的嘴已经被男人封住了。

沃伦已经没有了耐心，和那些黑帮老大一样。

他也要趁这个机会证明自己可远不止重案组警探这么卑微的地位。

 

 

与此同时，海边别墅。

弗兰克·鲍尔斯的回归让克洛伊和弗朗西斯终于看到了尚存的一丝希望，有了他的支持弗朗西斯也不必再因为实力不足而坚守自己的“绥靖政策”了，尤其是今晚的事情让他也十分想好好的和普莱斯科特家族算一下新债旧账。

然而弗兰克并不知道瑞秋在她生日的那天下午就已经去了日本，这个消息让他十分气愤：内森的这次“挖角”让这位大毒枭实在忍无可忍。以昔日的上司、如今最大盟友的身份，弗兰克让弗朗西斯亲自联系那边的人以及日本黑帮龙头高田孝宏，让他和那边的人不要和自己的“母狮”进行任何接触。

他下了狠心要将她孤立在那个岛国上，也是对她那十多年如一日的宠溺之情的终点。

至于她刚接管没多久的酒吧街，弗兰克把管理权也给回了克洛伊。

 

“从今往后，我在阿卡迪亚的分部就是只属于你一人统治的帮派，给我干死内森·普莱斯科特那个混蛋！”

 

这是弗兰克刚来到阿卡迪亚烧的三把火：正式与弗朗西斯结盟、免去自己情人的职务、最终批准克洛伊自立门户对抗普莱斯科特家族。过往二十多年的恩情他早已还清，现在终于可以无须手下留情的全力反击。

弗兰克为什么回来，没有人知道。也许是肖恩的落网让他担心俄勒冈州乃至全国的地下秩序都将洗牌重来、殃及池鱼；或许是瑞秋的出现让思念至深的男人作出不爱江山爱美人的举措；也有可能是纯粹的探望曾经的下属、现在开始当家的少壮派，毕竟没有他们就没有今天的自己。

但是他的归来，一定会让日益严峻的局势变得更加糟糕。

“高田孝宏那边有消息了，”弗朗西斯看着手机里显示的消息说，“瑞秋并没有和他有过任何联系，而且她去了东京四天之后便坐飞机离开了。”

在吃着牛扒的克洛伊听到后耸了耸肩，“早就说了，我对我的朋友百分百的信任，她不可能因为内森一朝得志就弃明投暗的。”

“那她现在去了哪里？”喝着酒的弗兰克问弗朗西斯。

“日本那边说她上了直接飞往纽约的飞机，之后便没有继续跟下去了。”

听到纽约这个地方，克洛伊马上跟坐在自己隔壁的麦克斯窃窃私语：“她难道回去你在那边的家了？”

“我不知道。”还在享用着美食的麦克斯摆弄着刀叉一句带过，似乎在隐瞒着什么不想过多解释，在克洛伊看来这显得做贼心虚。

克洛伊的嘴巴抿成一条直线，一手抓住了麦克斯左手的手臂然后右手挂在了她右边的肩膀上，嘴上带着一丝坏笑，十分的不怀好意：

“哦呵，看来那天在双鲸我就不应该心软，用尽我的一切手段撬开你的那可口的小嘴巴。不过现在也不晚，最好快点告诉我，你和瑞秋在纽约发生过什么事情，坦白从宽抗拒从严哦，大神探。”

麦克斯一脸嫌弃的盯着她那欠揍的表情然后说：“当年我就是在纽约认识你的这位超级无敌好朋友的，也是在那之后我和她一起了三年，直到调来阿卡迪亚才和平分手的，我和她之间的事根据约定均为秘密，无可奉告。”然后她像举起左手用两根手指把黑帮老大的右手夹了起来让它离开自己的肩膀。

克洛伊自然不满意她的这个答复，把右手重新压住她的肩膀，把自己的嘴巴移到她的耳边轻声细语道：“秘密？怎么不见我和你之间有这么多秘密呢，小东西？”

麦克斯的脸有些红了起来，她把这归咎于刚才喝的红酒，同时又看了看对面的两位男士——他们都泛起了一丝意义不明的微笑，似乎很喜欢看到旁边这位朋克女士挑逗自己的场面而凑着热闹——麦克斯的脸红的更加快，连带心跳也有些加快。

“因为我跟她更多的是利益关系，所以不像你那样，什么都能坦诚相待。”麦克斯忍不住了，直接挣脱开克洛伊的“严刑逼供”走了出去，留下一桌子的食物还有那杯只剩一小口的红酒，而她的离开让弗兰克和弗朗西斯都笑得更加肆无忌惮。

“哎哟，我们的克洛伊把她的女朋友气跑咯。”弗朗西斯拿起一只小龙虾看着离开的麦克斯起哄道。

“去你的，弗朗西斯，小心厨房里的那位漂亮的女士今晚被我骗进地下小黑屋里代她的男朋友接受惩罚。”克洛伊拿起酒杯怼回战友的玩笑。

“唉，现在的年轻人太没礼貌了老是说两句谈不拢就动手动武的，要是我的话直接就地正法了。”弗兰克的话直接把身后隔壁桌的汤姆·帕克还有其他人都惹得哄堂大笑起来，结果把正在厨房里弄着水果沙拉和一些饭后甜品的凯特也气冲冲的离开房子，走了出去正式加入麦克斯的队伍里。

而弗朗西斯只能眼睁睁的看着自己的女朋友头也不回的离开了房子，静静的接受这个由自己造成的苦果。

随后又是一阵起哄声和笑声相互交集着，克洛伊笑着摇了摇头然后把酒杯里的提神饮料一饮而尽。

真他妈受不了这群男人，只能等一下好好的哄一下麦克斯了。

隋后所有人都回归平静继续今晚这顿丰盛的晚餐，直到汤姆·帕克接到了一通电话后他朝着克洛伊那一桌方向大声的报告：

 

“老大，刚收到消息，内森·普莱斯科特在市区遭遇刺客暗杀未遂，现在被送到他们家族的私立医院里进行抢救。”

 

所有人听到这个消息后都极为震惊，包括刚回来打算喝口酒的麦克斯。

“该死的，哪个混蛋这么大胆？！”一向不怕事大的克洛伊这次也觉得大事不好了，她渴望早日和普莱斯科特家族决战这不假，但她从来都没有想过有人会想出这种卑鄙的招数对付敌方首领，虽然致命有效但一旦失败就会有反作用，正如现在的情形。

“克洛伊，你还记得吗？”麦克斯突然想起一些事情，“当初在酒吧街和咖啡厅放炸弹的那个神秘人，可能这次刺杀内森也是他的一次暗中行动。”

一提到这个人克洛伊如梦初醒，“操！我怎么忘记了有这回事。肯定是这个混蛋干的好事，”她抱着脑袋闭着眼一个劲儿的吐槽，“话说你们还没有找到这个人吗？”

克洛伊刚说完便马上觉得自己说了句废话，若APD真有这么高效率，这场黑帮内战还会打响吗？

弗朗西斯思考了一下然后说出自己的观点：“既然现在不想发生的事情也变成现实了再去讨论太多也没用。内森遇刺，普莱斯科特家族无论如何都会把这视为我们对他们的不宣而战，战争已经无可避免了。”

然而当弗朗西斯和克洛伊等人商讨该如何应战的时候，一条信息发送到了弗兰克的手机上，认真浏览了信息内容后他敲了几下餐桌让所有激烈讨论的人都安静了下来：

 

“我在旧金山的副手刚发来消息，高田家族在那里的分部遭到袭击，死伤人员达到一百余人，已经证实是普莱斯科特家族的人干的。”

 

所有人都百感交集一时语塞。

怎么一夜之间局势变得这么严峻且无法挽回了？

如果说内森遭遇刺客暗杀是有人别有用心借此栽赃嫁祸给克洛伊等人那倒无可厚非，毕竟双方水火不容而且不断制造摩擦以待星星之火成燎原之势，幕后黑手到底是谁并不需要查个水落石出，因为他还不是当前急需解决的问题。

但为什么普莱斯科特家族选择在这个时候攻击一个势力远不如自己的日本黑帮家族呢？

弗朗西斯认为这是一个里应外合的战术——对于瑞秋·安布尔远走日本但很快又回到美国纽约隐居于城市森林之中的事实已经再明显不过——不外乎就是想趁机给予高田家族沉重一击，让其与弗兰克的合作关系因为普莱斯科特家族这个依旧强劲的“不可抗力因素”而不得不中止，让弗兰克无法加入到这场战争中，让自己接受失去盟友的事实；

而保持一贯立场的克洛伊则绝对不认同这个说法，她认为这是普莱斯科特家族正式全面开战的信号，虽然对于为何要选择高田家族作为首当其冲的受害者她想不到一个合理的解释，但是既然高田家族是弗兰克在加州的最大合作伙伴，而那里又是弗兰克的老巢，内森“擒贼先擒王”的这个战术也合情合理。

但有一点是绝对出乎所有人的预料：这次战火没有直接在阿卡迪亚熊熊燃烧，而是在加州——昔日内森折戟的地方重新点燃一股复仇之火。

“这下可好玩了，连小日本也宣布加入这场游戏里，内森那小子这是要以一敌百的节奏啊。”弗兰克说

“但他现在中枪受伤了，能不能活下去都是未知数。”克洛伊理所当然的在幸灾乐祸。

“即便内森死了也改变不了战火已经燃起的事实，”弗朗西斯继续分析全局说道，“但这很奇怪，我总觉得这是一个局，因为两件事之间发生的时间太紧密了。你想想，汤姆刚收到内森遇刺的消息不到十分钟的时间，又有消息称普莱斯科特家族就在旧金山袭击高田家族的分部。”

“有什么问题？内森就是想破坏弗兰克和日本人的合作所以才对他们大打出手，这很符合逻辑啊！”克洛伊觉得弗朗西斯总是忧虑太多，这样对于他们一点好处都没有。

“你想想看，内森接管普莱斯科特家族半个月来，他把帮派弄成什么样子？核心干部为了争‘无主之地’尔虞我诈打得头破血流、海外分部不断被外敌挑衅因为内森的无能而一味被动挨打，为什么偏偏在乱成一锅粥无法调解纷争的危机时刻选择和一个日本的黑帮宣战？”

“为了转移内部矛盾好让自己重掌大权，顺便趁机铲除异己，清理掉不听话的奴隶换上自己的人？”一向头脑清醒且有大局意识的弗兰克说出了弗朗西斯想听到的话。

克洛伊只能无奈的拿起酒杯闷了一口。

“所以说，刺杀内森完全是他自编自导自演的一出戏，甚至连偷袭高田家族也是他的主意。”麦克斯解释道，向头脑容易发热的克洛伊补了一刀。

弗朗西斯点了点头表示赞同：“看来这下马克·杰弗森又要出动了。麦克斯，你最好通知一下你们那位警长叫他尽快派人去医院探望那位‘普莱斯科特阁下’，能让他转达一下我们的意思那就最好了。”

麦克斯看了一下手机，时间还早着。

“那我先去了解一下情况，晚一点再给你们消息。”她背起了单肩包，然后在克洛伊脸上浅吻了一下。

“等我今晚回来你就知道错了。”然后便快步离开了别墅。

这句话让刚才被怼得无话可说的克洛伊气得咬牙切齿。

 

 

阿卡迪亚市区，布鲁克家里。

为了部署好接下来的行动，沃伦躺在客厅的沙发上思前想后忙了很久，烦得布鲁克也没有了做晚餐的欲望，干脆从楼下的餐厅里点了一些外卖回来，反正这个男人现在也暂时对自己没什么兴趣。

“所以你有什么大计划要透露给我呢，警长？”布鲁克拿着一杯楼下咖啡厅买回来的红茶拿铁放在桌上问差点睡着的男人。

被吵醒的人有些不愿睁开眼，但好歹这是别人的家只好坐了起来拿过拿铁喝了一口，“听着，接下来的事情我只说一遍而且你绝对不能够和任何人提起，包括麦克斯，”然后静下心来认真的和布鲁克说，“我想你帮我把迈克·约翰逊的案子的所有数据，包括他的验尸报告、裹尸袋里的尸体的法医报告、那几枚指纹，还有留在他家里的那几颗子弹的弹头弹壳，通通拿出来重新调查，一个星期...四天时间内把你找到的线索统统告诉我。”

光听到那个总统候选人的儿子的名字，布鲁克就感觉头部有些不舒服：

“但是，局长不是下令禁止调查他的案子吗...”

她突然想起，刚才他在局长办公室聊了差不多一个多小时，看来现在她大概知道他们聊了些什么。

“对，不过情况有变，现在我有了局长的授权可以进行秘密调查。记住，这件事只有我和约翰·桑德斯知道，现在你是第三个，我只能拜托你了，布鲁克，趁现在黑帮倾巢而出准备开战，我们也要找到一个机会为自己的将来找到一条出路。”

布鲁克很清楚，沃伦是个不达到目的不罢休的人，同时又是个在关键时候变得十分冷血毫不手软的人。

“你想甩开麦克斯她们独占功劳，利用迈克·约翰逊的案子为自己增加筹码，然后等普莱斯科特家族斗的你死我活最后出来收拾残局，凭借这些战绩去取代约翰·桑德斯？”

想不到，还是这个女人了解自己。

但是这些计划还需要等待时机成熟才能有实施下去的可能。

“我认为，当初酒吧街和约翰逊家里搞炸弹袭击的神秘杀手，可能就是麦克斯或者瑞秋·安布尔其中一个人指使的，或者说，她们俩都有着自己的一个计划，无论过程是什么，目的都只有一个：搞垮普莱斯科特家族，帮助对方从中获取更多的利益。就像现在这样，普莱斯科特家族四分五裂岌岌可危，肖恩失去权力沦为阶下囚，内森和他的家族混乱不堪且被人操纵，弗朗西斯和克洛伊之间也有着不少矛盾争执不断。加上麦克斯已经认定是马克·杰弗森杀死自己的父亲的幕后主谋，所以无论是为了克洛伊还是为了自己的复仇，她都会亲自介入、主导这场黑帮领衔的全城火拼，直至分出胜负。”

布鲁克拿起桌上的披萨吃了一口后对沃伦说：“看来你也开始变得和那些如狼似虎的黑帮老大那样，懂得利用别人去达到自己的目的了。”

沃伦嘴边勾起了一丝微笑然后看着和自己一样心怀不轨的女人，拿掉了她的眼镜丢在桌上，说道：“我只是遵守游戏规则、做好十足准备而已，况且我也是其中一个玩家，凭什么我要成全大庄家而牺牲自己辛苦赚来的筹码？”

“所以，你摘下我的眼镜想要表达什么呢，格雷厄姆先生？”布鲁克眯着眼对视着沃伦充满好奇的问。

结果沃伦出其不意的在她的脸上吻了一下，“现在所有人都像深度近视者却没了眼镜一样开着夜车在高速路上相互飚速，他们掉在车上的那副眼镜成为了他们在这场生死时速中的唯一一条救命稻草，是继续冒险盲目前行，还是弯腰屈膝寻找那副眼镜，就要看看谁才是智者了，狭路相逢勇者胜，但勇者相逢，智者胜。”

而说出这句话的人，正在寻找一切可行的办法成为他口中的那副致胜的眼睛。

“这可不像在床上那么自由自在，没有任何视觉，只需感受其中的乐趣然后选择是进攻还是被动，斯科特女士，”沃伦拿起眼镜帮布鲁克戴上，“相信你也不会当我是傻子吧，你私下和麦克斯达成过什么秘密协议，作为你的男朋友兼上司，我有权利和必要知道所有的细节。”

她默默的吃完手上那一块披萨然后选择坦白从宽的处理方式。期间沃伦的手机响了几次，他干脆直接拿出手机调成了静音然后把它扔到了房间的床上。

从听到铃声的那一秒钟，他就知道打给自己的人是谁了。

对不起，我已经下班了，少他妈来烦我。

“你确定不用听一下电话吗？...”在接受惩罚之前，布鲁克问了最后一个问题，对自己一点帮助都没有的愚蠢问题。

“没有来电显示的骚扰电话听来干嘛，”沃伦迫不及待的把她身上的恤衫撕开，“话说你什么时候变得这么虚伪了，布鲁克·斯科特法医...”

有什么事等我干完正事再说吧，一群自以为是的家伙。

你们谁飚的越快，谁就对我越有利。

 

 

晚上十点，普莱斯科特市区私立医院。

内森被送进医院的时间是今晚的七点二十五分，当时他刚离开私人会所大楼，然而当他走出大厅准备跳上跑车的时候，一辆迎面开来的SUV坐在后座的人和打开天窗站出来的两个杀手开枪打中，一共打了两枪：一枪打中左手手臂，另一枪则打中身体，所幸的是那颗子弹只是打穿了身体没有伤到骨头和心脏，否则内森的生命将就此画上句号。

手术进行了一个多小时。由于子弹贯穿身体，在送往医院途中内森已经失血过多，所幸当时内森就在市区所以路程不算长，送进手术室后医生们马上为他进行抢救。左手的枪伤没有伤到筋骨加上身体的枪伤及时得到处理，所以基本上没有陷入生命危险，只是失血过多导致内森一直都是很虚弱的状态。在八点多的时候确认伤者已无大碍后，医生才把内森从急救室转进私人病房，期间记者和警察将楼下医院门口围得水泄不通，收到消息的约翰·桑德斯紧急命令所有警察增援医院附近区域并加强巡逻工作，在医院里设了几道岗哨，不许任何人随意进入内森所住的病房楼层，为了得到最高等级的保护，警察和医院工作人员将八楼所有病人在半个小时内全部转移到上一层楼的病房并且全部安顿好，为的都是保证这个足以直接影响全城安危的黑帮家族首领的不再被任何人有可乘之机。

马克·杰弗森本来今晚举行了一个每周都会举办的教师聚餐晚会，然而收到消息后他简单敷衍了几句和布莱克威尔所有老师敬了一次酒后便匆匆离开，但他赶往的地方并非医院，而是普莱斯科特庄园——仍然对家族忠心耿耿的干部们都十分担心内森的入院会让已经摇摇欲坠的帝国大厦有彻底崩塌的危险——而作为家族副首领兼第一军师，他们都希望由“帝国共治者”杰弗森暂时代行首领职责管理家族所有事务，直至局势稳定之后、内森完全康复后才另谋大计。

这个提议得到最高级会议的一致通过，没有任何异议。

即使他们中的大多数人并不知道，在两个小时前，远在加州的旧金山已经战火连天，所有人都即将为自己的生命而各自为战、或者继续保持团结一致对外。

但他们觉得自己仍可高枕无忧，因为普莱斯科特家族在他的管治下必将很快就能走出迷局，重新展示其应有的实力和姿态。

得到家族高层的信任和支持后，杰弗森向在场所有与会者交代清楚接下来的工作之后便又一次匆匆离开，这一次他要以阿卡迪亚市长首席顾问的身份赶往市政厅参加市长临时召开的会议，主题当然也是那位闹得满城风雨的内森大少爷。

在会议室里，报仇心切的詹姆斯·安布尔一直都与“大局为重”的杰弗森唱对台戏：前者主张加快处理肖恩的案件程序并尽快安排开庭，而后者则拿城市的安全作为挡箭牌“警告”市长和所有人不要为了一个人而让整个城市几百万人从此提心吊胆、被黑帮的魔爪伤及无辜。与会者就此分成两派，除了市长一直默不作声其他人一直都争执不休，直至约翰·桑德斯的到场才让这场已然失去讨论意义的会议重新回到正题。

结果会议得出的结果还是一样：继续搁置肖恩的问题，先稳定好当前的局势，一定要保证内森的安全然后静观其变。

一阵短兵相见之后，杰弗森完成了所有接管工作。

接下来，他终于能够安心的开着自己的玛莎拉蒂前往医院探望这位已经大权旁落的“罗马皇帝”了。

“是谁做的？又是弗朗西斯那群朋克混蛋吗？”躺在病床上的内森用尽身上所有力气问杰弗森，他的脸色很苍白，那两枪简直就像吸血鬼一样几乎吸走了他的魂魄和所有精力。

“放心吧我会帮你查清楚的，但你还真的命大，子弹差点就打中心脏，幸好并没有伤到要害。”

“我才没有这么容易死，就是死也得先干掉弗兰克和他那几个操蛋手下才轮到自己！...”内森的脾气说来就来，惹得伤口传来阵阵刺心的阵痛，干咳了几声。

杰弗森走到他身边拍了拍他的肩膀：“刚做完手术就别做太大的动作了，精心休养一下吧，家族的事务有我帮你管理着绝对没事的。”

“给我传下去，明天开始和那群朋克正式开战，你，给我把这场仗打得漂漂亮亮的，别再让我丢脸了...”

话音未落，杰弗森和内森都听到了门外传来动静，随后有警察和保镖守卫的病房房门被打开了，杰弗森仔细一看。

原来是APD重案组的人，难怪能通过层层严密关卡。

“不好意思打扰了，普莱斯科特先生，虽然现在已经过了病人探访的时间，但为了早日将凶手抓拿归案，还请您多多体谅。”说话的人正是沃伦，有且仅有他一人。

这让杰弗森起了疑心：

“格雷厄姆警长，普莱斯科特先生刚做完手术没多久，作为警察你尽忠职守我绝对的尊重你，但是我们也要尊重一下病人，是否应该明天一早再过来更为恰当呢？”

沃伦被杰弗森挡在病床前显得有些愠怒，但只能将它忍在心里保持克制，“杰弗森先生，我是奉桑德斯局长的命令前来进行程序工作，希望您能够理解。另外，作为市长首席顾问，您现在不也和我一样打扰着病人的休息吗，还是说您是以私人原图或者其他特殊身份前来这里和普莱斯科特先生商讨一些商业上的事情呢？”

杰弗森则直接摆出架子指着沃伦严词道：“请注意你的言辞，警长。作为布莱克威尔校长，和你一样，内森·普莱斯科特是我的学生，但同时也是我的好朋友，而且今天我的确是代表市长前来探望他的，普莱斯科特先生是阿卡迪亚的工商界巨头和有巨大贡献的人，第一时间前来探望他是合情合理的基本礼仪，希望你不要捕风捉影和信口雌黄，做好你们的分内事。”

不想周旋下去的沃伦只好赔笑道歉：“所以现在我出现在您和普莱斯科特先生面前了。不好意思，我要进行我的工作了，还请杰弗森先生您慢走，不送了。”

杰弗森临走前瞪了沃伦一眼，警告他以后最好小心点。

 

他妈的人渣，你早晚比现在躺在床上的人还要惨。

 

目睹杰弗森摔门而走的景象，沃伦终于松了口气。看着一脸难看的脸色的病人，他却显得洋洋得意：“自己家开的医院好住吗，普莱斯科特阁下？”

“少他妈废话，有话直说，我没时间和你瞎折腾。”

“都他妈一个躺在床上的不能走动的人了还能有什么事做，这里的护士可不适合你的口味，”沃伦坐在靠墙的一张沙发上翘起腿说，“跟旧金山那些日本人开打，想趁机借杰弗森的手铲除异己然后再君临天下重登宝座，什么时候不吸粉脑袋也能这么聪明了？”

内森假装有些不舒服把头别到另一边，“我他妈不知道你在说什么。”

“装，继续装，以为玩苦肉计就真的能把全世界都蒙骗过关吗？”

内森哼了一声：“你的意思是我找人杀我自己了？哈，你们这些破警察真他妈想象力丰富。”

沃伦懒得兜圈直接开门见山：“听着，我今天来不是来揭穿你的这个局的，你们狗咬狗争得两败俱伤全都死光光于我而言最好不过，省得我跑东跑西帮你们收拾残局。但这些今天我不跟你详细探讨，我现在只想知道，当初迈克·约翰逊的死还有之前佩姬·林恩的失踪，你到底有什么事情需要跟我解释清楚的。”

内森十分愤怒、一字一句的告诉咄咄逼人的警察：“我说最后一次，我真的他妈不知道你在说什么，警长。”

沃伦笑着摇了摇头，都是成年人了非得把事实说出来心里才好受吗？

他站了起来走到床边一字一句的认真细说，“3月7日，迈克·约翰逊失踪前的一个小时，布莱克威尔的保安主管大卫·麦德森看到你曾经在迈克的带领下走进男生宿舍逗留了超过两个小时，在你离开学校不到十五分钟的时间里他就马上被人绑架；在克洛伊·普莱斯将他放回到家里之后，他联系到的第一个人也是你，而这次在你和他通完电话没过几个小时他就死在了家里，而且在他家后院草地里发现了一具无名尸体，又是刚发现没多久就有人用早已埋下的炸弹袭击，那具尸体炸得只剩两条腿，而那个时候你正在克洛伊的酒吧街杀人放火无恶不作；最后，在7月17日里，布莱克威尔的一个女学生去了你经常去的一家夜店里玩了一个晚上然后就开始下落不明了，那个女孩的名字叫做佩姬·林恩，不仅是学校最有人气的学生也是迈克·约翰逊的女朋友。而当天晚上你也在夜店里直至凌晨才走...”

沃伦弯下腰看着内森那显得有些呆滞的脸，和平时盛气凌人的富二代大少爷完全截然不同的两个人。

 

“这个世界还真他妈多巧合啊，不是吗内森大少爷？”

 

内森实在是忍不住了，他不能再这样被冠上犯罪嫌疑人的头衔。

“操他妈的！他的死和我无关，那个婊砸的失踪更加与我无关！”内森上气不接下气的呼吸着然后继续反驳，“是迈克·约翰逊那小子自己在学校树敌无数又毒瘾缠身，他发作忍不住了就打电话跟我说他快要死了，正好经过那边于是我就同情他给了他几包提提神，结果我走后没多久就听到新闻说他被人绑走了，跟我一点关系都没有...”由于激动过度，内森伤口又传来剧烈的疼痛，干咳的同时还因为痛感而大叫了几声，把守在门外的保镖和警察都惊动了。

医生和护士收到消息都纷纷走了进来为内森检查伤口，结果医生果断的给沃伦下了逐客令，因为他的过激言论让内森刚刚有些愈合的伤口又裂开了。

 

可怜的家伙，也许你早就想到自己会有这天。

 

沃伦让医生帮他紧急处理一下伤口后把所有人都赶出了病房，声明自己只需三十秒钟时间就会离开这里：

 

“你已经和你父亲一样是个废人了，内森。不为他还有他的事业也得为你自己着想一下。现在麦克斯千方百计要查出当年是谁杀死她父亲、弗朗西斯以逸待劳等待你的末日来临、克洛伊蠢蠢欲动要把你的一切都抢走、弗兰克和日本人则不把你斗垮誓不罢休。人人都在为自己的计划和目标而战斗着，你也不能例外。这场战争你已经没有任何责任了，把你知道的一切真相都告诉我，让马克·杰弗森一人扛掉所有罪名，我可以保证你活着离开这里还有逃过这场因你而起的世界大战。”

 

沃伦把一台一次性手机放进了旁边的床头柜抽屉里。

 

“想清楚了打给我，不要再让更多人因为你而死去了，‘普莱斯科特阁下’。”

 

内森没有回答，只是默默的看着窗外，听着脚步声里自己越来越远，直至房门关上，他才闭上了双眼。

 

他何曾不想远离这一切。

 

靠人心建立自己的威望如同在一堆烂泥上建起城墙，无需众人推也能一吹就倒。

 

靠权力建立自己的帝国则像在钢索上扛着重物行走，稍有不慎就会粉身碎骨，连同肩负的一切将这副肉体一起毁灭。

 

坐上普莱斯科特家族首领的宝座不过一个月，他才深知这个当初肖恩告诫过自己的道理。

 

他果然还是个孩子，永远做不了他肖恩·普莱斯科特的儿子。

 

现在已经失去一切的自己还能做些什么呢？

 

的确还有一件事：亲手结束这一切。


	16. 暗流涌动

十三年前，布莱克威尔学院。

 

“内森，不要这样...”

 

“我做不到，爸爸，我很抱歉！”躲在帐篷搭建的更衣室后面的男子向自己的父亲示弱，他不能再忍受这种毫无意义的吃力不讨好的事情。

 

“小声点！现在听我说...”他的父亲、已经是阿卡迪亚最有权势的第一人肖恩·普莱斯科特可不准自己唯一的儿子看上去就像是个窝囊废。

他的家族不允许，他也不允许自己的儿子这么不堪一击。

“你不懂！他们都讨厌我，都只会嘲笑我...”内森的话语中带着一丝沮丧。

“你为什会这么认为呢？”

内森看了步步紧逼的父亲一眼，然后又低下了头，他自问自己并没有做错什么事情，但好像又已经犯下了比杀人放火还要严重的滔天大错。

“我不知道...”他说。

“因为你流露出了自己的弱点，就像你现在的行为一样！”

“但是，爸爸，我...”

内森的哭腔让肖恩不想再保持容忍和宽容：“这不仅仅是你一个人的问题，要我说多少次你才会明白？你所做的一切都是为了普莱斯科特这个名字，我的名字。”

他指着内森，咬牙切齿的一字一字仔细告诉自己的儿子：

“我不准你让我难堪。内森，你听到了没...”

内森把头别到一边，无奈地回答自己的父亲：“明白了。”

听到了满意的答复后肖恩才如愿以偿：“很好。现在，”他把手搭在了儿子的左肩膀上，“Break a leg，我们表演结束后见。”然后便离开了这个阴暗的角落，但是内森留意到自己的父亲被两个女子挡在了路口前，他仔细一看，站在左边的那是萨曼莎——一个暗恋了自己有一段时间的文静女生。

而另一个...

他不想提她的名字。

继续躲在角落里目睹了这个女人胆大包天的和肖恩理论了近一分钟后，他看到父亲居然有些自负和气愤的离开了这里。而自己并没有因此得到一些慰藉，反而气冲冲的快步走到后台更衣室里大吼了一声：

 

“操！”

 

他讨厌所有人，恨自己的父亲，还有这个天杀的姓氏。

 

 

三十分钟后，学校举行的舞台剧《暴风雨》准时上演，这场策划已久的校园盛事并没有因为那场尚未找到肇事者的山林大火而影响到各方面的安排。观众区依旧座无虚席，所有演员和工作人员做好了最佳的准备，而当戏剧的主角、饰演米兰公爵普洛斯彼罗出场时，内森和其他站在后台的人都能听到、看到、感觉到观众的欢呼起哄以示对戏剧主角的喜爱和拥戴，这位才华出众的优秀学生的魅力和品格都配得上自己的完美容貌以及“校园女神”、“戏剧女王”的多个称号。

 

她的名字，叫瑞秋·安布尔。

 

“清醒一下。来，我们要去访问访问我的奴隶卡利班，他是从来不曾有过一句好话回答我们的。”扮演普洛斯彼罗的瑞秋向自己的女儿米兰达说。

“他是一个恶人，大人，我不高兴看到他。”

“虽然这样说，我们也缺不了他：他给我们生火，给我们捡柴，也为我们做有用的工作——”瑞秋转过身朝着后台方向大声说，“喂，奴才！卡利班！你这泥块！哑了吗？你这恶毒的奴才，魔鬼和你那万恶的老娘合生下来的，给我滚出来吧！”

 

操他妈的。

 

内森硬着头皮从场景板后、瑞秋五点钟方向走了出来，也是作为卡利班这个角色第一次出现在剧里。他时而弯着腰、时而挺直身子，做着奇怪的动作朝普洛斯彼罗说：

“但愿我那老娘用乌鸦毛从不洁的沼泽上刮下来的毒露一齐倒在你们两人身上！但愿一阵西南的恶风把你们吹得浑身都起水疱！”内森一边说着台词一边走到舞台边上的假石头后面。

“满嘴扯谎的贱奴！好心肠不能使你感恩，只有鞭打才能教训你！虽然你这样下流，我也曾用心好好对待你，让你住在我自己的洞里，谁叫你胆敢想要破坏我孩子的贞操！”

内森又跳出来朝着普洛斯彼罗大声说道：“啊哈哈哈！要是那时上了手才真好！你倘然不曾妨碍我的事，我早已使这岛上住满大大小小的卡利班了。”

“妖妇的贱种，滚开去！去把柴搬进来。懂事的话，赶快些，因为还有别的事要你做。你在耸肩吗，恶鬼？要是你不好好做我吩咐你做的事，或是心中不情愿，我要叫你浑身抽搐；叫你每个骨节里都痛起来；叫你在地上打滚咆哮，连野兽听见你的呼号都会吓得发抖。”

他这一幕的戏份到此暂告一段落，也算是没有让他的父亲失望、制造笑柄给那些他所恨的人看了。

虽然这种人多的他数不清，以致把他归类为全世界的人类。

 

躺在病床上的黑帮家族首领除了回忆往事，似乎找不到任何办法能缓解伤口疼痛而带来的痛苦和无奈。

 

他确实做到了，现在阿卡迪亚的“卡利班”如同病毒般蔓延在这个城市里，而且如今已经到了无法控制的失控状态。

这样做是为了什么？自己？还是某个人？

嗯...某个人指的是谁？马克·杰弗森还是那个女人？

他和她在一起的时候，确实算得上自己人生中最轻松的一段短暂时光，以朋友的身份他们相互找到了很多共同点和话题可以尽情讨论一个下午或晚上。而她比自己更胜一筹——各个方面都是——所以他更多的是对她的羡慕和向往。

为什么自己就不能有这种自由自在无拘无束的生活？哦，我是普莱斯科特家族的人、唯一的继承人。

别忘了，你还是肖恩·普莱斯科特的儿子。

阿卡迪亚历史上最伟大之人的儿子、“黑帮教父”的儿子。

 

他不想扮演这个角色，他多么希望自己能和她永远的在演那场戏。

 

如果可以，我愿意当你一辈子的奴隶，任由你差遣、为你而卑躬屈膝、俯首称臣。

 

正如我也想扮演费迪南王子：

 

“天地啊，来见证一下这个声音吧！我对你的爱、珍视和尊敬都已经超越了极限。”

 

拿起床边的手机，他在思考着：自己是否应该打个电话给这位老朋友。

 

他知道现在她在哪里，但是现在真的是时候吗？

 

 

8月9日，肖恩被捕的第20天，内森遭暗杀未遂的第二天。

由于内森遇刺身受重伤无法正常履行家族首领的职务，马克·杰弗森顺理成章的成为了普莱斯科特家族实际上的领袖。虽然旧金山的袭击不知道到底是内森下的命令还是纯粹一次意外，如今这已经成为了美国西部黑帮内战的导火索，再也没有什么人和事能阻止这场战争爆发了。

在昨天晚上，普莱斯科特家族所有核心干部百感交集、忧心忡忡地前往位于市区的普莱斯科特大楼进行由杰弗森——以家族代理首领兼第一军师的身份秘密临时召开的最高级会议。

这实质上是一次“战争动员会议”，杰弗森在会上用激昂的语气煽动了很多狂热主战派干部一直被压抑的不满情绪，也用内森惊魂一夜的事实让硕果仅存的反战派再也没有反对的借口，所有干部无异议通过了杰弗森的动员提议，随后又通过了决议，正式向弗兰克·鲍尔斯的黑帮集团以及远在加州的高田家族宣战。在杰弗森的计划下，普莱斯科特家族决定于两天后率先发难，目标直指克洛伊经营多年的酒吧街以及弗朗西斯刚刚稳定下来的位于阿卡迪亚西南部的海湾区据点，同样是得到了与会者的一致认可并从中挑选了几名主战派的干部亲自负责这次行动的实施。

说白了，杰弗森举行这次会议更多的是要得到所有人对自己的忠诚。

除掉肖恩对他来说并非坐稳了宝座，必须要利用一场非打不可的战争才能牢牢地把无穷的权力紧握在自己手里，如今这些干部除了投靠这位已经实际掌控局势的“总督”已经别无选择，除了死路一条。

而他们的对手也没有闲着。经过一天一夜的漫长讨论并最终拟定目标和计划后，当天上午十点，随着“总盟主”弗兰克一声令下，其昔日的两位大将克洛伊和弗朗西斯开始兵分两路向普莱斯科特家族这个外强中干的“罗马帝国”的“都城”发起进攻，以其人之道还治其人之身的来了一次不宣而战。

 

克洛伊和弗朗西斯的目标是阿卡迪亚的市中心——占领那些之前普莱斯科特家族核心干部争得你死我活的“无主之地”——那些多数都是受他们保护的商场、写字楼和店铺等人多密集的公共场所，一旦开战不仅伤及市民而且会制造恐慌而让自己变成警察追击的目标，对此弗朗西斯的做法是“破牢亡羊”：收买了电力局的所有人让他们负责切断所有目标地点的电力供应并在备用发电机上下了手脚，让这些地方全部强制关灯，一时之间所有人都乱作一团，商场的客人全部带着不解和黑帮火拼带来的恐惧感离开、写字楼的员工因为断电而无法工作、店铺因为停电而被迫停止营业，所有店主和负责人都叫苦连天，而在普莱斯科特家族的人正忙于维持秩序和所有老板协商处理问题的时候，弗朗西斯的人已经潜伏到他们的身后将其逐一击破。

整个行动持续了不到半个小时便已取得显著成效，哪怕有个别地方还是发生了枪战但形势一边倒的大前提下普莱斯科特家族还是丧失了反抗自卫的能力，弗朗西斯的部队很快就将所有占领的“无主之地”连成一个整体，相互支援、攫取一切可利用的资源以达到“以战养战”的效率最大化。

上午十一点，除了发生枪战的地方因为普莱斯科特家族的援军赶到而无法彻底攻占外，其余的所有据点基本上已被弗朗西斯占领，凭借一场现代城市版“闪电战”，弗朗西斯的“新普莱斯科特家族”已经控制了将近半个阿卡迪亚市中心，向所有人宣布自己已经拿下黑帮内战第一场战斗的胜利。

弗朗西斯以轻微代价成功占领绝大多数“无主之地”之后的一个小时内，普莱斯科特家族所有干部都聚集到了市区的普莱斯科特大楼里举行一次由杰弗森临时秘密召开的战争动员会议。在会上他再次以代理家族首领兼第一军师的身份正式宣布向弗兰克·鲍尔斯为首的黑帮集团以及远在加州的高田家族宣战，并且将计划提前，将于当天下午对弗兰克集团在阿卡迪亚的重要据点进行反击，以牙还牙；

而APD在弗朗西斯首战告捷之后也迅速作出行动：正午时分，约翰·桑德斯在APD大楼的会议室里举行记者发布会，发言时称“一场阿卡迪亚历史上最大的人为灾难”即将席卷而来，呼吁市民特别是郊区和港湾地区的居民要尽管避免出行，留在家中注意安全；

另一方面，阿卡迪亚市长也对当前局势进行了一段讲话，希望“人为灾难的制造者们”能够为广大市民和他们所在的地方作为优先考虑的目标，以和为贵、共同发展、共创辉煌，然而这段讲话却被普莱斯科特家族的网络媒体水军炒作抹黑，称市长的讲话“既软弱无力又消极避战”，而且这段视频一经网上传播得到很多网友的反对评论，间接上支持了普莱斯科特家族的抹黑行为。

随后便到了这场表演的一个高潮：下午十二点三十分，杰弗森以市政府首席顾问的身份在阿卡迪亚市政府的办公室里拍下了一段短片并将其发上网，呼吁当地某些不法之徒不要自取灭亡，否则他们将为此付出沉重的代价。

 

下午两点，普莱斯科特家族的反击在众目睽睽之下开始了。

酒吧街再一次成为普莱斯科特家族重点关注的首当其冲之地。不过这一次他们再也不能享受三月时内森君临城下时的那种铁蹄肆意践踏、随意蹂躏敌军的快感：这里成为克洛伊誓死坚守的前线阵地，面对大敌来临她和所有人都已经做好了背水一战的准备，所以当那些“特种部队”的SUV开进街道的十字路口时，狂妄自大、不把弗兰克的手下看在眼里的暴徒们便不知不觉地走进了克洛伊早已设置好的埋伏正中心。

酒吧街的每一家店铺都成为了克洛伊“海盗团”战士们与那些穿着西装或防弹背心的暴徒们斗智斗勇的军事碉堡，这种十面埋伏、四面楚歌的打法十分的简单而有效，让克洛伊在战斗打响的头十五分钟便已经得知这场知己知彼的战斗已经决定了最后的结局。

普莱斯科特家族的先头部队在酒吧街遭遇彻底失败并未意味着这场战役已经接近尾声。支援在一线人员发来失败的噩耗之后马上转战其他地方。下午三点，沿着酒吧街背后的小山坡和茂密的树林，数以百计的普莱斯科特家族的职业打手全副武装地从这里钻了出来从背后偷袭“海盗团”，让克洛伊的大后方遭到意想不到的未算致命的一击。

此时普莱斯科特家族的另一拨进攻部队距离“大本营”蓬皮杜吧——克洛伊所在的指挥部只剩下不到一千米的距离，面对这种困境克洛伊依然没有任何动摇和放弃酒吧街的想法，因为这也是她已经想到的最坏结果，对症下药，她的“盟友”——远洋过海而来的高田家族援军很快也从侧面进入战场加入战斗。

日本人不顾旧金山的惨痛教训不惜豁出所有的支持克洛伊，让过度轻敌的普莱斯科特家族彻底失去了胜算。

下午四点，死守阵地的克洛伊“海盗团”联手从外围攻入酒吧街的日本黑帮终于击退了来势汹汹的普莱斯科特家族。战斗结束十分钟后APD准时到达现场收拾残局，形式的抓走了几个人以作交代。据现场统计，长达两小时的酒吧街激战，克洛伊方面伤亡人数超过50多人，二十多间店铺遭到严重破坏和炸毁；高田家族死伤不超过20人，在APD赶到现场时克洛伊及时将所有友军安顿在据点的地下堡垒而逃过警察的追捕；进攻方普莱斯科特家族则遭遇有史以来最惨的一次失败：共有120多人死于火拼当中，部分残余部队在战败撤退的时候碰上APD而盲目与警方驳火，结果在收到格杀勿论的命令的特勤队的强猛火力下，本来能苟且活命的普莱斯科特家族杀手们因为一时冲动而换来全军覆没的悲剧。

酒吧街一战让克洛伊成为了“受害者”和“赢家”。火拼现场成为记者争相报道的前线阵地，从蓬皮杜吧走出来的克洛伊凭借自己精湛的演技骗到了阿卡迪亚所有人的同情心，也让看到这则新闻的人们更加痛恨普莱斯科特家族的横行霸道、滥杀无辜，网络评论一边倒的支持克洛伊，而自信满满的杰弗森不仅输掉了战争，还失去了“民心”。

下午五点，APD还在酒吧街处理善后事宜，在前者的保护下顺利来到警局大楼的克洛伊和麦克斯等人会合，碰巧遇到探望父亲的弗朗西斯——同样打了胜仗的“黑恺撒”——两人以胜利者的姿态出现在APD大楼，这等于鲍尔斯集团向外界发送了一个信息：我们已经把普莱斯科特家族踩在脚下，他们的城市已经开始不再是他们的了。

当然，这还只是一时的轻狂罢了。

 

晚上八点，人们最期待的“狂欢之夜”终于开始了：

APD在重案组组长沃伦的带领下开始全城扫黑行动，出动了数千警力对阿卡迪亚市区和郊区的所有黑帮据点进行了深入而强有力的扫荡行动。为了防止被杰弗森抓住把柄和借题发挥，沃伦谨遵桑德斯的要求：先是形式的拜访了弗朗西斯刚打下来的“无主之地”，走过场的抓走了一批人，同时也向普莱斯科特家族的地盘重拳出击，更是直接对一些人大打出手、以各种罪名将这些有着深厚案底的黑帮头目悉数抓捕。

今晚的扫黑行动历时长达三个小时，APD一共抓走了多达三百余人，其中八成以上的是普莱斯科特家族的中低层干部。和酒吧街战役的处理方式一模一样，今晚扫荡行动全市的新闻媒体均进行了实时现场报道，所有人可以通过手机或电视电脑观看整个扫荡和抓捕过程。行动结束时沃伦向记者再次强调：APD决不允许今天的事件再次发生，否则为了阿卡迪亚居民的生命财产安全会不遗余力的严惩那些不法之徒。

早在酒吧街的战斗尚未结束之时，有网络媒体就已经将这一天称为“黑色审判日”。以APD结束全城扫黑为终止点，在8月9日的这天阿卡迪亚一共有五百多人或死于枪口刀锋之下、或遍体鳞伤并因此而身残体摧、或身陷囹圄面临正义的制裁，这次有史以来规模最大的黑帮内战牵涉到大半个城市、近几十万人的生命财产安全，被人们认为是“现代战争的迷你版”。

 

而这才只是这场“迷你版”战争打响的第一天。

 

 

两天后，阿卡迪亚市区一家餐厅里。

“黑色审判日”之后，鲍尔斯集团和普莱斯科特家族为避免APD找自己的麻烦而有所收敛，除了街头斗殴或制造混乱这种“小打小闹”之外基本已经不敢再贸然发动大规模火拼事件，这也代表双方终于同时主动结束了“第一回合”进入中场休息时间。

一切暂时恢复正常后，麦克斯才肯安心的继续进行佩姬·林恩失踪案的调查。

目前除了布莱克威尔这条线还能继续查下去外，社会关系调查这条线已经基本被切断，因为现在的地下世界兵荒马乱人心惶惶，谁也不敢和一个警察有过多来往，哪怕是平民百姓。

而为APD的形象和地位挽回一点颜面沃伦也开始了和女神竞争的秘密调查：即使克洛伊和普莱斯科特家族的人在酒吧街打的天昏地暗，但是在“黑帮帝国的罗马城”——阿卡迪亚这个主战场，自己即便是头破血流也势必要赶在麦克斯之前破了迈克·约翰逊的案子，否则他的局长梦可能真的只是一场梦。

作为和帮派分子打了十年交道的老警察，沃伦当然不认为克洛伊和杰弗森的战斗会就此平息——似乎8月9日的战役只是暴风雨前的一阵轻微细风，丝毫没有影响到这里变化莫测的天气状况，但已经草木皆兵的人们都仍然坚信：真正的大战还在后头，因为连小学生都知道普莱斯科特家族从来都不会轻易承认失败，即便出师不利，亦势必和敌人奉陪到底。

虽然和麦克斯作为唯二的黑帮教父“贴身保镖”，加上全城扫黑行动的巨大成功让他的身份地位在黑白两道提高了不少——这也成为了他最近变得越来越猖狂的原因之一——否则他可不敢重提约翰逊的案子。

如今，本杰明·约翰逊在华盛顿正和另一名总统候选人同样打得不可开交。尽管多个民调显示对手的支持率略高于他，但是那些只是障眼法和数字，政治人物从来都不会拿这些为自己的将来和梦想作为一个保障，不过会为他而争得你死我活。

如果现在沃伦将迈克·约翰逊死亡的真相查得一清二楚并公告天下，整个国家的历史都将会因此而改写。

但谁又能保证不会适得其反呢？

一旦查实他的死是黑帮所为，那么本杰明就会得到人们的同情和选票；反之，他就会因为儿子的各种丑闻而直接终结自己的登顶之梦，止步于当前的诸侯之位。而东窗事发的策划者无论如何都会因此而得到自己应得的报酬。

 

喂，你到底是一名警察还是黑帮分子？

 

话说回来，布鲁克到底想干什么？本来打算放自己一天假，却在回家的途中被她一通电话叫到了这里，之前让她四天时间内把案子的所有资料整理好拿给自己，今天已是第三天了，她却一直都没有给自己一个答复也没有报告过任何进展。

她最好能把我要的东西扔在这张桌上。

十分钟后，拿着一个档案袋的女人一脸疲倦懒洋洋的坐在对沃伦的对面：

“来，你要的东西。”

她把它扔在了放着两杯奶茶和两份牛扒意粉的餐桌上——沃伦如愿以偿了——档案袋砸到桌面上发出的声音吓到了旁边吃饭的人们，但始作俑者不为所动只是打了一个大大的哈欠，然后把脸靠在了玻璃墙上，她的那双熊猫眼让沃伦留意了长达几秒钟。

沃伦没有一句亲切的关心便直接打开了档案袋拿出了其中一份法医报告浏览了约一分钟，结果这里面的东西让他越发不敢相信自己的眼睛。

这他妈都是什么跟什么？

“嘿，嘿，喂！醒醒醒醒！”他不停的叫唤着坐在对面的女子让她马上回答自己要提出的一系列疑问，但是很不走运，她已经睡着了。

拿在手上的这份东西，他越看越气。

 

你他妈在跟我开玩笑吗？！

 

人永远无法叫醒一个装睡的人，正如他永远也不忍心叫醒一个熬了几天几夜不休息的人。

        

三个小时后，醒来的布鲁克发现自己睡在沃伦家里的床上。

 

仍然昏昏欲睡的女人有点不情愿的打开房门来到客厅，她看到了坐厨房餐桌前依然目不转睛地阅读着自己的法医报告还有一大叠资料的重案组警长。

“睡醒了对吧？”听到脚步声的沃伦瞬间又提起了精神，他把文件反了过来展示给布鲁克看，说，“来，给我好好解释，这些都是什么？”

布鲁克揉了揉有些干燥的眼睛，才想起自己把眼镜落在房间里了，看着眼前棱角模糊的男人软绵绵的说：“你不会连英文都不会看吧，警长大人？”

“由于资料不足无法找到匹配的对象，无法根据数据库查出指纹的相关信息？这他妈是什么法医报告？”沃伦差点想把档案袋狠狠的砸在她的脑袋上。

她又打了个哈欠然后坐在了涡轮的旁边，闭着双眼说道：“长官，我只是一个法医不是FBI，阿卡迪亚的数据库里有多少资料可不是我掌管的领域。而且我有必要强调一个事实，那就是这些工作全是我一个人在这三天时间里废寝忘食日以继夜地搞出来的，即便你升官心切也请你行行好，尊重一下我的劳动成果。”

沃伦没辙了，只好向他的女友低声下气般坦言：“行行行，我感谢你的辛勤付出，斯科特法医，今晚请你去吃大餐好不好。但现在请你先解释一下，注射器里检测出含有血红蛋白又是什么鬼，你不会是想告诉我迈克·约翰逊一个身材高大的学校橄榄球队队员患了血癌吧？”

“不，这个注射器不是他用过的，”提到报告里的东西布鲁克就突然打起精神，一脸严肃的说，“血液检测报告显示这个注射器针头里残留的血液并不属于迈克·约翰逊的，而是那个找不到任何指纹匹配信息的神秘人，但至少可以确定他是个男性，因为我从那具炸得只剩两条腿的无名尸体里提取了一些DNA，和注射器上的血液DNA检测证实两者完全吻合，也就是说这个注射器是这具无名尸体生前使用过的。”

“那就是说，这个人死前一直都在迈克·约翰逊的家里居住，至少在他被杀之前一直都在。”

这也证明了约翰逊别墅一直都被普莱斯科特家族的人密切监视着，所以他才会在最短时间内遭到黑帮杀手的灭口。

但是这个男人到底是谁呢？

“这三个注射器里，除了这个血红蛋白的那个是属于无名尸体的，另外两支毒针上提取到的指纹已经查出是属于迈克·约翰逊和麦克斯正在调查的佩姬·林恩的，看来她的失踪并非单独案件，而是黑帮有目的有针对的又一起连环杀人案。”

“之前在布莱克威尔已经问过了，他们俩是情侣，”沃伦告诉她，“佩姬·林恩是学校学年第一的优秀学生、校长的行政助理也是多个社团的积极分子，人见人爱的校园女神，而迈克·约翰逊虽然五毒俱全但同样成绩斐然和才华洋溢，所以两人很快就情投意合的在了一起。只是我觉得这里面有些蹊跷。”

“什么意思？”布鲁克最喜欢听他讲述案件的疑点。

“虽然佩姬·林恩和迈克·约翰逊的关系不一般，但是在三月调查他死因时我问过住在约翰逊家周围的人，他们都很坚定的说自己从来没有见过有任何女性出现在这个别墅里，而我们却发现在那里发现了含有她指纹的毒针；而且在迈克死后，佩姬虽然有过一段时间伤心欲绝，但很快她就恢复过来继续自己的校园生活，这期间她曾出没于黑帮的一些娱乐场所和一些人来往密切。但是有一点很关键，就是她从未染指过毒品。”

布鲁克有些疑惑：“但你不是查到黑帮的人说她经常在那些酒吧里出入吗？那她有嫌疑参与杀害迈克啊！我们都是过来人，这种跟瘾君子混在一起的人不可能不会染上毒瘾的，内森·普莱斯科特当年害了多少人不用我多说你也心知肚明吧。”

“我当然知道，但是从这些线索来看，这最多只能证明她和黑帮分子有不寻常的关系，但不能证实她是杀害迈克的嫌疑人之一，”沃伦解释道，“因为在今年五月布莱克威尔举行了由普莱斯科特家族提供的一年一度的体检，我从普莱斯科特家族的私立医院里查过了她的体检报告，所有数据都证明佩姬·林恩没有任何吸毒的行为，加上和她最要好的几个闺蜜以及跟她接近频繁的同班同学的证实也可以说明这一点。”

布鲁克也不再为此争辩，开始思考其他的可能，最终说道：“那就是有人在混淆事实想我们把佩姬的失踪归咎于黑帮的绑架，将自己的罪名推的一干二净。”

这个观点和沃伦所想的完全一致，所以他表示赞同，“你刚才说过，阿卡迪亚的数据库不是你管的范围，这让我想起了一件事。”

“是什么？”

“在当年的‘黑白不分’时期，在当时APD局长的安排下，普莱斯科特家族安插了很多技术人员进入警局的法医和其他所有的关键部门，在那几年里他们掌管了整个警局乃至控制了整个城市的核心数据，包括人口、所有居民的个人身份等信息，而这很可能就是那个无名尸体无法找出匹配资料的一个根本原因。”

布鲁克越往下想，心里就越不安。

“你认为...那个无名尸体是普莱斯科特家族的前核心干部，而普莱斯科特家族为了保护他身份秘密或者掩盖一些见不得光的事情而动用资源把他的所有数据都删掉了？”

“你觉得呢？”沃伦抿着嘴唇歪了歪头，然后站了起来继续解释这种可能性，“在阿卡迪亚，所以普莱斯科特家族名下的企业和公司，包括布莱克威尔在内都会举行年度的体检活动，为他们的一些企业研发提供样本，而这些数据均保存在他们医院的资料库里，没有家族首领的同意，所有人都不能接触那些列为商业机密的资料，贵为警察局长也不行。”

随着沃伦和布鲁克的秘密调查，现在他通过一系列证据和逻辑推理，将迈克·约翰逊、佩姬·林恩还有无名尸体三件案子连在了一起，从迈克被杀开始——也许应该是从无名尸体开始——这一连串的事件已经可以合并为一起连环杀人案。

截至目前为止，她已经失踪了一个多月了，不仅校方和佩姬的父母多次向APD施压，就连学校和外界传媒都不断借此制造舆论压力。而现在正是黑帮大战在即的非常时期，已经焦头烂额的约翰·桑德斯迫于无奈才只好让麦克斯带领沃伦的特别调查小组重新将失踪案提上日程，而现在沃伦却暗地里把这起案子也开始了秘密调查。

佩姬到底有没有吸毒、和黑帮分子是否关系密切，这些都不是破案的关键。最重要也是最需要查清的就是：此时此刻，这个女孩到底在哪里？

三支不同人各自使用过的毒针、只剩双腿的无名尸体、失踪的女大学生、被删除的个人身份资料。断断续续的线索终于勉强的连在了一起，为沃伦等人找出幕后真凶提供了基础，但是想要从那具尸体上找到案件的突破口，沃伦就只能寄希望于普莱斯科特家族的医院数据库了。

而不幸中的万幸是：内森·普莱斯科特现在也正在那里住院治疗。

 

哼哼，看来又到了自己最喜欢的环节了。

 

 

 

与此同时，布莱克威尔。

麦克斯在保安工作室找不到大卫·麦德森，反而见到了几个新面孔，恐怕在自己忙于处理黑帮斗争的这段时间里学校经历了很大的人事变动。新来的保安主管十分的傲慢自负，面对APD特别调查组的人他们不仅拒绝回答扎克的一切问题甚至连保安工作室的门口也不给他和麦克斯进，把沃伦的小跟班气得够呛。

“仗着校长是黑帮老大就敢瞧不起我们了？！他们他妈只是一个破保安，不是警察！”扎克又气又恼的大骂道，“我早晚都要让着几个混蛋吃不了兜着走！”

“别说这些气话了，”麦克斯安慰道，“刚才在操场巡逻的保安跟我说大卫只是被调职并没有被辞退，估计他应该在学校里担任其他职务而且正忙着。”

她不禁感叹，一个退役军人居然为了一份工作而低声下气的在这所已经虽然古老而充满智慧、却又落在奸人手上的学术殿堂为他们卖命。

哦，这里是阿卡迪亚，麦克斯，没有人不为你口中的那些奸人做事，连你也不例外。

麦克斯刚走出教学楼来到公交车站前，一辆校巴也准时的到达学校门口停站上落客，而当这位大神探看到校车的驾驶者时，她没有丝毫的惊讶甚至希望自己认错人了。

“我被调去当校车司机了，”提起这件事就来气的驾驶者对刚上车的特殊乘客说，“该死的杰弗森！因为当初知道我和你们谈过关于佩姬·林恩的事情他在那之后就变得疑神疑鬼，加上这个月初我和他就学校加装摄像头、增强校园安保系数的事情而吵过几次，他对我怀恨在心所以把我调到这个岗位上了。”

坐在第一排的麦克斯对于大卫的遭遇没有任何表示，她直入主题的说：“就我目前搜集到的证据还不能直接认定绑架佩姬·林恩的主谋是谁，除非你能够放下过往对我还有APD的成见跟我合作，我相信我们很快就会直到她的下落，还大家一个真相和交代。”

当时的校车上并没有其他人，所以大卫才敢直言快语：“说真的，女士，对于当初我的鲁莽言语我必须要对你道歉。我后来查过了资料，原来你就是当年考尔菲德住宅惨案的受害者的女儿，在看到这则十几年前的新闻之后我马上就后悔莫及了，”他说到一半，校车开到终点站停了下来，他将车熄火然后接着说，“听着警探，从今年一月开始我就已经开始在布莱克威尔秘密跟踪迈克·约翰逊还有他的女朋友，也就是佩姬·林恩，他们俩都没有任何异常的举动，除了迈克那小子经常在校园里和一些聊得来的富二代一起吸粉还有卖粉给其他学生，值得注意的是在三月初他一共进了马克·杰弗森的办公室四次，由于我没有更好的工具所以我无法得知他们聊了些什么，而在他被人绑架之前，他还和一个人有过来往。”

“内森·普莱斯科特。”麦克斯直接说出了答案。

正想开口的大卫只好把这个名字吞了回去并点了点头，“说回重点，佩姬·林恩虽然是一名优秀学子，但她一直都不和迈克的所谓朋友同流合污，甚至因为毒品的事好几次想和他分手。但暗地里她又和一些帮派分子关系密切，我曾经在下班之后跟踪她进入到一家酒吧里，发现她在别人的带领下走进了地下层里，那里是贵宾区，我的身份显然不能进去。但是那天我可以肯定杰弗森也在那里，因为他的那辆玛莎拉蒂就停在不远处，在我家里都有照片可以作为证据。”

好样的士兵，总算是听到了我想听到的内容。

麦克斯保持着一脸严肃和沉重的表情站了起来，诚挚的和大卫说：“听着大卫，既然你能把你查到的情报都透露给我，证明你选择了信任我，接下来我需要你能答应我几件事，可能会让你的生命遭到严重威胁甚至直接因此而和黑帮结下恩怨，但现在已经到了危急关头，我能信任的人可能只有你一个了。”

看着眼前这个孩子，大卫感觉回到了当初在战场上临危受命的不堪回首的岁月里。

 

他有过一位坚定战友，死于一次即将结束的行动中埋在路边的土制炸弹。

 

他们曾经开过玩笑、讨论过战争结束后回到家会遇到的各种麻烦。

 

结果大卫活着回到自己的国家和故乡，而他却死了，这个让他无法接受又挥之不去的事实每天都徘徊在他的脑海里。

 

每个人总会有一些难以忘怀、心碎不已的过去，正如自己也曾经历过。

 

他希望自己能够帮助这个孩子，虽然他更想帮她找出杀害亲生父亲的凶手而非一名失踪女学生的幕后主谋。

 

“若能帮到你，我义不容辞，孩子。说吧。”

 

 

 

 

8月16日，“黑色审判日”过去一周后。

詹姆斯·安布尔这一个月来穿梭于APD大楼和市政府的次数比过往十年同期次数加起来还要多。对于将肖恩送上法庭他依旧抱有幻想，但无奈自己手头上的证据还是不足以支撑他强调的事实，加上如今黑帮内战打得如火如荼，约翰·桑德斯宁可选择保护这个人人自危的家园也不会和自己这个为了报一箭之仇而自私自利的疯子。

“怎么你和那个受人摆布的市长一样贪生怕死？！”詹姆斯每次和他吵都会说出这句开场白，“在阿卡迪亚谁还不知道马克·杰弗森现在已经是普莱斯科特家族的老大，所有的事情都是他搞出来的，而肖恩一旦被入罪成功，别说是他，整个家族都会迎来末日，只要你能帮我扳倒住在你们顶楼的那个人，这座城市的未来十年一百年都将天下太平，而你就是成为这个城市的英雄和传说人物名留青史！”

桑德斯可不吃这一套，作为一个现实主义者他知道自己能耐有多大，搞掉肖恩可不会让普莱斯科特家族从此坠落深渊，如今的现状已经能说明一切。自己和黑帮打交道也不是一年半载了，他们内部的新陈代谢远比自己这种行政部门还要快且高效，换一个、甚至死一个黑帮老大可不会让一个帮派从此一蹶不振，相反有可能让他们以战养战变得遇强越强，而这个“罗马帝国”好不巧拥有这种先天条件。

“我再说最后一次，地检官：‘自助者天助’。我已经自顾不暇了，除非你能像七月的那样联合自己的盟友去完成你的心愿，否则我还是那四个字：无能为力。我只是一个警察局长不是总统，不是我想搞掉谁就可以为所欲为的。再说，现在你的目标已经不再是肖恩·普莱斯科特，而应该是你口中的那个真正的掌权人，他现在已经是一人之下了，而肖恩只是一个没有任何利用价值的弃子，也许我应该把名留青史的这个机会还给你自己再好不过了。”

话已至此，詹姆斯再做任何的争取也已经没有意义。

离开APD大楼，手里拿着一份厚厚的文件的詹姆斯也开始动摇了那份曾无比坚定的信心，他不想做一名旁观者坐等收成，这场阿卡迪亚历史上最大的战争他不能以一种压轴出场却黄雀在后的姿态出现，否则自己的价值就贬得太厉害了。

他要做一名运筹帷幄、主导战争的主帅，而不是赶来支援扫荡残敌的及时雨。

那个该死的神秘人怎么在这种关键时候却没有了下文？

哦不，詹姆斯·安布尔，你什么时候变得这么没有主见和方向感了，要一个幽灵般的人来指引你该怎样完成自己的大计？

 

刚坐上驾驶位，他放在箱子里的拿那台手机准时的响了起来。

 

说曹操曹操到。

 

“噢，安布尔先生，好久没和你通话还真的有些想念你了。”神秘人用一种近乎嘲笑的口吻和詹姆斯说。

“那你应该每天都给我打一次电话，这样你就不会感到寂寞了。”詹姆斯冷静了下来，要想从这个人身上得到一些有用的东西就必须要耍一些欲擒故纵的把戏。

“不要被眼前的敌人蒙蔽了你的双眼，否则你就会被敌人的朋友有机可乘。”神秘人似乎想提醒自己已经有些迷失了。

“话说我和你已经保持合作五个多月了，对于你的真实身份我一直都有在做猜测和证实。”

“放心，你不会想知道我是谁的，因为我就是一个无名小卒。”

“一个操控着地检官去帮助他复仇、搞垮普莱斯科特家族让其家无宁日、让日本人和本土黑帮联手大败普莱斯科特家族，你这个无名小卒深藏功与名的有些过了。”

“哈哈哈哈，过奖了，各取所需满足对方的需求这不就足够了吗，可况我也没让你空手而归啊。”

“算了废话少说吧，以往你打给我都会有一些对我有用的线索，这次又是什么？”

 

“两个：MK基金会和麦克斯·考尔菲德。”

 

这他妈是什么意思？！

“MK基金会早在两年前我已经有过详细的调查，但是麦克斯·考尔菲德这个人，难道她是和我们的盟友同名同姓的新敌人？”

“哈，别逗我笑了安布尔先生。麦克斯·考尔菲德就是麦克斯·考尔菲德，你们阿卡迪亚大名鼎鼎的王牌警探，如今肖恩·普莱斯科特的贴身保镖、克洛伊·普莱斯的情人。”

该死的混蛋又想玩什么？

但他好像从来都没有忽悠过自己，这才是他需要担心的点。

詹姆斯哼了一声：“看来你这个无名小卒的野心比星辰大海还更大。”

 

“我只是想看到这场游戏有人死罢了，仅此而已。”神秘人说完这句话便把电话挂了。

 

而放下电话的詹姆斯坐在车上久久不能平静内心复杂的心情。

麦克斯·考尔菲德确实在这几个月时间里变得越来越“位高权重”，但是她到底做了什么而让神秘人选择放弃这枚棋子？

已经无法控制局势的棋手又面临了一次抉择。

詹姆斯轻轻的捶了一下方向盘。

他妈的都拿自己当枪使啊...

 

 

8月28日下午。

正在家中休息的沃伦突然接到了一通神秘来电：

 

“是。沃伦·格雷厄姆。”

 

“内森·普莱斯科特。”

 

“说吧。”

 

“在我们谈话之前，我要你保证我和我父亲不会受牢狱之灾，我才和你继续说下去。”

 

“好，我可以保证，最后坐牢的不会是你们父子俩。”

 

“带麦克斯·考尔菲德和弗朗西斯·莱纳德来医院见我，只准你们三个来。”

 

通话结束。

 

 

一个小时后，普莱斯科特私立医院。

普莱斯科特家族向克洛伊等人正式宣战后，医院的安保工作更加紧张和严密，以至于一名医生和随从护士要进入内森的病房都要经过警察和黑帮分子的双重安检。若不是沃伦的到来，估计这两位“白衣天使”都要露馅了。

走进病房，内森正在用平板回看8月9日的新闻，报道里详细描述了酒吧街战役的整个过程，甚至还把APD在半路拦截住普莱斯科特家族撤退的残余部队并将他们全部击毙的执法记录仪片段，看到自己的手下死于警察抢下，内森冷笑了一声。

马克·杰弗森这个王八蛋，白白牺牲了这么多人换来这样一场惨败。

当他看到走进来给自己“检查身体”的医生和护士，还有一个穿着西装的警察跟在后面的情景，他才把平板放在一边从病床走了下来。

“午安，医生、护士，还有我们的大英雄格雷厄姆先生。”

护士率先摘下了口罩，回应这位病人：“所以你现在算是自首吗，普莱斯科特先生？”

对于这句话内森没有情绪病发作而是很平淡的回答：“是合作，我可是奉公守法的良好市民，考尔菲德警探。”

“嗯很好，很多谢你和警方合作，现在该说说你打算告诉我们一些什么有价值的线索了。”沃伦边说边走到之前杰弗森坐过的那张沙发上。

“哦，原来这位医生是你们的卧底探员，真的辛苦你潜入普莱斯科特家族这么久还是一事无成，不过放心，你的苦日子很快就到头了，莱纳德先生。”

弗朗西斯没有摘下口罩直接和自己的弟弟说：“为您服务是我的荣幸，阁下。”

哼，真他妈滑稽。

内森摇了摇头然后坐在床边面对三个带着各自的目标来探望自己的人，开始自己想要透露的东西：“马克·杰弗森现在控制了整个家族，我即便完全康复离开这个鬼地方也不可能重新掌管一切，所以为了我和肖恩以及家族和阿卡迪亚的将来，只有除掉他才能让这场战争还有一切都彻底结束。”

“难道你不应该问一下自己当初为什么要让你的那些高层去争‘无主之地’吗？”麦克斯突然有些激动的说，”是你才造成了现在这个样子的，现在打算把责任推卸给自己的军师和老师，让自己一尘不沾？”

站在克洛伊的立场，麦克斯必须谴责内森的这种玩火自焚的做法，因为她同样也有自己的立场，就是不能让黑帮的恩怨斗争蔓延在阿卡迪亚，让当初发生在凯特的事情继续上演。

内森理所当然的反驳道：“别他妈犯傻了婊砸，让那些人去抢‘无主之地’其实就是我的一个早就想好的计谋，为的就是削弱杰弗森的势力。”

弗朗西斯对于内森的解释有些兴趣：“此话怎讲？”

“可能肖恩这几年开始进入半退休状态而丝毫察觉不到，也可能是他这只老狐狸在计划一些阴谋，但现实情况就是杰弗森在这几年时间里已经收买了很多家族的核心干部，而且他们当中有不少人还是曾经罗德尼的亲信，透过他们杰弗森可以控制家族一半以上的合法和非法事业，包括之前你们研究的冰角公司，现在它也是杰弗森主管的一个企业。”

“罗德尼？罗德尼·杰雷布科？！”听到这个名字，麦克斯就如同着魔一般。

“对，当初和西雅图黑帮老大密谋害死你父亲骗走家族数十亿资金的人，相信那天晚上肖恩已经跟你们提过了吧。”内森认为自己也有必要利用这些信息获取麦克斯的一些信任。

“那就是说，你秘密查过这个人的所有底细咯？”认为这个人和案件有关联的沃伦插问。

“这你应该问一下你的同事啊，警长。为了还自己父亲一个公道她可是查了足足十年啊！”内森摊了摊手。

沃伦对视了麦克斯几秒钟，然后说出自己推理得出的结论：“当年普莱斯科特家族故意删掉他的资料，为的就是掩盖一些见不得光的事实，而这就是为什么我查不到埋在约翰逊别墅后院的那具无名尸体的原因。”

“迈克·约翰逊...这小子和当初的我简直一模一样，有一个爱自己的女人和同样狗屎般的该死的家庭。呵呵，我是走了什么狗屎运才能勉强逃过这种命运，虽然我也很想现在就死掉，一了百了...”内森有些叹息，然后对沃伦说，“不要担心，警长，现在你能继续你的调查了，相信在这家医院里你会找到你想要的东西的。虽然杰弗森现在是帮派的老大，但至少这家医院还有很多企业我才是真正的老板。”内森说。

“那好，我等一下叫人过来处理一下。”沃伦满怀信心，只要能查到这个无名尸体的下落就能将所有真相也一并挖掘出来，幕后真凶也将浮出水面。

 

“哼，这还用查吗？”

 

说话的人是弗朗西斯：

“那具无名尸体就是麦克斯一直要找的人，罗德尼·杰雷布科，也就是肖恩说的那个凯尔·杰弗森。”

沃伦对于这个结论感到难以置信：“什么？凯尔·杰弗森？马克·杰弗森有一个亲兄弟也是普莱斯科特家族的人？”很明显他并未彻底搞清楚状况。

“什么意思？”麦克斯问。

“肖恩那天晚上肯定是隐瞒了一些东西，正如你也不相信他们俩没有一点关系，纯粹同一个姓氏，对吗？”弗朗西斯看着麦克斯说。

她歪了歪头以作回应。

“哼，你们都太天真了，”内森讥笑他们的无知和愚蠢，“肖恩这只老狐狸从来都不会让任何人从他手上得到任何东西，你真的以为他会这么伟大把黑帮龙头的位置无条件的送给克洛伊·普莱斯吗？他虽然想结束黑帮事业但是更多的是想扶持一个傀儡幕后操纵着他来继续经营一切。”说完这句话，内森看了看弗朗西斯，他有些想笑的样子。

“当然，我能看出来，只是克洛伊自以为自己能够甩掉肖恩完全接管普莱斯科特家族的黑色帝国，但是很快她就知道这样做的后果了。”麦克斯不由得感叹道，“所以你才会拉拢瑞秋让她去日本远离这里？”

内森又冷笑一声，“难道你他妈真的以为我会这么傻拿家族的一半江山分给她吗？！”

虽然这也是他愿意接受的结果，但他却选择把这句话烂在肚子里。

他把平板递给了麦克斯：“我让人搜集罗德尼的资料都在这里面了，相信能够帮助你找出杀害你父亲的凶手。”

麦克斯双手接过将它收了起来，但她没有感谢内森的帮助，因为他的身份和立场不允许这样做。

随后他告诉沃伦：“祝你早日破案还迈克一个公道。还有，回去告诉约翰·桑德斯，我已经不是普莱斯科特家族的首领，八月初的事情还有将来的事情均与我无关，叫他不要拿这些屁事来搞我，否则就别怪我无情了！”

沃伦向他保证：自己从来都是言出必行的人。

“嘿，别搞的自己像是快要死掉的人交代后事那样，”一直都没怎么说上话的弗朗西斯医生走到内森身边，“快点康复出来，肖恩需要我们，即便他不需要，阿卡迪亚也需要我们。”

内森看着弗朗西斯，内心五味杂陈。

他应该用什么身份和他说话呢，家族首领、同父异母的兄弟，还是朋友？

最终他选择握住弗朗西斯的手，语重心长的说：“那里已经不再是我的舞台了，我已经厌倦、也不想再做别人的奴隶和扯线木偶了。”然后躺回到病床上继续休息。

麦克斯等人也知道做戏做全套，于是重新伪装好自己便离开了病房，沃伦则留在病房一会儿后也离开了。

拿起放在床头柜上的那张自己小时候被强制穿上海军制服和肖恩坐在屋前楼梯上的合照，内森看了很长时间。

从住院那天晚上开始，他已经变成了另一个人，不再是以前那样疯狂而失去理智，而是彻底无欲无求、真正获得自由的逃脱者。

 

一切都将要结束了，爸爸。

 

和以往一样，如你所愿了。


	17. 无尽末路

8月29日晚上十点，APD大楼，特别拘留室里。

肖恩已经被秘密拘留在警局一个月零一个星期。这段时间他除了密切关注外面的局势发展和继续钻研历史，似乎和一个普通的老年人没有多大区别，甚至连局里的人都开始对他的防范工作放松了不少，仿佛已经忘记了他们囚禁着的是这场黑帮内战的始作俑者、罪魁祸首的顶头上司和抓住整个城市经济和发展的命脉之人。

外面的兵荒马乱、家族的四分五裂、下属的丑态毕露，他看在眼里、记在心里，也无可奈何的尽在不言中。

他一直都自以为自己就是一名优秀的智者和骗子的结合体——正如当初克洛伊开的那个玩笑，尽管事实也确实如此——但事情的发展开始超出自己的意愿和控制范围，他开始质疑甚至否定了自己，认为自己只是一个开始学会自欺欺人甚至麻痹自己的可怜人，正如那些逃避责任的瘾君子一样，害人终害己。

也许一切都应该还在自己控制之中，只是有一个人一直在打乱我的部署。

正如现在坐在自己对面的这位千方百计要找出杀死自己父亲真凶的警探。

她可从来不会在晚上来找自己，除非是有什么特别重要的事，上一次她向自己报告这种所谓“重要的事”还是三个星期前。

这次又会是什么呢？

“你知道三世纪危机高潮时的罗马皇帝是有多么的轻贱吗？”肖恩看着那本之前一直在研究的古罗马历史书籍，自问自答道，“从公元235年至284年，罗马帝国总共出现了26个皇帝，除了一个是病死的外，其他人无一幸免的被军队杀死。在塞维鲁王朝灭亡之后，罗马帝国的混乱便达到了极点，整个统治系统彻底瘫痪无法正常运行，皇帝作为军队最高统帅不但要面对外部敌人，还要镇压不时造反的军队和起义的人民。而那些贪得无厌的军队不断拥立新帝，企盼这名众人拥护的长官会给予他们更多的赏赐，一旦这种索求得不到满足，那个所谓的皇帝就会被杀。”

被提问者不以为然的回答肖恩：“普莱斯科特阁下，如果真的要我用罗马帝国来做比喻的话，可能您就是名留青史的马可·奥勒留，而您的儿子就是那位更为著名的康茂德大帝了。”这个巧用罗马历史来讽刺肖恩的人，正是麦克斯。*

肖恩会心一笑：“想不到考尔菲德警探对于历史也有过一些研究。”

“作为警探，我也研究过不少东西的，虽然这次要聊的话题和历史并没有多大关系。”麦克斯也跟着笑了笑，但很快她变了脸色，变得有些冷酷和带着一丝不善的杀意：

“也许今天我们应该聊一些不这么闷的话题，您觉得呢阁下？”

肖恩也察觉到有些不好的预感，但事已至此他也没什么好害怕了。

“我想你应该知道了，当初我并没有把一切如实的告诉你。”年过六十的男人可没有老糊涂，他知道这位女孩突然找自己聊天绝对不会纯粹来陪自己聊黑帮的事情。

毕竟她一直都把自己当作十年前那宗案子的头号嫌疑人。

她从包里拿出一叠照片放在桌上然后说：“他虽然被你逐出家门但一直都在纽约帮您做事，只是后来因为一个人被调往NYPD所以你又把他安排到南美洲与当地的黑帮打通关系，而你为了家族的利益帮他隐姓埋名逃过警察的追捕，直至一年前他因为病魔缠身才选择放弃一切回来这里，让迈克·约翰逊帮你继续隐瞒所有事情的真相。”

然后站了起来继续陈述：“他姓杰弗森也并非偶然，因为他的确有个亲哥哥，他的身份除了是布莱克威尔校长外，还是让你落得如此下场的新黑帮龙头。”

说到这里，一切都已经清晰明了。

肖恩又一次骗了所有人。

“凯尔...罗德尼虽然杀了你的父亲也背叛了我，但我是个商人，从商言商，这种过河拆桥的叛徒行为于我而言并不能证明代表我不会从他身上继续压榨剩余价值，把他流放到南美是我挽回颜面和损失的补救之计。况且他已经犯了死罪，即便我不杀他，死神也会准时定候收走他的一切，于是我放了他一马。这对于瑞恩来说是不公平的，但也是我自私和仁慈带来的恶果，就像现在这样。”

老者的态度和解释并没有获得复仇者的原谅和宽恕，他已经看到了女孩的蓝眼睛里燃起了久违的熊熊火焰，带着愤怒的怒火。

然后他看到了眼前的女警从腰间拿出了手枪瞄准了自己，整个动作过程他连一毫秒都没有忽略掉，黑洞洞的枪口没有让他变得慌张和恐惧，反而是她的杀气让他感到有一丝寒意迎面扑来。

“你刚才等于在间接承认是你害死了我爸爸。”麦克斯举着枪，冷冰冰的说出这句既成事实。

“我只是帮助凶手逃避了他应得的制裁，为了一己私利而作出的不义之举。”肖恩正在极力撇清自己对于这起事件的责任，自知活罪难逃但依然在垂死挣扎。

但这也要看审判者买不买账。

“艾伦·欧文斯的死是你一手安排的，凯尔·杰弗森逃脱法律惩罚也是你的杰作，现在你觉得自己还能洗清同谋者的罪名吗，肖恩？”

肖恩依然十分冷静的应对麦克斯的再三逼问：“他的死算是我为你父亲的死一个交代，但是凯尔的逍遥法外实属权宜之计，要怪就怪我当初狠心不起来，因为这件事情已经不是单纯的下属背叛了这么简单了，否则我不可能轻易放过一个叛徒。”

麦克斯的表情开始变得扭曲：

“我没兴趣再听你胡说八道，”她向前走了几步，用枪顶着肖恩的额头，“我告诉你，从我成为警察的那一天起就发誓要杀死所有有份参与杀害我爸爸的凶手和同谋。既然你已经坦白了所有的罪行，我允许给你一个痛快，毕竟你也早就猜到会有这个结局，死在一个警察的枪下、还是当初被你害死的人的女儿的枪下。”

麦克斯已经关掉保险，肖恩能够感觉到枪管的子弹已经做好一切准备射穿自己的脑袋，他不想再争论什么，只是在临死前再向复仇女神嘱咐一句：

“即便杀了我，你们也不能阻止现在这场战争进行得更加激烈，而且马克·杰弗森绝对会是其中最大的受益者，他现在距离彻底控制普莱斯科特家族只差最后一步了，一旦我死了，所有事情的真相就会陪我埋进坟墓里，你真正的仇敌就会从此无坚不摧，将整个阿卡迪亚玩弄于股掌之中。”

麦克斯没有理会他的警告，她的食指已经开始施力进而扣动扳机。

 

这个帮凶的任何言语她都不会再相信。

 

“下地狱去吧，普莱斯科特阁下。”复仇者发出最后的死刑执行通知。

 

就在这一瞬间，拘留室的铁门被人撞开，破门而入的两人看到此情此景都下意识的拿出手枪瞄准行刑者：

 

“麦克斯，冷静点！”朋克打扮的蓝发女子向麦克斯发出警告，在她身旁的人是沃伦——在之前和麦克斯一起研究内森提供的情报看到今天判若两人的麦克斯之后，他十分担心这个报仇心切的女子会做出过火的越界行为，于是他只好叫来这位唯一能够说服麦克斯的人来帮助自己解围。

 

地球人都知道，只有克洛伊才能搞掂麦克斯·考尔菲德。

 

麦克斯不慌不忙的从包里拿出了另一把手枪对准了沃伦，说道：

 

“他是帮我杀父仇人逃避法律制裁的罪魁祸首，你的要求我恕难从命，‘蓝胡子’。”

 

麦克斯的话语里充满着陌生和怨恨的重要成分，让克洛伊无法接受这种寒意迎面的变化。

沃伦试图帮助克洛伊解救出这个困境，虽然他从未见过麦克斯如此无情的一面，让他久违的心生畏惧：

“麦克斯，你是警察，不是那些刽子手，不要沦落到和他们一样的地步。”

“哼，”麦克斯的冷笑让所有人不寒而栗，“你们给我听着，马克·杰弗森我是吃定了，谁也救不了他，你也是！”她用枪顶了一下肖恩的头，进一步刺激了两位持枪者的紧绷的神经。

沃伦拿枪的手有些颤抖，但还是在极力争取对方的息事宁人：“麦克斯！我们一起看过内森给我们的资料并且一起商量好了不是吗？我已经拿到相对应的血液样本和DNA数据，只要查出杀死凯尔·杰弗森的人是谁，我们就能知道谁是杀害迈克·约翰逊，也会凭此找出杀你父亲的真凶。现在就差最后一步了，你忍心就这样前功尽弃吗？即便那个人真的是马克·杰弗森，你也需要这些证据将他送进监狱坐穿牢底，所以现在你必须冷静下来...”没来得及说完，她已经看到麦克斯的面目变得异常狰狞，那双曾让他迷倒的蓝眼睛发出了一阵杀意，形同虚设的警惕最终变成了自吃苦果的犹豫。

 

他的诚心相劝最终只会适得其反。

 

一声枪声响彻了整个楼层，在空无一人的拘留室外显得犹如一声惊雷。

 

沃伦的左臂中了一枪，他忍住了疼痛没有放弃持枪的动作，但鲜血已经不断从墙上伤口中流出，沿着手背再到手指不断流到地上。拿枪的手颤抖的更加厉害，最终他坚持不住，枪从手上掉了下来半跪在地上。他捂住了仍在涌出血的伤口，依然用眼神在哀求对方停止这种仇者快的疯狂行为。

“沃伦！...天杀的...”看着已经遭到伤害的男子，十分担心麦克斯会继续暴走的克洛伊也变得十分激动，“麦克斯！不要再做傻事了！”

她不敢相信，自己居然拿着枪指着自己最爱的人。

而对方也看到这个致命的弱点：

 

“你忍心这样拿枪指着我，甚至为了一个黑帮老大的性命而选择向我开枪吗？”麦克斯问克洛伊。

 

“这...这已经与任何人都无关了，现在我要的人只有一个，就是你，那个以前会对我百依百顺的麦克斯、能为我赴汤蹈火的麦克斯、也能让我为此不惜放弃生命的麦克斯，而不是现在这个被复仇蒙蔽了心智的魔鬼，”克洛伊还在继续与复仇女神附体的麦克斯理论着，“把枪放下，跟我一起回家，好吗？”

 

当这只蝴蝶不得不面对这头曾相互依偎、即将杀死无辜猎物的野鹿时，她的内心百般焦灼，甚至已经有了牺牲的信念。

 

为的，只是她的安好。

 

“对不起，克洛伊。”麦克斯还是决定继续自己的死刑执行。

 

但她未能开出这一枪，因为克洛伊已经先于她打出了自己手枪里的子弹。

 

和沃伦一样，麦克斯被克洛伊开枪打中了左手手臂，丧失理智的警探还没回过神来就被黑帮女老大一个飞扑扑倒在地上，双双倒地的两人搂抱在了一起。

克洛伊率先起身，将麦克斯压在自己胯下，后者已经看到她握紧了拳头准备挥向自己的脸部，但她将强有力的手臂举在了空中久久不肯完成整个击打动作。

 

她没有失去理智，也知道自己没有更好的方法停止这一切。

 

“为什么...不打我...”被制服者似乎在宣泄对于她犹豫并不愿痛扁自己的决定而不满，虽然很快她就能看到她流下了泪水。

 

但她却找不到她为何流泪的原因。

 

“如果我打了你能让刚才的事情没有发生过，我绝对会把你揍进医院里...”克洛伊哽咽着说出这句话，握紧拳头的手终于放下，整个人软了下来骑在麦克斯的身上。

“唉，我现在已经够烦的了，你就不能让我少操心一下吗，什么时候反过来成了你给我添乱了，惹事鬼麦克斯...”克洛伊右手的两根手指弯曲变成了一个钳子夹住了她的左脸，可能是因为用力过度，麦克斯被她弄哭了，但克洛伊却感觉不到她是被自己弄疼而泣不成声的。

那是愧疚的泪水，因为冲动这只魔鬼操控着自己而酿成这场闹剧的歉意。

而自己也已经被她弄得不知所措了。

“对不起...我...打了你一枪，我要马上帮你止血...”看着麦克斯受伤的手臂，克洛伊的声线也因为内心受到挫伤而变得有些敏感，“在这里等我，很快回来！”她赶紧擦了擦快要掉出来的眼泪并站了起来往拘留室外冲了出去，留下依然躺在地上、如同失去知觉般寂静地流着眼泪的麦克斯。

她不能接受她的道歉。

更不可能会原谅自己。

“不，麦克斯！....”沃伦看着失控的女人用尽全身力气站了起来头也不回的冲出拘留室，他也想跟着她跑出去，但因为手臂失血过多、双脚开始变软的他最终只能默默的看着她消失在走廊尽头。

而拿着医疗箱跑了回来的克洛伊看到刚才躺着自己爱人的地板上没有了她的踪影后也无力的跪在地上，药品和绷带随着她拿着箱子的手一松而随之散落在地上。

克洛伊·普莱斯你他妈真的是个蠢货！

 

 

半小时后，海边别墅。

“麦克斯...她现在没事吧？”正准备睡觉的凯特突然接到了克洛伊的电话，她的话语让这位校医主任有些难以置信。

难怪弗朗西斯突然带着几个人还有安德鲁·威尔逊前往APD，原来发生了这么大的事情。

“相信我，麦克斯一定是去了你的旧屋里，我现在过去帮她处理一下伤口吧，等弗朗西斯去到警局后你替我告诉他我去了你家陪麦克斯，让他不用担心，等她冷静下来了我就会带她回来的，交给我吧。”通话结束后凯特迅速行动起来，这里距离居民区也就十分钟的车程，她相信自己不会出什么问题的。

然而当凯特穿好衣服准备出门的时候，她听到了楼下厨房好像有动静。

而且她直到现在才发现，别墅外的保镖都不见了，因为她试图打电话给汤姆·帕克的手下，却没有人接听——本来弗朗西斯是要求汤姆本人负责保护自己的安全，但弗兰克坚持要将瑞秋找出来解释清楚当初去到日本和高田家族私下是否有过联系一事，所以他如今正在去往纽约的途中——如今负责守护别墅的都是他的手下，且从来都是坚守岗位的。

这可不是一个好消息。

她脑海里浮现的第一个画面就是自己的家。当初被两个蒙面杀手挟持的情节至今仍历历在目，整个过程一如就发生在昨天般无法忘却。

她没有再往下想，而是打开了隐藏在衣柜里的一个用密码锁着的电子保险箱，从里面拿出了一把手枪——弗朗西斯嘱咐过自己，若再有上次的事情一定要拿着这把枪找个地方藏起来，想办法联系他让他回来救出自己。

自己在黑帮分子面前真的就这么不堪一击吗？

她决定离开房间，沿着楼梯来到客厅正中央位置，“有人吗？！”灯光全开的客厅里没有人回应，于是她决心要离开这里，可能这不是一个明智的决定，但她觉得选择留在这里坐以待毙也不会是更加高明的决策。

凯特伸出那有些开始颤抖的左手拉下门把打开了大门，深夜的宁静海滩让她有种说不出的恐惧死寂而让心跳变得快了一些，四处张望着，还是看不到有一个人在别墅外围巡逻或休息，这让凯特更加紧张不安，但车就在车库里，只要能进入车库坐上座驾就能离开这里。

校医决定踏出离开这栋别墅的第一步，暂时还没有什么异常的状况让她慌了神。直到她步步为营的艰难来到车库门前打算按下按钮打开库门时，她才必须接受这个恐怖的事实：

她的脚前、车库铁门门缝里有许多深黑色液体涌现出来，凯特知道这种被夜色伪装过的液体只能是血，别墅的守卫都已经死了。

下一个，就是自己了。

铁门还在继续缓缓上升，当升至凯特膝盖左右时一具男性死尸出现在她眼前时，她已经开始后悔自己豁出勇气来到这里了。

整栋别墅已经变成了神秘杀手的笼子，他的最后一个猎物毫无疑问就是自己。

凯特没有尖叫和惊慌失措，反而钻进了车库试图打开车门钻进里面驾驶着它离开这里，即便能走出这里她都必须赌上所有运气。

这已经是第三次了，她生存的几率已经降到最低，也许死神就在等待自己来到这里，但已经堕落的天使也不会因此而心甘情愿沦为他唾手可得的小兔子。

汽车发动了，很好。凯特没等车库门全开便驾驶着它冲了出去，不惜碾过了死去的保镖尸体，踩尽油门撞烂了别墅的外围大闸，算是暂时离开了这里。

“谢谢上帝。”凯特心里一直感激着自己的神终于救了她一次，路上一辆来往的车辆都没有，但信心大增的女子已经不再顾虑这些，因为她已经看到前面有辆警车，这是证明自己暂时安全的最佳保障。

凯特再次感谢自己的主，然后加快了车速超过了正常行驶的警车并截住了它。凯特显得有些紧张的走下车来到警车左侧窗边向驾驶者求救：

 

“警官，救我，有人在追杀我...”

 

然而这名巡逻的警察打开车窗后做的第一件事情，便是伸出双手将凯特的上半身拖进车里，坐在副驾驶位的另一位“警官”将一块加了东西的白布捂住她的口鼻：

 

“你真的很有勇气，可惜你是不可能逃得出我的手掌心的，甜心...”说话的人是一名女性，凯特感觉这声音很熟悉，但她已经无法辨别。

 

只挣扎了不到五秒钟，凯特便昏了过去。

 

副驾驶位上的人示意驾驶者将凯特放到后座，然后把凯特的车开走，她来到驾驶位上将警车掉头开往另一个地方。

 

“现在...先好好睡一觉吧...很快你就会到达天堂的，相信我...”

 

终于将猎物收获囊中的神秘女子显得很得意，随后踩尽油门将警车驶离这片鬼地方。

 

 

肖恩遭麦克斯挟持的事件无果而终后，弗朗西斯和安德鲁在当天晚上去到APD大楼后便开始着手将他护送离开阿卡迪亚，这次他们已经做好决定：让克洛伊陪同肖恩前往日本避难。这个决定也得到从酒吧街远道而来的弗兰克赞成，约翰·桑德斯也跳过了詹姆斯·安布尔直接批准肖恩假释，这位黑帮教父历时38天的软禁生涯就此结束。

然而当8月31日——凯特已经被神秘人绑架的第三天上午，回到别墅的弗朗西斯等人才知道自己的家已经遭到敌人的光顾了——意识到事态发展已经超出想象且无法控制的肖恩又打消了离开阿卡迪亚的念头。

他希望凭借自己的身份地位召开最后一次圆桌会议，凭借自己已经今非昔比的“教父”空头衔来做最后的告别，也让这场无休止的内战负上自己应负的责任。

而这次一向临危不乱的弗朗西斯终于沉不住气了。

他不能允许自己的女人落入敌人手里，是可忍孰不可忍？

得到父亲依旧坚定的支持让他的底气足了不少，也让克洛伊再次有了绝地反弹的勇气。于是在肖恩的同意下，克洛伊率领在酒吧街的所有精锐打手前往大海湾赌城，在9月1日下午四点，这位昔日的普莱斯科特家族“接班人”以赌城的最大股东兼安保主管的身份宣布自己已经“占领”了这里，当晚的新闻媒体将这条消息传遍了整个阿卡迪亚。

“罗马城”的经济中心落入敌手让刚刚有所起色的普莱斯科特家族再次陷入僵局之中。

但一切，远未结束。

 

 

9月12日，黑帮战争第34天，凯特失踪第14天。

今天是凯特的生日，然而她却“人间蒸发”了。

得知她已经被APD列入失踪人员名单后，坚信凯特是被普莱斯科特家族绑架走的弗朗西斯四处派人搜寻她的下落并且继续对杰弗森的地盘维持攻势，但最终一无所获；

与此同时，在普莱斯科特庄园里，肖恩召集齐阿卡迪亚八大帮派首领召开其在位的最后一次圆桌会议。本来打算借这次机会将所有家族联合起来共同对抗杰弗森，但已经为时已晚：在这十一天的时间里，曾表示愿意和肖恩“共同进退”的福斯特、奥林斯和沃德三个家族的首领先后被杀——而且全都是死于自己家中。

APD已经查明三人均被各自家族的手下所杀，这让除克洛伊外的其余三位黑帮老大不敢对肖恩定下什么承诺，前车之鉴就摆在眼前，谁能不为自己的命运捏一把汗？

这显然是针对肖恩本人的杀鸡儆猴，杰弗森已经开始向整个阿卡迪亚散播恐惧的病毒，首当其冲的就是黑帮世界，知己知彼百战百胜这个道理没有人不懂，要想打赢这场仗就必须无所不用其极的将所有可利用资源最大化的使用。在巨大的震慑力之下，即便昔日与普莱斯科特家族患难与共的理查森家族，对于当前这个生死存亡的关头亦不敢坚决表态，其他人的态度不言而喻。

正当克洛伊失望地离开庄园不到半个小时，有一个不知道是好或坏的消息让她再次陷入困境：

弗朗西斯在自己的家里发现凯特的十字架项链，而且还在车库的麦克斯私人办公室里找到了不少关于自己还有其他黑帮家族首领的资料。

克洛伊赶到现场后，看到沃伦还有特别调查小组已经在房子里面搜集物证。走进自己的房间，才发现这里一片狼藉：床边有着几块深红色的血迹，相信是麦克斯处理伤口时滴在上面的；床头柜上的灯被人扯到了地上，玻璃灯罩也因此裂开了两半；地上有不少空的药水瓶和几个注射器，拿起其中几个小瓶子观察，是一些致幻剂和毒品；地面上有手指甲留下的抓痕，床头柜上还有一卷胶布——在克洛伊印象中自己的家里并没有这种东西——看来在自己住在海边别墅的这段时间里有人长时间居住在这里，而且还帮自己新添了不少工具用品。

直到现在，克洛伊才最终确定：自己在那天晚上之后就已经联系不到麦克斯了。

从那天晚上之后，她给麦克斯打了无数次电话、打开了上百次视频通话，但麦克斯始终没有接；她打算开车来这里找她，但是担心她会情绪激动而最终作罢。陪她的人是凯特，之前为了肖恩的事情跑遍了整个世界，也是凯特帮她解决了这个难题，所以她只好将自己的精力投入到黑帮内战中。

结果，这次她遭到结结实实的当头一棒。

“现在什么情况？”克洛伊问沃伦。

被问者抿着嘴唇摇了摇头回答道：“糟糕透了克洛伊。凯特的车就停在外面，证明当天晚上她确实来了这里找麦克斯。在你的房间里有明显的服用毒品的证据，注射器上有几枚清晰的指纹也将证实主谋的身份，地面上的抓痕很有可能就是凯特的，布鲁克那边已经取证完毕准备把所有东西拿回去化验，而且在你车库的黑板上贴满了你们还有其他六大帮派首领的照片和详细资料，死掉的那几个老大照片上都被划了红叉，肖恩·普莱斯科特的那张也划了，所以我已经下令派一队人前往普莱斯科特庄园24小时留意那边的动态。”

不一会儿，从门口走进来的弗朗西斯拿着从这里找到的凯特的那条十字架项链走到克洛伊面前，将它举了起来然后说：“你应该知道我想说什么了吧？”

这不他妈废话吗？

弗朗西斯开始怀疑是麦克斯在背后搞鬼。自从得知肖恩隐瞒了父亲死亡的真相之后她还几乎在警局大楼杀死他，这已经让弗朗西斯开始对这位警探怀有戒心，加上现在凯特的失踪、阿卡迪亚所有黑帮老大的资料——包括克洛伊和弗朗西斯自己的也贴在了那块黑板上——死掉的已经成为击杀者的枪下之魂——这很难不让人对她心生怀疑。

“现在不仅凯特失踪了，麦克斯也失踪了，我这几天都联系不上她，这件事情绝对不会是我们看到的这么简单，弗朗西斯。”

“我不是警察，但我起码相信自己的眼睛还有铁打的证据。这里是你家，也是麦克斯那天晚上挟持肖恩之后落脚的地方，而那天晚上凯特也来了这里；在你的车库里全是我们还有六大帮派首领的资料，不到半个月的时间贴在黑板上的那几个人不是被杀就是下落不明，这也未免太巧合了吧，蓝胡子？”

“我知道，现在所有证据都指向麦克斯，但是你想想，她的动机是什么？凯特是你的女朋友也是我和麦克斯最好的朋友，你觉得她会做伤害自己朋友的事情吗？”已经理亏的克洛伊十分冷静的说出这句话。

之前肖恩的事件刚刚告一段落，如今凯特失踪的这道晴天霹雳再次将麦克斯处于风口浪尖之中，无论如何弗朗西斯都不会轻易解除对麦克斯的不信任，而现在一波未平一波又起，克洛伊必须要想尽办法为自己的爱人洗清嫌疑，否则连自己都有可能深陷在这个信任陷阱里无法自拔。

为了大局着想，弗朗西斯也只能先忍住一时的挫败，他克制住了自己心中熊熊燃烧的怒火，但报复是不可能免去的：

“你们所有人给我听着，我今晚要扫掉马克·杰弗森的所有场子，不管要我付出多大的代价我都要把凯特给找出来。沃伦·格雷厄姆警长，不想阿卡迪亚变成屠宰场的话就叫你的人今晚给个面子我放聪明点，静静的看着我怎么把普莱斯科特家族的地盘翻个底朝天。还有，给我放风出去，不管他男女老少，只要能找到凯特的下落就赏他一百万，谁能把抓走凯特的主谋杀死、将他的尸体曝光出去的，十倍！”弗朗西斯向在场的沃伦和汤姆·帕克讲完自己要说的话之后便离开了这里。

被这些破事搞得焦头烂额的克洛伊闭上双眼、低着头摸了摸自己的后脑勺，这他妈又全乱套了。

亲爱的麦克斯·考尔菲德，你到底在哪里？！

都这个时候了就别他妈和我玩抓迷藏了！

难不成你是想联合瑞秋·安布尔那个臭女人来耍我？

 

 

两天后，地检官办公室里。

“詹姆斯·安布尔。”又是神秘人的来电，詹姆斯有些惊慌失措的接通这则电话。

 

“打开门看看我是谁。”神秘人说完这句话后便挂了电话。

 

什么？！

 

詹姆斯可没少看这段时间的新闻，越来越多人因为弗朗西斯·莱纳德和马克·杰弗森的这场黑帮内战而被杀，已经有不少人选择向警察自首、转做污点证人以换取APD的保护，但这种人最终还是逃不掉背叛家族的惩罚——遭遇各种意外致死。

烂船也有三斤钉，更何况普莱斯科特家族这艘即将沉没的巨轮，七大家族已经只剩下四个，他们也没少折腾自己：有的已经为了苟且活命而投靠杰弗森，剩下的在肖恩的再三劝说下决定跟随弗朗西斯，但是这对于已经逐渐白热化的竞争只是火上加油的倒行逆施，对于平息风波于事无补。

加上那个女孩的失踪，詹姆斯开始相信这个所谓的神秘人就是马克·杰弗森设计给自己的一个陷阱，搞垮肖恩·普莱斯科特不过是把自己当成一枚棋子而已，现在肖恩大势已去，死亡与否也已经不再重要，大仇已报的地方检察官也失去了利用价值。

 

他是来杀掉自己，让詹姆斯·安布尔之死成为今晚的头条新闻吗？

 

拿着手上的手机，詹姆斯做好了一切心理准备走到办公室门口，打开了房门。

 

手机放在耳边、等待对方接听电话的阿卡迪亚重案组警长出现在了詹姆斯眼前。

 

“沃伦·格雷厄姆？！”詹姆斯难以相信的看着他，握在手里的手机也响了起来。

 

他就是神秘人？

 

“很奇怪不是吗？为什么这部手机会在我手上？”他诡异一笑，从詹姆斯身旁钻进了办公室里坐了下来，留下呆在门口里面一脸惊讶的地检官先生。

“这部手机是在凯特·玛什失踪的案发现场搜到的，我没有把它列入证物单里，因为我知道，这部手机里一定藏着一些不为人知的秘密，但怎么也没想到会是我们大名鼎鼎的詹姆斯·安布尔先生，为了报复肖恩·普莱斯科特而不择手段同流合污的黑暗骑士。”

詹姆斯关上了办公室的房门坐回到自己的位置，他不敢直视沃伦，就像罪犯无法承认自己的罪行而畏惧审判者。

他俯视着桌面上的一份文件说道：“既然你知道这部手机的主人是谁，那你应该顺藤摸瓜将他找出来，而不是在我这里浪费时间。”

新闻报道的清清楚楚，凯特失踪的现场正是克洛伊的房子，而那里也是麦克斯的住处，所以对于手机的主人是谁，心知肚明。

“为什么会选择和神秘人合作？除了报当年肖恩·普莱斯科特毁掉你政治生涯的仇，还有为瑞恩·考尔菲德的死寻找真相？”

詹姆斯摸了摸自己的鼻子说道：“你知道我没有做过任何违法的事情。”

沃伦笑了笑：“当然没有，因为你是在借刀杀人，而那把利器，她的名字叫做麦克斯·考尔菲德。”

詹姆斯感觉这很可笑：“我不知道你在说什么，孩子。”

“神秘人并非麦克斯，他只是看中你的这个穿针引线的角色，而且还要你拉拢她，利用她为自己父亲死亡真相的追求为你扳倒肖恩·普莱斯科特提供契机，所以才有七月的那次所谓‘联合行动’；随后他又利用你的女儿和弗兰克·鲍尔斯的关系来挑起克洛伊·普莱斯和内森·普莱斯科特的战争，还有继续加深你对肖恩的痛恨；再到现在弗朗西斯·莱纳德和马克·杰弗森的全面内战，便是神秘人除掉你们这些弃子的最佳时机，将你和麦克斯彻底毁灭，把自己的罪名推的一干二净。”

一向都看透和厌恶这种游戏规则的沃伦也不得不佩服，一个不知姓名的人竟然能让我们阿卡迪亚的地检官对他言听计从。

但话也不能这么说，毕竟被复仇蒙蔽了双眼的人确实容易操纵。

被识穿一切的詹姆斯也不想再掩饰什么，把桌面上的那份文件合上扔给了沃伦，说：“这就是那个神秘人要我调查的其中一样东西，它是普莱斯科特家族名下的一个基金，在现任市长上台之初就和阿卡迪亚市政府签署了长期合作协议，就在今年十月下旬他们准备在东部兴建住宅区和翻新所有基础设施，据估计市值将达几十个亿。”

沃伦拿起文件浏览了一下，然后问：“那另一个是什么？”

 

“麦克斯·考尔菲德。”詹姆斯说出这个名字的时候带着一种无奈和果断，让他显得自己像是一个出卖了并肩作战的盟友的走狗。

 

沃伦用疑惑和若有所思的眼神看了詹姆斯一眼，随后又仔细的看了看文件里的内容。

 

“看来现在阿卡迪亚的最大威胁已经不再是黑帮大战本身，而是我们的这位复仇女神和这一切的罪魁祸首即将引起的一场新的毁灭风暴了。”沃伦从文件中看出了其中的端倪。

 

这个名为MK的基金，创始人的名字叫做罗德尼·杰雷布科，即凯尔·杰弗森。

 

而现在的总裁，正是那位掌管布莱克威尔和普莱斯科特家族的马克·杰弗森。

 

早在肖恩挟持事件发生之后，还没来得及处理枪伤的沃伦就担心麦克斯有可能会再次寻找机会杀死肖恩，所以在事发当天晚上他就再三警告桑德斯，希望他能将麦克斯停职让克洛伊照顾好她，但后者却对此置若罔闻。

麦克斯已经成为了普莱斯科特家族和鲍尔斯集团两大黑帮之间的一个特立独行的平衡点，只要有她的存在，普莱斯科特家族就不敢轻举妄动——因为当时肖恩的命运咽喉就扼在她的手里；

只要有她的存在，克洛伊和弗朗西斯就能够继续“挟天子以令天下”——通过被软禁在APD的肖恩来维持地下世界的局面，即便战争爆发亦不会让帮派分子一如十年前那般无法无天；

只要有她的存在，詹姆斯·安布尔还有马克·杰弗森那些高高在上的要员就必须跟着游戏规则继续玩下去，而非七月事件那般群雄争霸、异军突起。

 

但现在，平衡点已经不存在了。

 

“如果我是你，我不会阻止这场暴风雨的来临，因为它理应降临，就像当年‘天罪时期’那样，将普莱斯科特家族这个邪恶的存在彻底冲毁。”看着离开这里的沃伦，詹姆斯有感而发的说出了这句话。

 

“如果历史教育了我们什么，那就是你可以杀了任何人。这句话在阿卡迪亚还真他妈管用，不是吗‘哈维’？”沃伦举起拿着文件的右手向詹姆斯告别，离开了这里。*

 

 

当天晚上，回到酒吧街总部的弗朗西斯在与克洛伊商讨下一步战略的时候因为大海湾赌城的事情再次发生争执：弗朗西斯希望能够通过赌城的收入来获取更多利益，确保“以战养战”的基本保障以及为发起总攻最好物质准备；而出于保护酒吧街不再被普莱斯科特家族侵犯的初衷才占领赌城的克洛伊则拒绝了这个提议，她不希望有任何人触动赌城的利益而引起外界的过多关注。

虽然肖恩对于赌城控制权的移交并没有提出意见，但却被阿卡迪亚市长亲自发出警告：赌城经营一旦陷入停顿，就等于宣布战争再也无法结束。

期间他们还因为凯特失踪的事情而大吵大闹，最后不欢而散。尽管克洛伊已经和APD打了招呼，希望他们能帮助自己尽快找出麦克斯以及已经确定失踪的凯特，结果还是一无所获。

随着时间的推移，一向遇强越强、沉着冷静的弗朗西斯也已经开始变得无心战斗且焦虑易怒，而克洛伊因为维持大海湾赌城的日常安保工作和保卫酒吧街的安全已经严重人手不足无法发起新的进攻。长达一个月的小规模战斗——所谓的“小打小闹”终于把克洛伊和弗朗西斯的有生力量消耗的几乎殆尽，这让人多势众且阴险狡诈的普莱斯科特家族终于盼到了反击的时机。

这次他们确定不从正面战场击溃对方，而是扰乱他们的经济秩序：9月17日，阿卡迪亚港湾码头的数十个大货柜遭遇盗窃，经证实这是从日本运往阿卡迪亚的电器和各种产品——实际上就是高田家族和弗兰克秘密运送给克洛伊和弗朗西斯的物资——普莱斯科特家族切断了“蓝胡子”的海上资源援助，让其陷入孤立无援的境地；

随后在9月20日，接到可靠线报的APD联合DEA前往多个位于市区和郊区里的居民住宅举行扫毒突击行动，成功破获了多起特大制毒贩毒案件，缴获的毒品数量是阿卡迪亚有史以来最多的一次——克洛伊和弗朗西斯的制毒工厂被普莱斯科特家族“借刀杀人”连根拔起，这意味着他们的毒品供应链和最重要的一条资金链就此断裂，从而失去了数量巨大的生意订单和不能满足最基本的需求——他们的资金周转已经彻底失灵了。

普莱斯科特家族的出其不意、攻其不备让克洛伊的处境雪上加霜，她和弗朗西斯的盟友关系更是直线插水跌至冰点：早在日本运来的货物被盗之后，弗朗西斯已经开始着手实施报复性行为，甚至连肖恩也允亲自表态批准了这次反击，但无奈克洛伊的一锤定音：她已经没有任何办法可以改变局势了，让同样在人力财力方面捉襟见肘的弗朗西斯最终作罢；

到了阿卡迪亚的制毒工厂全数被毁后，再也忍无可忍的弗朗西斯终于还是出手了，从市中心开始实施毫无保留的报复性反击——新一轮黑帮大火拼随即上演。连续两天晚上、总计达八个小时的市中心大规模枪击事件导致双方共两百多人伤亡，很多地方的建筑和店铺都遭到严重破坏，APD除了收拾残局之余还得继续保持自己的形象，形式主义的抓走了弗朗西斯和普莱斯科特家族的部分高层回去盘问。

每当警察高调扫黑的时候即黑帮内战高潮的结束，而这一次主动提出停战的，却是本以为出师有名的一方：经过此役，普莱斯科特家族和弗朗西斯的新家族均损失惨重，阿卡迪亚市中心遭到黑帮分子的严重破坏让经济损失比起“黑色审判日”还要高出许多，这让约翰·桑德斯和阿卡迪亚市长都不得不出面处理，也让克洛伊彻底陷入绝境。

弗朗西斯的疯狂报复、杰弗森的稳坐泰山，终于让“蓝胡子”知道自己已经不再是天下无敌了。在失去了麦克斯——如同弗朗西斯失去凯特之后的这种内心空虚引致的军心涣散和消极应战，让8月9日的那场出奇制胜变得更像是一段古代神话，可遇、不可再求。

即将穷途末路的克洛伊躲在蓬皮杜吧里以酒浇愁喝得烂醉，忘却了外面依然战火纷飞，忽略了这里已经物是人非，她唯一担心的不再是普莱斯科特家族的杀手什么时候会来到这里将自己打死，而是和弗朗西斯一样，祈祷自己的爱人能够平安归来自己的身边。

 

求你了麦克斯，回来我身边吧，天知道我现在有多么的需要你！

 

 

 

9月21日，黑帮大战第43天，凯特失踪第23天。

如果不知道的，还以为弗朗西斯和克洛伊是两口子。

因为他们俩现在就像是一对相爱相杀的情侣，总是在争吵、又因为利益需要而表现的貌合神离、面和心不和。

两天前的惨败就像一个大嘴巴迎面打在了两人的脸上，疼痛至今依然留存在各自心中，但都说好了伤疤忘了疼，可况这个大嘴巴充其量也就打的他们嘴角出血——隐形的伤疤没有让他们碍于面子或者其他东西而不敢主动出击。

相反，他们打算豁出一切奋身一搏。

“行吧，大海湾赌城的钱我会想办法搞出来的，既然是普莱斯科特家族不给我们活路，那他们也别他妈想有好日子过。”坐在副驾驶上的克洛伊还是沉不住气了，毕竟自己本来就不是开车的那个人，宽宏大量这种胸怀自己注定学不来。

弗朗西斯则没有过多的表情流露，只是很平淡的说了句：“你说了算，老大。现在我只想先找到我的那位天使，没了她我得不到上帝的保佑才会有那么一次滑铁卢。”

提到凯特，克洛伊头就疼。

能他妈别哪壶不开提哪壶吗？

“你一口咬定是麦克斯做的也于事无补，弗朗西斯，”克洛伊没有想过任何后果就跟他说，“而且这次我绝对可以拿性命保证，麦克斯不可能是绑架凯特的主谋，这其中肯定是有人在嫁祸给她...”

“一口咬定？”果不其然他又开始反驳了，“你不会不识字吧？法医报告已经写得很清楚了，含有致幻成分的毒品注射器上残留的指纹和麦克斯的完全吻合，针头上的血液则是凯特的，即便情况真的是麦克斯被陷害了但是我们还是要找到她们俩，这一点你绝对没有异议吧？”

克洛伊欲言又止，最终只好回答：“对，我们也只能这样做了，只是我不希望你再强调麦克斯是幕后主谋了，这对她而言很不公平，我也绝对不会让这种情况再次出现在我们的帮派里，现在这场仗已经到了最关键的时刻了，我不能容许再有任何差错导致我们彻底丧失形势。”

接下来的几分钟里两人都没有说话，弗朗西斯专心的开着车前往普莱斯科特庄园准备探访肖恩还有刚出院没多久的内森，克洛伊则托着腮一脸郁闷的看着窗外的风景，实际上她的魂早已飞出窗外去到万里无云的蔚蓝天空里。

今天是麦克斯的生日，但克洛伊根本就无暇庆祝，而且还要因为主人公留给自己的这个烂摊子而苦恼不已。

她开始觉得自己已经不再了解她了，毕竟之前的半年时间里她也仅仅是那么断断续续的与她朝夕相处而从来都没有认真的坐下交心详谈。

 

她离开的这十五年里经历了什么、怎样度过、如何熬过去，她连一次都没有问过。

 

可能这真的是自己的错？

 

从当初烛光晚餐时的失控、到之前的挟持肖恩，克洛伊所看到的都是一个自己完全不认识的麦克斯·考尔菲德。

 

你也早已不是当初那个天真烂漫、有着一个幸福大家庭的克洛伊·普莱斯了，更何况那个叫做麦克斯·考尔菲德的你所谓“最好的朋友”比你的遭遇还要悲惨？

 

也许现在亡羊补牢还不算为时已晚？

 

终于她还是忍不住率先开口：“其实...你是怎么认识麦克斯的？之前第一次救凯特的时候留意到你们俩的神情，你们之间早就认识了，这到底有什么我不知道的事情？”

 

她也留意到了，弗朗西斯的眼神有些闪避。

 

“她在西雅图的时候，就已经和弗兰克还有你打交道，对吗？”

 

终究还是瞒不过这位已经不再是当年那么爱冲动惹事的“鲁莽船长”。

克洛伊也就只有在关于了解麦克斯的时候变得特别敏锐和机智，或者在和她相处的时候显得特别主动而占据先机，就像是游戏里的英雄被动技能，有且仅有达到条件之后才能触发生效。

“对，当年她还是西雅图的警队精英，我们就已经开始留意她了，”弗朗西斯说，“之前肖恩也和你们说过了，五年前‘红骷髅’在旧金山被连根拔起的那天，我和弗兰克在进入酒店吃饭的同时碰到了一个意想不到的人，正是你的这位大神探女友。我不知道是她事先安排好还是确实命中注定，我们在那天的行动麦克斯全程都有参与，虽然她表面上是被迫的，但她绝对会以为自己就是这出戏的主演，还演的不亦乐乎。”

克洛伊从话语间听出了弗朗西斯的言外之意。

他想告诉自己，麦克斯可远比自己想象中的要更加狠辣，正如借刀杀人的这种伎俩她可是大师级的高手。

再进一步说，他依然在表明自己的观点：凯特的失踪很可能是麦克斯试图嫁祸给马克·杰弗森，或者更加荒谬的，她把凯特当做一份礼物送给了普莱斯科特家族——或者是其他不知名的墓后真凶。

“少跟我来这套，”克洛伊直接怼了回去，“她从小就已经和我一起了，她是个什么样的人我十分清楚，没有人能够否定她，除了我自己。”克洛伊已经再次表明了自己的立场和底线，正如当初自己绝对不允许有人伤害肖恩，她绝对的说到做到。

“人是会变的，蓝胡子，即便她是复仇女神也不例外...”弗朗西斯的手机突然响了起来，他显得有些反感，因为最近自己的手下打给自己多半都是坏消息，他希望这次能是例外。

结果他听了对方给自己报告的事情之后，一个急刹车让整辆SUV停在了马路正中央，后面的车差点就追尾并造成连环事故。

“怎么了？酒吧街出事了？还是...”惊魂未定的克洛伊还没问完，自己的手机也响了起来，她马上拿出手机一看，是沃伦发给自己的短信：

 

**“肖恩在普莱斯科特庄园被枪杀，有人称看到麦克斯在庄园里出现过，安德鲁·威尔逊和内森也在现场，赶快和弗朗西斯过来这边！！！”**

 

“WHAT THE FUCK！？”她现在知道弗朗西斯刚才被什么消息惊吓到了。

 

“克洛伊·伊丽莎白·普莱斯，”双手离开方向盘的驾驶者冷冰冰的呼喊着副驾驶上的人的名字，然后别过头看着她那有些惊讶过度的脸，说，“看来你的女朋友亲自送给自己的这份生日礼物，真的挺够分量的。”

 

无地自容的克洛伊现在巴不得自己一枪了结了自己。

 

那头已经走火入魔的野鹿还是对那只猎物下手了。

 

 

还没来得及赶往普莱斯科特庄园，一路狂飙的弗朗西斯在接到一通电话后便连忙掉转方向，朝着市区加速前进。

 

因为他接到了一条消息：有人找到凯特了。

 

据汤姆收到的消息，凯特在一居民区后巷被路过的人发现，当时她已经昏迷不醒且流血不止，被紧急送往医院抢救。

收到这条消息的弗朗西斯第一时间赶往这里，尚未得到任何回复的他已经心急如焚。

肖恩已经死了，他不能连凯特这个唯一的亲人也失去了，否则他将永远无法原谅自己。

来到五楼的急救室门前，弗朗西斯抓住了一个从里面出来的医生不停地摇着他的肩膀，问：“她现在怎么样？凯特·玛什现在怎么样了？”

“嘿！老大，老大你冷静点！她不是玛什女士，因为她穿上了和玛什女士一模一样的衣服，所以被人误以为是她，”早早来到并守在门口前的汤姆·帕克担心情绪失控的弗朗西斯会做出过火的事情，连忙上前拉住了他，“我已经找人查过了，她的名字叫安吉丽娜·贝拉，布莱克威尔学院的一个艺术班学生，是阿卡迪亚近段时间失踪的其中一个女孩，在今天下午快五点多的时候被路人在居民区的一条后巷里发现她的，她刚做完手术现在转到ICU了。”

 

这到底是好消息还是坏消息？

 

弗朗西斯深知，这可绝对不是好消息。

 

虽然他也不愿意看到躺着的人就是凯特。

 

“这个女孩...她现在的情况怎样？”他克制住自己，很平静的问汤姆。

 

“医生说她的脑部严重受创，可能会变成植物人，即便苏醒了智力也会受到影响，而且...”

 

“而且什么？快他妈说啊！！！”弗朗西斯最后一句话几乎是猛虎咆哮般吼出来的。

 

汤姆跟了弗朗西斯五年之久，这是他生平第一次被他的大发雷霆吓得几乎不敢说话，最终他冒着生命危险把现实情况说了出来：

 

“她...受伤前被人性侵过，也就是说，她曾经被人强暴过...”

 

弗朗西斯气得睁大了眼睛怒视着汤姆、双手揪住他的夹克背心衣领，十分气愤的大声吼道：“你他妈说什么？！”

 

刚从电梯里出来便被这个画面吓到的克洛伊赶紧上前分开了两人：“喂，弗朗西斯！别激动！放开他，到底他妈什么情况，操，你先听他解释完啊！”

被解放出来惊魂未定的汤姆咽了一口口水、整理了一下衣服继续告诉把伤者的情况两位老大：“她...她还因为遭到强暴所以受了很严重的内伤，现在还有内出血的现象导致无法正常进食，只能通过静脉注射来维持必要的营养养分。她的颈部有明显的勒痕，很可能是凶手想勒死她但没有成功，现在她连呼吸都十分困难，如果无法让呼吸恢复正常规律的话很可能会继续有生命危险，根据现在得到的线索，不排除是先...先...先奸后杀的可能性...”

还没听完手下的解释，弗朗西斯已经几近崩溃了。

同样是失踪了这么久的女子、和之前凯特一样被黑帮的人引到街头后巷里。

他已经不敢再往下想了。

“快！带我去ICU，我要看看她现在怎么样！”弗朗西斯抓住了汤姆的手臂将他甩了出去，让他带着自己去看看这个女人的状况。

来到八楼的ICU病房，弗朗西斯和克洛伊隔着房外的玻璃窗看着这个惨遭不测的女子。她的头部绑满了绷带，左半边脸也因为受到严重损伤被绷带遮住，眼部位置的伤口还在渗血染红了绷带的边缘甚至流出一条鲜红的线条，颇有血流成河的缩影。

弗朗西斯看到这一幕便彻底崩溃，他的额头双拳都嵌在了玻璃窗上，不断的低着头低声自责着：

“我他妈真是个傻子！我就不应该让她独自一人出去....我就不应该让她独自一人出去...我的凯特...哦我的天...”

说着说着，他又恢复了原来的狂躁愤怒情绪，然后冲着克洛伊怒瞪了一眼然后朝病房门口走去。

这对克洛伊来说可不是什么好事。

他已经认定，这一切的幕后主谋就是麦克斯。是麦克斯为了寻找真相才让所有事情变得失控，他甚至认为她为了陷害杰弗森开始不择手段利用凯特还有其他人来为自己的复仇计划铺路，如今肖恩被杀、长期失踪的女子九死一生让他更加坚定这个观点，除非当事人出现在自己面前并将一切解释清楚，否则谁也不可能为她开罪，即便凯特本人平安无事地回到自己身边，他也不会原谅这位已经“众叛亲离”的扭曲之人。

“嘿，弗朗西斯，弗朗西斯！”和汤姆一样担心的克洛伊叫住了眼前这位怒火烧身的战争领主，抓住了他的手臂说，“我会帮你搞掂马克·杰弗森...”

弗朗西斯猛的一下甩开了她的手，“什么他妈的杰弗森，这都是你的女朋友干的好事！她怎样为她父亲报仇雪恨那是她自己的事情我从来都没有干涉过，但她现在害我的女朋友被绑架走，还让一个无辜的人弄成这个样子，我一定要将她找出来给我个交代！”

“这怎么可能是麦克斯做的？！你他妈脑子抽风了吗？马克·杰弗森就是当初杀了她父亲的凶手还有这一切的幕后主谋，这他妈不是一早就已经证实了吗？你选择性失忆了？难道你觉得她会和自己的杀父仇人狼狈为奸吗？！”

“为什么不可能？你一直待在阿卡迪亚不知道麦克斯·考尔菲德以前的事我可以理解，但现在我不妨告诉你，你知道当年为了杀死你口中所说的杀父仇人，麦克斯·考尔菲德不惜拿你的好朋友瑞秋·安布尔的性命来冒险吗？如果当初不是我将计就计让麦克斯掉进我的圈套里让她引蛇出洞，瑞秋·安布尔在五年前就已经被艾伦·凯文斯杀死，先他一步去见死神了！”

“瑞秋？”克洛伊听到这个名字就头痛，但幸好她还没有因为这个疑惑而本末倒置，“等等...你少他妈在这里借题发挥！这次我真的可以拿性命来跟你保证，这一切一定不是麦克斯做的！拜托你清醒一点好不好？现在肖恩都被杰弗森害死了，普莱斯科特家族已经群龙无首了，你确定现在还要为了这些事情而让我们和杰弗森的战斗继续这样恶化下去吗？”

“哦对啊，原来你也知道肖恩死了。那你应该也知道，内森和在场所有人都看到是麦克斯开枪打死他的，所以现在你觉得你的警探女友还有什么罪名需要我们私下判决一下呢？”

克洛伊也开始爆发了，她已经受够了这一切了：

“我拜托你冷静一点行不行？还他妈嫌现在不够乱吗？！现在普莱斯科特家族已经开始全线反击了，要是我们现在还要为这件事而内斗的话就只有死路一条！我知道你爱凯特也为她现在的处境着急，但你也要为自己还有其他兄弟着想...”

弗朗西斯没有听劝，直接往门口方向大步前行，但很快又被克洛伊拽住手臂拦住了，弗朗西斯用力的把她甩开，并整理了一下自己的衣服，克洛伊于是继续说服他：

“你不是第一天和马克·杰弗森交手，从当初搞垮肖恩开始到现在刺杀肖恩，他早就想好了全盘计划。现在利用麦克斯将我们挑拨离间，让他有机会把杀死肖恩和所有罪名都推给她，这都是他计划的一部分，这么简单的道理难道你都看不懂猜不透吗？现在我们能控制的地盘已经所剩无多了，我们已经斗不过他了，要是你再这样胡闹下去，我们会有什么下场，整个普莱斯科特家族会有什么结局，你自己他妈好好的想一想...”

弗朗西斯冷笑一声，迅速回驳道：“斗不过？你告诉我怎么斗不过？你所谓的弄丢的地盘那都是你自己的与我无关！是你自己天真愚蠢还自作聪明，不拿大海湾赌城的资金来招兵买马，要不是当初你坚持要维持秩序，我们就不会走到这一步。你还真他妈低估我啊，我斗不过马克·杰弗森？现在我的手里还有半个阿卡迪亚做筹码，还有两个家族和酒吧街的所有打手都归我指挥，只要我说一声，把他妈警局大楼和市政厅烧了都没问题啊！”然后气冲冲的继续朝门口走去。

“喂！你他妈的给我站住！”克洛伊一脚把门踢关掉，将自己的身体挡在了门前，“好啊，你兵强马壮对吧？那你尽管去杀光杰弗森的人，顺便帮我找麦克斯出来啊！即便你能找到麦克斯，那又能怎样？你想把她怎样，杀了她？你要杀一个警察？现在整个阿卡迪亚都在关注着我们的动态，让人家知道普莱斯科特家族的新教父为了龙头之位杀掉一个高级警探，你知道自己会有怎样的后果吗？你自己他妈用脑子好好想想！”

很难相信，曾经经常动不动就大发雷霆、轻易恼羞成怒的克洛伊如今竟然会为大局着想而变得沉着冷静临危不乱，而她正在教训的人恰恰是以此著称的前鲍尔斯集团军师、现今的新普莱斯科特阁下。

但她始终理论不过一直都知道自己要做什么事情、且非做不可的弗朗西斯：

“你知不知道你在说什么，克洛伊？你到底知不知道你在说什么，克洛伊·普莱斯？你他妈跟我说这些废话？！真他妈把自己反派当正派了？阿卡迪亚的警察不能杀？你他妈什么时候做了约翰·桑德斯的继女儿了，哈？！”

弗朗西斯抓住了克洛伊的手臂将她拉回去重症病房的监视窗前，指着躺在病床上的女子跟克洛伊说，“你给我睁大眼睛好好看看，躺在床上的这个女孩就是因为麦克斯才变成了植物人，即便她康复了也变成了一个废人。如果现在躺在那里的人是凯特或者瑞秋，你告诉我你会怎么做？！”他推了克洛伊一下然后再次朝着门口走去。

和他一样早就有想过这种情况的她很不爽的怒吼着：

 

“我他妈当然知道我会怎么做！但我更加知道，下一个躺在那里的人也有可能就是麦克斯！你他妈到底懂不懂我刚才说的话什么意思？！”

 

看着男人坚决的摔门而去，蓝发女子怒发冲冠逐渐变得歇斯底里。

 

当底线被彻底侵犯，所有原则将不复存在。

 

除了以牙还牙外，根本没有任何办法能更好地挽回尊严。

 

 

 

晚上八点，APD大楼审讯室里。

肖恩被杀的消息被APD和普莱斯科特家族封锁的密不透风，普莱斯科特庄园的所有人都被带走调查，作为现场的当事人和目击者，安德鲁·威尔逊理所当然的成为了沃伦的审问对象，但审问的内容却逐渐走题，最终转变为一次威胁：

“老爷子到底是怎么死的还有待证实，现在除了弗兰克·鲍尔斯家族的那几个敢和普莱斯科特家族叫板的人没死之外，六大家族的很多骨干成员都被人杀了。你是老爷子的心腹、家族里辈分最高的元老，你觉得自己有可能会逃得过下一轮的死神审判吗？”

用恐吓性的语言骗取一个律师的供词似乎并不是一个很好的选择，于是沃伦拿出了实质性的东西来撬动安德鲁的嘴巴：

“MK基金，相信你不会觉得陌生吧？”他把一份文件丢在了他面前，“詹姆斯·安布尔已经把他过去五年的企业调查报告给了我们参考。里面的内容显示，MK基金过去五年来一直都是你们家族的高层干部漂白资金和筹资投资等方式进行获利的一个重要平台，而且在市长上台之初就和你们达成了合作协议。值得一提的是，这个基金的老板就是我们大名鼎鼎的马克·杰弗森，而在他之前的上一任总裁真正名字叫做凯尔·杰弗森，或者说，还是叫回他罗德尼·杰雷布科更为恰当一点，对吗威尔逊先生？”

安德鲁没有看过文件一眼，依旧目不转睛的看着自己手上的那杯咖啡，过了几秒后又突然与沃伦对视着。

沃伦显然也已经没有耐心了，他不喜欢这个人，尤其是他的律师身份，这种人的存在比肖恩·普莱斯科特还要讨厌和欠打，他现在的这副傲慢又事不关己的态度就足以让这位警长直接放倒他并且动用抗拒从严的处理方式了。

他已经不想再浪费时间在这个人身上，狠狠地拍了一下桌子，“听着大律师，MK基金是不是马多夫骗案，我们没兴趣。我只想知道，这个基金是不是马克·杰弗森的漂白工具，为了你的未来和家人，你最好说实话，如果是的话，他很有可能会利用它骗走普莱斯科特家族这几十年来积攒的财富还有数十万人的血本一走了之，到时候阿卡迪亚会有多少人失业破产无家可归，这个结局会有多惨你比我心里更清楚。”

安德鲁始终是不动如山，一句话也没有说。

站在他的角度，他的默不作声既是合理防范也是对于自己处境的危险所做出的最佳路线方案：老爷子的很多内幕他或多或少都有参与甚至经手，如今肖恩死了他就会成为下一个众矢之的，无论是为了黑帮利益还是掩盖更多的真相，为这些见不得光的事情彻底尘封。

而沃伦要做的，正是背道而驰。

“如果你想为肖恩做点事情的，唯一的方法只有和我们合作把马克·杰弗森的所有事情抖出来，还所有死掉还有已经受到伤害的人们一个公道。”安德鲁终于有了更多的动作，但也只是拿起桌上的咖啡喝了一口。

哼，该死的律师，贪生怕死的老狐狸。

看来今晚自己是不会得到自己想要的东西了。

“继续享用你的咖啡，威尔逊先生，好好的在这里度过余生吧，就像你的前老板那样。”沃伦拿走桌上的文件朝着门口走去，他打心里咒骂这个不识好歹的老家伙，如果是为了肖恩他更应该相信自己而非一言不发，也许是因为麦克斯的缘故让他已经不再拥有这个选项。

 

“你会相信麦克斯·考尔菲德吗，格雷厄姆警长？”刚打开审问室的房门，安德鲁叫住了他。

 

沃伦回头看了安德鲁一眼，并开始研究着这句话到底是什么意思。

 

被铐上手铐的人又拿起了咖啡喝了一口，而房门也被狠狠的关上。

 

祝你好运，孩子。

 

 

 

不知何时，一处未知的地方。

在一个阴暗的摄影室里，摄影师打开了灯光，看着地上躺着的两个被胶带捆绑着手脚的女子，他显得十分满意。

 

“我们终于又见面了，时间还过得真快啊，考尔菲德警探...”

 

他拿起固定在三脚架上的相机，开始了对自己新作品的第一次制作。

 

“我承诺，这将会是我人生之中最伟大的一部作品，你将会成为我镜头下最美的模特...”

 

相机的快门声断断续续的响起，让这个晚上变得尤为漫长。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*马可·奥勒留（121－180），罗马帝国五贤君时代最后一个皇帝，也是罗马帝国最伟大的皇帝之一。他不但是一个很有智慧的君主，同时也是一个很有造就的思想家，有以希腊文写成的著作《沉思录》传世。值得一提的是，虽然他向往和平，却具有非凡的军事领导才干；

而继任的康茂德（161－192）虽是马可·奥勒留的亲生儿子，但在他执政的十二年期间普遍不得元老院的认可与一般人民的喜爱，更被不少史学家视为古代暴君的典范。他的统治结束了过去帝国五贤君时代的繁华。在192年康茂德遇刺身亡后，罗马帝国便陷入了一连串混乱的内战之中，也让三世纪危机推进高潮。讽刺的是，康茂德之所以能让世人所铭记并非他有过什么重大成就，而是他的混乱统治让罗马帝国由盛转衰陷入万劫不复的境地。

*沃伦说的这句话出自《教父》，原话是：“如果生活告诉了我们什么，历史教育了我们什么，那就是你可以杀了任何人。”


	18. 毒蛇与鹿（上）复仇风暴

**“我还能相信你吗？”**

****

****

****“你已经没有退路了，这是你自己选择的人生。”** **

****

****

****“那倒是，这条路注定没有未来，不过我本来就不需要。”** **

****

****

****“但是爱你的人需要你有你不曾渴求的将来，这对你来说也并不难...”** **

****

****

****“够了，就这样去做吧** ** ****...** ** ****”** **

 

 

 

麦克斯已经不记得自己上一次保持清醒状态的时候是哪一天了。

她把自己的脑袋格式化之后做的第一件事就是挑战阿卡迪亚最不容置疑的最高权威，而她竟然差点就成功了。

如果不是克洛伊及时阻止，她可能会因为一时的冲动而毁掉计划了十年的未竟事业。

她对不起克洛伊，也对不起所有给予希望和信任的人。

不顾自己受伤的手臂忍着剧痛冲出警局大楼，开着车在高速路上一直快速行驶，就像当时的心情一样，紧张、懊悔和内疚。直到去了一个连自己也不知道是什么地方的地方才肯停下车来。

随着时间的流逝她逐渐感觉不到疼痛了，除了知道自己的大腿上还滴着血之外她什么都察觉不到，也不想去做些什么。

她希望自己就这样失血过多死在这辆车里，就像当初找个地方蜷缩在角落里安静地等待死亡的那一刻，和那些有着各种妄想症的精神病人一样，好歹自己也是有自知之明的人，她的失控也不是一次两次了。

就连克洛伊——唯一能缓解自己症状的人现在也不管用了。

 

——她已经没救了。

 

不知过了多久，她听到远处传来了警笛声，红蓝交替的警车灯刺激着她的视觉神经，直到对面的一辆车开到了自己的左侧停了下来。

“晚上好，女士。”

警车的驾驶者打开车窗向麦克斯问好，这声音如此似曾相识，以致因为血流不止而已经有些神经衰弱的伤者听到后有气无力地直接说了句脏话：

 

“瑞秋·安布尔我操你妈...”

 

“喔噢，骂人都没力气怎么当大神探...”穿着一身黑色警服的瑞秋朝麦克斯笑了笑，看到她脸青唇白的样子后嘴上的微笑瞬间蒸发了，“哦我的天，你不会是嗑药了吧，你到底干了什么？”

“我现在糟糕透了婊砸...”刚才还有些嫌弃别人的麦克斯现在更多的为口是心非，但尽管如此她还是拥有着拍摄时的那种敏锐的洞察力，“你是在玩cosplay吗，开着警车出去泡妞？”

“你不识穿我不行吗，前女友？”瑞秋边吐槽边从警车上出来走到麦克斯左侧的车窗边，她摸了摸驾驶者那汗流不止的脸庞，也留意到了她手臂上不断流血的伤口，和自己预测的一样。

“麦克斯，你到底做过什么了？”瑞秋担心她变成了逃犯才驾车逃逸至此，虽然自己也并非将她捉拿归案的巡逻先锋。

 

麦克斯彻底无力的昂着头靠着车头枕上，叹笑道：“说来惭愧，不如留到明天再说吧...”

 

她的视线已经跟随越来越重的头部移到到天花板上，在说出这句话时已经不由自主地逐渐闭上，她的身上最后一点力气也花在了试图睁开眼睛这件事上。

 

麦克斯昏了过去，自然垂下的额头砸到方向盘上压住了喇叭，噪音在这片空旷的郊区里显得格外刺耳惊心且充满了恐怖和阴寂的气息。

 

 

 

到了“第二天”醒来，她发现自己躺在一个阴暗的摄影室里。

 

 

她的意识还十分模糊，除了头部以外全身都失去了知觉。她的双眼也不听自己的使唤，哪怕使出了浑身的力气也做不到这一点，但她的听力却出奇的完全恢复，并且听到了接下来的这段对话：

 

“你他妈怎么搞的，杀个老头还能弄成这个样子...”

“还不是为了这个婊砸！是你他妈硬要我找个女人打扮成她的样子然后将她弄到普莱斯科特庄园里的，要不然哪用这么多复杂...”

“蠢货，动动你的脑子行不？不把她弄到那里怎么把杀死肖恩的罪名推到她身上，现在没有人会关注这个可怜虫了，黑白两道都在追杀她，她已经对我们构成不了威胁了。”

“去他妈的，这些不是我的问题。他已经死了，剩下的事情我也会尽快处理，我要的报酬最好明天下午之前一分不少的出现在我的账户里，相信以你现在的身价这些钱根本都不是事。”

“少废话，快点给我离开这里，你身上的血腥味让我想作呕。”

...

 

没过多久，她就听到了往自己这边走来的脚步声，难得稍微睁开的双眼再次自然的闭起来。直至她能感觉到对方的双脚距离自己的身体只有不到十公分的位置。

她听到了他的呼吸——蹲了下来、如同检查物品般审视着自己：

 

“我的天，想不到你居然如此符合我心目中的标准，偏偏你却是那个人...”

 

他又站了起来，走到门口的位置打开了灯光开关，随后麦克斯听到了一个被封住嘴巴的女人在不停的尖叫着，而杰弗森的脚步声也离自己越来越远。麦克斯能从她唔唔的叫声中听得出她还在哭泣着，本来脑袋就像一堆浆糊般头晕目眩的麦克斯忍着身体的酸痛稍作几秒思考后总算是知道这个可能是看到自己后异常激动的女子是谁了。

她就是凯特。

“嘘嘘嘘！我们不要打扰亲爱的考尔菲德女士睡觉，毕竟她为了你已经遍体鳞伤了，身为教徒的你难道忍心看着被上帝抛弃的人如此身心疲累都不能得到应有的安息吗？”

——去你妈的，我还没死！

“本来我对你没有兴趣，是瑞秋·安布尔那个女人三番四次警告我要小心你，我才迫不得已派人抓你回来看看你到底知道多少我的事情，想不到你的那位男朋友一次又一次的坏了我的好事，所以我只好让她亲自出马了。”

杰弗森似乎做了什么动作让凯特受到惊吓，尖叫声因为嘴巴张不开的缘故变得更加尖锐而无力，麦克斯随后又听到杰弗森说：

“虔诚纯洁的教徒堕落到与杀人如麻的魔鬼坠入爱河，多么完美的一个爱情故事，但我依然能从你的表情中看到你心里尚存的一丝纯洁和善良，要不然你会和那个一直对我死缠烂打的学生一样无法重见天日了。她肮脏的内心甚至不值得我去杀掉她，倒是还有一些利用价值，帮我省掉一点麻烦。”

随后相机的快门声就像节拍器般有规律的响了几次，麦克斯的头脑依然不能恢复清醒——耳鸣声还是十分严重，被胶带绑住手腕的双手终于能稍微感觉到自己脸上的体温，但是得知身处马克·杰弗森的地牢之中，她的怒火蔓延至全身，可惜还是敌不过药物的麻醉。

“你的价值也不少啊，凯特主任，”麦克斯又听到了魔鬼的言语，“弗朗西斯·莱纳德那个朋克竟然为了找你悬赏一千万杀了我？肖恩·普莱斯科特的这两个儿子都挺会恶心人的，以为有钱就能拥有全世界，他们不懂得什么叫做人心可畏，在阿卡迪亚可没有人愿意听信一个帮派老大的胡言乱语。”随后又是相机的快门声，一瞬即过的嚓嚓声让麦克斯不能忍受。

 

她宁愿自己还在昏迷中。

 

与此同时，距离麦克斯不到十米的暗室铁门被打开，这次她听到了高跟鞋的声音——离自己越来越近——直到她的气息扑面而来。

 

并且还感觉到了自己的脖子上被一些针状的东西扎了一下，随后自己再次失去对自己身体的控制。

 

 

不知道过了多久，她才被相机的快门声和一个男人的声音吵醒。

 

“喔哦，这个角度果然把你的纯真都升格了，真想现在就洗出来给你看看...”睁开了双眼，她看到了自己被胶带绑的死死的双手，以及蹲在自己面前、正在给自己拍着特写的杰弗森。

“半昏迷状态的模特才是最开放、最真实的，”他站了起来寻找下一个拍摄的角度，“抛开所有的虚荣、虚伪、姿势和妆饰，唯一拥有的，只有那最纯真的表露...哦天啊，看看这完美无瑕的面容...”

她来到麦克斯的脚边，蹲下将她的左脚稍微挪开了一点，然后后退了几步举起相机准备对这个角度、这个动作姿势的麦克斯进行新一轮的拍摄。他只拍了一张便马上翻阅效果如何，在这期间麦克斯艰难的转动着自己仿佛已经僵直的颈部，然而就是这么一个小小的动作都足以对杰弗森造成不少的情绪反应：

“ ** **盯着那里别动！！！别他妈乱动！！！**** ”他弯下腰，冲着麦克斯大声喝骂了几句。他的身体遮挡住了后面摄影伞等的强烈白光，巨大的阴影下麦克斯看着对自己怒目而视的杰弗森，这下魔鬼的原形毕露让她彻底心生恐惧，即便这十年的时间里她已经面对了无数次这个噩梦，毒蛇的形象早已深入内心。

但面对现实，梦境的虚拟只是杯水车薪。

杰弗森收拾了一下自己的心情，走到距离麦克斯正前方的位置拍了几张，期间麦克斯又动了一下，结果可想而知：

“ ** **噢麦克斯！你他妈搞砸了我这张照片！**** ”杰弗森气冲冲的样子彻底颠覆了自己平时在公众和学生面前建立的君子形象，判若两人的他又一次查阅自己的作品，然后又平淡的说，“不过没关系，我们现在有的是时间，至少现在我们有的是二人独处的时间。”

他转过身来，对着麦克斯继续说道：“在我第一眼看到你在布莱克威尔跟我合拍的那张自拍照时，我就知道你一定是个与众不同的女人，远远不止一个小小的APD这么简单，虽然我挺讨厌‘自拍’这个词，但我却喜欢你那张自拍照中所展现的纯洁，不像佩姬·林恩，她的目光总是抓不住我的镜头，可怜的佩姬...等等，让我看看这个角度如何...”他走到麦克斯的身前，以整个人俯视着她的角度拍下她的全身，在他镜头下的麦克斯显得那么无助和无力，如同一个已经没有了灵魂的躯壳。

 

被抽空了气魄，独剩一副躯体。

 

而这正是杰弗森需要的“模特”效果。

 

“ ** **别乱动！**** ”杰弗森的双腿从麦克斯的身体中走过，一手抓住她的肩膀，然后镜头瞄准了她的上半身又来了几张特写。

“喔，这下...好很多了...谢谢你，考尔菲德警探。”他回到刚才站着的位置半蹲下来，放下了相机对着麦克斯说，“虽然这种事在当年内森还在读书的时候比我更加疯狂，毕竟青出于蓝胜于蓝，而且他对拍摄光影这方面还是很有天赋的，但他绝对不是一个精神不稳定的神经质大少爷，只是他那混蛋老爸不愿意看到自己的儿子比自己强、有朝一日超越自己罢了。可笑又可悲的家族...不要紧，等他们意识到自己的狂妄会毁了阿卡迪亚之后，这个家族必定会寿终正寝的，一帮愚蠢的没脑子的废物...”

在这期间他找准角度继续拍摄，然后绕到了她的身后继续以俯视的角度拍了几张特写：

“好...很好，噢，这种眼神，棒极了...”他的满意让躺在地上的女人十分的难受，她努力地睁开双眼，但被杰弗森迅速的组织下来，顺势为自己调整好了模特的姿势。

她虽然恢复清醒，但对于身体的控制仍然无能为力。

“果然是我心目中理想的模特，如果当年你还是我的学生的话那该多好。那天我跟你说你有这方面的天赋的时候，我可是摸着良心说的。”

他再一次半蹲下来，对着麦克斯半醒的神情进行特写：“很好，这个神态很不错，让我再来几张特写...”随后他整个人匍匐在地上，镜头对她的上半身进行调焦然后又是一次抓拍。

麦克斯逐渐清醒起来并移动着自己被束缚的双手和头部，这让摄影师开始不满：

“麦克斯，请你别乱动，我需要你的配合完成我的这部作品，按我的要求摆好你的姿势！”杰弗森站了起来，指着麦克斯说出了自己的要求，然而“模特”心里怒火如同野草般被杰弗森这股狂风一吹便迅速燃起，连带身体也恢复了一些力量，以至于她被完全束缚着双手以及仍然有些麻痹感的双脚所作出的肢体动作显得反抗意志十分顽强。

而面对这种情况，经验丰富的他早就有了对暴躁者进行“物理降温”的想法，并决定予以实行：

“或许应该再给你一针才能让你冷静下来。”

杰弗森往身后方向走去，推来了一辆小车。他从推车上拿出一个注射器还有一瓶无色液体，插入针头、从瓶里抽出少量液体。

目睹了整个过程的麦克斯看着杰弗森拿着它走到自己身边，听着他的口头警告：

“最好别乱动，否则这会让你感到疼痛难忍...”

结果被麦克斯用力一踢，把那辆小推车踹开了一段距离，看着杰弗森脸上逐渐扭曲的表情，她显得有些心满意足。

“ ** **蠢婊砸！你他妈听不懂人话吗？！**** 从你开始踏入阿卡迪亚这片土地时你早就该预料到会有今天这一幕了。天杀的！你还真是一个敢于和命运作斗争的人。从我知道阿卡迪亚调来了一个小有名气的警探开始我就一直有在留意你，之后我才发觉你居然是我弟弟当年没有斩草除根落下的一个巨大隐患。可能是因为知道我和凯尔的事情才让你这么无所畏惧，让你觉得这辈子就是为了夺取我们两兄弟的性命而继续苟存于世...”

 

他快而准的将注射器针头扎进了麦克斯的颈部，不到两秒的时间便完成了这次“催眠治疗”。

 

麦克斯感觉到自己的眼睛又不争气的自己合了起来，四肢再次无力挣扎，她即将再次丧失对这副身体的控制，在即将陷入沉睡之时，她听到了这条毒蛇的嘲笑和讥讽：

 

****“现在你也做到了，你将为了我而活着，为了这个杀害你一生中最爱的人而活着，我！”** **

 

 

 

10月1日，APD大楼会议室。

黑帮内战即将持续了两个月之久但仍没有要结束的迹象，而凯特失踪的天数也持续到了第33天，哪怕弗朗西斯悬赏金额一再提高也没有人能够提供任何有关寻找凯特下落的线索，让自以为重赏之下必有勇夫的黑帮头目日益心灰意冷、无意应战。

在这个无人能破的恶性循环之下，克洛伊和弗朗西斯的坚定盟友关系也走到了尽头。麦克斯绑架凯特的嫌疑还没有被排除，就又有肖恩被杀的消息传到了他的耳边，可况还有监控录像显示麦克斯确实在生日那天秘密出现在普莱斯科特庄园，单凭这个“铁证”足以让视爱人为归宿、视家人为底线的弗朗西斯冲冠一怒。

要命的是，他已经认定麦克斯已经投靠了普莱斯科特家族——为了接近马克·杰弗森而打算“借花献佛”引蛇出洞——因此他更加坚定决心要扩大当前的战争规模，将这场家族内战彻底演变成整个城市的毁灭之战。

而一直打算且战且和、依靠肖恩来和平结束黑帮内战的克洛伊则因为老爷子的死亡而彻底计划落空。肖恩一死，阿卡迪亚的地下世界便陷入群龙无首的危险境地，由马克·杰弗森实际操控着的普莱斯科特家族成为了脱缰的野马，本已失去平衡和控制的秩序将彻底被破坏，留给所有人的时间都已经不多了。

和迈克·约翰逊的处理方式如出一辙，肖恩被杀的消息同样被封锁的密不透风，算是没有让阿卡迪亚人心惶惶、草木皆兵。但是麦克斯从阿卡迪亚警队精英沦为了绑架案和谋杀案“主犯”，不仅让帮派火拼更加愈演愈烈，连带APD的士气也一落千丈降至冰点。

而在这段时间内，针对六大家族的行动一刻都没有停过：在肖恩被杀到现今为止的十天时间里，无论是投靠弗朗西斯或是效忠杰弗森的黑帮家族首领全都遭到自己人的暗算。有的和之前的一样死于自家保镖手下，也有的为了逃避这场风暴而选择远离这个是非之地，再者则是内部争权夺利试图趁时局之乱争取上位。

每当普莱斯科特家族内战的高潮过去，就到了其余黑帮家族相互遭殃的环节，仿佛成了一个有规律的循环，让APD的所有人都为此头疼不已。

但即便困难再多，问题还是要解决。沃伦在短暂平定了当前黑帮内部混乱的一塌糊涂局势之后决定从MK基金这个脆弱点作为突破口，解开所有谜题的真相。

今天这个临时会议由约翰·桑德斯秘密召开，他早早就坐在了会议室等待沃伦的到来。而另一位重要人物——阿卡迪亚市政府政策组首席顾问保罗·戴维斯从十分钟前来到会议室开始就一直和人聊电话，直到沃伦走进会议室后他连忙回了几句就挂掉电话坐回自己的座位上：

“不好意思，市长刚才有些事情要特别交代一下，”刚坐下的沃伦和桑德斯表示理解后戴维斯接着说，“好了那我们言归正传吧。首先我代表市长要感谢桑德斯局长您能在百忙之中抽出时间来召开和主持这个临时紧急会议，”随后他面向了沃伦一字一句认真的说，“格雷厄姆警长，你的报告市长先生已经看过了，你们要查MK基金对吧？”

沃伦与戴维斯四目相对，直接地回答他：“对。我们已经收到来自地检官詹姆斯·安布尔先生所提供的对过去四年MK基金的调查报告，报告里的数据显示，MK基金的透明度极低，他们会用高于合理水平的利息以吸引新的投资，然后用这些钱来支付旧客户的利息，通过投资来获利这其中有很大几率是造假，如果现实真如报告所述的那样，这个基金随时都会垮掉。”

“那你知不知道，一旦APD对外界公布将全面调查MK基金，会有什么后果？”

“知道。但我同样知道一旦MK基金这个‘火药桶’继续非法活跃于经济领域，并且被人别有用心的将其‘引爆’的话，说句不夸张的，阿卡迪亚会倒退回到大萧条时期都不为过，作为辅佐市长多年的城市发展首席顾问之一，你应该知道基础设施对于经济发展、对于城市发展有多么的重要。”

“这是当然的，我相信詹姆斯·安布尔先生作为一名地检官绝对是个尽职尽责的人，他不会因为普莱斯科特家族的江湖恩怨而公报私仇。其次，我也十分尊重你的判断，但是事关重大，我们可不能在这个时候轻易调查一个与城市发展息息相关的基金会，我想最好还是由我跟市长报告一下再让他来定夺最好不过了。防患于未然是必要的，但我们也不能因此而错过了一个促进城市升级生活水平的大好机会，再者，现在你们的重心不应该放在这些商业罪案调查上，而是应该尽快解决帮派之争的问题...”

“额...戴维斯先生，您是认为APD的人还是十年前肖恩·普莱斯科特的走狗，还是觉得我们阿卡迪亚警察本身就是黑帮的一分子？”沃伦一点面子也不给眼前这位傲慢自负的政府官员，直接怼了回去，让桑德斯的脸色突然骤变。

“喔哦喔哦喔哦，警长先生，麻烦你先冷静一下，我百忙之中抽空过来这里不是为了和两位维持城市治安的最高管理层吵架的，带私人情感查案也不是一个警察该有的情况，我相信即便市长本人在这里也会有我这样的评论，”戴维斯直接口头批评了沃伦一番然后直接跳过了他，“桑德斯局长，不妨说说你的看法？”

桑德斯收拾了心情、整理了一下语言然后开始细说：“首先，MK基金这件案子已经不是单纯的商业罪案调查了，而是和当前的黑帮大战一样都是当今社会极力关注的焦点事件。市长上任之初就宣布入股投资MK基金，初衷就是为了促进城市基础设施和民生工程的进程，力促阿卡迪亚成为更加强大的现代化都市，如果我们要查MK基金存在虚假交易乃至行贿贪污的违法行为，那就意味着城市的目前的所有民生工程将会因此陷入停滞状态，不仅会让政府的形象将大打折扣甚至会因此而名誉扫地。”说到这里他停顿了几秒钟看了看一直都很满意这段话的戴维斯，然后把目光又投向了坐在戴维斯对面的人：

“所以沃伦，你最终的答复是什么呢？”

“戴维斯先生，我只想问一个最实在的问题：市长的意思是不是不想我们查下去？”

“不，市长很尊重你们APD的判断和决定，也不会向你们施压，只要前提是能保证阿卡迪亚的安定和利益不受任何损害。”

“那就是这件事由我们自己看着办的意思咯，”沃伦有些违心的忍着自己的脾气没有说太过分的话，却很快就找到了另一种表达方法，“我觉得我有必要重新背一下这段话：作为一名警官，我最基本的职责是为公民服务，保卫他们的生命和财产，保护无辜的人不受冤屈，保护弱小者不受欺压，打击暴力，维护和平的社会秩序，尊重宪法赋予每个公民的自由、平等及享受司法公正的权利。”

而同样心里有些不爽的戴维斯则抱起双手、邹了下眉头看着这位即将要爆发的警长有多么不知天高地厚。

“我身为阿卡迪亚警察，为民除害除暴安良是我的职责，所以我会遵照局长的指示优先解决眼前的这场黑帮发起的战争，但是MK基金我也不会因为要务在身而就此懈怠。说句可能会让人觉得虚伪的话，我们的天职就是保护阿卡迪亚市民的生命财产安全，要是我们查案还要考虑这么多因素的话，那我们岂不是又沦为了某些野心家的工具？”

“好，既然格雷厄姆警长一言既出那我就静候你的好消息。MK基金在10月11日就会正式和政府启动基础设施建设工程，如果你们能找到他们的话那就最好，我们能马上跟他们终止合作并且阻止他们继续损害市民的利益，但如果查不到有任何问题，即便你们在之后找出他们的问题也已经于事无补了，到时候股票直线插水，政府投资的钱也会打水漂，不光让我们颜面无存，连数以万计的市民也会因此损失惨重，到时候这个烂摊子即便是谁也无法收拾吧？”

戴维斯的言外之意也十分简单：你这么想死，我哪有闲情雅致阻止你？

谁都知道，MK基金是马克·杰弗森的私人公司，要断了普莱斯科特家族的财路恐怕是想一心寻死，除非连同这位“大公无私”的警察局长也陪他一起疯——也只有这个可能——这位年轻警长才能支撑自己的豪言壮志。

现在的阿卡迪亚警察都他妈越来越异想天开了。

“嗯，道理我们当然都懂的，只有十天时间嘛，如果查不到就直接结案大家也不用背黑锅，阿卡迪亚继续‘天下太平’各有各的生活，”沃伦率先站了起来向两人告辞，“既然已经得到您和市长的允许那就恕我失陪先出去工作了，光阴似箭，只有十天时间要做这么多事情也挺折磨人的。戴维斯先生。长官。”向两人打了招呼后沃伦径直走向会议室门口离开了这里。

戴维斯以怀疑和轻蔑的眼光目送沃伦离开，而桑德斯则是期望又带着一些担忧。

 

这次，所有人都押上了所有东西去迎接这场豪赌，包括性命。

 

所以这场游戏只能有一个结局：只许成功不许失败。

 

 

 

不知何时，暗室。

麦克斯又醒了过来，这次她决定不再做无谓的挣扎了。

她的双手被手铐锁在椅子两边的扶手上，双脚也被人用胶带和凳脚绑在一起。暗室里一片黑暗，她没有机会环视周围情况为自己的自救行动做好准备。自从上次搞砸了他的“作品”之后，杰弗森没有再给麦克斯打过一次针，而且这几天他也没有出现在这里，无人问津的前提之下麦克斯的身体状况在几天前得以完全恢复。

然而坏消息是：凯特又不见了。

“杰弗森！出来！”麦克斯朝着前方的一张沙发喊破了喉咙，她知道这里有着无数守卫，从这几天的观察中得出了他们巡逻和送水送食物的规律，然而她始终无法得知当前的时间和日期，更别提自己到底被困在什么地方。

她只是一名警察，不是越狱大师。

而她声嘶力竭的盲目呐喊得到了回应——果然有人打开暗室的厚重铁门走了进来，而那个脚步声也在熟悉不过了。

马克·杰弗森没有打开这里的灯光，路过沙发时从前面的玻璃桌上拿起一瓶威士忌和一个杯子来到被囚禁者的身前。

“凯特在哪里？！”麦克斯的咬牙切齿杰弗森并没有看到，或者说隐约的感觉到，因为心中的狂怒已经无法隐藏和毫无保留的迸发出来。

“放心，她刚刚入睡，好歹她也是我们布莱克威尔的杰出优秀员工，作为领导我可不会亏待她的。”他把酒倒在了杯子上，将它放到她的嘴前。

她毫不领情的将头往前一甩，杰弗森手上杯子的酒几乎全洒在了地上：

“我警告你别再打她的主意，否则我不会放过你的！”

得到满意的答复后，杰弗森把剩余的酒放入口中慢慢品尝，最终说道：“作为你的其中一个杀父仇人，光这个罪名你已经不可能会放过我了，所以我还需要怕你刚才的那句威胁吗？”

“所以你还在这里等待什么呢，我已经给足机会你远离这一切，你却选择了与我奉陪到底，你觉得值得吗？”麦克斯突然像变了个人似的换了一种口吻“苦口婆心”的和杰弗森说，“迈克·约翰逊是你杀的，佩姬·林恩也是你杀的，但是凯尔...罗德尼·杰雷布科？你为了权力和利益连自己的只剩下不到一年寿命的亲兄弟也残忍杀害？为什么？”

噢，总算是提到点子上了不是吗，麦克斯？

“不得不说，你赢了麦克斯。当年凯尔利欲熏心为了那笔巨款铤而走险杀死瑞恩·考尔菲德我就知道是个大错特错的决定，所以当麦克斯·考尔菲德、瑞恩的女儿决定前往阿卡迪亚调查一切的真相的时候，我就已经知道这笔账终究是逃不过的。而我也决定选择你...作为我最美的模特，为了补偿我在这一系列违心的行为中所造成的损失，这很公平也很符合等价交换的原则。”

“Fuck you，你他妈让我感到恶心！”

“你还真的难伺候啊大神探，虽然我早就做好了你亲自送上门寻仇的准备。那些女孩刚醒来的时候都是先睁开她们那双水汪汪的纯洁无瑕的眼睛，然后明白自己当时的处境后便开始被恐惧从各方面侵蚀她们，从身体再到眼神表情。唯独你不一样，毕竟你是带着目的而来的，你的那种愤怒和凶狠与她们后知后觉而带来的愠怒迥然不同，给了我一种新的境界和探索。”

“既然你这样说，那我就只好再问下去了：你捉走那些女孩来这里为了什么？性欲？还是为了你那病态的艺术创作需求？”

“噢麦克斯，你能问这个问题我真的很欣慰，其实你也已经离答案很接近了，虽然我不可能承认这种艺术为病态。你知道吗，当你痴迷于抓拍那些堕落少女在片刻间展现出的清白，那种由黑暗到亮白、再回到灰暗、更加黯淡的变化，我保证你也会上瘾的。”说完，他调出了刚才拍的几张特写看了看，然后接着说，“大多数学生...模特都很高冷，她们已经失去了作为少女所具备的那种纯真无邪。然而幸运的是她们始终都是带着对未来的无限憧憬来到布莱克威尔的，而那种积极向上的心态就像是一个光环那般照耀着她们，而这些人中的极少数幸运儿才有机会成为我的模特，或者应该称为猎物。”

“哼，对啊你这个精神病死变态，该死的禽兽，而这将会是你这辈子的最后一次心理治疗了。”

“错了，麦克斯。我们都是目标一致的猎食动物，朝着普莱斯科特家族这块肥肉而相互厮杀，而且我可是一直都很清楚自己在做什么，而现在没有人会知道你的处境。如你所见，‘睡美人’于我绅士般的镜头而言未免过于严苛，而且最好别逼我对你刚认识的那几个‘线人’下手，当年在西雅图的时候我已经受够了那些朋克混蛋了。”

“放心，这里只有我和你...还有凯特... ** **但是佩姬·林恩？为什么要杀了她？**** ”

“要怪就怪她跟你的父亲一样喜欢多管闲事，现在的人都不知道什么叫无知是福，就像我们纯洁的善良的校医主任凯特，如果她当年乖乖的被我的人抓回来的话估计她也不会堕落到如今的下场，心地纯洁的教徒变成了黑帮老大的女人，多么感人的英雄救美的童话故事。”

“这也是我怎么也想不到的， ** **你居然收买了瑞秋·安布尔，利用她来完成对我的追捕。**** 不过你放心，她是弗兰克·鲍尔斯的情人，即便她做了和你弟弟一样的蠢事也是总会有第二次机会的，所以我能肯定她顶多活罪难逃，而你则是死罪难免。”

“是啊，你的死罪难免，考尔菲德警探。别忘了是谁杀死了我们尊敬的普莱斯科特阁下、令人闻风丧胆的‘阿卡迪亚教父’。”

“操你妈，给我记住，你休想再有凯尔·杰弗森当年逃之夭夭的结局，只要我还没死你做梦都别想！”

“当我收到消息称MK基金的内幕已经被人知道的时候，我还以为你要彻底搞垮我，但幸运的是，我们这位市长先生和大多数人一个狗样，不干实事。我也知道，当阿卡迪亚的所有人都知道普莱斯科特家族的所有黑幕的时候，这个害死我弟弟的罪魁祸首就离末日不远了。”

“ ** **你利用了内森，你操纵着他来做出这一切的事情，为了搞垮普莱斯科特家族，也为了替你的弟弟报仇。**** ”麦克斯算是明白了杰弗森这几个月来做的所有事情的最终目的。

“嗯，我喜欢‘操纵’这个词，操纵一个傀儡就像操纵相机镜头一样简单。迈克和内森一样都是这么好骗，让我得以在他们的心中都树立一个父亲的形象，既然他们的父亲都没有尽到自己角色的职责那就只好由我这位校长来履行了，这种事情发生在师生关系上也很正常，现在说来还挺感人的。”

“那就是说迈克·约翰逊的事情他也知情？”

“别让我的潮药把你弄傻了麦克斯，这件事的来龙去脉肖恩知道的一清二楚，你以为我们这位叱咤风云的老狐狸会放过任何一个能够跻身政坛的机会吗？说起来也要感谢当年他的一手提携，要不然我也没有机会从布莱克威尔这所高等学府里找来这么多模特，并且能够免费弄到这么多新潮的药给她们。”

“佩姬·林恩是你的受害人，不是什么‘模特’！”

“噢...佩姬·琳恩...好一对苦命鸳鸯不是吗？迈克还以为自己能够成为像我一样的优秀摄影师和艺术家，结果他居然嗑多了还想把自己的女人也拖下水。她是多么纯洁的一个女人，就这样被瘾君子给糟蹋了，所以我别无他法只好给了她一个解救自己的最佳途径。”

“解救？你他妈以为你是谁啊！杀了人还能这么冠冕堂皇的推卸责任！？”

“至少现在他们可是在天堂里团聚了，这难道不是一个完美的结局吗？他不用再被自己的那个想当总统想到疯掉的父亲给逼疯，而她就像一只无忧无虑的小鸟脱离了阿卡迪亚这片苦海，多亏我给她解脱。”

“这是一次政治交易还是你血债累累的其中一笔？”

“都有。不过你也没必要知道其中细节了，麦克斯。抱歉，这一点都不酷，不管怎么说，佩姬已经死了，你不用为她伤心、也不用再查下去了，反正她早晚也会被这座城市还有她的伪君子男友折磨致死的。 ** **所以说，我帮她解脱了。**** ”

“ ** **你真他妈不是人，杰弗森！**** ”麦克斯忍不住又骂了这个衣冠禽兽。

“ ** **难道你还算是吗，麦克斯？**** 曾几何时你差点就要送肖恩·普莱斯科特下地狱了，瞧瞧，我和你之间没什么本质上的区别。”

“至少我比你更加关心内森还有他的家族，而不是像你现在这样将它分崩离析，还妄图卷走他们的钱祸害阿卡迪亚的市民！”

“别他妈胡说八道了警探，跟他这几十年来手上沾染的鲜血相比，我的监守自盗和以牙还牙算得了什么？在你来到阿卡迪亚之前他已经是一个罪恶难赦的杀人魔王了，既然肖恩决定要结束这个家族的黑帮事业，那我也不能为了一个精神不正常的大少爷而牺牲自己的才华。”

“哼，一个hella业余的杀人狂还好意思说这种话？从你杀死迈克·约翰逊开始留下的层层线索都是如今将我引到你这里的原因，而你休想把所有罪名都推给普莱斯科特家族显得自己两袖清风！”

“放心吧，麦克斯，这些不需要你的担心，你现在应该担心的是自己的状态，因为我还需要你这名独一无二的‘模特’，我的这部终极作品还差最后阶段才能完成，所以我一定会好好待你的。”

“你现在或将来怎样对我都无所谓，因为你很快就要下地狱了，马德法克。为了我父亲、为了佩姬、为了那个被你重创的女孩、为了其他所有人！”

“我真的很欣赏你的坚持不懈，麦克斯。虽然杀死你父亲的确实是凯尔的本意而非我下的命令，”麦克斯能看出杰弗森现在在做着什么，但她只能默默的看着他完成了准备工作然后朝着自己走来，“但正如你所说，是你自己选择把你自己送来我这里来的，无论如何我都喜欢我的‘模特们’被人们所欣赏和赞美，而非听到她们假装无辜和痛苦的嘶吼，所以我要确保你不会给我带来任何隐患...”

毒蛇又出动了。

麦克斯的脖子顿时又有了那熟悉不过的痛感和麻痹感，随后便是陷入无尽的沉睡之中，等待下一次的精神和肉体的折磨。

目睹复仇女神的“安然入睡”后，杰弗森走到一个落地储藏柜旁打开了放置在里面的一套音响设备，随后音箱里传来柔和通透的声音，掩盖了他对于自己尚在制作中的作品的自我赞美：

 

“喔哦，我算是明白为什么你会这么沉迷于使用宝丽来拍照，因为这样不用通过电脑打印相片...”

 

......

 

 

10月10日晚上十点，APD大楼里。

外面又乱成一锅粥了。

三天前，普莱斯科特家族从加州和俄勒冈州双重出击，向旧金山的弗兰克和高田家族的据点以及阿卡迪亚的弗朗西斯和克洛伊的地盘发起新一轮的进攻。这次连大海湾赌城也未能幸免，约翰·桑德斯得到市长的同意宣布全程进入紧急状态，整座城市成为了黑帮内战的主战场，接连不断的火拼让“蓝胡子”不得不前往警局大楼寻求沃伦和局长的帮助，但这个时候他们却选择了隔岸观火。

因为还没找到最佳的时机将杰弗森直接置于死地，哪怕明天中午就是MK基金这件案子的死线。

“不，克洛伊。越是这个时候我们越不能轻举妄动，我们找不到马克·杰弗森现在到底在哪里，即便现在我们的证据已经足够将他入罪，但是我们也要考虑麦克斯和凯特的安危。”面对蓝发女子的再三要求，沃伦还是坚持己见，不能贸然行动打乱了整个计划。

“天杀的！现在外面都乱成什么样子了，要是杰弗森已经不在阿卡迪亚那你们是不是这辈子都不会收拾这个烂摊子？！”克洛伊简直不敢相信自己当初会选择相信这个被麦克斯予以认可的人，而且后者依然不为所动让她七窍生烟。

“沃伦，楼下有个人说要见你，他说自己知道马克·杰弗森现在藏在哪里。”接到前台电话的艾莉向上司汇报了这个消息。

“什么？！”克洛伊和沃伦异口同声的表示不解，随后克洛伊抢先发号施令，“快他妈让他进来！”

随后，大卫在一名警员的带领下来到重案组办公室。

“我是布莱克威尔的前保安主管大卫·麦德森，是麦克斯·考尔菲德让我找你的，格雷厄姆警长。”见到了克洛伊和沃伦两人，他直接走上前来和沃伦握手说道。

“你好麦德森先生，先坐下再说。”沃伦握手的同时用另一只手朝身后的一个空位子做了个请的动作。

大卫很自然地往扎克的座位上坐了下去，同时看了急躁得跺脚的克洛伊一眼之后他继续和沃伦解释道：“之前考尔菲德警探要求我和她一起调查佩姬·林恩失踪案，她要求我对马克·杰弗森的座驾以及对他的通讯设备进行跟踪和监视，这些日子下来我已经逐渐掌握了杰弗森的行踪和通话记录，”随后他拿出了一个档案袋把里面的东西全放在了桌上让身边的调查小组成员浏览，“这些就是我收集到的数据。从上个月开始考尔菲德警探就没有和我联系过了，她跟我说过：如果我和她失去联络超过三个星期就拿着这些资料来这里找你。”

“但她现在已经失踪超过六个星期了，白痴！你他妈连日期都不会算吗？！”克洛伊很不爽的怼了大卫，他居然到了这个时候才出现，而麦克斯很可能因为他的知情不报而已经遭遇不测。

大卫直接站了起来怼回克洛伊：“嘿女士，注意一下你的言辞！我只是在做我的本分工作，而且我根本就不知道她失踪了，因为她的定位信号虽然曾经消失过一段时间，但很快就恢复过来了，所以我没有在意，我不能因为一个小失误而导致整个行动的失败！”

“那你现在已经成功了，笨蛋！”克洛伊嘴上当然不会示弱，但很快她又推测出另一个可能，“那肯定是有人冒充了麦克斯来伪造她还没有失踪的假象，该死的...这都是你的错，大叔...”

“好了都别吵了！现在要尽快想找到杰弗森还有麦克斯我们就别浪费时间指责对方，”沃伦简直快被克洛伊给烦死了，她说来就来的倔脾气简直就不是一般人能够忍受的，“克洛伊，你来查一下这个坐标，这片区域杰弗森去过最多次，要我说他很可能就藏在这个地方。”他把资料中一张写着杰弗森名字的坐标信息递给了克洛伊。

有些愤愤不平的克洛伊一手拿过了那张写满时间坐标的资料，然后坐在麦克斯的座位上开始调查，电脑在输入了详细的坐标数据之后很快就显示出了一个位于阿卡迪亚北偏东方向的一块尚未开发的区域，克洛伊看到这个地方之后发现自己之前也多次开车经过那个地方——那里就是一个荒无人烟的地方，连酒吧街那边的垃圾场都比它热闹得多。

“什么鬼，这片地方除了一个破旧的谷仓还有周围几栋已经废弃的房子以外啥也没有，麦克斯怎么可能会被马克·杰弗森绑架到那里？”

“真的如此吗，蓝胡子？”，沃伦指了指屏幕上的地图显示的这块区域，“这里可是阿卡迪亚，属于普莱斯科特家族的破地方。你最好查一下，这块地的主人叫什么名字。”

心里一千万句脏话已经准备好脱口而出的克洛伊还是忍了下来，打开了资料库将这片区域的信息打了上去，当结果弹出界面的那一刻，克洛伊才有种旷然大悟的惊讶：

 

这片土地的主人名字叫哈利·艾伦·普莱斯科特。

 

他是普莱斯科特家族的第四代当家，也就是肖恩·普莱斯科特的父亲。

 

“What the fuck...”始终不敢相信这里居然就是杰弗森藏匿地点的克洛伊惊叹了一句，“我他妈怎么想不到阿卡迪亚的店铺都有地下室这种地方的存在，而且就是他妈的普莱斯科特家族掀起的兴建地下室的风潮！”

亏自己还是当初被肖恩·普莱斯科特钦点为“接班人”的黑帮老大连这点常识都没有，自己酒吧街的场子都已经算得上是另一个地下世界了，怎么可能这么陈旧的谷仓里就不能建有一个地下室？

没有理会克洛伊的大脑短路，沃伦向所有人补充了重要的一点：“另外，这份资料显示麦克斯的定位信号在距离这里附近一公里左右就已经若隐若现甚至直接消失了，这就证明那片区域有信号干扰塔之类的东西屏蔽掉绝大多数的人的网络信号，目的不外乎就是不想让外界发现那里，所以我们有理由相信马克·杰弗森的犯罪场所乃至他和其他受害者的藏匿地点就在这片区域，属于普莱斯科特家族的私人领地。”

“光是普莱斯科特私人领土这一点已经足够锁定嫌疑了，我想我们不需要再讨论下去了吧？”已经解答了所有疑问的克洛伊感觉现在已经万事俱备了，就差自己的亲自出马结束这一切，“行了少废话，现在我们就出发去救麦克斯和凯特，还有一枪崩了马克·杰弗森那个混蛋！”

“嘿嘿嘿，算我求你了，你先坐下行吗？”沃伦马上抓住了她的胳膊，这次可不能再让她搞砸了这次行动，“别打算一个人逞英雄克洛伊，要是你或者麦克斯出了什么事，整个阿卡迪亚都会万劫不复，我还需要你去结束这场黑帮世界大战。相信我一次，让我去把麦克斯救出来...”

 

克洛伊直接甩开了沃伦的手，冲破所有人的阻拦朝着门口扬长而去，大声的说：

 

“去你的，我比你还有世界上任何人都更加担心麦克斯现在的安全！我现在就要去救我的女人，谁敢拦我我就先把他给宰了！”所有人目送着克洛伊气冲冲的摔门而去，也注意到了一脸不服气的组长双手抱头狠狠地朝那个离开这里的人暗骂了一句。

 

“抱歉，这位朋克女士到底是谁？”大卫对于当前的状况显然毫不知情，唯一知道的是，这个女孩很需要教训，因为欠揍而需要好好训导一番。

 

沃伦摇了摇头回答他：“说来话长了，麦德森先生，你不会想知道的。”

 

言外之意，这个女人就是麻烦的代名词。

 

 

 

二十分钟后，暗室。

 

野鹿从噩梦中醒来，发现自己又再身临那片猫咪的黑色树林里，而自己的头顶上已是雷雨交加的景象，连同周围被雨水淋得湿透的石头都无法抵挡强烈的风力而被卷走，一切都显得即将被这场暴风雨所摧毁与淹没，她即将要面对的不仅是毒蛇的佯攻和突击，还有整个世界的崩坏而带来的自然洗礼。

细如箭针的雨水击中野鹿的头部乃至整个身体，她的眼睛被前者和烈风压得睁不开眼，一闪而过的雷电煞白了整个视觉，找不到任何活物的树林里仅剩自己孑然抵抗着，这次连那条狡猾而狠辣的毒蛇都躲藏了自然之力的身后继续施展自己的诡计，而这片本属于它的王国却已然变成了一个灾区。

又一道雷电劈开了眼前的天空，她突然看到了眼前有一头猛兽向自己走来。

 

她看不清是敌是友，只见对方朝着已被撕裂的上空怒吼。

 

而在下一秒，她出击了。

 

继毒蛇之后新的敌人，出现了。

 

“Wakey Wakey，my little Max...”

麦克斯感觉到有人在轻轻的拍打自己的脸试图让自己清醒，她缓慢的睁开双眼，看到了一个女人靠着椅背坐在自己面前，那蓝色羽毛耳坠再熟悉不过了。

但她是否出现错误的地方？

“瑞秋？这到底是怎么回事？”头还是痛的快要裂开的麦克斯对于这个女人安然无恙的展示在自己眼前，她开始觉得这里面有些问题。

“已经再明显不过了不是吗，我的大神探？这一切可都是我的杰作，当然也离不开你的倾力支持。”

“你在说什么？”看到麦克斯一脸的困惑，瑞秋则显得欣然自喜。

“好吧好吧，照顾一下我们的病人。当初叫人攻打高田家族和弗兰克的，是我；绑架凯特将她捉到这里的人，是我；派人潜伏在普莱斯科特庄园刺杀肖恩的，是我；把你带到这个阴森恐怖的暗室，成为马克·杰弗森的，也是我。”

“为什么，为什么...”听到幕后主谋的坦白，麦克斯的心都快要停止跳动了，这还是以前自己认识的那个瑞秋·安布尔吗？还是说这也是一场噩梦，而自己不过依然停留在这个梦境的深层意识里？

“‘为什么...为什么...？！’”瑞秋模仿着麦克斯的口吻恶搞地重复了这句疑问，“别他妈装无辜了麦克斯，你能有今天的下场全是拜你自己所赐的！”

很好，这是现实世界，麦克斯·考尔菲德，你也该醒醒了。

“所以这几年...全是你对我的逢场作戏？！”麦克斯恢复了之前的狂暴状态，用愤恨的神情和语气问坐在对面的即将死于活多的反派。

“你觉得呢？本来我那天纯粹在纽约随便找个酒吧喝酒而已，谁知让我碰上了当年西雅图炙手可热的过气警探，一个有帮派背景的人能和警察交朋友不是一件值得高兴的事吗？你简直就是天上掉下来的馅饼，注定要被我吃定了，而且...”她故意停顿了一下，靠近到她的耳边强调接下来这句话，“你不是一直都很享受吗，甜心？”

结果这句话惹来麦克斯恼羞成怒的一个头槌将瑞秋从椅子上往后撞开了一段距离，但早有防备的后者并没有因此而让头部受到太大伤害。

“喔吼，我们的小麦克斯居然生气了，多难得啊...”摸着撞到的一边脸，有些丧心病狂的瑞秋笑了笑，而放下检查伤势的手后，瑞秋一脚把麦克斯连人带椅子朝后踢翻在了地上。还没发泄完的女人从侧面走来、坐在了她的身上并且狠狠的把她的那件黑色衬衫从中间撕开一个口子，期间麦克斯试图反抗结果被瑞秋打了一个大嘴巴，力度稍微重了一点但足以把被捆绑者彻底清醒过来以接受现实。

自己这头野鹿继毒蛇的麻醉和羞辱之后，现在又沦为眼前这头狮子的猎物。

看来还是说错了，刚才那场梦不是梦，而是现实的又一次模拟。

“你可别忘了，当年旧金山那回你是怎么利用我的。想拿我的命去为你的那位可怜父亲报仇？”她又往麦克斯的脸上留下一个隐形的巴掌印，“我可不是你的木偶，麦克斯·考尔菲德，别拿我当傻子玩耍，我可不是你家的那位克洛伊或者那位对你有非分之想的傻瓜警长，她早晚都会被弗朗西斯还有马克·杰弗森给整死的，现在她也已经四面楚歌了，阿卡迪亚的所有帮派很快都会被普莱斯科特家族消灭，以后这里就是我的世界，属于瑞秋·安布尔的黑色帝国。”

“哼，你真的这么想当‘罗马皇帝’吗？”动弹不得的麦克斯嘲笑道，“你以为马克·杰弗森会允许你和他平起平坐吗？蠢婊砸，想想内森·普莱斯科特当初为什么被人暗杀吧，杰弗森不会让你或者任何人坐上阿卡迪亚黑帮龙头的宝座的，即便是他自己也不敢无名无份的篡夺这个肮脏的被诅咒的王位，难道你是打算利用你父亲来达成这个心愿？哼，安布尔家的千金小姐可依然是那么任性天真。”

“还是那么喜欢自欺欺人，难道你家的克洛伊就没有天真过吗？真的以为肖恩·普莱斯科特会这么慷慨大方把自己家族价值数十亿的黑帮事业拱手相让给她？不过我也不能否认她真的脑抽才做这个决定，毕竟她能够扛到现在也挺我刮目相看的。”

百兽之王将那件衣服彻底的撕破，并且扯开了那形同虚设的最后一道防线。

眼前这个曾经被享用过无数次的猎物，即便已经到了不可挽回的地步，她还是表露出了恋恋不舍：

“真希望这个晚上从未发生过，毕竟这只能是我和你的最后一次了...”看着那诱人却带着抗拒的蓝眼睛然后往下饱览那更加诱人的地方，在咬下去之前，瑞秋抛开了所有的枷锁，朝麦克斯说出了这句话。

 

“ ** **你还是爱我的，对吗？**** ”看着头上一片漆黑的天花板，没有任何反抗能力的麦克斯问。

 

或许瑞秋也没有留意到，压在自己身下的女人那双被铐在椅子扶手上的手都握紧了拳头——也许连麦克斯自己也感觉不到，自己的指甲甚至都即将嵌入手心里了。

 

可能自己的确在自欺欺人，因为她也不知道自己想听到哪个答案心里会舒服一些。

 

“ ** **去爱你的克洛伊吧，她才是你的未来...**** ”瑞秋说完，便朝麦克斯的嘴吻了下去。

 

在这个世界上，最伟大也是最难以鉴别真假的东西，可能非爱情莫属了。

 

爱一个人，就要先伤害她，只有内疚方能让对方带着这份愧意，无限期的爱下去。

 

即便日后的身份不能再是当初定下山盟海誓的那一个。

 

本以为这个由浅至深的吻会随着时间的流逝而渐渐切入更深层次的表达，无论是已经失去理智的瑞秋或是心碎泪流的麦克斯，她们都希望时间能就此定格，而各自仍能从中享受这最后一次的爱意表达

 

但随后，一切都变得混乱了起来：

“你他妈在干什么？！给我住手！”杰弗森走了进来，打开了暗室的灯光阻止了瑞秋的进一步行动，并且名正言顺的说道，“瑞秋！你他妈是怎么回来这里的？！再说，我可没有允许你玷污了我的‘模特’！”

哼，想不到你也会这么玲香惜玉啊，‘唐·杰弗森’。

“说得你没有玩过她们似的，”瑞秋朝麦克斯露出了一个意义不明的微笑然后站起身来面对着男人说，“留着这个女人早晚都会害死你的。既然现在你的钱已经到位，普莱斯科特家族也即将应付联邦调查局的大驾光临，为什么不和我一起离开这个鬼地方，开始我们新一段的征程？”

“这是我的事，与你无关！”杰弗森似乎很不满瑞秋的不请自来，“是那个混蛋告诉你这个地方的？！回答我，婊砸！”

“嘿嘿，冷静点校长，你在担心我会出卖你吗？是内森告诉我你可能会在这个地方的，话说你也最好尽快脱身了吧，正如我刚才说的，这个女人可不会带给你什么好事，看看那位焦头烂额的‘蓝胡子’你就知道原因了。”

“也正如我所说的，这是我自己的事与你无关！”杰弗森朝瑞秋大吼，似乎这里是他的私人领域，而得不到自己的批准任何人都是不善来者，或者直白一点，瑞秋就是一个有着无限潜在威胁的入侵者。

不为所动瑞秋无奈地摊了摊手，“行，反正我这次来是向我的这位好朋友道别的，现在我就要出发前往日本了，毕竟我花了好大力气才伪造出假的出入境记录，演戏演全套，等我下次回来，估计应该是要参加这位大神探的葬礼了，到时我们一起在该出现的地方再见，答应我？”

看着一脸人畜无害的瑞秋，杰弗森也只能收回那恼羞成怒的与自己形象完全不符的表情：“既然你有自知之明就最好不过，趁阿卡迪亚还没有人重新关注詹姆斯·安布尔的女儿，快点从这个鬼地方消失，等我成为这个破城市的唯一统治者后，你会得到远比现在我施舍给你的更多的东西。”

“遵命，长官，”瑞秋做了一个敬礼的动作后朝麦克斯也做了一个拜拜的动作，然后与杰弗森擦肩而过开始离开这里，然而就在刚刚转过身离开这里之前，她依然不忘的回过头叮嘱男人，“既然你刚才提起，记得代我问候一下我们的那位伟大的地检官。”

“拜托了，快他妈离开这里。”杰弗森几乎是忍气吞声的用平静的语气说出这句话。

自讨没趣的女人冷笑了一声便继续走向暗室的门口。

 

然而就在这个时候，杰弗森的手机响了一下，他收到了一条极其重要的信息。

 

“等等！”他突然喊停了刚才还再三催促赶紧离开这里的女人。

 

“等什么，等你告诉我一个好消息还是坏消息？”刚才还没心没肺的瑞秋出于本能的嘲讽了这个说一套做一套的无耻男人。

 

“你说对了，是好消息，一个你绝对意想不到的好消息。”

 

放下手机的杰弗森看着还被放倒在地上的女人，嘴角露出了邪恶的笑容。


	19. 毒蛇与鹿（下）终结之战

一声枪响打破了幽闭空间死寂般的宁静。

 

被人推倒在地上、双手被铐住的警探听到了那个女人痛苦倒地后的破口大骂：

 

“啊...马克·杰弗森你他妈疯了吗？！”

 

瑞秋捂着中枪的左腿半蹲下来，神情十分痛苦，但在当前她也只能忍下这口恶气，因为她似乎猜到了现在发生的事情会是什么。

“这么多年来没有一个人知道这个地方的存在，你来了这个不到半个小时就有人闯入，我可不会相信这是什么巧合！”杰弗森舞动着持枪的手朝瑞秋陈述自己的不信任观点，另一只拿着手机的手则把它狠狠的摔在地上。

刚才发信息给自己的是负责地面谷仓巡逻的守卫。他们通知这位疑心病重的男人：那个名叫克洛伊·普莱斯的朋克女人开着一辆蓝色跑车停在了谷仓大门前，但由于守卫们早已撤回屋内休息所以没有被她发现这里有任何破绽。

但谁又能说得清楚呢？

这个该死的地检官的女儿和这位无恶不作的“蓝胡子”当年在布莱克威尔学院可是一对闹出过不少风雨的奇葩组合，一个最终被开除学籍，而另一个则成为了毒贩的情人甚至变成了如今的黑帮女老大——和前者殊途同归。

加上那位堪称完美无瑕的“模特”如今又是她的女朋友...

宁可错杀一千，决不能放过任何一个能走漏风声的人，即便身份尊崇至极。

“你个该死的疯子！我要真的出卖你还用得着亲自来到这里陪你一起被FBI抓吗？！你他妈精虫上脑还是真的精神变态？！”看着步步紧逼的男人，瑞秋继续为自己辩解，拖着那条血流不止的腿缩在了墙边上，看着那黑洞洞的枪口逐渐对准自己，她似乎开始接受自己失去了对于事态控制的事实，毕竟这已经是意料之外，某种意义上。

“给我闭嘴！你这该死的婊砸，当初是你自作主张抓凯特·玛什的，要不然肖恩的那个杂种儿子现在也不会成了我优先解决的大麻烦，这笔帐我也已经没有跟你算了，现在你竟然敢把这个地方告诉给那个朋克婊砸，你胆子真的够大。”

“我说最后一遍，我没有跟任何人出卖过你，如果我想搞你根本没必要这么劳师动众...啊操...”腿上的伤口隐隐作痛让瑞秋无法继续隐忍，她将自己的身体逐渐平躺在冰冷的地上，但自己的身体却开始变得燥热——也许是好事，毕竟这一枪没有打在要害——但是下一枪就不一定了。

为了杰弗森身后的那个人还有潜伏在地面上的另一个人，她只能豁出一切，继续为自己的生命保障作最后最顽强的辩护：

 

****“要是我死了，你就这辈子都拿不了那笔钱。”** **

 

杰弗森不为所动，但言语间流露出不确定：“你什么意思？”

 

“你在MK基金的那几十亿，内森在今天晚上已经得到董事会的表决，决定将这笔钱全部转入另一个普莱斯科特家族名下的基金会里，而现在替他保管这笔钱的人，名字叫做瑞秋·他妈的·安布尔...”女人将自己的底牌毫无保留摊了出来、一字一句的清楚吞吐出来。

 

这让自以为胜券在握的男人开始变得不稳定：

 

“你太高估这位普莱斯科特阁下了，他凭什么能够控制我的基金会，就因为他顺理成章的成为普莱斯科特家族的当家？看来你也是个无可救药的白痴！”

嘴上不能轻易示弱，但真相到底如何连杰弗森自己也开始说不清楚了。

最大的背叛莫过于来自自己最忠诚的人，可况那个还是自己的“教子”。

"就凭我跟他这么多年交情，还有你的疯狂举措让他看清了自己的导师有多么丧心病狂，加上他选择相信我会帮他逃脱法律的制裁、帮他这个家族洗脱所有黑帮的痕迹重新合法化、帮他摆脱你这另一个‘父亲’的阴影...”

言外之意，他为了一己私利，还有对这个女人的感情，而抛弃了这个辅佐他十余年的军师、一度私下称他为“阁下”的“摄政王”。

即使“罗马皇帝”有多么名不符实，但终究还是这个帝国的首席执行官。作为元老之人，杰弗森企图控制内森谋取无尽利益的计谋始终未能如愿得逞。

理智开始被愤怒所取代，得知自己已经被夺去权力和利益的男人走到瑞秋面前不留余力的给了她一巴掌——是她害的自己现在一无所有的——而且还要来这里亲自埋葬自己、羞辱自己：

“看来你也是来这里一心寻死了，既然敢跟我对抗就要做好被我干掉的觉悟。所有对我的东西有非分之想的人都不会有好下场！”

“呵。你的？你认真的吗？”被羞辱了一番的瑞秋往地板上吐了一口血、一脸的坏笑着向杰弗森展示自己的重要性，“你名义下的所有东西不过是普莱斯科特家族随时可以占为己有或者付之一炬的身外之物，内森才是名副其实、货真价实的一家之主，即便你能架空他的权力但他依然是万人之上的‘罗马皇帝’...”

杰弗森同样冷笑道：“那你这又算什么，人之将死其言也善？我告诉你，即便我没了那些钱，就凭我手上掌握的东西，要搞垮普莱斯科特家族绰绰有余。就算我要下地狱，起码也有你们这几个女人为我陪葬。”

作为早在学生时期就已经与之打交道的其中一人，瑞秋当然知道杰弗森不可能因为自己的三言两语就会轻易放过自己还有那个被仇恨蒙蔽双眼的麦克斯，正如他所说，即便从来没打算逃避复仇女神的审判，他也要为了自己的弟弟报普莱斯科特家族的这一箭之仇。

但这些都不是她要考虑的因素：

“那你现在又算是什么，凭一己之力‘拯救天下苍生’？”瑞秋翻了个白眼，用满是血的左手摸了摸被打的脸，继续说，“阿卡迪亚没了普莱斯科特家族会怎样我不知道，但是你的釜底抽薪对于这个根基稳固的帝国而言又能构成多大威胁？当年你的兄弟骗走了冰角公司二十多亿，现在还不照样好好的？”

瑞秋的再三逼人没有让杰弗森动摇，至少她看不出来：

“你的所谓‘复仇计划’是不可能会成功的，即便如你所愿，你的结局也只有在天国兄弟团聚，为了你兄弟那条贱命把你也搭上了，值得吗？”

“给我他妈闭嘴，你这贱女人！”杰弗森走到瑞秋受伤的大腿一旁处半蹲下来，一个虎口钳住了瑞秋的下巴。他能感觉到女人的生命如同那些挂在脸上、沾在手指上的汗水般不断流逝，而这种即将迎接死亡所带来的美感，使他甚至不断地催促自己放下手上的枪，拿起放在推车上的相机，给早已完成的关于她的作品来一个续集。

 

于是刚才差点还怒火攻心的艺术家突然又露出了诡异的笑容，说：

 

“哼...可以的可以的，你的谈判技巧真的超出我的想象，瑞秋，”杰弗森转而苦笑一声、摇了摇头，不敢相信自己差点就掉进了又一个陷进之中，“我知道你在玩什么把戏。尽可能的拖延时间让那个...克洛伊的人赶来这里把麦克斯还有其他人解救出去，在此之前顺道把我也杀了，让我们的考尔菲德警探完成这个长达十年的复仇使命，啧啧啧，多么完美的结局。可惜我不会就这样上当的。”

 

杰弗森还没说完便从口袋中拿出一个注射器，快速熟练地拔出针头盖帽、将它扎入瑞秋颈部的静脉注射，前后只有不到两秒的时间让受伤的瑞秋根本反应不过来。随后她便垂下了刚才还打算进行反击的手臂，彻底昏睡了过去。

“不！瑞秋！”看到此情此景，麦克斯再也不能继续平静下来，她绝对不能允许自己再次眼睁睁地看着自己最爱的人被这般折磨和伤害。

新仇加上旧恨，她绝对不会让杰弗森死的痛快了。

“放心，我可不敢杀死地方检察官的女儿，这一针只是让她记住得罪我的后果就是‘乖乖被射’，正如当初她学生时代作为我唯一幸存的模特所付出的代价...”杰弗森回过头走到麦克斯身旁半蹲下来，挥动着手中已经用过的注射器以大逞淫威。

忍无可忍的麦克斯朝他吐了一口口水：“吃屎然后去死吧！”

杰弗森脸上的表情消失不见，从口袋拿出手帕擦了擦脸然后如法炮制的给了麦克斯一巴掌：“正如我当初跟你说，凯尔真的是个白痴，斩草不除根的后果就是这么严重，留了这样一个极具威胁的疯女人给我。不过我向来喜欢挑战，这也是作为一名优秀摄影师所必须具备的基本素质...”

麦克斯突然伸出了一直都被铐在椅子扶手上的右手手臂，本来打算使出全力打在杰弗森脸上的拳头挥了个空——被杰弗森早有防备的抵挡住了：

“正如我也知道细节决定成败这句名言。从一开始我就知道瑞秋跟你在这里的那段忘情戏码不过是想糊弄我蒙混过关的小把戏，这里可是有全天候的监控设备，这点想必她一名秘密潜伏黑道这么多年的联邦密探也早就预料到了吧？”

他把麦克斯握紧拳头的手摁了下去然后以其人之道还治其人之身的反手一拳打在了她的右脸上，随后他的右手掐住了麦克斯的脖子，继续陈述自己所知道的真相：

“好歹也为肖恩·普莱斯科特卖命了这么多年，达官贵人我认识的不比他少，有一天我偶然从一个喝的烂醉的FBI部门主管口中得知 ** **原来我们这位昔日的校园女神居然是一名他妈的联邦特工，而且还在秘密调查十年前那宗议员秘书自杀案**** ，”说到这里他停顿了一下，施加了掐住脖子的手腕力度，让麦克斯差点喘不过气，“相信她多多少少已经查出，当年那个议员正是和你父亲一样多管闲事最终惹火烧身的混蛋，不过没关系，当年我也给了他不少安家费让他安心上路的，至少比你父亲的死法好的多了。”

“操...你...妈！”麦克斯这句问候语几乎是声嘶力竭地吼出来的，连杰弗森紧扼住咽喉的手能够感受到她的声带在颤抖着。

“嘘嘘嘘，最好冷静下来麦克斯，我还要给我们的模特制作一部全新的作品。濒临死亡时的那种苍白美、冰冷的感觉所带来的那种即将凋零的纯洁，噢...那将是又一种新的境界，”随后他又从口袋里拿出了另外一个注射器，用嘴拔掉了针头盖帽，“也许在瑞秋之后你就会成为下一个对象，毕竟在我下地狱之前，你可是我必须妥善处理的人，对于瑕疵品我是绝对不能接受的。”

他用跪着的膝盖压住了麦克斯不断试图挣扎的手臂，将注射器的针头放到距离麦克斯的颈部静脉处只有不到一公分的距离，轻声细语的说：

 

“我向你保证，这是你人生中的最后一次被扎针，和之前的相反，这次会让你带走所有痛苦...”

 

就在这个时候，杰弗森和麦克斯都听到了手枪子弹上膛的声音。

 

一个蒙面男子出现在杰弗森的身后。

 

他的出现让麦克斯重新燃起了斗志但同时也被这一幕弄得有些不知所措。从她的角度能看到这个神秘杀手用枪顶住了杰弗森的后脑，那声音是她未曾听过的且带着一些自信和志在必得：

 

“ ** **一切都结束了。**** ** **马克·**** ** **杰弗森**** ** **。**** ”

 

随后，在暗室里的所有人都听到了外面传来阵阵枪声。

 

 

 

将近一个小时前，谷仓大门前。

若不是亲自开车前往，克洛伊估计都不知道原来城市化数十年之后的阿卡迪亚居然还有这种山路崎岖的地方。

在夜晚来到这种地方就像玩那种精神病院题材的恐怖游戏似的，本来还在放着摇滚音乐的电台逐渐变成了越发刺耳的雪花声，那种阴森的感觉让她都有种走进了里世界的既视感——她依稀记得年初才看过类似的恐怖电影——嗯自己一定在翻拍这部戏，不会有错。

“天杀的，这个地方真的很渗人。”克洛伊将引擎熄火后对着眼前这个古老的农舍建筑自言自语道。

检查好自己的武器和工具都携带好，准备就绪完毕后才僵硬的打开车门走了下来，但很快她就听到身后传来汽车朝着这里驶进来的声音。

该死的，这么快就察觉到自己闯入私人领地了？还是说这根本就是个圈套？

来不及研究对方到底是何方神圣，克洛伊弯下身子朝谷仓走去。大门被人锁着进不去，于是她继续往前走转到右面的一个胡同里，结果还是看不到有门口通往里面。

好极了，现在前无去路后有追兵，克洛伊·普莱斯你干得真漂亮。

事到如今也只能死马当活马医。持枪的蓝发女子躲在了一堆干草后面打算暗中观察到底跟在自己身后的人是杰弗森的巡逻部队与否，一旦到了那个地步，除了大开杀戒也已经别无选择。

结果却让她放下心来却又十分恼火：

从车上下来的竟然是大卫·麦德森——该死的布莱克威尔保安。

松了一口气的克洛伊收起了枪大摇大摆的朝原路返回，然后对着同样朝自己走来的大卫表达自己严重不满的情绪：“你他妈跑来这里干什么？！你只是一个破保安不是警察，你来这里只会给我拖后腿！”

“是我导致考尔菲德警探现在被人绑架的，作为一名军人和她唯一予以信任的线人，我有责任要救她出来...”

“一个退役老兵在这里装他妈什么英雄！这里可潜伏了不少职业杀手保护那个变态，万一...”，克洛伊用只有她和大卫能听见的音量朝大卫怒吼着，但很快她又决定接受现实，“算了算了，我不想跟你浪费口水和时间，”她拿出手枪装作一副前方十分危险的样子，“跟紧我老家伙，而且最好告诉我你有带枪，要不然你就给我老老实实呆在车上。”

也许正是这句话提醒了自己：多一个人帮助也不是坏事。

大卫看着一脸嫌弃的克洛伊，脸上没有任何表情的嘲讽道：“我拿枪的时候你还没出生呢小朋克，少在这里没大没小的！”

克洛伊直接翻了个白眼：真他妈受不了这种男人。

两人走到了谷仓门口，克洛伊指着那把锁无奈地说：“除了这里我找不到有其他入口，不过刚才在门口后侧的地方还没有彻底调查，这里感觉很不安全，我们得小心有人埋伏着。”克洛伊向大卫说出了自己在一分钟内所能调查到的信息。

听完汇报后的大卫没有任何回应，只是拿出手机打开了手电功能照着脚下的这片土地，很快他就找到了一个重要的信息：“瞧，还很新的轮胎痕迹，证明在我们来到这里之前有人来过这里。”

“而且很有可能还在里面。”盯着那条一直延伸进谷仓内的轮胎痕迹，克洛伊同意了大卫的观点并且将它进一步扩展。

“走，去刚才你去的地方检查一下，这种地方肯定还有其他入口的。”

克洛伊做了个朝后的手势然后快步转进那个胡同里，两人沿着干草堆走到尽头后发现了一个疑似隐藏门口的地方。那里竖放着几块两米高的生锈铁皮，而其中一块看上去似乎和建筑所嵌合，在大卫看来，这个就是他所说的另一个入口。

他二话不说直接把它左右移动，果然是一个伪装——于是他往右一推，铁皮门口所隐藏着的一个黑暗空间展现在两人眼前。克洛伊和大卫四目相对了一秒，然后无所畏惧的她率先弯下身子钻了进去，大卫紧随其后并小心翼翼地把铁皮重新盖上，几乎伸手不见五指的地方因此变得黑暗无比。

“我的天，这里就像个鬼屋似的，不过倒挺符合马克·杰弗森那种搞艺术的傻逼的口味。”克洛伊不得不拿出手机打开手电，同时又不吐不快的埋怨道，“这里怎么看也不像是有一个地下室的地方，要我说肯定是你的这些所谓情报都是假的。”

“我不知道，女士，但愿你的乌鸦嘴不要这么灵验。”大卫对于自己的调查结果十分坚信，只是这个地方实在是过于空旷以至于连自己的自信心都开始有些屈服于现实。

听到这句话心里有些不是滋味的蓝胡子理所当然的怼了回去：“但愿你的嘴巴能够给我闭上，大叔，上一个敢这么顶撞我的人已经死了，而且死的hella惨。”

没有再跟克洛伊一般见识，选择服软的大卫拿着手机继续四处观察，试图和克洛伊一起寻找这里传说中的地下室入口，但这里到处都是干草堆，让寻找工作难度增加不少，加上在十月的深夜之下潜入到这样一个地方让他实在没有办法更好地探索这个半封闭的古老建筑是否确实存在着一个新颖的小型地下堡垒。

“话说回来，万一真有人发现了我们，建议你还是别乱开枪，以免打草惊蛇。”大卫看着眼前堆积成山的干草堆和克洛伊说。

“放心，我可是坚决支持枪支管制的，哪个混蛋敢进来这个屋子里，我都会好不吝啬的请他吃子弹的。”克洛伊边说边往前走，直到她绕了一圈之后依然没有发现有任何蛛丝马迹之后十分泄气的说，“谢特，这个地方除了干草堆根本就什么东西都没有。也许这就是障眼法，让我们误以为麦克斯被抓到这里，说不好我们已经中了调虎离山之计。”

此时大卫仿佛听到了一些来自外面的声音。

“安静！”他突然压低了声音、警告克洛伊即将有新的状况，随后关掉了手机的手电功能，跑到克洛伊身边抓住了她的手臂快速跑到一个角落里躲了起来。几秒种后，他们都听到外面又很嘈杂的脚步声，估计起码有三个人以上。

 

他们果然被人跟踪了，现在这个谷仓成了这两人的大型囚笼。

 

“Fuck！”克洛伊小声暗骂道，“你嘴巴可真够毒的，大叔。”

“不客气，孩子，”大卫打醒十二分精神警惕的看着铁皮门口，仿佛回到了当年前线打仗的作战状态，然而很快他就听到有人在打开大门的锁，估计敌人会从两边同时攻进来，这可是最糟糕的现实状况，好比被猫逼到死角的老鼠，即便同归于尽也显然跟自杀没有任何本质上的区别，“我需要听听你的建议。”

“除了干掉他们还能有什么更好的主意吗，G.I.JOE（特种部队）？”一向做事鲁莽但不时带着一些细腻的克洛伊有些不能理解的回答他，“不过算你走运，我的确有更好的主意。”

趁着外面的人还在打开大门的这段时间，克洛伊留意到在他们十点钟方向的头上有一个平台，大卫看到那个地方之后便走到平台下面给克洛伊做了一个人梯将她抬了上去，然而留给他们的时间真的太少，克洛伊刚爬上来杰弗森的巡逻部队就打开了大门，并且打开了这里的灯光。

“嘿！你！”门外的人一眼就看到了大卫喊住了他，就在这千钧一发之时，外面突然响起了枪声。

“快躲起来！”大卫叮嘱了一句后赶紧朝门外开了一枪然后瞬间躲在了旁边的干草堆里，接下来枪声此起彼伏，既有外面的人开枪扫射大卫那边，也有人边进谷仓里对着干草堆乱扫，但外面的枪声克洛伊听得更加清晰。

“操！我们被人包围了！”在灯光照亮之下克洛伊在平台的位置也被屋外的杀手所看在眼里。从谷仓外围赶来的增援源源不断的从自己和大卫的车旁边走过来到大门前，但她不能轻易对外面放冷枪，担心自己寡不敌众之余也无法抽出身来帮助大卫解围——她瞬间一瞥地留意到屋外至少有五六个人准备攻进来，而在屋里则听出有人从两个入口进来对大卫形成包围之势，而这里除了几个干草堆并没有什么东西能够作为掩体抵挡这些专业杀手制造的枪林弹雨。

由于对方火力过猛大卫不敢贸然反击只能退缩在干草堆后面，趁火力开始减弱之际他冒险地把枪伸出去盲目扫射一番直至弹夹里的子弹全都打了出去，但仍然阻挡不了杀手们继续缩小包围圈，克洛伊攀上最高一层的平台俯视整个谷仓里的敌人分布，先是开了一枪探了探眼地面上的敌人站位情况，然后快而准的干掉了守在大门口的两个人。

在铁皮门口附近的枪手眼看旁边的人被杀死开始朝上面的木板平台一顿扫射，克洛伊连滚带爬的躲到角落里，她从腰部拿出了一颗手雷拔开引信，“小心！”提醒了大卫注意躲避后把即将引爆的武器往门口方向扔了下去，一声巨响过后，屋里的敌人被全部歼灭。

“天杀的你才是G.I.JOE...”大卫被这手雷的威力吓了一跳，在庆幸自己死里逃生之余也开始对这个蓝发女子刮目相看。

“继续找掩护！外面还有很多人等着收拾我们俩！”克洛伊继续大喊着，然后回到刚才的地方观察谷仓外的情况。这次有些奇怪，奉命前来杀死自己的枪手们突然朝着外面开始一顿扫射，虽然也有几个人走了进来继续执行命令但是他们已经是且战且退的迹象。

是自己的援军到了？但她并没有通知酒吧街的人，因为他们在这段时间里已经和杰弗森的人打得不可开交，她也已经到了无人可用的地步了。

越到了这个时候克洛伊就越担心麦克斯现在的处境，连自己都被陷入瓮中捉鳖的四面楚歌般的绝境，在这一个多月里麦克斯到底是生是死无人能知。

 

这都是你自作自受的结果，克洛伊。

 

都怪你没有好好照顾好她，才有如今这个下场的。

 

你才是最大的混蛋。

 

“嘿！嘿！”大卫的叫唤打断了克洛伊的胡思乱想，“别他妈光躲在上面看风景，做点事情啊！”

“神他妈看风景！我差点被人一枪爆头了！”回过神来的克洛伊先是掩饰自己的走神然后不再畏缩地从屋顶对外开了几枪，成功打死了一个人，“他们好像在开始撤退，我们的支援要来了！坚持住，我们绝对不会死在这里的！”

“闭上你的乌鸦嘴，女士！”大卫似乎也被克洛伊的好消息振奋了自己的士气，换上新的弹夹后奋然朝大门处走进来的敌人发起攻击，也同样干掉了其中一个人。

十秒钟后，克洛伊逐渐听到外面的枪声盖过了屋里的小打小闹，暗中观察之下她竟然发现屋外的人都散去了，而有的则走进了屋里，这让大卫的处境更加严峻。于是她又爬上了最高层平台帮助大卫除掉几个距离他最近的杀手，而得到支援的大卫自然越战越勇主动出击，最终直接杀光了剩余的三个人。

又过了十秒钟，从平台上回到地面的克洛伊检查了一下受了皮外伤的大卫的伤势之后，汤姆·帕克和七八名持枪的手下才姗姗来迟的从大门口冲了进来，而剩余的人则继续乘胜追击扫荡残敌，同时也宣告了这场长达二十多分钟的谷仓守卫战以“蓝胡子”的胜利而告终。

在清理和继续搜索现场的过程中，大卫意外地发现了一处被干草掩盖住的地下室入口，在利用二三层平台和那里的工具的基础上，他们拆开了锁住地下室入口的锁并且沿着一条长长的楼梯来到这个果然真实存在着的地下室。在进入之前克洛伊和大卫还被一道厚重的铁门挡在外面，而四位数密码的电子锁也成为了他们探究普莱斯科特家族秘密的最后障碍。于是在汤姆的帮助下他们用了最直接快捷的办法——将它炸开。

走进这个地下室后，所有人都被眼前的一幕所震惊了：这里是马克·杰弗森的暗室，换句话说，这里是他的其中一个“地下堡垒”。

一进门，所有人就能看到储物架上放满食物和一些日常生活用品，也有很多相片打印设备和相关的工具，电脑桌上放满了密密麻麻的文件资料，而且都有杰弗森的亲笔签名。再往下走克洛伊看到了很多黑暗和重口味风格的画裱在了墙上，而尽头处则是一处供他拍摄的地方，那里摆放着很多摄影设备和照相机，在地下室正中央的地方是“休闲娱乐区”——有着完整的音响设备和放满酒水饮料的冰箱，沙发前的玻璃桌上放满了关于这几个月来不断有女子失踪新闻的报纸，其中包括凯特失踪并且印有弗朗西斯悬赏抓拿凶手的头版的那几期。

“嘿，克洛伊。”大卫在检查一个位于电脑桌面的文档柜时似乎有重大发现，于是朝克洛伊喊道。

在她走来自己身边的同时，大卫从里面拿出了几个红色的活页文件夹，在命名处都写着女性的名字。

 

而其中一个，就是凯特。

 

“What the fuck？！”虽然一直认定杰弗森就是绑架凯特的真凶，但到了真相大白之时，当事人总会难免不愿接受这种事实。

她打开了文件夹，里面全是经过精心设计的排版和字体工整的描述，而对象正是那一张张被人用胶带束缚着手脚、摆出一副怒不可遏但又带着恐惧和无助的表情的凯特。

“哦我的天...”看到这些东西大卫也不禁感叹一句，凯特作为布莱克威尔的校医主任一直都无私奉献和坚决反对霸凌，所以他一直很尊重这位学校的榜样教师，而无论怎样都没想到她居然会惨遭身为校长的杰弗森的毒手。

他继续从文档柜里查看受害女性的名字，其中放在面前右边的那几个文件夹，命名处写着的名字对于昔日保安主管的他而言可再熟悉不过了：

 

佩姬·林恩、安吉丽娜·贝拉...到了这个时候大卫才恍然大悟。

 

马克·杰弗森一直都在绑架布莱克威尔的女学生，而这些就是他证明自己犯罪的证据！

 

“什么？！”听到克洛伊的惊呼，大卫转过头来看着她还有面前的一个空文件夹。

 

里面只夹了一张纸，写着： ** **你来错地方了，再好好想想：）****

 

“他妈的开什么玩笑！”克洛伊有些恼羞成怒，留给她的时间已经不多了。

佩姬·林恩下落不明，安吉丽娜·贝拉被杰弗森重创变成植物人，照这样推理下去，麦克斯肯定凶多吉少。

但她又能怎样快速找出现在马克·杰弗森到底在哪里呢？这个人已经和麦克斯一样瞬间就人间蒸发了，如同当年藏在巴格达躲避美军追捕的萨达姆一样神出鬼没在阿卡迪亚这座城市之中。

他长年累月攒下的犯罪证据找到了，但关于他下落的线索到了这里一下子就又全断了。

“嘿克洛伊！”一直在地下室外寻找其他线索的汤姆一路跑快跑进来找到了克洛伊，说，“我们刚才把这里的信号干扰塔炸掉，信号刚刚恢复，然后就有人透露消息给我们的人说马克·杰弗森几天前曾经出现在市中心的冰角公司大楼里，还有人说他们看到瑞秋也曾经出现过。”

一切都显得如有神助又不可思议，但这则消息确实让刚刚才失望透顶的黑帮女老大瞬间又恢复了斗志，她不会再放过任何机会找出麦克斯还有这一切的真正主谋。

 

“通知弗朗西斯，我现在就跟马克·杰弗森那混蛋在市中心开战！”

 

 

 

与此同时，暗室里。

杰弗森无论如何都不会相信，竟然有不止一个入侵者闯入这个“神圣的地方”。

瑞秋·安布尔让他的这个地方不再是秘密，而这个敢拿枪指着自己后脑的神秘男子则让这个“圣地”彻底失去所有神秘色彩。

取而代之的，是无尽的罪恶和他人的痛苦所带来的肮脏龌龊的污浊邪霾。

 

而自己则是这一切的源头。

 

他好像刚刚才说过，既然敢跟马克·杰弗森对抗就要做好被他干掉的觉悟。

 

“结束？噢还差远呢...”

 

他反手一扎，将本来注射在麦克斯脖子上的肌肉松弛剂打在了他的大腿上。

男子被这个措手不及的动作而打算扣动扳机直接击毙杰弗森作为回应，结果他发现自己无力抵抗这种药效过强的麻醉剂带来的全身无力，最终也整个人昏了过去。

杰弗森没有担心麦克斯的反抗从她身旁站了起来走到神秘男子的身旁，朝他的头部用力地踢了一脚以确认他不会再站起来对自己构成威胁。

“你这该死的魔鬼！”麦克斯又再朝他大骂了一句。

结果被杰弗森用同样的方式让她冷静下来。

她的鼻梁被踢断，鲜血从鼻子的内外缓缓流出，但麦克斯丝毫感觉不到任何疼痛，她能感受到的只有来自头部的眩晕以及全身的力量正慢慢流失。

“最好给我乖乖躺着别乱动，要不然下一次可就不止单纯的流鼻血这么简单了。”再次控制住了这里的局势后，杰弗森本打算先处理掉瑞秋和这个似曾相识的神秘男子——他连解开面罩查清他的真面目都懒得这样做——然后再继续和那位复仇者慢慢周旋，结果被外面依然断断续续的枪声而感到困扰和烦心。为了查清外面到底发生了什么事情，他不得不关掉信号干扰设备，拿出手机打给了外面的守卫部队了解情况。

结果在听到另一边的汇报后，他先是平淡的回了他一句话：

 

“把他们都杀了，APD、黑帮、所有人。”

 

然后便把手机摔得粉身碎骨。

接着他又回到了麦克斯身旁，将她被解放的右手重新用扶手上的手铐铐上然后才连人带椅子提了上来，并且假惺惺的双手抓住她的头为她查看自己刚才的“杰作”：

“噢，对不起麦克斯，原谅我刚才的一时冲动，不过我猜你应该也不会介意了。”麦克斯极力挣脱开他肮脏的双手，顺其自然的杰弗森见到将死之人依然试图挣扎的样子感到满意，并走到电脑桌上拿起了一台单反相机，给她又拍了一组特写，这次他没有因为麦克斯不配合自己而再崩坏自己的形象。

因为他知道，这是一种变了形式的尊重，证明自己依然是这场恩怨对决的胜利者，而麦克斯表达的，无疑是作为败寇投降之后的不服和不甘，还有对于自己过于无人匹敌的事实所觉得不齿罢了。

“你的虹膜正在扩大，就像我手上的相机快门一样...你是在给我拍照吗麦克斯？”从调出来的几张特写还有观察麦克斯现在的神情，杰弗森有感而发，“唉，真是可惜了你这双摄影师的眼睛，本来你可以成为一名优秀的艺术家，但是命运却要你与我做无谓的抗争最终也葬送了你自己还有那些美丽的照片。放心，你送我的那张自拍我会永久保存起来的，作为你在这个世界上最后的一张作品被我倍加珍惜的。”

他话音刚落，外面突然打了声一声雷，雷声之大甚至让杰弗森也不得不抬头一看灯光突然因为电路感应而闪了一下的情景。

没有人会想到深夜时分暴风雨会突如其来，但是再大的雷声也只能持续几秒，而外面的枪声却依然没有停下，甚至还让杰弗森和麦克斯听得更加清晰。

“喔哦，现在你还能感受到外面有多么疯狂吗？越来越多奇怪的事情发生了麦克斯，因为你，麦克斯·考尔菲德，是你让阿卡迪亚变得疯狂和混乱不堪，所以我很希望这些照片能因为它们所记录和捕捉到东西而被认同。”

“哼！”麦克斯突然冷笑一声：“你真的决定不走吗？”正当杰弗森打算放下相机的时候，她才终于开口说了被破相之后的第一句话，“如果我没说错的话，你的手下已经在外面撑不住了，很快所有忠诚于你的人会落荒而逃抛弃你这个主子甚至为了活命不惜倒戈相向，而你之所以想和我同归于尽，是因为你觉得这一切都是因我而起，不杀了我你心里不舒服，对吗？”

 

“嘘嘘嘘，安静，麦克斯...”杰弗森说，“这些就不劳你操心了，我已经都安排好了...”

 

他走到麦克斯的身后，捡起地上的那条手铐钥匙将它作为麦克斯留给自己的纪念品放进口袋里，然后从电脑桌的抽屉里拿出一卷银灰色的胶带，剪出一小条用它封住了麦克斯的嘴巴——在她反抗的那一刹那，杰弗森甚至因为她那不屈不饶的眼神和表情而入迷了一瞬间，直至他的手被麦克斯狠狠地咬了一口、把他扔回到现实之中。

“你对我恨之入骨，我绝对理解，但我也是为了你好啊，毕竟我为你准备了一个最精彩的压轴表演，”他确认好那条胶带已经将麦克斯的嘴巴彻底封死之后走到她面前，用他那标志性的声线轻声细语道：

 

“至少，这是我唯一能为你准备的礼物了...听听，她已经要来了...”

 

 

    

克洛伊和大卫在结束谷仓里的战斗和短暂的暗室调查之后才从汤姆的口中得知杰弗森将麦克斯和凯特等人秘密绑架在位于阿卡迪亚市中心的冰角公司大楼之后便马上驾驶皮卡赶往这里，从郊区出发前往市区她竟然只花了不到二十分钟。

即便下起了狂风暴雨也不能阻挡这场最后的恶战：一直在市中心城区的“无主之地”据点里蓄势待发的弗朗西斯得到了克洛伊的备战命令后马上要求所有人磨刀擦枪准备向普莱斯科特家族发动最后的战役。十一点十五分，克洛伊到达市中心与自己的手下会和，要求归自己指挥的所有人员用最快速度赶往目的地。而同一时间，在“无主之地”据点里的弗朗西斯和他手下的精锐团队也集结完毕并全军尽出，对早已计划好要攻占的其他普莱斯科特家族重要据点进行最后一次也是最大规模的反攻，誓要争取用最短时间击溃硕果仅存的普莱斯科特“黑罗马军团”并赶往冰角公司大楼与克洛伊的“海盗团”完成会师，从这栋大楼里活捉马克·杰弗森，为救出凯特以及所有遭其毒手的受害者们讨回公道。

而在克洛伊离开警局大楼前往谷仓寻找麦克斯踪影的同时，沃伦带着特别调查小组还有全体特勤队想市中心出发以求尽快封锁整片区域、保护市民的安全，实际上则是成全弗朗西斯，让整个市区成为他和普莱斯科特家族进行最后决战的地方。

十一点二十分，市中心突然响起空袭警报，街道上的人们惊慌失措地四处逃散，早已接到命令前往该地进行有序疏散的APD警员起到了很好的人流疏导和避免大量无辜伤亡的作用，就在疏散工作进行的同时黑帮之间的战争也悄然展开，普莱斯科特家族的人的冷枪让整个城市再次陷入大恐慌之中，迫使APD也不得不卷入这场无可避免之战。已经赶到交战地带的弗朗西斯下令不许伤及市民并且配合警员有效击杀所有敌对目标，在这个十分正确的战略指导下他用了不到十分钟的时间就已经清空了几条街上多达百余人的普莱斯科特家族杀手，并继续朝着冰角公司大楼逼近。而克洛伊也已经成功到达市区的东北部，从这里配合弗朗西斯和沃伦的作战逐步杀入杰弗森的老巢。

四十分钟后，时间进入到10月11日零时，战斗也进入到了最激烈的阶段。再过了半个小时，在东西两边夹击之下，腹背受敌、寡不敌众的普莱斯科特家族最终败在了阿卡迪亚警察和鲍尔斯家族的手下，在接受了大部分人伤亡惨重、绝大部分据点均已被占领的残酷事实之后，在冰角公司大楼负隅顽抗的最后一批杀手也正式向克洛伊投降。

但普莱斯科特家族的投降并不代表着杰弗森的残余势力已经被彻底消灭——零时四十五分，兵临城下的APD特勤队在短暂的休息和按照编排分成多个小队之后，在前线总指挥沃伦的批准下开始攻入大楼，但不到五分钟的时间就频频收到一线人员遭到顽强火力抵抗和有人受伤的消息，已经包围大楼但已经疲惫的沃伦对此又急又气，而弗朗西斯和克洛伊终于按捺不住内心的急躁和怒火直接带着自己的手下跟在特勤队支援的脚后走进了这栋高楼大厦，连大卫也在武装完毕之后加入了这场本不属于他的战斗。

最先进入大楼的几个特勤分队分别在三十楼和五十楼的办公区遭到职业杀手们的埋伏和猛烈攻击。为了击退“来犯之敌”，杰弗森最后的这支精兵守将甚至使用手雷和炸弹等大规模杀伤性武器尽最大可能重创APD，爆炸的威力甚至震碎了大楼外的玻璃，导致守在楼下的一些记者和疏散周围民众的警员因此而被砸伤。电梯电源早已被切断，所以后来的几个特勤分队还有克洛伊等人不得不爬楼梯加入战场。

精疲力竭的增援兵分两路打击残存的敌人：APD特勤分队继续留在五十层的最后一个主战场消灭龟缩在办公区里顽抗的黑帮枪手，大卫成为了他们的现场指挥逐步带领这层楼的特勤队以最速度消灭敌人；而克洛伊和弗朗西斯的人则继续沿着楼梯来到六十楼的顶层寻找已经消失的普莱斯科特家族黑帮首领——从一名已经投降的杰弗森保镖口中得知，他在这里秘密修建了一个只属于自己的小型艺术创作室——这已经证明了杰弗森还有被他绑架的女生都被囚禁在这层楼里，而这也意味着这里必定埋伏着不少躲在暗处等待自己来临的最凶狠的爪牙。

果不其然，刚从楼梯出来走到电梯门口位置克洛伊的手下就遭到敌人的冷枪扫射，双方在这里又进行了一段时间的对峙和僵持。为了尽快结束战斗“蓝胡子”决定以其人之道还治其人之身——利用手雷等范围杀伤武器击退伏击的敌人。这里被伪装成办公楼的布局让所有人都仿佛进入了“写字楼迷宫”里，既要在消灭敌人的同时还要找到杰弗森所在地的入口，而此时时间已经是10月11日的凌晨一点二十分。

直到此时APD才终于传来初步胜利的喜讯：三十层的敌人已被全部歼灭。听到这个消息的沃伦和现场很多人在兴奋之余亦不忘继续调派增援进入大楼完成最后的收官阶段；而在五十层和六十层的战斗也已经进入尾声，但他们都已经伤亡惨重，连“身经百战”的弗朗西斯也在战斗过程中左臂中弹。进退两难的境地让克洛伊十分担心，但几分钟后从楼梯们口赶来的仅有五个人增援部队——由大卫作为先锋的支援如同及时雨般赶到也让她终于放下一直悬着的心。一点五十分，克洛伊用特勤队的对讲机亲自告诉沃伦：冰角公司大楼的所有黑帮杀死均已被歼灭。

接下来就只剩下找出马克·杰弗森那个混蛋还有救出自己的爱人了。

 

 

10月11日凌晨两点十分，暗室入口。

得来全不费工夫，克洛伊终于找到这里了。

没想到杰弗森这个变态这么会隐藏自己：暗室的入口居然藏在一间大型办公室的书柜后面。推开书柜之后，一条楼梯指引着自己通往地下——这竟然是一个“空中地下暗室”让克洛伊开始对于这栋大楼藏着的秘密和它的主人更加鄙视和痛恨——在她眼里，这不过是胆小如鼠的神经病出于本性的做贼心虚的行为。

和谷仓的设计如出一辙，展现在自己眼前的又是一道厚重的铁门，而左手边上的电子锁居然显示了绿灯——它是开着的。

这是个陷阱，再明显不过了。

但麦克斯很有可能就被关在里面。

所以自己还能放弃吗？

抱着我不入地狱谁入地狱的视死如归的决心，克洛伊没有通知外面还在苦苦寻觅入口的大卫以及弗朗西斯自己先一步打开铁门进入了这个“空中暗室”。

里面一片漆黑让克洛伊倍加警觉，刚刚结束的战斗让她持枪的双手因为疲累开始有些紧张而颤抖，但她还是拿出手机打开手电功能寻找麦克斯的下落。

 

“麦克斯？！”她喊了一声，但如自己所料那样没人回应。

 

然而再仔细一听，她仿佛听到了有人在唔唔的小声大喊着。

 

“麦克斯！坚持住，我来了。”朝着前方说出这句后克洛伊开始靠着墙壁慢慢前进并试图找到这里的灯开关，最终也被她找到了。在打开这里耀眼的白色灯之后，她看到被束缚着的麦克斯就坐在自己的面前。

 

没有选择继续观察四周是否藏着幕后主谋，克洛伊关掉手电功能收起手机快步来到麦克斯面前撕掉那条胶带，十分急切地问：“麦克斯！对不起我来晚了，你还好吗...”

 

“克洛伊...”麦克斯有种欲哭无泪的神情，但她的眼眶顿时又充满了泪水，她想把自己的头靠在她的肩膀上得到哪怕一刹那的放松和休息，但很快她又被现实所藏着的危险所惊醒，“杰弗森...克洛伊你要小心！他还在这里！”

 

“放心，杰弗森的手下全都被我干掉了，他敢出现就死定了...”

 

正当克洛伊准备说完这句话并从口袋里拿出手铐的钥匙时，暗室又回到伸手不见五指的完全漆黑状态。

“What the fuck？！”克洛伊见势不妙拿起手枪进入备战状态，虽然她也在后悔当初没有跟特勤队的人拿一个夜视仪。

“快走！别管我了，我不能让你因为我而陷入危险之中！”

“我说过，只要他敢出现我就...”

克洛伊还没说完这句话，灯光瞬间又照亮了这里。

而在她的身后有一个人拿枪顶住了她的后脑，说：

 

“说曹操曹操到。”他正是杰弗森。

 

“你这狗娘养的混蛋！”克洛伊不服气的直接礼貌性的问候了他。

后者则直接用手枪的枪托朝她后脑重击了一下将克洛伊打晕在地上。

“不！”麦克斯被这一幕彻底激怒了，她不停的大声嘶吼，并试图挣脱开手铐的枷锁以及双脚的束缚，然而只是徒劳和浪费自己的力气。手腕处留下了深深的血痕仍然不知痛楚，而她的双脚也因为酸痛彻底无力了，只剩下最后的狠话为自己的爱人争取这最后的一分一秒，“你要杀我就直接冲我来，少在这里满嘴喷粪！”

对于麦克斯看似困兽犹斗般的怒吼，“大获全胜”的杰弗森毫不在意之余也有一丝不屑：

“ ** **就像我说的，麦克斯，这就是我为你准备的最后一份礼物。**** ”他将克洛伊的双手用胶带捆绑住，把她拖到了墙边，然后继续用自己那恶魔的口吻说，“十年前凯尔杀死了你的父亲，十年后轮到我为你呈上这一出似曾相识的戏码。对，当年瑞恩·考尔菲德就是这样痛苦地死去，一点都不手下留情的刑决方式连我都觉得惨无人道。不过这回我大可不必这么残忍，只需一颗子弹足以完成整个环节。没有痛苦、不用心理准备，只需扣动扳机即可完成这部作品，我可给面子你了麦克斯，朋克通常都不配我亲自下手。”

“操你妈！即便我死了做鬼也不会放过你的！”她似乎终于感觉到自己的痛觉神经恢复正常了，因为此时她知道自己的双手手腕处已经在流着血并且已经落到手掌心上，顺着自己的指尖掉落在地上。

杰弗森厌倦了嘲讽，这一次他选择了沉默不语。面不改色的男人将枪口对准了克洛伊的额头部位，而麦克斯这次终于没有任何力气再去争取什么了。

“好吧我改变主意了，这样对你而言实在太残忍了。”杰弗森突然把枪口又对准了伤痕累累的女人，说：“向你的克洛伊说声晚安吧。放心，当我把你和克洛伊还有瑞秋处理掉后，我会为你们三个拍一张史诗级的照片作为这部作品的结尾，我想一定会很甜美的。”

看着黑洞洞的枪口，麦克斯轻轻一笑，闭上了流着泪水的双眼。

似乎这次绝望和命运再次击败了她，这场复仇之战的胜利果实已经几乎可以确定是落在杰弗森的手上了。

 

承认失败她可以做到，但接受失败随之带来的苦果，她却承受不起。

 

她还有很多话没来得及和她说，正如她还有很多事情没有对她做完。

 

而且她也从来没有想过自己会以这种方式结束自己的一生。

 

“再见，麦克斯，我会永远想念你的。”杰弗森举着枪，说出了这句永别之辞。

 

“ ** **再见...杰弗森...我会永远诅咒你的！**** ”麦克斯依旧不放过这最后的机会唾骂这个人渣。

 

杰弗森冷笑了一声以示回应，他右手的食指犹豫再三还是服从了大脑的指挥开始扣动手枪的扳机。

就在同一时间，暗室的铁门被炸弹炸开，从外面冲进来了几个人。对于这个结局早有预科的杰弗森没有惊慌失措反而显得一切尽在掌控之中。然而百密终有一疏，他还是没有想到对方为了报复自己能够隐忍了如此之久。

趁杰弗森回过头留意外面的人突击进入暗室的同时，麦克斯利用克洛伊在断电之际塞给自己的手铐钥匙再次解放了自己的右手。然后她终于有机会伸出被挣脱开的右脚往杰弗森的致命部位狠狠的踢了一脚——他被麦克斯的这一脚踢痛苦不堪——趁这个机会麦克斯又给了他来了一个勾拳将他打倒在地上，并趁此机会把左手的手铐也一并解开。

门外的人也来到了这里。大卫看着眼前的一切没有显得不知所措，只能把手上的武器对准了试图站起来的杰弗森并谨慎的询问麦克斯：“考尔菲德警探，你没事吧？”

跟随其后的沃伦来到麦克斯身边扶住了她，同样询问道：“麦克斯！你还好吧？等一下...”他立马半跪了下来帮她解开了还被牢牢绑在凳脚的左脚，重新获得自由的麦克斯一句话都没说，也没有走到克洛伊身边查看她的情况，而是捡起了杰弗森掉在地上的那把手枪，直接瞄准了他的脑袋，这可让沃伦吓得连忙劝阻：“麦克斯！别做傻事！你现在还在被停职通缉，你不能用警察的名义将他击毙！听我的，你千万要冷静，把枪放下...”

“给我闭嘴！”麦克斯用一声怒吼拒绝了上司的要求，并把右手稍微提高了四十五度，对准墙上直接开了一枪，结果引来了更多的人走进了暗室里看到了复仇女神准备对死到临头之人执行死刑的现场画面。

大卫被麦克斯的举动吓得稍微退后了一小步的距离，整个人都保持着瞄准状态一动不动；沃伦也整个人就此定格住不敢再作出任何刺激麦克斯的行为，连举起腰部的枪也失去了勇气；而躺在地上痛苦不堪的杰弗森则被这一枪吓得身体直哆嗦了一下，强忍住刚才的致命打击造成的痛苦把自己还很清醒的脑袋完全放空下来后，他跪在地上举起了双手以示投降。

这让沃伦陷入了更加尴尬和难以抉择的境地：

“嘿嘿！相信我麦克斯！克洛伊已经在他的另一个地方找到了足够多的犯罪证据，还有在这栋大楼同样有许多未被找到的商业罪案证据，光凭这些我能保证他必定会受到法律的制裁，这对你还有其他受害人才是最好的结果。”

“让他坐牢？坐一辈子牢？”麦克斯迈着沉重的步伐艰难的走到杰弗森面前，用同样的方式把枪口对准了他的额头中间，“法律对这种人有用吗？不过会让他变相的继续逍遥法外，继续让更多的人无辜被害，而你竟然和我说这是最好的结果？！”

“如果你杀了他，你也会因此而坐牢，而你这样做就会让他的阴谋得逞了！”沃伦还在坚持为麦克斯做最后的劝说，“想想克洛伊，想想范妮莎，想想凯特，所有爱你和支持你的人，为了一个人渣而跟他同归于尽，这样做值得吗？！”

 

看着杰弗森面无表情的样子，麦克斯的愤怒更加无法遏制。

 

他还在无声的嘲讽和鄙视着自己。

 

因为自己身处正义的一方，而且现在算是在众目睽睽之下准备作出违背法律的犯罪之事。

 

而这也成了他苟且偷生的最后筹码，也是最大的资本。

 

距离复仇即将成功之时，自身的枷锁无法束缚，竟成了她最终失败的无法逾越的那条底线。

 

“我也希望你想想佩姬·林恩、凯特·玛什、安吉丽娜·贝拉，还有其他已经因他而死去和即将受到伤害的人，然后好好的回答我这个问题：如果我不杀了这个人交由你去进行所谓的‘处置’，你觉得你对得起那些已经死掉的人，还有你自己的灵魂吗？法律不能保护所有人，正如我不能保护自己的父亲还有那些被他害死的人，正如我的复仇注定不能算是正义和光明正大的审判，但我能让它成为终结这一切的唯一方式，让所有人都能从这场杀戮的游戏中解救出来的最佳途径。”

 

说到这里，她停顿了一下，把头转向沃伦还有所有正举起武器瞄准自己或杰弗森的警员和帮派分子：

 

“因为我是麦克斯·考尔菲德，这些事注定只能由我一个人去完成！”

 

麦克斯说完这句话后的将近十几秒钟的时间里，所有人都陷入了缄默并且似乎都陷入了沉思之中，仿佛整个世界的时间就此定格住，所有人都被凝固了一般。

直到不知什么时候，大卫突然把枪上了保险收了起来，抱起还在昏迷中的克洛伊转身向后面走去，第一个离开了暗室。

而其他赶来这里的帮派杀手和APD特勤队警员也被大卫“视而不见”的行为所感染，纷纷放下武器离开了这里，无声无息的快速清场环节在不到十秒钟的时间里就彻底完成，整个房间又回到了死一般的寂静状态，此时暗室里只剩下了三个人。

而此时，麦克斯的脸上突然露出了一丝诡异的笑容。

“怎么，以为没有旁观者就能随意动用私刑了吗？”杰弗森企图有样学样地拖延时间争取到某个人“唾手可得”的信任，“这里可是有全天候的监控视频的，即便你们的人看不到接下来发生的事情，但摄像头会为我们记录的一清二楚。”

已经一并掌控了局势的沃伦耸了耸肩，说：“这里可是他妈的阿卡迪亚，杰弗森先生。”

“哦对喔，普莱斯科特家族的他妈的私人财产，说的没错，格雷厄姆警长，看来你终于是想通了，因为你知道游戏规则就是这样，赢家通吃。”

麦克斯用枪顶了一下他的脑袋：“时间到了，杰弗森，现在轮到你‘乖乖被射’了！”

“嗯死在你手上是我的荣幸，不过我倒是再给你上一课：不要相信任何人，包括你旁边的这位大公无私的警长。”

沃伦的表情突然变了一些，然后跟麦克斯说：“麦克斯，开枪吧，我会帮你处理善后的事宜的！”

“怎么了，担心你的手下打死了我就不能坐上约翰·桑德斯的位子了？放心，你帮肖恩·普莱斯科特还有他的那位精神失常的大少爷除掉不少牛鬼蛇神，论功行赏下一个肯定会是你的...”仿佛在演绎人之将死其言也善的杰弗森突然来了这一手，为自己的生命有争取多了一分钟的延续，但这并不能让自己得到一个痛快，反而只会适得其反。

沃伦被这句话瞬间杀掉了所有的耐性。

这次他坚决地掏出手枪，并且将麦克斯手上紧握着的那把拿走：

 

“ **如果你要杀他，就要用对枪，只有这样才能免去不必要的麻烦。** ”

 

沃伦把自己的枪放在了麦克斯的双手上，亲自帮她关掉保险，自己则拿起了杰弗森的那把瞄准了这把枪的主人。

竟然不敢相信自己被杰弗森的话而有些动摇的麦克斯有些机械的僵硬的转过头来看了一眼沃伦——他给了自己一个确定的眼神——这让复仇女神脸上本已扭曲的笑容突然变得更加耐人寻味的“诱人”、而对于服刑者而言，则增添了绝望。

拿着手上的这把警察的枪，麦克斯再次将枪口对准了杰弗森的额头正中间：

 

“ **向你的‘模特’说声晚安吧，杰弗森先生。** ”麦克斯仍不忘模仿他的口吻重复了这句话，“放心，当我把你处理掉后，我会为你拍无数张照片作为我的第一部作品的核心内容，我相信一定会让我毕生难忘的。”

 

杰弗森突然有些沉不住气，最终还是露出了将死之人苟且偷生的一面：“如果你杀了我，我保证你会...”

 

叭的一声后。

 

沃伦先是听到了一声男人痛苦万分的惨叫，随后又是一声枪响。

 

四枪、五枪、六枪、七枪...

 

目睹了整个处刑过程的警长直到麦克斯开出第八枪的时候才不敢再看下去，急忙用手遮住眼睛、继续在心中默默数着那个女人开枪的次数。

 

直到不知过了多久，手枪里的子弹被麦克斯全部打光之后发出了撞针空击发出的声音。

 

转过身去不敢直视这个血腥场面的沃伦听到了一个已经觉得陌生却又不能否认十分熟悉的声音：

 

“ ** **爸爸，原谅我吧...**** ”

 

他放下了遮住双眼的手，看到了麦克斯突然整个人像是被强制关机了一样双脚软了下来、整个人即将倒在地上。

 

他及时冲了上前搂住已经昏了过去的麦克斯，试图让她不要睡去：

 

“麦克斯？麦克斯！哦我的天...坚持住我马上送你去医院...”

 

抱起这位显得比想象中轻得多的女人，沃伦迅速的离开了这个鬼地方，留下了那具已经变得不像样的男性尸体。


	20. 奥古斯都（终）

****“上天赐给我们奥古斯都，让人类的生活绚烂多彩，上天以各种美德使他完美，是为了让他成为我们的救星、人类的造福者，他不只属于我们，也属于我们的后代，是他让战事停歇，让四方天下太平。”** **

****——据说是小亚细亚人刻于石碑之上的关于对罗马皇帝屋大维的崇敬之辞。** **

 

 

 

在沃伦将麦克斯送往医院的同时，在楼下封锁整栋大楼的APD已经开始陆续进入内部搜集所有与杰弗森有关或可疑的文件，连他的私人物品——一支钢笔或一只茶杯都不放过，统统被列入证物单里送回去警局以待调查。

在接下来的时间里，关于普莱斯科特家族的这场内战在阿卡迪亚的其他地方依然存在着小规模的打斗，但也仅仅持续了不到半个小时就被远在普莱斯科特庄园目击整场内战经过的内森的一声命令下全部停止下来。

一直在警局里与桑德斯共同指挥和协调工作的地方检察官詹姆斯·安布尔在收到一条消息后便火速赶往医院里守护着他还在抢救中的女儿——瑞秋的枪伤由于长时间没有得到急救而逐渐引变为伤口感染，同时也因为失血较多陷入了短暂的昏迷，但所幸并无大碍，在手术完后被转移到私人病房里并由詹姆斯陪伴着她；

麦克斯则因为长时间被杰弗森注射各种麻醉剂和致幻类毒品导致一直精神恍惚和失控，在亲手杀死杰弗森后因为神经过度紧张和亢奋而导致了昏迷，在送进抢救室时她曾一度惊醒，吓到了沃伦和随行的医生护士，为了让麦克斯冷静下来医生不得不给她再注射了少量的镇静剂才能保证她顺利得到救治；凯特的情况和麦克斯出入不大，除了长时间受到惊吓以致身体极度虚弱外没有其他严重的问题，弗朗西斯在处理了左臂的枪伤之后也一直留在病房里陪伴着这个自己认定要爱护一辈子的女人；

而只是受了轻伤、早早被大卫送往医院的克洛伊在医生检查情况时就已经醒来。在得知一切已经结束的消息后她有些如释重负，但在沃伦将麦克斯送往医院的情景让她差点想拿出枪杀人。

在等待麦克斯送出急救室的时间里，克洛伊和沃伦聊了一段时间，两人也为事后的处理方式和分工达成了协议。沃伦让克洛伊代他看管好情绪可能仍为稳定的麦克斯并由来保护她的安全——这本来就是她的任务和使命。而这位完成了今晚所有任务、能够全身而退的重案组警长在另一个更为重要的任务的驱使之下才肯安心的回到警局：他要在剩余不多的时间里调动尽可能多的力量以开始对关于杰弗森所犯下的罪行进行一次彻底的清算工作。而实际上要做的事情只有一样，就是要赶在MK基金向全世界公布和阿卡迪亚市政府的大规模基础设施建设工程动工之前将它彻底停掉。

说白了，就是给普莱斯科特家族擦屁股，为彻底结束这场黑帮内战做最后的收官工作。

但这一切真的就这么容易会结束吗？

 

 

10月11日上午八点，APD警局大楼。

回到警局的沃伦做的第一件事就是把自己关在了一个审问室里研究杰弗森在冰角公司大楼里带回来的文件还有一些关于案子的资料。本打算看到早上六点钟才歇一会儿准备在中午干自己要做的大事，但他终究也不过是人——在坐下不到半个小时的功夫他就被这些全是文字的载体给催眠了。

被一个手机的闹钟吵醒后，他很不情愿的从桌子上坐了起来、揉了揉有些干涩的眼睛，随后发现桌上多了一杯咖啡和一份三明治，而在自己的对面则坐着一个正跷着腿、喝着咖啡的美人在等待着自己的醒来，以进行下一轮的“拷问”：

“还一直担心是否要把你也送去医院抢救一下呢。”沃伦眼中的这位美人便是APD的法医兼CSI首席调查员布鲁克·斯科特。她放下了手中的杯子跟这位忙里偷懒的警长开了个不太能挑起气氛的玩笑，然后把一份文件放在了桌上。

沃伦没有回应她，也没有拿起桌上的早餐狼吞虎咽——虽然他也的确有些饿——但是这个女人送给自己的文件才是最价值连城的东西，于是他拿起了文件夹开始翻阅里面的内容，带着赞美的态度说道：

“想不到你的办事效率突然又快了这么多，是因为某个人的原因吗？”

布鲁克冷笑了一声，“对啊，因为‘某个人’的缘故我只好加班加点硬生生作出了这份东西，说实话我都不知道‘那个人’欠了我多少人情了。”

“以身相许应该够还了。”沃伦有些不要脸的说出这句话，随后看到了他最不想看到的东西：关于马克·杰弗森的法医报告总结。

他的致命伤只出现在了两个地方：头部被打了十几枪以致造成字面意思上的面目全非，此外在他的一处“重要部位”也被打了一枪。

看着那几张附在报告上的杰弗森在死亡现场和尸检时拍的照片，沃伦甚至有些想要作呕的强烈欲望，但他还是忍了过去，以免自己在这位女法医面前丢了面子。

“如果你要吐的话我绝对不会拦你，毕竟我尸检的期间也差点吐得怀疑自己到底是谁、在哪、做着什么。”布鲁克理所当然的说道，然后开始弄清楚一些事情和自己的疑问，“所以...是你把自己的枪给了麦克斯，让她亲手杀死杰弗森的？”

“饶了我吧女士，我这辈子都不想再谈这个凌晨所发生过的所有事情，所有。”沃伦感觉自己的大脑和整个身体都有种说不出来的不适，他选择把桌上的咖啡一饮而尽以让自己尽快摆脱这种极其负面的状态，然后向布鲁克说出了自己的不解，“特别调查小组里有杰弗森的人，他早就知道昨天晚上克洛伊前往那个谷仓去寻找麦克斯的下落，也肯定知道弗朗西斯随时准备好封锁市中心和普莱斯科特家族开战，但是他居然选择留在阿卡迪亚，我实在不能理解...”

“到了这个时候这还算是问题吗？”

虽然沃伦也在不停的用这句反问来说服自己不要再纠结这些无关要紧的问题，可是他脑袋里始终有另一个声音告诉自己：这里面从头到尾都有点不对劲。

杰弗森明明知道自己大难将至，也明明已经骗走了一大笔钱供自己远走高飞甚至在异国他乡东山再起，为什么要专情于一个麦克斯·考尔菲德？

马克·杰弗森对于艺术的痴迷甚至乎病态的行为可能是一个说法，但沃伦不想局限于这种公认的正常逻辑。

因为在阿卡迪亚，没有人做不到的事情，只有你想不到的自以为很荒谬的事情。

正如自己做了复仇女神的帮凶、她最忠实却又有着自己的计划的奴仆。

 

还是算了吧，你已经是她心中的“FMVP”了沃伦·格雷厄姆。

 

见好就收才是保住横财的重要原则。

 

“也对，反正现在我也没有时间想这些破事。”沃伦笑了笑然后拿起那份火腿鸡蛋三明治咬了一口，空闲的左手则拿出放在桌面的另外一份法医报告，是关于当初迈克·约翰逊被杀一案的证物化验报告。

里面写着杀死迈克·约翰逊的其中三枪致命伤均由一把带有马克·杰弗森指纹的手枪所造成；而被埋在后院的凯尔·杰弗森的死因为注射吗啡过量而致死，在注射器上找到了杰弗森的指纹。

这和最初的法医报告可是完全的大相径庭：在三月初的时候，杀死迈克的武器根本就没有被找到，甚至连杀他的凶手是谁，至今都没有找到，但至少不可能是杰弗森本人——因为他有不在场证明——却也有可能是他指使的，因为有人能证明杰弗森在今年年初也曾经出入约翰逊的别墅，这倒成为了警方自圆其说的一个很好的切入点。

此外还有另外一份是关于佩姬·林恩的死亡调查报告，里面也认定了这位本有大好前途的女大学生是因为杰弗森的注射毒品过量而致死的，在找到的注射器证物中能检测出针头上有她的血液样本以及检测出有杰弗森的指纹。

也就是说，本来所有线索都已经断掉的几宗暂时将它们归为有组织的连续犯罪的案件现在不仅能够将它们有机科学地联系到一起，甚至还已经找出了凶手，并以凶手已被击毙的事实将它们都彻底结案而告终。

 

这背后代表了什么，沃伦再清楚不过了。

 

“我利用詹姆斯·安布尔是为了搞清楚麦克斯到底想要什么；我利用内森是想让这场战争不被爆发；至于你，我纯粹是为了让你帮我们找到一个可以全身而退的机会，但现在似乎你在告诉我，我是在自欺欺人。”沃伦吃了半个三明治就把它放回到碟子上，拿起布鲁克的那杯咖啡贪婪的喝了一口，然后和她说。

仿佛被嘲讽了的布鲁克只是微微一笑，那只显得格外引人注目的手伸到了男人的脸上又逐渐划到了下巴处：“你已经做到了，只是很遗憾，你没有成为你想成为的那个人。”

他抓住了那双手，将它放到了自己的胸口上，随后亲吻着眼前这个女人，并在那只手上留下了一个带着咖啡味的隐形烙印便起身离开了审问室。

一如既往，这个早上也是十分的糟糕。

还有很多破事等着他去逐一解决。

 

 

两个小时后，阿卡迪亚市区。

把布鲁克跟自己讨论的那些事情统统抛诸脑后，沃伦要处理的事情依旧多得要命。

自黑帮内战结束后，警局里有不少人在今天早上伊始就不见了踪影，毫无疑问他们都是普莱斯科特家族安插进来的内鬼，且不说一般的警员，就是沃伦自己的特别调查小组里同样潜伏着敌人的爪牙，他们并非深藏不露但是和沃伦的存在价值本身相差无几——他们都是能够被人所利用甚至是相互之间利用的一个工具。但所幸这始终只是占了极少数，也是他和桑德斯预料之中的。

APD一半以上的警力被集中于恢复市中心的秩序和安全，昨天晚上长达五个小时的激战所留下的这个烂摊子让无数阿卡迪亚市民怨声载道，但他们因祸得福地获得了一天的休假，因为很多地方为了配合警方的工作干脆停止营业，让人们留在家中等待城市的运作重新恢复正常。

开始进行内部人员监督审查工作、逐渐恢复市中心的正常运作，处理完所有事情的沃伦这才有剩余的一点时间能够放松下来。他选择去探望那位大仇已报的警探、如今已被不少人视为“英雄”的正义执法者。

他来到了位于市区的普莱斯科特私立医院，在十楼的一间私人病房门口处有两名警员时刻守卫着，也让沃伦顺利找到了麦克斯所在的病房。

刚打开门，他就看到詹姆斯·安布尔和克洛伊分别站在麦克斯病床的两侧，看样子他们之间似乎有过一阵对话，而且当时的气氛不太愉快——至少从克洛伊那不太友好的眼神能够看出，这位地检官对于昨天晚上的一些事情不太满意——估计会是因为瑞秋·安布尔的事情？

为了化解了她们之间的这场尴尬的谈话所造成的紧张气氛，沃伦勉为其难地当了一回中间人也成功地让两人停止了争吵，并且还争取到了自己和麦克斯独处的一小段时间。

克洛伊率先离开了病房，随后是詹姆斯。两人离开时都给了沃伦不同的眼神，显得自己好像才是罪魁祸首。

去他的。我终于能单独的真正的占领她一阵时间了，即便可能只有短短的十分钟？

那也足够了：

“我讨厌说‘见到你我很高兴’，但......见到你我真的高兴。”沃伦走到麦克斯的床边，带着比较复杂的心情和她说。

“没关系，沃伦。我也很高兴当时能够有你帮助我完成那件事，否则我也不可能躺在这里还能见到你还有克洛伊她们了。”

“天杀的，麦克斯！我无法相信你居然可以一个人想到这么危险玩命的计划，如果失败了你会被杀掉的。虽然我知道你是为了报仇，但是...”

“我想你来找我可不止是单纯的和我聊这些吧？”不止是沃伦，就连当事人的麦克斯也在极力回避那天晚上的事情，虽然具体原因也不必多说了。

自知讨了个没趣的沃伦抿着嘴巴点了点头，说：“对呀，最新的法医报告已经出来了。杀死迈克·约翰逊还有佩姬·林恩的凶手，就是马克·杰弗森。还有安吉丽娜·贝拉、你和其他人，在暗室里以及其他地方都找到了有他指纹的注射器，已经铁证如山了。”

“还有？”

“那个神秘人的身份我也查到了，他的名字叫艾略特·汉普顿。从一开始的酒吧街再到后来的所有炸弹袭击都是他设计的。多次打电话给詹姆斯·安布尔提供情报、暗杀内森、在普莱斯科特庄园保护内森不被杰弗森的人杀死，估计都是他在暗中出手，在他的家里我们找到了部分的证据。”

“他就是在暗室试图杀死杰弗森的那个蒙面人。”麦克斯竖起一个枕头从病床上坐了起来，向听到自己的观点后显得有些不解的沃伦解释道，“如果我没猜错的话，他还是鲍尔斯家族安插在普莱斯科特家族的其中一个职业杀手，而且他的上线...”

她故意没有把名字说出来，而一直都在推理的男人心中已经有了答案：

“克洛伊。”沃伦替麦克斯说出了这个设想的唯一可能，“艾略特是克洛伊派出的一名间谍，所以她能够第一时间接到通知，从一开始肖恩决定扶持她作为黑帮的龙头、还有现在杰弗森的几个藏匿地点和犯罪现场，这都是‘蓝胡子’能够快人一步的原因。”

 

“但这样做的人可不止克洛伊一个人，不是吗？”

 

男人当然知道她想表达什么——她身上还背负着一条故意谋杀的罪名。

 

“放心，他已经死了。”沃伦说。

 

这个他指的是杰弗森安插在APD里的内鬼，也是当初九月时陷害并嫁祸给麦克斯的杀死肖恩的人：扎克。

在麦克斯被抓进冰角公司大楼的暗室时，麦克斯偷听的杰弗森与某个受伤的男人对话时，她就已经得知，一直潜伏在特别调查小组里的内鬼就是他。而且每当前往布莱克威尔调查佩姬·林恩失踪案时，扎克总是二话不说的跟随麦克斯调查取证，这一点也让麦克斯早就有所怀疑，加上当初大卫·麦德森与麦克斯之间的不友好对话，也在印证着一点：沃伦的这组人里有人有可疑。

“他是被艾略特杀死的？”麦克斯问。

“还在调查。巡逻的警察发现他死在了郊区的一个汽车旅馆里，被人一枪爆头致死，法医初步判断他是在10月10日的晚上被杀的。9月21日肖恩被杀的时候他被我派去了市中心防止黑帮内战，结果那天下午市中心发生了小规模的枪战，他中了一枪，但后来前线的警员报告时才得知扎克根本就没去过市中心，”沃伦解释道，“另外在那里还找到了一具已经腐烂的不像样的女性尸体，在一个行李箱里放满了一些女性的衣服还有几个假发，相信那天应该就是杰弗森放扎克和那个女人进入普莱斯科特庄园，制造你亲手杀死肖恩的假象，但他万万没有想到，杰弗森高估了自己手下的能力，当天下午他们全部都被肖恩的保镖杀掉，而自己和那个女人也差点就死在了那些职业杀手的枪下。”

麦克斯伸手摸了摸自己的额头，显得有些难以消化沃伦的这番话，沃伦则拍了拍她的手臂，说：“放心吧，我会帮你处理掉所有的事情的，你就不用担心了。”

 

****帮我处理掉所有事情、不用担心？** **

 

麦克斯似乎听出了一点很危险的暗示。

 

“沃伦，”麦克斯摸着额头的手稍稍下移遮住了自己的双眼，跟他说，“如果我当初把一些事情如实的告诉你的话，是否就不会有今天这样的结局？”

 

你终于肯跟我说出一切了吗？那些所谓的一直没有机会跟我说的话。

 

或者，我应该暂且继续配合着你自编自导自演的这场演出？

 

沃伦突然做了一个疑惑的表情，摊了摊手笑了一声说道：“或许现在也不算太迟？”

麦克斯放下了手，而她的脸上也终于有了以往那种自信且坚定：“那我就开门见山，不再解释一些具体的细节了，你能相信我吗？”

“我永远都相信你，”沃伦直接表明了立场，“也许你最好快点告诉我。”

“十五年前，我跟随我父母离开了阿卡迪亚去了西雅图，当时我并不知道我的父亲除了被调往那里的冰角公司出任首席工程师之外，还有着另一个更为重要且危险的任务，直到十年前的那两宗悬案的发生，也彻底改变了我的一生...”

从麦克斯的这段对话中，沃伦才算是知道了当年到底发生了什么事情：原来瑞恩·考尔菲德的身份除了是冰角公司的高层成员之外，还是秘密负责普莱斯科特家族打通整个西部地区市场的一个马前卒，只是当时瑞恩并不知道他的这项秘密任务竟然是帮助自己的老板打通毒品的销售渠道，还是以自己的身份和名义来达到这个不义之举和违背职业道德的肮脏勾当。

但瑞恩并没有直接和普莱斯科特家族摊牌，而是继续假装毫不知情地等待时机成熟，将这种邪恶的罪行公之于世。直到后来冰角公司和西雅图市政府共同投资建设一项新能源工程，瑞恩知道这个时机来了。

于是他利用自己手上的权力偷偷的把建设工程的一笔资金占为己有，放在一家空壳公司里，因为没有了那笔钱西雅图市政府就会着手调查这件案子，而普莱斯科特家族企图利用这个工程为自己运输毒品的事实将会被挖出。

但瑞恩还是想得太简单了。他根本不知道也没有想到，普莱斯科特家族的黑手早就已经伸到了政界里——西雅图警察早就监视着他的一举一动甚至将他带回局里从严。直到黑帮也亲自找上门后，瑞恩才不得不看清了现实：这件事情已经超出了自己设想的范围。为了能够早日全身而退，他需要找到一个能够不被这些和普莱斯科特家族狼狈为奸的可以信任的人。

结果他找到了詹姆斯·安布尔，当时的冰角公司高级法律顾问，也是在俄勒冈州认识不少政界高官的一个游走于法律和政治之间的人。

但他没有直接把自己的观点告诉给这个擅长玩弄法律条文的人，只是告诉他，自己发现了公司里有领导层成员勾结黑帮恶意收购地皮和利用公司名义做违法的事情谋取巨额利益，希望他能够帮助自己走出这个困局。

但是，瑞恩没有想到，普莱斯科特家族的处事方式和效率会快的不留一点余地。

 

而这，就是麦克斯·考尔菲德选择踏上这条复仇之路的故事。

 

“我的天...”搞懂了为什么麦克斯会对杰弗森兄弟如此恨之入骨的沃伦也不得不发出一声感叹：“我不敢相信你的父亲会碰上这样的事情...”

 

麦克斯哼了一声，然后昂起了头说：“ ** **也许到了现在，我也会毫不犹豫地跟你说：我有点后悔当时杀死肖恩·普莱斯科特的那个人是扎克而不是我。**** ”

 

“不，麦克斯。”沃伦峰回路转的打住了麦克斯有些自负过头的狂言：

 

“ ** **恰恰相反，肖恩的死也是你计划当中的其中一个杰作。**** ”

 

他也注意到，复仇女神再次附体到眼前这个躺在病床上的女人身上了。

 

她的眼睛里又有了当初的那种犀利且带着凶狠。

 

“ ** **让我也惊讶一下，可以吗警长？**** ”麦克斯换了一种语气，更像是在挑衅。

 

既然是这样的话，那就让我来完成这场演出吧：

 

“大卫·麦德森的定位跟踪器是你要求他装上的，但是他追踪的并不止杰弗森一个，还包括凯特和你。本来你只是想利用他对于调查佩姬失踪的热衷来为自己找出马克·杰弗森的行动规律，却唯独没有想到他的自作主张让你的这个看上去毫无破绽的计划也完全暴露了，暴露给我看得一清二楚。”

沃伦把自己的推理一五一十地给麦克斯陈述：当初大卫找到自己的时候，手里的资料除了关于杰弗森的座驾和他本人的具体位置外，还有其他几个的定位跟踪信号：经过后来的调查，沃伦查到了其中一个是凯特的座驾——8月29日当天晚上她开着那辆汽车离开了海边别墅，直到开到一条高速公路上停下了一段时间，之后这个信号点朝着原本的方向开往了一个地方：克洛伊的旧屋，这和凯特被绑架后APD所调查到的结果如出一辙。然而大卫给自己的资料所显示，在凯特的车开到这里之前还曾经在一个地方停了将近一个小时，而那个地方却是连沃伦自己都猜不到的：弗朗西斯在郊区的其中一座别墅，那里距离克洛伊的家只有不到几公里的距离。

早在七月的那次“联合行动”将肖恩抓回警局的晚上，沃伦就已经从克洛伊和弗朗西斯等人释放出去之后所发生的情境中看出了一些端倪：弗朗西斯在克洛伊离开警局之后朝麦克斯喊了一句话。虽然在大楼里无法得知具体他们说了什么，但从这个画面沃伦已经能获得不少信息：早在西雅图时期，作为警局炙手可热的明日之星、王牌警探，麦克斯就已经认识了当时作为弗兰克·鲍尔斯手下同样名气很高的红人军师弗朗西斯——这也就不难解释当初发生在旧金山的跨境帮派覆灭事件为什么会有麦克斯·考尔菲德这个“主角”的出现——这根本就是麦克斯和弗兰克他们早就计划好的另一场自编自导自演的戏，不过这次普莱斯科特家族充当了同谋的戏份而非幕后真凶，因为当时的“教父”肖恩·普莱斯科特显得更像是一名家贼难防的无良奸商，而一切的始作俑者正是他予以信任的军师、杰弗森的弟弟凯尔还有直接造成瑞恩·考尔菲德惨死的“红骷髅”帮派老大艾伦·欧文斯。

 

也就是说，麦克斯的重返故地加上弗朗西斯的进军阿卡迪亚，很有可能是两人早就商量好的一个计划，换个更加高端的说法，这就是一个早就设好的棋局。

 

而他们的目标似乎也是殊途同归的：借普莱斯科特家族这块巨石来清除所有的障碍，最终连同这块碍眼的石头也一并除掉。

 

于是麦克斯又多了一个可以利用的点：詹姆斯·安布尔。

 

詹姆斯因为瑞恩的事情也逐渐和普莱斯科特家族渐行渐远直至分道扬镳、水火不容。但因为他在作为阿卡迪亚地检官的政治生涯因为自己的前妻曾经的毒品丑闻而导致前途尽毁，使得他沦为了被肖恩玩弄于鼓掌之中的一个傀儡。而这恰好成为了麦克斯所想看到的最理想的画面，于是就有了“神秘人”艾略特的出现——这并非麦克斯的所为，而是克洛伊所想出的一个妙计——但这不代表麦克斯就没有尝试过这一招。

至于证据，可能从克洛伊家里找到的手机可以解释。只是麦克斯想不到，这个主意居然被她的爱人抢先一步运用到这场复仇大戏当中，以至于当沃伦拿着这台从“案发现场”搜到的手机出现在詹姆斯的办公室门前弄得后者一头雾水。

而为什么麦克斯能够顺利地利用“神秘人”这个诡计并且能继续将“阿卡迪亚的哈维·丹特”蒙在鼓里而迟迟没有被他或沃伦自己揭穿的原因恐怕只有一个：艾略特的身份也早就已经被麦克斯识穿了，但他却没有把这个情况上报给自己的老大，以至于她和詹姆斯的第一次见面时，阿卡迪亚市区街头再次上演了炸弹袭击的恐怖戏码。

说回凯特被绑架的那个点。陪同麦克斯一同“绑架”凯特的帮凶，沃伦能想到的人有且只有一个：瑞秋·安布尔。毫无疑问，要是她真的如约翰·桑德斯那样的猜测是一名联邦特工的话，所谓的逃亡日本躲避普莱斯科特家族的追杀不过是给了自己一个完美的“不在场证明”罢了。从暗室里截获的监控录像可以得知，瑞秋完全是被麦克斯派进普莱斯科特家族内部的一名“卧底”，为的就是让马克·杰弗森心甘情愿跳进这个圈套，自取灭亡。

最后到那个沃伦早已发现的潜伏在自己身边的“内鬼”扎克，大半概率也是麦克斯早就已经想到的一个点，否则他早就肖恩被杀、扎克受伤住院的期间就下手了。要不是他的真实身份为马克·杰弗森那个变态的鹰犬，一条贱命可须迟疑？加上麦克斯一开始说的那句话，也已经让她的真正目的彻底暴露无遗了。

 

每个人都有自己的计划，每个人都有自己的价值，更可怕的是，每个人都是麦克斯的一枚棋子，包括沃伦本身。

 

这个局，麦克斯到底用了多长时间才能布置的几乎能用天衣无缝来形容？

 

“ ** **故事不一定要做到完美，只需要有人相信即可。**** ”沃伦直接替麦克斯说出了这句她想说给自己的话。

 

本以为自己已经机关算尽，只要抢在她之前解决掉杰弗森，这个结局就会被改写。

 

现在看来，他只是停留在自己的设想里，应该说是自己过于低估麦克斯·考尔菲德了。

 

“ ** **不过你放心，只有我才能看穿你布下的这个局。**** ”这句话，大概是这个男人能为自己所能争取到的最后的一点利益和应有的地位了。

 

从一开始，沃伦就不止一次表明了自己的立场和定位。

 

而这些，麦克斯自然会看在眼里：

 

“ ** **谢谢，沃伦，你是我的英雄。**** ”

 

这句话大概是沃伦一生中听过最有自豪感的赞赏之言了。

 

沃伦露出了一个并不常见的笑容站了起来向麦克斯说：“好好休息吧，你的故事到这里能够完美的结束了，接下来该是新的篇章了。”随后他便打开了病房的门，是时候要完成自己所肩负的那项任务了。

 

“谢谢。”麦克斯朝离开了这里的沃伦说出了这句话，然后闭上了双眼深呼吸了一口气。

 

希望真如我们所说的，这一切真的结束了。

 

 

 

中午十二点，沃伦和约翰·桑德斯、安德鲁·威尔逊以及詹姆斯·安布尔召开了一次新闻发布会，宣布MK基金正式改名为“肖恩·普莱斯科特基金会”，并且正式宣布启动基金会和阿卡迪亚市政府的大型基础设施建设工程。所有人都已经注意到，本来应该主持这场记者会的主角——阿卡迪亚市长并没有出席，而是由警察局长桑德斯主持，这所透露出来的信息已经让一切都不言而喻了。

而被换成基金会新名字的那个人，也终于在这天的下午被他的儿子们公布了他已经死亡的消息：经过内森和弗朗西斯的共同决定后，在工程正式启动的两个小时后于普莱斯科特庄园所举行的一次记者招待会所宣布，按照内森的说法，他的父亲是死于三天前的一个晚上，死因为心脏骤停而导致猝死，此消息一出引发了全城的激烈讨论，更加有不少人将肖恩猝死的主因归咎于马克·杰弗森身上，因为他不满肖恩早已是路人皆知的事情，加上黑帮内战和接连被曝光的女大学生绑架被杀案让他彻底的从一个备受尊敬的高等学府校长沦为了如今遗臭万年的变态杀人魔、万人唾骂和痛恨的罪人。

马克·杰弗森的死亡，宣告了这场持续了两个月的阿卡迪亚黑帮大战终于拉下帷幕，也让阿卡迪亚迎来了一次彻底的洗牌：

由于继任普莱斯科特家族当家之后的连出昏招导致出现帮派内部管理的混乱，加上与马克·杰弗森狼狈为奸且一意孤行地打破局势平衡、挑起黑帮内战，直至最终落得以惨败收场的结局，严重损害了家族的整体利益，所以无论如何内森都不可能再留在普莱斯科特家族首领这个位置上了。于是在10月18日——杰弗森事件结束一个星期后，内森召开了黑帮内战结束后的第一次家族内部最高级会议，在宣布家族将与弗朗西斯的“新家族”合并之后便当场辞去帮会当家的职务，在当时弗朗西斯已经大权在握的前提下没有人敢提出异议，内森退位的决议得以通过。

于是在群龙无首的既成事实和子承父业的传统束缚之下，弗朗西斯作为肖恩唯二的儿子之一得以顺理成章地接过了当家之位，成为普莱斯科特家族的新首领，并正式改名为弗朗西斯·斯科特·普莱斯科特；

弗朗西斯成为新的家族当家之后，随即开始对这个“罗马帝国”从家族最高级会议到“总督”和军师制度的设计均展开大刀阔斧的彻底性改革，同时按照肖恩的遗嘱要求对于自己最初钦点的人选进行相应的家族利益和地位分配：安德鲁·威尔逊成为普莱斯科特家族唯一的“总督”，仍然为军师的首领；而本来被选为“下一个肖恩”的克洛伊则得到了一份她意想不到的大礼：大海湾赌城的绝对控制权。她将作为阿卡迪亚第二大帮派首领的身份经营这个属于普莱斯科特家族的地盘，但一切收益均为自己和其他股东所有，虽然最大股东仍然为弗朗西斯。媒体将两人的强强联手比喻为“新时代的罗马帝国共治者”；

随着MK基金的庞氏骗局被APD和普莱斯科特家族曝光，涉嫌有份参与和知法犯法的阿卡迪亚市长被迫引咎辞职并接受APD的传讯，按照市府宪章规定，市长职务将由市议会主席暂时代理，但普莱斯科特家族以及外界绝大多数上层人士都认为：“APD作为秩序维持者的定义必须再次得到认可”。于是在阿卡迪亚“第一家族”的强力推动下，象征性地代表阿卡迪亚警局结束黑帮内战的局长约翰·桑德斯“临危受命”，通过了议会的选举成为了阿卡迪亚的代理市长。

而作为杰弗森为主脑的连环案件侦破者和真正的终战者，麦克斯和沃伦则双双得到应得的奖励：前者先是破格晋升为副局长并随即接任局长职务，后者则晋升为重案组主管，在12月出任APD副局长；

拯救阿卡迪亚于水深火热之中的“复仇女骑士”麦克斯成为了“后肖恩时代”的第一任APD局长，同时也是当地历史上第一个女局长和最年轻的警察局长，只有29岁的她成为了年轻有为、才华横溢和安定繁荣的新代表人物。但如此同时，关于她和“蓝胡子”克洛伊以及“新教父”弗朗西斯的关系也逐渐被人发掘出来成为人们茶余饭后所讨论和一些节目所研究的焦点，但这些对“警黑合作”早已司空见惯的阿卡迪亚市民们而言并没能取得太多关注度，反而是麦克斯对APD的一系列变革以及城市的犯罪率直线下降、有组织犯罪同期大幅度减少，让不少人都十分支持这位新局长的政策，加上已经成为二把手的沃伦仍在进行更加深入的内部调查工作，让麦克斯管理下的APD彻底洗脱掉“黑帮走狗”的骂名，把阿卡迪亚警察作为执法者该有的尊严重新夺了回来。

自肖恩掌管普莱斯科特家族至去年九月为止的这36年里，阿卡迪亚警局一共出现了19任局长，平均不到两年就会诞生一个新的警察局长的乱象堪比当初肖恩比喻的“三世纪危机高潮时的罗马皇帝走马观花般不断更换”。而每当有一任局长上台，他们都会得到由新闻媒体和人们共同得出的绰号来称呼他们，其中在任只有19个月的前任局长、现任市长约翰·桑德斯就被阿卡迪亚市民称之为“局外人约翰”（“Outsider John”）。

作为划时代的新任局长，麦克斯同样少不了来自当地人赐予她的新绰号：

 

****“黑手党麦克斯”（“Mafia Max”）。** **

 

在这位“与黑帮有着千丝万缕的关系”的新任警察局长就职之后，她立即下令重新调查当年的“考尔菲德住宅纵火枪杀案”，与此同时联邦调查局亦突然来到阿卡迪亚要求APD配合自己调查同样发生自十年前的同样震惊世界的“议员秘书坠楼自杀案”。在自己亲自指挥特别调查小组、和FBI所派遣的一批联邦调查干员长达一个月的联合调查后，双方最终得出结论：杀害瑞恩·考尔菲德的幕后主谋为前冰角集团西雅图分公司总裁罗德尼·杰雷布科；而导致议员秘书自杀的始作俑者为前布莱克威尔校长、阿卡迪亚市政府首席顾问马克·杰弗森以及当年在任的西雅图市长等一批高官，在后来的一系列调查结果公之于众后整个美国西部又再掀起了一阵强烈的舆论风潮。而两宗悬案的彻底翻案让杰弗森兄弟再次成为了全国舆论所谴责并声讨的对象，也达到了再次将其挫骨扬灰的效果。

12月中旬，本杰明·约翰逊成功击败另一名候选人当选美国新任总统；第二年1月20日，正式宣誓就任美国总统。在上台两个月后他首次以总统的身份回到了俄勒冈州，并将阿卡迪亚设为自己巡视的最后一站，麦克斯和约翰·桑德斯作为当时城市实际上最有权力的人之一亲自接待了这位当时人气颇高的新国家领导，并且还陪同他一起前往墓园以悼念已故一周年的儿子——在杰弗森事件之后的第二天，仍是局长的桑德斯便再次召开记者会对外界宣布“已经失踪达七个月之久”的布莱克威尔学生迈克·约翰逊已经死亡的消息。在竞选进入最后阶段时突遭丧子之痛，一定程度上赚取了不少人的同情，而这也是本杰明·约翰逊最终能够顺利打败对手的一张利用的恰到好处的感情牌。

而作为普莱斯科特家族昔日的心腹，杰弗森兄弟犯下的滔天罪行却没有让本杰明与这个家族彻底决裂——肖恩·普莱斯科特的被杀让所有人都觉得这只是马克·杰弗森一人的所作所为，普莱斯科特家族也是这场巨大阴谋当中最大的受害者之一，加上这位俄勒冈州出身的政商界强人能够入主白宫也离不开阿卡迪亚“第一家族”的资助和日后的支持——连贵为总统的本杰明也必须明白到，何为利益才是永恒，所谓敌友可须挂齿。

 

 

 

第二年3月11日下午四点，大海湾赌城酒店顶楼套房。

麦克斯刚处理完局里的事情便马上开车赶往这里，虽然这根本就没有必要，但她不愿意做迟到的那一个人，可况今天对于她而言比以往的任何一个重要的日子都要更加的意义重大。

和弗朗西斯共同接管普莱斯科特家族后，克洛伊成为了阿卡迪亚整个娱乐行业的领军人物之一，除了要继续打理生意蒸蒸日上的酒吧街之外，如今整个大海湾赌城也成为了“蓝胡子”的主要经营场所——面积比前者大了足足五倍之多的小型不夜城让她这几个月都忙不过来，但即便她要管的事情并没有想象中那么多，她依然愿意花心思和时间去学习很多自己并未真正接触过的东西。

这也是让麦克斯开始对这个昔日好友、如今已经跻身成为当地企业家之一的克洛伊开始刮目相看和更加喜欢她的其中一个优点。

“想不到你今天倒挺准时的，”麦克斯刚走进这个比总统套房还要豪华的复式结构套房，坐在电脑桌前处理一些文件的克洛伊就忍不住吐槽了一句，“再给我一点时间，等我跟那些麻烦的家伙谈好了之后我就可以将今天所有的事情都扔到一边啥都不管了。”

“如你所愿，‘船长’。”本着不打扰、不干涉、不过问对方任何公事的原则，率先发起约法三章的麦克斯很自然的尊重了这位女强人的决定。

自黑帮内战后，原本的八大家族帮派只剩下如今的科林家族和福斯特家族，这让克洛伊和弗朗西斯将阿卡迪亚“一统天下”变得十分简单。在普莱斯科特家族重振旗鼓的形势之下这些所谓的家族除了对前者俯首称臣外根本别无选择。

甚至连弗朗西斯等人本身都不可否认一个事实：马克·杰弗森成为了帮助肖恩完成“复兴三步走”最后一步的催化剂。如果没有他挑起的这场战争，估计肖恩根本无法完成自己的这个心愿。

除此之外，肖恩还有另外一个要求：让毒品生意从地下世界广阔的经营范围里逐步“边缘化”直至消亡——这是让阿卡迪亚“重分黑白”所必须要完成的任务——从十年前的瑞恩惨案到去年的迈克·约翰逊被杀案等等事件，均是因为涉及到毒品这块黑帮的“吸金石”而引起的。

于是，在这份“阿卡迪亚历史第一人”的遗嘱要求之下，普莱斯科特家族的两位“共治者”均达成了共识，誓要帮助肖恩完成这个任重而道远的“复兴使命”。

也就有了如今这位“船长”为了调解帮派内部矛盾四处努力周旋和化解矛盾的场面。

坐在克洛伊的对面，麦克斯从这张乱哄哄的桌子上看到了一本讲述罗马帝国的历史书籍，她有些好奇地拿起它随便一翻，刚好翻到了讲述四帝共治制时期的章节：

“马库斯·奥勒留·瓦勒里乌斯·马克西米安努斯·赫库里乌斯（Marcus Aurelius Valerius Maximianus Herculius），一个性格粗暴、毫无怜悯之心的帝国皇帝。但这些邪恶品性正好突出了戴克里先所着力显示的温和和仁慈的美德。在这方面，马克西米安成了他再顺手不过的工具。”

看着书本里那几位当时世界上最强大的帝国里呼风唤雨的顶层人物是如何管理日益混乱的庞大帝国，她不禁回想起一年前，回忆过往那一幕幕的黑帮斗争，还有那不敢再回首的种身临其境的感觉。

一切还仿佛就发生在昨天。

麦克斯浏览了一番后把书本合上，说：“那我该怎么称呼这位陛下呢，‘罗马皇帝’克洛伊·伊丽莎白·普莱斯·奥古斯都？”

克洛伊目不转睛的盯着电脑屏幕，边打着字边回答道：“少拿我来调侃了姐，要我说你才是真正的‘奥古斯都’，你现在是阿卡迪亚人气最高的明星，约翰·桑德斯可能要担心你有朝一日把他的位子也抢了。”

“放心，我对政治没兴趣，警察局长不过是个文职。但说实话有你帮我管着普莱斯科特家族我才有这么轻松，以后还要拜托你管好你的场子别给我在这个地方添乱了，蓝胡子。”

“时刻听候差遣，局长大人，”克洛伊还是格外专心的看着屏幕上显示的信息，最后不得不做出承诺，“先休息一下，我搞掂手头上的事马上就来找你？”

“你别忘了等一下要做什么就行。”麦克斯把这句话送给正在拼搏的人之后就离开了这片办公区域走向客厅，化身工作狂人的克洛伊则继续忘我地试图看懂那些法律文件以及各种繁杂的文字图片档案。

 

结果这一忙，就做到了晚上六点多。

 

“我知道我知道...我和那些没有时间观念满嘴谎言的男人已经没有什么区别了，干得漂亮克洛伊·普莱斯...”她离开了这张桌子朝客厅方向走着并自言自语的自嘲着，想找那个等了自己有一段时间的人，去哪了？

找遍了一楼都没有找到麦克斯，克洛伊最终才发现原来她在二楼主卧室的床上睡着了。她的手里还拿着一本去年十二月发刊的《阿卡迪亚》杂志，这期的封面人物正是麦克斯——她被选为去年的年度风云人物。

而之所以它会出现在这个房间里，是因为克洛伊很喜欢这个“封面女郎”，她显得格外美丽和优雅知性，眼睛和表情都透露出一种自信和无法形容的干劲十足的气场。

这就像一张麦克斯拍给她自己的一张难能可贵的照片，见证了一个崭新的麦克斯的诞生。

“哦...不好意思...我睡着了吗？”麦克斯松开了拿着杂志的手，用它揉了揉眼睛，看到克洛伊的脸出现在自己眼前问道。

克洛伊没有着急回答而是朝她的脸上吻了一下，随后露出了一个恰到好处的笑容：“也就一会儿而已。”

两人回到了一楼。克洛伊走进了厨房里而麦克斯则选择坐在客厅里什么都不做，这让克洛伊有点不满。为了今天晚上克洛伊叫人买了不少材料准备好以让自己亲自下厨，但总有那么一瞬间她会觉得这很不对劲也不合理：明明自己才是今天的主角，为什么自己却要为了那个陪自己度过今晚的女人如此大费周章呢？

嘿，克洛伊·普莱斯你就别太得意忘形了。

“别试图拿拍照作为你偷懒的借口，你可是说过今晚会为我准备一个特别项目的，除非这能让我高兴，否则今晚可有你受的。”克洛伊朝坐在客厅沙发上的麦克斯大声说道。

“别担心，今晚你肯定会因为我安排的节目而兴奋的睡不着的，先填饱我的肚子再拭目以待。”

正在用煎锅做菜的蓝发女子笑着摇了摇头。

虽然她脑海里已经浮现出无数种可能性，但也许留着这份惊喜直到答案揭晓那一刻也是件不错的事情。

半个小时后，在能看到阿卡迪亚海湾风景的露天阳台上，两人终于能够好好享受这个宜人的夜晚还有这栋酒店大楼的所有者亲手制作的烛光晚餐，这也是她们在成为各自领域的掌权者之后第一次能够将所有事情放下、把自己的身份立场通通搁置在一边，只有一层微妙但简单的关系联结着对方。

而到了现在，似乎这种关系也正面酝酿着更上一层楼：

“还记得我们当初第一次干杯时你说过的那句话是什么？”吃了一会儿东西后，克洛伊举起手中的酒杯，问麦克斯。

“嗯...”被问者故做一番思考，随后回答：“下次由我来做晚餐？”

“当然不是！”克洛伊顿时就笑了起来，连带麦克斯也笑逐颜开：“你说，希望我们这辈子永远都不会分开了。”

她知道，这次她们做到了。

从克洛伊口中听到这句话，麦克斯的笑容仿佛凝固住了一般，随后拿起了酒杯将红酒一饮而尽，说道：“我永远在你身边，克洛伊，永远。”

但这句话仿佛又暴露出了一个很尴尬又无法回避的问题：克洛伊始终都想知道在麦克斯离开自己的这十五年里都经历了些什么。

除了瑞恩被杀、麦克斯才西雅图到纽约再到阿卡迪亚的警探生涯还有这一年来的所有事情，她还想知道更多关于她的事情、足以改变以往那个胆小又内向的她变成如今的这个麦克斯·考尔菲德的事情。

可能有一个切入点可以打开这个对话，但她知道这个选项有着无限的风险：

“弗朗西斯跟我说，你在五年前就已经认识瑞秋，而非三年前在纽约的酒吧里偶遇相识。”克洛伊切开了一小块鸡排，将它放进嘴里嚼了几口吞下后说出了这句话。

而麦克斯则把手中的酒杯晃了几下喝了一小口红酒后将它放回到桌上反问道：“你想说什么，克洛伊？”

她提高了警惕，显然她知道这个女人是一个雷区，也是唯一一个属于克洛伊和麦克斯自己交际关系中最敏感的一个人。

“没有，只是我觉得她这个人就像是...一个总是出现在正确的时间和地点、做可能算得上正确的事情的人...哼...不过在我身上却逐渐发现这是个谬论。”

“也许应该让我来听一下你是怎么跟她认识的故事会更为适当。”

好吧，毕竟这个头是我开的。

“在威廉离开了我、你又远走西雅图之后，我就成了被这个世界抛弃的人，直到她的出现，”克洛伊放下了刀叉，从口袋里拿出了一根烟将它点燃，“她就像个天使，瑞秋的出现拯救了我的人生，可以这么说。那时我们只有14岁，总是做着各种看上去很现实却很天真烂漫的规划，离开这个鬼地方去洛杉矶开始新的生活，直到后来她突然失踪了，就这么一声不吭的离开了这里，也没有跟我说一声，当时我已经开始跟着弗兰克混，帮他向布莱克威尔的学生收一些‘费用’，有一天达蒙·梅里克、弗兰克的生意伙伴跟我说他去了旧金山那边，有个女人跟着他一起去，那时候我才发现这一切仿佛是又一个早已编织好的谎言，为了帮助这个世界再一次玩弄和嘲笑我的骗局。”

麦克斯眠了一下嘴巴说：“毕竟她就是这样的人。”

“我记得她在离开之前跟我说，她遇到了一个能改变她的人...结果呢，当我知道瑞秋居然给弗兰克写了无数封情书，还有几张和他十分亲密的照片，这真的让我感到很难受很恶心，麦克斯。我无法相信她和他一起并且...很明显她骗了我...当着我的面...”说到这里，克洛伊很无害地笑了笑，原来那时候的自己竟然还是那么单纯。

也许只是为了试图去说服自己，其实这个世界没有这么糟糕透顶。

当然，这还是太想当然了。

“正如我也不知道她的身份不只是一个地检官的女儿这么简单。”麦克斯说。

“我只是恨她为什么从来都对这件事情只字不提。”

“因为她知道你会是什么反应。”

“所以？她算是什么朋友，嗯？你知道在我的世界里这种人的定义是什么吗？另一个烂透的人罢了！”克洛伊的声音突然提高了不少，这是正常现象，只是麦克斯除了默默认同也不能再做点什么去表达自己的内心了。

“你知道吗，那时的我总是问自己：为什么我生命里认识的每一个人都能够完成一个任务，让我失望？威廉因为一场大病撒手人寰，然后你又离开了我整整十五年，连乔伊斯也差点跟别的男人好上了...哼幸亏我把她送到了多伦多，好歹我也眼不见为净...对，然后就到了瑞秋...她背叛了我...”

故事讲到这里基本都应该适可而止了，没必要让今晚如此浪漫的事情转变成这么煞风景的真心话大冒险，想必克洛伊的原意也不是这个。

她只是拿她和自己的关系来了解过去的自己，正如麦克斯自己也有这个意思。

“相信我克洛伊，这些我都经历过，你所说的我也几乎都经历过，包括最后一个，”提到瑞恩，麦克斯如今更多的只有释怀和看淡、学会放下：“但我需要你记住一件事情：我从来没有背叛过你。”

“是啊，去他妈的这个世界。”

“起码现在你能明白到自己不能出了事情就怪这个世界的所有人。”

“因为这不公平，对我懂的，”克洛伊给自己倒了一杯酒，“但我必须这样做，要不然所有的错都是我一个人的，于我而言这也不公平，这你可没有办法否认。”

 

“所以...这一切都怪在瑞秋·安布尔头上了？”

 

“要不然呢？我喜欢的人最后成了我顶头上司的情人！她这辈子再也骗不到我了，我也开始对任何人都不再信任了。那句老话怎么说，这里可是阿卡迪亚，所有人都知道自己并不关心别人，却总觉得自己在乎。”

够了，真的够了，别让这场晚餐发展成某个人的批斗大会。

“行吧，大家都成年人了，被这个世界虐了千百遍也总该成熟了。”麦克斯没等克洛伊拿起酒杯就先把自己杯里的红酒喝完，随后站了起来，“也许我们应该开始今晚的高潮节目了，等我一下。”

她走到克洛伊身旁，后者伸出手缠住了她的手臂将她引向自己。没有责怪自己的酒精作怪，蓝发女子情不自禁地贸然开始了自己的进攻行动：先是在她的手背上轻吻了一次——这是表示对她绝对的忠诚；随后她的隐形烙印游到了手腕——这是在表达自己对她所拥有的强烈且无休止的欲望；接着又在手腕到关节之间吻了下去——这样能证明自己对她的爱恋之情生生不息。

最后，在麦克斯心有灵犀的俯视之下，克洛伊遵从内心的指引朝着她的双唇迎了上去。

这种感觉真的很久没有过了，虽然还是那么熟悉，但是始终没有很强烈和自然。

但她知道，这只是一次无伤大雅的试探，也是自己的一次补偿。

“坐在这里等我，很快？”麦克斯的脸红了一些，但她不会承认因为刚才的行为而导致这样的，克洛伊也当然不会拆穿。

“我拭目以待。”克洛伊顺着她的意思，很贪婪地又亲了下她那有点散着热气的脸——她已经能感觉到这种羞涩了。

有些走不稳的麦克斯用很正常的步行速度回到了客厅，克洛伊却有些失去耐性的喝了几口红酒，直到她倒好了第三杯酒，才发现坐在对面的那位局长大人抱着一个吉他来到了自己旁边，然后把椅子拉到这里坐了下来。

“我...还真的猜不到你想给我清唱一首。”克洛伊原本不想说这句话，因为这样显得自己确实被这个惊喜给惊着了。

但自己总不能老这么酷，坏了麦克斯的计划。

“本来我打算换个地方的，但是担心...”麦克斯低着头调试着吉他弦，将自己的计划透露了一半。

这应该是很明显的暗示吧，克洛伊·普莱斯？该主动出击了。

“放心，今晚这场演唱会只有我一个观众，别害羞，‘超级麦克斯’。”

“认真点，我可是很久没有弹过了，唱得不好可别说我。”

“好的，我认真聆听你的天籁之音。”克洛伊露出了一个带着期待的灿烂笑容。

 

这让麦克斯有点难免的进退两难的感觉，但她还是轻咳了一声，慢慢挑弄着弦：

 

I had a dream,We were sipping whiskey neat（我曾梦到，我们啜饮香醇的威士忌）

Highest floor, The Bowery（高楼，树荫下的凉亭）

And I was high enough.（我已飘飘欲仙）

Somewhere along the lines,（在途中的某个地方，）

We stopped seeing eye to eye（我们驻足，深情对视）

You were staying out all night（你整夜在外逍遥）

And I had enough.（我已经受够了）

 

No, I don't wanna know（不，我不在乎）

Where you been or where you're going（你在哪里，去了哪里）

But I know I won't be home（但我知道我不会回家）

And you'll be on your own（而你也将孤身一人）

 

Who's gonna walk you

Through the dark side of the morning?（谁将带你冲破清晨的阴霾？）

Who's gonna rock you

When the sun won't let you sleep?（谁将在日照三竿之时摇醒你？）

Who's waking up to drive you home

When you're drunk and all alone?（谁将在你一人酩酊大醉时送你回家？）

Who's gonna walk you

Through the dark side of the morning?（谁将带你冲破清晨的阴霾？）

 

****It ain't me.（那不会是我。）** **

 

 

听到这里，克洛伊已经有些五味杂陈，确切点说，她的心情有些复杂。

 

她知道，这首歌也许是形容自己和麦克斯最适合不过了。

 

以至于内心的自责在这一刻变得更加深层而促使自己尽快付出行动：

 

 

I had a dream,We were back to seventeen（我曾梦到，我们回到了十七岁）

Summer nights and the liberties（夏夜狂欢，无拘无束）

Never growing up（青春永驻）

I'll take with me the polaroids and the memories（我会带上相片和回忆）

But you know I'm gonna leave

behind the worst of us（但你知道我会离开那时最糟糕的我们）

 

Who's gonna walk you

through the dark side of the morning?（谁将带你冲破清晨的阴霾？）

——我想成为这个人，麦克斯你知道的...

Who's gonna rock you

when the sun won't let you sleep?（谁将在日照三竿之时摇醒你？）

——这个我很早之前就已经做过了，你忘记了吗？...

Who's waking up to drive you home

when you're drunk and all alone?（谁将在你一人酩酊大醉时送你回家？）

——哼，这个你可真的给忘得一干二净...

Who's gonna walk you

through the dark side of the morning?（谁将带你冲破清晨的阴霾？）

——行吧，这可是你要求我这样做的...

    

麦克斯手上的吉他仍在弹着，但她的注意力再也不能离开这个突袭而来的女子的唇上了...

 

她不准她唱出这首歌的最后一句歌词，而且还需要修改一下：

 

 ** **“It will be me.”（那个人将是我。）**** 克洛伊的嘴巴溜到了麦克斯的耳边，轻声的间接表白让一阵无法形容的感觉跃然心上。

 

她再也顾不了这么多，将自己的位子让给了它之后便忍不住用自己的双唇封住了她的嘴。

这头野鹿现在又有了新目标：她最爱的人。

两人此时已经彻底放下了所有东西，仅剩下自己的身体还有灵魂以进行这场等待已久的旅程：

克洛伊的舌头艰难的从她的嘴里逃了出来，自责道：“嗯...我是真的傻，竟然在这几个月里没有和你一起度过，而是选择了将自己困在这个愚蠢的别墅里整天在电脑屏幕前对着那些说一套做一套的家伙...”正以为吐槽自己这招能为自己争取一些喘息的时间，但很快对方就禁止了自己的发言。

麦克斯在用行动告诉着自己：STFU.

转攻为守的一方任由她主导着节奏，自己的双手则暗地里出击：各自一边抬起她的双腿将这位也在流露着爱意的人搬进了客厅的沙发上。两人在这里又纠缠在了一起、互不相让，毕竟这也是一场游戏，谁能占据主动谁就能够更好地拥有对方的一切：

“当时你和她在家里对我做过什么，我可没有忘记。”麦克斯被她压在了沙发上，但自己依然有很强战斗力、一直套住对方的手这时候来到了克洛伊的肩上，随后便是开始这一切：顺着衣服的领口将它撕开了两半，独剩最后一道形同虚设的防线。

这可不是一个好的策略。有些不满的克洛伊终于也决定开始自己的攻势：将麦克斯的白衬衫也以同样的方式扯掉了所有的纽扣并抢先一步占领了那两个高地，将她整块纵深地带暴露在自己的视线内，并已经开始彻底占有她的全部。

“别担心宝贝，没有她我照样能让你今晚睡不了觉！”克洛伊没有专注于这里的入侵，而是掉头南下，深入对方的核心敏感地带。

一如既往，麦克斯身上的味道让她变得欲罢不能，也让自己逐渐变得极具攻击性和诱惑力，这成为了一个有趣的循环——无法定义为良性或恶——因为无论如何，她们都会因此而变得疯狂甚至为此索取更为深层次的东西。

爱情的升华，莫过于从对方的身体上得到最真实的体现，还有自身的满足。

“嗯...哈啊...啊...”麦克斯的叫声将克洛伊已经放入私处的手再也不能临阵退缩了，她在秘密花园里游荡的手指已经沉迷于此地不愿离开，“能结束...这段前戏吗...嗯...呵啊...”

娇喘和呻吟声没有中断过，这都在不断证明着，她很享受这种蹂躏。

克洛伊没有说话，收回了自己的双手从她的两腿之间爬到她的面前没有章法的乱吻着她，她派出的那条毒蛇在这个封闭的空间里疯狂进攻，并与另一条显得软而无力的同类不断挑衅和纠缠在一起。麦克斯在这次被动的回合中彻底失去了清醒，她被克洛伊吸吮得丢失方向感，并且希望这种状态能够一直持续下去。

就在这一瞬之间，克洛伊攻其不备地咬住了她的乳头，啊的一声过后麦克斯伴随着一些带着痛的快感恢复了清醒，“不要这样...”但还来不及反应，麦克斯就被私处的一阵战栗的感觉而再次牵动着全身。

“我爱你...克洛伊...无论是小时候，还是现在、将来、永恒不渝...”趁着还没迷失自我，麦克斯抢在这个点上发出了自己的宣言。

克洛伊停止了一切行动。

她突然发现自己成了一个更像在证明着什么的已经掉进陷阱里的猎物。

狡猾的麦克斯，竟然把我骗进了这个永远无法逃脱的无解迷局里。

 

“闭上你的那个嘴，这个我就不客气了...”

 

她更加地盲目接受着她的欢迎，而她则选择了服从前者的唯一命令，并且突然笑了起来。

两人不断的淫叫、抽搐、狂欢，在攻防轮换之中且战且走，轮番上演各自的爱意表达，卸下所有伪装和防备，以赤裸的身躯进行了一次最纯粹的对话和交流。

基于双方均忘却一切的前提下，原本并不漫长的时间在这个时候显得格外充裕。

 

 

三个小时后。

麦克斯都已经忘记了她是什么时候和克洛伊来到房间里，并且双双躺在床上，谁也不愿再挪动一下自己的身体了，即便她的背部和双腿都能感觉到，这张床因为一些原因已经不再适宜用来睡觉。

“嘿，你别给我装睡...”她艰难的翻过身来，将自己压在了她的身上，抬起自己的右手想放到敏感地带强制唤醒，才发觉自己竟然还戴着一副手铐——可能是刚才克洛伊未经同意进行的惩罚环节时戴上去的。

“啊...麦克斯·考尔菲德你竟然敢玩这手...”克洛伊被这一突袭弄得整个人都弹了起来，“你死定了，局长女士！”她抱住了麦克斯滚了个圈将她再次压在下面，又是一次亲密零距离的接触。

然而麦克斯的手可不会安分下来。

克洛伊听到了手铐的声音，而且自己的左手也被一些东西捆住了：

“既然知道我是CP，就应该知道我的职责是抓你这些坏蛋...”这次轮到她主动出击了。

“那要看看你有没有这个能耐了，同谋...”

她朝麦克斯的脖子吻了下去，让后者被一阵阵酥痒的难受不行。

“嘿...停下来...克洛伊...哈啊...”麦克斯被她弄得不能专注于一项特别的行动。

但明明和她的左手十指紧扣的人，就是自己。

 

“你在找这个吗？”

 

克洛伊的头依然埋在她的下颚和肩膀之间的缝隙里，而她的另一只手也举在了半空中。

而这个被她的大拇指和食指夹着的东西，正是她想偷偷送给她的礼物。

她所说的那个意想不到的惊喜，如今已经被发现的秘密。

“你...怎么找到的...”感谢房间里的灯光，麦克斯那有些变白的脸色未能被发现。

“什么找到的，这可是我买的！而且还花了我不少钱，真心不懂一个求婚戒指为什么要这么多钱...”

 

“我...”

 

“你什么，你不会想跟我说你当初偷了我一百万，其中一大部分用来买这种中看不中用的东西吧？”

最好别再说话了麦克斯·考尔菲德，你的诡计已经完全被眼前这位朋克女子识穿了。

难怪这副手铐铐在了自己的右手上，克洛伊连这一点都想到了。

这次是自己百密一疏了。

“哈哈哈...”克洛伊突然埋在了麦克斯的胸前一阵大笑，丝毫不顾对方的情绪，“喂我开玩笑的，这枚戒指确实是你的，只是不知道为什么被我趁你睡着的时候找到的...”

噢我的天，我就不应该躺在那张床上还因此睡着的，愚蠢的笨蛋麦克斯。

“行了不用说了...”麦克斯的脸又露出了泛泛红色，把视线移到了窗外并且以一种心甘情愿的态度举起了自己的左手，“来吧。”

看到这一幕，克洛伊更加想笑了，虽然到了这个时候她才开始有点埋怨自己为什么要破坏了这出只有她们两个人的浪漫戏码。

麦克斯一直都在爱着自己，这些她都知道。

但是她更希望，这种事情应该由自己来做，因为如果是自己先一步向她求婚的话，估计如今做的一切都显得十分完美。

好吧好吧，我的陛下，这次算我投降了：

“这枚戒指...确实是我买的...”克洛伊坐了起来，用右手将注意力集中在窗外月光之下的麦克斯也一并拉回到现实里，两人再次四目相对坦诚相待，“但是今天是我的生日，我理应收到你送给我的生日礼物...”

麦克斯不可思议的看着眼前这个头发有点乱乱的女人——她还是那么容易就操纵着自己——心里已经无法否认，始终还是被她迷得神魂颠倒无法自拔。

目睹着她将那枚戒指放在自己的手上，并且连同自己的右手把左手伸开五指举了起来：

 

“毕竟我的一生只有一次三十岁。”

 

回过神来的麦克斯二话不说，拿起戒指将它戴在克洛伊的左手无名指上。

 

她多么希望自己能够用宝丽来将这一瞬间记录下来。

 

但这些已经不再重要，她已经得到了自己最想要的那个无价之宝了。

 

且让这个夜晚走得更慢一些吧。

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————

日本东京，高田家族宅邸。

在加州打了一场胜仗之后，高田孝宏如愿地稳固了自己家族在美国的地位。而对于普莱斯科特家族的和平过渡和重振旗鼓，他没有过多的表达但也有着无限的思考。

十个月前，他将自己家族的传家之宝——龙头权杖送给了弗朗西斯，当时他并没有讽刺这个与自己的身份处境如出一辙的人，而是确确实实的真情表露：他真心希望这个“局外人”可以走出一条与自己截然不同的道路，有一段与自己形成显然对比的人生。

如今，他和自己同父异母的兄弟共同接管了父亲的事业，并且让一切重回正轨。

而自己却百感交集，也突然心生妒忌：

“我从来都喜欢和不同领域的人打交道，尤其是站在自己对立面的人，”他将自己拉回到现实，拿起一壶沏好的茶将它倒在了两个茶杯里，将右手边的茶杯移到了客人的一边，“但我也喜欢和女人打交道，因为这个世界需要她们的千姿百态才能显得如此丰富多彩。”

“怎么没见半年多就变得这么见外了高田先生？”客人拿起了茶杯喝了一口茶，随后有感而发：“以前我们是以盟友身份展开对话，如今换成私人会面就开始畅所欲言了？”

高田孝宏笑了笑，随后直说：“因为我喜欢你这种女人，安布尔小姐。你做事不会带着任何私人感情，而且不到目的誓不罢休，这种人我很敬佩也很需要。”

瑞秋用一个略显惊讶的表情回应了他：“所以你这是在高薪挖角吗？但是我担心我的薪资要求你出不起。”

“不会的安布尔小姐，因为你不远万里来到日本根本就不是为了鲍尔斯先生的事情。”

高田孝宏从来都知道每一个来者的意图——无论不善与否——这也是作为生意人永远立于不败之地的最基本的要求：

 

“你这次来的目的，是想找我帮你调查马克·杰弗森在日本的合作项目资料。”

 

瑞秋不得不承认这位只有三十多岁的男人果然不是一个容易对付的江湖人物。

 

 ****“** ** ****即便我没了那些钱，就凭我手上掌握的东西，要搞垮普莱斯科特家族绰绰有余** ** ****！”** **

****

当初杰弗森的这句话让瑞秋久久不能忘记，因为这句话她怎么听都不像是危言耸听。

间接控制了普莱斯科特家族足足十余年之久，杰弗森兄弟的时代不可能因为当事人的一命呜呼而彻底终结。

早在联合麦克斯调查11年前的两起悬案的时候，瑞秋就发现了冰角公司还隐藏着一些更加黑暗和恐怖危险的惊天秘密。但还是晚了一步，她要找的东西已经被彻底销毁了，而通过情报的分析，她发现杰弗森曾经来过日本为普莱斯科特家族的业务而来往过几次。

这可不是什么好消息。

只要杰弗森埋下的祸根一天不铲除，麦克斯、克洛伊还有阿卡迪亚的未来就注定会绑在一个定时炸弹上。

而这次，危及的将会是数百万人的生命安全。

看来，又到了自己继续深藏功与名的时候了：

 

“抱歉让您失望了，这次我就是为了私人感情才来的。”


End file.
